ROCKRITIC
by D.Would
Summary: UA. Harry Potter est un cinéaste connu. Non pas pour ses films, mais pour ses frasques reportées dans un tabloïd chaque vendredi par un chroniqueur nommé ROCKRITIC. Celui-ci ne lui épargne rien. Mais où s'arrêteront les scrupules de ROCKRITIC ?
1. Ce que Potter a fait

**Posté le : **27 novembre 2010 - RAS sur la planète Terre.

**Résumé : UA. **Harry Potter est un cinéaste connu. Non pas pour ses films, mais pour ses frasques reportées dans un tabloïd chaque vendredi par un chroniqueur nommé Rockritic. Celui-ci ne lui épargne rien, se faufilant même jusque dans sa vie privée. Mais où s'arrêteront les scrupules de Rockritic ?

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est cette intrigue. Les personnages, les noms et les lieux sont issus de l'imagination foisonnante de notre vénérée J.K. Rowling. De plus, des clins d'œil seront fait par rapport au monde dans lequel nous vivons.

**Couple : **Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy **[**autres couples à venir ou passibles d'être mentionnés**]**

**Nombre de chapitre prévu : **une dizaine.

**Note de l'architecte du texte** : Bon, ce début de fanfiction je l'avais sur mon ordinateur - Capitaine Barakouda - depuis un petit moment. Beaucoup d'autres fics sont en végétation dans des fichiers et je profite de ce crépuscule automnale pour poster. Je tenais à remercier chaudement toutes les personnes m'ayant soutenu ces dernières semaines et à ceux m'ayant lus depuis tout ce temps. Je ne sais quoi dire si ce n'est un merci venant du fond du coeur. Vous m'avez redonné envie de sourire. Pour en revenir à cette nouvelle histoire il s'agit plus d'une idée saugrenue venant de ma part. Imaginez Draco journaliste pouvant faire tribune libre au sujet de son ennemi... Laissez-vous porter par ce Rockritic.

**

* * *

**

**ROCKRITIC**

**Prologue : « Ce que Potter a fait »**

* * *

Ce que Potter a fait le 29 octobre 20**

« _J'aime les femmes_ » Scoop : Potter est lesbienne.

Voici une rubrique qui fait bander la plupart des lecteurs dès leur achat du magazine chaque vendredi – jour de sabbat. Deux mois déjà que cette chronique remplace celle de la ligue féministe du Royaume-Unis. Il faut dire qu'ordre d'importance oblige. Qui a envie d'en savoir plus sur la cause féminine ? Non, ce qui fait vendre de nos jours ce n'est pas un catalogue sur les menstrues, mais bel et bien le quotidien palpitant des stars. Nul besoin de ces pathétiques micros-trottoirs. « Moi, je » sera l'unique parolier de la débâcle Potter.

Cinéaste de renom et piètre amant, Potter fait parler de lui en outre-manche. Toutefois, ces murmures s'arrêtent aux côtes abruptes du nord de la France qui n'ont jamais ouïe dire du cinéaste le plus pédant de cette décennie (bénis soient ils). On se souvient encore de la remise des prix du meilleur long-métrage de l'année où Potter – l'homme qui a fait – souriait de toutes ses dents en remerciant son « cher public ». Public, toi qui aime Potter : achète ce magazine et calomnie-le. Crache sur la couverture et arrache les entrailles paginées. Hais Potter. Parce que Potter te hait.

Tu ne le savais pas ? Voilà ce qu'il dit lors d'une interview accordée au Times (poubelle du monde anglo-saxon) : « _Le monde a perdu beaucoup de ses valeurs de nos jours, notamment celle du partage._ » Pour partager, ça, il partage le Potter. Il loue même sa femme à mi-temps lorsqu'il est occupé sur son dernier tournage **[**voir les clichés scandaleusement scandaleux page 17 du précédent numéro**]**. Qu'est-ce qu'on aime le détester ce Potter. Toujours dans la demi-mesure, cette lesbienne de trois enfants tente de se dépêtrer du scandale qui éclabousse de cyprine son lit conjugal.

Catin à ses heures perdues, La Ginny – épouse et complice de l'imbécilité de Potter – se lance dans une farouche vendetta contre les paparazzis. Enfourchant sa monture et sein droit coupé pour mieux pouvoir tirer à l'arc, la sbire du cinéaste ne cesse d'impressionner par la puissance de ses mots : « _Fuck You _». Indécise et rebelle, la femme-Potter sait s'éclipser lorsqu'il le faut. Bandante dans son bermuda en jean acheté à la dernière fashion-week, La Ginny s'envole pour L.A. avec une bonne poignée de carrés d'aluminium dans son sac à main siglé Prada. Là-bas, son amie Loufoca Lovegood - créatrice de la ligne de mode Lunatic Moony et habilleuse personnelle de Lady G* - se fera une joie de l'emmener faire la cuvée des bars branchés de la ville des Anges.

Pendant ce temps, Potter échange caméra pour les biberons. James, Lily et Albus Severus (ce dernier ayant reçu récemment le prix du prénom d'enfant star le plus ridicule bien avant le petit Sparrow de Nicole Richie. SHAME ON YOU SON OF A BITCH) se retrouvent donc seuls avec pour unique parent un père au bord de la dépression.

Le photographe Chris Sharingher montre un cliché de la petite Lily portant seulement un débardeur en début de mois d'octobre. Peut-être qu'on foutra les services de protection de l'enfance au cul de Potter – si, et seulement si, ce dernier n'est pas déjà comblé par le dernier gode à la mode...

Oui, Mesdames et Messieurs (Il y a des lecteurs munis de gonades autres que des ovaires entre ces pages) le Potter est sexuellement actif. Nous avons même détecté quelques traces de son sperme impur sur la banquette arrière de sa Mustang. Non, ma Lily : ceci n'était pas les restes de ton dernier yaourt. Où comment – en quelques gouttes à peine – éradiquer toute forme d'innocence sur terre. Ça, Potter le sait.

Quelques jours après le départ de La Ginny pour le Walhalla californien, les paparazzis interceptent un cliché de la rivale de La Ginny – La Cho Chang, accompagnée du dieu-cinéaste fait homme, Potter.

QUE faisait ces deux-là après le couvre-feu imposé par notre regrettée Tatcher ? POURQUOI semblent-ils si proches sur la photo ? COMMENT ont-ils pu reprendre contact aussi promptement ? OU cela les mènera-t-il ? Certainement dans un lit luxueux en plumes de colibri du Phoenix Palace. Une heure et trente-neuf minutes plus tard, Potter ressort avec sa traînée (enfin, amie (soyons politiquement correcte)) à son bras. Il a son habituel sourire niais. C'est la marque de fabrication Potter **[**voir photo en bas de page**]**. On sent à travers ce petit sourire qu'il y en a un qui a bien niqué dans la soirée. Mais c'est La Ginny qui te niquera quand elle rentrera.

Dans l'espoir que le Potter devienne rapidement une espèce en voie de disparition,

Humblement vôtre,

**ROCKRITIC**

* * *

Un ancien numéro du tabloïd se trouvait près de celui-ci. On y voyait une photographie d'Harry Potter auprès de sa famille au grand complet dans une fête foraine. James marchait devant, d'un pas conquérant tandis que les deux derniers restaient en retrait. Albus Severus sur les épaules de son père et Lily entre ses deux parents. Le cliché était barré d'un rectangle rouge où était inscrit les lettres capitales « _Famille toxique : danger de mort_ ». L'article de presse débutait ainsi :

* * *

Ce que Potter a fait le 15 octobre 20**

« _Je ne me lasse jamais de contempler les albums de familles – plus particulièrement les photos de mes enfants. Ils sont une véritable source de bonheur pour moi_. » NEWS : Potter est complètement Gaga de ses Little Monsters.

Comme tout anglais moyen, Potter sombre dans la médiocre banalité. Sa vie devient si peu palpitante qu'il s'épanche sur le passé afin de mieux vivre le présent. Ce rituel montre la fierté qu'il éprouve envers sa géniture – ce qui équivaut à une bonne masturbation de son égo ! Nous imaginons le Potter avec une photo de ces joyeux bambins dans son portefeuille. Père heureux et comblé, le Potter tient à redresser la croissance de l'Union Européenne à lui seul. […]

* * *

Une partie de l'article était caché par la tasse de café fumant qui se trouvait dessus, traçant un cercle humide où elle se trouvait. Seul le bas de page était visible :

* * *

Il confie d'ailleurs à une feuille de chou locale dont on taira ici le nom : « _J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Et vue comme je suis partie, je pourrai bientôt fonder moi-même ma propre équipe de football !_ » Rions jaune : La Ginny sert les cuisses depuis quelques semaines il semblerait. Les bourses pleines, notre cher pote Potter se rend alors compte que tout ne s'achète pas. Encore moins un utérus sur commande !

Dans l'espoir vain que Potter soit hermaphrodite,

Ovulement vôtre,

**ROCKRITIC**

* * *

Sur la table se trouvaient une pile de magazines appartenant tous à la même ligne éditoriale. Le dernier en lice venait justement d'être sorti il y a quelques heures à peine. Harry Potter bu d'un trait son café encore chaud sans même le savourer. Il se cala dans son canapé et attrapa le magazine en l'ouvrant à la fameuse page 18 – où se trouvaient hebdomadairement les chroniques de Rockritic. Il appréhendait particulièrement l'article en vue des événements qui se sont produits au cours de la semaine. Harry déglutit et entama sa lecture :

* * *

Ce que Potter a fait le 5 novembre 20**

« _Je ne souhaite pas faire de déclaration_ » Inédit : Potter n'a pas de couilles.

Les yeux des anglais étaient hier tous rivés sur les portes du tribunal d'instance de Londres, du neuvième district. A 15h47, Potter sort encore un peu sonné de son match contre La Ginny. En plus de remporter la médaille de la femme divorcée et le trophée avec une mainmise de plusieurs millions de livres, cette dernière obtient la garde des trois enfants. Un sacré coup dur pour notre petit pote Potter.

Etonnamment élégante ET sobre dans un tailleur gris Loufoca Moony, La Ginny passe devant son actuel ex-mari sans même lui accorder le moindre regard et monte dans une berline aux vitres teintées. Potter, tel un piètre nageur, tente de tenir bon face au tsunami de questions des journalistes. Son agent et témoin à son mariage – Ronald Weasley (qui a également le mauvais goût d'être le grand frère de La Ginny) – tente d'esquiver les vagues successives d'interrogations et protège bravement le pauvre Potter abattu, la queue entre les jambes.

Cette scène, quoique incroyablement jouissive pour les paparazzis, me donna l'impression de rester sur ma faim. J'avais dû jouer des coudes et venir très en avance pour être au premier rang de cette cacophonie et pourtant… Pourtant cela semblait être qu'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre. Il manquait les comédiens principaux. J'aurais voulu voir les trois enfants vêtus de noir, suivre solennellement leur mante-religieuse de mère. Cela aurait été un bonheur sans tâche pour nous, journalistes en soif de scandale people.

Dévots et sans scrupule, les journalistes people ne se cachent pas pour se régaler du malheur des célébrités – frustrés de ne pas en faire partie. Potter comme un homme dans le couloir de la mort descendit les marches du tribunal et prit le volant de sa voiture – sa fidèle Mustang – et s'en alla.

Si j'avais eu un cœur, j'aurais pu dire qu'il faisait de la peine à voir. Mais la seule chose que j'arrivais à prononcer fut :

- Fais un gros-plan sur ses larmes, Colin. Je ne veux pas louper une miette du spectacle.

Sadiquement vôtre,

**ROCKRITIC** – qui jubile de vous offrir le fameux cliché en première page.

* * *

Harry serra les dents et jeta le magazine sur sa table basse comme s'il s'agissait de la pire immondice. Une rage sourde s'emparait de lui. Le papier crissait sous ses poings. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'envoyer au nez de ce fameux ROCRITIC. Comment pouvait-on écrire de telles horreurs sans se rendre compte de leur portée ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il critiquer sans même connaître la personne dont il parle ?

Accablé, le jeune cinéaste s'apprêta à passer un coup de fil salé au rédacteur-en-chef du magazine people en question lorsqu'on sonna à la porte de sa villa londonienne. Harry ne sut comment il était parvenu à se relever mais, comme le fantôme de sa propre ombre, il marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à l'entrée. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'une tornade passa dans le salon, jetant foulard, manteau et sac à main sur un sofa.

- C'est une catastrophe ! _Une Ca-ta-strophe_ !

- Je devine que toi aussi tu viens de lire l'article de ROCKRITIC… maugréa Harry. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, Harry… J'ose à peine imaginer dans quel état intérieur tu dois te trouver.

- Quand la colère sera partie, ça ira mieux Hermione, rassura-t-il en grimaçant en un vain sourire. Tu veux boire un thé ou prendre un dessert ?

- Un thé, ça ira. Je ne prends plus de yaourt depuis l'article du 29 octobre dernier, désolée.

- Tu crois en ces conneries ? s'étouffa presque le cinéaste. Je t'en prie, Hermione. Ce type n'a rien à faire de sa vie et il ne me connaît même pas. Absolument pas.

Hermione eut une mimique étrange, comme si elle combattait tout son être afin de ne rien ajouter. Quand Harry lui ramena son thé, la jeune femme bu une gorgée et reporta finalement son attention sur son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'acharne comme ça sur toi. Il y met toute sa conviction. Il ne fait pas semblant : ça se sent.

- Peut-être que… j'en sais rien Hermione. Que veux-tu que je dise ? Ce type se cache derrière un pseudonyme. Y'a pas plus lâche. Il pourrait au moins avoir la décence de mettre son nom ou même ses initiales !

- Pour que tu le poursuives en justice ? Mais bien sûr Harry… Tout de même, je ne pensais pas que ce genre de journaliste existait encore de nos jours. J'imaginais que la Gestapo avait été décimée à Nuremberg ou que George Bush n'était plus président des Etats-Unis. Mais là, Harry… tu es dans une merde constitutionnelle : Rockritic est en train de te détruire. Tu es la risée du tout Royaume-Unis.

- Merci Hermione, ça je le sais, grommela-t-il sombrement. Ron m'a dit que si cela continuait je pouvais faire une croix sur mes sponsors pour le prochain film.

Hermione afficha un air consternée et déposa sa main sur son épaule comme s'il s'agissait d'un malade en phase terminale :

- Je ne pensais jamais avoir à dire ça mais… Harry… Nique Rockritic ou c'est Rockritic qui te niquera.

* * *

**A suivre**


	2. Baiser est sa Kryptonite

**Posté le : **4 décembre 2010 – Un enculé naît toujours toutes les six secondes sur Terre.

**Note du machin qui a rédigé ce bidule : **Sortant fraîchement des partiels blancs, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Jugez-en par vous-mêmes. Et un immense merci pour les reviews – notamment les reviews critiques : je comprends absolument ce que vous voulez dire et j'essaierai d'améliorer ma plume et l'intrigue, si possible. En tout cas, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde puisque j'avais mes examens. Je vous souhaite tout de même une excellente lecture !

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 1 « Baiser est sa Kryptonite »**

* * *

**17h22**. Satan écrit. Draco Malefoy était fier de lui. Il arborait ce sourire tranquille de l'homme qui s'assurait une retraite convenable en la plus gracieuse compagnie. Des bras féminins venaient d'entourer son cou tandis qu'une lourde chevelure d'un blond vénitien roulait sur ses épaules et sur son torse – découvert par sa chemise déboutonnée.

- Tu travailles beaucoup trop mon amour, ronronna une voix féminine au creux de son oreille.

- Potter est un sujet passionnant et intarissable. Et puis, si ça peut nous permettre de faire ces superbes vacances à Dubaï…

La jeune femme se permit un rire clair et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau qu'occupait Draco Malefoy. Elle saisit la feuille qui venait de sortir de l'imprimante puis demanda :

- C'est ton prochain article ?

- Juste une ébauche, répondit-il simplement en se laissant aller sur sa chaise. Earl n'a jamais accepté un de mes articles sans que je fasse quelques modifications. Il dit que si on les prend à la source, ils sont beaucoup trop trash que je vais trop loin, que je défraie la chronique.

- Mais c'est bien pour ça qu'il t'a employé, non ? Je ne comprends plus.

- Il a peur que Potter lui demande mon nom et qu'il me colle un procès – ce qui serait tout à fait dans ses droits.

- Et tu risques quoi ?

- Au pire, ma licence. Au mieux, un non-lieu. Je ne sais pas trop, pour tout te dire…

Sa main alla se balader sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui lui offrit un piteux sourire. A vrai dire elle s'inquiétait. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Draco, il avait toujours été chroniqueur et le fait de savoir qu'un jour il pourrait tout perdre la faisait trembler.

- Arrête.

- Arrêter quoi ? J'enlève ma main si tu veux.

- Non, pas ça. Arrête d'écrire pour cette rubrique, corrigea-t-elle en passant sa main sur la joue de Draco. C'est beaucoup trop risqué.

- J'ai le privilège de faire ce que j'aime. Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de coucher des mots sur du papier imprimé à la chaîne. Ce n'est pas que… critiquer dans le vent. C'est bien plus que tout ça.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu fais ça !

Draco se leva subitement de sa chaise de bureau et prit l'article que sa petite-amie avait entre ses mains afin de le ranger dans son attaché-case. Il enfila son manteau et des gants et entoura son cou d'une écharpe. Dans ces cas-là il fuyait. C'était toujours la fuite plutôt que l'affrontement.

- Tu pouvais simplement me dire que tu voulais garder cela pour toi : j'aurais compris.

Draco souffla tout en fermant le zip de son attaché-case.

- Ce n'est pas… un secret au sens propre du terme. C'est juste une sorte de jardin privé.

- Un jardin privé que tu rends public tous les vendredis, c'est ça ?

- En gros, oui. Ne m'attends pas ce soir. Je dormirai pratiquement au journal. Encore une nuit blanche en prévision. Earl m'a demandé de boucler le numéro de demain parce qu'il partait au match de football de son fils ou je ne sais quoi… Je t'avoue que ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ne peut pas s'en charger ?

- Héléna est enceinte. Adieu la meilleure corédactrice-en-chef du monde, grommela-t-il. Je vais devoir me coltiner Earl et ses sautes d'humeur jusqu'à son retour de son congé maternité.

- Courage.

- Le courage ne fait pas parti de mes vertus, Astoria.

- Eh bien, ténacité ma vile langue de serpent, susurra-t-elle.

- Vipère serait le terme le plus approprié, prononça Draco d'une voix suave en l'embrassant. Ne te fatigue pas trop avec ton amant ce soir. Demain matin j'en voudrai certainement un peu à mon retour.

Il prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à passer la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il s'arrêta afin d'ajouter quelque chose :

- Mets ta nuisette bleue : t'es simplement bandante dedans.

- Je prends en note.

* * *

**22h34**. L'heure où Satan se préparait à sortir de sa tanière. Draco était à la photocopieuse et regardait sortir une pile de papier concernant les relevés de vente du mois tout en soufflant sur sa tasse brûlante de Caffè Latte. Il pianotait sur la photocopieuse tout en sifflotant du Deep Purple. Les employés du journal vaquaient à leur occupation avec une frénésie palpable. Le numéro de demain matin leur avait donné du fil à retordre : à la dernière minute, une agence de presse leur avait contredit une information parvenue en début d'après-midi. Nell, s'occupant de la mise en page, avait dû faire revenir les premières épreuves en vue d'une correction. Les tracas quotidien, en somme.

- Excusez-moi, je voulais parler au supérieur du journal et on m'a dit de m'adresser à vous, prononça une voix d'homme dans son dos.

Draco se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec sa cible numéro 1 : Potter, l'homme qui a fait. Le journaliste failli s'étrangler avec la gorgée de Caffè Latte qu'il venait d'avaler.

- C'est à propos de votre chronique du vendredi, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, reprit Potter. Je suis assez mécontent de la ligne éditoriale que vous suivez depuis quelques temps. Rockritic, vous savez…

- Oui, je sais, répondit placidement le journaliste. Vous lui reprochez quoi précisément ?

- Nous pourrions en parler dans un bureau ?

Draco regarda à sa droite puis à sa gauche, et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du rédacteur-en-chef et ferma la porte derrière Potter qui alla s'assoir sans qu'on ne lui en donna la permission. Le journaliste laissa échapper une légère expiration puis alla s'installer derrière le large bureau en bois où trônait fièrement une plaque en argent où était gravé le nom suivant : « _Earl Montgomery_ »

- Bien… euh, Monsieur… Montgomery… Cela va faire semaines mois que votre employé, Rockritic, écrit des horreurs sur mon compte. Je sais bien que vous allez me plaider la liberté d'opinion, d'expression et tout ce qui s'en suit. Mais là, ça touche à ma vie privée et mon existence d'individu et en tant que père et… ça va beaucoup trop loin. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Plus personne ne trouve ça drôle. Vous devriez lui dire d'arrêter tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Draco Malefoy se balança dans son siège puis se posta comme s'il était le Parrain de la Camorra napolitaine. Il regarda intensément Potter d'une lueur presque assassine et répondit :

- Et qu'est-ce que je gagnerai à ce que cela s'arrête ? Vous savez, cette chronique fait vendre énormément. J'ai d'ailleurs pu reprendre mes anciennes activités de bookmaker. Les gens adorent cette chronique. Ça les fait sourire. Vous savez ce qu'est un sourire, Mr Potter ?

- Je le voyais souvent sur le visage de mes enfants, avant.

- Et bien, imaginez que chaque vendredi vous avez plusieurs milliers d'enfants ! s'exclama Draco Malefoy. Notre page web multiplie les visites depuis cette chronique.

- Pensez plutôt à ce que vous perdrez si je vous poursuivais – vous et votre chroniqueur – en justice.

- Les gens trouveront que vous n'avez pas un grand sens de l'humour. Votre côte de popularité baissera considérablement – oui, parce que cela va faire des années qu'on n'a jamais autant parlé de vous. Vous y gagnez également ! Et puis, je devrais juste vous dédommager financièrement. Cela sera une perte négligeable pour le journal. Et toujours dans le cas où je perdrais le procès, pensez-vous que cela changera quelque chose ? Un autre journal reprendra le concept : vous faites vendre et je le répète !

- J'ai des droits et je les connais, riposta le jeune cinéaste. Rockritic n'est qu'un imbécile qui écrit des conneries sur les autres à défaut d'avoir une vie sociale.

- Rockritic est un génie, contra orgueilleusement le journaliste.

- Appelez ça comme vous le voulez, mais je ne connais qu'un seul mot pour ce genre d'individus. Et je crains que cela ne soit pas un terme très élogieux. Le problème, Mr Montgomery, c'est qu'il ne s'attaque pas qu'au cinéaste mais à l'homme. Et l'homme que je suis a une vie, une famille…

- Plus maintenant. Ecoutez… ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas mais mon chroniqueur vous hait. Et son avis compte énormément pour moi… Je ne pense pas qu'il renoncera à faire ses pitreries pour des menaces. Il n'a pas peur de vous.

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui non plus, prononça distinctement le cinéaste.

- Mais vous craignez ce qu'il pourrait bien dire sur votre compte ? Il y a donc une part de vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans, s'énerva Potter.

- Alors vous allez nous poursuivre ?

- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, oui. Si vendredi prochain il n'écrit pas un article pour dire qu'il s'agit du dernier, je vous envoie mon avocat.

- Je parlerai à mon chroniqueur dans ce cas. La décision lui appartient.

- J'ai dans l'espoir qu'il agira le plus sagement possible, dit-il en se relevant de son fauteuil. Au revoir Mr Montgomery.

Draco n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour le saluer ou le raccompagner. Il resta là, à la place du rédacteur-en-chef, en se grattant le menton d'un air pensif.

- Vous n'oubliez rien ?

Harry Potter se retourna et regarda tout autour de lui.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Au revoir.

Draco regarda la porte de refermer et ferma les yeux : Potter ne l'avait même pas reconnu…

* * *

**Minuit**. Satan est dans son lit de papier. La plume acérée au-dessus de l'encre, Satan se demande s'il devrait torturer ou tuer ce soir. Il fouille dans la masse conséquente de notes et de photographies et les sélectionne avec soin : une note des paparazzis sur les déplacements de Potter cette semaine, un cliché de lui à la sortie d'un bar bruyant, le relevé des déplacements bancaires trouvé par sa femme de ménage, une photocopie de lettre à ses enfants donné par sa secrétaire contre un chèque pharamineux, une interview de La Cho Chang dans un tabloïd rival et la photo d'un emballage de préservatif placé aux enchères sur Internet.

Satan avait revêtu le masque de Rockritic ce soir-là. Il avait décidé de modifier son article écrit dans la journée en faveur d'un autre – plus cruel, plus déplacé, plus lui. Il commença d'abord par rectifier le titre « Kick Ass » en faveur de « Baiser est sa Kryptonite ». Draco Malefoy, une lampe verte allumée au-dessus de son visage, raya de nombreuses phrases afin de décanter son article. Il ne garda que les phrases les plus scandaleuses et écrivit :

* * *

Ce que Potter a fait 19 novembre 20**

« _J'ai des droits et je les connais._ » Incroyable : Potter se lance dans une vendetta.

Affublé de son apparat de cocu national, Potter débarque dans nos locaux entre deux baises avec La Cho Chang. Puant le sexe et infectant l'étage entier, le Potter vient plaider sa cause au près du despote éclairé qu'est Earl Montgomery – rédacteur-en-chef de la feuille de choux que vous lisez en ce moment.

Dépourvu de toute finesse d'esprit et d'humour au trente-sixième degré, Potter se montre buté. Il veut tout arrêter. Il veut que cela cesse. Geignard et capricieux, l'enfant en a marre que des centaines de paires d'yeux soient braqués sur lui à chacun de ses déplacements. Poursuivre en justice ce pauvre Rockritic serait bien aisé pour lui. Mais ne comprend-il pas que ceci n'est qu'une publicité gratuite en son nom ? Non, il ne comprend pas. Potter ne comprend rien. Il ne comprendra jamais rien de toute manière…

Il ne comprend pas que si La Cho Chang couche avec lui en guise de femelle de remplacement, c'est juste par appât du gain et de la célébrité – dont il veut à tout prix se débarrasser. Il ne comprend pas que si la Justice a préféré confier la garde de ses enfants à son ex-femme c'est parce qu'il est juste un incapable névrosé. Il ne comprend pas que si sa femme l'a quitté c'est parce qu'il n'est décidément pas parfait et que baiser est sa Kryptonite de super-héros. Il ne comprend pas que se foutre de sa gueule est un orgasme assuré pour vous, et une bonne branlette pour moi. Il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse prendre plaisir à le détester.

Potter est un peu ce personnage dans les bande-dessinées des années 70 que les collectionneurs s'arrachent aujourd'hui. Je suis collectionneur et Potter est mon super-héros. C'est mon Superman de la débauche, mon Spiderman des relations foireuses, mon Wally West de la gaffe… Ou peut-être est-il simplement Robin ? Pédé comme il l'a toujours été.

Ecrase, Potter. Ferme ta grande gueule si c'est pour dire de la merde en public. Ou plutôt, fais ton coming-out de victime attitrée. Fais quelque chose d'utile pour une fois dans ta vie. Oui, je m'adresse personnellement à toi petit branleur. Je sais que tu lis ça. Je sais que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire depuis quelques temps. Je sais aussi que tu attends une réponse de ma part.

_Non._

Non, je n'arrêterai pas.

Non, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Non, je ne suis pas prêt de renoncer.

_Non_, tout simplement.

Alors compulse avec ça. Fais en sorte que ça monte jusqu'au cerveau et on se dit à vendredi prochain. Avant la cours de justice, ce journal deviendra mon tribunal où tu es le seul sur le banc des accusés.

Toutefois… Tu me fais pitié. Alors je veux bien tenter un truc. Une toute petite chose. Un rien du tout :

J'arrête tout si tu trouves mon nom et comment on s'est connu. Car bien évidemment, je te connais. Je te connais assez bien même et si cela n'avait pas été le cas, jamais je n'aurais pu écrire de telles choses. Tu devrais savoir. Cherche bien. Cela sera une sorte de… pacte à l'amiable. Ne trouves-tu pas cela excitant ? Les lecteurs, eux, doivent en mouiller. Qui suis-je ?

Potter… JE SUIS TA MERE !

Enculement tien,

**ROCKRITIC**

Ps : nous savons tous que les meilleurs journalistes ont passé un contrat avec Satan. Et il te salue.

* * *

Draco Malefoy eu un sourire goguenard lorsqu'il eut reposé son stylo. Il ratura des phrases et changea la place de certains mots. Ce n'était qu'une ébauche d'article mais l'idée était là dans le fond… Le journaliste alla faire un tour du bureau pour voir où en étaient les employés dans la rédaction du numéro de mercredi. Il alla voir Nell pour l'assister dans la mise en page et regarda les photos développer par Colin. Vers quatre heures du matin, Draco retourna dans son bureau et recopia son article du vendredi sur son notebook. Il se mit à ricaner lorsqu'il imagina la tête de Potter lorsqu'il le lirait. C'était divinement délicieux.

Finalement, le temps pressa. On devait boucler le numéro dans les prochaines minutes afin de tout imprimer et pouvoir assurer la distribution – quoi que tardive ce jour-ci – dans toute la capitale et aux alentours. Ce ne fut que lorsque Draco signa le bon à imprimer qu'il put enfin retourner chez lui.

Le confort des bras de sa petite-amie lui avait manqué. C'est avec un sourire carnassier qu'il s'aperçu qu'elle avait bel et bien mit la nuisette qu'il lui avait indiqué. Ses yeux la déshabillèrent du regard tandis qu'il ôtait son costume. Finalement, il se plongea sous les draps et attira Astoria contre son corps en fièvre.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui : j'ai rencontré Potter, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Il aspergeait mon bureau de larmes.

D'une voix endormie, Astoria lui répondit en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller :

- Lui aussi est une femme fontaine ?

Draco se retint d'éclater de rire et déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

* * *

**A suivre**


	3. Draco is Wakey ! Wakey !

**Posté le : **10 Décembre 2010. Les partiels, le sapin, Noël, le capitalisme, mon talent, ma beauté et mes autres qualités sont illusoires. Bienvenu au pays des rêves éveillés.

**Note de l'utérus se tenant sur ses membres postérieurs : **_Today, I'm so Wakey !_ Je voulais vous dire que je remerciais toutes les personnes ayant pris le temps de me lire jusqu'ici et, pour certains, d'avoir déposé une review. Cela me fait jouir derrière mon pc. Alors continuer de branler mon égo déjà surdimensionné. Sinon, comme le stipule le titre, le chapitre tournera autour du groupe new-yorkais _Wakey ! Wakey !_ Je ne vous ferai pas défiler leur discographie puisque wiki le fera mieux que moi. En tout cas, excellente lecture et merci encore une fois, infiniment.

**Ps **: Je m'excuse particulièrement auprès de _Halley_. Je ne connais pas le monde journalistique sur le bout des doigts et j'ai oublié de préciser que certaines incohérences pouvaient survenir. Si c'est le cas veuillez me taper sur les doigts – mais pas trop fort : j'en ai encore besoin.

**Post-it** : Le _rating M_ est surtout là pour prévenir du langage grossier. J'aurais dû le préciser dès le prologue car tout le monde trouve ça un peu « trash » comme fic. Bon, évidemment, le rating M n'est pas que là pour faire joli. On s'en doutait. Soit !

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 2 « Draco is Wakey ! Wakey ! »**

* * *

Draco retrouva le lit vide ce matin-là. Les draps étaient encore tièdes. Il se plaça sur le dos et posa sa main sur son abdomen tout en fixant le plafond.

- Hier… Hier, c'était surréaliste. Le revoir là, devant moi après tant d'années. Et qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Mais je devais m'en douter. Je n'étais qu'un moins-que-rien à ses yeux à l'époque.

Et pourtant, cette époque ne semblait pas si lointaine à ses yeux. Il pouvait presque se revoir sourire, son cœur battre d'excitation à l'idée de faire partie de son monde, de l'admirer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait… Puis tout s'était subitement renfermé sur lui. Il s'était donné corps et âme dans sa vie d'avant. Il aurait tout fait pour que cela fonctionne… Et là on lui a refusé ce bonheur. On lui a interdit de respirer le souffle de ses rêves. C'était comme s'il s'était mis sur le billard et qu'il apprenne que l'opération avait foiré : un sacré coup au portemonnaie et au cœur.

- Un moins que rien, répéta douloureusement Draco.

Il respira longuement tout en fermant les yeux : il discernait encore dans le noir des bribes de souvenirs… Des souvenirs heureux, des souvenirs qui le hantaient. Draco avait envie de vomir ses tripes, son cœur et tout le reste. Et ce qui lui donnait le plus envie de gerber c'était de se savoir si transparent dans le regard de cet homme, ce cinéaste. Il n'avait jamais existé à ses yeux.

Draco s'était imaginé qu'en le revoyant il se souviendrait. Qu'il se souviendrait de tout. Mais rien. Juste le vide.

_- Vous n'oubliez rien ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Au revoir._

Lui, Draco, n'oubliait jamais un visage. Surtout si ces quelques traits l'avaient marqué. D'un geste usé, le chroniqueur survola sa barbe naissante qui grignotait ses joues. En se retrouvant face au miroir de sa salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, Draco admit qu'il avait peut-être changé depuis toutes ses années. La coupe de cheveux, peut-être. Ses yeux gris qui ne pétillaient plus d'un on-ne-savait-quoi, sûrement. Il prit sa douche et se brossa les dents de gestes presque mécaniques. Ses pensées l'emmenaient bien trop loin pour pouvoir se préoccuper de tout le reste.

Il avait raté sa vie. Alors il voulait également foutre en l'air celles des autres.

Un nombriliste, égoïste, prétentieux, vantard, orgueilleux et bien d'autres mots pouvaient lui être infligé. Mais au moins, c'était quelqu'un qui obéissait à certains principes – même si ses mêmes principes étaient mauvais.

C'est que ce pauvre Satan était fatigué.

Il ne baisait plus sa femme. Il enculait le monde. Il branlait son égo devant le miroir. Il doigtait son notebook. Il biflait son patron. Et il suçait Harry : ses nerfs, son sang, ce qui lui restait de testostérone mais pas encore son sexe. Il n'en n'était pas arrivé à ce point pour vouloir réussir. Mais, si un jour il devait franchir ce cap, Draco se sentait l'humeur d'une pute. Et au fond, pute il était.

Sur son téléphone portable, il effaçait quotidiennement des messages de maîtresses en chaleur :

« _Babe, I'm so cold._ »

« _Cybersexe, ce soir ? A ton bureau ? Dis-moi quand tu te connectes_. »

« _J'ai adoré les boucles d'oreille que tu m'as envoyé. Comment as-tu su que je fêtais mes vingt-cinq ans ?_ »

La dernière, ça faisait quatre ans qu'elle fêtait ses vingt-cinq ans. C'était la plus chienne des trois. Celle qui revenait toujours à quatre pattes, bavant et réclamant un peu plus sa queue profondément. C'était ça l'avantage d'être journaliste : les horaires de dingues couvraient également les adultères. Mais pour leur sphère amicale, Astoria et Draco était ce couple de blonds idéals qui avaient des jobs passionnants, des rapports intenses et un amour à faire fondre les neiges du Kilimandjaro. Pourtant, tout couple qui durait dans le temps n'était que façade.

C'était ça pour lui, l'amour : une vitrine.

Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière et se laissa aller sur le canapé du salon. Il n'y avait rien à faire aujourd'hui. C'était son jour de congé et il se sentait inutile. Travailler lui avait permis d'oublier le reste. Il en enviait presque Astoria qui était sûrement partie baby-sitter ses neveux. Il avait hâte qu'elle revienne pour qu'elle puisse lui faire à manger et que lui, puisse la sauter.

Pour adoucir les mœurs – et surtout son Spleen, Draco se leva afin de faire tourner un CD dans la chaîne Hi-fi du salon. Depuis quelques temps, il écoutait en boucle _Wakey ! Wakey !_ après être allé dans leur concert il y a trois semaines.

**1. Almost Everything**

Draco ouvrit le frigidaire et trouva un plateau où un bol de lait agrémenté de céréales au chocolat et des pancakes froids l'attendait dans une assiette. A côté, il y avait un calepin recouvert de l'écriture d'Astoria :

« _Amour,_

_Je suis partie très tôt ce matin. Je n'avais pas le courage de te réveiller après la veillée que tu as faite à la rédaction. Tu ressemblais à un ange dans un costume de démon. Et je ne voulais surtout pas que tu me sautes à la gorge pour m'étrangler… Tu n'es définitivement pas du matin. Alors pour éviter que tu restes toute la journée à te faire mourir de faim, je t'ai laissé ton petit déjeuner et ton déjeuner dans un Tupperware._

_Ne suis-je pas la femme dont tu as toujours rêvé ?_

_Ps : Je t'en prie, ne te tue pas à écrire._ »

Je sais ce que vous pensez. Avec une gonzesse pareille on n'est pas en droit de la tromper. Sauf que tromper c'était viscéral, ça ne s'expliquait pas. Draco, en ayant des maîtresses, rassurant son égo de mâle. Il se disait après chaque baise que s'il le voulait, il pouvait. Qu'il n'était pas cantonné au statut de parfait fiancé. Qu'il avait sa vie devant lui et les emmerdes derrière. Qu'il était encore sur le marché des hommes potables. Qu'il pouvait baiser où bon lui semblait. Il ne s'en voulait pas. Sa morale et son pénis lui disaient qu'il faisait le bien et qu'il se faisait du bien.

**2. The Oh Song**

Il sorti le plateau-repas du frigo et s'installa à la table donnant une vue imprenable sur Londres. La baie vitrée offrait un panoramique de rideau d'immeubles, de personnes se froissant au moindre effleurement, et des fils de rayons de soleil.

Le soleil qui tombait en avalanche sur Londres.

Draco grignota ses céréales sans quitter des yeux ce carré de ciel se découpant dans la vitre : il ne faisait pas plus moche qu'un autre jour.

* * *

- Hors de question que les enfants remettent les pieds ici si la situation ne s'arrange pas !

Ginny venait d'hausser la voix. Elle lui parlait comme si être divorcé lui octroyait le droit de lui parler comme à un chien. Et le pire dans l'humiliation, c'était de sentir trois paires de petits yeux braqués dans son dos. Harry avait toujours particulièrement détesté que des parents se disputent devant leurs enfants.

- Tu crois que c'est évident pour moi de me faire insulter tous les vendredis ? Je ne contrôle plus mon image. Mais, ce n'est qu'une image alors… Je ne vois pas pourquoi les enfants ne pourraient plus rester.

- On se fait insulter dans la rue, murmura James. Tu sais…

Albus Severus donna un coup de coude à son frère aîné pour qu'il se taise. S'il enfonçait le clou, ils donneraient raison à leur mère. Heureusement, Lily Luna rattrapa la bafouille de son frère :

- Mais nous on s'en fiche. Ce n'est pas important si les gens sont méchants avec toi ou avec nous. Ce qui compte c'est qu'on se voit un tout petit peu.

- Et puis que cela soit en bien ou en mal, on parle de toi. C'est plutôt bon signe, non ? renchérit Albus.

Ginny regarda chacun de ses enfants avec une intensité telle que même le soleil aurait détourné les yeux.

- C'est aux enfants de décider, Ginny.

- Ils sont trop jeunes pour…

- On dirait ta mère.

Mauvais point. On rembobine.

Il y a quelques heures, les enfants d'Harry Potter sont arrivés chez lui comme le stipule la clause du divorce. Leur mère, au lieu de les laisser le week-end, a préféré venir les récupérer beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. A cause de l'hebdomadaire rubrique « _Ce que Potter a fait_ », Harry était quasiment assigné à domicile. Mais cela s'arrêtera bientôt. Rockritic finira par abandonner – tout du moins, il aura la réponse ce vendredi.

- Laisse-moi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Si ce n'est pas réglé d'ici là, je trouverai une solution qui mettra fin à tous nos problèmes. Lundi, tu seras fixée.

- Lundi, pas un seul jour de plus, répondit Ginny en détachant bien toutes les syllabes.

- Pas un seul.

- Dans ce cas, je te laisserai les enfants un peu plus longtemps la semaine prochaine pour rattraper les heures perdues. Dites au revoir à votre père.

Les trois enfants embrassèrent leur père et partir à regret. A peine la porte fut fermée que la solitude lui éreinta la gorge. Il n'était pas habitué à ce vide ni à ce silence. Il voulait la vie. Le jeune cinéaste se réfugia dans son bureau et feuilleta des albums au hasard. Des clichés de rencontre avec des monstres du cinéma, des tapis rouge, des festivals, des lieux insolites, des voyages, des tournages, des castings, des acteurs, des figurants, des décors et cette caméra qui ne tournait toujours pas.

Il repoussa le dernier album qu'il avait en main. D'un œil morne, il se dirigea au sous-sol de sa demeure londonienne où il s'était payé le luxe d'installer une salle de cinéma. Mais un cinéma seul n'avait pas de sens.

Harry se dégoutait presque de ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ses yeux vert ne brillaient plus on-ne-savait-quoi.

* * *

**3. Twenty-Two**

L'album de _Wakey ! Wakey !_ tournait toujours en fond sonore dans son salon. Draco chantonna brièvement en débarrassant la table. Son appartement était vide. Sa vie était vide de sens. Mais il devait faire l'homme fort et survivre. Se survivre.

C'était un de ces matins-là où il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée. Un matin où rien – ni même lui – n'avait d'importance. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Et quand il s'ennuyait, il pensait. Et ses pensées… eh bien, c'était des cauchemars éveillés. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il ne le pourrait sans doute jamais.

Il se dirigea vers son home-cinéma. Il enleva tous les DVD et vieilles K7. Il en fit des piles bien nettes. Et là au fond, tout au fond, il y avait ça… Son rêve entre ses mains. Draco passa son doigt dessus, puis toute sa main alla en effleurer la surface. C'était recouvert de poussière, c'était beau, c'était triste, c'était sa vie d'avant. Ses yeux gris se perdirent sur cet objet qui représentait tant pour lui. Il ravala sa fierté à défaut de pouvoir ravaler ses larmes. Il pleurait parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y aura personne pour le surprendre. Ça faisait du bien de craquer de temps à autre.

- Ça nous réalignait les chakras, disait-il souvent.

Blessé.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Quand le Draco Malefoy avait-il cessé de se préoccuper de l'essentiel ? Quand Rockritic avait-il laissé tomber le masque ? Quand avait-il commencé à pleurer ?

Le pourquoi ne se posait pas. Lui, il savait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se confier ou de crier sur les toits « Eh, regardez-moi ! Je souffre en silence. » Non. Il avait juste envie qu'on lui foute la paix de temps à autre. Parce que quand il se serait remis, il sera debout à cracher sur les autres et à leur enfoncer des couteaux dans le dos.

Face A : le salaud.

Face B : l'homme blessé.

Et il donnerait cher pour pouvoir être juste la première. Etre un salaud lui réussissait pas mal. Ça l'avait aidé dans la vie. Etre un salaud, ça protège. C'était une excellente capote. Mais cet objet était son Talon d'Achille, sa faiblesse en quelques centimètres carré. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a cachait.

Comme toute les fois où Draco se laissait aller, il finissait par se calmer.

**4. Square Peg Round Hole**

Il fallait qu'il pense à arrêter cette satanée musique. Il ne savait déjà plus pourquoi il l'avait mise en route.

- Putain, maugréa-t-il. Putain de merde, ce salopard m'a oublié. Ce connard ne se souvient même plus de ma tête.

D'un geste rageur, Draco essuya les traces humides sur ses joues. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait de la rage à revendre. Il avait envie de déglinguer Potter. Et à défaut de pouvoir le frapper avec ses poings, il devra se contenter des mots.

Il alluma son notebook et en quelques instants on lui demanda son code d'accès – alternance diabolique de chiffre et de lettre. Draco n'avait pas peur d'avouer qu'il avait toute sa vie dans son ordinateur. Il préférait qu'on lui roule dessus plutôt que de donner son code d'accès. Il y avait des albums entiers de photos privées – parfois même, très privées… Il y avait des enregistrements vidéo. Et surtout des textes. Des textes entiers. Des centaines de pages. Peut-être même un millier.

Ça faisait près de six ans qu'il écrivait.

Il écrivait un peu son histoire, son parcours, ses déceptions. Ecrire lui avait épargné une longue et couteuse thérapie. Il ouvrit un fichier Word assez conséquent. Celui-ci prit plusieurs minutes à comptabiliser le nombre totale de page. Entre temps, Draco vogua sur Facebook où il tenait un groupe contre Potter. Il actualisa certaines nouvelles, répondit à un ou deux mails puis retourna à sa page Word.

1024 pages. 654 879 mots et encore davantage de caractères. Sa vie en papier. Sa vie à lui. Sa boîte de Pandore. Il avait retravaillé des passages et corrigé des maladresses, des fautes, des lourdeurs… Il s'y était donné à corps perdu. Quand il allait mal, il s'asseyait et écrivait.

Seul hic, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de titre.

Mais aujourd'hui, il le tenait.

Ses doigts étaient suspendus à quelques centimètres au-dessus du clavier comme un pianiste qui redoutait de ne pas être à la hauteur d'un concerto.

**5. Dance So Good**

La musique tournait encore dans l'appartement. Peu à peu, Draco se laissa croire qu'elle remplissait un peu ces murs nus. Ce n'était pas si mal finalement… Le journaliste ferma les yeux quelques minutes et se demanda comment résumer mille pages en quelques mots. Ses doigts, comme une extension de ses yeux, se baladèrent sur le clavier. Il connaissait les touches par cœur. Depuis des siècles. Draco trouva non sans mal la touche-aveugle qui l'intéressait. Le F.

Cinq secondes. Et voilà qu'il avait écrit son titre.

**FUCK YOU**

En rouvrant les yeux, les deux mots étaient là, en caractère gras à briller sur la blancheur de la page virtuelle. Draco se dit, à cet instant, qu'au lieu d'écrire mille pages il aurait très bien pu écrire ces deux petits mots. Et cela reviendrait au même.

Il fit descendre le curseur en bas de la dernière page. Aujourd'hui, Draco voulait apposer le point final. Ce n'est pas en se lamentant sur son propre sort qu'il avancerait. Il fit craquer les os de ses mains et écrivit sans même penser :

« _Fils de pute, tu ne m'écraseras plus jamais. Maintenant, je suis immunisé contre les insultes, le venin des autres, la syphilis de tes actes et le VIH de tes mots. Je me suis pris des claques, des revers, des poings, des coups. Et je suis toujours debout à cracher sur les autres jusqu'à l'étouffement. Alors, je dirai simplement : nul avenir mais de la volonté à l'infini._ »

Draco ne prit même pas la peine et le soin de se relire. Il chercha le périphérique imprimante de son appartement. Il plaça deux énormes paquets de feuilles dans la machine et mis le tout en marche. Pendant ce temps, il prit un livre de poésie et son paquet de cigarettes et alla fumer sur son balcon.

Il n'entendait pas la machine s'activer. Mais les notes de la chaîne Hi-fi s'échappaient au-dehors comme l'odeur d'Astoria qui imprégnait chaque centimètre cube de cet appartement.

**6. 1876 –The Brooklyn Theater Fire**

Il alluma sa cigarette à l'aide d'un briquet qu'il avait laissé sur la terrasse il y a plusieurs jours et ouvrit le livre. Draco eu un sourire en pensant à l'ironie de la situation : qu'il soit en congé ou au travail il se perdait toujours dans les mots. Toujours les mots.

_Ces mots, ces petits mots portant tout sur leur dos._

_Ces petits rien, ces petits tout transportant_

_La mélancolie du monde, la mélancolie _

_Des autres et le bonheur des autres, le bonheur du_

_Monde. Ces mots, ces petits mots trop exploités_

_Qui usent avec le temps et qu'on oublie trop_

_Facilement. Ces mots qui s'emmêlent tous ensemble._

_Ces mots, ces petits mots portant tout sur leur dos. _[1]

Draco fumait en lisant. C'était satanément bon. Et puis la musique entrecoupée du bruit du papier qui s'écoulait et de l'encre qui chargeait. Là, il aurait presque pu être heureux. Presque, parce que son portable vibrait comme un démon dans sa poche. Un nouveau message d'une de ses maîtresses :

« _Viens._ »

Juste un mot. Un ordre ou une supplication. Draco ne savait pas. Il pianota sur l'écran tactile une réponse brève et sarcastique.

« _Utilise ton gode : il va rouiller._ »

Il s'apprêtait à le ranger dans la poche arrière de son jean quand une légère sonnerie retentit. Draco poussa un gémissement d'impatience. A force de se doigter, cette salope devenait bonne en textos.

« _Ecoute, tu vas te ramener. Mon mari revient seulement demain soir ça nous laisse le temps. Tu fais ton difficile mais quand tu verras ce que j'ai prévu pour toi… Dis-moi au moins ce que tu as. Je pourrai peut-être y remédier_. »

« _Je n'ai rien. Et non, tu ne peux pas y remédier – d'aucune manière. Je suis en mode loque humaine aujourd'hui : j'ai pas envie de baiser._ »

Draco laissa son portable sur la rambarde du balcon tandis qu'il laissait tomber les cendres de sa cigarette juste à côté, abîmant la belle pierre blanche. Son portable vibra encore une fois :

« _Menteur. Tu as TOUJOURS envie de baiser._ »

« _C'est dans ta tête, ça. Ou dans ton cul je ne sais plus trop. Fous-moi la paix Pansy._ »

« _OK. Ne t'avise plus de revenir la queue entre les jambes. Parce que t'as queue, je risque de la mordre._ »

« _T'es une vraie chienne._ »

« _Parle pour ta femme._ »

Draco voulut presque fracasser son téléphone contre la rambarde du balcon. Aujourd'hui, Pansy avait eu le dernier mot. Elle pouvait être sûre qu'il n'irait plus la baiser. Il se contenterait de faire l'amour avec Astoria.

Il avait fini sa cigarette.

Il en alluma une seconde – la compulsive.

**7. Feral Love**

Ça devait être la deuxième fois que cette chanson passait. Draco n'avait plus la notion du temps ou encore celle de l'espace. Il faisait frais sur Londres. Froid serait le terme plus adéquat. Il se laissa porter par le glas jusqu'à l'intérieur et referma la porte coulissante de la baie vitrée.

Un bon paquet de feuilles était déjà sorti de l'imprimante. Heureusement qu'il avait les cartouches d'encre professionnelles que le journal donnait aux employés. Il survola une page imprimée du bout des doigts et décida de tout laisser en plan. Il voulait fuguer. S'en aller sans laisser de trace. Quitter Londres. Son métier. Sa petite-amie…

Alors, il saisit son écharpe, son portefeuille et ses clefs. Il enfilait ses chaussures lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Astoria. Elle tenait deux sacs vert siglé _environmental friendly_.

- Ma sœur est revenue du travail plus tôt alors j'en ai profité pour faire les courses, expliqua-t-elle en refermant la porte de leur appartement.

Elle se dirigea jusque la cuisine ouverte en inox et commença à ranger les produits frais.

- Tu viens m'aider ?

Draco était resté là, les bras ballants, à la regarder s'activer. Les yeux d'Astoria voyagèrent du visage de son petit-ami, aux quelques DVD restés par terre jusqu'à l'imprimante qui battait le rythme et à la chaîne Hi-fi où se consumait quelques notes.

**8. Got It All Wrong**

- Mon ange, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui avec précaution. Tu es tout pâle.

- Je… Je veux m'en aller, Astoria.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Tu pourras garder l'appartement pendant mon absence : je ne te chasse pas. J'ai juste besoin de faire le vide dans ma tête. Ça prendra certainement un peu de temps mais… J'en ai besoin.

- Et moi j'ai besoin de _toi_. Il faut que je te défonce le cul avec mon poing pour que tu le comprennes ça ?

- Tu deviens aussi vulgaire que moi, fit-il remarquer d'une voix lente et grave.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je t'aimais bien avant. J'aimais bien ton côté garce à la Mary-Sue. Ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir coucher avec un ange.

- Draco… Je te connais, dit Astoria en lui jetant un sourire timide. Tous les mois tu as tes règles. Tous les mois, tu as le blues sans savoir pourquoi. Tu deviens grognon et associable. Tu passes tes nerfs sur tout et n'importe quoi. Tu me cris dessus sans aucune raison valable. Et tu sais comment je réponds ?

- Par le silence.

- Par le silence, oui. Tu as déjà eu envie de partir plusieurs fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Et pourtant, tu es toujours là.

- Je ne dois sûrement pas avoir les couilles de le faire, prononça le journaliste soudainement pensif.

- Surtout que je te vois mal te débrouiller dans la nature.

Il ne méritait pas Astoria. Il ne méritait pas son boulot. Il ne méritait pas ce putain de loft. Il ne méritait pas d'être lui. Quel merdier ! Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de se lamenter sur son propre sort à la Bella Swan. Il se transformait en gonzesse ! Voilà à quoi aboutissaient des années dans le journalisme.

On entrait avec une paire de couilles. Et on y ressortait avec deux balles d'ovaires.

**9. Light Outside**

C'était une de ses journées moche, toute grise, où l'on s'ennuyait ferme chez soi. On pensait à des trucs glauques et tristes, qu'on restait là, comme une loque humaine à se maudire. Mais Draco Malefoy aimait ce genre de journée parce que ça lui permettait de penser un peu à lui autrement qu'à travers son emploi si prenant. Et puis… s'ennuyer signifiait qu'on avait encore du temps à perdre. C'était beau car cela impliquait qu'on vivait et qu'on avait encore de longues journées de doute et d'incertitude devant nous.

- Tu as écrit un article trop prenant, c'est ça ? supposa Astoria en reprenant le rangement des courses. Tu t'es laissé déborder par ce personnage qu'est Rockritic ?

- Non, aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas Rockritic. Il est en congé.

- C'est dommage : Rockritic est un terriblement bon amant.

- Tu devras te satisfaire avec moi, Draco. Tu crois que ça fera l'affaire ?

Astoria glissa une main dans son pantalon en arquant un sourcil :

-Je crois bien que oui, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je pervertisse tout ce que je touche ? ironisa Draco entre deux baisers.

- Cela doit sûrement être une de tes spécificités.

Elle planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens tandis que ses doigts remontaient lentement son pull.

**10. Car Crash**

Dix. Dix secondes. Il suffit de dix petites secondes à Astoria pour faire tout oublier à Draco Malefoy. Son spleen, son ennuie, sa mélancolie, son orgueil à toute épreuve, ses maîtresses, sa libido d'enfer, son projet avorté de fugue, son autobiographie, et les larmes de ce matin.

Ils se retrouvèrent nus dans la cuisine.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de la porter comme une princesse jusqu'à la chambre. Car sa chambre, c'était un peu partout du moins qu'il y avait son odeur imprégnée quelque part…

Un dernier coup de rein, et c'était terminé – un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, mais terminé quand même. Draco n'eut pas honte d'avoir jouit précocement. Ça arrivait quand on réfléchissait trop ou… ou quand on avait le moral au plus bas.

- Déjà ? gloussa faiblement Astoria.

- Je suis K.O. Si t'as encore de la force tu vas devoir continuer le travail toute seule. Moi, je reste ici.

Astoria grogna quelque chose tout en se calant plus confortablement contre son torse. Puis, une sonnerie retentit.

- Ton imprimante n'a plus de papier.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

La jeune femme se releva péniblement et vit le téléphone portable de son amant vibrer sur la table basse. Elle décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Passe, dit Draco d'un ton pressant.

- Je… Quoi ? Je vous demande pardon ?

Draco se redressa et eu un léger regard paniqué.

- C'est qui ?

- Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! s'époumona Astoria.

- Donne, ordonna le journaliste en tendant sa main.

- Non, vous écoutez-moi : vous ne rappelez plus à ce numéro. Sale garce !

Astoria tremblait. De tout son corps. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Elle se leva et jeta le téléphone à la figure de Draco qui le reçut sur sa tempe.

- T'es qu'un connard de première Draco Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle en ramassant ses vêtements tombés pêle-mêle dans l'appartement. UN CONNARD !

- Rah, je t'en prie. Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas… minimisa ce dernier.

- Non, effectivement, je ne m'en doutais pas. Tu… Tu m'écœures. C'est donc ça ton excuse ? Que j'aurais dû m'en douter ?

- Et tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? Que je ne sais pas garder ma queue entre mes jambes ? Bordel, quand tu m'as pris tu savais très bien quels étaient mes défauts. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble qu'ils ont totalement disparus. Je suis tel que je suis. Rien ne me changera.

- Alors tu vas voir une pute ?

- Ce ne sont pas des… putes.

- Des ? DES ? Y'en a combien au juste ? Tu es donc si pourri que ça ? Vas te faire soigner, sale baiseur. Tu veux tirer ton coup ? D'accord, mais tu ne passeras plus par moi. Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais une nana qui écarte les cuisses pour pas une thune ça n'a qu'un mot dans mon dictionnaire. Une pute.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur le tapis du salon, là où, quelques minutes auparavant, ils avaient fait l'amour.

- Tu t'en fiches, c'est ça ? reprit Astoria en enfilant son string en dessous de sa mini-jupe. Tu n'en n'as strictement rien à faire que je t'ai pris en flagrant délit ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je savais que ce jour arriverait. J'assume mes responsabilités.

Astoria s'était déjà entièrement revêtue. Elle jaugea Draco de toute sa hauteur et lui cracha à la figure :

- On avait essayé de me prévenir. Je n'ai pas écouté. Mais je suis bien obligée d'admettre qu'une mauvaise graine reste une mauvaise graine. Alors, va te faire foutre Draco Malefoy.

Elle claqua la porte et la dernière chanson de l'album s'insinua doucement entre ses tympans agressés par les cris récents de sa petite-amie.

**11. Take It Like A Man**

Draco était allongé là, par terre, nu comme le jour de sa naissance. Il n'arrivait même plus à avoir la moindre pensé cohérente. La musique. L'imprimante. Les courses. Le sperme. Le tapis. Les cigarettes. La poésie. L'adultère. La dispute. Et la musique surtout…

La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était d'éteindre la chaîne hifi. Il voulait que tout se taise autour de lui.

Parce que Draco Malefoy était complètement _Wakey ! Wakey !_

Abusé.

Blessé.

Pété.

Epuisé.

Dégouté.

Désabusé.

Et là, il dû admettre que ce n'était pas de la faute de Potter, mais bien uniquement de la sienne. Ce n'est pas Potter qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui – ou peut-être que si…

**A suivre**

* * *

[1] Poème de **Livioute **- une amie sublime. Il est plus beau dit à haute voix qu'écrit. Mais ceci n'est qu'un avis personnel.


	4. Cool Blood

**Posté le** : 16 Décembre 2010. Pour un chapitre lu, deux écrits.

**Note très importante concernant des révélations sur les prochains chapitres et la vie sexuelle de Draco** : Blablabla.

**Post-it :** Je tenais bon à préciser que dans cette fanfiction, Harry est un peu plus âgé que Draco. Gardez-le à l'esprit ! Au fait, j'avais la chanson _Cool _de_ West Side Story _dans la tête. Il y a d'ailleurs quelques bribes de paroles incrustées dans le récit. Je les ai mise en italique et je n'ai pas ajouté de traduction car c'était des mots assez simples. Et ça enlèverait le rythme aux paroles données par le compositeur d'origine. Et un énorme merci pour vos commentaires (j'allais en oublier l'essentiel dis donc...) !

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 3 : « Cool Blood »**

* * *

Harry Potter s'était levé très tôt ce matin-là. Enfin, la formule la plus correcte serait de dire qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il se rongeait le sang à l'idée qu'aujourd'hui on était vendredi, et que le vendredi c'était le jour du poisson, du sabbat et surtout – de Rockritic. Harry Potter détestait le vendredi. Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsqu'il se résolut à enfin quitter sa cinémathèque personnelle. Le jeune cinéaste se ressourça dans un classique un peu old-school : _West Side Story_. Il n'était pas fan des comédies musicales et encore moins des histoires d'amour à la Roméo et Juliette, mais ce film-là, c'était différent. Les jeux de couleurs, les problèmes sociaux profonds qui y sont abordés, la caméra qui dansait comme un acteur à part entière… Il aurait voulu savoir filmer comme ça parfois.

Il chantait à tu tête _Cool_ en éteignant les lumières et en fermant la porte à clef derrière lui. Cette chanson parlait de la maîtrise de soi, du sang-froid et de l'impassibilité, quoique puisse être la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait. _Du sang froid !_

Et Harry eut un sourire carnassier en pensant que si Rockritic n'arrêtait pas, c'était lui qui aurait du sang froid sur les mains. Il le mettait dans un tel état de rage à chaque article publié qu'il était bien capable de tuer de… sang-froid. Harry craqua les os de ses deux mains comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper dans quelque chose.

- _Cool, man_, prononça-t-il comme dans la chanson.

Mais peut-être que… que la prochaine fois qu'il irait à la rédaction du tabloïd, il pourrait peut-être croiser Rockritic en personne ? Peut-être que ce dernier serait seul ? Peut-être que le voir en personne l'effraierait ? Peut-être que c'était une mauviette ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait en profiter ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui casser le nez ?

- _Boy, boy, crazy boy_… chantonna le cinéaste afin d'apaiser ses nerfs.

Il faisait encore nuit noire. En allumant les lumières, les couleurs l'agressèrent. Le rouge de sa cuisine l'attira. Le frigo était plein à craquer. Combien de fois devra-t-il répéter à ses employés de maison qu'il ne mangeait pas de légumes ? Néanmoins, il prit l'assortiment de légumes et les passa au mixeur après les avoir épluché. L'appareil les coupa en lamelles ou en rondelle, selon son bon vouloir. Il mit le tout dans une assiette creuse accompagnés de mayonnaise et de moutarde. Calé dans son fauteuil en cuir bleu-marine, Harry Potter alluma la télévision et tomba sur une rediffusion des épisodes de _Californication_. Il en regarda deux ou trois en piochant dans son assiettée. C'est seulement au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent le vide qu'il se rendit compte du temps qui avait passé.

Comme une loque humaine, il se redressa péniblement et alla déposer son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. La maison était silencieuse, vide, hantée. Les arbres du jardin anglais projetaient des ombres vampiriques qui suçaient jusqu'au sang toute once de chaleur entre les murs. Il faisait froid. Alors, courageusement, Harry alluma la cheminé à l'éthanol. Ça puait. C'était dangereux. C'était polluant. C'était Ginny qui l'avait choisi.

Il devait penser à changer de cheminé, à changer de vision sur le mariage, à changer de garde-robe, à changer de voiture, à changer de gueule aussi… Tout lui rappelait Ginny : le monde entier était roux et tentateur.

Avec Cho, c'était juste de la figuration, du remplacement, de l'intérim en coucherie. C'était rien de bien sérieux. Pas une fille qu'il présenterait à ses amis ou à sa famille. C'était une poupée pour lui, un jouet pour elle. Et il avait définitivement envie de se distraire. Le divertissement le détournait de ses idées sombres. Mais aujourd'hui, il était comme un fauve en cage : Il mordait les barreaux et rugissait d'impatience. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas quitter chez lui. Harry Potter regardait l'aube glisser entre les nuages recouvrant Londres et s'imagina le drôle de mécanisme qui emmènerait son magazine jusqu'à sa demeure. Il s'imaginait nettement la main tiède de Rockritic recouvrir le papier de mot suintant de rage, puis l'encre s'incruster dans le journal, le journal imprimé à la chaîne, la chaîne qui se brise pour former des maillons, des maillons transformés en pack, des packs au kiosque d'en bas, et d'en bas on fait monter les journaux en haut, chez les particuliers.

Harry avait ses mains dans ses poches. Son annuaire gauche était nu. Il se sentait seul, là, ici, tout de suite. La compagnie lui manquait. Les rires d'enfants, le bruit du ballon qui rebondit, les cris, les bagarres, les remontrances, les enfants… Les enfants lui manquaient. Ses enfants lui manquaient.

En fait, jamais il ne s'était imaginé devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. D'un côté il avait brillamment réussi d'un point de vue professionnel. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait lamentablement échoué concernant sa vie sentimentale. Harry Potter s'était toujours imaginé qu'il ferait quelques courts et moyens-métrage puis qu'il deviendrait un employé landa dans une société bancaire, lunette vissée sur le nez, résigné à avoir abandonné ses rêves, père de trois mômes braillards qui lui enverraient de la purée à la figure au dîner et une femme à la Molly Weasley. Sincèrement, Harry pensait que ça vie allait devenir comme ça, banale. Pourtant, le destin lui avait donné un coup de pouce : premier moyen-métrage, premier succès. Et puis ils se sont vite enchaînés. Toujours des récompenses. Toujours des prix. Et la fierté qui gonflait dans sa poitrine. Il brillait de bonheur… Il avait tout. Tout, à part l'amour de sa femme.

Quand il avait épousé Ginny, celle-ci le dévorait chaque instant du regard. Il se perdait dans ses pupilles noisette. Cette lueur factice l'avait longtemps ensorcelé. Elle l'avait embrassé la première. Il lui avait volé sa virginité en premier. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il avait su que Dean Thomas – l'ex de Ginny – lui était déjà passé dessus. Et récemment, il appris également que jamais elle n'avait réellement prêté serment de fidélité. Elle lui avait juste fait des enfants pour dissiper ses soupçons. Il ne savait toujours pas comment dire à son fils aîné qu'il n'en n'était pas le père biologique… James, fruit défendu entre Ginny et on-ne-savait-qui. Si Harry le savait c'est parce qu'il avait fait des tests de paternité sur chacun de ses enfants après le divorce. Les deux derniers étaient de lui. Certain. Mais le premier… Le premier c'était son fils. Son fils à lui et à quelqu'un d'autre. Ginny l'avait trahi de nombreuses fois. De trop nombreuses fois. Pour elle, il n'était qu'une bonne prise. Un type sur lequel on pouvait s'accrocher pendant quelques années – et enfin prendre son envol par soi-même. Ça se trouve que ce divorce était prévu depuis leur nuit de noce…

Mais il devait garder son calme.

_Du sang-froid ! _

Pourtant, il était d'un naturel sanguin. Colérique. Impulsif. C'était une beuglante ce Potter. Il n'était pas d'un naturel calme ou posé. Il gérait tout à l'intuition. Et nombre de fois, son intuition l'avait lourdement trompé. Sur son mariage notamment. Pour se consoler, Harry se disait qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre…

5. 56 a.m. indique sa montre à quartz. Ils sont en train de refourguer les journaux un peu partout dans la ville, maintenant… Harry s'éloigne de la fenêtre et part dans sa chambre. A l'intérieur il y avait une vaste salle de bain faite de marbre trouvé dans une carrière au Maroc. Il était tellement foncé, que de loin on aurait pu se laisser croire qu'il s'agissait de l'ébène pur.

L'eau fit _ploc ! ploc !_ sur son corps fatigué. Le glouglou du robinet ouvragé. Les filaments transparents qui serpentaient sa peau. Ça le détendait. Ça le détendait toujours les douches. Il y avait certainement une vertu médicinale derrière tout ça… Il se sécha et mit des vêtements propres. En allant dans son salon, il vit que son employé avait mis le tabloïd bien en évidence sur la table basse. Harry Potter s'assit sur le canapé et saisit le magazine du bout des doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal disséqué particulièrement repoussant. Automatiquement, il feuilleta le magazine jusqu'à la page 18. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent au titre :

Ce que Potter a fait 19 novembre 20**

« _J'ai des droits et je les connais._ » Incroyable : Potter se lance dans une vendetta.

Ses deux émeraudes sautèrent d'une ligne à une autre de la chronique de Rockritic.

« […]_ Puant le sexe et infectant l'étage entier, le Potter vient plaider sa cause au près du despote éclairé qu'est Earl Montgomery _[…]_ Geignard et capricieux, l'enfant en a marre que des centaines de paires d'yeux soient braqués sur lui à chacun de ses déplacements._ […]_ Il ne comprend pas que si sa femme l'a quitté c'est parce qu'il n'est décidément pas parfait et que baiser est sa Kryptonite de super-héros. _[…]_ Potter est mon super-héros. C'est mon Superman de la débauche, mon Spiderman des relations foireuses, mon Wally West de la gaffe… Ou peut-être est-il simplement Robin ? Pédé comme il l'a toujours été. _[…]_ Oui, je m'adresse personnellement à toi petit branleur. Je sais que tu lis ça. Je sais que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire depuis quelques temps. Je sais aussi que tu attends une réponse de ma part. Non. Non, je n'arrêterai pas. _[…]_ J'arrête tout si tu trouves mon nom et comment on s'est connu. Car bien évidemment, je te connais._ »

Il avait retenu uniquement quelques phrases – et bien évidemment, la fin. La fin qui sonnait pratiquement comme une promesse :

_J'arrête tout si tu trouves mon nom et comment on s'est connu._

Alors comme ça, Rockritic et lui s'étaient déjà rencontrés ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? C'était comme si une multitude de perspectives s'ouvraient soudainement à lui.

Ça pouvait être n'importe quand, n'importe où, n'importe comment et surtout, un grand n'importe quoi. Il avait dit à Ginny que lundi, il aurait trouvé une solution. On était vendredi matin et il avait trois jours entiers pour la trouver. Trois jours pour trouver qui se cachait derrière la plume de Rockritic. Une idée saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit : Et si c'était une femme ? Et si c'était une femme qu'il avait autrefois blessée dans son orgueil et qui se vengeait sous le couvert de l'écriture d'un homme ? Ou peut-être était-ce un type quelconque dont il s'était moqué ouvertement dans le passé – bien que cela ne soit pas trop son genre. Harry réfléchissait beaucoup. Ça lui prenait encore plus la tête de se dire qu'il connaissait ce type – ou nana – et qu'il était face à un mur. Honnêtement, ça lui faisait peur. Peur de savoir qu'il avait certainement montré une part de son visage à Rockritic et que ce dernier ne puisse être reconnaissable.

La seule image qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était Zorro, le vengeur masqué qui du bout de son sabre marquait ses ennemis et ses lieux de frappes par un magistral Z. Harry Potter paniqua à l'idée qu'un immense Z puisse se trouver sur son front. Il y porta son index. Non, rien. Zorro n'avait pas encore frappé.

Harry Potter se leva subitement et alla chercher son téléphone portable qu'il avait laissé dans son bureau. Il appuya longuement sur la touche numéro 1 qui appela un de ses contacts favoris. Au bout de quatre sonneries, on répondit enfin :

- Allo ? brailla une voix au bout du fil. C'est qui ? Répondez, j'ai les yeux fermés.

- Ron, c'est moi.

- Qui toi ?

- Tu ne reconnais pas la voix de ton meilleur ami ?

- Tu aurais pu être la voix de la mort que je n'aurais pas sourcillé. Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt ?

- On est vendredi.

- Et… ? Ecoute Harry, commandement numéro 1 : Ne jamais réveiller un Ronald Weasley à 6h du matin alors qu'il est censé être en repos. Commandement numéro 2 : Ne jamais demander à un mec au saut du lit un truc en rapport avec la date, les chiffres, l'heure et tout ce qui porte un numéro. Alors, que ce passe-t-il le vendredi ?

- J'ai eu la réponse de Rockritic. Il a dit non. Il ne va pas arrêter.

- C'est étonnant dis donc… Ce mec, il a la détermination de Staline dans ses beaux jours. Cherche pas, t'aurais pas pu le faire flancher.

- Mais il m'a laissé une ouverture. Il dit que si je trouve son identité et comment… comment nous nous sommes rencontrés – car il dit qu'on se connaît – et bien, il arrêterait d'écrire dans ce journal. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Tu as une idée toi ?

- Commandement numéro 3 : Voir le commandement numéro 2.

- Oh, pitié Ron. J'ai besoin d'aide là, mon vieux. Bon, passe-moi Hermione.

Il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui se retournait dans son lit et après une minute, Ron reprit :

-Elle s'est enroulée dans la couette et a fait un doigt d'honneur. Tu devras repasser quand on sera réveillé. Hier soir on a… Enfin, on s'est couché tard. Si tu n'as rien de prévu, on viendra dans l'après-midi trouver une solution ensemble.

- OK, je vous attends ici.

Et ils raccrochèrent. Harry se dit qu'à part attendre, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Son cerveau fonctionnait trop au ralenti pour qu'il se lance maintenant dans son enquête de Rockritic. Alors, en guise de repos, il s'assit sur le large fauteuil de son bureau, fixant le plafond en essayant de faire défiler devant ses yeux la pellicule de ses souvenirs. Mais c'était très difficile de s'arrêter sur certains événements lorsqu'on ne savait même pas qui chercher…

_You wanna live in this lousy world ? Play it cool._

Au bout d'une heure, dépité, il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, sur le bureau. Il était _nervous breakdown_, comme aimait dire Ron. Au bout du rouleau. Il en était même venu à dire « Si quelqu'un m'aime dans l'univers… » Mais en général ça ne fonctionnait jamais.

_I wanna get even ! _

_Get cool ! _

Sur un accès de colère, il envoya valdinguer toutes les affaires se trouvant sur son bureau. Les stylos, les piles de lettres et de recommandés, les romans divers et même quelques albums souvenirs qu'il avait ouvert mercredi sans les remettre à leur place. Un des albums se fracassa contre le mur. Harry expira, se sentant légèrement mieux. Il se leva et entreprit de tout ramasser. Il prit l'album et les pages se mirent en mouvement. Le cinéaste jeta l'album d'un air affichant un total je-m'en-foutisme. Il rassembla les papiers et les remis sur son bureau.

_I wanna bust ! _

_Bust cool ! _

Il relut une lettre écrite par Luna depuis Los Angeles et la déposa sous un presse-papier. Toutefois, Harry Potter s'arrêta dans son geste. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Un cliché. Une photo. Un visage renfermé dans du papier glacé. Un sourire figé dans le continuum espace-temps.

_I wanna go ! _

_Go cool ! _

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et son cœur lui chantait de rester cool.

_Turn off the juice, boy._

Oui, Harry Potter était d'un naturel sanguin. Colérique. Impulsif. C'était une beuglante ce Potter. Il n'était pas d'un naturel calme ou posé. Il gérait tout à l'intuition. Et nombre de fois, son intuition l'avait lourdement trompé. Mais là, il était sûr et certain d'avoir trouvé.

Trouvé qui était Rockritic.

**A suivre**

* * *

[Voix-off]_ Prochain chapitre. LE chapitre. Qui dit révélation... dit ré-vé-la-tion. _


	5. Woodstock, Terre de Feu

**Posté le : **19 Décembre 2010. _C'est pas de la neige : c'est du sperme congelé des anges._

**Note du pantin articulé qui a posé ses doigts sur le clavier : **Non, vous ne rêvez pas : ceci est bel et bien un pavé. Alors, je sais que vous vous posiez mille et une questions sur le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire. Vous m'avez fait part de quelques-unes de vos suggestions : anciens amants, anciens camarades de classe etc. Mais, pour le moment, personne n'a réellement trouvé. Donc, je suis assez contente d'avoir pu "couver" le secret. Sachez tout de même que la fanfiction ne s'arrête pas sur cette révélation. Bien évidemment, c'est intéressant de savoir comment nos deux amis fanfictionesques géreront la nouvelle situation. _Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et de bonnes vacances !_

**Post-it : **Chapitre rédigé la nuit du 13 au 14 décembre. Au lieu de réviser mes partiels. _Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver ! _Dans l'espoir que ce chapitre vous plaise.

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 4 : « Woodstock, Terre de Feu »**

* * *

Harry Potter était penché au-dessus l'album photos. Il passa son doigt sur le feuillet plastique protégeant les différents clichés et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il voyagea d'une page à une autre et pourtant, pourtant… il n'avait jamais fait attention à cette photographie. C'était il y a plusieurs années de cela. C'était un cliché sans importance, un parmi tant d'autres. Il les gardait précieusement car c'était des souvenirs de tournage. Le jeune cinéaste avait toujours voulu garder des traces du chemin parcouru, des coulisses, de la montée et de la destruction des décors, des éclats de rire avec les acteurs, la complicité avec le metteur en scène… Tout. Harry Potter avait tout gardé.

Son index parcouru la courbure des câbles trainant par terre sur la photographie, puis il remonta vers l'endroit où se trouvait la caméra montée sur des rails. Derrière, le décor d'un appartement sordide suintant la dérive des sixties – _Sex, Drug and rock n' roll_. Il y avait cette légère lumière tamisée qui, au lieu de rendre l'atmosphère chaleureuse, la rendait plus glauque encore. Et au milieu, il y avait lui. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie. C'était lorsqu'ils avaient débuté le tournage d'un de ses films les plus aboutis : « _Woodstock, Terre de Feu_ ». Il se revoyait écrire l'intrigue dans un café new-yorkais alors que Ginny était enceinte d'Albus. Il se revoyait pris dans l'écriture de cette histoire trop passionnante. Il se revoyait fouiller les archives historiques. Il se revoyait marcher sur Woodstock la première fois. Et, aussi naturellement, il eut envie d'en faire un film. Le film qui l'avait pris aux tripes pendant des mois.

Et comme un voile floue qu'on lèverait tout doucement, il se revoyait parfaitement à cette époque-là. Il se revoyait croiser ce jeune homme, Rockritic, pour la toute première fois. Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche lorsqu'il se souvint. Il se souvint de tout. Du début, mais de la fin surtout.

D'un geste presque machinal, il fouilla dans ses tiroirs afin d'y trouver ses lunettes sans quitter des yeux la photographie. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte, il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert par hasard ? C'était pourtant si évident ! Harry Potter plissa légèrement ses sourcils : la vérité lui sautait aux yeux. Pas besoin de mot. Pas besoin de musique. Pas besoin de Madeleine de Proust. Tout était là, sur son visage.

D'un geste sec, il referma l'album. Il le prit sous son bras et attrapa son manteau dans le hall d'entrée ainsi que les clefs de sa vieille Mustang. Le cinéaste dévala les escaliers menant à sa villa et se mit au volant de sa voiture de collection. Il jeta l'album et ses lunettes sur le siège passager et passa une main dans ses cheveux. La vérité, ça foutait une sacrée trouille. La mort dans l'âme, il mit la clef de contact et démarra.

Londres était franchement moche. C'était à quelques milliers de kilomètres, il y a presque onze ans, qu'il avait tourné _Woodstock, Terre de Feu_. Une date presque anniversaire. Le divorce, la perte de la garde des enfants, ses ennuis avec les médias, l'avaient aveuglé de tout le reste. Il s'était même oublié lui-même. Harry Potter en avait presque oublié de respirer. Pour meubler le silence, il alluma l'autoradio : on passait du Bon Jovi. Ça faisait du bien. Ça le détendait presque. Presque, parce que maintenant qu'il savait tout, il ne pouvait plus oublier.

Peut-être qu'il avait conduit vite, ou peut-être que Londres avait un trafic plutôt fluide aujourd'hui, mais en tout cas, Harry Potter arriva assez rapidement devant les portes de la Rédaction du tabloïd où écrivait Rockritic. Il se gara dans le parking payant et rangea son reçu dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il se gara en bataille un peu plus loin et souffla, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il éteignit les feux et le moteur et se redonna courage. Alors qu'il descendait de sa voiture, une autre qui venait d'arriver se gara en marche-arrière juste en face. Harry Potter fut d'abord ébloui par la clarté des feux, puis lorsque tout s'éteignit, il aperçut le visage de Rockritic à travers son pare-brise.

Ils se regardaient.

Ils savaient tous les deux la vérité maintenant.

Ils se reconnaissaient.

Dans le parking, on entendait en fond sonore la musique des Guns N Roses, _Don't Cry_. Harry s'avança droit vers l'autre voiture tandis que le conducteur en fermait les portes. Une fois à un mètre de lui, le jeune cinéaste prononça :

- Vous ne vous vous appelez pas Earl Montgomery, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre ne répondit rien. Il rangea les clefs de sa voiture et vérifia qu'il avait bien son portefeuille et son portable sur lui. Il grignotait des secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? lança-t-il finalement.

- Ça me fait que vous avez déposé un avis vendredi dernier, Rockritic. Une espèce de marché : je trouve votre identité et vous arrêtez de me calomniez. J'ai bien compris ?

- Vous savez lire, je dois l'admettre. Mais n'importe quel zouave ou pute de bas étage aurait pu vous dire que j'étais Rockritic. Ce n'est pas un vrai secret, ici, à Londres.

Le chroniqueur marchait en de grandes enjambées jusqu'à l'ascenseur menant aux étages des bureaux.

- Excusez-moi de ne pas être aussi bon journaliste que vous, plaida Harry avec un léger sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres. De toute manière, vous serez bientôt un journaliste au chômage : je sais où et quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Draco s'arrêta. Il prit une fraction de seconde pour se constituer un masque tout à fait impassible et se retourna pour planter ses yeux gris dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

- Et cette fois, j'ai des preuves, appuya Harry Potter en brandissant son album.

Sans se préoccuper s'il le suivait ou non, le jeune cinéaste se dirigea vers une voiture garée le plus près et déposa l'album ouvert à la bonne page sur le capot. Finalement, Draco Malefoy se résigna à le rejoindre et ses yeux se déposèrent sur la photographie.

- Et alors ? argua-t-il d'une voix blessante.

- Vous êtes là, répondit simplement le jeune cinéaste en déposant son doigt sur un Draco plus jeune, les cheveux plus éclatants et aux yeux qui pétillaient. Je ne vous aurais presque pas reconnu : ce sont les cheveux qui m'ont aidé. C'était… c'était il y a bientôt onze ans, c'est bien ça ?

L'autre ne répondit rien, la gorge nouée.

- Vous aviez… dix-neuf ans.

- Dix-huit, rectifia Draco. J'avais dix-huit ans sur cette photo.

Un silence. Un de ses silences gênant et glacé qu'on peinait à retransmettre au cinéma. Harry fixait la photo et Draco fixait Harry, chacun dans l'expectative.

- Casting de _Woodstock, Terre de Feu _ il y a presque onze ans. Second rôle : Samuel Malone, le meilleur ami de la camée de Woodstock. On m'a dit qu'on vous avait choisi pour votre ressemblance flagrante avec ma description du personnage et – surtout – pour votre talent. On m'a certifié que vous étiez bon, très bon même… Alors, je n'ai pas essayé de vérifier, j'avais déjà trop à faire. Je faisais confiance aux recruteurs. Je ne vous avais vu qu'en photo et ça m'avait suffi. Vous étiez exactement ce que je cherchais. Puis… puis il a fallu tourner. Et votre prestation était à des années lumières du portrait élogieux qu'on m'avait brossé de vous. Un grand acteur en devenir, m'avait-on dit. Et à partir de ce moment, j'ai arrêté d'écouter les « on dit ».

Draco respirait à peine. Ce moment, il l'avait attendu presque toute sa vie. Les explications.

- Vous étiez nul, conclut le cinéaste.

- Et ça ne vous fait rien de me le dire une seconde fois ? Ça ne vous fait rien d'enfoncer le clou un peu plus profondément ? Vous… vous avez brisé mes rêves… ma vie. Ce jour-là, vous m'avez détruit. Et je me suis juré… je me suis fait la promesse de détruire également la vôtre.

* * *

Onze ans plus tôt. États-Unis. Etat de New-York. Ville de Woodstock. 7000 habitants. Le 14 juin 20**. 15h19. 33° degré à l'ombre. Une mouche fonce vers un ventilateur. Elle se fait broyer par les hélices en rotation. Près de celui-ci se trouve un jeune homme, ou plutôt un garçon. Il n'avait pas le moindre poil au menton. Il avait un visage presque angevin. Ses yeux gris brillaient presque d'insouciance. Il regardait allé et venir le personnel du film. C'était magique de voir cette fourmilière s'agiter. En étant un simple spectateur de cinéma, on ne pouvait se douter qu'autant de personnes travaillaient là, derrière. Soudain, un filament de fumée âcre fit un mouvement ample devant ses yeux.

- Tu veux ?

La jeune femme assise à côté de lui tendait une cigarette avec un immense sourire. Elle avait, pour le besoin du film, teint ses cheveux en violet. Ce n'était pas une couleur agressive. La coiffeuse avait fait en sorte d'adoucir la teinte par des nuances de brun-chocolat. Cela se mariait à merveille. Elle avait un visage qu'on volerait volontiers : des traits délicats, des yeux bleus en amande et un sourire à désarmer un bandit. Elle était tellement ancrée dans son personnage qu'elle se faisait constamment appeler Alicia, comme l'héroïne du film. L'héroïne accro à l'héroïne. La camée de Woodstock.

- Non, je ne fume pas, répondit simplement Draco en reportant son attention sur le machiniste.

- Ne sois pas bête. Prends.

Elle lui déposa carrément la cigarette entre les doigts. Draco la regarda comme une chose curieuse qui pouvait mériter son attention. Il prit une première bouffée sans se douter, qu'onze ans plus tard, il n'aura toujours pas arrêté. Il réprima une légère quinte de toux afin de paraître plus « cool ».

- Bah voilà, tu as fait ton baptême ! s'exclama Alicia d'une voix joyeuse. Et puis, ça fait un peu mauvais genre : on joue dans un film peuplé de drogues diverses et toi… et toi tu ne fumes pas.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dépendre de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose dans ma vie, dit-il en fixant la régisseuse qui prenait des notes dans un calepin. Je veux être libre, moi.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es tiré de chez toi ? Tes parents ont réagi comment quand ils ont su que tu étais parti ? Ça ne fait pas bizarre… Je veux dire, ici, on est à des milliers de kilomètres de ce qu'on connaît et de nos proches. S'il t'arrive une tuile, tu vas chez qui ? Tu connais quelqu'un dans l'état de New York ? Et quand tu rentreras chez toi, tu…

- Je ne sais pas si je rentrerai chez moi un jour, dit-il sans même la regarder. Quand le film sera fini, j'irai juste ailleurs. Je bougerai un peu partout. Je me vois mal, plus tard, avec une petite femme, une maison en banlieue avec la haie repeinte, le facteur qui passe tous les matins et le chien… et les gosses. C'est les gosses surtout que je n'arriverai pas à digérer. Le chien ça va encore. Tu lui dis "assis", "ta gueule", "pas bien" et c'est bon. Un gamin, ça braille toujours sans s'arrêter. Et tu ne peux pas lui dire ta gueule. Je veux des petits boulots, rien de fixe ni de stable. Je veux la bohème. Je veux être un artiste.

Alicia éclata de rire, d'un rire clair et franc. Pour taire la rumeur de ses éclats, elle entreprit de fumer alors que ses épaules tressautaient. Elle regarda Draco comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant en plein âge de raison et se pencha vers lui pour lui dire :

- Et tu crois que c'est ça être artiste ? Courir d'aventure en aventure ? Être un vagabond ? Ne pas d'avoir d'attache ? Quand t'es artiste… tu n'es jamais libre. Tu es enchaîné par tes rêves, dévoré par ta passion et le cœur pris par ta muse. Etre artiste c'est accepté d'être l'esclave et à la fois le maître. Toi, tout ce que tu demandes c'est qu'on te foute la paix. Alors dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens tourner ce film. C'était un prétexte de fugue ?

- Je n'ai pas fugué. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis parfaitement responsable.

Alicia sourit encore. La maquilleuse déposa sa palette et pinceaux sur le comptoir tandis que son assistante s'occupait à ramener le reste du matériel. Alicia et Draco étaient tous deux face à un miroir qui illuminait l'éclat imperceptible de leurs regards.

- Tes parents… ils savent que tu veux devenir acteur ?

- Je ne veux pas devenir acteur. Je le suis déjà, dit-il simplement. Mes parents sont l'archétype même de ce à quoi je ne veux pas ressembler plus tard. Mon père a des titres de noblesse en Angleterre. Il est duché et il croit que j'en ai quelque chose à branler. Il n'est même pas foutu de se faire à manger. Il connaît rien de la vie, la vraie et… des gens comme nous. Les seuls mots qu'on lui a appris c'est « épargne » et « immobilier ». Il connaît presque aucun peintre alors qu'il a un tas de tableaux de collection, il ne connaît même pas Bob Dylan et déteste le cinéma.

- Il n'est pas humain ton père, maugréa Alicia en fermant les yeux pour se les faire maquiller. Et ta mère ?

- Ma mère elle a peur de mon père. Parfois, j'ai envie de lui hurler de se bouger le cul, de le quitter. Mais tu sais, celle-là, tant qu'elle a son oseille elle se la ferme. Elle est soumise.

- T'as des frères et sœur ?

- Ma mère a fait une fausse-couche y'a huit ans de ça. J'étais au collège. Je voulais une petite-sœur (Il marqua une pause). Mais c'est pas plus mal d'être fils-unique avec des parents comme ceux-là. Tu as ce que tu veux, quand tu veux.

- Enfant capricieux ? Et… Et tes parents ne sont pas imaginés que venir ici, pour toi, était un énième caprice ?

- Ils n'ont rien eu le temps de s'imaginer. Je suis parti sans rien leur dire, comme un lâche. Je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps dans cette baraque : j'étouffais. Toutes ces simagrées… Tout ce protocole… Tous ces gens qui pètent pas plus haut que leur cul. Cette petite bourgeoisie à deux balles, eh bien, j'en fais parti. Mais… mais moi, je me sentais différent et j'ai pas honte de le dire.

Alicia ouvrit un œil. Elle s'en doutait. Draco se fixait dans le miroir avec détermination afin de se convaincre de ses mots. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à la maquilleuse qui tentait vainement de s'occuper de lui convenablement.

- Moi, ce qui me faisait survivre c'était les expos, les concerts en plein air, les interviews, les galeries, les films… Je me shootais à ça. Ça me permettait d'oublier et de vivre un peu. Vivre ma propre vie et vibrer comme une corde de guitare électrique. Je voulais me tirer de cette vie en or plaqué. C'était partir ou me pendre. J'ai préféré partir.

- Et comment tu as su que tu voulais devenir acteur ? demanda Alicia en remerciant la maquilleuse d'un sourire. Tu as claqué des doigts en te regardant dans le miroir un beau matin et _paf_ !

- Non. Moi, mon entraînement c'était le mensonge. Depuis tout petit je mentais. Je disais aux gens ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. J'apprenais le texte que me dictaient mes parents. J'avais plutôt bonne mémoire. J'apprenais bien ma leçon. Puis, en grandissant les mensonges ont aussi pris une certaine proportion. Je ne mentais plus qu'aux étrangers, mais aussi aux amis, aux copines, à mes parents…Ils gobaient tout sans même digérer. J'ai compris que je pouvais tirer profit de ce don que Dieu m'a fait – même si c'était un pêcher. Je voulais en tirer un max. Alors… alors on m'a d'abord conseillé de jouer au poker.

- Joueur de poker ? dit sceptiquement Alicia en se désaltérant d'un verre d'eau.

- J'ai gagné un tournoi de province. Avec les quelques zéros derrière, je me suis créé un compte à l'étranger et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu partir de chez moi. J'avais envie de mettre le plus de distance entre ce monde et le mien. Je voulais apprendre la vie et pas qu'on me l'enfourne dans la tronche avec une cuillère en argent. J'ai besoin de connaître des naufrages, de sombrer, de me fracasser la gueule pour mieux me relever.

- C'est courageux et sage de ta part.

- Non, rit Draco. Non c'était très con et utopiste. Mais j'étais déjà dans l'avion en direction de Chicago alors, plus de machine arrière possible…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et se laissa transporter par ses souvenirs.

- J'avais adoré me sentir voler à des lieues de là-bas. Et puis Chicago ça avait une belle gueule sur les cartes postales.

- Dix-huit ans c'est un peu jeune pour voyager seul, comme ça.

- Ouais, et c'est diablement excitant (Il lui lança un sourire ravageur). Arrivé à Chicago, j'ai un peu traîné partout. J'ai fait des trucs dégueulasses pour m'en sortir. Des trucs que même mes parents seraient bien incapables de mettre un mot là-dessus.

- Tu… Tu t'es prostitué ? dit-elle tout bas.

- J'ai vendu mon âme au Diable et je n'ai que dix-huit ans, répondit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. J'ai… J'ai fait des trucs dégueulasses ces derniers mois pour survivre. Mais je ne m'en plains pas parce que ça m'a appris la vie comme elle était : sale, exigeante et taciturne. Puis, à un moment, j'en ai eu marre. Je me suis lassé de cette vie de chien. Alors j'ai pris mon sac et j'ai marché. J'ai marché et j'ai fait de l'autostop – comme au cinéma.

Draco avait le sourire de l'innocence sur son visage lorsqu'il disait ça. Comme s'il détenait une magie bien trop puissante et incontrôlable et qu'il en était l'unique détenteur. Il regarda Alicia droit dans les yeux comme s'il essayait de savoir si elle était digne de confiance pour qu'il lui raconte la suite de ses tribulations. Finalement, au bout d'une minute ou deux, il se laissa aller dans son siège et baissa la voix d'une octave :

- Puis il y a eu _lui_. Lui, je l'ai rencontré alors que je traversais l'Ohio. Il avait une belle voiture. Celle sur laquelle tous les regards s'arrêtent au feu rouge. Et je t'avoue que je suis d'abord tombé amoureux de sa voiture, rien d'autre. Il aurait très bien pu être un chauve, gras, bedonnant que je lui serai tombé dans les bras. Lui, il arrivait à me donner le vertige.

Alicia était pratiquement accrochée aux lèvres de Draco. Quand il parlait d'amour, il semblait encore plus jeune qu'il ne l'était déjà. Draco fit durer un peu plus le silence, but deux gorgées d'eau dans le verre qu'Alicia avait délaissé et reprit son récit :

- Il m'a fait signe de monter dans sa bagnole. C'était la réplique exacte de celle de _Starsky et Huch_. J'ai craqué quand je me suis assis à l'avant. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les belles voitures. Je ne l'ai pas regardé tout de suite : je voulais faire durer le plaisir, sentir monter en moi l'adrénaline. Alors, il a appuyé sur le champignon et nous nous sommes envolés. On a emprunté les grandes routes. Tu sais, l'Ohio c'est moins petit que sur la carte. Je me sentais détendu comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Lui, ses mains sur le volant et moi, à regarder le paysage états-unien défiler. C'était grisant. Je crois… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux durant ce trajet. De Toledo à Cleveland je suis devenu accro à lui.

- Tu l'as regardé finalement ?

Draco sourit :

- Il était beau. De cette beauté américaine qu'on voit à la télé. Les fossettes en moins. Je l'ai regardé. Il m'a regardé. On a failli finir dans un ravin (Draco éclata de rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir). La première chose qu'il m'a dite c'est « _D'habitude, je suis plutôt bon conducteur._ » Ces… Ces petits mots d'excuse, je les ai encore en tête. C'était… c'était surréaliste d'entendre enfin sa voix. Je m'étais habitué au silence au fur et à mesure des kilomètres. Je me suis surpris à aussi aimer sa voix. Une voix de crooner.

Alicia avait toujours aimé qu'on lui raconte des histoires comme celle-ci. Elle se perdait entre les mots. Elle avait l'impression d'être auprès du narrateur et de voir à travers son expérience. Elle sentait que Draco était infiniment vivant, comme si jamais plut il ne descendrait de cette réplique exacte de la voiture de _Starsky et Huch_.

- Il m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'on roulait. Il m'a demandé si je voulais avaler un morceau. Il s'est arrêté dans un driving et on a mangé des hamburgers dans sa voiture, arrêtée dans un parking. J'avais peur de tout salir. Je faisais plutôt gaffe. Il m'a raconté un bout de sa vie, et moi de la mienne. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce qu'il faisait comme métier. Mais j'ai retenu qu'il allait à Cleveland pour aider dans un projet associatif. Un type bien. Un type avec la maison au carré, le parquet lustré, le pommier au fond du jardin et la haie repeinte. Il était à des kilomètres de moi. Et moi, j'étais juste à côté de lui.

- Il s'appelait comment ?

- Lui, c'est juste lui, répondit simplement Draco. Ce n'est pas tant important comment il s'appelle. L'important dans l'histoire c'est que… que… que c'est mon amour de jeunesse. Mais, si ça peut te faire plaisir et bien, il s'appelait Pharell. Il vivait dans un quartier résidentiel de Toledo, jeune célibataire, diplômé d'une grande université américaine. Un type bien, j'te dis.

- Et ensuite ? Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur complice dans le regard.

- On a jeté les emballages, puis on a redémarré. On a roulé. Et pendant qu'on roulait, on parlait. Je lui ai raconté l'Ecosse, tout ça. Il n'a jamais quitté les pieds des USA. Il connaît uniquement les régions des Grands Lacs. Jamais vu la Californie ou la Floride, jamais. Mais ça le rendait plus adorable. Parce qu'il était comme moi : ignorant. Puis après, ça a été le décompte des miles avant l'arrivée à Cleveland. Il m'a déposé dans le centre-ville pour que je puisse trouver mes repères et des gens si je désirais de l'aide. Il est descendu de la voiture et… et m'a simplement souhaité bonne chance.

- Il est parti ?

- Non, je l'ai retenu, formula-t-il en souriant. J'ai osé le retenir. Je ne voulais déjà plus le quitter. Alors, je lui ai demandé ce qu'ils faisaient à son projet associatif et, que ça pouvait peut-être m'intéresser. J'étais prêt à tout pour quelques minutes supplémentaires. Il l'a certainement senti car il n'a rien dit. Il m'a soufflé que ce n'était pas très loin. On a passé la journée ensemble, puis la semaine, puis le mois. J'étais déjà fou de lui. Je voulais constamment qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je voulais me perdre contre lui. J'étais… abruti par l'amour. Pharell, lui, il ne m'a jamais dit je t'aime. Moi non plus. On avait beau être jeunes, nous étions décents. On ne se bavait pas des trucs comme ça à la gueule. Il savait que jamais il ne pourra me tenir en cage et que j'aimais davantage la liberté. Je crois qu'il avait peur que je me casse du jour au lendemain. Il en pissait dans son froc chaque matin. Je te jure, je pouvais presque le sentir. Et puis, tu sais, Pharell n'a pas une tête d'homo ou même de bi. Il pue l'hétérocentrisme.

Alicia éclata de rire et joua un moment avec sa chevelure violacée. A présent, les deux acteurs ne prêtaient plus attention au remue-ménage autour d'eux. Les différents techniciens mettaient tout en place avant l'arrivée du cinéaste. Ils avaient encore du temps.

- Pharell a craqué finalement ? Il a tenu combien de minutes en ta présence ? 7 minutes et 10 secondes ? supposa-t-elle faussement en rigolant.

- Il a été bien plus résistant. J'ai réussi à le faire coucher qu'après plusieurs semaines intensives de chauffage. C'était pas ma première expérience avec un mec. Je suis plutôt pute dans mon genre, tu sais… Mais pour lui, c'était tout neuf. Il me touchait comme une petite chose qu'on pouvait abîmer. Alors… (Draco éclata de rire) alors je lui ai mis franco la main sur mes fesses et je lui dit « baise-moi ». Je crois que je l'ai choqué. Si tu avais vu sa tête !

Tous deux se mirent à éclater de rire, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas abîmer leur maquillage.

- Finalement, il m'a baisé. C'était plutôt bon alors je l'ai remercié. Je… J'ai arrêté de coucher avec lui quand j'ai senti qu'on commençait par faire l'amour. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne voulais pas l'entraîner dans mon délire de mec paumé qui se cherche sans se trouver. Je ne voulais pas qu'il foute sa vie en l'air à cause de moi. Ou pire, qu'il devient aussi barge que moi. J'ai préféré garder une image de lui intacte : belle voiture, belle gueule, belle mentalité, belle queue.

Draco se tu et ses traits s'affaissèrent. En une seconde, il prit dix ans. Il tripota nerveusement les boutons de sa chemise et tira sur un fil qui dépassait.

- J'ai disparu de sa vie. Je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir ni même adieu. Je n'ai pas laissé de mot ou de message. Je n'ai pas essayé de le réveiller. Je ne lui ai pas caressé les cheveux en me jurant que cela serait la dernière fois. J'ai rayé Pharell de ma vie parce qu'il devait me rayer de la sienne. Je ne me dis pas « _Et si…_ ». J'évite de penser à lui. Moi, j'avance. Je veux devenir un artiste. Je veux… être libre, toute ma vie. Et je sais que si j'étais resté un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés, je n'aurai pas pu me détacher. J'aime pas les liens – que cela soit ceux du sang ou du cœur.

Draco eut une subite envie de cigarette et de se ronger les ongles.

- C'est con de dire _goodbye_ à l'amour juste par principe, fit remarquer Alicia. Mais, qu'est-ce que t'y peux ? La jeunesse a toujours été conne de toute manière.

Le jeune acteur haussa des épaules.

Un stagiaire, un casque sur la tête, vint leur prévenir que dans dix minutes ils entreraient en scène. Le cinéaste était déjà arrivé.

- Et toi ? dit finalement Draco d'une voix d'outre-tombe. T'es déjà tombée amoureuse ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'histoire palpitante à raconter.

- Je viens de te retracer un pan entier de ma vie et tu ne veux même pas te confier ? s'offusqua-t-il, contrarié.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de moi.

- Tu devrais, ça fait du bien parfois. Alors… amoureuse ou pas ?

- Oui, souffla cette dernière. Au premier regard. Pour le premier rôle, le cinéaste était là. C'est lui qui m'a auditionné : Harry Potter en personne. Un type génial, bourré de talent. J'ai… J'ai simplement adoré la façon dont il me regardait.

- Tu as couché pour avoir le rôle ?

- Non, j'aurais bien essayé mais il est très fidèle à sa femme. Il paraît qu'elle va bientôt accoucher de leur second fils.

- Potter, c'est un type comme Pharell. La haie, le gazon vert bien tondu, l'arbre au fond du jardin, le chien, les gosses, la petite voiture.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas Potter ? interrogea Alicia en se servant à nouveau de l'eau dans le pichet glacé.

- Si. Si je l'aime bien, voire beaucoup. Il est carrément génial. J'aime ce qu'il fait, comment il joue avec les couleurs dans ses films. J'en suis tombé raide dingue. J'ai vu un de ses films par hasard, dans une ville pas très loin de Cleveland après avoir quitté Pharell. Ça m'a redonné espoir. Ça m'a remis sur les bons rails. J'ai repensé à cette histoire de mensonge et de poker. Et… et c'est là que je me suis dit que je voulais devenir acteur : parce que je voulais le rencontrer. Je voulais rencontrer le mec qui m'avait fait rêver en une heure et demie. Je voulais voir Potter, en vrai. Ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que dans dix minutes, je vais le voir. Respirer le même air que lui. Potter m'a fait vivre ces derniers mois. Je lui dois beaucoup. Alors… Alors tu vois, y'a quelques mois, je me suis présenté au casting à l'arrache. J'ai révisé le script vite fait. Ma mémoire m'a aidé. J'ai fait rire le jury. Ça c'est super bien passé. Ils m'ont pris. Et je me la suis joué. J'étais acteur, Alicia. J'allais être un artiste. Limite, j'avais des étoiles dans les yeux et je me disais « _quand je serai grand, je serai comme Potter._ »

Il rit. D'un rire sincère qu'on attribuait facilement à la jeunesse.

- J'ai envie qu'il m'admire autant que je l'admire aujourd'hui, finit-il. Je veux être parfait. Toi aussi, non ?

- Ouais, admit Alicia. J'ai envie qu'il craque pour moi.

- ON VOUS ATTEND ! hurla le stagiaire.

D'un bond, ils se levèrent tous deux et arpentèrent le plateau de cinéma. Tout n'était que câble et capharnaüm. Alicia fut la première à déboucher face à la caméra. Potter était là. Il ne les regardait pas. Il ne portait attention qu'à sa caméra. Le stagiaire dû se racler la gorge pour qu'il lève le nez de l'engin.

Alicia avait raison. Il avait des yeux vert époustouflants.

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, Potter se planta dans le décor, près d'Alicia et du stagiaire et quelqu'un prit une photo. Draco, lui, était resté en retrait ne sachant pas très bien comment s'insérer dans ce cadre. Alicia se retourna de trois-quarts et lui fit un clin d'œil. Sa vie d'acteur allait commencer. Alicia et lui devaient tourner une scène clef du film. Le cinéaste avait préféré commencer par ça. L'ambiance était solennelle : tous savaient qu'aujourd'hui, ils écrivaient une page. Le décompte, les yeux et la caméra braqués sur eux dans ce cloaque reconstitué, le ronflement lointain des machines, les micros et fils qui pendouillaient, l'angoisse qui montait.

- _Action !_

Alicia fut soudainement en proie à une véritable hystérie. Elle hurla en s'arrachant pratiquement son vêtement, mêlant rage et sanglot. Elle se recroquevilla par terre, en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Elle était à en couper le souffle. De suite, elle était entrée dans son personnage. Ça prenait aux tripes.

Draco, quant à lui, était resté planté là. Ses mains tremblaient. Pas parce que son personnage aurait dû le faire mais parce qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa peau de Draco dans les coulisses. Il était profondément lui et il sentait le regard de la caméra posé sur sa nuque. Le monde aurait très bien pu s'arrêter à ce moment précis. Rien ne voulait sortir, pas un mot. L'angoisse qui montait crescendo. Draco, le perfectionniste, avait peur de rater. Et les secondes défilaient.

- _Coupé !_ tonna la voix de Potter. On va la refaire. Bon, Samuel Malone, tu dois attendre uniquement cinq secondes avant de dire ton texte…

- Je… Je ne m'appelle pas Samuel Malone, répondit-t-il d'une voix cassée. Moi, c'est Draco. Draco Malefoy.

- Oui, très bien… Alors tu te poses à cette marque-là. On t'a fait des stickers jaune au sol. Tu te mets ici et tu récites ton texte. Rien de plus.

Harry Potter lui avait parlé. Il s'était longtemps imaginé que quand il l'entendrait pour la première fois, il aurait une voix douce et rassurante. Pourtant, Draco avait juste en face de lui un homme qui faisait son métier. Dur, impitoyable, ne s'attachant pas à l'être humain. Toutefois, Draco hocha de la tête. Il ne fallait surtout pas le décevoir.

Ils reprirent tout à zéro. Alicia dû refaire à l'exactitude sa scène d'hystérie et, malgré les indications du cinéaste, Draco n'avait pas pu dire quoi que ce soit, endigué dans son stress. Quand un nouveau « _Coupé !_ » retentit, Draco se retint de ne pas pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son corps lui faisait. C'était un affreux mauvais tour. Il se mordit légèrement la main et se retourna. Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Pas ici, à des milliers de kilomètres de Maman.

- A quoi tu joues exactement ? demanda la voix pressante de Potter.

- Je ne joue pas justement, répondit placidement le jeune homme. Je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que je fais un blocage. Ça va certainement s'améliorer dans quelques temps, je… c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

- Oh non, pitié. Ne me fait pas le coup du caprice de star. Tu n'es rien dans le monde du cinéma. Tu n'as même pas d'agent à ce qu'on m'a dit. Alors tu vas te remettre en place, et tu vas rendre la réplique à ta coéquipière. Elle, et tout le monde t'attend.

Harry Potter retourna derrière sa caméra et quand il passa à la hauteur d'Alicia, il lui glissa un « Tu as encore une fois été parfaite. » Draco l'avait entendu. Ça avait suffi pour qu'il perde définitivement ses moyens. Il se sentait vidé comme si toute sa force mentale avait disparu. Il ne se reconnaissait presque plus.

Alors, une troisième fois on recommença la scène.

- La troisième fois, c'est toujours la bonne, lui avait soufflé comme encouragement Alicia.

Draco n'avait pas souri. Il était prisonnier de son angoisse. Potter l'impressionnait bien trop. Il n'était rien à côté de lui et il voulait devenir quelqu'un à son contact… Il n'entendit pas le « _Action !_ », les vociférement d'Alicia ni même le « _Coupé !_ ». Il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait rien senti. Et pourtant, ce jour-là Potter lui avait coupé la tête, le cœur et ses rêves.

Il avait foncé droit sur lui. Draco n'avait pas reculé. Ses yeux étaient voilés de déception face à sa propre performance. Il se retenait de vomir des larmes d'humiliation. Mais l'humiliation, il n'en connaissait pas encore la définition, jusqu'au moment où Potter commença par parler :

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu fous-là exactement, ni même comment t'as réussi à dégoter le second rôle. Mais crois-moi, je ne ferai plus ce genre d'erreur de casting. Dehors, il y'en a des cent fois plus bons que toi qui n'attendent que ça. Ne me fait pas perdre du temps. J'ai bossé pratiquement un an sur ce film et ce n'est pas pour qu'un petit merdeux de campagne vienne tout saboter. Aujourd'hui, je suis assez remonté, OK ? Et il s'avère que ce n'est pas ton jour non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ici ? La célébrité ? La fortune ? La reconnaissance ? Les jolies filles ? Eh bah, tu t'es trompé de panneau d'indication. Ici, on ne fait pas ça. Ici on fait des films, des vrais. On fait du cinéma. Je veux que tu débarrasses le plateau dans l'heure qui suit. Et tant qu'à faire, trouve toi un autre métier que comédien. Parce que ça ne te va définitivement pas… C'est un conseil : perds pas ton temps là-dedans.

Harry Potter retournait déjà vers sa caméra en lui offrant son dos.

- Je… Je veux être un artiste, bégaya Draco, sorti de son mutisme.

Le cinéaste se retourna avec un sourire narquois.

- Paul, y'en a eu combien qui sont venus en disant qu'ils voulaient devenir artiste ? demanda Potter à l'adresse du metteur en scène.

- J'ai arrêté de compter à partir de 156. Et ça, c'était au premier film.

- T'as compris ? dit Potter à l'adresse de Draco. Les mômes, ils veulent tous faire la même chose. Tu n'es pas exceptionnel. Je sors, j'en trouve dix des comme toi. Artiste… Tu sais ce que c'est au moins ? Tu sais ce que ça implique comme responsabilité ? Artiste ce n'est pas sauter de fleur en fleur et butiner du miel. Artiste c'est se dévorer la chaire. Des artistes, y'en a une poignée tous les siècles – et je ne prétends pas en faire parti. Artiste, c'est un mot bien trop grand pour toi. Tu veux devenir artiste ? Très bien, fait. Mais choisis au moins bien ton domaine. Tu as quoi pour toi, hein, à part ta belle gueule ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

- Apprends d'abord à te connaître un peu mieux. Décrottes-toi les yeux…

- C'est vous qui êtes aveugle, riposta le jeune acteur. Le cinéma ce n'est pas traiter les gens comme des détritus. Le cinéma c'est du partage.

- Ah ouais ? Et bien je vais t'apprendre un truc : la vie ce n'est pas un film. Enlève-toi ça de la tête. La vie ce n'est pas tout rose. La vie ce n'est pas « Tu rates et tu recommences », c'est plutôt « Tu rates, tant pis pour toi ». Je… (Potter s'avança vers lui, puis recula) Quelqu'un ici peut trouver ça dur ce que je dis. Mais c'est profondément vrai. On n'y arrive pas en claquant des doigts et en posant sa gueule d'ange dans l'angle de la caméra. Il faut du travail et de la pugnacité… Peins. Chante. Ecris. Je ne sais pas moi… Deviens artiste si ça te chante, mais pas dans ce domaine. Je te le dis pour ton propre bien. Ça se sent un vrai acteur. Un vrai acteur, il arrive et on le sent habité. Toi… toi tu es vide.

Draco avala sa salive et jeta un regard en biais à Alicia. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors, le plus dignement possible, il fit volte-face et retourna dans les loges. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Et qu'il avait certainement pleuré tout le long du discours de Potter. Il avait pleuré comme un faible. Il s'était laissé submerger. Il avait craqué. Il tenait fermement le dossier du siège ou quelques instants auparavant il s'était fait maquiller. Et il avait pleuré. Vraiment. De ses pleurs qui n'arrivent qu'une fois dans sa vie. Il mordit son poing pour qu'on ne l'entende pas trop. Il avait déjà assez honte. Ce jour-là, Draco Malefoy avait été habité – habité par le désespoir.

Il avait fait son sac. Il n'y avait que ses affaires personnelles. Et il était sorti du studio par la grande porte. Dehors, il faisait un temps clair magnifique. Pharell lui manquait. Il aurait très bien pu retourner à Cleveland le chercher et se loger dans ses bras pour pleurer encore ou même marcher à pied jusqu'à Toledo et le chercher encore et encore et encore… Jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. Il serra les dents, ravalant ses sanglots et sa honte.

Quel beau délire de s'être cru artiste…

Son cœur se serra quand il s'aperçu qu'en sortant, en effet, il y'en avait bien dix des comme lui. Et pourtant, on était à Woodstock. 7000 habitants l'année – hors saison des festivals. On était le 14 juin 20** à 17h01 et un jeune homme avait vu ses rêves s'envoler dans l'état de New York, Etats-Unis. C'était onze ans plus tôt et il faisait toujours 33° à l'ombre.

* * *

Draco avait désormais vingt-neuf ans et il regardait son bourreau droit dans les yeux. Celui qui lui avait volé sa passion, son rêve, sa vie… Ses yeux verts n'avaient pas dépéris. Toujours intacts. Toujours aussi beaux. Ses yeux verts qui lui avaient autrefois hurlé sa médiocrité au visage. La lumière blafarde du parking hanta son regard. Draco baissa les yeux et souffla :

- Maintenant, vous savez tout. En plus de m'avoir pris le cinéma, vous me prenez le journalisme. Vous avez gagnez. Adieu Rockritic.

Draco Malefoy prit son attaché-case et emprunta l'ascenseur du parking afin de monter dans les étages supérieurs destinés aux bureaux.

Aujourd'hui, il devait rédiger une lettre de démission.

**A suivre**


	6. Fuck You

**Posté le : **23 Décembre 2010. _C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas moi qui ai volé la bûche !_

**Note en cocotte en papier : **Suite du chapitre qui change tout dans l'intrigue. Je tenais à vous remercier chaudement pour vos reviews qui me sont allées droit au coeur. Un merci à _Cinal_ et à tous les lecteurs n'ayant pas de compte pour que je puisse vous répondre directement. J'ai dans l'espoir que ce chapitre vous plaise un minimum, tout de même... Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, d'en profiter pleinement et de lire pleins de belles fanfictions !

**Post-it : **Je poste avant les fêtes parce que vous serez vite submergés par les fanfictions spéciales Noël. Donc autant éviter la débâcle.

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 5 : « Fuck You »**

* * *

« _Cher Mr. Montgomery,_

_Déjà six ans que j'écris. J'écris pour vous et des centaines – voire milliers – de lecteurs chaque vendredi. Au début, j'avais du mal à trouver mes marques et… et je dois vous avouer qu'à la base, je ne suis pas fait pour ce métier. Pourtant, il m'allait comme un gant. J'y ai pris goût et ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Pour moi, le journalisme était uniquement un passage. Un trampoline qui me permettrait de rebondir. Et c'est mon cœur qui a rebondit à chaque fois que vous me proposiez un article à écrire. Au début, avant de travailler pour vous, j'étais au Times. J'ai été pistonné. C'était fou. C'était grand. C'était… Londres. A la base, je ne suis pas londonien, mais écossais. Alors l'acclimatation a été difficile. Ecrire devint mon seul repère._

_Aujourd'hui, je vous écris pour vous dire que je n'écrirai plus. L'ironie du sort et les conventions veulent que ce genre de requête se fasse par écrit. Je ne suis pas un homme naturellement fait pour rester un siècle entier au même endroit. Je veux bouger. Je veux découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Je veux rester jeune. Pour moi, ce moment arrive comme une bénédiction : je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je l'avais attendu._

_Dans le dernier numéro, je promettais de tout arrêter si Potter faisait preuve de vivacité d'esprit. Vous savez, je crois qu'il est plus éclairé que je ne l'aurais cru. Ne jamais sous-estimé ses ennemis – aussi insignifiants qu'ils puissent être. Je lui ai donné ma parole d'honneur que je cesserai toute activité s'il trouvait... s'il me trouvait. Il a trouvé. J'arrête. J'ai juré._

_Après tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire sous la plume de Rockritic, après tous les mauvais tours que je vous ai joué, après toutes les colères que je vous ai infligé, après toute la confiance que vous m'avez accordés – vous et Héléna, après tout ça… et bien, après tout ça je dois vous avouer qu'il me reste tout de même des scrupules. Je ne suis pas aussi pourri qu'on le dit. Et le peu de salissure qui n'entache pas mon âme m'est précieuse._

_Le journalisme n'est pas fait pour moi. De toute manière, je n'ai jamais su écrire. J'ai fait de l'improvisation pendant six ans, et il est temps que cela cesse._

_Dans l'espoir que vous acceptez ma lettre de démission,_

_D.M._

_Ps : Vous trouverez ci-joint le dernier article que j'ai écrit au nom de Rockritic. Je ne souhaite pas revenir à la rédaction pour de possible correction. Je vous autorise à faire les arrangements nécessaires_. »

* * *

Earl Montgomery trouva cette lettre en évidence sur son bureau le dimanche matin. Exceptionnellement, il était venu travailler, rattrapant son récent jour de congé. Il buvait tranquillement son café mais ne put rien avaler au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Le rédacteur-en-chef du tabloïd se leva d'un bond et sortit de son bureau avec empressement, l'épître en main. Il poussa un ou deux stagiaires et arriva dans l'alcôve destinée au bureau de Draco Malefoy.

Tout avait été vidé.

Il n'y avait plus son monticule de paperasse, ses post-it par milliers, ses papiers de bonbons et ses chewing-gums. Il n'y avait plus ses livres d'histoire et de psychologie, son carnet de notes, les dossiers des enquêtes criminelles qu'il suivait. Il n'y avait plus son kit d'hygiène anti bactériologique, ses cigarettes et son parapluie. Il n'y avait plus lui.

- Quelqu'un a vu Malefoy ? croassa le rédacteur-en-chef.

Honteux, fuyants et dans l'expectative, les employés du journal ne répondirent rien. En vérité, on l'avait vu faire ses cartons samedi dans la journée. Personne n'avait osé s'interposer. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires si quelqu'un décidait de partir du jour au lendemain.

- Il est parti et vous n'avez rien dit ? _Personne_ n'a daigné me prévenir ? hurla pratiquement le rédacteur-en-chef. Je… Je… Bande d'abrutis !

C'était une constante de cette rédaction. Il n'y avait pas une semaine qui se passait sans qu'Earl Montgomery n'insulte ses employés. Ce dernier, hors de lui, retourna dans son bureau. C'était horrible. C'était catastrophique. C'était apocalyptique.

Si Draco Malefoy quittait le journal, c'était foutu. Il n'était pas un journaliste qui aura le Prix Pulitzer ou le Prix Nobel de la Paix. D'ailleurs, Earl Montgomery était certain que jamais il n'obtiendrait la moindre récompense. Pourtant, il avait un _truc_. Le petit Draco qu'il avait vu arriver dans son journal il y a six ans possédait en lui un truc qui sautait aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas fait de grandes écoles. Il n'avait pas de diplôme valide dans la profession. Il n'avait aucune connaissance particulière. Il n'était pas fils d'un grand reporter. Il ne connaissait rien au journalisme, mais il avait un truc. C'est pour ça qu'Earl l'avait embauché. Parce que quand Draco Malefoy parlait, tout le monde se taisait. Et quand Draco Malefoy écrivait, tout le monde lisait. C'était chimique.

Et puis, il en avait fait du chemin le gamin ! On ne savait pas d'où il venait. On ne savait pas ce qu'il avait foutu avant et ce qu'il foutra après. Mais il était là et c'est tout ce qui comptait. En six ans de collaboration, Draco Malefoy demeurait toujours un O.V.N.I. Il ne venait pas aux fêtes, dormait pratiquement au journal, parlait à peu de gens, buvait du café comme si c'était de l'eau. Le mec qu'on dépeignait là avait tout de l'employé inutile et transparent. Pourtant, il rapportait gros et tout le monde l'observait à chacun de ses déplacements dans les bureaux. Toutefois, ce qui importait davantage était plutôt sa rentabilité plutôt que sa prestance. Certes, il avait un gros salaire pour un simple chroniqueur. Mais à côté, les ventes assuraient largement de quoi rembourser les frais.

Rockritic était le rouage qui faisait tourner les rotatives de la machine à impression.

D'un geste impatient, Earl Montgomery prit le combiné de son téléphone et composa le numéro du secrétariat :

- Je voudrais l'adresse de Malefoy.

* * *

Draco était parti dans une imprimerie professionnelle. Il tenait dans sa main un sac _climate-friendly_ vert dont Astoria s'était servi pour faire ses courses il y a quelques temps de ça. A l'intérieur se trouvait 1024 pages, précisément. 1024 pages imprimées à la chaîne. Il entra dans l'imprimerie et demanda qu'on lui relie cette masse conséquente de papier avec des spirales – si cela était possible. Le vendeur lui sourit aimablement – de ce sourire gras qui indiquait d'avance le montant de la facture – et prit le tapuscrit. Draco patienta de trop nombreuses minutes selon lui et alla se servir un thé à la menthe dans la machine à café.

Finalement, on alla le prévenir que c'était fini et on lui apporta la note. La note, il s'en foutait. Mais lui dire que c'était « fini » lui vrillait les tympans. Fini. Fini. Fini. Il n'y avait donc plus rien à écrire car il avait déjà tout dit. En ce moment, il abandonnait plusieurs choses : ses rêves, sa petite-amie, son travail, ses écrits… Mais ça lui gonflait le cœur de vivre comme il y a onze ans : de petits boulots en petits boulots, d'emmerdes en emmerdes, de rencontres en rencontres. Il voulait retrouver tout ça.

Sa voiture grise métallisée était garée en épi sur un parking payant, non loin de l'imprimerie. Il jeta son énorme tapuscrit sur le siège avant et démarra en trombe. Draco Malefoy conduisit sans allumer l'autoradio. Il voulait être bercé par le silence. Un arrêt au _Starbucks Coffee_ et un Frappuccino plus tard, Draco se retrouva en bas de chez lui. Il but quelques gorgées de sa boisson et feuilleta le pavé de papier. Le titre « **FUCK YOU** » était centré vers le haut de la première page, juste au-dessus de son nom. Ça lui faisait tout drôle. S'il n'avait pas vu son nom figuré là-dessus, il n'aurait jamais pu savoir qu'il avait autant écrit.

C'était impossible.

Le café-chocolaté descendit le long de sa gorge tandis que ses doigts soulevaient la couverture plastifiée. Il eut un sourire narquois en pensant que son lui littéraire avait même pensé à rédiger une préface. Draco Malefoy virait dingue.

Page 7 : La table des matières. Ses yeux gris s'arrêtèrent sur les différents intitulés de chapitre :

**1. Le syndrome de Peter Pan**

**2. Supertramp : Into The Light**

**3. L'attentat de Woodstock**

**4. L'effondrement de Sodome, Gomorrhe et Babylone**

**5. Moi, je : Toi, tu te tais**

**6. Schizofrénia : Le Bon, La Brute et le Truand**

**7. La naissance de Rockritic**

**8. Ce que la plume est au papier**

**9. Fuck You For Good**

Draco referma subitement son tapuscrit et fut pris d'une envie soudaine. Il redémarra sa voiture et fila à l'autre bout de Londres. Il arriva devant une maison d'édition qu'il avait regardé de loin, un soir, en rentrant du travail. Draco entra à l'intérieur et se dirigea au service d'arrivée des manuscrits. Il déposa le sien sans rien dire, sans rien demander. Il en avait juste eu envie. Peut-être le regretterait-il une fois rentré chez lui ? En fait, il s'en foutait profondément. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui était important, c'était lui.

Juste lui, personne d'autre dans sa vie.

* * *

On était vendredi.

On était vendredi et pour la première fois depuis six ans, Draco n'était pas au journal à ranger ses petits papiers. Il était en train de ranger son appartement, ou plutôt… tout emballer. Il était en train d'enrouler un vase qui lui avait coûté une fortune dans du papier-bulle quand on sonna à sa porte. En mettant son œil dans le judas, il ne vit que le magazine du tabloïd dans lequel il écrivait encore récemment.

Il ouvrit.

Earl Montgomery dévoila son visage caché derrière le magazine. Il le jeta pratiquement à la figure de son ancien journaliste et alla s'assoir dans le salon. Earl garda son manteau sur lui et attendit.

- J'ai le droit au service de chambre maintenant ? dit Draco en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé se trouvant en face du fauteuil.

- Tu as regardé le blog aujourd'hui ?

- Non.

- Il y a déjà pas mal de messages te suppliant de revenir.

- C'est dommage, je pars.

- Tu… Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas _me_ faire ça ! A moi, Earl Montgomery deuxième du nom qui t'a offert ce job alors que tu n'avais rien. Je suis comme ton père dans la profession.

- Je sais. Mais, j'ai… j'ai envie de redevenir le moi d'il y a onze ans. Tu sais que je n'ai toujours pas fêté mon anniversaire depuis ? Ma vie s'est arrêtée à ce moment-là : je veux la reprendre. C'est con. C'est égoïste. Mais c'est avant tout moi. J'ai envie de me tirer de cette vie de merde. De louer un camping-car et de faire le tour du monde…

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu pouvais faire gamin, dit Earl tout à coup pensif. Et tu vas aller où d'abord ? Non, sérieux, le monde c'est grand… Oh ! J'ai une idée grandiose : je te donne ma bénédiction pour ton départ et en échange tu me rédiges une chronique sur tes voyages par Internet chaque semaine.

- Non, Earl, coupa le journaliste. Pas de tour de passe-passe. Pas d'entourloupe. Pas de manigance. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction pour partir. Je veux tout claquer. Je le fais.

- Et ta famille ?

- Ca va faire longtemps que ce n'est plus leur souci ce que je peux bien faire ou pas. Et puis, j'ai récemment rompu avec ma petite-amie. Plus rien ne me retient de faire mon sac.

- Tu ne veux même pas savoir de combien je t'aurais augmenté si tu avais pris la décision de rester ?

- Un vrai charognard, constata Draco en continuant de faire ses cartons. Tu sais, je te remercie pour… le boulot tout ça. Mais, je m'asphyxie.

Earl Montgomery se leva, déposa un chèque sur la table basse puis lui serra la main :

- Tu finiras par me tuer Draco Malefoy.

* * *

Harry Potter était entouré de ses trois enfants. C'était d'un bonheur fou, presque palpable. Il voyait James et Albus se chamailler dans le jardin. Comme avant. Comme il y a un siècle. Comme il y a tout juste un mois, quand ils étaient encore une famille.

- Tu viens jouer, Papa ? demanda Lily Luna en le tirant sur son bras.

- Oui, tout de suite ma puce. Mais… Mais j'ai envie de vous filmer : je vais chercher ma caméra à l'intérieur et je reviens.

Sa petite fille lui rendit son sourire radieux et couru en direction de ses frères. Elle fonça dans James et le plaqua à même le sol comme un joueur de rugby. L'aîné eu une plainte déchirante mais sa petite sœur le pinçait de toutes ses forces sous les rires d'Albus.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait trouvé sa mini caméra sur une des étagères du salon. Toutefois, son regard s'arrêta sur ce qui était posé sur la table basse : le dernier numéro du tabloïd. A vrai dire, même s'il avait déjà lu l'adieu de Rockritic, il ne s'en lassait pas. Harry lança un regard par la fenêtre et voyant que ses enfants s'amusaient – quoique l'un d'entre eux était un peu martyrisé – il pouvait se permettre de perdre un peu de temps. A l'habituel page dix-huit, dans l'encadré vert, se trouvait ces quelques mots :

* * *

Ce que Potter n'a pas fait hier.

Aujourd'hui, je commencerai par la fin : Adieu. Pas au revoir ni même à bientôt, mais bel et bien adieu. Ces dernières années avec vous c'était à en couper le souffle, comme un orgasme hebdomadaire. Je me plaisais entre vos yeux. Je me sentais presque aimé. Presque, parce qu'il faut bien que je reste détestable. Etre un salaud, c'est mon dada à moi. Et je ne le répèterai jamais assez : « Etre un salaud, ça protège. C'est une excellente capote. » Au moins, en étant pute, bâtard, salaud, con et tout ce que vous voulez, et bien, vous n'aurez jamais à vous justifier. On ne vous demandera jamais pourquoi. Tout le monde sait trop bien que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de rationnel. Alors, on vous fout la paix et c'est ça que vous cherchez. La paix. Et puis, si j'avais été quelqu'un de sérieux, personne ici ne se serait amusé – moi le premier. Moi, j'ai envie d'arriver au boulot sans me sentir obliger de le faire : pendant six ans, j'ai cru être au chômage technique pour mauvaise foi. C'était diablement excitant. Et pourtant, c'est Dieu qui me met à la porte. Adieu.

Adieu parce que je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Adieu parce que j'ai promis de tout arrêter si mon visage était enfin dévoilé. Adieu parce que Potter a trouvé. Adieu parce que… parce que c'est aussi simple que ça. J'aurais voulu parler de la sortie récente du dernier string Dior, m'esclaffer devant Susan Boyle ou… critiquer l'embonpoint de Mariah Carey mais, je n'ai qu'un nombre limité de caractères. J'aurais voulu vous dire… Tout un tas de trucs inutiles. Mais c'est fini. Et puis, mon départ du journalisme n'est qu'un mal pour un bien : vous allez enfin vous mettre à lire de VRAIS articles ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à le faire tout seul, mais mon despote éclairé me dit de vous remercier de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et de toujours être plus nombreux. Je suis un enfant ingrat, vous savez ? Oui, vous savez déjà tout de moi. Et maintenant, vous savez également que je n'ai jamais été doué pour dire à bientôt, au revoir ou même adieu.

**ROCKRITIC**

* * *

Harry redéposa le magazine sur la table basse. En relisant la chronique, il s'en voulu presque. Il se souvient de sa dernière conversation avec le journaliste, dans le parking souterrain des locaux de la rédaction :

- _Maintenant, vous savez tout. En plus de m'avoir pris le cinéma, vous me prenez le journalisme. Vous avez gagnez. A dieu Rockritic, _lui avait-il dit.

Et maintenant, il disait adieu à tous un tas de gens. Mais Rockritic le disait lui-même : c'était un mal pour un bien. Il perdait son job mais, lui, Harry, retrouvait ses enfants. Il n'y avait plus d'histoire. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Harry Potter alluma sa caméra et le petit voyant rouge lui indiqua qu'elle était prête à filmer. L'air humide du jardin gorgeant de la pluie récente lui gonfla les poumons tout comme le rire entêtant de Lily. James hurlait toujours qu'on le libère.

Il les filmait.

Il était heureux.

**A suivre**


	7. Vodka Tagada

**Posté le :** 25 Décembre 2010 - J'avais envie de poster. Je l'ai fait. Ne jamais rien se refuser.

**Note : **J'ai décidé de continuer cette fanfiction au-delà des dix chapitres initialement prévus. Je n'arrivais pas à faire rentrer toutes l'intrigue dans dix chapitres uniquement. La brièveté ne fait décidément pas parti de mes qualités. J'ignore toutefois combien il y aura de chapitres exactement. J'ai déjà des idées sur la trame générale donc je ne pars pas dans l'inconnu ! Au fait, je tenais également à signaler que je corrigeais moi-même cette fanfiction donc je m'excuse des possibles erreurs orthographiques. J'essaie de m'entraîner à être plus rigoureuse !

**Post-it : **Merci à toutes les personnes ayant mis des reviews en "anonyme" au dernier chapitre : _The V, Jessica, Mayoulou_...

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 6: ****« ****Vodka Tagada ****»**

* * *

******Porto. Nuit du 14 Mars 20****

Son sexe pulsait. Son sexe voulait qu'on se jette sur lui comme sur la fin dans le monde. Il voulait sentir son palais, sa langue, ses dents. Une ou deux gouttes s'échappèrent de l'extrémité. Et son amant les suivit du bout des doigts avant de les faire disparaître sur ses papilles.

Draco Malefoy ignorait royalement à quel moment exactement il avait commencé à se livrer à des activités homosexuelles. En fait, c'était plutôt le contraire : quand avait-il fini par devenir un hétéro endurci ? A la base, c'était un garçon qui s'adaptait à n'importe quelle situation ; et là, il venait bel et bien de penser _n'importe laquelle_. Son premier baiser : 7 ans, derrière un arbre de son école. Il avait embrassé un garçon pour savoir ce que cela faisait de faire un bisou aux filles. Sa première fellation : 16 ans, dans une station-service. Il l'avait taillé à un ami de son lycée juste par défi - et par envie. Sa meilleure baise : 18 ans, dans un motel de Cleveland avec Pharell. Et là, ce soir, il sentait la langue d'un étranger se balader sur sa virilité. L'écrin de ses lèvres renfermait la peau lisse et fine de son sexe. En réalité, Draco Malefoy était hétéro la semaine et homo le week-end. Il se félicitait d'avoir trouvé cet équilibre. Il s'applaudissait d'y croire... d'y croire, parce qu'un beau jour il faudra bien choisir entre les deux. On ne peut pas être bi toute sa vie.

Bi, c'était la solution de facilité. Bi, c'était les lunatiques. Bi, c'était se voiler la face. Bi, c'était une bonne raison de faire sa pute. Bi, c'était une philosophie de vie. Bi, ce n'était pas un mot mais juste une syllabe. Bi, ça n'existe pas dans la vraie vie : on n'a jamais le cul entre deux chaises. Soit on bouffe des queues, soit on bouffe des chattes. Bi, c'était une utopie.

Alors, pour le moment, Draco se considérait juste comme un être sexué - ni bi, ni homo, ni hétéro. C'était un juste un homme baisable et baisé. Point. Il n'y avait pas de surplus, de vanité ou de grandiloquence : uniquement ses fantasmes, ses mains, ses yeux, sa bouche, son sexe et un trou en face. Draco Malefoy carburait à ça. Ses rapports lui permettent de faire une chose qu'en temps normal il ne ferait jamais : rêver. Coucher, ça fait rêver. Draco Malefoy rêve du jour où il refera l'amour... Il rêve du soir où il s'endormira contre celui ou celle qui lui donne le vertige. Et le matin n'est que déception : à ses côtés, tantôt une Barbie trop fardée, tantôt un Ken mal membré. C'était dégueulasse le matin : ça lui vomissait à la figure les images de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, ça lui criait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû toucher à une horreur pareille, ça lui laissait entendre qu'il avait été bien pathétique de fourrer sa langue là-dedans.

Draco Malefoy savait qu'en couchant avec ce mec ce soir, il le regretterait dès le lendemain. Mais son sexe pulsait déjà : son second coeur s'était enfin réveillé - faute que le premier puisse le faire. Alors ses mains descendirent sur le corps de cet amant au visage imaginaire. Dans ses songes, ils avaient tous cette beauté américaine qu'il affectionnait tant. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec cette chevelure inconnue. De cette chevelure qui sentait un shampoing assez répandu dans le cercle masculin. Il n'y avait rien d'original.

Leurs bouches se heurtèrent, se cherchant dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Ca faisait presque mal. Draco aimait cette passion bestiale. Un diamant noir qui luirait au soleil du plaisir. En déposant ses mains sur son torse, Draco pouvait presque sentir les lignes dessinant ses muscles rouler sous ses doigts, au fur et à mesure que ses hanches cherchaient à s'imbriquer avec les siennes. Il eu un sourire narquois. De ces sourires qu'il offrait lorsqu'il était satisfait. Parce que là, maintenant, tout de suite, à cette seconde précise, Draco Malefoy su que son amant était en chien, qu'il le voulait profondément - quitte à ce que cela soit douloureux.

Ils étaient dans un loft design à baiser comme des bêtes. Ce n'était pas Londres par la fenêtre mais Porto. Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a deux jours. Ils s'étaient parlé sans détour. Ils avaient dit être autoreverses : ça facilitait la chose. Ils sont allés chez lui.

Lui, il avait vingt-cinq ans, pas plus. Brun, peau mat, nez adorable, quelques poils sur le torse, une cicatrice au genou, une croix autour du cou. Un beau portugais. Il était architecte. C'est ce qu'avait compris Draco entre deux baisers - enfin, morsures serait le terme le plus approprié. Lui, il parlait parfaitement bien anglais. Mais parfois, entre deux gémissements, il bredouillait des paroles dans sa langue natale.

Draco le pénétra et eu un hoquet de surprise. Putain, ce mec avait la Méditerranée aux creux des reins. Il y faisait chaud. C'était clos - exempt d'une ouverture. C'était doux et salé. Sur lui, les doigts de l'aurore dansait avec sa peau zébrée par le crépuscule. Ou peut-être était-il uniquement l'Atlantique ? Les mains froides, le coeur chaud, l'horizon trouble de ses pupilles et son intérieur sans fin...

Leurs langues dansèrent la Malhaõ. C'était le Nirvana en plein Kâma-Sûtra. Draco s'étonnait même que cela soit si bon : il chantait son plaisir en des gémissements étouffés. Même durant l'acte, il essayait de se contrôler. Il se mordait les lèvres, ou les siennes parfois, quand c'était trop fort, trop bon, trop agréablement douloureux...

Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il aille jusqu'au Portugal pour baiser pareillement. Pourquoi on ne trouve jamais ça en bas de chez soi ? Les lèvres de son amant se perdirent dans son cou. Il ne lui faisait pas de suçon, ne le mordait pas : il l'embrassait avec une infinie douceur.

- Matheus, gémit-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Et toi ?

- Draco, lui avait-il répondu entre deux coups de rein.

Ses mouvements étaient plus profond, les flux et reflux de son sexe se plongeant davantage dans ses entrailles. Là, dans ce pieu, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui et des gens qu'ils connaissaient, Draco Malefoy aurait pu mourir. Son coeur se contracta violemment sous l'orgasme. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Matheus s'était cambré sous le lui. Il avait jouit très fort. Assez fort pour avertir tous les albatros étant sur la côte. Mais pas assez fort pour lui couper toute envie de lui. Des flèches de sperme atteignirent sa poitrine.

C'était sans doute la meilleure baise de Draco Malefoy. Mais pas aussi bonne qu'avec Pharell, il y a onze ans de ça. Lorsqu'il finit par reprendre ses esprits, Draco se retira doucement puis roula sur le côté. Au-dessus d'eux il y avait une vasistas ouvrant sur le monde entier. Le ciel était plus clair ici qu'à Londres - moins chargé. Matheus fouilla dans la table de nuit et se nettoya le ventre avec une lingette jetable.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit d'où tu venais, fit-il remarquer.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même... Mais, j'ai vécu à Londres pendant six ans et demi. Si je suis venu au Portugal c'est parce que... c'est un peu la Californie de l'Europe : du soleil, du surf, de la drogue, des corps de rêve, no complex, un paysage de carte postale et de la bouffe à en faire bander un saint, plaisanta Draco. Non, plus sérieusement, le Portugal c'était un peu un coup de tête. J'avais envie de bouger.

- Tu parles souvent après avoir couché ?

- C'est toi qui m'as posé une question, rétorqua Draco en trouvant son paquet de cigarette dans la poche de son jean qui était au pied du lit.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche - au contraire. En général, mes anciens amants ils... ils n'étaient pas très portés sur ça. Ils se tiraient tout de suite après. Je dois certainement tous les faire fuir.

- Avec un cul pareil ? Pas possible.

Il alluma sa cigarette à l'aide de son zippo vert translucide. A la leur de la flamme, les yeux de Matheus s'illuminèrent d'une étincelle étrangère, d'un vert profond, sombre, tentateur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Draco cru revoir le regard de Potter.

- Et sinon, tu as toujours vécu à Porto ?

- Oui, j'ai juste fait un stage d'archi à Paris pendant trois mois. Mais c'est tout.

- Paris... quelle ville de glandeurs, grommela-t-il cigarette au bec. Paris c'est une princesse transformée en pute. Paris c'est une chienne. Elle offre son cul aux touristes.

- Londres n'est pas mieux, contra Matheus. Tu expliques ça comment ?

- J'en sais rien... La tendance doit être à la dépravation.

- Tu n'aimes jamais les endroits où tu restes ?

- C'est les endroits où je reste qui ne m'aiment pas. Alors, la plupart du temps, je me casse. J'ai vu pas mal d'endroits mais je ne suis pas encore passé sous le statut de globe-trotter. Tu connais le dicton "_La foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroi_t" ? Eh bien moi, je ne reste jamais longtemps deux fois au même endroit. Moi, je ne suis pas une statue de pierre. Les êtres humains c'est pas fait pour être parqués comme des bagnoles. Tu... Tu n'as jamais ressenti l'envie de te casser ?

Matheus eut une moue désolée alors qu'il s'était appuyé sur son coude, le visage dans la main.

- Non, j'aime bien ici.

- Je comprends tout à fait : si la baise est aussi bonne ici, on ne voudrait jamais partir.

Son amant eu un léger rire à ce compliment et se retint, d'extrême justesse, de lui offrir un geste tendre. Il retira sa main comme si la peau de Draco allait le brûler. Ceci ne lui avait pas échapper. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et eu envie de faire un effort, de lui offrir un peu de lui. Alors Draco se pencha et lui tendit sa cigarette :

- La meilleure, c'est celle après la baise.

Matheus crapota. Et Draco eu envie de coucher à nouveau avec lui, juste en le regardant. Il avait quelque chose de perturbant. Il devait faire partie de cette catégorie de personnes qu'on appréciait juste en un regard. Et c'est son regard qui l'avait envoûté. Ses yeux havane l'avaient hanté durant deux soirées, dans ce bar. La première fois, par pur hasard. La seconde fois, par pure obsession. Dieu qu'il avait de beaux yeux...

- Tu dois être heureux au Portugal : les cigarettes ne coûtent pas chères. Tu as connu beaucoup de types de cigarettes différentes ? Dans quels pays en as-tu fumé ?

Draco lui jeta une brève œillade : Matheus essayait de trouver un moyen de substitution pour lui faire parler de lui et de son parcours.

- La première en Ecosse. Parce que j'en avais besoin. Décompresser, tout ça... tu comprends ? Après, les cigarettes de Chicago, Toledo, Cleveland. Les joints de Woodstock. Puis un jour, j'ai fumé un cigare avec un mexicain pas très loin d'Atlanta. J'ai fait une légère halte au Venezuela : le tabac comme on en chie plus. C'était... wouah. Avec la nature tout autour, ça te foutait des frissons partout sur la peau. Le Venezuela c'est un pays à en perdre la tête. Mais comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas fumé que des cigarettes. Je... Je ne suis pas de suite retourné en Ecosse. J'en avais pas envie. J'ai pris un billet pour la Turquie. Les putains de chichas dans un bar où l'on voyait Sainte-Sophie depuis la fenêtre. J'ai flirté avec les cigarettes italiennes pendant une escale de dix-neuf... non, vingt-et-un jours. Ouais, vingt-et-un. C'était au sud de l'Italie. Je m'étais fait un ami qui était passeur de Kalachnikov avec la Serbie. Il m'a appris a tiré en ayant une clope entre les lèvres. Il paraît que là-bas, ça fait mouiller les filles. Après, je suis monté au septième ciel jusqu'à Milan. C'était trop beau pour moi alors je me suis tiré encore une fois...

- Et après Milan ? demanda doucement Matheus.

- Je suis retourné en Angleterre. Cette salope m'a bouffé la vie pendant six ans. Je ne me suis pas suffisamment battu. Je suis entré dans un quotidien que je ne voudrai même pas dans mes propres cauchemars : métro, boulot, dodo. Puis, j'ai repris ma vie en main : je suis reparti. Et ensuite, il y a eu toi, le Portugal et tout le reste qui viendra après. Tu sais, je ne compte pas rester indéfiniment même si cela avait été le Paradis sur Terre. Je suis comme ça : sans attache. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je me tire sans prévenir ?

- Eh bien, rien ne t'engage à rester ici ce soir, tu sais.

- Non, je suis très sérieux Matheus. En général, on tombe amoureux de moi au bout de 48h et quand je me tire, j'ai les services secrets au cul.

Matheus l'embrassa et dit :

- Je te le jure. Je ne tomberai pas amoureux de toi.

- Tout le monde me dit ça avant de m'envoyer des lettres enflammées, grogna le concerné. Et quand je dis 48h, c'est un beau score.

- Et si, pour une fois, c'était toi qui tombais amoureux ? proposa Matheus.

- Je ne suis pas fait pour aimer durablement.

- Mais tu peux aimer quand même. Cela devrait suffire, non ?

- Pas pour la personne en face. Les gens veulent s'aimer pour toujours. Moi je veux aimer pour l'instant.

- Alors aime-moi une seconde et je serai content.

Draco l'embrassa tendrement. D'une tendresse quasi insoupçonnée. Ses doigts s'égarèrent un instant dans sa chevelure noire corbeau. C'était à des miles de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Mais jamais il ne se l'avouerait à haute voix. Son cœur en réclamait déjà plus même si son corps était rassasié. Il ne voulait pas devenir accro. Il fallait remplacer cette drogue par une autre.

- Il te reste encore un peu de cocaïne, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Oui, normalement. Tu en veux… tout de suite ?

- Ça serait pas mal, ouais.

Matheus se glissa hors des couvertures tièdes à contrecœur et se leva. Draco essaya de réguler sa respiration pendant son absence. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait bien trop pour son propre bien : merde, il n'avait pas besoin d'un coup de cœur. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'il était libre d'aller où est-ce qu'il voulait…

- Tu veux faire ça où ? dit le jeune architecte en lui tendant un sachet contenant de la poudre blanche.

- Sur toi. Viens, allonge-toi.

Matheus obéit docilement. Draco le fit s'allonger sur le ventre et ouvrit le sachet de coke. Il déposa un rail entre ses omoplates et le sniffa. La blancheur vierge immaculée de la drogue contrastait avec le teint mat de Matheus. C'était de la neige sur du cuivre brillant. Le torse de Matheus s'était légèrement soulevé lorsqu'il avait senti le nez de Draco effleurer sa peau. Draco était sur de bons rails : il en traça un second dans le bas du dos de son amant qui s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de sa raie.

- Tu es affamé dis donc, constata Matheus en un souffle. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'y as pas touché ?

- Mon ex m'avait supplié d'arrêter il y a un an. J'ai essayé de lui faire plaisir. Essayé parce que de temps à autre je craquais. C'était trop dur de résister. Mais, je n'ai pas encore viré toxico ou camé. J'ai encore de la marge : je sais m'arrêter.

- Ils disent tous ça avant de se retrouver avec de la poudre au nez.

Draco rit légèrement et passa sa langue sur les quelques résidus poudreux qu'il avait laissé en chemin.

- Et tu vas où comme ça ?

- T'embrasser pourquoi ?

- Non, je te parle de tes voyages à répétition. C'est quoi ton but ?

- Le but c'est de garder en tête qu'il n'y en a pas justement, répondit calmement Draco en caressant ses flancs. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

- Disons que j'aimerai juste savoir avec qui je m'endors avant de me retrouver avec un poignard enfoncé dans le ventre au réveil.

- J'ai arrêté le trafic d'armes blanches quand j'avais cinq ans.

- Rassurant. Tu fais quoi dans ta vie, sinon, à part voyager ? Parce que, tu m'as beaucoup parlé de toi sans dire quelque chose d'essentiel. Tu… tu évites de me parler de toi, de qui tu es au fond.

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment intéressant lorsqu'il s'agit d'un coup d'un soir ? Si j'avais voulu parler après avoir couché, j'aurais choisi une fille. Tu as un vagin, toi ? Bon, alors… fous-moi la paix avec ça. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi.

- Soit on parle, soit on baise.

- Pas de plan C ?

- Non, pas de plan C. Si… si tu ne veux pas parler de toi, je peux commencer par meubler la conversation.

Draco haussa des épaules.

- Je suis Matheus, fraîchement diplômé en architecture à l'école de Porto. J'ai toujours aimé… tout ce qui était en rapport avec la construction, la création et… et deviner comment un monument a été érigé. J'aime les prouesses techniques. Je travaille depuis peu dans un cabinet où ils font souvent tourner de la cocaïne. J'ai eu ce logement de fonction qui est vraiment… pas mal du tout. J'y vis seul depuis que mon copain et moi c'est terminé. On a rompu il y a deux mois : un énorme malentendu et il avait un sale caractère. Il est retourné à Aveiro du coup… C'est vraiment beau là-bas. C'est la Venise du Portugal. On est tout de même resté ensemble un an et demi. Tu me crois si je te dis que c'est la première fois que je couche avec quelqu'un depuis ?

- Non, je ne te crois pas. Tu pues l'appel à la luxure à 15 kilomètres à la ronde. Mais merci de me faire plaisir dans le mensonge, ajouta Draco en se détendant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait craquer chez moi ?

- Tu es beau et tu le sais. Et ça change pas mal de chose sur le regard que les autres portent sur toi. Tu n'es pas là à te regarder constamment dans le miroir ou à demander à tout le monde confirmation sur ta beauté. Tu ne doutes pas de toi, même dans tes gestes. Tu dégages quelques choses : un magnétisme, sans doute. Tu ne te prends pas la tête, quoi.

Draco déglutit. Même avec Astoria ils n'avaient jamais autant discuté un soir, comme ça. Il ne connaissait pas ça.

- Avant, il y a un siècle, j'étais journaliste. Et, il y a de ça… une année lumière… j'étais acteur. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Ça se précisera certainement avec le temps.

- Je te vois plus acteur que journaliste, répondit Matheus en se collant contre son corps fiévreux. Tu fais fantasmer alors, faut en faire profiter le plus de personnes possibles.

La main de Matheus effleura ses parties intimes.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu es toujours marié à une nana qui te pompe le sang ? Des enfants ?

- Comment un type aussi censé que toi peut-il croire que je sois marié et père de famille ? Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit depuis tout à l'heure ? C'est moi et personne d'autre. C'est simple : mon unique mission c'est de me maintenir suffisament longtemps en vie pour baiser le plus grand nombre de culs.

- Tu ne veux pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, tu ne veux pas te marier, tu ne veux pas tomber amoureux, tu ne veux pas d'enfant et tu cherches toujours un boulot, énuméra Matheus en comptant sur ses doigts. Tu as quel âge au juste ? Faudrait essayer de se stabiliser.

- Parce qu'il y a un âge pour se stabiliser ? Moi, j'ai été stable les dix-sept premières années de ma vie : j'estime que j'ai le droit à un peu de fun. Dis-toi que je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de faire ma révolution sexuelle, j'ai toujours voté blanc et je suis athé. J'crois en rien, Matheus. T'explique ça comment ?

- Tu dois t'interdire trop de choses...

Un silence tomba durant lequel les doigts de Matheus allaient et venaient toujours sur le sexe de son amant. Il ne le lâchait pas du regard et souffla :

- Tu veux une petite pipe ?

- Pardon ?

- Une pipe. Pour... pour te faire croire en quelque chose. La baise par exemple. La baise c'est une constante de ta vie : autant bien l'entretenir.

- Merci de me comprendre enfin. Dans ce cas, allons donc pour la petite pipe, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Bientôt, il ne pu plus voir les yeux havane de Matheus.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Draco Malefoy ne su pas très bien ce qu'il foutait là. Il se rappella vaguement avoir cédé à ses instincts les plus bas en forniquant avec un jeune portugais. Chose étrangement exceptionnelle : il n'avait pas oublié son prénom. Matheus. Matheus ressemblait dangereusement à Pharell pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il lui rappellait trop de choses qu'il avait préféré, jusqu'alors, oublier. Nu, il se balada dans l'appartemment et admira la vue imprenable sur l'océan Atlantique. Sans le moindre vêtement, il se posa au balcon et salua même la voisine qui étendait son linge.

Finalement, lorsque l'air marin imprégna chaque pore de sa peau, il rentra à l'intérieur et prit une bonne douche tiède. Après quoi, il resta planté là un instant en se demandant de quoi il allait bien pouvoir se vêtir. Il se refusait de remettre ses vêtements sales de la veille. C'est donc résolu qu'il alla dans l'armoire de Matheus afin de dégoter des fringues pas trop mal qui pourrait lui aller. Matheus était juste légèrement plus grand que lui. Draco du finalement admettre que Matheus avait des goûts de chiotte. Finalement, il opta pour une chemise à carreaux bleu et marron mise par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue ainsi qu'un bermuda assez long. Et il n'eut pas de scrupule à l'idée de lui emprunter ses sous-vêtements.

Complètement affamé, Draco entreprit de faire le petit-déjeuner. Ca ressemblait à tout, sauf à lui. En général, il profitait de ce calme pour s'éclipser sans laisser de trace. Et puis Matheus avait été prévenu la veille...

- Mmh, je pensais que je serai seul en me levant ce matin, prononça une voix derrière son dos.

Draco se retourna et vit Matheus qui descendait les escaliers en verre uniquement muni d'un short : il sortait de la salle de bain.

- Woua, tu fais ausis le petit-déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça... ou plutôt, qu'ai-je fait pour ne pas mériter la séparation ?

- Rien, je vais te quitter de toute manière. Mais pas tout de suite. Là, j'ai faim. Tiens, voilà ta part.

Matheus s'assit sur le tabouret haut et analysa le contenu de son plateau : des chips au guacamol, de la charcuterie, un yaourt zéro pour cent, des céréales dans une assiette creuse et un grand verre remplit d'un liquide roseâtre.

- C'est quoi ? dit Matheus en tendant son verre.

- De la vodka tagada.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Eh bien, je pensais que vous les portugais, vous preniez de la viande dès le matin avec un grand verre d'alcool. Je ne voulais pas perturber tes habitudes.

- Alors, ça c'est sûr que mes habitudes viennent d'en prendre un coup. Le guacamol, c'est mexicain, les charcuteries le matin c'est les allemands et le grand verre d'alcool dès le matin c'est les russes. Et ça, selon les clichés. Mais, merci d'avoir essayé de me faire plaisir. Je prendrai mon verre après avoir avalé quelque chose... J'ai pas envie de finir ivre dès le matin. Ca ferait un peu pitié, hein ?

- Désolé, je me suis trompé, rétorqua Draco en savourant son verre d'alcool. Tu es plus chiant que j'avais bien pu le voir. Je vais devoir écourter mon séjour ici. Tu sais... Je n'ai jamais préparé le petit-déjeuner à qui que ce soit jusqu'ici : tu aurais dû dire merci et te la fermer.

- Merci, mais la prochaine fois laisse-moi tout préparer.

- Qui t'as dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

- Tu es resté cette fois-ci, alors tu pourras bien rester une autre fois, non ?

- Tu marques un point, grommela Draco en grignotant ses lèvres. Bon, et si tu nous préparais quelque chose de décent. Je ne sais pas... du lait et des céréales, par exemple. Quelque chose de si compliqué que je ne saurai pas faire.

- Vas pour les céréales et le lait. Chaud ou froid ?

- Devine.

Matheus aurait dû le foutre dehors. Sa raison lui hurlait de terminer cette histoire là, avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Ce mec, il était rentré subitement dans sa vie, mais il l'avait prévenu qu'il pouvait partir tout aussi vite. Matheus voulait se protéger, cependant, une autre partie de lui criait qu'il voulait y croire un peu. Juste un tout petit peu...

- Chaud, formula finalement le jeune architecte.

A partir de là, tout avait commencé. Ils s'étaient quittés peu après pour se retrouver dans la soirée, au même bar qu'il y a quelques jours seulement. Ils avaient rejoint son appartement sans rien se dire de plus. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière... Le lendemain matin, Draco était toujours là. Il dormait encore. Matheus avait aimé se sentir enveloppé de bras durant son sommeil. Ca lui donnait presque envie de réessayer. Alors, ils avaient pris leur petit-déjeuner ensemble puis s'étaient quittés. Ils n'avaient pas échangé numéro de téléphone, adresse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils savaient juste où se trouver : à partir de 21h, au bar. Et ils se rejoignaient là-bas, encore et encore et encore... Sans aucune promesse d'avenir. Ca a duré un mois. Puis un soir, Matheus arriva au bar. L'ambiance chaude et bruyante était la même. Mais il n'y avait pas de blond au comptoir. Il était 21h30. Il n'avait toujours pas passé la porte. Matheus commanda une vodka tagada pour attendre encore un peu... Puis il avait attendu beaucoup. Son coeur se serrait à l'idée qu'il attendait pour rien, car plus personne ne viendrait. Il était 23h, presque minuit. Matheus l'avait attendu. Toujours. Son verre était vide depuis longtemps. Il fixait la porte. Mais personne... personne qui lui ressemblait. A l'approche de deux heures du matin, Matheus dû se rendre à l'évidence : Draco était parti. Il était peut-être même plus à Porto à l'heure qu'il est.

-_ Tu connais le dicton "La foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit" ? Eh bien moi, je ne reste jamais longtemps deux fois au même endroit, _avait prononçé Draco durant leur prremière nuit.

La première nuit, qui aurait dû être la dernière si seulement il avait été raisonnable.

* * *

**Bruxelles. Soirée du 3 Mai 20****

Draco Malefoy sortait de la station de métro Rogier, une femme accrochée au bras. Elle était belle. L'avenue commerçante était presque vide. Les derniers accro du shopping commençaient à rebrousser chemin. Les dalles grises formaient une ligne continue au sol. Puis, tout au bout, ils débouchèrent sur un quartier touristique. Plus ils s'approchaient du coeur, plus les touristes étaient nombreux. Draco s'impatienta lorsqu'ils ne purent emprunter la ruelle donnant sur la Grand Place car des violoncellistes agglutinaient la foule.

- Tu veux une glace ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque autoritaire.

- Oui, framboise.

Comme un gentleman, Draco Malefoy fit la queue et revint avec un cornet. Il le lui tendit et la jeune femme lui lança un regard flamboyant. Elle lapa sa crème glacée et Draco lui jeta un regard en biais, une lueur presque perverse et intéressée dans les yeux. Le beffroie de l'Hotel de Ville les surplombèrent de toute sa splendeur. Bien que la nuit fut noire, les lumières discéminée un peu partout rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse, tranquille. Seul ombre au tableau : les petits pavés de pierre qui n'étaient pas pratique pour une femme en talons aiguilles.

- Tu n'as qu'à les enlever, proposa Draco. Ou... Ou je t'achète des chaussures.

- Non, ça va aller, merci. Tu ne veux pas qu'on se pose à une terrasse ?

- C'est un peu trop romantique pour moi mais, je veux bien faire un effort pour tes pieds meurtris.

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'emmena vers un restaurant bondé. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise en fer forgé et enleva ses chaussures.

- Quelle idée de vouloir se faire jolie pour moi, reprit-il en la regardant se masser la plante des pieds. Autant attendre le jour de son mariage et un type bien pour le faire... Et puis, les talons aiguilles c'est une invention purement mysogyne. Mais, étrangement, ça vous rend tellement sexy dans la douleur qu'on en demanderait plus.

- Et si tu nous commandais deux verres, hein ? contra-t-elle avec une petite moue amusée.

Ils burent en plaisantant de choses et d'autres. Elle lui parla de son job passionnant ici, en Belgique. Lui, il se contenta de l'écouter. Elle était belle quand elle parlait, encore plus lorsqu'elle se taisait. Tout à coup, son téléphone portable sonna. Une ombre de panique assombrit son visage.

- Je... Oui... J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Il faut que je trouve un taxi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une urgence : je dois aller à l'hôpital.

- Très bien, je t'accompagne.

Draco laissa un billet sur la table en faisant un léger signe au serveur avant de s'éloigner de la terrasse, son amie à ses côtés. Elle semblait réellement soucieuse. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir seule. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

Tout le trajet dans le taxi se passa dans un silence profond, opaque. Draco lui jetait des regards en biais afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne pleurait pas : il n'avait jamais su quoi faire face aux larmes. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant l'hopitâl et Draco paya également le taxi.

- Merci. Tu... Tu peux me laisser ici. Je me débrouillerai.

- Non, je t'accompagne.

Sans autre forme de procès, il entra le premier dans l'hôpital. On leur indiquèrent l'étage et la chambre. Une fois arrivé, Daco remarqua qu'ils étaient à l'étage pédiatrie. Ca puait le gamin au mètre carré.

- On s'est trompé. Ici, c'est pour les gosses.

La jeune femme se retourna et planta un regard d'excuse. Et Draco comprit.

- Oh, vous êtes là ! J'étais morte d'inquiètude. C'est arrivé si vite... Il... Il a voulu jouer et...

- Laissez-nous seuls un instant, ordonna Draco.

La jeune baby-sitter les regarda alternativement et s'éloigna.

- Je n'aime pas être pris pour un con, commença Draco. Tu as un gamin, c'est ça ? Tu es mère et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Me mentir, ça j'aurais compris : je mens souvent aussi. Mais ne rien me dire... ça c'est dégueulasse. Tu croyais qu'en me disant avoir un gamin j'aurais déguerpi ?

- Oui...

- Bah, t'avais raison : j'aurais aussi vite décampé. Mais, je me connais. J'aime pas les gosses. Pourtant, si tu m'avais dit la vérité j'aurais au moins essayé. Juste pour voir. Alors, la prochaine fois que tu croises un mec approchant la trentaine plutôt beau mec et qui veut bien de toi, dit la vérité avant de t'enfoncer dans le mensonge. Ca pourrait être utile à l'avenir.

- Non, attends ! Draco... Draco !

Il s'éloignait en de grandes enjambées. Mais elle le rattrapa en courant comme elle le pouvait :

- Draco, ne me quitte pas.

- Et pourquoi je ne te quitterai pas ?

- Parce que... je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu ne peux pas me quitter, pas maintenant, pas... pas tout de suite. C'est trop tôt.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai toujours décidé à quel moment je devais partir. Et mon temps ici est accomplit. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux à aimer, Claire. Tu ne mérites pas un salaud et... et ton gamin non plus. Je préfère m'en aller maintenant que d'attendre trop longtemps.

- Alors tu m'abandonnes ?

- Ce n'est pas de l'abandon. Je n'ai jamais dit que je te prendrai pour toute la vie... Mais toi, toi tu as abandonné ton gosse ce soir pour un simple mec.

- C'est horrible de dire ça : je n'ai pas abandonné mon fils. J'ai le droit de rêver, d'aimer à nouveau, de sortir, de m'amuser un peu. Ce qui est arrivé était un accident. Un triste accident. Et me permettre de t'aimer aussi était un accident : ça ne se reproduira plus.

Claire lui tourna le dos et alla rejoindre sa baby-sitter. En rentrant dans l'ascenseur, Draco Malefoy ignora qui s'était fait plaqué : lui ou elle ? Embrouillé dans ses propres pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était arrivé en bas de l'immeuble où il résidait. Le tramway chanta une mélodie presque lugubre, agrémenté par un tintement de cloche. Quand il pénétra dans son appartement vide, Draco Malefoy comprit quelque chose de capital : il finirait certainement sa vie seul. Et sournoisement, une chanson lui revint en tête - celle de Simon & Garfunkel. [1]

_He was a most peculiar man. _

_He lived all alone within a house, _

_Within a room, within himself, _

_A most peculiar man. _

Draco repensa à sa vie jusqu'ici, de cavale en cavale - si seulement on pouvait appeller ça une vie. Draco repensa aux nombreux problèmes auxuquels il dû faire face. La solution ? La fuite, toujours. Jamais il ne s'était arrêté et avait affronté l'ouragan en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était le jeu : attrape-moi si tu peux. D'année en année, Draco Malefoy avait tout perdu, et il fallut venir ici pour s'en rendre compte.

_He had no friends, he seldom spoke _

_And no one in turn ever spoke to him, _

_'Cause he wasn't friendly and he didn't care _

_And he wasn't like them. _

_Oh, no! he was a most peculiar man. _

Ses amis, ils ne les voyaient plus. Ils ne s'appellaient plus. Ils ne savaient même pas ce que les uns et les autres devenaient. Pas à cause de la distance des kilomètres, mais plutôt celle de leur coeur. Ils avaient changé. Draco encore plus. Il ne voulait plus de ça, il ne voulait plus de cette vie facile. Et pourtant... il ne pouvait se résigner à cracher dessus. Cette vie, c'était lui. Il était inutile de se voiler la face. S'il ne souhaitait pas s'attacher aux gens, c'était par peur de souffrir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con ! L'amour comprenait obligeamment une part de souffrance. Et si Draco n'acceptait pas de souffrir un peu, pour être plus heureux après, il finirait seul... seul... seul.

_He died last Saturday._

_He turned on the gas and he went to sleep_

_With the windows closed so he'd never wake up_

_To his silent world and his tiny room;_

Sa main saisit le téléphone. Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'ils composèrent un numéro pour l'étranger. Il n'avait jamais fait ce numéro, mais il le connaissait par coeur... Matheus l'avait glissé dans la poche de son jean sans qu'il ne s'en apperçoive. Il avait peut-être bien fait... Plusieurs sonneries. L'attente. Le combiné vissé à l'oreille. Puis une voix :

- _Alô_ ? [2]

Draco ne dit rien. Il respirait juste trop bruyamment. Matheus répéta sa question... Il allait raccrocher. Dans un sursaut de courage, Draco s'annonça :

- C'est moi.

Il fermait les yeux en attendant résonner un impitoyable "Qui ça _'toi' _?" Mais rien ne vint. Juste le silence qui s'étirait lentement.

- Tu... Tu as trouvé mon numéro ? Je pensais que tu ne me recontacterai jamais. Où es-tu ?

- Belgique.

- Ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix, de savoir que tu vas bien et que tu penses à moi. Tu penses revenir à Porto ? Il y a un peu de vent mais il fait vraiment beau, tu sais.

- Non, je ne reviendrai pas à Porto. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

- Chez toi ?

- Oui, chez moi. A Londres. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Mais, en rentrant je ne veux plus être seul. Je veux que tu sois avec moi. Londres ce n'est pas Porto, surtout à la belle saison, mais... tu verras : c'est vraiment beau parfois. Londres n'est pas ausis pute que je te l'ai décrite. C'est une très belle ville. Alors...

- Tu veux que je vienne habiter avec toi ? Que je laisse tout plaquer alors qu'on ne s'est connu qu'un mois ? Tu veux que j'abandonne mon travail, ma famille, mes amis pour toi ? Tu... Tu crois qu'il suffira de m'appeller des mois après pour que je passe l'éponge ?

Draco trouvait ses questions imparrables. Non, il ne trouverait aucun argument solide. Mais, il pouvait toujours essayé :

- S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, viens avec moi à Londres.

Matheus ne répondit rien, pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas si c'était de bon ou de mauvais augure. Après tout, peut-être allait-il lui raccrocher au nez ? Peut-être était-il retourné avec son copain d'Aveiro ? Peut-être qu'il s'en foutait de lui ? Peut-être que Draco s'était imaginé des choses ?

- Je viendrai si... si tu me promets de refaire ton cocktail de vodka tagada. Je ne suis pas doué : je n'ai pas réussi à le refaire tout seul quand tu es parti.

Draco se permit un sourire.

- Alors, tu serais capable de faire tout ça pour moi, un simple inconnu ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance ce que je serai capable de faire pour toi. Ce qui est important, c'est que bientôt, on se reverra.

- Je vais emballer mes affaires et réserver un billet. Je rentrerai d'ici la fin de la semaine, je pense. Je t'attendrai chez moi... Mon appartement est plutôt facile à trouver. Je me vois mal t'attendre à l'aéroport autour de tous ses couples sans visage. Et puis, on aura tout le temps qu'on voudra pour... pour ce genre de choses. Je t'enverrai mon adresse exacte par mail, d'accord ? Je l'ai, mais c'est juste que...

- Tu n'avais pas les couilles de me recontacter ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, maugréa Draco. Mais là, j'ai... j'ai vraiment envie de construire quelque chose de... durable. J'ai ouvert les yeux.

- Où est donc passé le petit con prétentieux que j'ai connu qui ne croyait ni en l'amour, ni en les relations, ni en la famille, ni à la stabilité ?

- Il est toujours là, mais bien enfoui. Je suis content que tu viennes.

- Et que toi, tu m'ai demandé de venir.

******A suivre**

* * *

[1] "_A most peculiar man_" Simon & Garfunkel - pour ceux n'étant pas très forts en anglais, voici, en gros le message de la chanson : c'est un homme qui vit dans un immeuble tout seul, où personne ne fait attention à lui. Il ne cherche pas le contact d'autrui et ne s'attache à personne parce que selon lui, il vaut mieux que ça. Mais, à force de solitude, il finit par se suicider dans l'indifférence générale.

[2] Allô en portugais - mais qui se prononce "_Toh_" (Oui, oui, comme Homer Simpson ^^)


	8. Sodome, Gomorrhe et Babylone

**Posté le : **27 Décembre 2010. Petit postage en avance.

**Note :** Ce chapitre sonne le retour d'Harry - oui, il paraît qu'il vous a manqué. Pour ceux qui se demande si Matheus va regretter sa décision, je ne peux pas répondre avec oui ou non mais j'hoche de la tête (à vous de savoir dans quel sens depuis votre écran). En tout cas ce chapitre est découpé en trois sous-parties : une pour Matheus, une autre pour Draco (oui, on l'adore ! sortons les bannières) et une dernière pour Harry. En tout cas, je sais bien que cette fanfiction est loin de plaire à tout le monde... Mais chacun ses goûts, chacun ses délires ! Après, si j'arrive à faire changer d'avis certaines personnes, cela serait merveilleux !

**Post-it : **Merci aux reviews anonyme du précédent chapitre : _Sen No Suika_ & _Nirhya_ - putain, j'ai eu une érection matinale en voyant tes reviews au réveil. TH*NKS!

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 7 : **« **Sodome, Gomorrhe et Babylone** »

* * *

Sous-titre :_ La Bible est une utopie où l'homme n'a pas sa place. Car seuls les saints sont représentés sur les mosaïques._

_._

_._

_._

**Sodome** : Tout n'est pas qu'une affaire de sodomie

_Nous savons que Dieu a prononcé un jugement mérité contre les hommes de Sodome à cause de la folie de leurs rapports, si bien qu'à ce jour leur terre brûle d'un feu interminable. _(Code Justinien, novelle 141)

* * *

Extrait de _Fuck You_, chapitre 6 : **Schizofrénia : Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand**

**«** [...] La connerie a trois noms : l'ignorance, la dépendance et l'ignorance. Parce que pour être con, il faut être doublement ignorant de ce qu'il se passe autour de soi. Rien n'est pire qu'un salaud qui ne sait rien. Si, il y a pire : il y a les salauds qui ne savent rien, se prenant pour des génies. Ces mecs qui savent tout mais n'ont aucune réponse. Ces mecs qui connaissent la baise mais pas l'amour. Ignorant, va ! Ignorant de toi-même. Ignorant face au miroir. Le salaud, il avait une sacrée belle gueule. Il ressemblait à un ange mais on jurait le diable lorsqu'il parlait. Grossier, vaniteux, obsédé. Il semblait bon, pourtant au fond, il était terriblement mauvais. C'était un poison pour lui-même, un serpent qui dévorait sa piteuse peau parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à se mettre sous la dent. Il était un chic type : Dolce & Gabbana au poing, Gauthier sur les épaules, Givenchy dans le cou et aux poignets, Versace aux pieds. Le diable s'habille-t-il réellement en Prada ? De nos jours, oui. Parce qu'il faut obligeamment une belle gueule pour entuber les autres au maximum. Il avait l'air gentil, presque généreux à donner des pièces aux mendiants. Mais, il voulait juste s'acheter un morceau de Paradis. Sous ses airs de bon saint-Maritain, c'était un salopard. De ces salopards qu'il ne faut jamais approché de trop près parce que quand il ne trouvait plus ses mots, il utilisait ses poings. Une brute, une vraie de vraie. Un mec qui pourrait taper les femmes, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement une femme. Un mec qui pourrait gifler une grand-mère juste pour la remettre à sa place. Un mec qui n'a de respect que pour lui-même... Cependant, on peut en douter. Il hait son image. Il hait son odeur. Il se supporte. Il se cracherait volontiers à la figure. C'est un scatophile qui baigne dans la merde de ses mots. C'est l'histoire d'un gentil garçon sans problème qui un jour s'est mis à rêver. Ses rêves lui sont montés à la tête. Il a voulu y accéder. Il a tout raté alors il s'est vengé. C'est devenu un salop, un vrai de vrai. [...] **»**

* * *

Matheus avait sa tête appuyé contre la fenêtre du taxi londonien. Il était fatigué du voyage mais gardait espoir. L'espoir était proche, tout proche. Il savait que pour lui, même si une nouvelle vie commençait, tout était terminé. Il était foutu : il était amoureux. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il avait dans la main une feuille pliée en quatre où était imprimé le mail que lui avait envoyé Draco il y a quelques jours. Son adresse tracée, son laissez-passer dans son monde, son côté du lit déjà réservé. Matheus soupira en se disant que c'était certainement la chose la plus folle qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se connaissaient vraiment. Ils avaient discuté de plein de choses, avaient partagés le même lit certains soirs, mais ils n'avaient jamais vécu au quotidien l'un avec l'autre. Ils n'étaient même pas en couple de toute manière... Et si cela se passait mal ?

- Non, pensa Matheus. Non, ça se passera bien. Je ferai tout pour que cela se passe bien...

Maintenant que Draco avait fait un énorme pas en avant vers lui, c'était à lui de saisir la perche qu'il lui tendait. Pour faire passer l'absence, il avait annoté dans un carnet tous les endroits qu'il voulait découvrir avec Draco. En fermant les yeux, il s'imaginait marchant main dans la main sur Sloane Square, Holland Park, Tower Bridge et tout plein d'autres coins. Mais cela restait de l'ordre de l'imaginaire : dans la réalité, Draco refuserait net de lui donner la main. Du moins, le Draco qu'il avait connu à Porto. En quoi le Draco de Londres serait différent ?

Draco vivait à deux pas de Soho. Il habitait un quartier qui lui ressemblait. Le taxi s'arrêta et Matheus en descendit en réglant le montant dû. Son coeur battait fort à l'idée que, quelques étages plus hauts, vivait l'homme qui changerait sa vie. Il traîna son énorme valise vers le hall d'immeuble et composa le numéro d'accès. Il le connaissait par coeur. Déjà, dans l'avion, il s'était imaginé le composer. Et là, ses doigts touchaient le clavier. Un _clic!_ et tout se débloqua. Les portes du monde de Draco lui étaient ouvertes : le septième ciel se trouvait au second étage.

Il sonna. Draco lui ouvrit.

- Tes cartons sont arrivés dans la matinée, lui dit-il en le laissant entrer. Je n'y ai pas touché. Je les ai mis dans ce coin. J'ai commencé à remonter certains meubles... et, hum, je dois t'avouer que c'est un peu nouveau pour moi. Je vivais avec quelqu'un avant, mais elle avait son appartement ailleurs. Là, ça va être H24. Faudra me pardonner si mon naturel revient au galop.

- Et si tu commençais par te taire et me montrer ton appartement.

- Un loft, corrigea Draco en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. C'est un loft. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? Alors ici... la baie vitrée : mon endroit préféré. J'adore regarder Londres en prenant mon café et, souvent tu me verras accoudé au balcon en train de fumer. Je ne touche pas vraiment à la cuisine. Je l'ai faite juste pour le bar. J'ai au moins... cent cinquante bouteilles d'alcool. J'aime bien faire des cocktails...

En effet, au-dessus du plan de travail il y avait une espèce de balustrade où se trouvaient des bouteilles de taille différentes. Il n'y avait pas un seul espace libre.

- ... Mon bureau. Personne n'y met les pieds, pas même Dieu. Dieu est partout, sauf dans mon bureau. C'est un peu la règle d'or. J'y entrepose un peu tous mes secrets : ma boîte de Pandore c'est mon ordinateur. On ne touche jamais à mon ordinateur ni à mes cheveux. Règle d'or numéro deux. J'entrepose sur ce mur toutes les photos que je trouve belles : que j'ai prises, que de grands photographes ont prises et celles découpées dans des journaux... Je me perds un peu dans la contemplation de ce mur.

Matheus aimait la façon dont il lui parlait de son intérieur qui révélait son for intérieur. Les murs avaient des oreilles, disait-on. Mais les objets avaient des mots. Et Draco ne lui avait pas lâché la main depuis son arrivée, comme s'il l'avait attendu sans vouloir se l'admettre.

- Le salon. Je n'ai encore rien mis mais, normalement c'est le salon. Il n'y a pas de salle à manger car en général, je mange soit sur la table basse, soit au bar. Là, la salle de bain : mon lieu favoris après mon bureau et le bar. Et en haut, dans la mezzanine, ma piaule. Viens.

Draco lui fit monter les escaliers transparents et ils débouchèrent vers une pièce assez grande et carrée. Draco avait déjà fait monter le matelas à même le sol dans un cadre japonisant. Matheus était déjà conquis. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas en riant.

- Tu prends quel côté ?

- Tout le lit est mon côté, rétorqua Draco en s'agenouillant près de lui, sur le matelas.

- Il faudra bien choisir, fit remarquer Matheus en survolant sa joue de ses doigts.

- Pourquoi choisir quand on peut tout avoir ?

Matheus baissa les yeux tandis qu'il laissa retomber mollement sa main sur le matelas. Draco fronça des sourcils en voyant ce subit changement d'attitude.

- Tu crois que ça nous mènera où tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Du point A au point B, répondit Draco. Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ?

- J'ai pas envie de... souffrir.

- Moi non plus. Mais j'ai compris récemment que les sentiments impliquaient la souffrance et que si on n'était pas prêt à l'accepter, on ne serait jamais heureux. Il faut savoir dépasser tout ça. Il faut voir grand...

Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes et se remis debout :

- Je te laisse te reposer un peu de ton voyage. J'essaierai de ne pas faire trop de bruit en bas.

Draco commençait à se diriger vers les escaliers lorsque Matheus s'écria :

- Jure-moi que ce n'est pas qu'une affaire de sodomie.

- Je te le jure : je ne suis pas un enculé.

* * *

**Gomorrhe** : Combattre le feu par le feu

_Il était un pauvre serpent qui collectionnait toutes ses peaux. C'était l'homme._ (Giraudoux)

* * *

Extrait de _Fuck You_, chapitre 4 : **L'effondrement de** **Sodome, Gomorrhe et Babylone**

**«** [...]La mort lui allait si bien. Il la portait sur lui comme un manteau qui n'avait d'autre dessein que celui d'être sur ses épaules. Ses traits étaient tranquilles, beaux et ceci, pour l'éternité. Il était jeune et ressemblait à une poupée de cire, là, allongé dans son sublime manteau pour le restant de ses jours. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il était dans la fleur de l'âge et pourtant, l'automne l'a fauché et l'hiver l'a congelé - se chargeant alors de le conserver. Ses yeux autrefois rieurs étaient figés en une expression d'agréable surprise. Sa bouche était cousue en un sourire innocent. Les bras en croix comme un pharaon, il semblait dormir paisiblement : son âme l'habitait. La mort lui allait si bien, qu'on aurait cru qu'il était en vie. Bercé par ses illusions, ses rêves et son amour débordant pour l'univers, il s'était laissé aller jusqu'à d'innommables galaxies. Le Paradis, que ça s'appelait - son idéal bien-pensant. Le petit était doué, voire trop pour son propre bien et sa santé. Il devait à peine avoir vingt ans, mais sur son visage, c'était un vieux loup. Il connaissait la vie, les couleurs, les odeurs... Mais lui, son rêve, c'était de peindre la mort. Il peignait. Il était artiste à vingt ans. Il était artiste sans le savoir. L'autopsie le révèle grâce aux taches de peinture qui constellaient ses mains quand on a emballé son corps à la fois flasque et raide dans un immense sac. On l'a su à ce regard possédé qui ne partait toujours pas, même les paupières closes. On l'a su pour toutes les toiles qu'il a laissé derrière. Il avait vécu inconnu et était mort connu. Mais ça, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était peindre la mort - son chef d'oeuvre. Et la belle mort était peinte sur ses traits lorsqu'on vint le trouver. Dans sa main, un brouillon, un papier froissé, une lettre d'adieu. Il ne parlait pas de sa famille, ses amis, ses amours ou sa muse. Il n'évoqua rien de tout cela. Pas de trace de peinture sur cette lettre d'adieu. Elle sentait son odeur à lui. Juste lui.

_Laissez-moi m'envoler_.

Il ne s'était pas suicidé parce qu'il avait tout perdu, mais parce qu'il avait tout à y gagner. [...] **»**

* * *

Draco déballait précautionneusement ses affaires. Il avait mis son casque audio afin de tuer le temps. Il se maudit en se rendant compte qu'Astoria avait modifié chacune de ses playlist. A la place de Nirvana il y avait du Kylie Minogue, à la place de Lenny Kravitz il y avait Mariah Carey, Madonna et Micky Green remplaçaient R.E.M. et System of a Down. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'allumer son ordinateur et de synchroniser la musique. Il devra donc se contenter de la musique de gonzesses pour son déménagement. Il faisait presque gay. Manquait plus que le Barbara Streisand, la compile 80' et les chansons de comédie musicale.

Il remplit le vaisselier et vérifia que son frigidaire était convenablement branché. Il ferait les courses demain. Ce soir, ils commanderaient certainement quelque chose... sauf si Matheus préférait aller au restaurant. Draco marqua une pause : maintenant, il fallait réfléchir à deux. Cela changeait pas mal de choses. Il devra se faire à l'idée que ce n'était plus chez _lui_, mais chez eux... Chez eux. Putain, il venait de réaliser.

Cela n'avait jamais été son rêve de partager son monde. Il s'était toujours vu, plus tard, seul, replié sur lui-même. Jamais accompagné. Et désormais, il devra se poser des questions comme : Quel côté du lit ? On mange quoi ce soir ? Tu veux qu'on aille se balader un peu ? J'ai entendu parler d'un concert en plein air pas très loin, on y va ensemble ? On invite des amis ?

Draco ferma momentanément les yeux. Est-ce que la vie à deux lui irait ? La vie à deux... H24. Sans pause, sans interruption. Matheus n'avait pas encore de travail, ici. Il devra chercher dans les petites annonces. Draco aussi n'avait pas de travail puisqu'il avait tout plaqué il y a quelques mois. Ils devraient apprendre à se reconstruire à deux. Penser à deux. Vivre à deux... Et ça lui foutait la trouille...

En fin d'après-midi, Draco avait monté la table basse et déballée le canapé. Il attendait que Matheus se réveille pour le placer. Les deux premières étagères de la bibliothèque étaient déjà rangées. La vaisselle aussi. Il avait commencé à déballer ses affaires de bureau. Son notebook piquait un somme. Il avait reçu il y a deux heures un carton blanc contenant l'IMac 27 pouces qu'il avait commandé. C'était long et chiant les déménagements...

- Tu veux un peu d'aide ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Matheus.

- Je vais attendre que tu ais toute ta tête pour déplacer le canapé. Il faut aussi installer l'écran plat, l'ordinateur, rebrancher la chaîne Hi-fi et le téléphone, régler le réveil et configurer Internet... enfin, plein de détails de survie.

Matheus se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil rayé - couleur anis, bleu-vert et caramel - encore protégé d'un plastique. Il prit le cutter sur la table basse et éventra un carton. Il en sortit un magnifique vase enveloppé dans du papier-bulle et le plaça en évidence sur une étagère.

- Encore un bibelot qui m'a coûté un rein, expliqua Draco qui fixait un tableau au mur. Tu as des trucs à accrocher, toi ?

- Eh bien, j'ai un panorama de Porto. Je ne sais pas si les couleurs iront très bien avec...

- Passe.

Matheus revint quelques instants après avec un tableau d'au moins un mètre cinquante de long sur quarante de large. Draco lui demanda de tenir l'autre bout pendant qu'il le fixait. C'était important pour eux de se rappeler l'endroit où il s'était connu. C'était vraiment beau en y repensant...

Matheus déposa sa main en bas de son dos pendant un instant puis il retourna vers ses cartons se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce. Finalement, vers 22h, ils décidèrent de commander un repas coréen. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, maniant baguettes et jeux de mots. Draco avait d'ailleurs dû donner une leçon de maniement de baguettes à Matheus qui pestait d'impatience.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, je te jure. Fais un effort, sinon tu vas manger froid.

- Et si tu me ramenais une fourchette ? Peut-être que je pourrai avoir le privilège de manger chaud, hein ?

Draco eu un air consterné en rassemblant des légumes sautés du bout de ses baguettes. Il y avait sur la table une bouteille de vin californien qu'il avait acheté aux enchères. Il fallait bien fêter ça.

- Et sinon, tu t'es tapé un steward dans l'avion ? demanda Draco d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

- Non, désolé. On n'a pas tous ta libido.

- Mmh, 1-0 pour le Portugal, nota-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- A ta place, je ne compterai pas de peur d'humilier mon pays.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi... susurra Draco en lui tendant un morceau de bœuf grillé du bout de ses baguettes.

- Qui ne le serait pas ? répondit-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Matheus se leva pour allumer la chaîne Hi-fi qu'ils avaient branché quelques heures auparavant. Il choisit de mettre Coldplay. _Green Eyes_ tournait à plein régime dans le loft londonien.

- Tu vas me faire un strip-tease ?

- Pour un strip-tease on prend des musiques comme _Full Monty_. Pas des musiques belles à en crever comme celle-ci. C'était... c'était juste pour l'ambiance, tu vois ?

- Non, je ne vois pas. J'entends. Tu aimes danser ?

- Les portugais aiment danser. Vous, vous danser quoi ? Vous savez danser d'ailleurs ?

- 2-0, compta Draco. Oui, en Angleterre aussi on connaît le verbe danser. Et on adore ça.

- Tu me montres ça ?

- Eh bien, ça serait un peu débile de danser seul, comme ça, dans son salon. Si tu veux, je t'emmènerai dans un night-club sympa, pas très loin d'ici. L'ambiance est toujours là et ils font de bons cocktails. Et tu as intérêt à boire parce que le prix du premier verre est inclus dans le forfait... Je t'emmènerai te déchainer sur la piste de danse. On fera baver les hétéros et bander les homos.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça. En attendant... pourrais-tu me chercher une fourchette ?

- J'ai été vacciné contre les yeux doux. Les couverts sont dans le premier tiroir à droite.

- Salaud, jura Matheus en se levant.

- Tapette.

Pendant que Matheus cherchait des couverts, Draco en profita pour rebrancher son téléphone et actualiser son répondeur.

"_Vous avez 65 nouveaux messages_."

- Woaw, on peut dire qu'il y en a qui sont pendus à ta sonnette. Des admiratrices ?

- Non, juste deux ou trois connards qui ont dû déposer à eux seuls tous ces messages, répondit placidement Draco. Ça m'énerve de me dire que je vais devoir tous les écouter. En plus, j'ai la pile de courrier qui m'attend dans l'entrée... Et finir de tout arranger. Ça me prend la tête comme pas deux, putain.

- Quand on aura fini de tout ranger, je commencerai à chercher un travail. Mais... on... quand on recevra nos salaires, on...

- On quoi ?

- On aura un compte en commun ou pas ?

- Seulement si tu veux signer un contrat prénuptial, plaisanta Draco en éloignant le téléphone. Non, plus sérieusement, je préfère qu'on fasse compte à part. Si on a envie de faire une folie : inutile de se concerter. Quand on se retrouvera dans la merde, on se serrera les coudes. C'est tout.

- Ouais, je vois... prononça Matheus en jouant avec la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de pourrir notre relation pour une histoire de fric. On n'a pas besoin de ça. On a nos rêves : ça suffit pour vivre.

- Quel est ton plus grand rêve Draco Malefoy ?

- Mon plus grand rêve c'était de devenir acteur. Je l'ai réalisé et ça ne m'a pas rendu plus heureux que je ne l'étais déjà dans le passé.

* * *

**Babylone** : Veux-tu devenir ma chute, ma Babylone ?

_Je ne verrai jamais les jardins suspendus de Babylone, mais, ce qui me réconforte, c'est que personne d'autre non plus_. (Nicholson)

* * *

Extrait de _Fuck You_, chapitre 8 : **Ce que la plume est au papier**

**«** [...] La vie est un monde binaire. C'est soit zéro, soit un. C'est soit la terre, soit le feu. C'est soit un homme, soit une femme etc. Depuis l'enfance, on nous rabâche des dictons comme "_l'unité fait la force_" ou encore, "_à deux c'est encore mieux_". Cela marche pour la baise, mais pas pour tous les domaines. Parfois, on a besoin d'être seul. Parfois, il vaut mieux se casser la gueule tout seul que d'entraîner l'autre avec soi. Partout il y a représenté l'équilibre entre deux atomes - crochus ou non. Ying et le Yang. Eros et Thanatos. Mars et Venus... Toujours dans nos cœurs la combinaison binaire. Dans le monde, il y a des gens qui sont fait pour se rencontrer. On dit souvent qu'ils s'agissaient de personnes se connaissant dans une vie antérieure : que les amours puissants suivent les réincarnations, que les amitiés sincères ne s'ébranlent jamais face au karma et que la haine, telle un poison corrosif, dévore des âmes similaires durant des siècles. Dans le monde, il y a des éléments qui sont faits pour être ensemble : Ce que le feu est à l'eau. Ce que Roméo est à Juliette. Ce que Salomé est à Jean-Baptiste. Ce que Babylone est à la Bible. Ce que la sodomie est aux homosexuels. Ce que l'argent est aux capitalistes. Ce que la drogue est aux politiques. Ce que la gloire est au général. Ce que César est à Rome. Ce que la maladie est au lépreux. Ce que la langue est à la bouche. Ce que le rock est la critique. Ce que l'obscurité est à la lumière. Ce que le livre est à l'analphabète. Ce que les œuvres sont au temps. Ce que la poésie est à Apollon. Ce que l'encre est à la page. Ce que la plume est au papier. [...]** »**

* * *

Harry Potter avait son stylo noir au-dessus de son carnet de note. Celui-ci était plein de photographies, de détails chinés et de gribouillis. Il était à la quête de l'idée qui ferait son prochain film et ça, depuis des mois entiers. Le syndrome de la page blanche, qu'on appelait ça. Ne plus très bien savoir où l'on va et pourquoi l'on continue d'avancer...

Il jeta un bref regard vers la photo de famille qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se débarrasser de l'image de Ginny. Comment le pourrait-il après autant d'années passées l'un auprès de l'autre ? Ses problèmes personnels l'empêchaient d'avancer d'un point de vue professionnel.

Le cinéaste laissa tomber son stylo noir et bu une gorgée de café corsé. Et dire qu'il pensait pouvoir mieux avancer en mettant un terme à la chronique de Rockritic. Rockritic avait rédigé sa lettre de démission, depuis, on n'entendait plus parler de lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… Parfois, Harry se demandait ce qu'il était devenu. Harry se demandait s'il travaillait dans un autre journal sous un autre nom de plume ou… s'il s'était relancé dans le monde du cinéma.

Il avait été dur avec ce gamin en y repensant. Si quelqu'un avait réduit à néant ses rêves, Harry aurait été anéanti – il devait se l'avouer. Mais, en général, quand on était pris d'une vraie passion, on réessayait encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre la tête. On vivait sa passion. On n'abandonnait pas si vite, non ? On tenait face. On tenait bon. Lui, Rockritic, avait simplement abandonné et s'était fait à l'idée. C'était un lâcheur. Il n'avait pas de détermination. Et puis, s'il ne s'était pas arrêté à ça, peut-être serait-il devenu acteur ? Peut-être…

Mais tout le monde ne possédait de l'aplomb à 18 ans. Tout le monde n'était pas déjà fort comme un lion. Il y en avait des plus faibles qui avaient besoin d'être mis en confiance. A 18 ans, c'était encore qu'un gamin. Harry Potter eu un haut-le-cœur face à cette constatation : il avait brisé les rêves d'un gamin… Et maintenant qu'il était devenu un homme, celui-ci possédait plus de force. Il avait utilisé cette force pour se venger d'actes commis il y a onze ans, faute de ne pas avoir pu réagir à l'instant.

- _Je… Je veux devenir artiste_, lui avait-il dit.

Oui, Rockritic-enfant ne manquait pas d'ambition. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait dit vouloir devenir artiste. Et dans sa voix, cela sonnait presque comme une promesse.

- Artiste, murmura le cinéaste pour lui-même.

Non, il n'était pas artiste. Et ça faisait mal de s'en rendre compte. Lui, il pouvait juste avoir le mérite de pouvoir se débrouiller avec le peu de connaissance qu'il avait. Artiste. Encore faudrait-il savoir peindre, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry Potter reposa son stylo ce soir-là parce qu'il se rendit à l'évidence. Le gamin rencontré il y a onze ans était devenu artiste bien avant lui : il avait su toucher les gens avec ses écrits.

**A suivre**


	9. 2011

**Posté le : **30 Décembre 2010. Bientôt 2011. _Parce que ce millénaire ne nous baisera pas. Pas plus que le précédent._

**Note : **Voici un chapitre qui fait environ la même taille que le prologue - donc, assez bref. Mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs et... palpitants. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien ! En tout cas, sachez que cela me fait plaisir d'écrire une telle histoire. C'est toujours drôle de rédiger quelques scènes avec Draco - que vous semblez idolâtrez (ne soyez pas fous tout de même). En tout cas... Je vous souhaite _une excellente nouvelle année_ même si ce sont des mots un peu creux. Donc voici un chapitre spécial nouvelle année que j'ai composé sous l'effet de la marijuana. Non, je plaisante ! x)' En tout cas savourez bien ces quelques mots et si vous êtes sages, le prochain chapitre - un spécial Harry x Draco - viendra très vite.

**post-scriptum **: le dictionnaire de la plate-forme veut _absolument_ remplacer Draco par Crado. _What else ? _Ah, j'oubliais : un grand merci à _Aleksandre_ pour sa review - qui m'a fait rire et m'a enchantée. x)'

**Post-it : **Chapitre de transition ESSENTIEL quant à la suite de l'intrigue. _C'est pas moi qui le dit : c'est Dieu._

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 8 : « 2011 »**

* * *

Sous-titre : _Avec lui_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_2011_. Une nouvelle année. Une année de plus : rien d'extraordinaire, en somme. Pourquoi les gens sont-ils si heureux de passer à une nouvelle année ? Ne se souviennent-ils plus de l'année précédente ? Ont-ils oubliés leurs souffrances passées ? Voient-ils devant eux un bonheur encore plus grand ? Boient-ils du champagne pour oublier ? Oublier que jamais... non, jamais plus ils...

- Draco, viens à l'intérieur : c'est bientôt minuit.

Matheus avait ouvert la fenêtre coulissante qui laissait s'échapper en rafales des odeurs de fête. Draco finit sa cigarette en quelques bouffées et l'écrasa sur la rambarde de son balcon. Londres était sous la neige et on voyait le grand oeil scintiller de ses lumières foraines. Soho était agité. Beaucoup de groupes d'amis festoyaient et chantaient bruyamment. C'était parfait pour un jour de l'an.

C'était vivant.

Son loft était chalereux malgré les couleurs noires, grises et bleus étalées sur les murs. Cela respirait de convivialité et c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait depuis qu'il était propriétaire... A l'intérieur, plusieurs adultes discutaient joyeusement en faisant tinter leur coupe de champagne. Cela sonnait presque comme les carillons de Noël. Noël qui semblait déjà loin.

Il prit la main que Matheus lui tendait et le rejoignit loin de la solitude, loin du froid, loin de tout. Aujourd'hui, l'appartement était complètement aménagé. Chaque chose avait trouvé sa place - y compris les affaires de Matheus : sa table d'architecte, ses vyniles, ses vêtements et sa joie de vivre. Il avait finit par trouver sa place dans la vie de Draco Malefoy.

Draco, lui, avait appris la vie à deux. Et le fameux "_H24_" ne lui faisait plus peur...

_2011_. Une nouvelle année. Une année de plus : rien d'extraordinaire, en somme. Onze années depuis le nouveau millénaire. Onze années symboliques. Onze années depuis qu'il n'avait plus rêver. Et depuis quelques mois à peine il se mettait à penser avenir. Il était enfin tant de grandir.

Grandir pour lui, pour eux, pour ce nous au conditionnel.

Au départ, cela n'avait pas été évident. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés. Il avait même réussi à faire pleurer Matheus - salaud comme il était... Mais tout finissait par rentrer dans l'ordre. Draco faisait des efforts sur lui-même et cela devait se sentir. Encore au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ignorait s'il était amoureux. L'unique chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas finir sa vie seul... Seul.

Seul.

Seul.

Il n'avait pas choisi Matheus par dépit. Il ne l'avait pas fait venir à Londres par lâcheté. Il ne lui avait pas proposé de partager son existence par peur. Il y avait de ça mais ce n'est pas tout. Dans le coeur de Draco grandissait l'espoir de devenir un peu plus mâture. Matheus le faisait grandir.

_2011_. Pourquoi les gens sont-ils si heureux de passer à une nouvelle année ? Ne se souviennent-ils plus de l'année précédente ? Hier encore, c'était le flou. Le flou dans sa tête, dans sa vie, dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Draco était un enfant perdu. Cependant, il se battait pour se retrouver. Retrouver un sens à sa vie. Retrouver une raison de se lever le matin. Retrouver le courage. Retrouver son rêve perdu.

Il voulait de nouveau toucher au cinéma parce qu'onze ans plus tôt, le cinéma l'avait touché.

Cette année-là, il n'était allé qu'une seule fois au cinéma. C'était une projection en plein air de nouveaux cinéastes. Des moyens-métrages regroupés autour du titre de la chanson _London Calling_. Ils s'étaient étendus sur la pelouse du mois de juillet - Matheus entre ses jambes - et avaient regardé le film. Draco s'était senti bizarre. Un sentiment d'envie lui gonflait les poumons dès qu'il voyait un acteur sur l'écran.

Cela aurait pû être lui.

Il aurait pû devenir acteur.

Il avait laissé le destin lui passer sous le nez.

Il avait été spectateur de son existence.

Cela aurait dû être lui.

Lui sur l'écran qui aurait jouer.

Lui qui aurait son image agrandie fois dix.

Lui qui aurait peut-être reçu un prix.

Mais tout était au conditionel.

La vérité, la vérité de sa vie, c'était qu'il l'avait raté. Et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Ce soir-là, sur la pelouse londonienne, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient qu'un nombre infinitésimal à atteindre leur rêve. C'étaient les chanceux, les utopistes, les rêveurs.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'une vie sans rêve ?

Une vie sans rêve, c'est de la survie.

Matheus avait eu les yeux brillants. Il aimait le cinéma. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre sa douleur et son désenchantement. Mais Draco avait serré les dents : il endurait ça pour lui faire plaisir. Il fermait les yeux et se disait que le bonheur d'une personne pouvait faire celui de deux...

Il se forçait à y croire. Et il continuait d'y croire, pour la nouvelle année.

_2011._ Ont-ils oubliés leurs souffrances passées ? Voient-ils devant eux un bonheur encore plus grand ? Boient-ils du champagne pour oublier ? Oublier que jamais... non, jamais plus ils vivront comme avant, que tout changera à partir de maintenant, qu'ils devaient avancer.

Regarder en arrière fait trop mal.

Regarder en avant fait trop peur.

Face à lui, Matheus proposait des petits-fours à leurs invités. C'était si... conventionnel. Si... Monsieur-Tout-Le-Monde. Alors c'était donc ça grandir ? Ressembler à personne, au final. Draco était resté en retrait. Il aurait préféré fêter le Nouvel An autrement. Il aurait aimer emmener Matheus dans une boîte de nuit bruyante, danser jusqu'à en perdre la tête, faire le décompte avec des centaines d'inconnus, les embrasser sur la bouche dans la folie de l'instant, rire aux éclats, et sentir les canons mousse innonder la piste de danse. Il voulait un Nouvel An comme on en fête à 18 ans.

Mais cette année-là, il allait en avoir trente. Trente ans, c'était l'âge d'une momie. Il avait déjà trop vécu. Et là, une année de plus : _2011_.

Draco s'enferma dans son bureau. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette décevante banalité, de cette vieillesse qui ne tarderait plus à arriver, de la mort qui faisait déjà le décompte...

Il appuya sur ses messages du répondeur tandis que les autres dans le salon entamaient le compte à rebours.

10

_Bip_.

"_Monsieur Malefoy, ici votre banquiaire Caroline Parker. Je venais vous prévenir que votre dernière transaction..."_

Il effaça le message.

9

8

7

6

"_Monsieur Malefoy, ici Mr Mayfair, directeur de la maison d'édition où vous nous avez déposé votre manuscrit il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Etant donné que vous n'avez pas répondu à notre courrier je me permets de déposer un message. Votre livre a été retenu par le comité de lecture. Il est un peu long mais... peut-être qu'avec quelques arrangements ça passera bien. Veuillez me contacter au..."_

5

4

3

Le coeur de Draco se contracta.

2

1

Et le monde entier se souhaitait bonne année. Draco avait toujours son doigt appuyé sur la touche écoute du répondeur. Il était trop choqué.

- Bonne année, murmura une voix derrière son dos tandis qu'un baiser lui chauffait le cou. Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec nous ?

- Crise existentielle je présume, répondit Draco d'une voix lointaine.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- En dix secondes, oui.

* * *

Sa plume grattait le papier, en bas d'une page. Il signait. Il signait un contrat de publication. La démarche avait été longue et laborieuse mais finalement... c'était arrivé : un coup de tête venait de transformer sa vie.

S'il y avait bien un mot pour qualifier cette nouvelle année, c'était bel et bien "tourbillon". Draco s'était senti aspiré dans une vie à mille lieux de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, ni acteur, ni journaliste, mais écrivain.

Putain, il devenait écrivain.

Certes, il avait dû faire des concessions - comme couper son livre en deux et réécrire des passages entier - mais l'aventure en valait la peine. C'était un nouveau métier, de nouvelles perspectives, un nouveau souffle... une nouvelle vie.

_2011_ allait passer comme un coup de vent.

- Bon et bien, maintenant... il ne reste plus qu'à tout imprimer, prononça Mr Mayfair.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un livre pour moi, vous savez, répondit Draco en déposant son stylo noir sur la table. C'est une vie entière.

_2011_ signait une renaissance pour Draco Malefoy. Cette nouvelle carrière qui se dessinait lui permettait d'oublier. D'oublier son rêve manqué. Et surtout, d'avancer... Le reste : personne ne s'y attendait.

Le soir même il s'était endormi au milieu du lit, comme à son habitude. Matheus avait dû se blottir contre lui, faute de pouvoir trouver de la place autrement. Il sentait bon. Il sentait le parfum de leur première nuit à deux : vodka tagada. Matheus avait distraitement caressé ses cheveux tandis qu'il dormait. Il le sentait rajeunir contre sa peau. Il était beau quand il dormait. Dans ces moment-là, il n'était plus soucieux. Il n'était plus ce salaud adorable. Il ne faisait plus semblant.

- Tu mouriras jeune Draco, murmura Matheus. Tu mouras jeune parce que tu l'es, tu l'as été et tu le seras toujours.

Son torse se souleva en une respiration lente et profonde. Il était parti. Parti trop loin. Parti dans une vie peuplée de songes... Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens. Quand _2011_ avait sonné, Matheus n'a souhaité qu'une chose : qu'ils ne soient pas séparés.

Les réveils l'un à côté de l'autre s'étaient succédés. Et l'angoisse montait chez Draco. Son livre allait sortir. L'espoir allait entrer dans sa vie. Le succès médiatique était au rendez-vous. Parce qu'on s'était souvenu de lui - ROCKRITIC. On s'était souvenu des chroniques du vendredi. Et les gens étaient curieux de savoir quelle personne se cachait sous ce masque.

Et sous le masque se cachait un homme, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses.

* * *

- Il veulent adapter le livre de Rockritic en film.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ? tonna Harry Potter en rangeant ses papiers.

- Ils ont d'abord penser à toi, répondit son meilleur ami et agent - Ronald Weasley.

Le cinéaste eu un rire méprisant.

- Ah, ils ont pensé à _moi _? Et ils ne trouvent pas ça bizarre que je réalise un film qui parle de moi ? Cela ne serait pas très objectif. De toute manière, je ne suis pas intéressé par le projet. Je n'ai pas envie de faire le film du mec qui s'est amusé à bousiller ma vie.

- On s'en fout de ça ! s'écria Ron. Ce qui est important, c'est que ce bouquin ait du succès, qu'il y a matière à travailler. Ce n'est pas ce que tu cherchais ? Une bonne histoire à raconter ? Eh bien, on te la sert sur un plateau. Tu as pratiquemment déjà le scénario d'écrit. Cela serait une grosse erreur de refuser ce contrat...

- Hors de question !

- Mais, Harry... sois raisonnable et mets ton orgueil de côté. C'est une chance en or ! En or, tu m'entends ?

Le cinéaste haussa des épaules tandis que son agent s'approchait pour déposer sa main sur son épaule.

- Le destin ne frappe pas deux fois à la même porte. Ce film peut relancer ta carrière. Et... Et tu ne vas pas me croire mais l'auteur a dit que... que si ce n'était pas toi, cela serait personne d'autre. Il veut que cela soit _toi_ qui tienne la caméra. Si tu t'obstines à refuser juste pour une question d'égo, tes confrères te trouveront puérils... C'est une décision trop importante pour ne pas y réfléchir. Mais... Mais pense à une chose : Rockritic est l'auteur de ce livre. Si tu acceptes de tourner, tu acceptes également de travailler avec lui.

**A suivre**


	10. Deux cigarettes, une bouteille et

**Posté le : **1er Janvier 2011. Pensée du jour : « _Vaut mieux écrire sur ce que l'on aime plutôt que des textes aimables et bien-pensants_. » Eh bah vous savez quoi ? C'est déjà pas mal une pensée par jour.

**Note du pays imaginaire où seuls les groggys, bébé rockers, démons et salopes sont admis - Mary Sue interdite : **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Nouvel An. Musique. Danse. Clope. Sexe. Alcool - mais pas trop. Rigolades. Pour en revenir au chapitre, je me souviens avoir aimé l'écrire. J'ai dans l'espoir que vous, vous aimerez le lire. x)'

**post-rectum pour Aleks** : Faut vraiment arrêter de m'envoyer des messages comme ça. Surtout quand ma mère passe dans les parages et me demande pourquoi je rigole toute seule. Premier signe de folie démente, selon elle.

**Post-it : **Enjoy ! & Merci pour vos reviews.

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 9 : « Deux cigarettes, une bouteille et trois lignes de coke plus tard »**

* * *

Sous-titre : _Peter Pan_

.

.

.

**Deux mois, une semaine et trois jours plus tard.**

- Je me sers un verre. Ivre, je suis plus aimable.

Le glouglou de la bouteille suivi les paroles lancées par Draco Malefoy alors qu'il était assis au bout d'une table blanche laquée. Devant lui se trouvait son livre _Fuck You_ maculé de notes dans la marge et de post-it de couleurs différentes. Page 57 il y avait un passage sur l'enfance dont Potter et lui disputaient depuis une bonne demi-heure. Chacun ayant raison, personne n'ayant tort. Draco ne voulait céder car c'était lui l'auteur. Harry ne voulait accepter parce que c'était lui le cinéaste. Celui-ci tendit son verre pour qu'on le serve un verre de Desperados. Il but une ou deux gorgées avant de reprendre la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissé.

- Peter Pan est une histoire complexe qui possède un magnétisme puissant sur le grand public. On ne peut pas bafouer son image parce qu'elle représente celle de l'enfance et de la liberté d'entreprendre ce que l'on désire au plus profond de nous-mêmes. Peter Pan est un totem ou... un idéal-type : chacun se reconnaît en Peter Pan.

- Est-ce que vous laisseriez vos enfants regarder Peter Pan ? demanda Draco d'un ton poli.

- C'est le dessin animé préféré de mon second fils, Albus.

- Oh, celui que j'avais insulté de fils de pute dans un de mes articles ?

- Celui-là, en effet, grinça le cinéaste. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Peter Pan est... une histoire affreuse - comme la plupart des histoires pour enfants. On leur vend du rêve en images et je trouve cela dégueulasse et dégradant pour leur propre imaginaire. Ils n'ont pas besoin de tout ça pour savoir qu'un monde extraordinaire existe. Ils n'ont pas besoin de voir un garçon en collant vert pour se faire une idée de la liberté. On dit que l'homme rêve de voler. Mais l'homme a le vertige : c'est un trouillard.

- Ce ne sont que des métaphores à ne pas prendre au sérieux, répliqua Potter d'un ton badin.

- Des métaphores qui font sauter des enfants du haut de leur armoire ou de leur balcon juste pour voler une fois dans leur vie. Faisons tous comme Peter Pan ! (Draco leva les bras au ciel et eu un sourire sardonique) Jetons-nous dans le vide et rejoignons le pays imaginaire. Le pays imaginaire, c'est le Paradis. Il y a un message quasi religieux dans ce merdier pour enfants. Je ne veux pas que dans le film on sente que le monde est rose, pastel, mièvre, qu'on peut tout faire comme on le sent - du moins qu'on en ressent l'envie. La vie... la vie c'est une lame de rasoir. Dites-moi, laisseriez-vous votre fils croire que la liberté existe en sachant pertinemment qu'il sera toujours prisonnier de quelque chose ? Laisseriez-vous votre fils prendre le risque de tout claquer du jour au lendemain sans espoir d'avenir ? Laisseriez-vous votre fils croire en un monde meilleur alors que cela n'existe pas ? Laisseriez-vous votre fils rester un enfant ? Laisseriez-vous votre précieux Albus attraper le syndrome de Peter Pan ?

La voix de Draco n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- On reste toujours des enfants, rétorqua le cinéaste. Dans ce passage du film, le spectateur lambda doit pouvoir le sentir. Vous dites cela avec votre regard d'adulte. Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore vous y croyez à Peter Pan. Et... Et c'est ça qui nous intéresse : ce que vous aviez bien pu penser sur ce genre de choses à cette époque de votre vie. Il est évident qu'on ne pense pas pareil à dix-huit ans qu'à trente...

- J'ai encore dix-huit ans, trancha Draco d'une voix glaciale. Vous ne savez pas lire les titres : Le syndrome de Peter Pan. Je suis englué dedans. A votre place, je ne le souhaiterai même pas à mon propre fils.

- Vous êtes incapable d'avoir des enfants.

- Je ne suis pas stérile.

- Je veux dire... comment un enfant pourrait-il s'occuper d'un autre ?

- C'est là toute la misère de l'homme : nous sommes des enfants vieux et tristes, dit Draco en griffonnant des ailes sur un coin de page de son roman.

Harry Potter le regarda longuement en finissant son verre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là à éplucher des passages du roman pour l'adapter en film. Certains extraits demandaient des éclaircissements afin de respecter la vision de l'auteur et Harry devait se l'admettre : il s'y perdait. Draco disait oui ou non, selon son bon vouloir. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

- Vous avez lu le livre ? demanda Draco en levant ses yeux gris vers lui.

- Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ?

- Je ne sais pas, vous avez peut-être un larbin qui s'occupe de vous faire des résumés détaillés.

- Non, j'ai pris le temps de le lire pour savoir de quoi je parlais : j'aurais l'air idiot sinon.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour paraître idiot vous savez, dit l'autre d'un ton narquois.

- Si vous le dites... Bon, nous pourrions peut-être reprendre la lecture ? (Draco ne sourcilla pas, continuant de griffonner obstinément son exemplaire du roman) Bien... Alors, nous nous étions arrêtés... Ah oui, page 57 quand vous expliquiez votre enfance, vos rêves de liberté et... de fuite.

- D'escapade, rectifia Draco.

- Ouais, bon... Et donc on avait passé en revue les portraits de votre entourage. J'ai noté les caractéristiques qu'on pouvait mettre en avant lorsqu'on fera les... les castings (Draco remarqua qu'au dernier mot, il avait baissé sa voix d'une octave). Mmh, jusqu'à la page 61 ça va, il n'y a rien de particulier... Un peu plus loin, vous parlez des jouets et... je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas très bien compris votre analyse et où vous voulez en venir.

- Les jouets sont créés dans l'unique but de faire patienter les enfants avant de leur parler de sexe. Ce sont des dérivatifs. Comme... Je ne sais pas. Les jouets sont connotés sexuellement parce qu'ils ne sont pas inventés par des enfants, mais des adultes. Des adultes qui ont une femme, qui couche avec, et ont peut-être même une maîtresse. Les jouets... ça fait apprendre le sexe aux petits, la répartition des rôles homme-femme et aussi le monde qui les entoure. Les jouets sont de faux échappatoires : on croit qu'ils s'amusent mais en réalité, ils apprennent par mimétisme. Quand... quand j'étais môme...

Puis il se tu, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il en avait déjà trop dévoilé. Harry joua avec son bracelet en cuir couvert de coquillages africains.

- J'ai toujours refusé que ma petite fille joue à la poupée, déclara le cinéaste. Je trouve que... ça donne une mauvaise image sans trop savoir pourquoi. Chez sa mère, j'ai appris qu'elle en avait une, de poupée. Et je me suis dit que... que mon regard d'adulte entravait à son propre épanouissement. Les enfants ne voient pas comme nous, vous savez.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas suffisamment de recul pour le savoir.

Draco remplit de nouveau le verre de son interlocuteur puis versa un peu de liquide alcoolisé dans le sien. Il le vida d'un trait et se resservit. Harry trempa ses lèvres dans son Desperados et feuilleta le roman criblé d'annotation et lu à haute voix - tenant le livre d'une main, son verre de l'autre :

**«** [...] _Hemingway disait que toutes les choses vraiment atroces démarrent dans l'innocence. C'est l'innocence qui créée la souffrance. C'est l'innocence qui se brise qui fait mal, plus mal qu'une lame ou une balle de revolver. L'innocence se dissolve par le savoir. On ne peut pas approcher la vérité et demeurer innocent. C'est un choix dur à entreprendre : l'homme est curieux par nature, mais l'enfant en lui le lui interdit. Savoir équivaudrait à couper les ponts avec cet être pur. Mais entouré d'adulte, l'homme fait souvent le choix de grandir avec eux. Il ne veut plus être méprisé, il ne veut plus qu'on s'adresse à lui comme à une petite chose. Il veut qu'on l'entende, enfin. L'enfant veut devenir un homme. Pourtant, ce sont les enfants que j'admire. Ils sont capables de supporter des douleurs que nous, adultes, ne pouvons tolérer. Ils peuvent trouver le courage de vivre et de ne jamais se laisser mourir. Ils peuvent beaucoup de choses. Ils pensent par exemple. C'est con, et les adultes l'oublient trop souvent, mais les enfants pensent... Ils pensent beaucoup. Les enfants sont tous des philosophes puisqu'ils demandent constamment « Pourquoi ». Moi, quand j'étais petit, je ne demandais pas « Pourquoi » : j'inventais mes « Parce que ». Gamin, on s'aperçoit qu'on ne trouvera jamais la vérité dans la bouche des adultes. Parce que la vérité, ils la gardent égoïstement. Ils ne nous jugent pas digne de nous la faire partager. Ils nous regardent de haut. Ils nous prennent pour ce que nous sommes : des enfants_. [...] **»**

Harry reposa son livre sur la table blanche et savoura une nouvelle gorgée de Desperados.

- Et c'est censé dire quoi ce bazar ?

- C'est censé dire que les enfants devraient tolérer la bêtise des adultes. Vous connaissez le mythe du doigt de l'ange ? (Harry arqua un sourcil) Eh bien, on raconte qu'à la naissance de chaque enfant un ange dépose son empreinte au-dessus de sa lèvre pour qu'il ne dise jamais la vérité qu'il a en lui. Regardez, vous l'avez juste ici... là.

Draco se pencha et effleura le dessus de la lèvre du cinéaste en affichant une expression de totale indifférence.

- La vie est une fausseté, déclara Draco en enlevant ses doigts de ses lèvres. La vie est une magnifique fausseté. Parce que même si on ne connait pas la vérité, c'est tout ce qui fait son charme.

Harry ne répondit rien, trop estomaqué. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres inconsciemment, puis se gratta la joue pour masquer son geste. Le cinéaste prit un petit cahier à spirale, nota la page en référence et écrivit ce que l'auteur venait de lui dire. Il était très méticuleux dans son travail car cela sera sa première adaptation et ne voulait pas décevoir ou faire des erreurs d'interprétations. Draco avait posé ses mains sur la table blanche et attendait. Il était près d'une heure du matin.

- Vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ?

- J'ai toute la nuit devant moi. C'est un des rares avantages d'être divorcé : on dispose de beaucoup de temps pour soi.

- Du temps supplémentaire pour son travail ? interrogea l'auteur.

- En quelques sortes, oui. Et vous ? Pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas ? Personne ne vous attend ?

- Ca serait triste de rentrer dans un appartement vide. Non, quelqu'un m'attend. Je vis avec un adulte.

- Un pédophile ?

- Il faut forcément être pédophile pour vivre avec un gamin comme moi, plaisanta Draco en faisant tournoyer le liquide contenu dans son verre. Je vis avec un adulte, oui... Il doit forcément s'occuper à faire quelque chose. Je lui avais dit que je rentrerai tard ce soir. Il m'a fait une pseudo crise de jalousie comme quoi c'était le premier signe de l'adultère... tout ça... Enfin, moi quand je trompe et que je tiens un minimum à la personne, je le fais en délicatesse. La personne ne se doutera de rien et c'est mieux comme ça.

- Un gamin faisant preuve de délicatesse. On aura tout entendu, maugréa le cinéaste en réprimant difficilement un sourire en coin.

Le studio dans lequel ils travaillaient était vide. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles : un frigidaire remplit de boissons, un ordinateur sur un bureau, une grande table blanche laquée, une lampe orange rétro, six chaises dépareillées et une console sur laquelle se trouvait une pile de feuilles blanche, quelques exemplaires du roman, des livres références et des DVD où ils étudiaient des procédés cinématographiques.

- Et comment s'appelle cet adulte ? demanda Potter en cornant la feuille sur laquelle il avait écrit quelques instants auparavant.

- Matheus : c'est un architecte portugais.

- C'est bizarre, je vous imaginais plus avec une femme... Une femme qui vous ressemblerait.

- Et qui ressemblerait donc à quoi ? Une salope trentenaire égocentrique qui se fait faire de la chirurgie esthétique pour avoir l'air d'en avoir dix de moins, qui déteste les enfants mais les envie profondément, qui boit pour oublier qu'elle est pathétique et enfonce le clou en prenant de la drogue, qui serait volatile, futile et superficielle. Une salope comme ça ? Eh bien, vous savez quoi, on ne ferait pas bon ménage. On se taperait dessus et je finirai chez les flics. Deux salopes dans le même lit : c'est bon. Deux salopes sous le même toit : c'est le mal.

- Vous êtes malade, déclara le cinéaste avec une pointe d'humour. Vous avez un problème et je ne suis même pas sûr que cela se soigne.

- En même temps, il faut forcément être malade pour avoir la rancune aussi tenace. Onze ans que j'ai attendu avant de vous rendre la pareille.

Draco affichait un air serein comme s'il mesurait le pour et le contre de chacun de ses mots avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Harry finit son verre. La bouteille de Desperados était désormais presque vide. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres au fond. Draco fouilla dans les poches de sa veste et en sorti un paquet de cigarettes : il en alluma une.

- Je peux ?

- Une clope ?

- Oui. J'ai besoin de décompresser.

Draco lui lança une cigarette qu'il rattrapa au vol et fit glisser son briquet sur la table. Harry Potter et lui fumèrent en silence un instant avant de reprendre leur conversation :

- Page 81, il y a... un paragraphe un peu trouble.

- Je devais certainement être en plein délire, répondit Draco en contemplant le plafond pour rejeter un nuage de fumée.

Harry déposa un peu de cendre dans son verre vide et entama sa lecture :

**«** [...] _Mais il serait malheureux l'enfant qui naîtrait adulte. Il naîtrait sans savoir comment jouer ou s'amuser. Il ignorerait tout de l'innocence et de l'ennui. Il ne comprendrait pas les choses simples. Il ne saurait pas ce qu'est la vie. Il demeurerait dans l'obscurité du rationalisme et ne pourrait pas voir plus loin que les étoiles. Nul pays imaginaire pour les adultes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils savent. _[...] **»**

- Ils savent quoi ? reprit le cinéaste après avoir tiré une bouffée de tabac.

- Ils savent. Point.

Harry Potter le regarda intensément.

- Ecoutez, s'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est bien ne pas comprendre. Aujourd'hui nous sommes obligés de travailler ensemble et il serait _aimable_ que vous coopériez un peu.

Clope au bec, Draco ne lui répondit pas de suite comme s'il examinait ses facultés de compréhension par la seule force du regard.

- Ils savent que le pays imaginaire, que Peter Pan et que tout le reste n'existent pas.

- Mais savoir n'empêche pas de rêver ?

- Avez-vous déjà trouvé un de vos rêves censés ?

- Eh bien...

- Non, parce qu'en étant un adulte, vous avez un regard tout autre. Vous vous dites que ce n'est pas _normal_, que c'est trop _bizarre_, que ce n'est pas comme ça dans la _vraie_ vie. Un enfant ne s'étonne pas de ses rêves. Il vit ses rêves. Il se dit qu'il y a une part de réel là-dedans. Et il aurait raison de le penser. Un rêve sort du réel et donne une image déformée. C'est tout.

- Et vous ? Vous vivez encore vos rêves ?

- Je suis encore un enfant. Enfin... j'essaye de rester un enfant parce qu'on ne me le permet pas, corrigea l'écrivain. C'est difficile. C'est difficile parce que les enfants ça ne travaillent pas normalement, ça n'a pas des courses à faire, des factures à payer, une tête à se sortir de l'eau, tout ça quoi... Un enfant ça vit. C'est tout.

- Je vous envie, souffla Harry. J'envie la façon dont vous pensez.

- Et moi je suis jaloux de vous, de la simplicité avec laquelle vous vous êtes fait un foyer et... et de tous pleins de choses. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Harry ne préféra pas dire merci. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il était bon de le remercier pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Draco ferma les yeux et chantonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une chanson du dessin animé de Peter Pan. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux gris, il dit :

- Je déteste Disney. Et, ce qui est horrible, c'est que leurs chansons rentrent dans la tête. Même après des années on ne peut pas les oublier. On ne les oublie qu'avec la drogue.

Harry avait déjà reporté son attention sur le livre. Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Peu à peu, il s'était habitué à ses délires et autres monologues. Draco Malefoy était loin d'être normal. Enfin, il était tout sauf normal... Le cinéaste lu quelques pages sans même lever le nez de son livre. Il surligna deux ou trois phrases intéressantes qui pouvaient donner un bon rendu à l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez en disant...

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'il vit Draco Malefoy formé trois rails de cocaïne. Sur la table blanche laquée, on ne les voyait presque pas. Draco utilisait sa carte bancaire pour les alignées parfaitement comme si c'était un simple jeu d'enfant.

- Vous allez faire ça ici ? dit le cinéaste dans une voix à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et l'étonnement.

- Vous voulez que je le fasse sur la cuvette des toilettes peut-être, lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Je...

- Oui, la drogue c'est mal. Oui, j'inflige des souffrances à mon corps mais tout ce qu'il me dit, lui, c'est que ça lui fait foutument du bien. Vous devriez vous détendre un peu.

- Et si quelqu'un rentrait ?

- A une heure du matin ? Les seuls habitants du studio sont des fantômes et même eux ont autre chose à foutre que de surveiller nos moindres faits et gestes. Vous devriez vous détendre un peu, répéta-t-il alors qu'il se penchait vers la première ligne de cocaïne.

Harry Potter eut une moue de dégoût au moment où il l'entendit renifler la poudre blanche.

- Venez essayer.

- Non merci.

- Oh, ça va. Ce n'est pas si terrible que cela en a l'air. Tenez, je vous fais la moitié d'un rail pour un novice comme vous. Y'a pas de quoi faire une overdose.

- Je ne prends pas de la merde en sachet.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Potter est tellement _supérieur_ à tout ça. Potter n'a pas besoin de drogue pour oublier sa vie à deux balles. Potter ne se livre qu'à des activités saines.

- Allez vous faire foutre.

- Avec vous ? C'est avec plaisir, nargua l'auteur en sniffant un second rail.

Son nez se retroussa tandis qu'il semblait se détendre au fur et à mesure des minutes. Il se gratta l'empreinte du doigt de l'ange et tapota sa carte bancaire contre la table.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de faire ce bruit ? ragea le cinéaste en feuilletant fébrilement son exemplaire du roman.

- J'arrête de faire du bruit si vous venez prendre votre moitié de rail.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un gamin.

- Et vous une belle prude pour ne pas toucher à la drogue après avoir réalisé... comment s'appelait cette chiasse déjà ? Mmh, _Woodstock, Terre de Feu_...

Harry Potter se redressa, faisant racler sa chaise contre le sol et se plaça de l'autre côté de la table, près de Draco. Ce dernier croyait qu'il mourrait d'envie de le frapper. C'était peut-être le cas mais le cinéaste se pencha contre la surface plane de la table et sniffa la dernière ligne de coke - en entier. Désormais, il était debout face à Draco qui était toujours assis sur sa chaise.

- Je ne suis pas en libre-service pour les fellations, décréta Draco avec un léger sourire. Vous devriez peut-être retenter votre chance quand je serai totalement ivre ou avec la pute d'en bas...

Le cinéaste lui saisit la nuque fermement et sembla l'assassiner de ses deux yeux verts.

- Je crois même que pour trente livres vous aurez le droit à une superbe pipe, continua l'écrivain. C'est une sacrée affaire n'est-ce...

Tout à coup des lèvres se plaquèrent contre sa bouche avec brutalité. Harry Potter l'embrassa sans même mesurer sa force, le mordant par endroit. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche tandis que Draco Malefoy restait inerte, prisonnier. Il commença à lui griffer le cou. Puis il le repoussa et Harry failli s'étaler sur la table. Il posa sa main dessus afin de se retenir et Draco se leva. Il lui envoya un coup de poing au visage. Harry saigna un peu, la respiration haletante. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre puis Draco décida d'enfiler son manteau. Le cinéaste le regarda s'habiller et lui dit :

- C'était ça ou mon sexe pour vous faire taire.

**A suivre**


	11. Vous avez reçu un nouveau message

**Posté le :** 3 Janvier 2010. _Je ne suis pas Draco : c'est Draco qui est moi._

**Note : **Je suis en partiel donc j'espère que le rythme de postage n'en sera pas influencé. Prions ensemble. & Un énorme merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent. J'ai senti vibrer l'enthousiasme vu la manière dont vous avez abusé de votre crédit voyelle : "_oooooh, Draaacooo eeet Haaaarryyy sooont daaans laaa mêeemeee piiièèèceee_." Oui mes chers, c'est ce qu'on appelle le progrès. Un petit pas pour le monde yaoitiste mais un grand pas pour cette fanfiction.

**post-rectum :** _Leylah_, ton ode à moi me touche en plein le cu-... coeur ! Merci. _Aleks_, je crois que je vais demander au site de te censurer vu les reviews que tu m'envoies. Et pour finir la remise des oscars, _Vivi'o_ : je crois que tes sentiments sont réciproques. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, nous nous aimons : le monde est beau.

**Post-it : **Etant donné que la plate-forme ne prends pas le symbole "_arobase_" j'ai dû trouver un moyen de substitution pour afficher les adresses mails, c'est-à-dire les pseudonymes. Donc, comme vous le devinez : un chapitre basé sur des échanges de mails. Enjoy !

.

_Petit mot pour vous dire que je corrige toujours moi-même les chapitres pour essayer de m'améliorer. Donc des fautes qui peuvent être vu le jour de la publication sont passibles d'être effacées dans la semaine lorsque je serai repassé derrière avec mon super aspirateur. Maintenant, je me tais et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 10 : ****« ****Vous avez reçu un nouveau message ****»**

* * *

Sous-titre : _Michelle in a Gadda da Vida_

_._

_._

_._

**De** : Harry. P

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet **: Sans objet

Reçu le 28 Mars 2011 à 16 : 54

- Pièce jointe : Dates des castings

Déjà un mois que vous refusez de vous montrer au studio. Je m'excuse du comportement que j'ai eu à votre égard lors de notre dernier rendez-vous. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Harry J. Potter

post-scriptum : Vous trouvez ci-joint les dates des castings. Vous devez valider le choix des recruteurs en tant qu'auteur.

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet** : Quand la bêtise porte un nom

Reçu le 29 Mars 2011 à 02 : 18

Mais quel con vous faites ! Bon sang, il n'y a pas de mot pour vous qualifier. On ne s'applatit pas à même le sol pour avoir rouler une pelle ! Vous vous sentiez très seul, j'étais désirable en tout point, vous m'avez embrassé - si l'on peut appeller ça un baiser d'ailleurs, et ça s'arrête là. Du moins que la prochaine fois vous gardez votre langue entre vos dents, tout ira bien. Si je ne suis pas retourné au studio pour supporter votre imbécilité chronique, c'est parce que j'avais des problèmes "conjuguaux" à régler. Et ils sont réglés. Oui, on n'est pas tous des ratés comme vous sentimentalement parlant... J'ignore quand je reviendrai exactement. C'est vous le cinéaste : vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour réaliser ce film.

R.

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet** : RE : Quand la bêtise a un nom

Reçu le 29 Mars à 11 : 32

Je ne m'excuserai plus dans ce cas. Après, de là à dire que vous étiez "désirable en tout point", il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les boeufs. Si je vous ai embrassé c'était uniquement pour vous faire taire. Il n'y avait pas de désir refoulé ou que sais-je encore. Cela n'avait aucune importance : nous avions bu, nous étions fatigués, nous avions même consommés un peu de drogue. Le mariage était parfait.

En parlant de mariage, je suis content que vos "problèmes conjugaux" soient réglés. Votre Matheus doit avoir bien du courage pour vous supporter. Vous et votre égo, vous et vos manies, vous et votre syndrome de Peter Pan, vous et vos délires à deux balles, vous et votre petit air supérieur etc. Je ne le connais pas, mais il mérite mieux qu'un arriviste doublé d'un salaud comme compagnon. Il faudra qu'il le découvre par lui-même. Ou peut-être est-il suffisamment lucide pour le savoir déjà ? Et dans ce cas-là, il doit être un masochiste. Il doit aimer se prendre des fessées, des claques, des insultes, l'entière panoplie de la victime qui se veut victime. Quant à mon imbécilité, eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas tous être érudit tel que vous. On dit qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui vont au Paradis. C'est peut-être écrit quelque part pour vous, afin de vous y refuser l'accès. Moi aussi "_j'aime vous détester_" (comme vous le disiez dans un de vos articles) et même si au jour d'aujourd'hui nous devons travailler ensemble, cela ne signifie pas pour autant s'apprécier. Je tâcherai de rester professionnel et de.. garder ma langue entre mes dents.

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet** : P comme Puéril

Reçu le 30 Mars à 14 : 57

Dois-je répondre ? Vos arguments sont tellement bas et digne d'un adolescent rageux que... ça me coupe le souffle. Non, sérieusement, à votre âge c'est encore possible d'écrire - et pire, de penser - de telles choses ? Vous êtes un hybride entre la pureté des Jonas Brother, l'imbécilité de Zach Efron et... Non, vous ne méritez pas d'être apparenté aux bébés rockers [1] des citadiums. Ils sont trop bien pour vous. Ils sont trop bien pour que vous soyez eux. Eux, au moins, ils ont la niaque. Eux, au moins, ils ont plus de vocabulaire que vous. Eux, au moins, ils ferment leur gueule s'ils n'ont rien à dire. Pitié, allez brasser de l'air ailleurs que sur ma boîte mail. J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire : imprimer et découper des bons de réduction de grandes surfaces par exemple. Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes bien pitoyable dans le rôle de Rockritic : ce rôle ne vous va absolument pas. Peut-être est-ce un don inné ? J'en sais rien. Mais... "_Trouve-toi un autre métier. Parce que ça ne te va définitivement pas… C'est un conseil : perds pas ton temps là-dedans._" C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit il y a onze ans. Et pour une fois, je vous accorde raison.

post-scriptum : Matheus est tombé sur votre dernier mail alors que j'avais mis mon ordinateur en veille. Et il vous conseille de - je cite - "_se faire enculer un bon coup, ça remet les chakras en place_."

L'authentique Rockritic.

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet** : RE : P comme Puéril

Reçu le 31 Mars à 00 : 15

C'est sûr, il n'y a qu'un seul Rockritic, une seule langue de pute, un seul salopard dans Londres. J'ai du mal à parler de vous autrement qu'avec des termes injurieux. Vous l'expliquez comment ?

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A **: Harry P.

**Objet** : Re : P comme Puéril

Reçu le 31 Mars à 00 : 48

Peut-être parce que j'ai baisé votre femme ?

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet** : Re : P comme Puéril

Reçu le 31 Mars à 01 : 03

Ceci explique cela. Ginny a toujours aimé les beaux garçons.

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet **: Explication & Co.

Reçu le 2 Avril à 10 : 34

Je suis beau : vous êtes laid. Je me suis tapé votre femme quand j'avais dix-huit ans. Je voulais me venger de vous. J'ai retrouvé votre trace quelques temps après que vous ayez fini votre film. Elle venait d'accoucher. Elle se sentait délaissée et moche. Moi, j'avais envie de vous faire du mal (Vous souffrez là, hein ?) et donc elle a écarté les cuisses. Elle était tout juste baisable. Rien d'extraordinaire. Les rousses, ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

post-scriptum : Faites-vous un profond complexe d'Oedipe pour épouser le sosie de votre défunte mère ?

lecture référence : Oedipe Roi, Sophocle.

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A **: ROCKRITIC

**Objet **: Acceptation & Co.

Reçu le 2 Avril à 21 : 08

Oui, j'ai mal. Mais la douleur s'est estompée et est désormais partie. C'est dur d'admettre que son mariage a été essentiellement basé sur des illusions. Je me relève et je dois passer à autre chose. C'est normal de vouloir se reconstruire. Je ne vous blâme pas pour avoir... sauter mon ex-femme. C'était il y a longtemps. Vous étiez paumé, dérangé et jeune. Ma femme - enfin, ex-femme - n'a pas autant d'excuses que vous. Je l'avais en très haute estime et... et voir son image ainsi dégradée me fait du mal. Parce que les images, c'est uniquement ce qu'il nous reste à la toute fin.

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet** : Digération & Co.

Reçu le 3 Avril à 22 : 12

Arrêtez de faire votre mélodramatique. Je vous pensais plus courageux. Vous pensez aussi à l'image que j'ai de vous ? OK, j'ai baisé votre ex-femme. Mais je n'ai pas pris mon pied. Elle non plus, peut-être. Elle ne vous a pas quitté pour moi. Rien de dramatique alors, non ? Et puis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de satisfaire ses désirs. Une femme ne doit pas être abandonnée. Elle est plus vunérable sinon, plus folle, plus vivante, plus à même de vous quitter. Il y a un panel de belles chansons là-dessus... Mais celle qui me fait craquer, c'est _Beth_ de Kiss. Celle qui parle du mec qui se languit de sa gonzesse. De l'amoureux transi qui ne souhaite que la rejoindre mais qui doit remplir des obligations. De l'homme qui abandonne sa femme. Vous devriez certainement l'écouter, chialer un bon coup, faire votre deuil amoureux et passer à autre chose. Ce n'est pas sain de ressasser les souvenirs. Parce que les souvenirs n'ont qu'un seul point de vue et ce n'est pas forcément le bon.

Putain, tenez-vous sur vos pattes arrières. Faites le beau. Trouvez-vous une nouvelle nana. Prenez votre vie en main. Soyez l'homme que j'ai rencontré il y a onze ans : talentueux, fort et intraitable. Ne devenez pas moue et sans personnalité. Ne détruisez pas l'image que j'ai de vous...

Le môme que vous avez brisé.

post-scriptum : Je viens de tilter après plusieurs jours seulement. Vous me trouvez beau ?

* * *

**De **: Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet **: RE : Digération & Co.

Reçu le 3 Avril à 23 : 34

Vous aussi vous m'avez brisé. Vous m'avez pris beaucoup de choses. Alors, nous sommes quitte. Nous pouvons commencer notre partenariat sur de nouvelles bases. Avez-vous jeter un oeil aux dates des castings ? J'espère que vous viendrez... Je dois vous avouer que je nage un peu dans le flou. Et je pense que ce film est autant le votre que le mien.

Venez.

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet** : Casting et plus si affinité

Reçu le 3 Avril à 23 : 53

Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai à regarder des mômes vouloir devenir acteurs ? Je me sentirai mal dans ma peau. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça à travers eux. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir pour un choix de pacotille. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous : ce film est le votre, pas le mien. Moi, j'ai écrit le livre. Juste le livre. Le film est une réécriture qui vous appartient dans l'intégralité. Pas une seule minute ne sera à moi même si je touche des bénéfices financiers. Vous savez... j'ai fait une croix sur le cinéma il y a onze ans. Ca a été dur comme décision - et je regrette par moment. Mais j'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant. Une vie peut-être même plus prometteuse que celle d'acteur. Moi, j'ai l'avenir devant moi. Moi, je veux rester jeune... Et je radote comme un vieux. Est-ce normal d'avoir peur de vieillir ? Est-ce profondément humain ?

Vous, vous n'avez peur de rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ou, vous avez peur de "perdre" les gens que vous aimez comme tout homme bon sur cette foutue Terre. Les peurs : les irrationnelles. Les peurs qui nous maitiennent en vie. Les peurs qui nous révèlent en un sursaut. Les peurs qui définissent ce que nous sommes. Les peurs... Les petites trouilles qui nous donnent envie de nous pisser dessus. Les pétoches. Les frousses. Les petites couillonneries qui nous font hurler. La peur. Tu pues la peur. Mais ça sent bon, au fond, parce que... avoir peur signifie être humain. Et être humain signifie avoir un coeur. Un coeur qui bat ; qui bat de peur ou de bonheur. Peu importe. Il bat. C'est l'essentiel. Et vous allez me dire encore "_que signifie tout ce bazar_". Ce bazar ne signifie rien. C'est un petit tout. Une pensée du jour. Et une pensée par jour, c'est pas mal, hein ?

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A **: ROCKRITIC

**Objet** : I'm Scared

Reçu le 4 Avril 00 : 02

J'ai peur de la peur. J'ai peur d'être paralysé par quelque chose qui me dépasse. J'ai peur de la peur. De toutes les peurs parce qu'elles sont toutes aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres - aucune ne prévaut une autre. Je ne rirai jamais à la figure de la mort, je ne moquerai pas de ceux utilisant de l'anti-ride, je ne pointerai pas du doigt quelqu'un qui tremble depuis le haut d'une chaise... tout simplement parce que je suis tout ça à la fois. Dingue, non ? J'ai peur de la peur. Peur de l'oubli, de la mort, de la vie, de l'amour... Peur de l'avenir et des souvenirs. Peur de tout, alors, peur de rien. On dit que je suis une tête brûlée. Mais j'agis juste stupidement... Je prends des risques inconsidérés. Mais, je vous comprends : Peter Pan, n'est-ce pas ? Peter Pan ne voulait vieillir pour rien au monde. Les années vont trop vites. Elles vont trop vites à partir de dix-huit ans... Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer : ma première caméra, ma rencontre avec Ginny, mon premier enfant, mon premier long-métrage, ma première récompense, ma première villa, ma première déception... Le temps se joue de nous. Alors, faites : jouez aussi avec lui tant que vous le pouvez.

H.P.

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A **: Harry P.

**Objet** : RE : I'm Scared

Reçu le 4 Avril à 00 : 16

Je crois que... que si je ne veux pas d'enfant, c'est parce qu'il me rappellerait trop mon âge. A partir de sept ans, je me considérerai déjà comme un vieux père. Un vieux. Un mec qui a déjà fait son bonhomme de chemin. Un père qui doit apprendre la vie à un petit. Et merde ! Je ne suis pas suffisamment grand pour apprendre la vie à autrui : je ne l'ai pas encore apprise moi-même. Cela ne vous fait pas bizarre de lire des histoires à vos enfants alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était à vous qu'on les lisait ?

J'aimerai pouvoir de nouveau faire du tobogan. C'est con. Vraiment. Mais, j'envie souvent les mômes dans les parcs et leurs petits plaisirs simples. Et... et là je vois la liste longue de tout ce qui est interdit dans les parcs : les chiens, les véhicules à moteurs, les cigarettes, les bouteilles d'alcool, les junkys, les pédophiles mais surtout... le monde des adultes. N'avez-vous pas peur de voir vos enfants adultes ? De ne plus pouvoir les soulever de terre ? Ne plus pouvoir les faire rire en prenant des voix étranges ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils auront mûri et qu'ils seront adultes ; et qu'à la fin de votre vie, vos enfants et vous serez d'égal à égal. Sauf que vous, vieux croûton, vous commencerez à rapetissez. C'est fou la vie. Et il faut aussi être fou pour vouloir l'endurer - et davantage encore pour l'aimer. Et si seulement vous saviez à quel point je l'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de cette connasse qu'on appelle Vie :

_- Hé, Vie ! Tu m'aimes ? - Non, je ne t'aime pas : la preuve, je te fais souffrir. - Moi, je t'aimerai toujours._

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet** : Vie

Reçu le 4 Avril à 00 : 22

Vie m'a souhaité le bonjour de votre part. Elle était belle. J'écoute en ce moment _Vertigo_ de U2. Je m'imagine pris dans... dans ce vertige qu'est la vie. La belle vie. Vous parliez des plaisirs simples des enfants dans votre dernier mail. Ca m'a touché. Ca m'a touché parce que vous aviez raison. Un enfant se contente de si peu par nature - sauf s'il est gâté, mais là n'est pas le propos. Un adulte, lui, veut toujours plus. Le beurre, l'argent du beurre, la confiture et le pain du voisin. Il veut TOUT et ne laisse RIEN. Pas une miette. J'en sais rien... peut-être est-ce un nouveau gène apparu dans le chariotype de l'homme du vingt-et-unième siècle. Pour en revenir à _Vertigo_ (oui, je passe souvent d'un sujet à un autre), eh bien, je me disais que cette chanson me fournissait suffisamment d'énergie pour affronter Vie.

_- Hé, Vie ! Tu ne m'aimes toujours pas ? - Pourquoi cela changerait ? - Je fais des efforts, tu sais ? - Ah bon ? Moi, je ne vois rien. Je suis aveugle. Je touche tout le monde au hasard._

Et Mort dans ce cas ?

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet** : Elle avait Vie. Il était Mort.

Reçu le 4 Avril à 00 : 38

On fait parti de ces chanceux qui peuvent respirer, se tenir sur leurs jambes, voir et entendre le monde, parler, ne pas avoir à côtoyer la maladie, et transmettre la vie bien avant notre mort. Que demander de plus à Vie ? Peut-être qu'elle quitte Mort ? Mais Mort fait parti de Vie. Il l'a baisé. Ou peut-être c'est Vie qui l'a niqué. A vrai dire, avec ces deux-là, on ne sait pas vraiment... Ils sont l'un dans l'autre. Vie et Mort est un couple trop beau et innateignable. Vous évoquiez U2. Vous aimez leurs musiques ? Quels groupes et chanteurs écoutez-vous pour invoquer Mort et appeller Vie ? Moi, la musique me rend groggy, mort-vivant.

post-scriptum : Voici un texte que j'ai griffoné dans le métro ce matin. Il pourrait vous aider pour le film.

**« **- T_'es quoi ? - Une fille ? - C'est quoi une fille ? - Un être ayant des couilles. - Une fille... ça n'a pas des ovaires ? - Ca a des ovaires et des couilles. Parce qu'on ose. - Vous avez un vagin, aussi. - Oui, c'est pour vous entuber. - Vous avez un anus aussi. - Non, on n'en a pas. Parce qu'on ne se fait jamais avoir. Jamais enculer. _**»** [dialogue entre un enculé et une salope]

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet** : Musiques

Reçu le 4 Avril à 00 : 57

- Pièce jointe : Iron Butterfly - In A Gadda Da Vida [2]

J'adore Jamiroquai : _Love Foolosophy _pour appeller Vie. _Hurtin' _pour invoquer Mort. J'aime U2 : _Beautiful Day _pour appeller Vie. _Sunday Bloody Sunday _pour invoquer Mort. Mais j'en adule tellement d'autres que je ne pourrais tous les nommer ici. Et vous ?

post-scriptum : je vous ai mis en pièce jointe ce que j'écoute en boucle ce soir.

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet** : RE : Musiques

Reçu le 4 Avril à 01 : 15

Iron Butterfly ? Je pourrai faire l'amour dessus. Mais vous me décevez. Juste Jamiroquai et U2 ? J'en aurais des milliers à citer à votre place : 3 Doors Down - pour le Spleen. Bangles - rien de mieux qu'un groupe féminin à la Runaways. The Beach Boys - comment les oublier ? ACDC - classique. Daft Punk - pas une fête sans. Aaron - un petit bade de 2007. The Abbyssians - what else ? Apocalyptica - ne soyons pas médisants. The Beatles - on est anglais ou on ne l'est pas. Black Sabbah - fucking good. The Cranberries - branlette assurée sur fond des années 90. Led Zeppelin - leur nom de groupe m'a toujours donné envie de fredonner sans que je ne sache pourquoi. David Bowie - non mais, sérieusement : vous avez OUBLIE David Bowie ? Deep Purple - concert en folie. Wakey! Wakey! - passer du rire aux larmes. Lynryd Skynyrd - si vous n'avez pas écouté une chanson d'eux, vous avez foiré votre existence. Nirvana - Honnis soit qui mal y pense. Portishead - rien de plus lyrique. Depeche Mode - orgasme assuré. James Brown - JAMES BROWN, PUTAIN ! Lenny Kravitz - ce mec, il m'a donné envie d'être gay. My Morning Jacket - les chansons californiennes, vous remarquerez que c'est mon truc. Negrita - la bella vittà ! The Police - rien de mieux pour écrire. P!nk - parce qu'elle a une voix sexy. The White Stripes - l'essentiel.

Et je pourrai encore vous en citer d'autres. Mais la liste est déjà pas mal. En connaissez-vous seulement parmi la marée déjà existante ? Pas juste de noms ; je veux dire leurs chansons, leurs paroles, leurs dates, leurs qualités et surtout leurs défauts. Leurs défauts qui rend la musique humaine si belle...

post-scriptum : Moi aussi j'écoute en boucle_ In A Gadda Da Vida_. Vous m'avez transmis le virus.

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet** : RE : Musiques

Reçu le 4 Avril à 01 : 39

Acteur, journaliste, écrivain et maintenant musicologue ? Encore combien de cordes à votre arc ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous avez choisis comme pseudonyme "Rockritic". Je pensais que les rock-critiques [3] étaient en voie de disparition... Vous avez oublié dans votre liste les Rolling Stones. Dieu en soit témoin ! Comment un type comme vous a-t-il pu oublier de les mentionner : ils marquent un tournant dans l'histoire du rock. En tout cas, j'affectionne vos goût musicaux. Surtout Nirvana. J'en chiale toujours que Kurt Cobain se soit suicidé ; ça me fait bizarre, là, près du coeur. Il représentait beaucoup pour moi. Il y en a d'autres qui manquent à l'appel : The Velvet Underground & Nico. J'ai leur album collector. Je l'écoute souvent en ce moment... Je ne sais pas si cela vous le fait aussi, mais, certaines musiques sont rattachées à des souvenirs très précis. _Michelle_ des Beatles me rend nostalgique d'une période de ma vie. Mes premiers émois :

_Michelle, my belle, these are words that go together well, My Michelle_

_Michelle, my belle, sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble... très bien ensemble_

_I love you, I love you, I love you. That's all I want to say._

_Until I find a way, I will say the only words I know that, You'll understand._

J'ai toujours pensé que ladite Michelle comprenait l'anglais dans cette chanson, bien qu'elle soit française. Peut-être avait-elle fait semblant de ne rien comprendre à l'amour, car l'amour l'effrayait...

post-scriptum : Il faudrait mettre en bande son du film _In A Gadda Da Vida_. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet** : Michelle In A Gadda Da Vida ?

Reçu le 4 Avril à 02 : 02

- Pièce jointe : Mash-up Michelle & In A Gadda Da Vida.

Musicologue : spécialiste de la musicologie. Musicologie : qui étudie de manière rigoureuse, scientifique et historique la musique. Ai-je l'air rigoureux ? Suis-je scientifique ou historien ? Je suis juste glandeur et ce titre me va très bien. Un glandeur qui écoute. Vous savez, j'ai eu une idée (oui, ça m'arrive) pour le film, vous pourriez faire un mash-up entre _Michelle_ et _In A Gadda Da Vida _: ça en jetterait un max. J'ai essayé de faire un petit arrangement avec mes logiciels téléchargés ILLEGALEMENT - My name is the Devil. Je pense que quand quelques ingénieurs auront bossé dessus, ça donnera un truc à faire bander Saint Patrick. Ca mélange le côté angélique, pure, insouciant et mielleux avec la déchéance, les déhanchements, les mélodies de Satan.

post-scriptum : j'ai rêvé il y a trois semaines que j'étais Courtney Love. C'est grave docteur ?

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet** : RE : Michelle In A Gadda Da Vida ?

Reçu le 4 Avril à 02 : 24

J'ai écouté votre mash-up. J'adore l'idée. J'ai presque envie de danser. En tout cas, pour votre rêve : je le comprends tout à fait. On a tous rêvé un jour de se retrouver dans le pieu de Kurt Cobain après un concert. J'adorais sa coupe de cheveux, sa fosette au menton et ses tee-shirt. Et sa voix... Il avait une voix comme on n'en a plus même après une vie d'effort. C'est étrange de se dire qu'un artiste, une fois le sommet atteint, ne peut que redescendre : il profite de sa gloire sur du court terme. Le succès a un goût insipide éphémère.

**«**[...] _Cela fait trop d'années que je n'éprouve plus d'excitation en écoutant et en créant de la musique, ni en lisant ou en écrivant des textes. Je me sens coupable, au-delà des mots. Par exemple, lorsque nous sommes en coulisses, quand les lumières s'éteignent et quand la clameur maniaque de la foule commence à gronder, ça ne me touche pas autant que ça touchait Freddy Mercury, qui aimait cela, se délectait dans l'amour et l'adoration des gens_ [...]. **»** [Extrait de la lettre de suicide de Kurt Cobain]

Ce mec était un artiste. Il est mort de son art. Il est mort de la pression sur ses épaules. Son art l'a tué. Ce mec ça aurait pu être vous, moi, nous, eux... Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, du moins qu'il soit intensément vivant, qu'il soit artiste.

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet **: Boddah

Reçu le 4 Avril à 02 : 40

Boddah était l'ami imaginaire de Kurt Cobain, étant enfant. Je me souviens que moi aussi j'en avais un. C'est ça le malheur d'un enfant unique. On se doit de chercher nos propres frères et soeurs. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis... J'étais très renfermé sur moi-même (à noter : je le suis toujours aujourd'hui - preuve que je n'ai pas grandi). Je ne me souviens plus du nom que je lui avais donné. Je me souviens juste qu'il m'aidait à ne pas devenir fou. Parler tout seul ce n'est pas un signe de folie : c'est un signe de vouloir se maintenir en vie. Il m'aidait à ne pas grandir trop vite alors que tout le monde voulait de moi que je gagne encore quelques centimètres. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à suivre leur douce folie. Alors je suis parti. J'ai pris mes clics et mes clacs, mon enfance au fond d'un sac et... et je suis parti. Vous connaissez la suite.

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet :** Boddah à Woodstock

Reçu le 4 Avril à 02 : 59

Vous êtes arrivé sur le plateau du film _Woodstock, Terre de Feu_. Vous me croirez si je vous disais désolé ? Désolé... d'avoir été celui que j'ai été ce jour-là. Je n'en avais pas le droit - qui que vous soyez à l'époque : star ou inconnu.

Pour en revenir aux amis imaginaires et bien... je dois vous avouer que je n'avais jamais vu ça de la sorte : "_Parler tout seul ce n'est pas un signe de folie : c'est un signe de vouloir se maintenir en vie_." C'est vrai que, dans un sens, l'être humain a besoin du contact d'autrui pour son développement personnel. La solitude tue. Comme... _Into The Wild_. Vous en faites référence, non ? Dans votre roman ? Avec le chapitre _Supertramp : Into The Light_. J'avais adoré le film de Penn. Il m'avait touché - j'imagine que vous aussi... Et l'histoire de ce gars qui rêve d'Alaska me fait incontestablement penser à vous :

Votre Alaska c'est le cinéma.

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet** : L'Alaska

Reçu le 4 Avril à 03 : 12

- Pièce jointe : Into The Wild, soundtracks - Eddie Vedder [11 pistes]

Vous deviez vous lancer dans la littérature : vous avez un style bandant. Enfin, j'ai juste adoré votre dernière phrase : "_Votre Alaska c'est le cinéma_." C'est un peu l'idée, ouais. Le cinéma c'est ce rêve, ce point inateignable, ce sommet... On a tous une Alaska dans le coeur, hein ? Et vous ? Quelle est votre Alaska ? C'est quoi votre rêve ? Vous rêvez n'est-ce pas ? Parce que... si vous ne rêvez plus, vous n'êtes plus humain. Un homme, c'est une machine à songes, même les yeux fermés.

En parlant de yeux fermés, j'ai du mal ce soir. Il est trois heures du matin. Et je suis là, face à mon IMac qui me bouffe les yeux, qui pixellise mon monde. Mon appartement est silencieux. J'ai l'impression que le moindre bruit est amplifié par dix. J'ai envie de me servir un verre mais j'ai peur que le bruit du tintement des bouteilles ne réveille Matheus (la chambre est sur une mezzannine ouverte sur le salon, et juste en-dessous, il y a la cusine). Si vous pouviez connecter un port USB et m'envoyer du gin par mail, ça serait sympa (note à moi-même : Ils devraient inventer ça à la NASA. De la bouffe électronique). Trois heures du matin : c'est l'heure où je commence à dire n'importe quoi. J'ai perdu le rythme de rester éveillé la nuit depuis que j'ai quitté le journalisme. Avant, j'étais debout à n'importe quelle heure. Maintenant, je me ramollis : je me couche à 23h comme un p'tit pépé. Et là je me dis "_waoua, je suis trop fou : je me couche à trois heures du matin _!". Putain, vous y croyez vous ? Lamentable. En tout cas, là, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Depuis quelques jours je suis à cran.

post-scriptum : En pièce jointe les musiques du film _Into The Wild_. Je les ai écouté pour rédiger le chapitre de mon bouquin.

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet** : RE : L'Alaska

Reçu le 4 Avril à 03 : 57

Etes-vous allez dormir comme un vieux papi ou est-ce qu'on vous a planté un couteau dans le dos ?

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet :** L'Alaska sans nuit

Reçu le 4 Avril à 04 : 05

Merci pour vos... compliments (c'était bien des compliments, n'est-ce pas ?). Sinon, oui, j'ai des rêves. Incensés et fous. Il en faut bien pour nous maintenir en vie. Je rêve de beaucoup de choses - mais pas de cinéma. Le cinéma, pour moi, c'est une réalité. Je rêve... c'est très bête... Je rêve de me mettre face une falaise où il y aurait la mer à perte de vue, comme si j'étais au bout du monde. Je rêve de sentir le vent s'engouffrer sous mes vêtements, me sentir m'envoler, chuter. Et pourtant, ne pas tomber. Je rêve de pouvoir regarder les vagues s'abattre contre les pierres en rafale. Je rêve de sentir l'écume et de voir le sel de la mer. Je n'ai jamais vu la mer. Et c'est un de mes rêves. De me tenir là, droit, face à la mer. Vous allez me dire qu'avec tout l'argent que je brasse, j'en aurais déjà eu l'occasion. C'est vrai... Mais, je veux que ce moment-là soit exceptionnel. J'ai envie de voir la mer pour la première fois avec quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

En tout cas, ma villa aussi est vide. Et je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui dort dans une des chambres. Il n'y a personne : mes enfants sont chez leur mère. Ca me fait bizarre parce que avant... il y en avait parfois un qui se levait en pleine nuit pour me certifier qu'il y avait bel et bien un monstre sous leur lit. Alors je me levais, prenais le balai et faisait semblant de taper quelque chose sous leur lit en criant "_Méchant monstre ! Retourne d'où tu viens _!" En général, ça les rassurait. Ils disaient "_Merci Papa_" en m'apportant un baiser sur la joue. Vous rater quelque chose en n'étant pas père. C'est une drôle d'expérience. Je ne dis pas que c'est le but utilme de toute vie sur Terre. Il y a des gens qui ne ressentent pas le besoin d'être parent. Mais, vous savez, on y prend goût... Ca oui, on y prend goût. Même si ça fait peur au début. Pour quelqu'un ayant peur de la solitude, du gouffre amer de la vieillesse et du temps qui passe... passe... passe... eh bien, les enfants sont un excellent remède. Croyez-moi sur parole. Vous ne serez plus jamais seul. Et puis ils vous font grandir si vous prenez la peine de les écouter un peu... Après, peut-être que vous pensez sincèrement ne pas pouvoir être un bon père. Mais qui sait ? Vous n'avez jamais essayé.

post-scriptum : Je me suis absenté pour dessiner quelque chose. Cela va faire sept ans que je n'avais pas touché à un crayon.

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet** : Le temps qui passe... passe... passe

Reçu le 4 Avril à 04 : 27

On ne m'avait jamais fait voir la chose sous cet angle concernant la paternité. J'y réfléchirai à deux fois la prochaine fois que je croiserai un utérus. Ce qui m'effraie... c'est surtout d'être un père absent, de reproduire le schéma que j'ai vécu étant tout petit. Enfin bon, la question ne se pose pas étant donné que j'ai un compagnon et non une compagne. Mon ex petite-amie m'a quitté quand elle a su que j'avais des maîtresses. Je ne serai pas un père stable vous savez ? Je me vois mal jouer aux legos avec mon fils alors que j'aurais les yeux injectés de sang, le nez encore dans la coke et l'érection matinale. Et je me vois mal chercher ma fille à l'école avec une pouffiasse accrochée au bras, des capotes dans les poches et en guise de goûter un mojito citron conservé dans un thermos sur la plage arrière. Je ne vais pas évoluer. Je le sais. Et... et mon enfant sera différent de moi. Lui il va grandir, il va mûrir, et il va me mépriser. Me mépriser parce que moi... je serai inchangé. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ça. Ca me ferait trop mal. Mais, en ce moment, je fais des efforts : l'être associable que je suis se cherche des amis, se retient de cracher son venin, essaye de bâtir une relation durable, se cherche de nouveaux centres d'intérêts, viens de se lancer dans "_100 livres à lire avant de mourir_" [4]... alors pourquoi pas penser aux enfants ?

Je trouve que votre rêve d'océan est très beau. Je connais un très bel endroit sur Terre où l'on peut se jeter à la mer. Le Maine [5]. J'ai découvert cet endroit après avoir quitté le film _Woodstock, Terre de Feu_. Et là, devant mes yeux c'était _Le Maine, Terre des Eaux_. C'était... exactement comme dans vos rêves. Alors si un jour vous devriez vous jeter à l'eau : allez là-bas. En plus, ils y font d'excellents homards. Et il y a la maison de Stephen King ! Pour la personne exceptionnelle, en tout cas, j'espère que vous trouverez quelqu'un au Maine. Je pense qu'il y aura plein de belles femmes prêtes pour une romance au bord de l'eau. Faites juste attention à ne pas vous noyer. Vous noyer de passion.

Aimer, c'est un peu ça, non ?

post-scriptum : Vous savez dessiner ?

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet :** Le Maine, Terre des Eaux

Reçu le 4 Avril à 04 : 49

- Pièce jointe : Le Maine. jpeg

Et jaillit de l'écume, Vénus.

Oui, aimer, c'est un peu ça. Un peu de tout à la fois : se noyer, voler, tomber, s'élever, courir, ralentir, se retourner, fuir etc.

Merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour Le Maine. On m'avait dit que c'était un très bel endroit pour les bateaux, la mer et l'envol des oiseaux. Je crois que je vais en rêver - que cela soit les yeux ouverts ou les yeux fermés. Rectification : je vais pouvoir donner un nom à mon rêve. C'est plus beau. Et je croquerai mon rêve, je le dessinerai, je le peindrai peut-être même. Mais, selon moi, mes dessins relèvent plus de simples gribouillis.

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet** : RE : Le Maine, Terre des Eaux

Reçu le 4 Avril à 04 : 54

Scannez-les moi, j'en jugerai par moi-même.

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet :** Rockritic : critique d'art.

Reçu le 4 Avril à 05 : 10

- Pièce jointe : Les scribouillis de Potter. jpeg

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez sincèrement. Enfin, vous n'avez jamais eu votre langue dans votre poche donc je ne me fais pas de souci pour la franchise...

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A** : Harry P.

**Objet** : Les Scribouillis de Potter

Reçu le 4 Avril à 05 : 18

J'aime.

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Objet :** RE : Les Scribouillis de Potter

Reçu le 4 Avril à 05 : 34

Merci.

A votre avis, où commence le jour et où s'arrête la nuit ? Je me le suis toujours demandé. Comment pouvous-nous donner des noms à des étoiles, au temps qui passe, aux saisons, aux années et aux jours ? Pourquoi donner une unité de mesure au temps alors que celui-ci nous échappe fondamentalement parlant ? Nous ne sommes que des cellules à la dérive. Des maillons faibles de la chaîne alimentaire. Les prédateurs et les proies. Mais nous ne sommes rien face au temps qui passe... passe... passe...

post-scriptum : Nous avons passé la nuit à nous envoyer des mails.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

**Petites annotations :**

[1] **Bébé rocker** : jeune musicien ayant moins de dix-huit ans au début de sa carrière. Il s'agit d'un néologisme apparu ces quelques dernières années pour désigner l'émergeance de groupes de rock composé pour des ados visant un public d'ados. Dans les années 90 il y avait _Les Hanson_ et, pour donner un ordre d'idée en France, il y a des groupes connus comme _BB Brunes _et bien d'autres encore.

[2] **Iron Butterfly - In A Gadda Da Vida** &** Beatles - Michelle** : musiques m'ayant inspiré ce chapitre. Bien qu'appartenant à des univers complètement différent, c'était un amusement pour moi de les marier comme une confrontation mélodieuse entre les deux personnages principaux. Donc si ce n'est pas fait, j'espère que vous prendrez un jour le temps de les écouter x)'

[3] **Rock-critique** : est une profession à part entière dans le monde de la musique. Comme le terme l'indique, les rock-critiques sont chargés de donner leur avis sur l'histoire du rock dans des ouvrages, chroniques, articles etc. Certains rock-critique sont très connus dans le monde de la télévision et de la musique - notamment pour avoir eu la chance de rencontrer des groupes, partager leur tournée ou enregistrement ou même, faire un voyage avec eux. Les rock-critiques sont également ceux qui rédigent les biographiques de grandes figurent de la musique et dressent les tableaux des plus grands musiciens, chanteurs etc. Bref, des références même s'il faut garder un minimum de réserve en leur jugement qui sont parfois subjectif. Eh oui, ils ont tous leurs groupes de prédilection !

[4] **"100 livres à lire avant de mourir"** : liste non-exhaustive d'ouvrages incontournables. Je vous le conseille : la liste officielle se trouve sur Internet.

[5] **Le Maine** : région du nord-est des USA, à la frontière québécoise. Cf. Google pour plus d'images.


	12. Behind The Scene

**Posté le : **6 Janvier 2011._ Arf, j'ai du mal à mettre 2011_. Ça sonne mes dix-neuf ans, ma prochaine ménopause, le retour des Beatles et des chevaliers de l'Apocalypse, la déchéance des Drarry et l'inflation du marché du citron et de la limonade. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour mon partiel de ce soir... =/

**Note de moi-je à votre alter-ego diabolique : **_Bientôt 200 reviews ?_ Je ne vois même pas le temps passer avec cette histoire, tant j'en suis passionnée. Je remercie chaque personne ayant apporté sa petite touche. Cela m'a aidé à construire une suite et des sous-intrigues rien que par vos messages. J'essaie de rendre la suite toujours intéressante, et ce n'est pas aisé de capturer l'attention des lecteurs. En tout cas, je tenais à préciser que quasiment tous les chapitres à venir sont réservés au couple principal de cette histoire. Beaucoup se demandaient s'il y aurait réellement un DM x HP et désespéraient un peu. Mais je suis plutôt du style à faire languir le lecteur. Je n'aime pas les histoires trop faciles. Autant lire un bon _Oui-Oui_ avant d'aller roupiller dans ce cas x)'

**Post-it collé sur une bouteille de lait :**_ Aleks_, mon dernier post-rectum c'était de l'humour, voyons ! Nous ne sommes pas dans une dictature marxiste ici. Aucune censure possible x)' (Et puis, j'adore trop tes reviews pour te soumettre à la Gestapo) ET, (oui, j'ai pas fini de déblatérer) avec _Livioute _nous avons terminé d'écrire notre coécriture Sensitive Polaroïd qui est également un DM x HP. Donc si vous êtes en manque de lecture allez y faire un tour, les derniers chapitres sont déjà écrits et seront postés régulièrement. ET (oui, j'ai encore des trucs à dire) j'écris en ce moment une parodie DM x HP avec _Lula's Lullaby_ portant le titre de Serpiputes. ET (oui, je vais me taire bordel !) je vais bientôt entammer une nouvelle coécriture avec, cette fois, _Sebbarya_ ! De nombreux projets en tête... Cette fois je me tais et je vous laisse lire !

**LE BLABLA EST VANITE.**

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 11 : « Behind The Scene »**

* * *

Draco Malefoy savourait son café brûlant en survolant le journal du matin, debout au bar de sa cuisine. Il était déjà habillé quand Matheus le rejoignit :

- Déjà debout ?

- Je vais au studio aujourd'hui, répondit-il sans quitter des yeux son journal.

- Et pourquoi portes-tu tes Ray-Ban ?

- Je veux cacher mes affreux cernes : j'ai passé la nuit derrière l'ordinateur. L'inspiration, tu vois ? Bon... ne m'attends pas ce soir. Il y aura certainement beaucoup de travail qui m'attendra. Profite bien de... euh... du soleil.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Casse-toi.

- Voyons, ne sois pas aussi médisant, plaisanta Draco en l'enlaçant. C'est quoi qui te gêne dans le fait que j'aille travailler ? Tu voulais être l'homme dans le couple c'est ça ? Bah, c'est raté ma jolie... C'est complètement raté.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco roula des yeux, ce que ne put voir son compagnon. Il enfila sa veste et en rajusta les manches.

- Si je t'avais trompé Matheus, tu ne l'aurais pas su. Je sais mentir, dit-il en plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens. Mon coeur ne bat pas plus vite, je n'ai pas le regard fuyant, je ne bafouille pas, je ne fais pas de lapsus révélateur. En bref, on peut me faire subir mille et une tortures, si je me tiens à une version : on croira que je dis la vérité. Je ne te trompe pas, OK ? Et là, tu devras te contenter de ça - mensonge ou non.

- Cela va bientôt faire un an qu'on vit ensemble... et tu me dis que tu ne m'as jamais trompé.

- Il y a bien eu deux ou trois écarts de conduite mais rien de grave, prononça-t-il avec un large sourire. Bon... Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais c'était une année bien remplie : donc non, je ne t'ai pas trompé. Pas encore, si ça peut te rassurer.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il riait presque. Ca l'amusait de voir les autres jaloux pour si peu. Deux cernes et cela avait suffi pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil. Il prit ses clefs dans le cendrier et sortit de son loft, ses papiers et son notebook sous le bras. Sa voiture grise était toujours dans son box et le moteur ronronna doucement lorsqu'il mit le contact. Draco fredonna _Love Foolosophy_ tout au long du trajet.

Le studio avait été déplacé vers les docks de Londres. Ils commençaient à monter le décor pendant que les recruteurs finissaient de faire les castings. Draco entra sur le plateau en évitant de peu de se cogner à une planche en bois. Il tenait fermement ses affaires contre lui, parfois, une ou deux feuilles tombaient et il devait se baisser pour les ramasser. Il ne comptait même pas ses fréquents arrêts. Ses yeux cherchaient des yeux la silhouette du cinéaste.

Finalement, il dû se résoudre à admettre qu'il n'était pas encore là. La chaise hollywoodienne portant son nom au dos était vide. Alors Draco s'avança vers la chaise, posa ses affaires sur la table à côté où était posée une bouteille d'eau et s'assit à la place de Potter. C'était confortable. De là, il avait l'impression d'être le patron.

Pendant un quart d'heure, il pianota des messages sur son Smartphone et joua à quelques jeux, un sourire en coin.

- Vous voulez que je vous apporte quelque chose ? demanda une voix familière.

Potter posait ses deux grands yeux vert sur lui et souriait avec malice.

- Eh bien, je n'osais pas demander, mais un paquet de bonbons ça serait bien. Et un grand verre de coca. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

- Une amante ? taquina le cinéaste en débouchant sa bouteille d'eau. Ça doit être une vraie tigresse pour ne pas vous avoir laissé un moment de répit.

- Plus du genre lente à la détente si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Préliminaire qui dure trois heures ? Ouais, moi aussi j'ai connu ça. Au fait, vous savez que c'est malpoli de parler avec des lunettes de soleil ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'imposer ma sale gueule au monde.

- C'est déjà fait, malheureusement. Sinon, que faites-vous ici ? Je veux dire... qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis à l'idée de remettre les pieds au studio ?

- La nuit porte conseil, répondit Draco en posant ses mains sur la caméra.

- Mmh, je vois. Vous... vous voulez que je vous apprenne à filmer ?

- Oh, non... je ne suis pas trop...

- C'est hyper simple : si moi j'y suis arrivé, un type talentueux tel que vous peux également y arriver. Alors, d'abord, pour l'allumer... il faut... Regardez devant vous, pas moi.

- Ouais, mais si vous expliquez il faut bien que je vois de quel côté vienne les ordres.

- Vous avez réponse à tout, hein ?

- Réponse à tout c'est mon deuxième prénom, plaisanta-t-il.

Pendant près de vingt minutes, Harry Potter lui expliqua la magie d'être derrière la caméra, différents procédés techniques et comment rouler sur les rails de gauche à droite et surélever le siège ainsi que la caméra de plusieurs mètres pour avoir une vue en contre-bas - ce qui amusa beaucoup Draco.

- Je ne pensais pas que filmer pouvait être aussi... fun, souffla Draco en replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un manège. Vous croyez que ça fait aussi siège éjectable ?

- J'en sais fichtrement rien. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de petit bouton rouge avec marqué juste en-dessous "appuyer en cas d'extrême urgence".

- J'adore votre métier, prononça l'autre en un murmure tout en se laissant aller dans son siège. Dites, c'est tous les jours comme ça où vous avez aussi le droit à votre jour de galère.

- Même Dieu a eu le droit à son jour de galère : alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Harry Potter écrivait sur un bloc-notes en regardant tout autour de lui. Draco avait ses bras appuyés sur la caméra et le regardait faire. C'était drôle de voir les autres faire leur travail. Ca changeait de ce à quoi on avait l'habitude. Finalement, le cinéaste fit volte-face et se rendit compte que Draco le filmait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il grinça des dents en cessant d'écrire :

- Dites-moi, est-ce que je vous fais chier au boulot ? Est-ce que je suis derrière vous à sortir la fanfare et à jouer à l'enfant ?

- Non, dit Draco entre deux rires. Mais je suis chiant. On ne change pas les bonnes choses. Et puis, vous filmez tout le temps mais personne ne vous filme. Je veux vous rendre justice.

- Très honorable de votre part.

- Ne bougez pas : j'essaie d'avoir votre plus beau profil, taquina l'écrivain en appuyant sur un bouton pour incliner la caméra.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et continua de griffonner. Il notait les paramètres à prendre en compte pour le début du tournage : l'arrivée de lumière, l'espace, le décor, les angles... Et Draco qui s'amusait comme un enfant à tourner à 180°.

- Vous savez... dit-il pendant qu'il continuait de tourner. Hier soir... on a parlé de tellement de choses... que ça m'a fait... du bien... beaucoup de bien...

Harry appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt et plaça ses bras sur les deux accoudoirs.

- Moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien.

- Et ça ne vous gêne pas de pactiser avec l'ennemi ?

- Satan était un fidèle bras-droit avant de devenir celui qu'il est. De même pour Judas. Vous connaissez le principe de la rédemption ?

- J'ai donné mon sang à Satan et mes couilles à Judas. Je ne peux pas me repentir. Je l'ai dans le baba.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents : c'était encore mieux de se lancer des pics dans la réalité que par mails.

- Et à qui avez-vous léguer votre sexe ?

- J'en ai plus depuis qu'un drag-queen m'a mordu la queue dans un backroom.

Le cinéaste ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. En toute réponse, Draco lui donna un léger coup de poing dans le ventre :

- Quoi ? C'est vrai en plus ! Vous voulez que je vous montre les dégâts ?

- Non, ça va aller, dit-il entre deux hoquets.

- Couille molle, argua Draco.

- Où est passé le type qui parlait divinement bien derrière son écran ?

- C'était un pervers sexuel qui empruntait mon adresse email par intérim.

- Donc c'était vous.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, grinça Draco. Comment se passe les castings ? Vous avez réussi à trouver mon sosie ?

- On a trouvé un petit du tonnerre : il est australien. Il est venu spécialement pour le casting et il a bien fait. Je pense qu'il a de bonnes chances d'être retenu. Il est vraiment marrant. J'ai assisté à la séance et ça m'a rappelé la vidéo que j'avais vu de vous pour _Woodstock, Terre de Feu_. Il est piquant.

- Je croyais que l'adjectif piquant était uniquement destiné aux maîtresses. Vous vous l'êtes tapé ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? Et puis, il a quel âge d'abord ?

- Dix-neuf ans. Il s'appelle Caleb. Un petit gars comme on les aime au cinéma : consciencieux, possédé et attentif. Son seul défaut ? Il est brun aux yeux marron. On doit lui teindre les cheveux de votre couleur et lui mettre des lentilles pour qu'il vous ressemble. Mais, on a bon espoir pour qu'il soit exactement comme vous après un bon lifting.

- Je vous emmerde ! Et je ne suis pas si vieux que ça d'abord... J'ai juste... vingt-quatre ans.

- Vous puez tellement le mensonge que cela risque de m'intoxiquer.

- Et vous ? Vous avez quel âge d'abord ?

- J'aurais soixante-trois ans le mois prochain. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des fleurs.

- Très drôle, sérieusement : soit vous ne faites pas votre âge, soit vous ne vieillissez pas ou soit vous avez un très bon plasticien. Et si c'est le cas, je veux ses coordonnés...

- Je suis allé voir les ingénieurs du son tout à l'heure : ils travaillent en ce moment même sur l'idée de votre mash-up.

- Ne changez pas de sujet, perfide individus ! tonna Draco en se levant d'un bond.

- Vous me donnez quel âge vous ? demanda le cinéaste en croisant les bras.

- Pas plus de quarante. Du genre fossile bien conservé au musée.

- Disons que j'ai entre vingt et quarante ans : le bel âge pour l'homme. Et ça me convient. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça change mon âge ?

- Cela change plein de choses !

Harry Potter marcha en long et en large dans le studio qu'ils étaient en train d'aménager. Beaucoup de personnes travaillaient dans un tohu-bohu incroyable.

- Les Red Hot Chili Peppers.

- Pardon ?

- Hier soir, reprit le cinéaste, vous avez oubliés de citer les Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Ils traversèrent le plateau en discutant avec animation des mails qu'ils avaient partagé la veille. Ils restèrent plantés devant le buffet et grignotèrent des viennoiseries en parlant de leur métier respectif.

- Je croyais que vous faisiez parti de ce genre de personne à faire attention à leur ligne, dit finalement Potter.

- Je croyais que je serai incapable de tenir une conversation courtoise avec vous, rétorqua l'autre. Et pour votre information, je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce que je mange. Enfin, avant oui. Maintenant, je m'en contrebalance un peu puisqu'une voyante m'a dit que je mourrai à quarante-quatre ans.

Draco se baissa jusqu'à son oreille et murmura :

- Je vais mourir à quarante-quatre ans dans un motel près d'Oxford, foudroyé par un orgasme. Elle m'a même fourni les détails de mon autopsie rien qu'en lisant les lignes de la main.

- Vous êtes complètement pété, diagnostiqua le cinéaste en observant ses pupilles dilatées. Marijuana, coke, joint ? Dès le matin en plus : vous m'épatez.

- Je ne suis pas pété !

- Combien font trente-six plus trente-six ?

Draco pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui, le regard un peu vide. Il se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons et déclara :

- Tout le monde sait que ça fait quatre-vingt-huit.

Harry Potter leva les yeux au ciel et lui servit un verre d'eau :

- J'y crois pas : je discute avec un camé depuis près d'une heure et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Asseyez-vous. Mais quelle idée de venir au travail dans cet état...

- Je ne travaille pas : moi, je m'amuse, rétorqua Draco après avoir bu son verre d'eau. J'ai juste prit un joint... rien de méchant. Ca redescend juste maintenant. Et arrêtez de me faire chier ou je vous fait un anulingus, menaça-t-il d'un oeil sévère.

Harry lui prit le visage entre les mains et inspecta le fond de ses iris. Draco semblait avoir un peu de fièvre, mais rien de bien méchant. Mais la drogue semblait accentué le côté original et chieur de sa personnalité : depuis près d'un quart d'heure, l'écrivain babillait des imbécilités.

- Excusez-moi, nous vous attendons pour la réunion d'harmonisation, déclara une voix claire derrière le dos du cinéaste.

C'était une jeune femme tenant une pile de dossiers entre ses mains. Elle était plutôt jolie et son carré plongeant lui donnait un air sérieux qui se mariait parfaitement avec son tailleur. Le cinéaste fronça des sourcils et la jeune femme lui tendit la main :

- Samantha, directrice du studio. Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas été présenté avant. Et, vous devez être... Draco Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Le concerné arqua un sourcil et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une flasque remplit d'un liquide d'alcool fort. Harry l'attrapa de justesse et la reboucha.

- Oui, c'est bien lui. Je n'avais pas été mis au courant pour cette réunion.

- Oh, ça ne durera pas très longtemps : juste de quoi faire le point avant le premier jour de tournage, informa-t-elle.

- Pitié, fourrez-moi cette lesbienne pour qu'elle se taise ! J'en ai marre d'entendre sa voix suraiguë, s'écria Draco en se bouchant les oreilles.

Samantha pinça ses lèvres et fit demi-tour.

- Cela va bientôt commencer. Mr Malefoy vous êtes également convié à nous rejoindre, prononça-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment loin d'eux, Harry s'agenouilla et se mis à la hauteur de son collaborateur :

- Tu es vraiment chiant. Tu le sais ça ? Bon, écoute, pendant cette réunion il y aura le gratin. Contente-toi de répondre par oui ou par non vu ton état. Ne fais pas de trop longues phrases sinon tu vas gerber. Et si tu as envie de gerber... fais-le plutôt de mon côté, OK ? Bien, allons-y.

Il lui tendit la main et l'écrivain se releva. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle de réunion se trouvant sur la passerelle au-dessus du plateau. Il y avait déjà une dizaine de personnes autour d'une grande table ovale. On leur serra la main puis ils s'assirent aux deux sièges encore vides. Draco se laissa retomber lourdement et ferma les yeux.

- Donc, nous étions en train de dresser un tableau prévisionnel. Vous pensez qu'on aura fini le tournage dans combien de temps ?

- Je dirai dix mois, répondit calmement Harry Potter.

Ils discutèrent pendant près de vingt minutes de budget, décors, paperasse. Draco s'ennuyait ferme et faisait tourner un stylo trouvé sur la table entre ses doigts. Samantha ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'oeil agacé auquel il répondait par des sourires charmeurs.

- Vous savez quoi ? prononça finalement l'écrivain. Il y avait plus d'animation à ma dernière soirée goudou. Sans offense, Sam.

Harry lui envoya un regard éloquent avant de se racler la gorge pour poursuivre :

- Et donc, je pensais que nous pourrions partir tourner à Woodstock dès la saison prochaine comme ça, nous aurons déjà fait le plus gros du travail...

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Draco à brûle-pourpoint. Tout le monde ici se rend bien compte que cette réunion est aussi longue et chiante qu'une messe.

Le gérant financier du film jaugea Draco et répliqua :

- Ecoutez, vous êtes peut-être bon dans l'écriture mais on ne vous a rien demandé. Alors votre égo mal placé d'enfant gâté, vous pouvez vous le garder.

- Du calme, Rocky. Si je n'avais pas chié ce bouquin tu n'aurais pas ton boulot aujourd'hui, formula l'écrivain en se laissant aller dans son siège. C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? Tu ne te tapes plus ton facteur ?

Les collaborateurs autour de la table se regardèrent incrédule face à la puérilité manifeste de l'écrivain :

- Hum, donc pour l'acteur principal vous hésitez encore ? Pour départager Willis et Caleb nous devrions leur faire passer une dernière audition auquel tout le monde devrait assister - y compris Mr Malefoy qui...

- Laissez-moi faire mon Shâhada [1] en paix, grogna Draco en déposant sa tête contre la table. Ce joint ne passe pas. C'est horrible.

Samantha leva les yeux au ciel en rangeant ses papiers.

- Je vais proposer une date à Caleb et Willis. Je vous enverrai un mail groupé pour connaître les dispositions de l'équipe artistique.

- Parce qu'on fait de l'art maintenant ? Je croyais qu'on parlait fric ? Enfin, du moins que je reçois mon joli chèque au final... prononça Draco en se redressant.

- Mais je vais finir par devoir te tenir en laisse, gronda Harry Potter en se penchant vers lui.

- J'aime ça : dominez-moi, Maître, susurra Draco en mordillant son stylo.

Le cinéaste décida de l'ignorer superbement étant donné que l'écrivain n'était pas dans son état normal. Pendant un quart d'heure ils essayèrent de trouver un accord concernant le casting final - exempt du premier rôle. Ils montrèrent sur un diapo des photos et vidéos alors qu'ils avaient éteint la lumière. Tout à coup, un bruit de haut-le-cœur se fit entendre suivit par celui caractéristique d'un vomissement. Samantha se précipita vers l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière : Draco Malefoy finissait d'asperger de vomi un de leur plus gros sponsor du film. Ce dernier était figé en une grimace. Foutu le costume à deux milles dollars.

- Il paraît que ça porte bonheur, dit Draco en s'essuyant la commissure des lèvres. En tout cas, ça va un peu mieux. On peut continuer ?

- Je vais vous chercher une serviette, s'excusa Samantha en se précipitant vers la sortie avec une moue dégoutée.

L'homme était rouge de fureur et contemplait ses genoux avec hargne.

- Je lui avais dit de vomir de mon côté si l'envie se faisait sentir, plaida Harry. Mais encore une fois il ne m'a pas écouté.

- Arrête de faire ton lèche-cul Potter, formula Draco en se servant un grand verre d'eau. Enfin, ce petit épisode vous apprend que je ne suis pas... tenable. Il faudra vous y faire Rocky.

Samantha revint quelques instants après et tenta de nettoyer leur sponsor. Harry en profita pour faire sortir Draco hors de la salle de meeting. Il l'entraîna un étage en-dessous, dans la cuisine aménagée en cafétéria. Le cinéaste ferma la porte à clef et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, dépité :

- Tu viens de foutre en l'air des mois de travail.

- On n'avait pas qu'à m'inviter ! s'écria Draco. C'est de votre faute ! A Samantha aussi !

- Mais as-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu as...

- J'ai vendu ma conscience à Santa Barbara pour quarante-deux dollars et vingt-cinq cents : juste de quoi faire le plein, rétorqua-t-il. Alors ne viens pas me faire le discours moralisateur digne d'une homélie de Socrate.

- Ce n'est pas que je te déteste Malefoy, c'est juste que je ne t'aime pas. Tu... tu as le chic pour tout foutre en l'air en quelques foutues phrases.

- C'était un peu mon boulot de journaliste : il doit certainement y avoir de vieux restes. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai l'impression que les joints diminuent mon désir sexuel. Enfin, pourquoi te parler de ça vu que ta bite est à jeun depuis ton divorce.

- Très drôle, Malefoy. Bon, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Samantha ? Il faut que tu viennes pour délibérer avec nous de qui aura le premier rôle entre Caleb et Willis.

- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de Willis. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Il... Il n'est pas encore prêt. J'hésite à lui donner sa chance. Il est prétentieux et déjà trop sûr de lui.

- Oh, je sens que je vais l'adorer, gloussa l'écrivain. Il a quel âge ?

- Il a deux ans de plus que Caleb, soit vingt-et-un. Il a joué dans une série B aux Etats-Unis. Franc succès. Couverture de magazines. Contrat de mannequinat. Belle gueule quoi. Mais trop pédant.

- J'irai lui parler à Willis.

- Pas de préférentisme !

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, s'offusqua Draco en ouvrant une canette de soda. Mmh, au fait t'as un chewing-gum : ce n'est pas glamour le vomi.

Le cinéaste lui envoya un paquet de chewing-gum que Draco attrapa au vol.

Finalement, l'heure du déjeuner arriva et ils durent ouvrirent la porte. Tout le monde se servit à manger et les cuisiniers faisaient des va-et-vient dans la salle. Le restant de la journée se passa vite et, à la stupéfaction de Draco, il ne vit pas les heures passer. A 19h, Harry enfila sa veste et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie :

- Bah, c'était pas trop mal ce premier jour, lâcha l'écrivain en fourrant ses mains dans ces poches.

- C'est vrai : ça aurait pu être pire. Tu aurais toujours pu essayer de faire un cuni à Sam contre sa barre chocolaté.

Draco lui envoya un coup de coude en réprimant difficilement un sourire. Il sorti les clefs de sa voiture et ouvrit automatiquement les portes. Les phares clignotèrent plusieurs fois et il se faufila jusqu'à la portière côté conducteur. Draco regarda une dernière fois Harry avant de monter à bord.

- Je ne couche pas pour réussir, dit-il. Ce sont les gens ayant réussi qui couchent avec moi.

- Dois-je donc en déduire que j'ai toutes mes chances ?

- Envoie-moi tes relevés fiscaux et je te donnerai mon avis, répondit Draco en fermant sa portière.

Il démarra et disparu loin des docks de Londres. Harry le vit tourner une dernière fois à gauche. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du cinéaste tandis qu'il s'approchait de sa Mustang : il valait mieux avoir Rockritic comme ami que comme ennemi.

**A suivre**

* * *

[1] **Shâhada** : Acte de confession de ses pêchers dans la religion musulmane. Pour plus d'info, voir _Wiki mon ami_ !


	13. Pile ou Face

**Posté le :** 8 Janvier 2011. **FUCKING GOD. FUCKING JESUS. FUCKING EVIL. FUCKING ROCK. FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER. FUCKING PEOPLE... FUCK YOU. **_Et aussi Fuck Me pour ne pas résister de poster chaque chapitre._

(J'adore la poésie mais ne suis-je pas censée réviser mon partiel de droit ?)

**Note de la folie incarnée : **Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça... Vraiment. Cela me touche de savoir que des gens adhèrent à mes personnages tellement... décalés. Surtout quand on sait que je parle comme Draco au quotidien - même avec mes parents. C'est un charme, je l'avoue. Je ne me force pas trop pour lui trouver des répliques à celui-là. En tout cas, j'ai dans l'espoir que les autres personnages remonteront un peu dans votre estime.

**Post-it : **Merci aux personnes ayant déposé des reviews en anonyme, c'est-à-dire _Lin_, _Jessica_, _Sen No Suika_ et le traditionnel _Aleks _(on va finir par croire qu'il y a une romance entre nous deux !). Et_ Juliette_ qui m'a écrit une - enfin deux - sublimes reviews de la mort qui tue.

**[**sourire entendu**]** Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 12 : « Pile ou Face »**

* * *

Sous-titre : _Cent vingt-six minutes et quarante secondes_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**126 heures de collaboration plus tard.**

- Je vous ai déjà embrassé une fois. Je peux recommencer, déclara Harry alors qu'il capturait ses lèvres.

Il déposa ses mains sur ses joues et ne pu faire jouer leurs langues qu'un court instant car Draco le repoussa. Ses yeux gris étaient troubles comme deux comètes au fond d'une étendue d'eau. Il se mordit les lèvres puis fouilla dans ses poches. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le cinéaste cru qu'il en sortirait un carré d'aluminium mais seul un éclat argenté surgit à la lumière du spot. Une pièce roulait entre ses doigts alors que l'écrivain ne le lâchait pas du regard :

- Face je couche avec toi, pile je ne te toucherai jamais, dit-il d'une voix solennelle. J'ai toujours aimé faire entrer le destin en jeu.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Draco lança la pièce dans les airs et la rattrapa d'un mouvement leste. Il la plaça sur le revers de sa main et la découvrit :

- T'es un sacré veinard, Potter, susurra-t-il en s'accrochant à sa veste.

La pièce tomba de ses mains et roula un peu plus loin. Il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, lui imposant un baiser meurtrier. Il voulait faire comme il aimait : brutal, passionné, flamboyant. Draco déposa ses mains sur ses hanches et fit entrer en contact violemment leur bassin. Ses gestes étaient fébriles mais savamment dessiné. Il suivit la courbure de ses muscles, caressa son cou alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser. D'un geste brusque, il fit sauter tous les boutons de la chemise de son amant qui tombèrent au sol :

- Putain, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

- Elle m'avait coûté deux cent livres, gémit Harry contre ses lèvres.

- Je peux te garantir que la baise que je vais t'offrir vaut bien plus que deux cent livres.

- Prétentieux même dans l'intimité.

- Surtout dans l'intimité, rectifia Draco en caressant son torse. Tu sauras bien assez tôt pourquoi...

Harry ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il avait l'impression d'être un camé au fond d'une ruelle qui réclamait sa dose corps et âme. Surtout corps. Draco dealait son sex-appeal. Ses morsures devenaient baisers, les insultes devenaient mots doux et ses ordres supplications. Harry perdait ses moyens sous ses doigts. Il se retrouva contre un des murs artificiels du décor. Le relief creusé par les artisans lui faisait mal au dos. Il avait envie de dire "arrête" mais il ne réussit qu'à gémir un faible "continue"

Le front de Draco était posé contre le sien et il se maudit d'y voir de si beaux yeux. Il détourna son visage. Draco eu un sourire mesquin et attrapa ses deux joues avec son pouce et son index afin de retourner son visage vers lui :

- Je te dérange peut-être ? dit-il d'une voix goguenarde.

- A peine.

Dans un froissement de tissus et un bruit de zip, Draco défit son pantalon sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je vais encore plus t'incommoder dans ce cas...

Il n'y avait que ces yeux qui existaient. La douleur et l'attente à chaque battement de cil. Le plaisir dans le miroir de ses prunelles. Les frissons dans son iris dilaté. Et le bonheur dans ses yeux fermés.

Draco lui mordit le cou pour étouffer son gémissement. Ça lui fit mal. Mais il cria son bien à la gueule du monde. Ce monde qui était parti. Ils étaient seuls dans ce studio hanté par l'orgasme qui venait de les traverser.

- La meilleure baise de ma vie, pensa Draco en reprenant son souffle. La meilleure, bien avant Pharell il y a onze ans.

Imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, ils restèrent planté là, contre ce mur artificiel appartenant à un décor de cinéma :

Draco avait jouit dans le ventre d'un briseur de rêve.

Harry avait jouit sur le ventre d'un bourreau des cœurs.

- Tu pues le sexe, prononça l'écrivain d'une voix hachée.

- Et toi la testostérone de contrefaçon.

Ils partagèrent un sourire puis un baiser. Ils se rhabillèrent sans un mot. Harry attrapa sa chemise et eu un petit air dépité en l'enfilant. Finalement, il ferma son blouson jusqu'au cou. Ils étaient prêts à partir.

- N'empêche, dit Draco en fermant sa braguette, ce mur tient vachement bien. Ils ne se sont pas foutus de notre gueule sur la qualité.

- Ouais. Je crois que quand ils démontreront le décor j'essaierai de choper ce morceau de mur comme souvenir du tournage.

Draco eu un sourire en coin et attrapa son blouson et son notebook.

- On peut y aller. Je peux venir chez toi ? Il faut que je me douche avant de me glisser dans les draps conjugaux sinon je vais être détecté à cinq cent mètres à la ronde.

- Mmh, OK. Tu me suis en voiture ?

- Je vais déjà sur le parking : ma voiture a besoin d'être mise en route un peu avant. Un souci avec les bougies je crois... Une connerie de garagiste, prononça Draco avant de s'en aller.

Harry éteignit les lumières du studio et s'apprêta à le rejoindre à l'extérieur quand il vit un éclat argenté à même le sol : la pièce. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et sourit en voyant le côté face. Il la retourna et...

- Quel enfoiré ! jura le cinéaste.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se retrouva sur le parking. Les phares et le moteur de la voiture de Draco étaient allumés. Il toqua à sa vitre côté conducteur et celui-ci la baissa, arborant un sourire rayonnant :

- Je t'emmène quelque part ?

- Mais vas te faire foutre ! « Face je couche avec toi, pile je ne te toucherai jamais », répéta Harry en imitant son timbre de voix. Mon cul ouais ! Elle a deux côtés face ta pièce ! Tu expliques ça comment ?

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit alors qu'il caressait son volant.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans un magasin de farce et attrape. Je trouvais ça excitant de te voir me hurler "baise-moi" et que pendant ce temps, je savoure la seconde en laissant sous-entendre que peut-être... peut-être je ne te toucherai plus. Si tu avais vu ta tête : on dirait que les secondes s'étaient arrêtées. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça : c'étaient les secondes les plus... _sexy_ et... les plus _bandantes_ auxquelles tu ais assisté. Ne me mens pas.

Harry ne répondit rien et s'éloigna de la voiture de son amant. Avant de monter dans la sienne, il s'écria :

- Je mettrais mes feux de détresse.

- Parce que ta carriole a des feux de détresse ?

La portière claqua et il baissa sa vitre : un doigt d'honneur lui répondit. Draco eu un léger rire et suivit la voiture devant lui. A vrai dire, même en pleine nuit, la Mustang de Potter se voyait comme un rubis entre les dents d'un chat de gouttière. La lumière des réverbères glissait sur sa carrosserie comme des caresses électriques. Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier cossu de la capitale où Draco n'était jamais venu auparavant.

- Eh bas dis donc, si ce n'est pas chez Crésus ici, je veux bien qu'on me fasse avaler ma propre bile, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Je risque de te prendre au mot, rétorqua Harry en verrouillant les portes de sa voiture. On va rentrer par la cuisine.

- Fais pas le modeste : ta cuisine elle doit faire au moins six fois la mienne.

- J'en déduis que tu habites dans un placard à balais.

- Un loft que ça s'appelle. Un loft. Dis, ça fait combien de mètre carré un mastodonte pareil ? Tu as combien de chambres ? Attends, laisse-moi compter : la chambre nuptiale, une chambre par tête d'enfant - soit trois, une chambre d'ami et un baisodrome caché derrière une trappe avec la panoplie du bon SM qui se respecte. Et... trois salles de bain avec jacuzzi... non, cinq ! Cinq salles de bains. Une salle de sport avec coach personnel. Dis, tu as un bar ? Non parce que si tu n'as pas de bar je ne reste pas dix minutes de plus.

- J'ai un bar et... trois salles de bain. Quant à la salle de sadomasochiste c'est chez le voisin d'après ce qu'on dit.

Draco le regarda avec les yeux brillants et prononça avec un sourire entendu :

- Ne me dis pas que tu es le voisin de Madonna.

- Tu as quelque chose contre cette nana ? Elle fait des chansons plutôt pas mal en plus.

- Tu sais, elle est fausse, prononça Draco en mastiquant un chewing-gum qu'il venait de sortir de la poche intérieure de son blouson.

- Je sais : elle chlingue l'autorité et l'hypocrisie.

- Non, fausse comme refaite, tu vois. Elle s'est faite injectée du botox dans les lèvres.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Ça ne se voit pas...

- Parce que ce ne sont pas les lèvres du visage.

- Et comment tu sais ça d'abord ?

- Je connais un gars qui connaît un travlo, qui connaît une femme de ménage, qui connaît un proctologue, qui connaît un comptable, qui connaît un prêtre, qui connaît un enfant de chœur qui se l'est tapé.

- Tu me passeras l'adresse du travlo s'il te plaît ? dit Harry en glissant la clef dans la serrure de la porte vitrée menant à sa cuisine.

- Je t'aurais passé celle du proctologue volontiers mais le travlo est à moi, plaisanta Draco avec un sourire carnassier.

- Egoïste.

Il alluma la lumière et surgit du néant une cuisine équipée rouge laquée et inox. Draco passa son doigt sur le plan de travail tandis que ses yeux voyageaient d'un objet à un autre. Harry jeta ses clefs un peu plus loin et enleva sa veste et sa chemise sans bouton. La bouche de Draco forma un parfait O quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le gigantesque écran plasma fixé sur un des murs du salon.

- Tu me crois si je te dis que je bande ? murmura-t-il sans quitter des yeux l'écran plasma. Il est monstrueux putain... Il fait combien de pouces ?

- 103. Le plus grand écran plasma du monde : une connerie du style. Il fait la taille de mon fils aîné. Et... lunettes 3D offertes. Je peux te dire que quand tu regardes un film d'horreur, tu te jettes par terre.

- J'ai plus envie de partir, gémit Draco en s'agenouillant devant l'écran gigantesque. Tu crois que si je pars prendre ma douche et que je reviens il sera encore là ?

- La salle de bain est au premier : seconde porte à gauche. Mais j'ai encore mieux au sous-sol. Une vraie salle de cinéma.

Draco se retourna tellement vite qu'il failli avoir un tortis-coli :

- Alors là, manque plus que les pop-corn, les bières et les paquets de bonbons et je te signe tout ce que tu veux, clama l'écrivain.

Harry Potter lui offrit un sourire et lui indiqua l'escalier de son index.

- Premier étage, seconde porte à gauche. Rejoins-moi ensuite au sous-sol : je prépare le pop-corn, sors les bières et je dois avoir quelques paquets de bonbons que mes enfants ont laissés depuis la dernière fois... Et je vais imprimer ton futur contrat avec le diable.

- J'ai déjà hypothéqué mon âme alors je ne sais pas s'il reste quelque chose d'intéressant... dit-il en se relevant. Je n'ai que ma force physique à offrir comme tout bon prolo.

- On dit que c'est dans les usines qu'on trouve les plus grandes bêtes de sexe.

- Normal, on les isole pendant trois mois pour construire une grue. Tu reviens à la réalité et tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge. Enfin bref... surveille pour moi l'écran plasma. Je reviens au plus vite.

Il monta le plus rapidement les escaliers en se déshabillant en chemin. Harry leva les yeux au ciel quand une paire de chaussures tombèrent par-dessus la balustrade. Le cinéaste alla prendre dans des placards des paquets de bonbons qu'il déposa sur un grand plateau, mis du pop-corn à chauffer dans le micro-onde et sorti un pack de bière, une bouteille de Pina Colada, de la limonade et du sirop de grenadine. Il mit ses clefs entre ses dents et descendit avec le plateau. Arrivé en bas, il déposa le tout par terre et ouvrit la porte de la salle de cinéma.

Il devait y avoir vingt sièges en velours pourpre. Il saisit la télécommande et fit descendre l'installation du projecteur et l'écran de tissus blanc. Il fouilla dans sa cinémathèque et n'arriva pas à se décider. Quelques minutes après, Draco arriva, ruisselant d'eau et une serviette nouée autour des hanches.

- Je venais juste vérifier que tu ne te foutais pas de ma gueule, prononça l'écrivain.

- Ah, je vois que tu as vraiment confiance en moi.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Bon et bien... Je vais revêtir mon costume de salaud : je reviens. Au fait, je t'emprunte quelques couches de fringues. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais aussi les grands couturiers.

- C'est mon ex qui les aimait. Je ne porte pas ce genre de fringue.

- Oh, je vais faire mon petit shopping dans ce cas.

- Te gêne pas : tu m'as déjà pris ma femme, mes gosses, ma crédibilité, mes bières, mes pop-corn, ma virginité anale... tu peux bien prendre mes fringues, non ?

- Merci, répondit-il d'une voix mièvre qui ne lui allait pas. Au fait, je remarque que tes bières passent avant ta virginité anale.

- Vas te faire mettre par le pommeau de douche, jura le cinéaste avec un sourire qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler.

- Formulé si élégamment.

Puis il disparut. Harry se laissa tomber sur un siège au milieu de la salle de cinéma et commença à grignoter des pop-corn en l'attendant.

- Je voulais te piquer du parfum mais si j'en mettais j'allais être grillé. Ce n'est pas le mien tu comprends ? Et mon Dieu... Mon Dieu... Tu as un costume Versace à tomber par terre. J'avais l'impression d'être une mania de la mode à jouir devant ta penderie. Elle était à peine baisable ton ex mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bon goût... Enfin, normal tu me diras vu qu'elle a couché avec moi. Mais elle t'a carrément fait un manteau sur mesure avec intérieur en... Putain, ne me dit pas que tu t'es enfilé tous les pop-corn.

Harry arrêta de mâcher et tendit un saladier qui semblait un peu vide.

- Il reste le fond, plaida-t-il.

- Salopard, grogna l'écrivain. Je vais me venger.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Chier dans les poches de mes costumes ?

- J'y pensais et tu viens de briser toute once d'originalité. Alors je trouverai un plan B. En attendant, tu as choisi quoi comme film ? _Brokeback Moutain_ ? charria-t-il.

- Non, je pensais qu'on pourrait voir... _Into The Wild_. C'est le film dont on parlait dans nos mails, alors...

- Je l'ai vu au moins quatre-vingt-six fois. Mais je veux bien le revoir. C'est un de mes films préférés après _Hannah Montana_, plaisanta-t-il en se calant dans son siège. Et les bières ne sont pas facultatives.

Harry lui passa une bière fraîche tandis qu'il lançait le film. Ils grignotèrent en faisant des commentaires sur certaines scènes, le jeu de lumière, les couleurs, les thèmes abordés... Et ils rirent. Dans le noir, Harry le regardait intensément.

- Dis, toi qui es un être sans coeur...

- On parle de moi ? demanda innocemment Draco après avoir avalé une gorgée de bière.

- Oui, on parle de toi. Je me demandais si... si dans ta précédente réincarnation tu étais déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Marilyn Monroe, Steve McQueen, John Lennon, Nixon, Mickey... enfin quelqu'un tu vois ?

- Je suis tombé amoureux de Mickey petit, jusqu'à ce que je découvre que c'était un salaud à la botte d'un facho. Mais sinon... oui, je suis déjà tombé amoureux. Même Satan peut éprouver quelque chose, tu sais ? Je pense que ce sont surtout les méchants qui ont du coeur : ils vivent au centuple une émotion quelconque et ça les fait réagir disproportionnément. Les salauds ont du coeur, je peux te le garantir. Alors oui j'ai aimé. Mais en bon salaud, je ne ferai l'erreur qu'une seule fois, raconta l'écrivain en continuant de regarder le film. Il s'appelait Pharell. Et toi ? A part ta Ginny il y a eu quelqu'un ?

- Pas que je sache non... Elle a été mon seul amour. J'ai fait ma vie avec elle. C'était elle ou personne. Et maintenant j'ai personne. Je... Je ne regrette pas, tu sais ? J'ai eu de beaux moments avec elle. C'était de belles années. Des années bien chargées. Ça a duré treize ans quand même... Et avec Pharell, ça a duré combien de temps ?

- Un mois, deux semaines et six jours, énuméra Draco. La plus belle période de toute ma vie. J'ai rompu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'étais amoureux. Voilà pourquoi. Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux et être... enchaîné à la personne pour le restant de mes jours. Je veux rester indépendant et être amoureux de quelqu'un c'est... ne plus l'être dans le fond.

Harry le fixa un long moment avant de souffler :

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de Matheus et c'est pour ça que tu te permets de rester avec lui.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, rectifia Harry. Tu ne l'aimes pas sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu serais parti.

Draco ouvrit une seconde bière et répondit :

- Tu as raison. Matheus n'est pas... dangereux pour moi. Je ne risque rien avec lui. Il est parfait : il me fait à manger, est incroyable au lit, est au petit soin pour moi, fait passer mon propre bien avant le sien, arrive à me supporter plus de vingt-quatre heures sans me frapper et... et je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il me respecte. Je n'arrive même pas à me respecter moi-même. Et lui... lui il le fait pour moi. C'est dingue, hein ?

- Tu aimes plus le regard qu'il te porte que sa personne, résuma Harry. Je peux comprendre ça. Mais... mais ça ne te déprime pas de savoir que quoique tu fasses, tu feras tout pour fuir les gens que tu aimes ? Moi ça me foutrait le blues.

- J'ai toujours le blues. Je me dis que... que y'aura personne à mon enterrement. Juste un plouc qui viendra cracher sur ma tombe parce que je lui aurai volé les clefs de sa caisse. Parfois... parfois je me dis que j'aurais bien fait de rester un spermatozoïde quelconque - la gueule écrasée contre une capote. Au moins, ça m'aurait épargné pas mal d'emmerdes. A moi, à toi, à lui, à plein de monde...

- Elles sont drôles tes emmerdes, fit remarquer le cinéaste.

- Merci. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je dois m'occuper de mon mec. Je vais y aller maintenant tant que mon taux d'alcoolémie ne dépasse pas celui d'un camionneur slovaque. Passe une bonne soirée.

Il se leva et enjamba les cadavres de bouteilles et paquets de bonbon qui étaient au sol. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand Potter l'interpella :

- Tu as mis la veste de mon costume à l'envers.

- Pas grave : je dirai qu'elle est réversible. Et ne joue pas à ta maîtresse éplorée qui essais de profiter de son amant jusqu'à l'ultime seconde.

- Démasqué, grommela-t-il. Sois prudent sur la route.

Draco leva le pouce en sa direction et sorti de la salle de cinéma. Il n'était resté que deux heures, le temps d'entrer chez lui, de prendre sa douche, adhérer à son univers, regarder une heure de film, boire quelques bières et le rendre accro.

Il avait juste suffit de deux heures. En cent vingt-six minutes et quarante secondes : il avait eu ses lèvres, son cul et son coeur.

Ils étaient foutus.

**A suivre**


	14. Opium et autres substances de l'âme

**Posté le : **10 Janvier 2011. **LES DISCOURS LES PLUS COURTS SONT TOUJOURS LES MEILLEURS. MAIS FAUTE DE POUVOIR ETRE **SYNTHÉTIQUE**, L'HOMME PARLE, PARLE, PARLE... SURTOUT LA FEMME.**

**Longue note du Dieu créateur de cette fanfiction à propos du chapitre précédent : **

Beaucoup ont été choqués de voir le bond dans le temps et de se retrouver avec deux personnages débordants de tension sexuelle. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Pour moi, il était plus intéressant pour vous de froncer les sourcils que d'avoir un schéma classique de romance tel : "_Ils se connaissent, se détestent, se revoient, s'approchent, partagent des points communs et s'aiment finalement_." Je voulais impérativement sauter des étapes pour y revenir par le biais de souvenirs et de pensées. Parce que selon moi, l'amour c'est une question de point de vue. Et il est intéressant de les confronter plutôt que d'avoir une narration linéaire où l'on passerait à côté de toutes ces subtilités. Je m'excuse si cela a dérangé certains dans leur lecture et compréhension. Mais je persiste à croire qu'une histoire trop facile à comprendre dès la première lecture n'offrirait rien de plus que des mots vains. La fin du chapitre précédent était volontairement ambigu : "_Il avait juste suffit de deux heures. En cent vingt-six minutes et quarante secondes : il avait eu ses lèvres, son cul et son coeur. Ils étaient foutus._" Qui est le "_Il_" ? Qui aime déjà : Harry ? Draco ? Les deux finalement ? On ne semble pas bien comprendre. En tout cas, je tenais à revenir sur un autre fait : leur première fois ensemble. Il s'agissait d'un coup de tête et d'une baise rapide. Je ne me voyais mal décrire en long et en large tous leurs gestes l'un vis à vis de l'autre ainsi que leurs pensées respectives. Il n'y avait rien à penser sinon l'instant à profiter. Ce n'était pas sentimental mais sincère. Cela aurait très bien pû être une poignée de main décrite en plusieurs paragraphes. C'est pourquoi j'ai été brève quant à cette scène de baise. Comparé à celle de Matheus au chapitre 6, elle n'est assurément pas à la hauteur concernant la description. Mais si on suis toujours mon point de vue, il était important, voire crucial, que leur première fois se passe ainsi et pas autrement. Dans cette fanfiction, Harry et Draco sont des personnes impulsives pensant rarement aux conséquences. Pourtant, les conséquences sont là. Il suffira de lire pour en comprendre davantage sur ce laps de temps que vous avez raté. La patience avant tout. Aussi, pour moi, leur premier vrai lemon ne se fera que quand leurs sentiments seront assumés et partagés. Avant cela, il n'y aura que du physique et je me vois mal décrire de la baise qui ne serait pas utile pour le reste de l'intrigue.

Merci d'avoir lu mon long blabla et désolé de vous avoir déçu au précédent chapitre (mais être déçu par mes écrits est flatteur car cela sous-entends que vous me croyez capable de faire mieux). Toutefois j'écris : je ne vends pas mes services. Hemingway disait qu'en écrivant sur ce que le public attendait de nous, on devenait une traînée. Son meilleur ami, Scott Fitzgerald avait répondu que les écrivains étaient obligés de faire leur prostitué et être entretenus le temps qu'ils écrivent enfin leur chef d'oeuvre. Question de point de vue, encore une fois.

_Dairy's Scribenpenne._

**post-scriptum : **Merci à toutes les personnes ayant reviewé au chapitre précédent, particulièrement aux personnes auxquelles je n'ai pu répondre par message interposé : _Sen No Suika_, _Vipchouchi_, _Jenna Potter, Misu, Juliette, Cantabile, Cinael, Sophie, Aleks et pm._ J'ai lu et relu vos reviews. J'ai comparé vos points de vue à chacun et sachez que grâce à vous, j'ai pu réécrire ce chapitre et lui donner une nouvelle perspective. Vous m'êtes d'une précieuse aide. Ne cessez en rien de soulever les points qui vous semblent obscurs car je ne peux pas savoir ce qui semble clair et ce qui ne l'est pas. C'est uniquement comme cela que je peux progresser et vous proposer un texte encore meilleur. Je persiste à croire que la critique est constructive pour l'auteur et ses lecteurs, qui en sentiront le résultat.

Oh, et je m'excuse d'avoir mal orthographié ton pseudo _Sebarrya_ dans le précédent chapitre !

(a eu envie de poster pour se consoler d'avoir passer des partiels)

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 13 : « Opium et autres substances de l'âme »**

* * *

Sous-titre : _Le journal intime de Draco Malefoy_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« ****La vie des autres semblent toujours plus belle. Seulement vue de l'extérieur. Sauf que l'autre, c'est un peu toi... Fils de pute, il ne faut pas que je dise ça ! Et là, je m'insulte moi-même. Parce qu'au fond, tout le monde le sait : je suis un fils de pute, un salopard, une langue de vipère, un égoïste invertébré, une loque humaine. En bref, Rockritic. ****» [**le 6 Avril 2011**]**

Opium, mon amour,

Hier soir, j'ai couché avec Potter. Je sais, c'est dingue chéri. Je sais aussi ce que tu vas me dire : "_C'est écrit sur son front que c'est un mauvais coup_", "_Il est trop sensible_", "C_'est un cinéaste : il a juste la vue, pas le toucher_", "_Il est père de famille, c'est pas bien_", "_On ne touche pas aux vieux_" et d'autres trucs comme ça. Mais Opium, mon tendre, j'aurais mille et une raisons de coucher avec Potter demain : son sexe, son odeur, son dos. Je crois que la liste suffi. Ah, j'allais oublier ses fesses... Il a des fesses à faire trembler une bonne-soeur. Potter est comme un jeu de pile ou face : un côté bandant, un côté à lui fracasser le crâne contre un mur. En tout cas, il a l'air de se bonifier avec le temps comme un bordelais. Tout le contraire de moi : un vin californien, qui se boit jeune. Je ne sais pas combien de temps le coït a duré. Je me souviens de mes gestes brouillons, de nos vêtements chiffonnés, de nos caresses maladroites. Et par la barbe de la Reine Elizabeth, Potter a de l'humour ! Il m'a fait sourire et - chose inimaginable - rire. Oui, Opium, tu as bien entendu : Potter m'a fait rire. Mourir de rire, pas encore, mais j'attends ce moment... Ça, oui, je l'attends.

Tu dois te demander comment nous en sommes arrivés là, Opium. Eh bien, cela s'est joué à l'instant. Mais il était évident que depuis plusieurs jours on se rapprochait incontestablement sans vouloir l'admettre. Je le regardais différemment et de plus en plus. Je le regardais quand il ne me regardait pas. J'apprenais ses gestes à la dérobée comme s'il était un intéressant cas d'étude. J'adorais travailler avec lui. J'adore encore ça... Nous avons passé quinze jours en symbiose parfaite d'un point de vue professionnel. L'un complétant les idées de l'autre. L'autre réfutant les délires de l'un. C'était bon. J'aimais prolonger cette entente tacite le soir, lorsque le studio était enfin vide. Nous attentions que le monde soit parti pour pouvoir nous dévoiler ; montrer notre véritable nature. Je me permettais de sourire sous le couvert de notre solitude à deux. Je ne dînais plus avec Matheus. Je préférais grignoter les restes de la cafétaria du studio avec Potter. Il y a trois jours, il m'a confié que son plat préféré c'était les spaghettis. Je pensais qu'il aimerait des choses plus raffinées. Mais c'était lui ; quelqu'un de simple.

Quand nous étions seuls, nous nous sommes installés à la table des meeting et nous avons éparpillé nos feuilles couvertes de note. Je m'étais assis en tailleur sur la table, riant de ses efforts de concentration. Il me demandait mon avis sur telle ou telle chose. Je crois qu'il finira par connaître "_Fuck You_" sur le bout des doigts. Enfin, en lisant ce livre, il me lit aussi. Et j'ai peur qu'il en sache un peu trop sur le sujet Draco. J'ai peur qu'il puisse me décrypter sans trop de peine. Opium, je crains que cela risque d'arriver. Potter va me connaître et j'ignore si en retour il me permettra de l'approcher un peu. J'ai peur de m'être trop livré. D'être piégé.

Parfois, le soir, je rêve de lui. Je me surprends à rêver et à aimer ce que j'y vois. Je remue dans mon sommeil. Je rêve qu'il m'étreint un peu, qu'il m'admire, moi, le petit mec qu'il a rencontré il y a onze ans. Et je me réveille le matin dans les bras consolateurs de Matheus. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il s'agisse de la réalité. Mais les rêves ont une part de vrai. Opium, mon chéri, il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis le début de ma collaboration avec Potter. Tellement de choses. Me trouve-t-il encore puéril ? Me trouve-t-il encore vulgaire et sans finesse ? Me trouve-t-il encore présomptueux ? Me regarde-t-il vraiment comme moi je le regarde ?

Opium, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement. J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'il s'est passé et à ce qu'il risque de se produire à cause d'hier. Hier. Oui, hier j'ai couché avec Potter. C'était dégueulasse. J'étais dégueulasse parce que... parce que son corps avait remplacé celui de Pharell dans mon esprit. Potter était mieux que Pharell. Pour la première fois de ma vie, dans les bras d'un d'autre je ne pensais plus à lui. Il me l'avait fait oublier en quelques minutes de baise. Dois-je le remercier pour tout cela ? Dois-je lui dire que j'ai aimé, que j'ai été touché, que j'aimerai recommencer ? Opium, comprends ma désolation : je ne suis pas aimable. Je le sais. Mais j'aimerai tellement qu'il m'aime un peu. Et pas uniquement de l'adoration professionnelle. Je veux être en symbiose avec lui ailleurs que sur un plateau bondé. J'aimerai beaucoup de choses comme un enfant impatient. Et tout ce que Potter m'a offert, c'est son cul.

J'en ai joué, je te l'avoue. J'ai lancé ma pièce dans les airs et je l'ai rattrapé. Hier soir, c'était différent des autres soirs. Je... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, Opium. Mais nous nous sommes rapprochés comme si nous avions glissés sur une frontière factice. Nous avons discuté de nos vies, nos emmerdes, nos amours. Potter m'a parlé amour. Il m'a dit qu'après avoir été trompé par son ex-femme, il comprenait la difficulté de rester fidèle. Comment rester de marbre face à autant de tentation ? Moi, je n'y arriverais pas. Il le sait. Il doit le savoir avant même que je lui en ai parlé. Il sait à quoi s'attendre avec moi. Il sait que ce n'est pas aisé de m'aimer. Je le sais aussi.

Putain, en quinze jours j'ai partagé plus avec lui qu'avec Matheus en un an de vie commune. Je me suis détesté. Je me suis détesté de m'être livré avec autant de facilité. Il sait m'écouter. Il sait entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire et, au fond, si je vais au studio c'est pour qu'on parle un peu tous les deux. Juste ça. Et je vais mieux après. Mais hier - oui, ce putain d'hier - les mots ne m'ont plus suffit. Je les ai cherché à leur lieu de naissance, sur ses lèvres.

J'en avais rêvé et je l'ai vécu. Peut-être que je suis un peu flagada. Peut-être que je suis fleur bleue au fond. Peut-être que je ne suis pas un gros dur. Cela doit être ça. J'ai couché avec Potter hier et j'aurais donné cher pour que cela se passe autrement. J'aurais donné cher pour que cela soit dans un lit à Porto. J'aurais donné ma plume pour un instant comme celui-là. Mais je n'ai eu le droit qu'à une baise contre un mur. Stupide mur.

J'ai fait semblant d'aimer ce que je lui infligeais. J'aurais aimé de tellement plus. J'en demande trop, Opium. Potter reste Potter. Alors j'ai prononcé la phrase la plus nulle qui m'était donné : "N'empêche, ce mur tient vachement bien. Ils ne se sont pas foutus de notre gueule sur la qualité." Je n'ai pas trouvé plus pitoyable. Je voulais meubler la conversation, dire quelque chose. J'étais mal à l'aise, je l'avoue. J'étais mal parce que j'avais ressenti trop de bien. Ce n'était pas admissible. J'ai joué le salaud comme je sais le faire.

Mais Opium, je crois qu'un jour arrivera où je ne parviendrai plus à jouer.

* * *

**« ****Il n'est pas né l'homme qui baisera Vie ni la femme qui l'engendrera. J'ai beau regardé le monde et toutes ses beautés, parfois, quelque chose de puissant surgit de nulle part pour me clouer sur place : Que vaut-on à côté d'un coucher de soleil ?** **» [**le 9 Avril 2011**]**

Opium que j'ai dans les veines,

Aujourd'hui, Potter et moi (oui, je viens d'associer nos deux personnes dans une seule et même phrase et attends un peu avant de mal me juger), nous sommes partis faire du repérage pour le tournage. J'ai refoutu les pieds en Ecosse. Ça m'a foutu le bourdon de revoir les endroits où j'ai grandi. Nous n'avons pas approché le Manoir et je me suis bien gardé de lui dire où cela se trouvait mais... L'Ecosse m'avait manqué. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu rester autant de temps sans y retourner. J'étais bouleversé, Opium. J'ai failli chialer comme un môme. J'ai senti le regard de Potter glisser sur moi. J'ai détourné le visage comme un lâche. Il paraît que je suis beau quand je pleure - ça arrive chaque millénaire mais je pleure encore, tu sais ? - mais c'est une sacrée connerie ! Tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un adorable avec de la morve plein le nez ? Opium, je ne sais pas si tu me crois mais... je me suis senti apaisé là-bas, avec l'Ecosse devant moi et la voix de Potter tout près... _Trop près_ ? Nous avons fait l'aller-retour en train. Nous sommes partis très tôt le matin et revenu le soir. Mais pas assez tard pour que Matheus me fasse une remarque. Depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'efface jusqu'à devenir transparent...

Opium, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive._ I'm losing control._

J'avais la migraine aujourd'hui. A force de penser. A force d'écrire. A force d'écouter la même chanson en boucle. _Letters From The Sky_ de Civil Twilight.

_One of these days the sky's gonna break and everything will escape and I'll know_  
_One of these days the mountains are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know_  
_That you and I were made for this_  
_I was made to taste your kiss_  
_We were made to never fall away_  
_Never fall away_

Et comme une énième litanie, comme le refrain du poète engagé, comme le murmure d'une muse perdue, comme la rumeur de l'onde sur le sable clair, comme l'écho d'une prière sur les murs d'une église, comme les percussions et la force des mots, je cris encore : FUCK YOU.

* * *

**« ****Mes yeux si vides, si noirs, si méchants. Ces yeux revolver qui ont criblé de mauvaises intentions des personnes sur mon passage. Ces lueurs assassines. Ces coups d'oeil digne de Scarface. Ces yeux si vides, si noirs, si méchants qui ont lancé une guerre froide entre les autres et moi. Toutefois, mes yeux gris n'évoquent plus le métal mais la douceur des nuages d'automne. Quelque chose m'apaise.** **» [**le 10 Avril 2011**]**

O,

J'ai toujours aimé regarder les gens droit dans les yeux et voir lequel de nous deux baissera sa garde en premier. Ils disent que ce n'est pas poli. Ils disent que ça destabilise. Ils disent que mon regard tue. Mais je ne suis pas suffisament puissant pour flinguer quelqu'un en une oeillade. J'aimerai vraiment, Opium. J'aimerai pouvoir tuer en un regard. J'aurais aimé crever les globes occulaires de Potter juste pour ne plus avoir à supporter le vert de ses yeux... Cela va faire moins d'une semaine que je l'ai regardé pour la toute première fois. Une semaine que je l'ai regardé vraiment. Une semaine que son regard me poursuit : au travail, dans mon lit ou ici, avec toi Opium d'amour. Que dois-je faire ? Me résoudre à l'appeller Harry ? Prendre mon téléphone portable et dire "_Salut, Harry. C'est moi_."

Je ne peux faire ça, Opium. Il me tuerait de son regard revolver. Il me ferait boire la tasse dans ces deux lacs d'absinthe.

Tu sais, je repense parfois à notre baise d'il y a quelques jours. A vrai dire, je ne pense plus qu'à ça. Matheus n'est plus qu'une poupée dans mes bras. Je l'étreins en fermant les yeux. Et je me rends compte que mon indécence passera bientôt un nouveau cap : au déjeuner, j'ai failli lui demander de mettre des lentilles de couleur. Je suis diablement con. Je pense à ce regard. Ce regard si... différent du mien. Je repense à ce regard incendiaire. Ce feu vert pour la baise contre ce mur. Ce mur. Notre mur.

En y repensant, c'était vraiment un endroit pathétique. Nous aurions plus trouvé mieux et plus original. Mais il n'y avait que ça à notre disposition et cela nous a suffi. Pour combien de temps encore ?

* * *

**« ****Brisé par Vie : trop bonne, trop suave, trop envoûtante, trop dangereuse et trop enviable. Le mec dont on parle depuis tout à l'heure - qui s'avère être moi - ne sait pas comment il a fait pour réussir à ne pas côtoyer Mort. Il ne sait toujours pas comment il a réussi. Il ne croit pas en la force, au courage ou à la détermination. Il croit à la contingence. Il se dit que si Mort lui a foutu la paix, c'est parce que Vie l'a supplié. Vie devait se délecter du fait qu'il n'en avait pas encore suffisamment bavé. Et aujourd'hui, je... non, tu... non, il... Oui, il se met à genoux devant Vie et lui dit merci. Il lui dit merci hypocritement parce que dans quelques mois, au mieux, il se remettra à penser à Mort comme un homme en plein adultère. ****» [**le 12 Avril 2011**]**

Opium,

Connais-tu la signification du mot addiction ? Avoir besoin de. Nourrir une obssession. Trembler de manque. Il était là, dans son jean déguelasse à aider un artisan à couvrir de peinture une des fausses portes du plateau. Je suis arrivé avec mon notebook et je suis resté planté là, à le regarder peindre et sourire à la fois. Les gens disent que Potter est généreux. Je ne sais toujours pas si faire le boulot à la place de quelqu'un d'autre est une preuve de générosité mais... mais Potter peignait cette porte. D'un bleu azur, virant au camaïeu. J'ai trouvé ça beau, simple, vrai. Il avait les mains constellées de bleu et en avait un peu dans les cheveux. Et il riait. Il semblait partager un bon moment. Puis Samantha est venue lui apporter des papiers à signer : il a rangé son pinceau dans la poche arrière de son jean et a déposé sa signature. Quand elle est repartie, il s'est rendu compte de sa bêtise. Son jean, son beau jean, tout bleu... bleu azur, presque camaïeu.

* * *

**« ****Mort te hait. Mort te cherche. Mort finira par te trouver. Alors à quoi bon la provoquer ? ****» ****[**le 15 Avril 2011**]**

Ma petite addiction que j'aime,

Matheus me surveille. Il semble plus vigilent quant à mes heures de sorties et quand je rentre exactement à la maison. L'autre jour, je l'ai surpris se balader avec dans le panier à linge la vieille horloge de sa mère. Je suis rentré à l'improviste pour changer de chemise. Il m'a dévisagé et a tendu la main pour prendre celle que j'enlevais. Depuis quelques jours, Matheus me regarde bizarrement, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter : Sait-il pour Harry et moi (oui, j'ai osé dire "_Harry_") ? Je crois qu'il sent quelque chose. Le parfum de la baise sur mes vêtements quand je rentre. Le fait que je revienne parfois avec des vêtements qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Mes sourires et surtout... mon regard qui me trahit. Opium, mon amour, rends-moi mes yeux de salaud ! Je t'en supplie. Il ne faut pas que je me trahisse pour une histoire de pacotille. C'était une coucherie occasionnée, de la baise comme dans les films : aucune trace d'amour. Mais Matheus, lui, m'aime. Il m'aimera toujours. Opium, aide-moi à conserver les faux-semblants.

Je me souviendrai toujours des mots de Matheus quand il m'a vu le lendemain de ma baise avec Harry. Et de son regard. Je m'étais allongé dans notre lit, tout habillé, puant la bière. J'avais la veste d'Harry à l'envers sur moi et ma braguette encore ouverte. Il n'a pas suffit de plus. Il m'a dit : "_Où as-tu trouvé ça_ ?" Il a feint l'innocence. Il aurait pu me dire "_D'où tu sors comme ça _?" ou "_Tu crois vraiment que je ne vois rien_ ?" et plein d'autres choses. Mais il m'a juste demandé pour la veste. Je lui mens suffisamment, alors j'ai simplement répondu : "_C'est Potter qui me l'a prêté. J'avais trop bu et je me suis vomi dessus._" Matheus n'a pas besoin de savoir que j'ai dû coucher pour avoir cette veste. Mais il n'est pas con. Il saura un jour où l'autre s'il ne le sait pas déjà. Et... et s'il le sait déjà, cela signifie qui m'accepte tel que je suis - avec mes erreurs.

post-scriptum : L'adultère est-il plus grave lorsqu'il s'agit de celui du coeur et non celui du corps ?

* * *

**« ****On dit souvent que les meilleurs partent en premier. Moi, je suis toujours là et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de me foutre en l'air. Suicide : s'ôter soi-même la vie qu'on nous a autrefois infligée. Vie : contraire de mort. Mort : l'infini néant. Et moi je voulais apercevoir ce si beau néant, ce petit vide, ce grand creux, l'instant du suicide et la mort jusqu'au continuum espace-temps. ****» [**le 25 Avril 2011**]**

Chéri,

L'heure est grave : Harry m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé alors que nous n'allions pas faire l'amour ; alors qu'on pouvait nous surprendre à tout moment. Il m'a embrassé. Non, Opium ! Ne fais pas cette tête scandalisée de m'as-tu-vu. Je sais que tu attends les détails croustillants : c'était un french kiss. J'en avais les jambes en coton. Moi, Draco Malefoy, écrivain tordu, journaliste au chômage, acteur raté, super amant et branleur inconditionnel, je tremblais dans les bras d'un homme. Ce n'était pas le baiser le plus stupéfiant de mon existence - même s'il embrasse plutôt bien. Ce n'était pas les caresses les plus douces ou quoi que ce soit... (Tu vois Opium, j'en perds mon latin) mais ce baiser, je m'en souviendrai. Parce que c'est le plus sincère qu'on m'a fait partager.

Nous - oui, j'ai bien dit nous. Ce beau "nous" - étions là, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ce baiser a donné une nouvelle dimension à notre relation. Il me laissait entrevoir quelque chose de plus vrai, de plus réfléchi, de plus doux. A cette seconde, je l'ai apprécié plus que je ne saurai le dire. Peut-être même plus que moi-même. J'ai aimé cette sincérité, j'ai aimé cette sensation... C'est bête : j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon moi perdu. Alors j'ai répondu à son baiser avec fièvre. Je lui disais contre ses lèvres que j'avais saisi le message. Je l'ai laissé approcher la faille béante en ma personne pour qu'il puisse la combler. J'ai laissé tomber le combat parce qu'il était perdu d'avance. Je me suis abandonné. Mais je ne me suis pas perdu.

Opium, je sentais son coeur battre à travers mon torse comme une étrange caisse de résonance.

* * *

**« ****Parfois, j'aimerai être Dieu - juste pour qu'on m'aime un peu. Mais Dieu, ce n'est pas possible : alors juste Jésus, se sacrifier pour l'amour de l'humanité. Mais on me dit que le job est déjà pris, alors je veux être Marie. Mais ça, c'est le nom d'une catin rencontrée à Manchester. Alors je me rabats sur quelque chose à ma portée qui me permet d'être Dieu, d'aimer et de créer à la fois : Etre écrivain. ****» [**le 26 Avril 2011**]**

Opium,

Je suis complètement foutu : hier, j'ai écrit un petit texte sur lui, Harry. N'est-ce pas le premier signe d'hérésie notoire ? Opium, ligotte-moi. Fouette-moi. Scarifie-moi. Fais-moi embrasser un semi-automatique... Je ne sais pas ! Trouve quelque chose. C'est un impératif : Il ne faut pas que je tombe amoureux.

Moi, je veux rester jeune et libre.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cela allait faire douze jours que Draco Malefoy n'était pas retourné au studio. Il s'en foutait pas mal. Il restait chez lui, à regarder Matheus travailler sur des plans d'une maison à aménager dans la capitale. Il observait Matheus s'habiller et emprunter une chemise à lui, comme si ça les rapprocherait enfin. Il surveillait les tentatives d'approches de son compagnon. Il le regardait lui dire je t'aime et ne rien répondre en retour. Draco se contentait de survoler sa chevelure brune avec un petit sourire triste : ce n'était pas lui, pas Harry. Le manque lui creusait l'estomac. Il se revoyait dans la salle de cinéma de Potter à savourer des bières et à parler de lui, juste lui.

Les barrières qu'il s'était fixé s'éffritaient. Il avait mal de se faire du mal et il avait tort de se causer du tort. Même s'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Matheus, Draco savait qu'il l'aimait. Comment ? Parce que jamais dans sa vie il n'avait fait passer le bien-être d'autrui avant le sien. Il voulait le protéger de tout ça. Le protéger de ses sentiments qui ne lui étaient pas destiné. Le protéger de cette... chose trop grande qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans leur chez eux.

Hier encore, Draco avait serré Matheus dans ses bras alors que ce dernier allait au travail. Il avait voulu lui dire à travers cette étreinte qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'abandonner mais... mais quoi ? C'était ainsi. Point. Quelle belle connerie d'y avoir cru ! Quelle année foutue en l'air ! Quel coeur brisé !

Non, il n'était pas un salopard : il avait le choix entre faire le bien et le mal. Il pouvait éviter ça s'il le désirait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange ? demanda Matheus en l'embrassant doucement.

Qu'il se maudissait à chaque marque d'affection. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait la nausée. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait pour que cette comédie cesse enfin.

- Je suis en plein Spleen. L'hiver me manque, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Le mensonge, encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il mentait bien ! Il écrivait le propre drame de sa vie.

- On n'a qu'à partir loin... là où il fait encore froid, répondit Matheus avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Je ne peux pas partir maintenant : j'ai des obligations qui me retiennent, résuma Draco en s'éloignant vers son bureau. Passe une bonne journée.

Matheus fronça des sourcils : cela ne ressemblait en rien au Draco qu'il avait connu que de parler "obligations". Il prit son attaché-case et s'en alla. Quand la porte se referma, Draco fut prit de tremblements. Sa dernière phrase lancée résonnait dans sa tête comme un fantôme oublié d'il y a onze ans, à Cleveland. Il se revoyait dire "_Passe une bonne journée_" à Pharell. Putain, Pharell. Son Pharell. Pharell, la première personne qui lui avait fait l'amour.

* * *

**Onze ans plus tôt. Etats-Unis. Etat de l'Ohio. Ville de Cleveland. 400 000 habitants. Le 8 Mars 20**. 21h16. 16° degré à l'ombre d'une couverture chaude.**

Draco riait dans ses bras. Il était allongé contre ce corps bouillant dans une chambre d'hotel de Cleveland, dans le centre-ville. Enfin, ce n'était pas une chambre d'hotel mais la leur. C'était ici qu'ils s'étaient apprivoisés durant des semaines, désirés, puis aim-... Non, ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer.

- Alors, dit Pharell. Tu prétends toujours que je suis si nul que ça comme amant ?

Ce n'est que difficilement que Draco se retint de capturer ses lèvres une énième fois. C'était vraiment le Paradis, ici, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, avec lui tout près. Ils avaient passé une journée extraordinaire. Enfin, une journée ordinaire plutôt. Mais pour Draco, chaque geste qu'effectuait son amant était une source de fascination. La façon dont il lui murmurait des choses lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, la façon dont il avait de caresser ses cheveux, sa manière de tenir sa tasse de café, ses sourires sereins quand il travaillait à l'association, ses regards pénétrants dès que l'on mentait.

- Je ne le prétendais pas : j'en étais certain, rétorqua Draco avec un sourire amusé.

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de mentir ?

- Elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion.

- Oh, je... je suis sincèrement désolé, s'excusa Pharell.

- Non, elle n'est pas morte : elle était juste... absente, corrigea son amant. Je n'ai pas eu le droit à des parents qui me donnaient des conseils. Ils ordonnaient juste, tu vois ? Le mensonge : j'ai été baigné dedans depuis tout petit. On ne m'a jamais dit que c'était mal tant qu'on pouvait en tirer profit.

- Tu peux me mentir autant que tu veux, mais ton corps, lui, ne peut pas faire ça. Il a aimé. _Tu _as aimé. Tu... tu as aimé que je te fasse l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit :

- On a juste baisé, Pharell. Juste de la baise, rien de plus. Je ne peux pas te mentir en te disant le contraire... Il...

- Tu me mens encore, s'énerva Pharell. Je sais que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'...

- Non ! Non, dis pas n'importe quoi. Ce qu'on a vécu c'était beau et si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Mais de là à dire qu'on... qu'on s'aime. Ça je ne te le permet pas. Parce que c'est faux. Je ne veux pas de ça. Et on en a déjà parlé.

Pharell regarda au loin et eu un sourire ironique, le coeur exsangue :

- Alors c'était du vent ?

Draco le regarda un long moment. Il passa sa main sur son torse, comme une tentative qu'il perçoive au travers sa caresse toute sa sincérité. Pharell fuyait son regard. Draco lui embrassa l'épaule et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- C'est ma liberté. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout en disant des conneries.

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries : ce sont des vérités. Après, si c'est trop dur pour toi de les entendre, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir : tu es jeune, tu n'as que dix-huit ans. C'est vrai, qui voudrait se caser à dix-huit ans pour le restant de ses jours ?

Draco ne répondit pas et commença par se rhabiller. Il rassembla ses vêtements échoués au pied du lit et finit par sa veste.

- Je vais nous chercher du café en bas, lança-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Pharell acquiesça sans lui accorder un regard. Draco l'observa longuement : ses cheveux châtains décoiffés, ses yeux bleus qui fixaient obstinément la fenêtre, son torse d'un blanc presque nacré, sa bague à son majeur droit. Tout. Il regarda tout de lui. Parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Discrètement, il prit son sac déposé dans l'entrée de la chambre.

Draco était parti sans lui apporter ce fameux café. Et jamais il ne su ce qui était advenu de Pharell. Son Pharell.

* * *

Matheus et Draco dînèrent en silence. C'était bien pire que le Spleen. Draco se rendait compte que pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il allait faire une croix sur l'amour. Plus il regardait Matheus, plus il s'en voulait. D'être aimer sans aimer en retour. De souffrir en silence et de faire souffrir en silence. D'avoir mal. De ne pas assumer l'évidence. De tout.

Il prétexta vouloir fumer sur la terrasse pour s'éloigner un peu. Il n'y avait pas d'air dans le salon. Draco s'était laissé tomber sur la chaise longue de sa terrasse, consummant une cigarette. Les cendres tombaient à ses pieds et un peu sur son jean. Il sentait le tabac. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il ammenait sa clope à ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans les étoiles électriques des lampadaires de Soho. Les néons phosphorescents - rose, vert, bleu, les panneaux électriques, la lueur des bars : tout semblait lumineux sauf son coeur. Il faisait noir dans son âme. Par terre se trouvait un Hemingway's cocktail foiré. Il l'avait bu d'un trait sans savourer. Et là, il continuait de fumer.

La porte coulissante de sa baie vitrée s'ouvrit en un bruissement imperceptible. Ce printemps-là, il faisait chaud. Il avait la fièvre. Draco fouilla dans sa poche et en extirpa son zippo vert translucide. Il alluma une seconde Barclay - ou peut-être la troisième. Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de compter. Ce soir, il n'avait envie de rien. Un bras vint se placer autour de ses épaules. Matheus venait de s'assoir à ses côtés. Il pouvait sentir son parfum : ce petit tout, ce petit rien qui faisait lui.

- Fais un peu frais ce soir, non ?

Il ne répondit rien, continuant de fumer en silence. Il rejeta la fumée en levant le menton, histoire de ne pas lui expirer à la figure. Le dos de la main de Matheus caressa doucement sa joue.

- Tu pleures ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? s'obstina Matheus en resserrant son étreinte dans une vaine tentative de protection.

- La question ne se pose pas : je t'ai dit que je ne pleurai pas, trancha Draco en continuant de fumer.

- Je veux bien que tu sois fier mais pas buté au point de nier l'évidence. Tu es en train de pleurer, merde ! C'est quoi ces larmes alors, hein ?

Le doigt de Matheus sillonna sa joue. C'était un moment suspendu comme il y en a eu plein d'autres dans leur existence. Draco pinça ses lèvres comme s'il s'empêchait de lui cracher des mots à la figure. Mais cela fut plus fort que lui. Viscéral.

- Tu fais encore plus chier que mon ex, dit-il d'un air détaché. Parce qu'il faut avoir une raison de chialer maintenant ? Il faut que je puisse me justifier ? Tu peux pas me foutre la paix deux minutes que je craque un bon coup et que je revienne tranquillement ? Tu peux pas me donner un moment de répit ? Non, toujours là à... Putain, laisse-moi. J'ai besoin d'air.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? demanda Matheus en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

- J'ai une tête à vouloir parler ?

- C'est... c'est à propos de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ça serait à propos de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pû me faire ?

- Pourquoi _lui_ ? quesitonna Matheus ironiquement. Parce que c'est le seul à pouvoir te mettre dans un état pareil.

Draco détourna le visage et expira un nuage de fumée. Il ne voulait pas que Matheus continue de voir ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé, c'est ça ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit, ne m'a rien fait et il ne s'est rien passé.

- Et c'est ça le problème ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'il t'ignore comme un simple gamin ? Peut-être qu'il prendra tes idées en compte lorsqu'il sera... plus à même de t'écouter. Pour lui aussi c'est dur de se retrouver avec toi sur les bras. Ça finira bien par s'arranger... quand le film sera fini...

- Je ne veux pas que le film se termine, avoua-t-il en un murmure. Je ne veux pas voir la fin.

- Mais... De quoi as-tu peur exactement, Draco ? L'univers du cinéma te rappelle trop de choses pour que tu abandonnes le morceau, c'est ça ?

- Je m'en fous du cinéma.

C'est vrai. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il s'en foutait pas mal du cinéma. Ça ne comptait plus. Ça ne comptait plus depuis bien longtemps.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te fait mal comme ça... Pourquoi pleures-tu, Draco ?

Draco avait fini sa cigarette et sentait des traînées humides couvrir la surface de ses joues. Il ne les essuyait pas. Il était déjà pris en flagrant délit. Des tremblements le saisirent à la gorge. C'était donc ça ce que les humains appelaient sanglots ? Dieu que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré... Pleuré vraiment. Matheus fut surpris de cette réaction mais il se reprit à temps pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco dans cet état.

- Tout ira mieux... Tu verras. Ce n'est...

- Putain, je l'aime, souffla Draco.

Matheus entendit clairement ces quelques mots. Il ne répondit rien. Il savait parfaitement de qui il parlait. Il ne fallait pas pleurer. Il fallait qu'il soit là pour le soutenir : il pleurerait plus tard sur son propre sort.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tout ira mieux. Je te le promets.

Alors Draco ferma les yeux d'où continuaient de s'échapper des larmes. Il avait mal, au fond, sans vouloir se l'avouer. Et il avait la putain de peur qui lui prenait aux tripes : la peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir être libre.

**A suivre**


	15. Every Breath You Take

**Posté le : **12 Janvier 2011._ J'écris parce que ça te fait bander, bébé._

**Note à moi-même : **Je n'écris pas vite. Je ne me donne juste pas le temps de penser.

**post-scriptum** : je n'ai pas re-re-recorriger ce chapitre : des fautes sont susceptibles de surgir dans le texte. Je m'attaquerai à la relecture à la fin de mes partiels. Merci de votre compréhension.

**Post-it : **Merci - encore une fois - à toutes les personnes ayant mis des reviews en anonyme au précédent chapitre : _No One, Jenna Potter, Sophie, Sen No Suika, Lin_ et _Cantabile_. Et aussi à ceux et celles ayant mis cette histoire en alert et/ou favoris. Je ne les oublis pas pour autant.

**Double disclamer spécial à : **_Angélique_ - ma demi-plume - pour sa fanfiction "Les Serpentards sont des lâches". Je voulais te faire une petite surprise en reprenant tes mots au travers ce chapitre. Toutes les phrases en gras sont les tiennes. Je les emprunte juste. Et au groupe _The Police_ qui nous ont créé un magnifique répertoire de chansons blusies, un peu reggae parfois et surtout, d'amour.

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 14 : « Every Breath You Take »**

* * *

Sous-titre : _L'envol de Peter Pan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« ****L'amour nécessite du courage. Tout le temps. Aimer c'est une continuelle lutte contre la peur. La peur que la personne qu'on aime ne nous aime pas. Peur que quelqu'un d'autre nous la vole. Peur de ne pas savoir l'aimer. Peur qu'on nous l'arrache. Peur d'être trahi. Peur de souffrir. Peur de faire souffrir. Peur d'être faible. Peur de se tromper. ****» **

.

.

.

- Harry, il faut que tout cela cesse.

La phrase lancée par Draco claqua l'air. Ils étaient face à face, assis dans le salon du cinéaste. La première fois que Draco y était venu, l'ambiance était joyeuse. Maintenant, l'endroit semblait impersonnel et froid comme si seuls les battements de coeur d'Harry ne pouvaient combler ce vide. Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa un peu. Il stressait à mort.

- Il faut qu'on arrête tout ça.

- On n'a même pas encore commencé, rétorqua Harry.

Draco eut un sourire railleur et nettoya ses lunettes de soleil. Il fallait continuer de jouer. Il ne fallait pas laisser tomber le masque. Tu es un salaud. Alors, putain, reste un salaud. Draco continuait de sourire tranquillement alors que la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de se jeter par terre et de lui dire qu'il l'avait tant manqué... Alors pour ne pas se trahir, il remit ses Ray Ban sur son nez. Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry lise dans ses yeux.

- C'était sympa de baiser ensemble. Mais il n'y a jamais rien eu de concret, lança Draco en se levant du canapé.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et Harry se leva d'un bond, le rattrapant en de grandes enjambées. Au-delà des verres teintés, les yeux d'Harry étaient gris. Gris comme les siens.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, s'écria-t-il. Alors tu vas me laisser tomber comme ça ? Juste comme ça ? Non, je n'y crois pas. Pas après tout ce qu'on s'est dit. Pas après avoir parlé sur Peter Pan, pas après avoir lu ton livre, pas après avoir échangé de longs mails une nuit entière, pas après avoir regardé un film et avoir couché ensemble. Pas après tout ça. Je n'y crois pas parce que... tu avais l'air sincère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? nargua Draco. Et si je t'avais menti, hein ? Tu y as pensé à ça ? Fais pas le con et laisse-moi partir.

Draco joua des épaules et heurta Harry. Ce dernier semblait estomaqué.

- Au fait, Potter. Ta virginité anale, je n'y crois pas.

Enfoncer le clou plus loin. Lui faire mal. Le blesser pour que plus jamais il ait envie de revenir vers lui. Il voulait le dégoûter de lui. Il voulait qu'Harry le maudisse et pense - comme il y a des mois de cela - que c'était un con fini. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se souvienne de lui comme un mec bien... Il fallait faire ressortir le mal en lui, comme ça, il pourra vite passer à autre chose.

- Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, finit par dire Harry en se retournant pour le regarder de haut en bas. Mais moi, je n'y croirais jamais. Tu fais semblant. Tu te donnes un air prétentieux et sûr de lui avec tes putains de lunettes de soleil. Mais en réalité, tu es un crétin qui a autant d'assurance qu'un éléphant. Alors bordel, enlève-moi cette rock n' roll attitude et montre-moi Draco. Le vrai. Celui que j'ai cru voir il y a quelques semaines. Tu pues le fake.

Draco éclata de rire. Un rire dément.

- Tu es idiot au point de croire que j'éprouve réellement des choses pour toi ? Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe. Ecoute, j'ai d'autres bites à fouetter alors tu permets ?

Il désigna la sortie de la main avec un sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques minutes avant de craquer dans sa voiture au coin d'une rue. Il devait tenir encore un peu. Juste encore un peu. Pourvu qu'Harry ne le pousse pas dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Quand on a vu ce film tous les deux, prononça calmement Harry en faisant les cents pas, tu m'as affirmé ne pas être amoureux de lui. De Matheus. Tu as admis le fait que si tu restais avec lui c'est parce qu'il n'était pas "dangereux"...

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Si tu pars, c'est parce que tu tiens à moi. Si tu pars, c'est parce que tu es amoureux et que tu flippes à mort.

Draco eu un sourire en coin et enleva ses lunettes de soleil :

- Tu crois réellement au merdier que tu dis ? Tu t'écoutes parfois ? Ravale ta prétention à deux balles.

Il appuya sa dernière phrase d'un regard mauvais, ses yeux oscillant entre le haut et le bas puis il lui offrit son dos. Draco ouvrit la porte et la referma brutalement.

Il était enfin dehors. Il était sauf. Mais rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher sa dernière vision de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Harry qui le regardait le défigurer, le coeur brisé.

Draco descendit d'une allure mesurée les marches de pierre blanche et se rendit jusqu'à son véhicule. Si Harry le regardait par la fenêtre, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sente son angoisse mais plutôt son assurance. Il fit marche arrière et avant de disparaître de la propriété Potter, il le vit là, sur le seuil de sa porte. Harry le regardait partir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« Ils n'avaient pas une once de courage et fuyaient les problèmes. Il était donc logique qu'ils fuyaient l'amour. Car l'amour est la plus grand source de problème de l'Homme. La question était de savoir s'ils avaient raison. Si ce choix de fuir l'amour les rendait réellement plus heureux. ****»**

* * *

Séparation. Harry se rendait compte qu'on l'avait jeté. Doucement, l'idée grandissait en lui comme une plante vénéneuse. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux fatigués et jeta le livre qu'il essayait de lire depuis près d'une heure. Le temps passait avec une lenteur effroyable depuis une semaine. Il avait l'amer goût de déception qui roulait sur sa langue. Il ressassait dans un coin de son esprit les dernières paroles de Draco à son égard. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir eu aussi mal depuis longtemps. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne le détestait même plus. Comment aurait-il pu de toute manière ? Les souvenirs ne parvenaient pas à quitter son esprit.

A la seconde même où Draco était entré dans sa vie en tant qu'individu à part entière - et non en tant que rival ou bourreau - tout avait changé. Sa façon de voir le monde, de parler, de regarder les choses qui l'entouraient. Il avait réellement accroché à sa personnalité anticonformiste : symbole de jeunesse éternelle, de l'interdit et du non-tabou.

Epuisé psychologiquement, Harry alluma sa radio. Le présentateur parla météo et partagea une blague salace avant de lancer le prochain disque :

- Et avant le quart d'heure spécial astro avec notre chère voyante, nous vous laissons un petit morceau qui vous rappellera votre jeunesse et votre premier béguin. _Every Breath You Take_ de Police.

Dès lors, la musique entama sa danse suave dans le salon. Harry était resté allongé sur le canapé et écoutait. Il murmurait les paroles tout en se souvenant de quelques bribes de souvenirs :

_Every breath you take and every move you make _

En fermant les yeux, il pouvait voir Draco qui rejetait la fumée de sa cigarette au visage, un sourire en coin. C'était il y a quelques semaines de cela devant les portes du studio. Il devait être près de minuit. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Draco lui avait fait signe d'approcher tandis qu'il terminait sa cigarette. Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa en prenant bien soin de ne pas gober la cigarette. Il inspira et quand il se détacha de Draco. La cigarette était intacte. Harry expira de la fumée grise.

- Original, avait-il murmuré en jetant sa clope par terre.

_Every step you take, I'll be watching you_

Ils montaient lentement les escaliers de la maison d'Harry. Draco grimpait à reculons, attirant son amant par un pan de sa chemise. Il avait un sourire carnassier et sa main se baladait sur la rampe. Ils n'avaient pas allumé la lumière et seuls leurs corps ne les faisaient pas chavirer. Ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre jusqu'à tituber dans la chambre. Draco lui avait laissé une trace à la clavicule.

_Every game you play _

Il pouvait clairement revoir Draco qui jouait à un jeu vidéo sur le gigantesque écran plat en sirotant du coca avec une paille. C'était à une pause déjeuner. Draco l'avait supplié de l'emmener chez lui pour essayer ce nouveau jeu. Il avait eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au niveau 7.

_Every night you stay, I'll be watching you_

Draco s'était endormi après qu'ils aient couché ensemble. La nuit jouait avec sa peau d'albâtre alors qu'une profonde respiration soulevait sa cage thoracique. Ce n'était qu'une énième baise parmi tant d'autres. Mais, ce soir-là, Harry l'avait longtemps regardé avant de s'endormir à son tour. Il commençait à regretter que Draco ait une double vie.

_Oh can't you see you belong to me ? _

Draco lui empruntait un de ses costumes hors de prix et lui racontait comment Matheus avait réagi en le voyant avec des vêtements ne lui appartenant pas. Il n'avait rien dit, écoutant seulement. Draco avait de nombreuses fois changé de vêtements en se regardant longuement dans le miroir. Il semblait prendre cela très au sérieux. Puis, quand Harry eu le dos tourné, Draco lui vola une bague en argent venant d'un grand orfèvre parisien. Mais en regardant par un miroir ornant un des murs de la chambre, Harry le vit glissé l'anneau dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il le laissa faire parce qu'il eut l'impression que Draco emportait un petit bout de lui quelque part. Et ça lui faisait plaisir. Dans la bague il était gravé : "_Il n'y a pas d'échec. __Juste des succès modérés_".

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take _

Harry se revoyait il y a quelques heures de cela, regardant dans sa salle de cinéma les premiers castings pour _Woodstock, Terre de Feu_. Il connaissait désormais l'enregistrement par coeur ainsi que les traits de Draco à dix-huit ans. Harry commençait par ressentir le manque. Il se remémorait chaque instant perdu. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il aimait éperdument la sorte de connexion qui les liait Draco et lui.

_Every move you make and every vow you break _

Harry prenait alors conscience qu'il connaissait chaque mimique de Draco : se gratter la joue quand il lit, porter ses Ray-Ban après chaque cuite, la façon dont il sourit quand il lance une réplique bien sentie, sa façon de tenir sa cigarette, le timbre de sa voix qui devenait grave quand il couchait, la façon dont il se recoiffait en se regardant dans son rétroviseur et tout plein d'autres choses...

_Every smile you fake_

Les sourires faux de Draco quand il disait que tout allait pour le mieux. Harry se demandait parfois s'il était sincère quand il lui souriait ou si - comme il l'avait prétendu - c'était juste une aventure. De toute manière, Draco ne l'aurait jamais quitté si c'était une simple baise inoffensive : il avait dû se passer quelque chose de son côté - quelque chose d'inavouable. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions possibles. C'était ça ou rien. Et aujourd'hui encore, allongé sur son canapé, il n'avait plus rien.

_Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you _

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace _

Leur relation est impossible, se consola Harry. Pas uniquement à cause de leurs antécédents, mais plutôt au vue du caractère compliqué de Draco. Ce dernier ne pourrait supporter de rester fidèle ou cloîtré au même endroit avec la même personne trop longtemps. S'ils tentaient une histoire commune, il serait difficile, voire impossible, de tenir. Harry le ferait souffrir s'il demandait à Draco d'être constant. Et, à un moment ou à un autre, il devra le laisser s'en aller s'il l'aimait sincèrement. Pour son bien à lui, pour ne pas l'étouffer. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Tout était tracé d'avance. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry.

_I dream at night _

_I can only see your face _

_I look around but it's you I can't replace _

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace _

_I keep crying baby, baby please _

Le manque s'est accentué avec les jours et les semaines. Il paraît que Draco s'était rendu sur le plateau pour le casting final pour déterminer qui de Willis ou Caleb aurait le rôle. Il a parlé en tête à tête avec les deux acteurs sans que personne ne sache ce qui leur a dit. Harry était venu après et l'a raté de peu. Il avait retrouvé sur le dossier de sa chaise portant son nom, sa veste Versace qu'il avait prêtée à Draco. Et contrairement à la fois précédente, son odeur à lui avait disparu en faveur de la sienne - mentholée, piquante, légère touche de tabac parfumée et d'eau de toilette.

_Every single day _

_Every word you say _

Les murmures de chanson s'éteignirent et le jingle de pub résonna dans le salon. Harry écouta encore la radio pendant une heure entière, amorphe. Il repensa à leur discussion sur Peter Pan, les mails, ce que Draco avait dit à propos des jouets et leur mash-up. Aujourd'hui, c'était difficile de donner raison à Draco. Il ne pouvait s'admettre que tout avait été basé sur des illusions depuis le départ.

- Il est 11h35, il fait 10 degrés ce matin et nous fêtons les...

Harry éteignit la radio avec sa télécommande. Il se releva péniblement et alla jusqu'à son bureau. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il vogua vers sa boîte mail et relu l'échange qu'il avait eu une nuit avec Draco. Ça lui foutait le bourdon. Il cliqua sur « _nouveau message_ » et envoya ces quelques mots à Draco :

* * *

**De** : Harry P.

**A** : ROCKRITIC

**Sujet** : Pourquoi ?

Reçu le 16 Mai 2011 à 11h57

Draco,

Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Tu vas me répondre _parce que_ je suis un salaud. Je le sais déjà, ça. Je veux un autre parce que. Je veux une raison valable à tout ce cirque. Je veux te revoir et que tu me dises que tu ne m'aimes pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je veux que tu me jures sur ta vie, ta liberté, et tout ce qui est précieux à tes yeux, que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Jure-le-moi. Promets-moi. Je n'ai même pas peur d'être pathétique à tes yeux : je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je veux la vérité. Ta vérité.

Dans l'espoir que tu me reviennes bientôt,

Ton Harry

* * *

Il l'envoya sans réfléchir. Il avait la gorge nouée. Draco était un vrai geek. Il allait forcément lui répondre de suite. Et s'il ne répondait pas…. Eh bien, rien n'était pire qu'un silence.

* * *

Cette après-midi-là, Draco faisait une séance de dédicace dans une librairie pour intellos coincés. Son notebook était en veille sur son bureau en verre, disposé le long de sa baie vitrée. Le notebook s'illumina en recevant un nouveau message. L'éclat lumineux attira l'œil de Matheus qui regardait une série policière à la télévision. Lorsqu'il vit l'expéditeur, il grimaça.

Harry Potter.

Il cliqua sur le mail tout en s'installant sur le canapé avec l'ordinateur. Ses yeux sautèrent d'un mot à l'autre. Il relu le mail plusieurs fois même s'il le connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts. Et ce sont ses doigts qui composèrent d'eux-mêmes une réponse :

* * *

**De** : ROCKRITIC

**A **: Harry P.

**Sujet** : RE : Pourquoi ?

Reçu le 16 Mai 2011 à 12h14

Ce qu'il s'est produit entre nous n'était que le fruit d'une erreur. Tu es tombé dans mes bras comme la première godiche venue et moi, j'en ai joué. As-tu déjà oublié que je t'ai haï si fort ? Je suis bon comédien, je l'avoue. Mais tu es directement tombé dans le panneau : c'est pathétique. Tu es pathétique. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si facile de te faire craquer. J'imaginais que tu émettrais quelques résistances. Mais vue avec quelle rapidité cela s'est fait, il n'y a pas plus en manque que toi, n'est-ce pas ? Avec tout ton fric, tu avais le loisir de te payer des putes. Mais tu as préféré croquer dans un plus gros morceau. Je t'ai laissé faire parce qu'au fond, je savais que ce jour arriverait. Le jour où tu serais raide dingue au point de te mettre plus bas que terre. Je me suis bien amusé à te voir prendre ton pied. Je savais qu'un jour arriverait où… J'éclaterai de rire à te voir seul. Tu ne me mérites pas de toute manière : je suis trop bien pour toi. Comment as-tu pu croire que je t'aimais réellement ? Tu penses souffrir ? Mais qu'est-ce que ta douleur comparée à la mienne ? Ma douleur de revoir ta tête tous les jours alors que je te déteste plus que tout. Si je ne venais pas au studio durant de longues périodes, c'est parce que respirer le même que toi était un supplice. Je n'ai pas évolué : ma rancune est intacte.

Maintenant, je veux que tu éprouves des regrets. Je veux que tu te dises que tu aurais dû me prendre dans ce film il y a des années. Je veux que tu admettes que je suis définitivement un bon comédien.

Et maintenant, sors de ma vie. Ne m'écris plus.

* * *

Quand Harry reçu le mail, c'était comme si on venait de lui tirer une balle en plein cœur. La puissance du coup le fit trembler. Parfois, il bloquait sur certaines phrases et il voyait presque Draco les lui dire avec tout le mépris du monde. Il n'avait jamais eu autant mal en amour pour la simple et bonne raison que là, il s'agissait d'un coup de traître. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à une révélation du type « _Tu m'as fait du mal ? Alors je te fais encore plus mal._ » Il pensait que Draco avait passé le cap, qu'il était au-dessus de ça maintenant, qu'il ne faisait pas parti des types qui jouaient avec les sentiments. Il l'avait imaginé… meilleur.

Il éteignit brutalement son ordinateur et se précipita hors de son bureau. Ses jambes tremblaient, impossible de le soutenir. Il se sentait nul, idiot, naïf. Oui, comment avait-il pu y croire ?

- Ne te mets pas des états pareils, murmura Harry après avoir bloqué sa respiration pour s'empêcher de vomir.

Son corps tout entier contestait ses dires. Il avait mal et ce n'était pas à l'épiderme de sa peau.

* * *

**« Dans ce baiser, il voulut lui prendre sa douleur. »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Tu es déjà rentré ? s'étonna Matheus en éteignant la télévision.

- Ouais, j'en pouvais plus de ces mecs se prenant pour Shakespeare et ces nanas qui gloussaient dès que j'étais grossier. Bref, des gens de la haute pensant qu'en lisant deux œuvres de Beckett, regardant des films coréens sous-titrés et allant à deux expos de Mondrian, ils deviennent érudits. Ça me flinguait le moral. J'ai prétexté vouloir rejoindre les bras de Morphée au plus vite. Le pire, c'est quand une lectrice m'a dit "_Oh, je vous imaginais célibataire. Morphée a bien de la chance_ !" Je vais me suicider, Mat.

Draco enleva sa veste d'un coup d'épaule et la laissa par terre. Elle n'était pas signée par un grand couturier de toute manière. Il se dirigea droit vers son bar et mis de la glace dans le mixeur.

- En plus, un type me dévorait des yeux alors que je dédicaçais son exemplaire du livre. "_Je suis un de vos plus grand fan_". Je pensais que les adolescentes étaient les pires groupies. Eh bien, je me suis trompé : les adultes sont un stade juste au-dessus.

- Ah, euh... pas de chance, dit Matheus en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui.

- Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi ?

- Rien d'intéressant. J'ai regardé une série et... mis de l'ordre dans quelques trucs. Samantha a aussi appelé pour toi. Elle veut que tu la recontactes au plus vite.

Draco ne répondit rien, se contentant de verser généreusement de la liqueur bleu dans un verre. Draco lui embrassa le front en passant devant lui et s'affala dans le canapé en débouclant sa ceinture.

- Viens là, prononça Draco en fouettant la place libre juste à côté. J'ai envie d'un radiateur pendant que je déprimerai devant le télé-achat.

Matheus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Il semblait heureux, là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Matheus souriait doucement tandis que Draco faisait des commentaires désobligeants sur des tupperwares miraculeux, un découpeur de légumes et une machine qui fabriquerait ses propres stickers.

- Je me demande comment des gens peuvent regarder ça, cracha Draco après avoir fini son verre.

- _TU_ regardes ça, répliqua Matheus dans un éclat de rire.

- Parce que la présentatrice est sexy. Et aussi parce que leurs gadgets sont marrants et que j'ai du mal à décrocher. Quand j'ai envie de me convaincre de la bêtise profonde de l'humanité, je regarde le télé-achat. Je vais mieux après. Bon, je vais envoyer un mail à Samantha. Passe-moi mon pc.

Matheus trembla légèrement en lui tendant son notebook laissé sur le bureau. Il avait pris soin de le mettre dans la même position - au centimètre près - où il l'avait trouvé. Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il lisait le journal sur le web. Il demanda à Matheus de lui préparer un autre cocktail. Pendant ce temps, il vogua vers sa messagerie et composa un message pour Samantha qui lui avait laissé d'importants fichiers en pièce jointe. Il archiva le mail dans un dossier tandis qu'il s'exaspérait de voir qu'il recevait autant de courriers indésirables. Draco entreprit alors de nettoyer sa boîte mail en faisant un groupement de suppression. Dès lors, il vérifia ensuite la boîte de messages envoyés et entreprit de faire la même manœuvre. Mais ses doigts se bloquèrent lorsqu'il vit que l'avant dernier mail en date avait été envoyé à Harry.

Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Peut-être avait-il été saoul ? Mais au vu des heures affichées, il comprit. Il comprit qu'il avait été absent durant cet échange de mails. Cliquant dessus, il eu un léger hoquet quand il vit le sujet "Pourquoi ?". Ses yeux voyagèrent d'un mot à un autre tandis que son visage se transfigurait. En bas, il lu la réponse qu'avait suscité ce mail ; sa supposée réponse :

_Ce qu'il s'est produit entre nous n'était que le fruit d'une erreur. _[...] _Mais vue avec quelle rapidité cela s'est fait, il n'y a pas plus en manque que toi, n'est-ce pas ? Avec tout ton fric, tu avais le loisir de te payer des putes. Mais tu as préféré croquer dans un plus gros morceau. _[...] _Je me suis bien amusé à te voir prendre ton pied. _[...]_ Tu ne me mérites pas de toute manière : je suis trop bien pour toi. Comment as-tu pu croire que je t'aimais réellement ? Tu penses souffrir ? Mais qu'est-ce que ta douleur comparée à la mienne ? Ma douleur de revoir ta tête tous les jours alors que je te déteste plus que tout. _[...] _Je n'ai pas évolué : ma rancune est intacte. _[...] _Je veux que tu admettes que je suis définitivement un bon comédien. _

Une rage sourde commença par monter par salve. Il n'avait jamais atteint un aussi haut degrés de colère. Ses mains en tremblaient presque.

- Tiens, voilà ton cocktail, dit Matheus en lui tendant un nouveau verre.

Draco lui offrit un sourire désarmant.

- Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci pour le verre, pour avoir eu le courage de me suivre jusqu'à Londres, ta présence et la façon que tu as de foutre ma vie en l'air.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix perdait son calme habituel pour se muer en un hurlement. Matheus le dévisageait, stupéfait. Et c'est cet espèce de surprise qui mis le feu au poudre. Draco se leva d'un bond, balançant son notebook par terre. L'écran se fissura et la batterie roula un peu plus loin.

- Je déteste qu'on se foute de ma gueule, gronda-t-il.

Matheus sursauta mais n'osa esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il avait peur.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi tu lui as envoyé ça ? De quel droit te mêles-tu de ma vie ? J'avais déjà rompu : il n'était pas nécessaire d'enfoncer le clou. Il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et moi. Et tu sais pourquoi j'avais fait ça à la base ? C'était pour ta putain de gueule. Tu es égoïste. Ne me sors pas "_C'est pour nous que je l'ai fait_" parce que là... là, Matheus, je risque de te faire mal. Et pas qu'avec des mots.

- J'avais peur que tu me quittes un jour, prononça-t-il faiblement. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que... que tu retournes avec lui... que tu m'abandonnes pour une histoire qui n'aurait pas d'avenir.

Draco eut un rire mauvais en s'approchant dangereusement.

- En tout cas, je peux te garantir qu'il n'y a plus d'avenir entre toi et moi. Je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un qui me fait des crasses par derrière et se fait passer pour une Sainte-Nitouche. Tu peux aller te faire foutre. Mais hier soir, c'était la dernière fois avec moi.

Dans un élan presque désespéré, Matheus passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il. Regarde-moi, Draco. Tous les deux on a réussi à passer le cap des un an avec brio. Il y a eu quelques accrocs mais... on s'en est relativement bien sorti jusqu'ici. Même quand tu me faisais du mal, je restais à tes côtés. Qui te dit qu'en le rejoignant, lui, il serait capable de faire la même chose ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourra supporter que... que tu le quittes et reviennes quand tu veux, que tu le méprise ou l'ignores parfois, que tu le rabaisses sans t'en rendre compte, que tu l'utilises, que cela soit ton objet, ta propriété, et que tu le trompes encore et encore sans qu'il n'ait rien à redire ? Je... Tu peux me trouver prétentieux et me coller tous les vices mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup des comme moi.

Draco ne le regardait même pas, les mains dans les poches. Matheus s'approcha lentement pour embrasser ses lèvres. Draco eu aucune réaction. Il était amorphe. Il pensait à trop de choses à la fois : à la trahison de Matheus, à ce qu'il venait de dire, à son attitude ces derniers mois, ses mensonges à répétition, son Harry qui avait déjà lu le mail. Putain, d'accusé de réception.

- Draco, je... je comprends que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Je le comprends même très bien. Mais il ne suffit pas d'aimer quelqu'un pour être heureux avec. Il n'y a pas que ça qui importe, nous le savons tous les deux. Alors arrête de te mentir. Arrête de rêver de ce couple qui n'existera jamais et contente-toi de ce que tu as aujourd'hui.

- Ne dis plus rien, répondit placidement Draco. Ne dis plus rien s'il te plaît. Tu m'as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. J'ai eu mon quota de Matheus pour la journée. J'ai eu mon quota pour une vie entière. Casse-toi de chez moi : je te donne trois jours.

Draco attrapa son cocktail dans ses mains et ramassa plusieurs livres qu'il avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il but d'un trait le contenu de son verre quand la porte se rouvrit :

- Je ne peux pas partir. Je suis chez moi maintenant, on... on a construit trop de choses ici, ensemble.

- Ne perds pas ton temps à me parler, répliqua Draco. Vas plutôt faire tes valises.

Draco lui offrait son dos en rangeant fébrilement des dossiers, son verre toujours en main. Matheus n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout.

- Il n'a rien de spécial. Il a juste son argent : c'est tout.

- Tu insinues quoi là ? Que je me mets dans cet état pour quelques billets en moins ? Tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de vénal ? Sors de mon bureau avant que je fasse un geste regrettable. Je ne me contrôle plus.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure comme s'il appréhendait quelque chose de grave qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir de ses entrailles. Il suffit à Draco de repenser aux bribes de phrase du mail pour que la rage déferle dans ses veines. Le verre se brisa dans sa paume et le rouge de son sang se mêla au bleu de l'alcool.

- Dégage, je te dis, gronda Draco. Dégage. Je n'ai pas envie de finir chez les flics.

Son sang coulait : un morceau de verre s'était enfoncé profondément et Draco continuait de serrer son poing. C'était maladif. Il ne pouvait plus arrêter cette colère.

Matheus s'approcha prudemment, comme auprès d'un animal blessé. Il lui pris la main et enleva le bout de verre qu'il jeta dans la corbeille à papier.

- On va soigner ça, dit doucement Matheus sans le regarder comme s'il avait peur que sa colère ne se réanime en voyant le fond de ses pupilles. Puis je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le verbe dégager ? répondit Draco d'un ton menaçant en lui enserrant vivement le poignet de sa main blessée. Je dois l'articuler pour que ça pénètre les synapses les plus reculées de ton cerveau ? Dé-ga-ge de là. Casse-toi. Disparais. Envole-toi.

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer.

- Très bien ! Alors aime-moi. Mais aime-moi de loin, c'est compris ?

Il était temps de baisser les armes et rentrer chez Mère patrie. Il était temps d'admettre sa défaite, de dresser un tableau des dégâts et de compter les victimes. Son coeur était chair à canon. Et ses veines formaient des tranchées de sang acide. Le gaz de ses poumons le faisait respirer. Respirer le même air que Draco. C'était certainement la dernière fois. Matheus battit en retraite et sorti du bureau.

.

.

.

**« Ne plus poser des "si". Vivre au jour le jour. Reprendre sa vie et faire avec. »**

* * *

Draco avait dormi sur le canapé, la télévision allumée. Il regardait les publicités d'un oeil morne. En haut, dans la mezzanine, il entendait Matheus renifler. C'était lui l'homme pathétique, pensa Draco. Pathétique.

- Ta gueule ! hurla Draco.

Et un pathétique désolé lui répondit. Pathétique. Pathétique. Si pathétique que si Draco montait à l'instant le voir, le serrait dans ses bras, l'embrassait et réclamait un morceau de son corps, Matheus ne le repousserait pas. Il répondrait à ses caresses. Pathétique. Pathétique, se répéta Draco en changeant de chaîne télévisée.

Il se redressa et sortit de l'étreinte de sa mince couverture. Il fouilla dans le tiroir d'une console et en sorti un paquet de cigarettes. Il fuma une clope en marchant sans aucun but dans l'appartement.

Demain, Matheus retournait à Porto. Il lui avait sorti le pathétique discours "_Plus rien ne me retient ici désormais_" et les phrases toutes faites habituelles. Ça l'avait blasé. Draco l'avait regardé de travers et remercié de son départ. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Et plus les heures passaient, plus il devenait désagréable. Draco ne supportait plus sa présence ici. Il en avait ras-le-bol de l'entendre gémir en mettant ses vêtements dans ses valises ou fondre en larme dans la salle de bain en rangeant ses affaires. Même Astoria avait eu plus de dignité. Elle, au moins, l'avait quitté avec panache.

Alors un soir, en revenant de sa virée des bars londoniens, Draco l'avait entendu retenir un sanglot en enlevant le panoramique de Porto du mur. Le premier geste qu'ils avaient accompli ici ensemble. En le voyant arrivé, Matheus avait commencé à pleurer - encore une fois - et Draco avait dit :

- Tu me fais quoi là ? Arrête de chialer. Arrête de chialer où je te donne une vraie raison de te mettre dans cet état.

Une lueur de déception. Un gouffre entre ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux au début et à la fin. Draco n'était pas parfait. Matheus l'avait trop idéalisé. Il pouvait être méchant, parfois. Matheus avait soigneusement enveloppé le panorama sans rien ajouter. De toute manière, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire : Draco le foutait dehors.

Finalement, ils étaient à égalité : chacun était triste en amour mais ni pour les mêmes raisons, ni pour la même personne. Pour faire taire les gémissements de Matheus, Draco enfonça son casque audio sur ses oreilles. Il écouta du Nirvana. "_J'en chiale toujours que Kurt Cobain se soit suicidé ; ça me fait bizarre, là, près du coeur_. _Il représentait beaucoup pour moi"_, avait écrit Harry lors de leur échange de mails. Draco s'en rappellait parfaitement.

- Laisse-moi être ton Kurt Cobain, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Draco s'accouda à sa terrasse et laissa les morceaux défiler en même temps que le clignotement des avions dans le ciel, tels des comètes, astéroïdes et autres composants stellaires. Il regardait les gens marcher dans les rues et s'imaginait les suivre et partir loin d'ici, rejoindre Harry, s'expliquer, se faire pardonner. Pourtant... Pourtant, tout était mieux ainsi. Matheus avait frappé un grand coup à sa place. Il allait enfin être libre et faire attention à ne plus jamais tomber amoureux : deux mais pas trois fois.

Il fumait beaucoup trop en ce moment. Il murmurait à sa clope des bribes de paroles. Il resta sur la terrasse très longtemps. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé que Matheus lui annonça son départ pour l'aéroport. Il resta là. Il ne bougea pas pour lui dire au revoir. Il ne répondit pas à son adieu. Il le laissa partir sans le regarder.

Les secondes, les minutes et les heures étaient passées. Les doigts de l'aurore passèrent dans ses cheveux blonds. Il respira la rosée des clochards de Soho et l'embaumement des lessives des étudiants. L'haleine sucrée des donuts remontait depuis la boulangerie d'en bas. Et un camion de livraison déposait des piles de journaux au kiosque. Draco jeta sa cigarette depuis son balcon, rêvant qu'elle atterrisse dans les cheveux d'une pétasse.

Ankylosé, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Tout était vide, si calme. Sa vie d'avant lui avait manqué. Sa vie de solitaire. Sa vie de salopard bafoué et replié sur lui-même. Rockritic lui avait manqué. Peu à peu, il renouait avec sa véritable nature. Salaud.

La femme de ménage était passée. Elle avait mis les vaisselles sales dans la machine, préparer un café pour son associable d'employeur, passé l'aspirateur : de la poussière avait surgit de sous les meubles qu'avaient occupé ceux de Matheus autrefois. Elle avait fait du repassage. Elle déambulait parmi l'amas de cartons avec un plumeau en faisant de la figuration. Elle laissa les déménageurs prendre ce qu'il y avait à prendre. Et au final, quand elle parti et les déménageurs aussi, il restait juste un homme seul, qui buvait son café.

Seul.

Seul.

Seul.

Lassé de sa conduite d'enfant boudeur, Draco alla prendre une bonne douche chaude et s'habilla en fin d'après-midi. Il voulait sortir. Il avait eu vent d'une fabuleuse exposition de photographie, pas très loin. Il prit ses clefs, son portefeuille grignota deux spéculos dans une boîte à biscuits. Il en garda un entre les dents en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Et sous le coup du choc, ses dents claquèrent et une partie du spéculos tomba au sol.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Harry était debout sur la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre. Il avait les bras levés comme s'il essayait désespérément d'avoir le vertige. Il ne sentait plus la peur. Il était vivant. Il se sentait vivant dans la douleur. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina voler, tiré vers le bas par l'odeur de la mer. Il rêva du Maine et de son odeur d'herbe humide, de son port chantant et des oiseaux qui crieraient leur joie à chaque envol.

Mais une voix humaine répondit à son rêve éveillée. Il failli chuter quand les premières notes heurtèrent ses oreilles.

- Eh ! Tu fous quoi exactement ?

Draco était là, en bas. Il le regardait étrangement. Harry eu le mal de mer en voyant ses orbes gris comme un océan houleux et sans pitié qui dévorerait navires et matelots. La respiration d'Harry était saccadée. Il aurait très bien su se noyer, là, à le regarder. Un semblant d'air combla le vide de ses poumons et Harry répondit :

- Je fais comme toi : je joue à Peter Pan.

.

.

.

**« Troublé par la candeur de son visage qui ne l'était pourtant plus depuis longtemps, troublé par ses yeux criants de douleur, troublé par ce sentiment qui montait en lui, d'un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, troublé par sa simplicité et par ses cheveux fous. Troublé également par cette hésitation qui lui était tellement étrangère à ce moment donné... »**

* * *

**A suivre**


	16. Scott Fitzgerald

**Posté le : **15 Janvier 2011. _Comme le disait Bouddah, il est préférable de finir sa semaine par une fanfiction que par une prière._

**Note de la machine à écrire : **Un énorme merci aux personnes n'ayant pas de compte qui continuent de me suivre et déposent des reviews qui m'aident à construire la suite. _Ma chère demi-plume, Jenna Potter, Keikey (Oui, les deux derniers paragraphes sont liés et tu verras en quoi en lisant ce chapitre) et Marie la Petite._

**post-rectum** **du Docteur Spok** : Un merci aussi pour _les ajouts et alertes_ que j'ai reçu de la part de certains d'entre vous. Même si vous ne déposez pas de reviews, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de vous remercier de continuer de nous lire (nous auteurs) plutôt que de blasphémer le fait que vous ne vous manifestez jamais. J'écris pour partager avant tout et pour moi, une mise en favoris ou alerte est comme un léger signe amical adressé derrière des millions de pixels.

**Post-it collé sur mon front pur : **Excusez-moi pour avoir tardé pour les réponses aux reviews. J'étais en partiel et je préférai - enfin, le terme est un peu fort... - me concentrer sur l'histoire médiévale, ancienne etc. que de crier "_Ô joie_" devant des reviews sublimes alors que le temps me pressait =/ C'est horrible, je sais. Mais je préférais prendre mon temps pour vous répondre correctement à chacun plutôt que de bâcler ma réponse en un simple "Merci, salut" tout aussi impersonnel qu'une machine. Je ne vous oublis pas. J'ai pu griffonner dans le métro quelques dialogues. Et... magnifico-grandissimo-fantasgorismo grande nouvelle : **J'AI FINI MES PARTIELS ! [**aujourd'hui à 20h, certes, mais fini quand même... x)'**]**

**EXCELLENT LECTURE ET BON WEEK-END !**

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 15 : « Scott Fitzgerald »**

* * *

Sous-titre : « _Il y a des silences aussi murmurants que du bruit_ » (**F. S. Fitzgerald**)

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Descend de là, Potter. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer.

Harry le regarda un long moment depuis la rambarde de son balcon. Leurs regards s'accrochaient sans vouloir en découdre.

- Et je te promets de ne pas être trop vulgaire si tu descends en empruntant les escaliers.

Harry esquissa un sourire et commença à marcher de long en large sur la rambarde comme s'il s'agissait d'une poutre de gymnastique.

- Fais pas le con, Harry. J'ai des pommes de terre sur le feu : ça m'ennuierai de devoir faire un détour vers l'hosto. Et... plus sérieusement, les obsèques ça coûte cher. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit dans mes moyens et... SA MÈRE LA PUTE, descends de là !

Draco semblait trembler de colère d'en bas. Harry sourit en lui faisant un signe de la main : il pouvait faire semblant autant qu'il voulait, mais il venait de prouver qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Harry tapa dans ses mains. Dans le silence trouble de la nuit, le son fut presque amplifié.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens ? Ne m'as-tu pas quitté ? demanda Harry en fixant l'horizon.

- Je t'ai quitté pour mieux revenir. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils disent les héros dans les séries télévisées ? Descends de là Harry. J'ai... J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Un Malefoy aux abois ? Inédit, prononça Harry d'un ton ironique.

- Rapunzel, balance ta natte et laisse-moi monter si tu ne veux pas descendre.

- Les clefs sont dans le pot de fleurs près de la porte : je t'attends dans le salon.

Draco ne demanda pas son reste et disparu à l'angle d'un mur. Harry descendit de la rambarde et rejoignit l'intérieur de sa maison. Il referma la fenêtre coulissante de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Il se demandait ce qu'attendait Draco de lui étant donné qu'il l'avait pitoyablement jeté il y a des jours de cela. C'était très osé de sa part de lui demander de l'aide après l'avoir mis plus bas que terre. Déplacé, même. Mais Harry voulait le revoir plus que tout ; quitte à passer encore une fois pour un sombre idiot. Draco était planté là, au milieu du salon, tenant dans ses bras un blouson en cuir élimé.

- Tu m'avais aussi piqué cette veste ?

- Je n'ai pas pu résister, rétorqua l'écrivain. Viens, regarde.

Harry haussa des épaules et effaça la distance. Le blouson remuait. Le cinéaste arqua un sourcil et ses yeux tombèrent sur un poupon d'à peine quelques mois : le cheveu d'un blond similaire à celui de Draco et les yeux d'un bleu pur.

- Il paraît que c'est mon fils, prononça l'écrivain. Il était dans une poussette abandonnée devant la porte de mon loft. J'ai d'abord cru que ma femme de ménage avait oublié sa progéniture : le stress tout ça, tu vois... Alors, je l'ai appelé pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter ; que j'avais le colis.

Draco se tu et ses yeux gris plongèrent dans ceux du bébé emmitouflé dans le grand blouson de cuir marron.

- Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait qu'une fille de vingt ans, finit Draco. Je n'ai pas osé toucher au bébé. Il a commencé à pleurer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors, je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour lui donner un biberon de whisky. Je pensais que ça le calmerai. Ma raison a débarqué : les bébés ça ne boit pas d'alcool, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'y connais strictement rien aux mômes. Et... Et quand je l'ai soulevé, il y avait une petite lettre ; quelques mots échoués dont ne sait-où.

- Assieds-toi, conseilla Harry. Tu es tout pâle.

- Mon ex, Astoria. Cette pute. Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux après mon départ pour le Portugal. Elle ne m'a rien dit. Et là, elle m'écrit pour me dire quoi ? Qu'elle ne supporte pas d'être mère, que c'est trop pour elle, que je me débrouillerai à merveilles... Mais merde, elle m'a bien regardé ? Ce gosse risque plus dans mes bras que dans la gueule d'un fauve. Inconsciente. Pétasse.

Le cinéaste le regarda longuement puis reporta son attention sur le bébé. Il semblait calme, là, dans le blouson. Il les regardait de ses grands yeux bleus comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Les mains de Draco tremblaient et jamais il ne regardait l'enfant.

- Et Matheus dans tout ça ?

- Il m'a quitté, mentit Draco avec prudence. Il a dit que j'étais un baratineur. Il n'a rien voulu savoir pour la lettre d'Astoria. Je me suis lourdement trompé sur son compte : il ne faisait plus si confiance que ça. Dès qu'il a vu le bébé, il a posé tout un tas de questions. Il m'a hurlé dessus. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... Il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un manipulateur, que je lui mentais depuis le début, qu'on n'avait plus rien à faire ensemble. Enfin, tu vois, le discours sorti tout droit d'un film _american teenager_. Je lui ai supplié de ne pas me quitter, Harry. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire mais... là, j'avais besoin de lui. Je ne sais pas comment faire avec les enfants, je ne sais pas où se trouve Astoria et... j'ignore complètement ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Et puis, si ça se trouve elle s'est trompée. Si ça se trouve, c'est le gosse d'un autre.

Il y avait presque une lueur d'espoir dans sa voix. Le bébé était silencieux et mordillait son poing en fixant Draco. Harry eu le tact de lui dire que, vu la tête de l'enfant, il serait quasi impossible qu'il n'en soit pas le père.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? demanda doucement Harry. Parce que tu ne vas pas la retrouver tout de suite. Si ça se trouve, elle est déjà loin. Ça arrive que... que les femmes aient le baby blues. Tout le monde a le droit de craquer. Même elle.

- Mais pas moi, c'est bien ça ? Moi je n'ai pas le droit de craquer et de dire que je n'en veux pas ? Ce môme, il est né sous une mauvaise étoile : des parents comme nous, pff, tu parles. Autant naître orphelin. Scorpius a...

- Scorpius ?

- Oui, je l'ai appelé Scorpius. Dans sa lettre, Astoria disait qu'il s'appelait Scott. Mais je n'aime pas ce prénom alors j'ai préféré le nommer autrement. Scorpius c'est original et ça me rappelle les dessins animés que je regardais quand j'étais petit. Mais très vite ça sera de nouveau Scott. Parce que je retrouverai sa mère et je le lui rendrai. Scott a le droit à une belle vie de famille. Pas à un père comme moi. Je vais lui pourrir l'existence.

- Et c'est de ça dont tu as peur ? Tu as peur... de tout foirer avec lui comme tu as l'impression d'avoir foiré ta vie ? Ecoute Draco, je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour élever cet enfant. Il n'a personne d'autre. Tu arriveras à te débrouiller, j'en suis sûr. Vaut mieux un père que rien du tout.

- Je suis mort de trouille, souffla Draco. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai la trouille. Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Regarde-moi. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un irresponsable au point de te laisser seul avec un gamin ? Tu n'arrives même pas à t'occuper de toi-même pour l'instant ! plaisanta le cinéaste. Tout s'apprend, OK ? Scorpius te regardera juste suivre ta formation pour papa...

- Et si je ne suis pas son papa ? J'ai... j'ai pris rendez-vous demain au laboratoire pour faire des analyses. J'en sais rien, si ce n'est pas...

- Et si ce n'est pas le tien ? T'en aurais fait quoi ? Rejeté ? Abandonné ? Lien du sang ou pas, nous sommes tous l'enfant de quelqu'un. Donne-le-moi.

Draco tendit le bébé toujours enveloppé dans le blouson et eut l'air penaud. Harry plaça Scorpius sur son torse et lui sourit. L'enfant le regardait intensément en bavant un peu.

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai flippé quand j'ai eu mon premier fils. Je ne savais pas comment le prendre dans mes bras. J'avais peur de le casser en deux. Mais les bébés, j'ai l'impression que c'est beaucoup plus résistant que ça en a l'air.

- Tu l'as fait tomber par terre pour vérifier ? grogna Draco avec très peu de conviction.

- Non, je l'ai vu tomber malade. Peu avant les un an de James, il a eu une bronchite. Et ça m'a fait mal pour lui. Ça me blessait de l'entendre tousser... Il était là, dans son berceau, et à part lui donner ses médicaments, je ne pouvais strictement rien faire. Attendre. Toujours attendre. Tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal à Scorpius, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ne répondit rien. Il contemplait furieusement son entrejambe :

- Si je m'abstenais de niquer de temps à autre, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, gronda-t-il. Foutue libido de mes deux.

Harry se permit un léger rire et se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda subitement Draco en tournant son visage vers lui.

- Le changer. C'est qu'il pue ton gamin. Tu as des couches ?

- Pardon ?

- Des... couches culottes.

- Ça existe encore en 2011 ? s'étonna l'écrivain. Il n'y a pas de procédé plus moderne ?

- Tu es vraiment à côté de la plaque : ton ex ne t'as donc rien laissé pour la survie de ce petit bout ?

- Dans la poussette y'avait bien deux ou trois trucs. J'ai tout laissé dans la voiture. Je vais aller chercher.

- Ramène tout. Un truc qui peut te sembler inutile peut s'avérer capital. Je serai dans la salle de bain que tu as utilisé la dernière fois.

Draco acquiesça et disparu par la porte de la cuisine. Le bébé avait suivi son départ du coin de l'oeil et Harry s'attendait à tout moment qu'il se mette à pleurer. Mais rien ne vint. Peut-être qu'après la séparation avec sa mère, plus rien ne l'atteignait ? Une fois dans salle de bain, Harry déshabilla l'enfant et jeta sa couche dans une poubelle. Il remplit la vasque en pierre d'eau tiède et y plongea l'enfant.

- Tu crois que c'est un thermomètre rectal ?

Draco venait d'arriver, les bras chargés d'objets divers, et observait le thermomètre à la lumière de la lampe.

- Une seule façon de le savoir. Dans la bouche, Malefoy ! taquina le cinéaste en tenant l'enfant qui barbotait joyeusement.

L'écrivain eu un sourire sardonique et déposa le tout sur une commode beige. Un bruit de fracas retentit dans la salle de bain : couches, brosses à cheveux pour bébé, huile pour le corps, crème, layettes et autres objets de guerres.

- Bon, je crois qu'il y a tout, décréta Draco en déposant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je reviendrai dans trois jours pour voir comment tu t'en sors...

- Pas si vite ! C'est ton fils. Tu vas voir comment je fais. Je ne te montrerai qu'une seule fois. Après, tu te débrouilleras. Passe-moi un gel douche. Il y en a un pour peaux sensibles quelque part.

Draco chercha un peu partout tout en continuant de parler :

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais touché à un bébé auparavant. Et la seule chose qui y ressemblait un peu c'était quand j'ai dû faire cuire un porcelet pour une soirée Tahiti il y a deux ans.

- Mon pauvre Scorpius, gémit Harry en lui nettoyant le crâne. Tu as trouvé le gel douche ?

- Je me demandais si ce déo pouvait faire un bon gode... prononça-t-il en inspectant l'objet. Tiens, voilà le gel douche.

- Au fait, rien n'est plus important que le langage avec les enfants, fit remarquer Harry. Ils apprennent vite. Alors vu comment tu parles, Scorpius connaîtra la panoplie des jurons avant même ses un an. Salope. Connard. Pute. Couille molle. Pétasse et j'en passe... Tu te vois avec un fils pareil, toi ?

- Je trouverais ça classe et on serait coordonné.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en versant une dose de gel douche dans le creux de sa main.

- Donc tu prends Scorpius comme ça, il ne faut jamais le lâcher parce que c'est plutôt dangereux les bains. Et il peut vite se noyer. Tu savonnes d'abord le haut du corps, tu le rinces. Puis le bas, idem. Et en dernier la tête : c'est délicat parce qu'il a encore le crâne mou et il ne faut pas que le savon rentre dans ses yeux ou sa bouche. Tu te sens capable ?

- Ne pas être une brute, ne pas le noyer et lui faire ingérer du produit. Je crois que j'y arriverai. Et quand on a fait tout ça... on doit le refringuer ? Il n'a pas beaucoup d'habits. Il en manquera bientôt. Je ne sais même pas quelle taille il fait d'ailleurs...

- Je suis désolé, avec Ginny nous avons donné tous les vêtements de bébé à des associations après le divorce. Il n'y a plus rien ici. Si tu fais attention, tu pourras passer plusieurs jours sans rien acheter. Mais je te conseille de t'y prendre assez rapidement.

Harry sortit Scorpius du bain et l'enveloppa dans une serviette propre. Draco le regarda faire, un peu à l'écart, appuyé contre un mur. Quand Scorpius eu une couche propre, l'écrivain s'approcha pour prendre le relais sous les instructions d'Harry.

- Non mais, elle avait quoi dans la tête Astoria en me le confiant ? Elle s'attendait à ce que je métamorphose en un _sugar daddy_ en vingt-quatre heures ?

- Attention, tu lui fait mal au bras avec cette manche, dit le cinéaste.

- Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi être un bon père ? Elle vient de mettre devant le fait accompli et je déteste ça. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi parce que Matheus va encore me faire une crise. J'attends qu'il se calme. Je n'ai même pas de berceau ni rien. Je n'ai qu'une chambre dans mon loft ; une seule ! Alors, je fais comment moi ? Elle a pensé à ça cette grognasse ? Non, elle n'a pensé qu'à son beau petit cul.

- Sa tête, Draco. Le pauvre Scorpius : il aurait le droit à une médaille pour résistance aux mauvais traitements.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir et finit de boutonner sa layette.

- Heureusement que j'étais un pro avec les soutiens-gorge et autres wonderbra, lâcha ce dernier.

- Une chance que je sois là surtout, rectifia Harry. Il doit peut-être avoir faim. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu lui as donné à manger ?

- J'ai trempé sa tétine dans un verre de Scotch pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Il a l'air d'aimer ça, dit Draco d'un air plutôt fière. Et je lui ai fait manger de la glace au chocolat et du fromage blanc. Il n'y avait que ça de comestible pour un bébé dans le frigo. Il m'a carrément dévoré la main quand je lui donnais de la glace. Il en redemandait toujours mais il faisait une sacrée grimace quand il sentait le froid.

Harry était au bord de l'évanouissement :

- Tu lui as donné du Scotch ?

- Juste de quoi le faire patienter ! Et c'était un doigt de Scotch : pas plus. Et regarde : il n'est pas saoul.

- Prochainement, je me chargerai de son alimentation, déclara Harry en sortant de la salle de bain. J'ai toujours un bac de légumes remplit dans mon frigidaire. On va les mixer et en faire une bouillie pour Scorpius.

- C'est toi qui devrait être incriminé pour mauvais traitement, maugréa l'écrivain. Par contre, je ne veux pas qu'il mange des artichauts. J'ai horreur de ça. Ma mère me bourrait la panse d'artichaut le mercredi. J'ai des mauvais souvenirs.

Harry souriait en descendant l'escalier, Scorpius toujours dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas, les bébés ne mangent pas d'artichaut. Les adultes par contre...

- Tu sous-entends quoi là ?

- Rien. Bon, Malefoy, dépose ton costume à cent dollars le centimètre carré et prend un tablier. Tu vas éplucher des légumes.

Draco Malefoy éclata de rire en rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière.

- Elle était bonne celle-là, Potter. Bon, alors, tu crois que si on commande chinois, ça ira ? Peut-être que j'arriverai à écraser un nem pour Scorpius.

- La cuisine est par-là, prononça Harry. Je vais te dire comment faire de la purée de carotte. Epluche trois carottes. On va en faire un peu en plus pour en mettre dans des petits pots.

- Ça s'épluche des carottes ? Ça ne se mange pas comme ça ? Comme Bugs Bunny ?

Pour illustrer ses propos, Draco saisit une carotte et mordit fermement dedans et prononça :

- Quoi d'neuf Docteur ? AH, Putain ! Mais ça fait mal aux dents.

Harry se demanda s'il allait parvenir à en faire quelque chose.

- Tiens, tu prends ce couteau et tu enlèves la peau dans ce sens-là. Fais attention à tes doigts.

Draco s'exécuta après quelques réticences. Toujours blotti contre le torse d'Harry, Scorpius mordait son poing.

- Au fait, comment tu as survécu toutes ses années sans savoir comment éplucher une carotte ?

- J'avais des sbires. C'est pour ça que je ne reste jamais longtemps célibataire : j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me faire à manger. Le budget resto ça revient trop cher à la fin du mois. Etre en couple c'est plus rentable. Donc une fois épluché, j'en fais quoi ?

- Faut faire bouillir de l'eau. On les fait cuire un bon quart d'heure, n'est-ce pas Scorpius ?

- Comme s'il pouvait te répondre, nargua Draco.

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise langue. Bon, je vais aller jouer avec Scorpius pendant que tu lui prépares à manger. Les carottes 15 min dans la casserole, puis tout au mixeur avec une noisette de beurre. Rien de compliqué : ce n'est pas une opération à coeur ouvert.

- Hey ! Tu n'as pas le droit de...

- Je ne t'entends plus.

Harry disparu dans le salon et s'allongea sur le tapis, le bébé sur son torse, après avoir pris un livre dans sa bibliothèque. _Paris est une fête _d'Hemingway. Il fila directement au chapitre intitulé "_Scott Fitzgerald_" et lu :

**«** _Son talent est aussi naturel que les dessins poudrés sur les ailes d'un papillon. Au début il en était aussi inconscient que le papillon et, quand tout fut emporté ou saccagé, il ne s'en aperçu même pas. Plus tard, il prit conscience de ses ailes endommagées et de leurs dessins, et il apprit à réfléchir, mais il ne pouvait plus voler car il avait perdu le goût du vol et il ne pouvait que se rappeler le temps où il s'y livrait sans effort._ **»**

- Tu vois, Scott, finit par dire Harry en reposant le livre. Tu as un très beau prénom. Et j'avais même oublié que des papillons s'appelaient eux aussi Scott. Scott Fitzgerald.

Il entendit, au loin, le bruit du mixeur.

Scott - ou plutôt Scorpius - le regardait avec attention et essayait de saisir de ses petits poings, les pages du roman. Harry lui lut quelques extraits qu'il affectionnait dans ce chapitre. Draco arriva quelques minutes plus tard, tenant une assiette creuse remplit de purée de carotte tiède.

- J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, dit-il en s'asseyant par terre.

- Je crois que ton fils aime la littérature.

- Je suis maudit, geignit Draco.

Sans lui demander quoi que ce soit, Draco prit Scorpius dans ses bras et commença à lui donner à manger. Harry était toujours allongé sur le tapis et les regardait. La paternité lui allait si bien. Scorpius s'endormit assez rapidement, la bouche barbouillée de purée de carotte. Draco l'essuya d'un revers de manche. De sa chemise faite sur-mesure.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, déclara Draco.

- Tu vas rentrer chez toi ? Je croyais que tu allais laisser à Matheus le temps de réfléchir ?

- C'est le cas. Scorpius et moi nous allons à l'hôtel, mentit une nouvelle fois Draco dans l'espoir qu'Harry lui propose le gîte et le couvert.

Draco se releva, son fils dans ses bras.

- Ne sois pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà ! J'ai une chambre d'ami à disposition, prononça finalement Harry. Et je ne crois pas que cela soit très légal et sécurisant que de conduire sans siège auto.

Draco souffla. Il marquait un point.

- Je te ne demanderai pas des comptes, promis Harry. Tu peux monter. C'est la pièce en face de la première salle de bain.

Draco commença à se diriger vers l'escalier quand il se figea aux dernières paroles lancées par Harry :

- Juste une chose. Tu disais vrai quand tu voulais qu'on arrête tout ? Tu veux vraiment me quitter ?

Il était debout dans le salon à présent. Draco se retourna lentement.

- Je...

- Oui ou non, trancha Harry.

Draco haussa des épaules et commença à gravir les escaliers. Une fois en haut, il dit doucement :

- Je ne peux pas te mentir à toi. Alors juste bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Ce soir tu évites l'interrogatoire mais on aura besoin d'une longue conversation demain.

Draco acquiesça car il ne pouvait pas se défiler après la main que lui tendait Harry. Il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas lui ouvrir ce soir-là ; surtout si c'était pour débarquer avec un môme trouvé on-ne-sait-où. Draco était épuisé. Il déposa Scorpius sur le matelas et s'endormi juste à côté. Mais vers trois heures du matin, le bébé geignit dans son sommeil et commença par sangloter.

- Oh, non... Ne me fais pas le coup des larmes : j'en ai eu assez ces derniers temps, grogna Draco en le mettant sur son ventre. Arrête de pleurer. Je t'en prie. Je suis crevé. Je ne sens plus mes orteils. Pitié Scorpius, la ferme.

Mais Scorpius ne semblait pas prêt à fermer l'oeil. Il gigotait. Honnêtement, il se demandait comment les gens normaux faisaient pour se réveiller en pleine nuit pour un morveux et repartir à sept heures au boulot pour se taper une bande de thons écervelés en guise de collègues.

- Scorpius, si tu ne la boucles pas immédiatement, je te prive de féculent jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans. Je suis au bout du rouleau. J'ai les cernes d'un camé. Je suis nombriliste. Je viens de rompre et de reprendre à la fois. Mon moral est au plus bas. J'ai toujours pas trouvé de sens à ma vie et je ne me suis pas acheté de Doc Marteens depuis six mois. Alors, je t'en prie, ais un peu de compassion pour moi. Ta vie à côté c'est le pied, hein ? A part gueuler, manger, dormir, baver et chier y'a rien à faire. Tu te la coules douce. Moi, je dois me survivre. Et ton job à toi c'est de survivre à mes traitements.

Draco commençait machinalement par le bercer et priait pour que Potter et la Vierge lui viennent en aide. Mais personne ne vint.

- Tu veux du whisky ? demanda-t-il soudainement. Je peux te faire un biberon si tu veux... OK, le whisky : mauvaise idée. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim. J'ai la flemme de descendre en bas. Scorpius, ne m'oblige pas à te faire avaler des somnifères. Ça serait regrettable d'en arriver là. Que... Que dis-tu ?

Draco approcha le visage du bébé du sien en fronçant des sourcils. Scorpius le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Oh, tu veux une histoire. Il fallait le dire plus tôt Snoopy. Bon, je t'aurais volontiers raconté la Genèse mais il se fait tard et on est dimanche alors... Enfin, j'crois.

Il bailla ostensiblement tandis que ses yeux lui piquèrent, s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité de la chambre.

- C'est l'histoire... d'un homme qui rêvait d'aller sur la lune. Il s'appellait Amstrong. Pas comme le musicien ou le pilote de Formule 1. Enfin, ils appartiennent tous à une secte dont le QG se trouve dans les égoûts de Paris. C'est là que Lex Luthor a créé son cercueil glacial pour pouvoir vivre des années encore. Il l'a fait transporté à Métropolis sans se douter que la mafia des vendeurs de crème glacées de New York tomberaient dessus bien avant lui. Ce sont des ouvriers de Shangaï qui leur ont envoyé un fax pour les prévenir du départ des prochains conteneurs. Ils ont passé un contrat où les termes seraient décidés à coup de bras de fer chinois. Et c'est à ce moment que Frida Khalo est arrivée afin de mettre le ola. Elle a filé à New York récupéré la méga glacière pour en faire une embarcation pour clandestins mexicains. De l'autre côté du mur, un petit garçon creusait un trou avec un trombone depuis des mois. Il a réussi à faire tomber Bush et du coup, c'est Obama qui prend sa place. CQFD. Tu as compris ? Il ne faut jamais, et je dis bien JAMAIS faire confiance à un Amstrong. Tu m'entends ?

Scorpius eu un léger sourire qui disparu un instant après. Draco lui raconta des histoires une bonne partie de la nuit. Son cerveau était fatigué : il divaguait. Il racontait clairement de la merde. Mais Scorpius continuait de l'écouter. Il pleurait dès qu'il se taisait. Ce n'est que vers cinq heures du matin qu'enfin, ils s'endormirent.

**A suivre**


	17. Guitar Hero

**Posté le : **17 Janvier 2011. _Parce que nous avons tous un héros dans le coeur et que celui d'Audrey, c'est Draco._

**Note : **Bon, alors je tenais à m'expliquer sur la tournure que prenait la fanfiction. Au départ j'avais dit 10 chapitres puis 15. Et me voilà embarquée dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus long. Je tenais à préciser que je savais tout de même où j'allais donc, il y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais je ne donnerai plus de nombre de chapitres d'avance. Seuls les mots importeront.

**Post-it : **Merci aux reviews des personnes n'ayant pas de compte sur ce site. _Aleks_ (The Return) et à celles suivant cette histoire sans écrire de reviews ou mettre l'histoire en favoris ou en alert. Enfin, je crois n'oublier personne =D

**Pour l'anniversaire d'Audrey -** bien qu'il soit le 20, je poste en avance parce que tu me l'as demandé. Ceci est mon cadeau pour toi. Contente de pouvoir te rendre folle à chaque fois que Draco apparaît à un paragraphe, qu'il ait ses Ray Ban ou autre. J'espère que tu feras une surcharge hormonale et que tu continueras d'aimer cette histoire._ Dairy's Scribenpenne_.

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 16 : « Guitar Hero »**

* * *

- Excusez-moi, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? glapit une voix d'adolescent.

Draco grogna dans son sommeil et déposa un oreiller sur sa tête. Scorpius dormait contre lui comme une bouillotte. Draco était torse nu, allongé sur le ventre, dévoilant son tatouage à la nuque à la gloire de Guns N Roses - reprise de la peinture de _L'Ecole d'Athènes_ de Raphaël en noir et blanc. Il se gratta l'épaule un instant et se laissa porter par le plaisir lattant de rester dans son lit le matin. Sa main se balada vers son entrejambe pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas d'érection matinale puis il soupira en s'étirant.

- Vous êtes dans mon lit, reprit la voix. Il est bientôt onze heures.

Draco papillonna des paupières en fronçant des sourcils. Devant lui se trouvait un gamin de douze ans à peine qui le fixait étrangement. Il avait les cheveux châtains foncés et des yeux noisette. Draco se passa une main sur son front pour être certain de ne pas être pris de fièvre.

- C'est ma chambre, je vous signale ! s'écria le gamin. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : vous êtes qui ? Et il est à qui ce bébé ?

Le regard de l'écrivain glissa sur Scorpius, allongé sur le dos les yeux fermés.

- C'est un sinistré du capitalisme, grogna Draco. Et toi t'es qui ?

- Je suis James, le fils du propriétaire.

- Ah, je vois. Et pour répondre à ta question initiale, je suis juste le sex-friend de ton père. Pas de quoi hurler dès le matin. Passe-moi mon jean.

- Vous avez intérêt à nettoyer les draps ! se scandalisa l'adolescent.

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas ta Conchita. Tu dois bien avoir deux ou trois esclaves, non ?

Draco sauta sur place en enfilant son Levis tout en arborant un sourire énigmatique.

- Draco Malefoy, prononça-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Je ne préfère pas vous serrer la main, dit prudemment James en inspectant sa paume.

- Tu sais, j'ai passé l'âge de la masturbation. Moi j'ai de _vraies_ femmes et de _vrais _hommes à ma disposition.

L'adolescent rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et bredouilla quelque chose à propos de sa collection de rubic-cube. L'écrivain haussa des épaules et enleva les draps du lit, découvrant Scorpius un instant avant de lui placer une taie d'oreiller sur le ventre. Parfois, James lui jetait des regards en biais et se retournait aussi vite, comme s'il venait d'être brûlé.

- Dis-moi, James, tu saurais où se trouve les latrines ? J'ai une furieuse envie de pisser.

- Au bout du couloir, bafouilla-t-il.

Draco sortit de la chambre et croisa dans le couloir une fillette de cinq ans à peine qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds, le détaillant ouvertement.

- Tu ressembles à mon Ken ! cria-t-elle en brandissant sa poupée.

- Non, c'est Ken qui me ressemble, rectifia Draco en entrant dans les toilettes.

Il ferma la porte à clef et alluma la lumière. Même les chiottes étaient classes ! Radio automatique. Fausse constellation au plafond. La panoplie du bon chieur par excellence. Lorsqu'il eut finit d'uriner, Draco se lava soigneusement les mains en écoutant les prévisions météorologiques. En ouvrant la porte, la petite était encore là, les yeux brillants. Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota pour qu'il puisse passer. Draco se faufila entre le mince espace qu'elle n'occupait sans la quitter des yeux.

- Où tu vas, Ken ? roucoula-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents - bien que les deux de devant ne figuraient plus dans la liste des présents.

- Ken va prendre son bain.

- Je peux t'aider. Je le fais souvent, tu sais.

- Je m'en doute mais... je suis grand maintenant, justifia Draco en commençant par s'éloigner, la fillette sur les talons.

- Oh, on n'est jamais assez grand de toute manière. L'aide est toujours précieuse et bienvenue, dit ma Maman.

- Eh bien, je te remercie de bien vouloir m'aider mais j'ai passé le cap des baignades avec quelqu'un pour me savonner.

La fillette se mis à bouder quand Draco ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Finalement, il l'a rouvrit en lui souriant :

- Mais quand tu seras plus grande, tu auras peut-être toutes tes chances, Lily.

- Comment tu connais mon prénom ? interrogea-t-elle en criant d'excitation.

- Je suis ton Ken. J'écoutais tous tes secrets quand tu me parlais.

Lily ouvrit grand la bouche en le regardant une nouvelle fois disparaître dans la salle de bain. Elle resta là de longues minutes avant que son père n'arrive dans le couloir du premier étage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ma puce ? demanda doucement Harry en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux.

Voyant que Lily ne lui répondait pas, il s'agenouilla et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait absente.

- Mon Ken m'a parlé, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

- Mais non, les poupées ça ne parle pas, raisonna Harry.

- Si, elle parle et elle est même dans la salle de bain ma poupée.

Harry allait poser une question quand son fils aîné arriva près d'eux, les bras chargés de jouets divers. Il lança un regard dédaigneux à son père sans lui adresser la parole.

- James ! Je peux savoir c'était quoi _ça_ ? s'écria Harry.

- Quoi, _ça _? répliqua son fils avec insolence.

- _Ça_ !

- Ah, eh bah, je crois que dans le langage courant on dit que c'était un regard de travers.

- Et en quel honneur, je te prie ? demanda son père en se relevant de toute sa hauteur.

James laissa tomber tout ce qu'il avait en main et commença par crier :

- TU AURAIS PU NOUS DIRE QUE TU RAMENAIS DES MECS A POILS A LA MAISON !

Harry s'apprêtait à riposter mais il était bien trop choqué par cette révélation. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Draco dans un peignoir. Il regarda alternativement Lily, James et leur père.

- Il se passe quoi ?

Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne et dit :

- Il dit que je... "_ramène des mecs à poils à la maison_"

- Ouais, mon ouïe est toujours aussi fine, tu sais ? Et pour information, jeune homme, je n'étais pas à poils mais en boxer. Tu réviseras ton vocabulaire, sale marmot.

- Il est fantastique ! glapit à demi-voix Lily. Encore mieux que dans mes rêves.

- Et puis d'abord, reprit Draco, quand on veut pousser une gueulante on y met un peu plus de conviction en rajoutant un juron derrière avec un suffixe en ard. Tu as été aussi convaincant qu'un lionceau au milieu d'un troupeau de gazelles. Toute une éducation à refaire...

- Tu n'es pas en droit de me donner des conseils, s'offusqua James.

- Pitié, ne me sors pas le refrain désuet et dénué de toute once d'originalité "_Tu n'es pas mon père_". Même Jésus l'a sorti celle-là. Alors, arrête ! clama Draco.

James semblait avoir avalé l'équivalent d'un pamplemousse entier et fulminait sur place.

- Tu portes mon peignoir ! hurla James en serrant les poings.

- Je me disais bien que c'était trop court, formula Draco tout d'un coup pensif. Bon, Tom Sawyer, laisse-moi rentrer dans la piaule de ton père pour que je lui pique des vêtements propres.

- Et tu le laisses faire ! s'exclama James en regardant son père. Tu... Tu le laisses s'installer chez nous.

- C'est juste temporaire... plaida le cinéaste d'une voix qui se voulait compréhensive.

- Potter où comment jouer avec la naïveté de plus jeune que lui, prononça douceureusement l'écrivain en se dirigeant vers la chambre nuptiale.

La porte de la chambre se ferma et James ramassa ses affaires de gestes fébriles. Il fit vote-face et se rendit dans sa chambre où le bébé dormait encore sur son matelas. Finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir accepté la garde de ses enfants exceptionnellement. Luna allait accoucher à Los Angeles et Ginny voulait impérativement être là. Harry Potter avait toujours détesté les imprévus. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de voir réunit sous le même toit deux adolescents aux hormones ravagées - James et Draco. Et Lily qui n'en finissait pas avec ses questions. Et Scorpius qui demanderait certainement beaucoup de temps et d'attention. Et Albus qui...

- Où est Albus ? interrogea subitement le cinéaste à l'adresse de sa fille qui déshabillait sa poupée en examinant en détail ses parties génitales.

- Doit être dans son coin, comme d'habitude, répondit-elle sans lui prêter attention.

Harry souffla d'exaspération et fonça droit vers la chambre du fond. Albus était assis à son bureau, un stylo en main, et recopiait scrupuleusement des poèmes d'Oscar Wilde.

- Tu n'as pas toqué, fit-il remarqué d'un air nonchalant en continuant d'écrire.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de toquer chez moi, répondit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je pourrai te poursuivre pour atteinte à la vie privée d'autrui.

- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas : tu m'aimes trop. Pas vrai ?

Harry ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet qui ne réagit même pas à cette marque d'affection. Il tourna lentement la page du recueil de poèmes et reprit :

- James m'a dit que ton sex-friend était ici. J'ai cherché sur Google ce qu'était un sex-friend. Tu ne m'auras pas.

- Je hais la technologie, maugréa le cinéaste. Ecoute, Al... Je te demande juste d'être compréhensif : Draco - mon... sex-friend, faute d'un autre terme - a des ennuis en ce moment. Il restera ici quelques temps, pas plus. Mais tu ne dois pas te sentir perturbé par son arrivée. Il est un peu spécial mais...

- Spécial comme moi ? demanda Albus avec hargne.

- Non, corrigea son père. Spécial comme dans... _vraiment_ spécial. Par exemple, il dira des choses qui n'ont aucun sens, fera des plaisanteries vaseuses et aura un comportement douteux. Mais quand on passe au-dessus de ça, c'est quelqu'un bien.

- Quelqu'un de bien ou qui - je cite Google - "_vous fait vibrer_".

- Il faut que je dépose le filtre parental sur l'ordinateur, dit pensivement le cinéaste. Mais, pour te répondre, cela n'a rien à voir. Je lui donne juste un petit coup de pouce. Cela ne m'engage en rien pour la suite. Tu l'auras vite oublié, je te le jure.

- Tu m'avais juré que le Père Noël existait aussi, fit remarquer Albus en le regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux.

- C'était... différent !

- Et différent en quoi ?

- Eh bien, Draco est... il travaille avec moi et... enfin, des trucs d'adultes, tu vois ?

Apparamment, Albus ne voyait pas. Il eu un petit sourire triste et replongea dans son recueil.

- L'hypocrisie est un vice à la mode, souffla Albus. Molière. Maintenant, laisse-moi un peu seul.

Harry s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais il se rendit compte qu'il venait de décevoir son fils. Il hocha de la tête avec un pincement au coeur et referma la porte de sa chambre, de son univers.

- Tu trouves que ça me va comment ? demanda la voix de Draco.

Ce dernier tournoyait sur place : veste en tweed remise au goût du jour, tee-shirt siglé d'une maxime de John Lenon, jean sur-mesure d'un couturier barcelonais et des Nike verte customisées offertes par James il y a six mois.

- Une chance qu'on fasse la même pointure, s'extasia Draco. Ça ouvre à des possibilités infinies nos échanges vestimentaires ! Dis, tu ne me trouves pas bandant ?

- Bandant ce n'est pas correct grammaticalement dans ta phrase, s'écria James depuis la porte ouverte de sa chambre.

- Bien sûr que si, fils de crétin !

- Je préfère faire l'impasse sur ce que tu viens de dire, souffla Harry, dépité.

Draco fronça des sourcils et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? Tu as trouvé une grand-mère morte dans ton placard ?

- Je... Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est... mon fils, Albus, répondit le cinéaste en baissant la voix. Il est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il ne veut plus me voir depuis le divorce.

Draco leva le nez et fixa la porte par laquelle était sorti Harry quelques instants auparavant.

- Tu t'occupes de changer la couche de Scorpius et moi je te fous Albus dehors avec de grands coups de pied au cul. Et ceci n'est pas négociable.

- Mais...

C'était trop tard, Draco était déjà rentré dans la chambre d'Albus. Il craignait le pire. Résigné, il rejoignit James dans sa chambre où Scorpius jouait tranquillement avec une taie d'oreiller en machouillant un bout de tissus.

- Viens là mon bonhomme, dit Harry en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. On va te baigner. Quel égoïste ton père : il pense à sa propre hygiène avant la tienne... Je devrais lui demander de revoir ses priorités, hein ?

- Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? argua James qui triait les couvertures, un bandana sur le visage et une pince à gâteau pour soulever les couvertures.

- Je parle à Scorpius, au bébé.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : tu parlais tout seul. Parler à une plante verte, OK. Je peux comprendre que la chlorophylle puisse être tentante. Mais un bébé, Papa... Un bé-bé !

Harry ne répondit rien et alla s'affairer à la toilette du poupon. Scorpius gazouillait tranquillement et semblait en bonne santé : c'était déjà ça, pensa Harry. Il chercha sur la commode beige une nouvelle layette après lui avoir mis une couche culotte propre. Harry lui offrit un sourire auquel sembla répondre le bébé. Il descendit les escaliers et chercha dans son frigidaire de quoi nourrir Scorpius. Lily était assise à table, jouant avec un Ken et une Barbie qui semblaient en pleine dispute. Le cinéaste regarda sa fille jouer comme s'il était pris dans un téléfilm tandis qu'il donnait le biberon à Scorpius. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco arriva avec Albus qui semblait rayonner de joie :

- J'ai détesté l'analyse qu'à fait le critique littéraire de ce bouquin. Comme si on ne pouvait jurer que par Karl Marx.

- C'est _exactement _ce que j'ai pensé ! s'exclama Draco. Et puis sincèrement, je trouve que le critique a carrément coulé la note attribuée au livre. Pour moi, il méritait bien un prix national. J'ai particulièrement adoré le parallèle entre la société primaire du néolithique et l'organisation d'une entreprise de moins cent employés. Comme si - exempt du fait qu'on se tienne droit - l'homme n'avait pas réellement évolué et utilisait les mêmes moyens de communication.

- Moi, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à accrocher : les premières pages n'étaient qu'une série d'informations et de chiffres. C'était rébarbatif. Je pense que cela aurait été plus judicieux et digérable de les insérer dans le récit. Un peu comme... Roberto Saviano dans son étude de la Camorra. Par contre, ma mère m'a interdit de voir l'adaptation en film : elle dit que c'est trop violent.

- Elle ne comprend pas la subtilité de montrer l'art de la vérité sur grand écran, jugea Draco en s'asseyant sur une chaise en bout de table. Mais le livre se suffit à lui-même. On comprend déjà suffisamment de choses. Cela m'étonne qu'à ton âge tu l'as déjà lu. Tu as...

- Onze ans. Je... Je suis surdoué.

- Ce n'est pas une tare j'espère ! rigola Draco. En tout ça, tu es la personne la plus mâture que j'ai rencontré.

- Tu dis ça à toutes les personnes que tu rencontres qui n'ont plus leurs dents de lait, railla Harry.

- Ne commence pas, toi ! Dis moi, Al, pourrais-tu me préparer à manger. J'ai faim et je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts à part jouer à Guitar Hero.

- TU JOUES A GUITAR HERO ? cria Albus. Avec James on a chacun nos guitares dans sa chambre. Tu a atteint quel niveau ?

- Professionnel, bien sûr. Mes céréales, Albus.

- Ah euh, oui : tout de suite.

Harry était stupéfait de voir son fils cadet lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Un bol de lait chaud avec des céréales arriva sur la table avec révérence. Albus s'était assis à une chaise et regardait Draco manger.

- Tu es le premier vieux que je rencontre qui sait jouer à Guitar Hero, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Je ne suis pas vieux : je suis distendu, corrigea Draco entre deux bouchées. Et si tu savais de quoi un vieux serait capable, tu ne la ramènerais pas autant. J'ai un sacré doigté : demande à ton père.

Harry le fusilla du regard avec une moue scandalisée.

- Et... Et si tu allais chercher ton jeu et ramener ton frère avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise là-haut, dit Harry à l'adresse d'Albus.

Albus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparu dans les escaliers. Draco arborait un petit sourire satisfait et débarrassa son bol. Quelques minutes après, James déboula, portant trois guitares électroniques. Albus arriva peu après, avec le CD du jeu.

- Viens ! Il faut absolument qu'on essaie. On a pris celle de Lily. Tu peux la prendre : elle ne joue jamais à Guitar Hero sous prétexte que c'est nul. Mais en fait, confia Albus en baissant la voix, c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas jouer.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Lily, le menton tremblant.

Ils branchèrent leur jeu sur le gigantesque écran plasma et arrivèrent sur le menu principal. James décida des paramètres et commença en premier. Il choisit un morceau assez simple à réaliser qui lui assurait un bon score.

- Regardez-moi ça ! s'extasia-t-il.

- Mmh, moi je laisse la place aux amateurs, railla Draco en soufflant sur sa guitare.

James le jaugea et un rire méprisant.

- Tu ne dois même pas pouvoir réaliser une berceuse, vieillard.

- Ton père est un vieillard, moi je suis un beau jeune homme, corrigea Draco en fixant résolument l'écran et s'étirant sur le canapé. Tu me fais signes quand c'est à mon tour.

Albus se débrouilla très bien mais voulu trop en faire sur la fin ce qui lui fit perdre pas mal de points qu'il aurait pu avoir facilement.

- Bien joué, clama Draco. Bon, à mon tour, non ?

Draco choisi une chanson extrêmement complexe et Albus pouffa devant son air sûr de lui lorsqu'il mit ses Ray Bans. Dès les dix premières secondes tout s'enchaîna très vite et les yeux de James s'agrandirent en lâchant un juron sonore.

- Pas de grossierté à la maison ! râla Harry depuis la cuisine où il essayait de distraire Lily.

- Mais Papa, il gère à mort ! s'écria James.

- Répète-moi ce que tu disais sur les vieux ? nargua Draco en lui offrant son profil.

- J'ai jamais trouvé le troisième âge aussi cool et dément.

Albus et James firent la ola pour Draco à la fin du morceau ce qui le fit rire aux éclats. Draco prêta ses Ray Bans à Albus en leur donnant des conseils pour aller encore plus vite sur Guitar Hero.

- On peut jouer à trois ? proposa James. Ca serait trop bien.

- Seulement si tu ne me traites plus de vieux.

- Promis !

Ils enchaînèrent partie sur partie jusqu'à ce que des ventres commencent à gargouiller. Harry commanda plusieurs pizzas et essaya de détourner l'attention de ses fils du jeu un moment. Mais rien ne semblait fonctionner.

- Tu es mon Dieu, déclara solennellement James à l'adresse de Draco.

L'adolescent l'enlaça quelques secondes. Draco semblait mal à l'aise et lui tapotait doucement le dos. Harry nourrissait une espèce de jalousie. Jamais ses fils n'avaient été comme ça avec lui.

- Vous... vous ne voulez pas jouer à un jeu de société ? proposa-t-il.

- C'est ringard ça, accusa James. Ce n'est pas ce que faisait les gens dans les années 60 ? Au fait, Papa : tu pourrais prêter ta vraie guitare à Draco pour qu'il nous joue un morceau.

- C'est une guitare de collection. Je ne veux pas que quiconque y touche.

- Qu'est-ce que la musique si un instrument doit être dans une vitrine ? On doit jouer avec ! plaida Albus. Même les Stradivarius ont des propriétaires.

- J'y ferai attention, Potter, promis, jura Draco, la main sur le coeur.

- On ne refuse rien à mon Ken ! s'emporta Lily depuis la cuisine qui donnait de la compote à Scorpius.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! s'écria James en filant vers le bureau de son père.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une Fender rouge vif, signée par Keith Richards en personne.

- Wouaw, ça c'est de la putain de guitare, murmura Draco en la prenant comme s'il s'agissait de Scorpius. Bon, je vous joue quoi les gamins ?

- _Perfect Crime_, dit précipitamment James.

- Excellent choix. Albus, prends-moi mon portefeuille. C'est là que se trouve mon médiator Hello Kitty. C'est un cadeau d'une égérie de _Playboy_. Sacrée nuit, d'ailleurs. Avant je le portais autour du cou mais j'ai arrêté le jour il s'est pris dans un ventilateur. J'ai failli y passer. Bon... Accrochez-vous bien.

Draco commença son solo en se mordant les lèvres. C'était presque une salve maniaque. James poussait des petits cris et Harry le regardait en retrait, les bras croisés. Dèsfois, Draco s'abandonnait à chanter :

_You wanna fuck with me, don't fuck with me _

_'Cause I'm what you'll be so don't fuck with me_

_If you had better sense..._

Harry grogna en entendant les paroles. Ses enfants étaient littéralement en transe comme s'ils avaient avalé un sac entier de sucre. Lily sautait sur le canapé et leur cris couvraient les pleurs de Scorpius dans la cuisine. Harry alla le prendre dans ses bras, regardant de loin le spectacle. Draco secouait la tête, désordonnant ses cheveux blonds.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8_

Les garçons crièrent en coeur, connaissant d'emblée les paroles de cette chanson. Draco fut comme possédé et se laissa tomber par terre en continuant de jouer. Il s'y croyait vraiment, pensa Harry d'un air blasé. Lorsque la chanson s'acheva sur une note étrangement longue, Harry pu admettre que Draco avait fait son petit effet.

- Tu en jettes ! s'extasia James. Il faut que tu viennes à mon anniversaire.

- On a déjà réservé les places et je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère apprécie que tu invites des gens à la dernière minute, contra Harry en berçant doucement Scorpius dans ses bras.

- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est Draco ! Ton sex-friend !

- Il fait quoi pour son anniversaire ? demanda Draco, soudainement curieux en se relevant.

- Tu ne devais pas faire des analyses salivaires avec Scorpius ? dit Harry.

- Ça peut attendre. Alors, vous le fêtez où ? Et tu vas avoir quel âge ?

- Je vais avoir 14 ans et on le fête au bowling, prononça piteusement James en rougissant furieusement.

Draco semblait avaler de travers et fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui se mélangea à un fou rire.

- Si tu n'écopes pas du titre de la soirée la plus ringarde, c'est que ton ange gardien est un bon, nargua Draco. Vous allez faire quelques strikes en buvant du milkshake avec une animatrice pour vous nettoyer le menton ? Ma parole, je ne savais pas que ça se faisait encore ce genre de soirée... Le pire, je crois, c'est quand les filles vont devoir mettre des chaussures qui puent. Elles t'en voudront à mort et tu resteras puceau jusqu'à ton entrée à la fac. Tu finiras comptable dans une boîte de suppositoires au bord de la nationale et plus personne ne se souviendra du fait que tu es le "Fils de". C'est ça la vie des enfants stars.

- En tout cas, le bowling a toujours plu à James, rappela Harry.

- Ouais, quand il avait cinq ans, répondit Draco du tac au tac. A quatorze ans tu... tu fais le grand huit sans tes vieux, tu vas surfer, tu t'amuses à embrasser les filles, tu sautes dans une foule en délire et tu détournes l'argent de tes parents. On ne joue plus au bowling !

- Le bowling est un sport à part entière.

- Et être buté c'est un sport à part entière, aussi ? siffla Draco. En l'emmenant au bowling, tu signes le suicide anomique de ton fils. Il lui faut une VRAIE fête. Avec des bières allégées, de la musique - de préférence un groupe qui viendrait ici, du colorant rose dans la piscine, des paillettes, une gogo danseuse qui sortirait du gâteau en topless. Enfin, une fête type vulgaire chic.

- Il n'a QUE 14 ans ! cria presque Harry. On ne fête pas son enterrement de vie de garçon.

- Tu sais ce que moi je faisais à quatorze ans ? s'écria Draco.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir, répliqua sombrement le cinéaste en regardant son fils aîné. On va fêter son anniversaire au bowling : ça nous permettra de réunir la famille et les amis. On n'a pas besoin du faste des fêtes californiennes. On veut un truc tranquille.

- Non, Draco a raison ! C'est _toi _qui veut tout ça, rétorqua James furieux. Moi je n'ai accepté que pour te faire plaisir. Depuis le... divorce, tu essaies toujours de nous faire plaisir. On le sait ça. Mais tu nous étouffes. On ne se voit plus aussi souvent qu'avant et ça me rend triste mais... mais on grandit. Et on t'en veut aussi - tous les trois. On t'en veut parce que tu ne t'es pas suffisamment battu pour obtenir la garde alternée.

Albus regardait ses pieds et Lily essayait de disparaître derrière le canapé.

- Tu n'es plus comme avant, finit James. Avant, tu ne te serais pas laissé faire comme ça. Maman aussi a changé. Elle ramène toujours des types bizarres à la maison. C'est pour ça que j'ai mal réagit en voyant Draco. Ça me rappelait trop ça. J'avais peur que tu deviennes comme elle.

- Pour nous, reprit Al, venir ici c'est censé être du repos. On doit se sentir... bien, juste bien, tu vois ? Il faudra du temps pour qu'on s'habitue, Maman et toi, à avoir quelqu'un d'autre. C'est tout. J'ai juste trouvé ça...

- Précipité, acheva son père. Oui, je sais et vous n'étiez pas supposé rencontrer Draco. Ce n'est pas... sérieux entre nous ; pas suffisamment sérieux pour que...

- Ce que veux vous dire votre père, c'est qu'on ne va pas se marier, clarifia Draco. Il n'y aura pas de problème d'héritage et je ne mettrai pas d'arsenic dans son café. Je vais vous laisser en famille. Avec Scorpius nous devons voir si nous en formons une. Bon, passez une bonne journée les gamins.

- Ken ! Tu ne peux pas partir sans me faire un bisou.

Lily était subitement sortie de sa cachette et se haussait sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre son visage en évidence. Draco déposa un léger baiser sur son front et prit Scorpius des bras d'Harry. Ce dernier eu un regard désolé.

- Bon, eh bien... à la prochaine, formula piteusement le cinéaste.

- Ouais, à bientôt. Je... Je te dirai si Scorpius est bien mon... Enfin, s'il est à plaindre ou non d'avoir mes gènes.

Harry lui lança un sourire encourageant. L'euphorie semblait soudainement être retombée et Harry et Draco semblaient mal à l'aise et les enfants les regardaient ouvertement.

- Al, tu veux bien t'occuper du bébé quelques minutes, lâcha finalement Harry. Draco et moi nous devons parler tous les deux. Tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'avais osé espérer que toi, tu oublierais. Mais c'est peine perdue. Enfin, tu es sûr qu'Albus est qualifié pour ce genre d'emploi ? Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant...

- Il a eu une petite sœur et personne ne peut être pire que toi avec les bébés, plaisanta Harry en l'entraînant vers le jardin. Ils s'en sortiront très bien. Regarde, Scorpius l'a déjà adopté.

Draco lui accorda raison tandis qu'ils traversaient la pelouse verte parfaitement tondue.

- Je ne te sortirai pas le numéro du mec contrarié qui t'en veux à mort, commença-t-il, parce que c'est pire. Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'écrire des horreurs pareilles et revenir doucereusement en me demandant de l'aide. J'ai trouvé ça déplacé et pas digne de toi. Mais je t'ai aidé uniquement parce que je tenais à toi et que... j'ai toujours été le con de service. Mais, maintenant, par respect pour moi et ma famille, je te demanderai de sortir de ma vie. Je ne veux plus que tu reviennes. Le message est très bien passé : nous appartenons à deux mondes différents et tu n'as jamais rien éprouvé à mon égard. Alors cesse de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé de faire semblant que je m'amusais et que... que tout ça ne me faisait pas mal. Mais, te voir là, t'amuser avec mes enfants comme si c'était naturel, alors que non. Pendant ces quelques heures, tu jouais un rôle comme tu l'as fait avec moi ces dernières semaines...

Draco lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry était paralysé et ne semblait pas répondre à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent et Draco prononça avec malice :

- C'était ça ou mon sexe pour te faire taire. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter en placer une, OK ? Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui c'était sincère. J'étais moi-même. Je n'ai pas fait semblant. Idem pour ces dernières semaines. Ce que tu as vu dans le mail, ce n'était pas moi ; quelqu'un s'est fait passer pour moi. J'aurais dû être plus prudent avec mes affaires. Jamais je ne t'aurais écris une horreur pareille. Si j'avais voulu vraiment te briser le coeur, tu ne serais plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Quand je fais quelque chose, je ne le fais pas à moitié.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer, grommela Harry. C'est Matheus ce "_quelqu'un_" ? Putain, mais quelle peste !

- Il était désespéré. Et puis moi aussi je t'en veux : tu n'as pas su reconnaître ma plume. Il y a une phrase qui aurait dû te faire tilter : "_Tu ne me mérites pas de toute manière : je suis trop bien pour toi_." Crois-tu réellement que je pourrais penser une chose pareille ? J'ai été le premier à te dire que j'avais très peu d'estime pour moi-même. Que... Que tu remettes en question tout ce qu'il s'est passé à cause de simples mots ça... ça m'a fait tout drôle, même si j'ai tout fait pour que tu t'éloignes de moi. Comprends-moi bien Harry, ce n'est pas simple de m'aimer. C'est douloureux et plein de risques. Si j'ai fait cette petite scène de rupture la dernière fois, c'était pour que tu trouves quelqu'un de bien. Moi, je ne pourrai pas te donner ta petite vie tranquille de trentenaire. Je ne pourrai pas me lever éternellement auprès de la même personne. Je ne pourrai pas te promettre d'être fidèle. Je ne pourrai pas être sérieux quand il le faudra. Je ne pourrai pas être digne de toi. Je ne pourrai pas... te rendre heureux. Je suis salaud, je resterai salaud. Mais j'ai essayé d'être différent. Ça n'a pas marché. Je suis trop fou et irresponsable pour toi. Je peux comprendre qu'on veuille connaître le grand frisson. Tous les deux c'était... enfin, il n'y a pas de mot.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et remua enfin les lèvres :

- Tu n'es pas le seul à faire des efforts, répondit-t-il calmement. Moi aussi j'essaie d'être digne de toi, d'être fou et un peu salaud. Je ne peux pas te mentir : ça me fait du bien tout ça. Je me sens... plus jeune à tes côtés. J'ai l'impression que le temps ne passe pas, qu'on le contrôle et que rien ne peut nous arriver. Je l'avais perdu l'insouciance et je l'ai retrouvé à tes côtés. Je trouverai cela dommage de devoir tout arrêter juste à cause de quelques incertitudes. Et... Et si tu ne prends pas le risque d'essayer, tu ne pourras jamais savoir ce que cela aurait pu donner.

- T'es un grand malade, Potter.

- Je sais. Pour le moment, on est juste sex-friend et si... si tu ne peux m'offrir que ça, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Tu pourras toujours t'en aller. Je ne te retiendrai pas.

- Tu me laisserais partir, répéta-t-il, stupéfait.

- Oui. Je te laisserais partir ; quand tu veux. J'aurais mal mais je me dirais que toi, toi tu vas bien. C'est l'essentiel. Je... Je ne pourrai pas te mettre en cage toute ta vie. Je l'ai compris, ça. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Draco baissa les yeux et souriait. Quand il releva la tête, il dit :

- C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'a faite. Bien avant celle du type de McDonald qui m'avait annoncé que j'avais gagné des hamburgers à vie.

De suite, Harry le pris dans ses bras et le serra fort. C'était idiot mais il avait eu envie de le faire. Il était soulagé, heureux et bourré d'espoir.

- Potter, tu broies mes vertèbres... gémit Draco qui essayait de se défaire de son emprise. Je sens que j'ai des os qui ont craqué. Au secours, Superman !

Harry riait dans ses cheveux en en respirant l'odeur. Rien d'autre sur terre n'aurait pu être plus parfait que cette journée. Scorpius. Le bain. Le jean. Lily et Ken. Sourire et éclats de rire. James et sa teen-party. Oscar Wilde. Al. La littérature et le cinéma. Le lait au chocolat. La Fender. Guns N Roses. Son Guitar Hero.

**A suivre**


	18. Faide et Freud

**Posté le** : 19 Janvier 2011. _Je n'ai pas des pensées très catholiques, des méthodes orthodoxes et des idées protestantes._

**Note de ma vie de merde** : Je crois que nous pouvons nous mettre d'accord : j'ai un énorme problème mental. Je dois aller me faire soigner. C'est prévu dans mon calendrier lunaire. Je crois que mes parents veulent me donner à la SPA. Ils en ont marre de ma répartie à deux mornilles et mon humour douteux. Je ne me supporte même plus ! Mais qui es-tu ? Je suis toi, voyons ! Ce matin, dans le miroir, en me brossant les dents, j'empruntais la voix de Golum en disant "_mon précieux_" et alternant avec "_mon amour_" [Cf. Le film 3, _Le retour du Roi_]. Mes parents ont très bien entendus. Plus rien ne les étonne. Je suis la marginale qu'ils ont rebaptisé "_Solitude_". Je suis leur fille ratée, leur prototype, leur rock-critique.

_Dairy's Scribenpenne_

**Bidule atrophié : **Merci aux reviews anonyme du chapitre précédent : _Sen No Suika, Vivi'o_. Et aux personnes suivant l'histoire sans se manifester.

Désolé de la coquille apparu dans le chapitre précédent : "_Scorpius_" à la place d'"_Albus_"

**A Camille - Livioute, pour ses prochaines études de psychologie : **"_N'ai crainte ma belle, aucune pensée ne peut être effrayante. Sauf si l'on s'appelle Draco Malefoy."_

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 17 : « Faide et Freud »**

* * *

Sous-titre : _Dialogue entre deux enfants sur fond de conversation d'adultes_

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Qu'est-ce qu'une faide ? demanda Albus en levant le nez de son livre d'histoire médiévale.

- Oh, Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout ne sait pas tout, nargua Draco en rangeant ses DVD de _Queer As Folk_. Une faide c'est une vendetta - pour te donner un équivalent. En histoire médiévale, la faide était un moyen de régler les conflits entre deux puissantes familles rivales. Tuer ou se faire tuer.

- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'une faide ? répéta Albus, semblant ne toujours pas comprendre.

Draco soupira et se leva. Il lui arracha son livre des mains et le jeta dans le feu de la cheminée moderne.

- Ceci est le début d'une faide.

- Mon livre ! cria Albus en sautant sur ses pieds. Tu... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- C'était toi qui voulait savoir ce qu'était une faide, se justifia Draco. Une faide c'est une vengeance. Après avoir brûlé ton livre, tu seras en droit de me faire une crasse à ton tour. Et après quoi, moi je serai dans la parfaite légitimité de te faire du mal.

Albus semblait perdre ses moyens. Il était en colère. Personne jusqu'ici n'avait osé toucher à ses livres.

- C'est le prix du savoir, banalisa Draco en retournant dans son rangement. Tu pourras dire à ton père quand il viendra te chercher que tu as appris un nouveau mot. Et rien ne vaut les exemples marquants. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un excellent pédagogue...

Albus alla grogner dans son coin. Il était près de 16h et le garçon passait l'après-midi en compagnie de Scorpius et Draco. Son père, Harry, avait dû accompagner ses deux autres enfants dans une représentation théâtrale qui n'intéressait en rien son cadet. Draco était assis par terre depuis une bonne heure et cherchait parmi ses DVD lesquels seraient à mettre hors de portée des enfants.

- Et comment se finit une faide ? continua Al, soudainement curieux. Je veux dire, si chacun se venge de l'autre... comment la paix arrive-t-elle ?

- Parfois, elle n'arrive jamais. Mais, la plupart du temps, un des clans paye une sorte de tribut pour les dommages causés. Chaque tête tombée a un prix en fonction de l'âge, du sexe, du statut et du sang. Ne fais pas cette tête Al, avant tout était marchandable. Même aujourd'hui... Bon, et si tu m'aidais à monter le berceau de Scorpius.

- Je suis nul en travaux manuels, grommela le garçon.

- Et si tu me prouvais le contraire ? Ça sera comme une partie de lego.

Albus haussa des épaules comme si cela lui était égal. Il déballa le carton et lu avec attention le plan indiquant de quelle manière s'y prendre. Mais Draco semblait déjà commencer.

- Tu ne lis pas le plan ?

- Le plan est en suédois. Tu lis le suédois, toi ? Et puis, sérieusement, on va le faire au feeling.

- Mais, et si tu te trompais et que le berceau se cassait pendant que Scorpius est dedans ?

- Je ferai un test en te mettant d'abord dedans, contredit Draco en comparant deux pièces en bois. Tu sais, être père c'est ne pas réfléchir mais agir. Enfin, je ne suis pas père... Je suis juste un géniteur. Scorpius n'a vraiment pas de chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme moi.

- James m'a dit qu'il aimerait t'avoir comme père. Il dit que tu es cool. Mais moi, je te trouve juste dingue.

Albus essaya de monter le petit sommier après avoir froissé le plan. Trente minutes plus tard, Scorpius sembla se réveiller de sa sieste. Draco l'avait installé dans un panier pour chat qu'il avait acheté dans un supermarché.

- Tu sais, tu devrais faire attention si les services sociaux viennent ici, prévint Al en vissant une pièce.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, esclave. Si tu finis de me monter le lit tout seul comme un grand, je te laisserai choisir trois livres de ton choix dans ma bibliothèque perso. Pendant ce temps, je vais sortir les mamelles pour nourrir le louveteau.

- Trois livres ? s'écria Albus, les yeux brillants. Même ceux pas de mon âge ?

Draco acquiesça en s'éloignant. Il mit un biberon à chauffer, le préparant d'une main pendant qu'il berçait Scorpius qui sanglotait.

- Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu chialer pour du lait ? interrogea Draco en fixant durement son fils. Un steak, je veux bien. Mais du lait... non mais sérieusement...

Enfin prêt, la tétine du biberon disparu dans la bouche de Scorpius. Ce dernier avait les yeux mi-clos, se laissant aller à la gourmandise. Draco surveillait parfois ce que faisait Albus. Le berceau prenait forme.

- Al, si tu fais le rot de Scott, je t'offre un CD de musique classique.

Le petit garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit le bébé dans ses bras.

- Tu as peur qu'il vomisse sur toi ?

- Je l'aime bien, mais j'aime encore plus mon tee-shirt.

Draco alla vérifier si le berceau était solide et le fit entrer dans son bureau.

- Ça sera la chambre de Scorpius, expliqua-t-il en déplaçant son bureau. Je vais vendre la plupart des meubles sur Internet, et monter mes affaires en haut. Ce n'est pas très grand mais il y a une grande fenêtre et c'est toujours ça.

- Tu ne veux pas déménager ? proposa timidement Al en le suivant, le bébé dans les bras.

- Déménager pour aller où ?

- Eh bien, dans un endroit un peu plus grand...

- Un endroit comme la maison de ton père, devina Draco avec un léger sourire. Je tiens à mon autonomie. OK, je ne suis pas le père le plus qualifié et je suis égocentrique. Mais je tiens à me débrouiller tout seul même si un môme de dix ans serait capable de faire mieux.

- J'ai onze ans !

- Ouais, peu importe. Un môme, quoi.

Draco réussi à caser le berceau contre sa bibliothèque. Quand Scorpius fit son rot en régurgitant un peu, il laissa à Albus le soin de le nettoyer. Draco monta lui-même dans le berceau en le secouant légèrement.

- Je crois qu'il tient, Al. Ramène le colis.

Draco ressortit en une grande enjambée et failli perdre l'équilibre. Il enleva le plastique qui protégeait le minuscule matelas et mis des draps. Al déposa délicatement le bébé dans son berceau puis il se précipita sur la bibliothèque.

- C'est comme être dans la caverne d'Ali Baba, déclara le garçon en se mettant à genoux pour découvrir les derniers étages. Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que ta bibliothèque te ressemble : il n'y a pas que des classiques.

- Bon, je te laisse choisir pendant que je commence à monter mes affaires en haut.

Al hocha vigoureusement de la tête et se mis à fouiller dans l'immense bibliothèque. A vrai dire, il aimait être ici. Son père ne le savait pas, mais il venait de lui faire un cadeau. Il était le premier de sa famille à mettre les pieds ici. C'était merveilleux. Draco vivait tout seul au milieu de son monde à lui, qu'il a créé juste pour lui, un monde de musiques, de livres, de films. Un monde d'homme ayant soif de connaissances. Plus tard, il voulait devenir comme ça. Draco revint pour prendre de nouveaux cartons et fit plusieurs voyages. Entre les barreaux de son berceau, Scorpius regardait attentivement Al qui triait dans les nombreux ouvrages. Vingt minutes plus tard, il s'écria :

- C'est bon, j'ai choisi.

- Ah, fais-moi voir, prononça Draco en tendant la main. _Fight Club_ de Chuck Palahnuik - ne le montre pas à ta mère. Il est plus violent encore que le film. _Chroniques_ de Bob Dylan - alors là, tu me fais plaisir, Al. _1984_ d'Orwell - eh bien, tu m'épates. Et... c'est quoi cette merde ?

- C'est ton livre.

- Ça je sais que c'est mon livre, rétorqua Draco. Mais pourquoi l'avoir pris ?

- Je voulais le lire.

- J'avais dit trois livres.

- Dans ce cas, j'enlève _Fight Club_ et je prends le tien à la place.

- Il n'en n'est pas question.

- C'est ma réponse à ta faide : tu ne peux rien faire. Tu es obligé de me donner ton livre et je veux une dédicace.

Draco le regardait avec des yeux ronds et prit son stylo noir qui traînait encore sur son bureau. Il ouvrit_ Fuck You _à la première page et grommela, le bouchon du stylo coincé entre ses lèvres : "_A Albus, le plus grand emmerdeur qu'il m'a été donné de rencontré en dépit de sa petite taille_."

Al rayonnait. Il prit ses quatre livres et les fourra dans son sac à dos.

- Maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Albus.

- On ne fait rien du tout. Moi je range et toi tu gardes Scorpius.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, Mary Poppins.

- Tu es vexé de t'être fait avoir par un enfant de onze ans ? suggéra Albus en donnant un jouet au bébé. En tout cas... moi je le serai à ta place.

Draco réprima un sourire et pris le masque de l'homme contrarié.

- Je lancerai une faide contre ton père pour t'avoir foutu dans mes pattes.

- Mais oui... on y croit tous... Tu n'oseras pas te prendre mon père car tu sais qu'il est incapable de se venger de qui que ce soit. Donc cela perdrait de son piquant.

- Et si tu allais préparer le goûter, hein ?

- Ce n'est pas aux adultes de le faire ?

- Pas dans cette maison, non. Tu sais préparer les cocktails ?

- Non.

- Eh bien, va me faire une potion magique et rapporte-moi un verre. Et je t'interdis de goûter.

Albus prit dans le frigidaire plusieurs bouteilles et versa des doses au hasard. Il apporta un verre à Draco et celui-ci apprécia le mélange :

- Russian Blanc, Vodka noire et... Despe ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Au fait, pourquoi Papa et toi vous ne vous vous mettez pas ensemble pour de vrai ? La dernière fois, vous nous avez dit que ce n'était pas sérieux mais... mais j'ai l'impression que c'est faux. Et puis tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais Rockritic.

- Et alors ?

- Alors tu es un peu celui qu'est censé détester mon père. Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se faire. J'ai vu ta page sur Wikipédia. Je ne l'ai pas montré à James. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que le détestable Rockritic et toi vous ne formez qu'un. Il va t'en vouloir. Je ne sais pas quand mais ce moment arrivera et tu lui diras quoi ?

- La même chose qu'à toi, que Rockritic est une part de moi-même, que ton père l'a connu et a pris le risque de voir ce qu'il y avait là-dessous, que l'animosité est enterrée et que... que je me suis lassé de l'utiliser comme victime. Je finirai par trouver quelqu'un d'autre comme cible. Il me faut une nouvelle Némésis. Sinon, la vie ne sera plus drôle alors si ton frère veut bien prendre le relai...

- Tu plaisantes ! Il t'adule carrément. Il a décrété que le Draconnisme devait devenir religion officielle de l'état.

- A ce point ?

- Il ne jure que par toi depuis que tu nous as fait ton show à la guitare électrique. Mon père est vert de jalousie.

- Ton père ? Jaloux de quoi ?

- Il n'a rien dit mais dès qu'on parle de toi, il semble... tendu. Il a peur qu'au fond on t'aime plus que lui alors qu'on a juste passé quelques heures ensemble.

- Je suis juste un phénomène de mode ; tu lui diras ça de ma part. Quand j'essaierai de vous piquer vos petites amies et petits copains vous m'apprécierez moins. Mais à part ma gueule d'ange et de mon vingt-deux centimètres, je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait être jaloux.

- Papa dit que tu es intemporel comme les Rolling Stone.

Draco fut soudainement pensif en finissant son verre d'alcool. Il sourit à Albus et lui fit un geste pour s'assoir avec lui sur le canapé.

- Et ça consiste en quoi le Draconnisme ? demanda-t-il au garçon.

- Eh bien, premièrement toujours refuser de grandir, ensuite être assez intelligent pour démonter quelqu'un en une seule phrase - je ne fais que citer James, et en dernier... je ne me souviens plus.

Draco râla ouvertement en s'étirant.

- Pour une fois qu'il y a quelque chose de positif à mon sujet, pesta-t-il. Déjà que le FISC m'a dans le collimateur depuis que j'ai fait une fraude il y a sept ans...

- Tu as fait une fraude au FISC !

- Bah cris-le pendant que t'y es ! Oui, j'ai fait de fausses déclarations d'impôts pendant deux ans parce que je voulais me payer des fringues de luxe. Je me suis faite toutes les fashion-week. J'ai même une photo avec Karl Lagerfeld. J'ai mangé des nouilles pendant six mois, mais je peux te dire que ça en valait le coup. J'étais là au premier rang en train de rêver. J'ai même souris à Anna Wintour. Elle est pire en vrai. Du style, Rockritic fois mille. A côté, je suis Gandhi. Elle m'a regardé de haut en bas. Je portais un costume signé Alexender McQueen. Elle m'a littéralement méprisé. "_Mauvais maintien_", a-t-elle dit. Mais sinon... j'ai craqué place Vendôme pour... pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui, un bracelet. Enfin, LE bracelet.

- Il coûtait combien ?

- De quoi refaire ta chambre et celle de ton frère et ta sœur. Mais maintenant, je m'en fiche. Grâce au film, je vais devenir riche et je pourrai me payer les fringues que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux. J'ai déjà fait du repérage. J'attends juste mon chèque. Au fait, ton père gagne combien par film ?

- Il ne nous parle jamais d'argent. Il dit que les chiffres ça monte vite à la tête. James a hâte de toucher son héritage mais moi, je m'en fiche un peu.

- Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? demanda Draco soudainement très curieux. Déjà une idée ?

Al se mordit la lèvre et le regarda, essayant de juger s'il méritait d'être mis dans la confidence ou non. Draco soutint son regard sans ciller.

- Je voudrais devenir chanteur mais...

- Laisse-moi deviner : Ton père ne voudra jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en contrebalance ce que ton père veut ou non ? Tu as beau avoir le même ADN que lui, tu n'es en rien sa propriété exclusive. Tu as le droit de faire tes choix et tes erreurs. D'un côté il y a les gens ayant des couilles - et bizarrement, ce sont souvent des femmes, et d'un autre il y a les lâcheurs, les cons, les handicapés des rêves. Tu sais, j'ai failli faire l'erreur de sacrifier ma vie pour plaire aux miens. Mais quand tu sens quelque chose en toi... tu ne pourras pas le refouler éternellement. Un jour, cela doit sortir. Un jour, tu vas te rendre compte que tu es passé à côté de ce qui fait de toi Albus et pas un autre. Tu as envie d'être toi ou celui que tes parents veulent que tu deviennes ?

- C'est facile à dire pour toi.

- Non, ça n'a pas toujours été facile, répliqua Draco. A dix-sept ans j'ai fugué pour ne pas être celui qu'on attendait. Et je ne regrette absolument rien. Ma vie, je l'ai mérité avec ses beautés et ses emmerdes. Tu vas te poser plein de questions. Mais se poser des questions c'est une excellente démarche. Il s'agit juste de savoir si tu aimes plus tes rêves ou l'approbation de tes parents - que tu choisisses l'un ou l'autre, tu devras sacrifier des choses.

Albus semblait réfléchir à toute allure.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur de ses rêves ?

- C'est normal, oui. C'est... humain ; profondément humain. Mais les rêves ça te maintient en vie de la même manière qu'un coeur qui bat. (Draco l'observa un instant et lui tendit son verre vide) Et si tu allais me préparer un autre cocktail pour te changer les idées ?

- Tu comptes m'exploiter encore longtemps ?

- Jusqu'à ce que ton père vienne te chercher, banalisa Draco. Tu m'en voudras si je me fais un joint ? Je... J'ai envie d'un bon joint depuis plusieurs heures. Tu pourrais me passer mon briquet ? Il doit traîner quelques parts sous les factures.

Albus finit par se lever à contre-coeur et fouilla dans la pile de paperasse.

- Tu n'as pas payé l'eau ni l'électricité ? s'écria le garçon en lisant en diagonale des factures.

- C'était Matheus qui se chargeait de ces trucs de gonzesses.

- Et comment tu fais pour...

- J'ai essayé de voler de l'eau à ma voisine par wifi. Ça n'a pas marché.

Albus eu une moue déçu et s'approcha de lui en faisant semblant de prendre son pouls.

- Du génie gâché par l'alcool, un mauvais père en puissance, une légère colique intestinale et de la prétention à revendre. Je ne vois qu'un remède : un bon coup de pied aux fesses !

- Hey ! Tu as onze ans.

- Et alors ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça normalement.

- Je m'en fiche. Ce qui est grave c'est que tu ne fais même pas d'effort pour ton fils...

- Je n'ai pas encore eu les résultats du labo alors ne t'avance pas trop, coupa Draco. Et puis, dans lequel cas où c'est mon fils, qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ? Changer les costards à mille dollars contre des tabliers et mon Smartphone pour un fouet à pâtisserie et... et changer mon sourire assuré dix milles livres contre une moue niaise à en chier de la brioche ? Ah, ça non ! Je resterai tel quel. Avoir un gosse ne m'empêchera pas de baiser - excuse-moi du terme - des gens contre des portes ou... ou négocier une contravention pour emplacement sur une place handicapée contre des services manuels douteux. Je m'en fous de tout, Al. Je ne vais pas me mettre à me préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Alors je bénirai la laborantine qui décrétera que Scott n'est pas mon fils et une fois ceci fait je pourrai... reprendre ma liberté.

Albus eu un air dépité comme s'il s'agissait d'un cas particulièrement grave. Il prit un carnet trouvé dans un paquet de céréales et un Crayola avant de s'assoir dans un fauteuil en cuir blanc.

- Tu veux en parler ? J'ai lu _La psychologie pour les nuls_ l'été dernier.

Draco haussa des épaules.

- Du moins que tu ne me demandes pas un cigare...

- Bon, alors... Je vais voir si Scorp-

- Scott, finit Draco.

- Si Scott dort et on pourra commencer à te psychanalyser et disséquer les tréfonds de ton âme. Enfin, même si je suis persuadé que ton âme est aussi profonde qu'un bol de lait.

Draco eu une tête scandalisée et murmura un "_Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre..._". Albus revint quelques instants plus tard, mis sa main sous son menton, se donnant un air intellectuel préfabriqué.

- Donc, où en étions-nous... Ah oui, votre dépendance à l'alcool. Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?

- Bordel, je vais me confier à un môme de neuf ans.

- Onze ans !

- Peu importe, Billy The Kid. Et pour information, une dépendance c'est ne plus se souvenir comment cela a commencé et comment cela risque de finir. Alors, mon premier verre, je ne m'en souviens plus. Ma première cuite c'était... c'était, je crois, dans un bar de strip-tease près de... Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important. L'important c'est que j'ai vomi sur le ventre d'une danseuse et qu'elle m'a foutu la baigne de ma vie. Je me suis retrouvé à quatre pattes dans une salle de bain miteuse à régurgiter ma bile en disant "_Bébé, m'laisse pas tout seul_." Des inepties du genre. J'avais dix-sept, je crois. C'était vraiment cool. Je me suis réveillé les quatre fers en l'air avec une femme de ménage qui essayait de récupérer le drap en Licra. La salope, elle m'avait volé mes fringues pour me faire payer. Je ne me souviens même plus à quoi elle ressemblait. Je me souviens juste avoir quitté l'hôtel sans le moindre fringue sur moi, nu comme un vers, à traverser la grande rue à la recherche d'un taxi. Un des trucs les plus dingues que j'ai fait. Si tu avais vu la gueule de mes parents quand je suis rentré à la maison. Ils faisaient un brunch avec une autre famille chicos de la Haute. Ma mère a arraché le rideau et m'a enveloppé dedans. Mon père a plié sa fourchette en deux. Sa tête valait un million de dollars.

- Tes parents, ils étaient comment ?

- Du style _La Petite Maison dans la Prairie_ en moins chrétiens et en plus riches. C'étaient deux hypocrites qui te donnaient tous les bons principes de vie par devant et ne suivait pas leurs dires une fois le dos tourné. Je les détestais pour ça. Ils me mentaient toujours et quand j'haussais la voix, ils disaient qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, que j'étais un enfant difficile. Ils disaient aussi que je n'avais pas à me plaindre. J'avais un patrimoine génétique tout à fait enviable, toutes les filles à mes pieds, héritier d'une grande fortune, préfet dans un grand établissement, un père qui pouvait me pistonner, une mère qui conservait les faux-semblant, une baraque avec véranda et piscine, une magnifique voiture pour mes dix-sept ans, des grands-parents qui me choyaient, une cousine complètement amoureuse de moi et de l'argent de poche hebdomadaire qui pouvait être le salaire mensuel d'un laveur de carreau. J'ai été élevé là-dedans. On m'a fait naître au Paradis. Tu te crois fort, supérieur, tellement intéressant... Mais une fois sorti de chez toi, tu te rends compte que le monde, tu ne le connais pas et que les autres ne te voient que comme une merde.

- Non, c'est faux. Tu n'es pas une merde, rétorqua Albus. Enfin, un petit bout de merde. C'est tout.

- Enfin bref, j'ai eu le droit à tout. J'étais fils unique, pourri gâté. Quand je faisais une bêtise c'était parce que j'étais trop gesticulant. Quand je cassais un objet c'était à cause de ma maladresse. Quand je foutais le feu à un meuble c'était ma curiosité maladive. Quand je criais c'était parce que j'avais un caractère bien trempé. Quand je m'amusais à avaler des cachets c'était à cause de mon goût du risque. Quand on me surprenait en plein plan cul c'était parce que j'aimais les expériences nouvelles. Quand on trouvait de la cocaïne dans mon oreiller c'était à cause de mes mauvaises fréquentations. Quand on me retrouvait à l'hôpital après une bagarre qui avait mal tournée c'était à cause de ces stupides voyous du centre-ville. Quand je ratais mes examens c'était à cause de Pansy Parkinson. Tu vois Scorpius, on m'a toujours tout pardonné, à tort et à travers. J'avais toujours le dernier mot sans même ouvrir la bouche. On ne m'a jamais foutu de raclé, on ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'était le bien ou le mal, on ne m'a jamais dit que je n'avais pas le droit de. On ne m'a pas inculqué le respect. J'ai dû apprendre ça tout seul.

- Tu en veux à tes parents d'avoir été laxistes avec toi ? Tu aurais voulu qu'ils s'investissent davantage dans ton éducation ?

- Oh, ça ils ont investi dans mon éducation : trois milles livres le mois. Ils m'envoyaient en pension. Je rentrais pour les vacances. Mon père faisait parti du conseil d'administration de l'école. Du coup, j'étais protégé à chaque écart de conduite. Pourtant, je dépassais les bornes. Je leur faisais des coups horribles à mes parents. J'ai eu des crises de démence. Ils disaient que c'était l'âge, que je me calmerai et que plus tard nous en rigoleront tous autour d'un coq-au-vin. Mais moi, moi je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Je voulais qu'ils se disent que j'avais un réel problème, que je n'étais pas gérable, qu'il fallait m'envoyer voir un psy. Tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi c'est payer... payer... payer et encore payer.

- C'était peut-être une sorte de... marque d'affection. Tu sais, on ne peut pas tous être aussi adroit avec ses enfants que mon père. Je le sais parce que quand je vais chez des amis je sens la différence.

- L'affection ne s'achète pas, à mon sens. Et cela est une horrible leçon de vie qu'on peut faire à un enfant. Tu sais, jusqu'à mes seize ans j'étais persuadé qu'on devait payer les femmes pour... Enfin, laisse tomber. Tu es trop petit pour comprendre ça.

- Oui et c'est bien une qualité. Parce que moi, je ne te jugerai pas.

- J'ai fait de nombreuses fugues, finit par murmurer Draco. Je suis parti plein de fois. Et... putain ces deux salopards jamais ils ne venaient me chercher. Ils envoyaient des privés faire tout le boulot et de faire photocopier des portraits à la police des enfants. Quand les flics me déposaient devant chez moi, ils se demandaient si je fuyais la propreté.

Draco eu une sorte de rire méprisant.

- J'aurais très bien pu crever dans un caniveau après avoir été violé par un pédophile. Rien n'aurait changé dans leur petite vie. Ils auraient dépoussiéré des photos de moi, versé trois larmes à Noël et on m'aurait oublié en essayant de faire un autre bébé. J'étais aussi remplaçable qu'une roue de 4x4. Tu ne sais pas toi, ce que ça fait que de dire bonjour et qu'on ne te réponde jamais... de... de devoir repousser tes limites pour te sentir vivant, de sourire alors qu'on en n'a pas envie, de respirer ce monde fade et d'avoir envie de... disparaître.

Draco tourna sa tête vers Albus et essaya de voir s'il l'effrayait. Mais le garçon le regardait patiemment.

- A un moment - je ne sais plus quand - je me suis rendu compte que jamais je ne pourrai être heureux avec mes parents. J'avais envie de partir. Cette envie qui me trottait dans la tête. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai pris quelques affaires et j'ai pris un avion pour Chicago. Je n'ai laissé aucun mot ni de coordonnés pour pouvoir me joindre. J'étais majeur. J'étais dans mes droits. Il paraît que ma mère est tombée malade après ma disparition. C'est un proche de la famille qui est venu me retrouver aux Etats-Unis. Il m'a supplié de rentrer. Il m'a dit que mon père était prêt à tout me donner. Mais moi, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer ; j'avais tout à Cleveland. J'étais amoureux. Et être amoureux c'était un sacré bon prétexte pour me venger de ce qu'ils m'avaient fait ; de créer une faide. Alors je lui ai dit de se tirer et de dire à mon père que j'aimais un mec. Oui un mec ! Pas une fille. Je jubilais d'avance de voir sa réaction... Je faisais tout pour le faire réagir.

- Et tu as su ce qu'il en a pensé ?

- Rien, comme d'habitude. Il s'en foutait. Il devait penser que ça me passerai, que j'étais un enfant capricieux et que quand je n'aurais plus une thune je reviendrai bien gentiment. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et il l'a eu dans le cul.

Draco marqua une pause, il respirait fort. Sa rancune revenait doucement mot après mot.

- J'ai une nouvelle fois tout plaqué pour repartir, plus loin, toujours plus loin. Je ne voulais plus qu'ils me retrouvent. J'ai fait des petits boulots. J'ai touché à tout. Au début, ce n'était pas simple, je rechignais tout le temps et je me faisais vite virer. Mais une fois le dégoût, l'engourdissement et l'insoumission passés, on devenait un sacré bon employé. Je n'hésitais pas à me salir. Les gens voyaient ma tête, il se demandait quel âge j'avais pour faire ce genre de boulot, me demandait si je n'allais pas à l'université... Moi, Draco Malefoy, l'élite de l'élite, meilleur élève de sa promo, employé à conduire, remplir et évacuer des camions citernes pour une ville de moyenne importance près d'Atlanta. J'avais les mains dans la saleté, mais j'aimais ça. Ce n'était pas par chez moi qu'on apprenait à se foutre dans la merde - au sens propre du terme. Je travaillais avec un immigré mexicain qui venait juste d'avoir ses papiers. Il ne parlait pas bien anglais mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'amusait ! Je dormais parfois chez lui, près de l'autoroute. Il avait une petite femme et une fille. C'était, pour moi, la famille parfaite. Une famille vraie avec toutes les saloperies de la vie qui allaient avec. Les ennuis pour payer les factures, les disputes, la maladie, le salaire trop bas, les prix trop élevés, l'école et cette putain d'odeur qui ne s'en allait pas. J'ai beaucoup appris en travaillant là-bas et j'ai très vite oublié aussi. (Draco s'allongea de tout son long dans le canapé) J'ai compris que le cinéma n'était pas fait pour moi, qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes et réelles que ça. Il y avait des plus belles choses sur terre que de sourire à une caméra. Sourire à une caméra c'est de l'hypocrisie, de la fausseté, la continuation même de ce qu'on m'a appris. Sourire en public et mourir en secret. Ne jamais montrer ses failles. _The show must go on_.

Amer, Draco joua avec l'anneau en argent qu'il avait glissé à l'annulaire gauche un instant avant de trouver une balle de tennis derrière le coussin sur lequel il avait la tête appuyé. Il prit la balle et la lança contre le mur d'en face à intervalle régulier en continuant de parler.

- Le cinéma, au bout d'un moment, me rappelait trop ça. Mes parents, eux, auraient pu avoir un Oscar. Moi j'étais trop... trop ancré dans cette putain de réalité. C'est horrible d'apprendre le mensonge de ses parents. Ça te fait mal au bide. Tu aurais voulu que cela soit un connard qui te l'apprenne ; mais ce connard, c'est ton père. Ton sacré et cher père. Celui à qui tu dois tout. Celui qui est censé être là pour toi, toujours. Oh, ça il était là mon père. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher le contraire mais... mais il y avait cette espèce de distance, ce fossé... comme si je n'étais pas digne de parler avec lui, de le comprendre, de partager des confidences de... de tout, tu comprends ?

Al acquiesça sombrement. Il faisait si beau au dehors. Albus aurait pu aller au parc et s'amuser comme les autres enfants, courir, jouer au volley sur la pelouse fraîche, regarder les insectes, manger une glace. Les trucs de gamins habituels. Mais il n'était pas un gamin ordinaire alors il écoutait d'une oreille d'adulte les problèmes d'un autre adulte.

- C'est dur de s'apercevoir que quoi qu'on fasse, quoi qu'on dise, on sera toujours à des milliers de kilomètres de nos parents alors que nous sommes toujours dans la même pièce, reprit Draco en gardant la balle de tennis sur son torse. On dit souvent qu'on éduque nos enfants par mimétisme et que la plupart des gestes qu'on a envers eux… nous les avons vu durant notre enfance. Je n'ai pas connu de couples autre que celui de mes parents. Je n'ai pas pu comparer et voir comment cela se passait chez les autres. Je n'ai connu que ça. Je sais que je suis du genre à tomber dans le panneau de la facilité. Dès que Scorpius pleure, je lui propose de l'alcool ou de se taire. Dès qu'il faut le bercer ou lui parler d'une voix douce, je… je me bloque. Parce que je ne sais pas faire ça. Mon père ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras ou même embrassé. Il ne savait pas faire non plus. Et je vois mal mon grand-père embrassé mon père alors… alors ça doit sans doute être héréditaire.

Albus griffonnait sur son calepin en l'écoutant. Draco continuait de fixer le pan du mur et s'amusait à faire rouler la balle avec la paume de sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'un massage abdominal. Il effectuait de lents cercles continus avant de reprendre la parole :

- Je serai capable d'embrasser la première paire de miches venues mais je ne pourrai pas embrasser mon fils. Pas aussi facilement du moins.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant, répondit calmement Al. Mon père, quand on dort chez lui, nous embrasse toujours avant de dormir. Lily sort toujours de sa chambre pour en avoir au moins cinq. James refuse de donner le sien et moi… bah moi, je le laisse faire. Un peu comme à l'église quand le prêtre donne sa bénédiction avant que tu ne retournes chez toi.

- Je ne crois pas en Dieu. Mais il semblerait que Dieu croit en moi. Une sacrée foi d'ailleurs pour me confier un bébé alors que je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il a dû se dire : « _Je vais donner une seconde chance à cet endiablé de Draco Malefoy afin qu'il se repentisse de ses pêchers_. » (Draco éclata de rire un instant avant de poursuivre) Sauf que, la luxure je l'ai dans la peau. La colère je l'ai dans les veines et je te passe les autres.

- Et tu ressens quoi pour Scorpius ?

Draco réfléchit un moment et dit :

- Rien. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. J'ai juste peur que cela soit bel et bien mon fils et que je n'ai d'autre alternative que de… faire avec. J'ai peur de l'avenir que cela implique et des décisions que je devrais prendre. Je vais devoir arrêter le « _moi, je_ » et me sortir les yeux du nombril. Toute ma vie… Toute ma vie, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Avec un bébé sur les bras, je viens de me prendre une claque. Il n'y a pas que moi dans l'univers. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça à un môme de onze ans.

- Je vois que tu te souviens enfin de mon âge ! s'écria Al. Tu peux tout me dire. Je suis comme mon père, en plus jeune, plus intelligent, plus beau et plus talentueux…

- Et plus bavard et prétentieux aussi, tempêta l'adulte. Le « _moi, je_ » est toujours d'actualité donc je parle et toi, tu te tais.

- Très bien, Capitaine !

Draco le fusilla du regard et lui envoya la balle de tennis à la figure que le garçon évita de peu en se baissant.

- Maintenant, j'ai perdu le fil. C'est malin (Draco sembla maugréer quelque chose) Ah oui ! Je me demandais pourquoi on ne livrait pas les enfants à dix-huit ans avec un kit d'obéissance instantanée.

- Mmh, je crois que cela s'appelle des droïdes, devina Albus avec une moue perplexe.

- Une dernière blague à mon sujet, ne comportant ne serait-ce qu'une once d'ironie allégée et j'appelle ton père sur le champ pour qu'il vienne te récupérer.

- Tu as encore besoin de moi pour te psychanalyser.

- Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand j'aurais besoin d'un gamin ? Non, ne réponds pas. Tu vas encore sentir l'ironie à plein nez.

- Sarcasme serait le terme le plus approprié.

- Et boum, dans ta face Malefoy, grommela l'écrivain. Je me gagaïse depuis que j'ai Scorpius. Mon vocabulaire se résume à « _Areuh Areuh_ » ou « _Gouzi Gouzi_ ».

Albus scruta le fond de ses prunelles et déclara :

- Mon père a dit que l'amour te brûlait, que tu en avais une peur affreuse. Je l'ai entendu dire ça à quelqu'un au téléphone. Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'amour ferait peur. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est vrai. Mais du peu que j'en ai vu à la télévision…

Draco aboya de rire en remuant sur le canapé.

- La télévision vend du rêve, pas la réalité. Même au journal télévisé, on ne trouve pas la vérité. Elle est partielle, fragmentée. L'amour, sincèrement, ça apporte quoi à l'homme à part un tas d'emmerdes ? Des disputes ? Des cœurs brisés ? L'amour ne sert à personne. Il nous dessert juste un peu plus… L'amour c'est comme une drogue : tu planes un moment et la rechute est plus douloureuse. L'amour c'est un putain de saut dans le vide sans élastique. C'est prendre le risque de se fracasser le crâne une fois au pied du mur. Je n'aime pas cette sensation de trop plein puis de vide qui se succède à une vitesse phénoménale. Je suis un control-freak. Je n'aime pas quand une situation m'échappe. Je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir me contrôler. Je suis mon propre maître. Mais en amour c'est… différent, je crois. En amour, tu n'es maître de rien. C'est… obscur. Tu connais le mot « _amour_ » mais tu ignores ce que cela implique – que cela soit sur du court ou du long terme. L'amour c'est le domaine de la non-maîtrise. L'amour c'est pour les fous, les désespérés, les lunatiques, les drogués, les amateurs de poésie, les midinettes et les gens de la télévision. C'est tout. Même Peter Pan n'a pas le droit à l'amour. Wendy s'énamoure de lui dans le Pays Imaginaire mais une fois dans la réalité, il ne l'intéresse plus. L'amour, c'est un fantasme pour les personnes trop jeunes et pour les personnes trop vieilles et trop cartésiennes pour s'accrocher à la religion. Il faut bien croire en quelque chose, non ? Peter Pan est fantasque, malicieux, plein de vie. Il peut avoir qui il veut, quand il veut… mais juste un moment, pas pour l'éternité. Juste quelques jours, quelques mois… jamais des années. Parce que… parce que la vieillesse lui ôte tout ce qui a de bien en lui. Avec les rides, il n'aura plus rien à offrir.

- D'accord mais, Peter Pan offre les plus beaux souvenirs de toute sa vie à Wendy, fit remarquer Albus en essayant de se remémorer le dessin animé. Elle ne l'oubliera jamais alors qu'ils n'ont passé que peu de temps ensemble. Par contre, je n'ai pas lu le livre alors ce que je dis n'est peut-être pas des plus fiable… Mais il y a un paradoxe là-dedans. Il lui offre des beaux moments éphémères – au même titre que la jeunesse, et pourtant, il est présent pour l'éternité.

Tout à coup, on sonna à la porte. Draco se redressa sur ses coudes et échangea un regard avec Albus.

- Ce doit être mon père, souffla le garçon. Je vais aller chercher mon sac à dos.

Draco se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Harry était clairement inquiet.

- Alors, ça c'est bien passé ? interrogea-t-il d'emblée.

- J'ai failli l'accrocher aux chevilles dans mon box mais… finalement c'est allé. On a trouvé un compromis. Il est parti chercher son sac. Où sont James et Lily ?

- Ils m'attendant en bas, dans la voiture. Ils se sont vraiment bien amusés. Ah, te voilà !

Albus ramenait la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et se plaça près de son père.

- Bon, eh bien… Merci de m'avoir dépanné… Je… Je me voyais mal laissé Al tout seul à la maison ou avec une nounou et…

- Ce n'est rien, trancha Draco. Je te dois combien ? ajouta-t-il cette fois à l'adresse du garçon.

- Oh, rien, répondit Albus avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu lui donnerais de l'argent ? s'étonna Harry.

- Il a fait du baby-sitting, répondit Draco.

- Tu as gardé le bébé tout seul ? demanda son père à Al.

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit et il répondit :

- Oui, j'ai gardé le bébé tout seul. Un grand bébé de trente ans et soixante-treize kilos.

**A suivre**


	19. Paparazzi, who ?

**Posté le : **22 Janvier 2011. Aujourd'hui, j'inventais des synonymes du mot testicules et je n'ai trouvé que "_les deux marraines_" et "_les citrons confits_" au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche. Je ne suis pas prête à me vanter en ce qui concerne la variété de mon vocabulaire. Par contre, je devrais déposer un copyright sur toutes les répliques mémorables de cette fanfiction. Je sens des envieux s'approcher. Nooon, ne coupez pas mes mains !

**Note : **Ahum, ah ouais, je ne l'avais pas encore sortie celle-là. Si vous souhaitez m'ajouter sur msn pour discutailler, c'est possible (si, je le jure !). Je suis régulièrement connectée et mon adresse est disponible sur... sur... (beug) mon profil ! =D

**Post-it : **Merci aux habituelles reviews anonymes : _Sen No Suika, Cdre_ (Qu'entends-tu par "marginalité supposée" ? Ça m'intéresse) et aux personnes ayant mis cette histoire en favoris ou alerte entre temps.

**BONNE LECTURE LES DRAGIBUS.**

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 19 : « Paparazzi, who ? »**

* * *

Sous-titre : _Gaga de toi, Ebola's Fever & Sunrise dans le dos_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« **Ma vieille tante Ursuline me répétait souvent que la roue tournait trop vite pour qu'on se sente chavirer et vomir nos tripes sur le voisin et que nos voisins pouvaient s'avérer être maniaques, refoulés voire même homosexuels sans que l'on en sache rien. Elle avait le tact d'un pachyderme et il semblerait que j'en ai hérité. Alors au lieu de passer par quatre chemins, je vais vous dévoiler le sujet de cet article : Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy ont une liaison. Surprenant. Glauque. Scandaleux. Immoral. Déviant. Transgénérationnel. Marivaudage. Sodomites et haussement de sourcils.

_Une liaison, vous dites _? Je vous vois venir. Il est clair que dans ce journal nous faisons des pastiches des articles de Draco Malefoy lorsque ce dernier était encore journaliste. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, ses propres armes se retournent contre lui, une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Alors que le film est en train de tourner en studio, Le très célèbre cinéaste s'exhibe aux bras de son tiers. Quelques clichés ont d'ailleurs été pris entre minuit et une heure du matin sur une période de quinze jours où Malefoy et Potter semblaient assez... proches. Assez proches, en tout cas, pour rentrer parfois ensemble.

Nous avons toujours su que la relation entre les deux hommes était plus qu'ambiguë. Il est vrai que, au vu de leur parcours, ils auraient toutes les raisons du monde pour ne plus s'adresser la parole. Quelle mouche les a donc piqués ? Goût du monsieur. Folie contagieuse. Transe hormonale. Sexe sauteur. Peu importe les raisons. Les faits sont là. Vidéo de surveillance à l'appui, Potter et Malefoy baisant comme des chiens contre un mur du studio. La Rédaction de ce journal vous fournit l'image en bas de page, avec un carré flouté pour cacher leurs parties. Ricanement et feu de joie. Salivement et excitation. Grognement et frustration.

Ma curiosité journalistique a été piquée quand je su que Miss Cho Chang n'avait plus contact avec le cinéaste. Je me suis alors demandé comment il détournait ses pulsions sexuelles. Et la réponse était là, sous mes yeux, comme une image sortie tout droit d'un porno amateur : Potter se tapait Malefoy. Rectification : Malefoy se tapait Potter - voilà qui est plus juste. Cela m'a scotché (et vous aussi sans doute) _mais comment résister à un si bel éphèbe blond de vingt-huit ans_ ? Amalgame entre Hank Moody - pour l'écriture, l'addiction aux drogues et la répartie** [Californication], **et Brian Kinney - pour la luxure, la nonchalance et l'indépendance **[Queer As Folk]** et le Joker - pour l'audace, l'originalité et le sadisme **[Batman]**, l'auteur de "_Fuck You_" semble irrésistiblement con. Belle gueule, certes. Aucune ride prématurée, je le concède. Mais un égo surdimensionné, je l'avoue.

On se souvient tous de sa séance de dédicace dans la fameuse librairie près de Tower Bridge où il aurait apposé sa signature sur le sein d'une femme de dix ans son aînée. Puis il aurait embrassé sa propre signature et en aurait léché les pourtours. Vidéo sur Youtube à l'appui. Ridiculement futile. Draco Malefoy est cet adolescent gauche et contestataire qui s'amuse de tout et rit d'un rien. On se demande même parfois comment un type comme lui a-t-il pu écrire une oeuvre aussi conséquente...

A côté, nous avons cet Harry soupe-au-lait, mièvre et condescendant. Amalgame entre Clark Kent - pour son côté héros et sa naïveté **[Smallville]**, Tinki Winki - pour sa simplicité d'esprit incroyable **[Teletubies]** et Jim Carey - pour son humour et son excentricité malvenue **[The Mask]**, le réalisateur du film _Woodstock, Terre de Feu_ semble irrésistiblement attiré par ce petit con de Malefoy. Collés l'un à l'autre comme un double esquimau, le cinéaste et l'écrivain semblent faire la paire. _Pourquoi se sont-ils mis ensemble ? Quel est l'intérêt d'une telle relation ? Depuis quand leur idylle dure-t-elle ? Est-ce que leurs proches respectifs sont au courant ? Comment leur famille et leurs fans vont-ils réagir ? S'agit-il d'un buzz ? Y-a-t-il contrat à six chiffres à la clef ? Est-ce un amour en or plaqué ?_

En plus de travailler ensemble, il semblerait qu'un coup de pub aiderait à faire entrer dans les starting-blog l'adaptation du livre "_Fuck You"_. Rien de mieux pour faire venir les petites gens qu'un scandale médiatique. _Rockritic est le mieux placé pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Est-il à l'origine de cette machination ? Pour combien Potter aurait-il donc accepté ?_ Beaucoup, sans aucun doute. En laissant planer le doute sur cette histoire, le cinéaste s'assure une couverture de Dom Juan du vingt-et-unième siècle. Cette année à Londres, en plus de la nouvelle collection John Galliano, l'homosexualité semble indéniablement à la mode. C'est un peu un atout fare des fashionistas. S'exhiber avec le troisième sexe est symbole de réussite. L'hétérocentrisme est ringardisé et marginalisé. L'homosexualité rapporte du fric. Même le pape le sait. Mais on ne le dit pas tout haut. Chuchotis dans la capitale. Murmure dans les rues. Rumeur entre les murs des immeubles. Silence dans le placard.

La Ginny - comme la baptiste Rockritic dans ses anciens articles - a manifesté son désagréable étonnement en apprenant la nouvelle ce matin. Elle serait prête à réclamer la garde exclusive de ses trois enfants selon des sources proches de l'ex-femme de Potter. Pourtant, ce dernier a déposé une requête il y a deux semaines auprès de la cour de justice pour obtenir la garde alternée. _Késako ? Sentait-il le danger arriver ? Que signifie ce chassé-croisé ? Quelqu'un va-t-il surenchérir et proposer de l'argent en échange des trois têtes d'enfants ?_

Bousculés par la nouvelle, les trois enfants doivent maintenant expliquer qu'ils ont deux papas à la maison. Enfin, que les médias VEULENT qu'ils aient deux papas à la maison car, pour l'instant, Potter et Malefoy ne semblent pas vouloir s'engager dans l'immédiat. Il est rare de les voir maintenant ensemble. Ils s'évitent soigneusement comme une chorégraphie répétée à l'avance à la minute près :

Quand Harry Potter arrive au studio pour les premiers arrangements, une flopée d'employés le rejoint. Deux heures après, arrive Draco Malefoy pour visionner quelques prises et corriger le script. Au même moment, Potter va en pause déjeuner. Au moment où Potter dépose son plateau, Malefoy prend le sien. Ils ne sont jamais dans la même salle et jamais seuls. Ils ne se voient presque pas, d'après les confidences d'un stagiaire. MAIS, on raconte qu'ils se voient une fois la nuit tombée tels deux papillons de nuit envoûtés par la tiédeur musquée.

_True or False_ ? Whatever. Ce que nous retenons de ce nouveau couple c'est qu'il est en passe d'être élu le plus sexy de l'année 2011.

**LILITH IN HELLDORADO - **version féminine et améliorée de ROCKRITIC. **»**

* * *

Harry et Draco lisaient la page du journal, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la cuisine du cinéaste. Les yeux de Draco étaient arrivés en bas de page et il buvait tranquillement son café corsé du matin. Harry était plus lent à la lecture - ou peut-être relisait-il des passages entiers depuis plusieurs minutes ? Il finit tout de même par lever le nez du journal et regarda sombrement son amant.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter ça une seconde fois, murmura Harry. C'est trop dur.

- Moi je trouve l'article sympa. J'adore la journaliste ! J'en suis complètement amoureux.

- Tu dis juste ça parce qu'elle t'a rajeunit de deux ans ! fit remarquer le cinéaste.

- Peu importe la raison pour laquelle je l'adore, elle fait parler de nous. C'est une excellente chose.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement besoin de ça en ce moment. Quand tu sortiras de chez toi et qu'une nuée de photographes accompagnera le moindre de tes faits et gestes, que tu ne pourras même plus circuler librement, qu'on te posera des questions insultantes et que... et que ta vie privée se réduira à ce qu'il se passe dans tes toilettes, je peux te dire que tu n'auras qu'une envie : sauter par la fenêtre. Je veux bien laisser courir le bruit qu'on le fait pour l'argent si cela t'arrange, mais tout de suite, on nous sautera à la gorge pour demander combien. Je n'ai pas envie que ma vie privée devienne l'encre de la presse à scandale. Je veux... une vie _normale_.

Harry semblait en colère. En colère qu'on s'introduise dans sa vie privée, qu'on le juge, qu'on mente sur son compte et ses intentions. Il en avait marre qu'on dissèque ses pensées, qu'on donne des suppositions à sa place, qu'on s'approprie ses mots et qu'on devine à l'avance ses gestes. Furieux. Il était furieux.

- Elle a dit qu'on allait être élu le couple le plus sexy de l'année, finit par dire Draco d'un ton compatissant. Ce n'est pas super ça ?

- Oh, c'est sûr ! Ça vaut le détour, répondit l'autre ironiquement. Sérieusement Draco, comment peux-tu tolérer ce genre de choses ?

- Lilith le dit elle-même : la roue tourne. Avant c'était moi qui critiquais, maintenant je dois subir. J'ignore si je suis prêt ou si j'ai la maturité nécessaire mais… peut-être qu'à deux, cela sera moins pénible à supporter. A deux on pourra les faire tourner en bourrique, s'amuser à se contredire en public, s'afficher et en profiter outrageusement, faire hurler de rage ton ex-femme et… Il faut voir les choses du bon côté. On va arrêter de se faire du mal à lire les magazines pourris qui nous infligent une torture optique gratuite et se mettre à lire du Tolstoï ou du Griffin. La presse à scandales tire vers le bas plutôt que d'élever l'esprit…

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? se moqua Harry. Mon Dieu, je sors avec un schizophrène.

- Qui a parlé de sortir ensemble ?

Harry le regarda par-dessus sa tasse et déclara après avoir avalé une gorgée de café mocha :

- Tu squattes chez moi, tu joues à ma console de jeux, tu regardes des films sur ma télé, tu as laissé tes notes concernant le film sur mon bureau, tu laisses traîner tes petits papiers un peu partout, tu empruntes mes fringues et mes chaussures, tu me voles des accessoires, tu dévores mes provisions et a décrété que la moitié du frigidaire t'appartenait d'office, tu dilapides les bonbons de mes enfants, tu te prends pour Dieu – mon Dieu, tu fais en sorte que mon monde se limite à toi et tes caprices d'enfant star, tu traînes dans mon lit plusieurs matins dans la semaine… Tu veux que je continue où on s'arrête là ?

- Vas-y continue, charria Draco en prenant une poignée de céréales au chocolat. J'ai hâte de voir de quelle manière ta pensée va être avortée prématurément.

Harry le regarda sévèrement avant de reprendre :

- Je te soupçonne de voler mes céréales aussi, de piquer des trucs dans les placards parce que tu n'aimes pas faire les courses, tu n'arrêtes pas de baver sur ma voiture par derrière et me dire par devant qu'elle est hideuse, tu t'épiles dans ma salle de bain, tu m'envoies un MMS tous les matins pour me demander si tes fringues te vont bien, tu m'harcèles de mails où tu parles de la Vierge dans de longs paragraphes, tu as déjà choisi ta place sur mon canapé, tu as changé le code pin de mon portable qui était la date de mon premier film contre ton prénom. Et… Ah oui, hier soir tu m'as carrément léché la joue en prétextant marquer ton territoire. Alors excuse-moi mais je pense que l'expression « sortir ensemble » est plus qu'appropriée.

Draco fut songeur et continuait de mâcher ses céréales au chocolat.

- Je continue de penser que nous ne sortons pas ensemble, rétorqua Draco. Je suis juste un virus qui s'installe ou… des morpions à des poils pubiens. Voilà ! Je suis ton morpion.

Le cinéaste se leva, résigné devant une telle mauvaise foi. Il mit tout dans le lave-vaisselle et Draco s'écria :

- Et les MMS tous les matins c'est juste parce que je me sens mal dans ma peau !

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? Continue de te payer ma tête, je ne dirai rien… T'es juste qu'un sale vantard qui aime s'exhiber avec ses fringues et sa gueule d'ange. Tes vêtements – enfin, mes vêtements – hors de prix, sont comme une seconde peau pour toi. Maintenant, je ne sais même plus quoi me mettre…Et si tu comptes t'installer ici comme un virus ou un morpion, peu importe, tu vas devoir obéir à certaines règles.

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses… pouffa Draco en lui jetant une poignée de céréales à la figure.

- D'abord, on ne lance pas de nourriture à table. Ensuite, on ne traîne pas dans son lit jusqu'à 13H30 sous prétexte qu'hier c'était la baise du siècle. Si je t'écoutais, tous les soirs c'est la baise du siècle… Je ne veux pas que tu emploies des mots grossiers devant mes enfants si tu les croises. Je ne veux pas que tu leur parle sexe ou drogue. Je ne veux pas que tu les retournes contre moi ou les embobine dans tes combines à deux balles. Je ne veux pas que tu laisses traîner tes lettres de suicide dans le salon ou ton roman épistolaire entre un camé et une bonne-sœur nymphomane. Tu imagines si quelqu'un tombe dessus ? Je veux aussi que tu arrêtes de confier Scorpius à des nounous et que tu t'en occupes un peu. Ça te ferait du bien et à lui aussi. Et si tu pouvais, accessoirement, arrêter de me parler comme si j'étais un pruneau dénoyauté, ça serait sympa.

- J'aurais dû être prêtre : ça aurait été plus marrant de me taper tout le monastère, maugréa Draco en débarrassant son bol.

- Je sais… c'est pour ça que tu es athée et bisexuel.

- Tu sais comment m'avoir je dois l'admettre, concéda l'écrivain en se dirigeant vers le salon où il avait entreposé un monticule de paperasse. Je mords à l'hameçon et toi tu n'as qu'à remonter la ligne.

Harry lui embrassa le cou tandis que Draco commençait à ranger ses affaires. Le cinéaste monta au premier et alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Plusieurs minutes après, il s'habilla avec le peu de vêtements qui se trouvaient encore dans sa penderie. Il ouvrit son sac noir contenant des CD avec enregistrement de certaines séquences du film et y trouva une liasse de feuilles quadrillées couverte de l'écriture de Draco.

Draco s'invitait vraiment partout.

« **EBOLA'S FEVER** » était griffonné dans une marge, en rouge, souligné deux fois. Il y avait une quinzaine de pages – tout au plus. Des phrases entières avaient été rayées, raturées, des ajouts s'emmêlaient aux suppressions, du vert entouraient des mots et renvoyaient à d'autres paragraphes. Parfois, il y avait des notes tracées au feutre noir comme « _Vérifier sur Google la date exacte_ », « _Acheter tel livre_ », « _Commander sur Internet ce disque_ », « _Tu étais sérieux quand tu as écrit ça_ ? », « _Lol, BIG JOKE. Je me fais rire moi-même_ », « _Mon Dieu ! Mon personnage est aussi salopard que moi_ ! », « C_'est nul. A enlever _», « _Préciser _», « _Trouver un synonyme de couilles sans qu'il soit vulgaire ou anatomique_. »

Harry tourna la première page et lu un texte qui avait été criblé de ratures. Draco avait dû longtemps travaillé dessus et le texte nécessitait encore certaines mises au point.

* * *

**« Chapitre 1 : Rolling Stones »**

Fucking good, Bitch. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans et je sens la musique. Je me laisse aller en à peine quelques secondes. Il fait soudainement chaud et j'ai la fièvre. La fièvre du rock qui me fait suer comme un maniaque dans la fosse. Et la langue des Rolling Stones glisse sur ma peau. Elle flirte avec mon myocarde et titille toutes mes connections nerveuses jusqu'à me tailler la pipe du siècle. Je ferme les yeux et murmure les paroles en même temps que Mick Jagger. J'arrive à jouir en fermant les yeux. Je m'imagine la brume des cigarettes et l'odeur de l'alcool fort des studios d'enregistrements. Je parviens sans trop de peine à visualiser les partitions, valant désormais de l'or, éclairées par la lumière dégueulasse d'une lampe côtoyant les capsules de bières, les rails de coke et autres paradis artificiels. Sobre, la musique est moins aimable.

Tu crois que même après mille et une écoutes, la musique t'appartient. Mais jamais tu ne peux la choper : belle à en crever, cette connasse commet l'adultère depuis des décennies. Sautant de génération en génération, tu te surprends à trouver _Wild Horses _dans le baladeur de ta gamine. La clameur des souvenirs et des grattements de guitare monte en toi comme des salves de sanglots. Ça te fait penser au temps qui passe... passe... passe : tu deviens décrépis, tu rapetisses, tu vois les bébés rockers débarquer. Tu étais à quelques concerts des Stones, mais les Stones, eux, n'ont pas vieillis. Les jeunes se déhanchent toujours autant sur les musiques de Satan. Ils connaissent par coeur _Dead Flowers_. Transgénérationnel. Ça t'émeut. Ça te fait chialer comme une gonzesse : _I Got The Blueus_. The sweet blueus...

Mais finalement, le Beau dans la musique - avec un putain de grand B - c'est de savoir qu'elle sera toujours reprise mais jamais égalée. En réalité, je ne suis plus un adolescent et je réécoute _Sticky Fingers_ dans mon bureau. En 1971 j'avais déjà dix-sept ans et j'ai pris trois résolutions dans ma vie : devenir rock-critique, appeler mon premier fils Keith et continuer de bander devant _Sticky Fingers _jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

On dit souvent que la musique adoucit les mœurs. Mais _Sticky Fingers_ avait comme unique dessein de les pointer du doigt : il n'y aura pas d'after Stones pour les gamins des 70's. En bref, c'est l'histoire de quelques branleurs qui ont réinventé le rock'n roll : les plus belles découvertes se font souvent par hasard. Un médiator, des baguettes, une voix, quelques joints et parties de sexes plus tard, jailli de l'écume de la musique _Stincky Fingers_.

* * *

En-dessous, Draco avait écrit quatre mots qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir, mais – contre toute attente – semblaient servir de mémo : « _Cactus – Salamandre – Banane – John Lenon_ ». Harry arqua un sourcil et lu un second extrait.

* * *

**« Chapitre 2 : The Who**** »**

_The Who_ ? Je débarque à la maison. Ma femme m'attend en broyant le noir de son café. Elle brasse de l'air, des mots vides de sens et d'importance. Elle ne moud plus aucun grain de folie depuis quelques années. Elle me regarde enlever ma veste et prendre dans le frigo la bouteille de jus de pamplemousse. Elle m'observe derrière sa tasse fumante. Tasse fumante que je lui avais envoyé à la gueule il y a cinq jours. Il lui reste de vilaines plaques rouges. Mais je m'en fous. Ce n'est pas ma femme que j'aime. Enfin, si, je l'aime. Non, je ne le l'aime plus. Ce que j'aime ce sont les souvenirs qui sont attachés à sa personne - ma jeunesse gâchée, j'aime ma maîtresse encore plus et le rock'n'roll davantage. Question de priorité.

Ma femme me parle d'un dîner demain soir, de la petite et de son rhume, de son patron sexiste, des courses bientôt finies, de mes CD à ranger dans le salon. Je la coupe à ce moment-là. J'ai une sainte horreur du ménage. Encore plus s'il s'agit de mes affaires ; de mes belles petites affaires. Que lui a donc fait le tee-shirt de Muse ? Que lui a donc fait ma photo de Jimmy Hendrix à Woodstock ? Que lui a donc fait mon bordel intimiste ? J'arque un sourcil.

- Ranger ? Et pour quoi faire ?

Elle me regarde un long moment, partagée entre dire l'évidence et se taire de peur que je ne réagisse trop mal. Ma femme, elle n'est plus celle que j'ai connu il y a des années. Ma femme est pâle, fade, sans vie. Ma femme s'est assombrit quand elle a mis au monde notre petite fille. C'est sa seule lumière. Ma femme me trouve immonde. Ma femme ne dit plus rien. Ma femme est hypocrite. Ma femme, je la baise pour dissiper ses soupçons. Ma femme, je l'aime. Je l'aime encore sans le savoir, sans le vouloir, sans l'admettre enfin.

- Elle est comment ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix neutre.

Je m'arrête dans mon geste que d'ouvrir la bouteille de jus et fixe son regard étrangement éteint. Elle a pleuré.

- Who ?

- Ta maîtresse, réplique-t-elle, agacé par la légèreté du ton que j'emploie. Elle est comment ?

- Eh bien, elle aurait été une belle brune pulpeuse s'il s'agissait d'une femme. Chérie, ma maîtresse, c'est un homme.

* * *

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et Harry sursauta. Sans faire exprès, il froissa la feuille qu'il était en train de lire et Draco fit vite le lien avec ses affaires.

- Toi aussi tu es devenu un paparazzi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Non, je... j'ai vu ton écriture sur quelques papiers et j'ai... c'est la curiosité, je l'avoue. Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas important, lâcha Draco en se laissant tomber à côté sur le lit. Alors, tu en as pensé quoi ?

- Eh bien, c'était... comment tu dis déjà ? Ah oui, bandant !

Harry semblait rayonner et Draco en profita pour l'embrasser. Draco avait le goût du chocolat. Il se délécta de la saveur de sa langue un long moment avant de se séparer de lui à regret. Harry le regarda puis le tira par le bras.

- Viens, dit-il. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Draco sauta sur ses pieds et le suivit. Ce dernier tempêtait d'être trainé comme un enfant. Ils descendirent dans le sous-sol de la villa londonienne et s'arrêtèrent devant la vingtaine de sièges bordeaux. Harry saisit la télécommande et l'écran descendit par lui-même.

- Que manigances-tu ? souffla Draco en observant le dispositif se mettre en place.

- J'ai trouvé une bande originale d'un film magnifique par hasard. J'ai la bande. Reste là. Je vais lancer le film. Peut-être que tu le connais...

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il était tourné vers un objet archaïque chiné on-ne-sait-où et des bribes sonores s'échappaient doucement des enceintes. Draco voyait des prénoms s'inscrire sur l'écran en lettres blanches sur fond noir.

- Oh, un Munrau ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant le nom du cinéaste. J'ai le titre du film sur le bout de la langue...

- Laisse-moi vérifier, susurra Harry en lui attrapant le visage pour l'embrasser.

Il captura les lèvres de son amant et s'en délecta jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Draco lui murmura le titre du film contre la bouche. Un mot s'échappa de la douce barrière de ses lèvres en même temps qu'un fredonnement de plaisir : "_Sunrise_". Harry se permit un léger sourire en le mordillant légèrement. Dans leur dos, le film jouait les premières notes de sa bande son. C'était un portrait idyllique d'un village autour d'un beau lac où les prismes argentés de l'onde se reflétaient sur les maillots des baigneurs et plaisanciers. La lumière blanche immaculée joua dans les cheveux blonds de Draco alors que ce dernier approfondissait leur baiser.

- C'est _Sunrise_, n'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir.

Harry se retint de rire et pressa son corps contre le sien. Leurs langues s'amusaient l'une avec l'autre comme les enfants qui barbotaient près de l'eau dans le film. Le coeur d'Harry effectua plusieurs ricochets quand les doigts de son amant allèrent se balader sous sa chemise bleue nuit.

- Oui, c'est Sunrise, confirma le cinéaste en reprenant son souffle entre deux baisers. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

- Non, répondit calmement Draco bien que sa respiration soit haletante. Et je ne risque pas de le voir ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Un éclat de rire suivit cette phrase. Il enleva la veste de Draco délicatement ; idem pour son tee-shirt couvert d'un portrait de Marilyn à la Andy Warhol. Draco arborait un sourire tentateur et ne lâchait ses yeux verts qui continuaient de briller dans le noir.

- Et après, Potter ? argua-t-il tandis que le cinéaste défaisait les boutons de son jean. Et après ? Tu vas me prendre contre le tapis bordeaux de ta salle de cinéma ?

- Non, je ne suis pas une traînée, voyons, roucoula le cinéaste avec un sourire faux. _Tu_ vas me prendre contre le tapis bordeaux de _ma_ salle de cinéma.

- Mmh, petite salope aime être prise contre des surfaces inconfortables ? Je prends en note, plaisanta Draco en déboutonnant la chemise de son amant avec une lenteur mesurée. Tu aimes les portes, les murs et maintenant les sols ? Ça devient intéressant...

Il embrassa sa clavicule et descendit jusqu'à la naissance de son torse. La lumière du film en noir et blanc zébra sur leurs peaux tièdes. On entendait le clair ronflement de la machine et les images sautaient dans l'écran. Tout à coup, Draco balança Harry en arrière comme s'il s'agissait de deux danseurs de tango.

- Par terre ? murmura-t-il en guise de confirmation.

- Oui, par terre. J'ai vérifié si on avait passé l'aspirateur. Tu es allergique à la poussière, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu pousses même dans le détail ? ronronna Draco tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

- Fais-moi tomber de plaisir. Je veux devenir raide dingue. Je veux le grand huit.

- Je risque de te prendre au mot, plaisanta Draco en le lâchant.

Harry tomba durement contre le sol en un bruit sourd et sa tête heurta la moquette. Draco éclata de rire en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui. Il déboutonnait son pantalon sans pouvoir réprimer son rire.

- Tu as failli me tuer ! se révolta Harry en passant une main à l'arrière de son crâne. Tu as une idée bien particulière du romantisme, je dois dire.

- Alors ne dis rien. Ce soir, bébé, je vais te faire bander aussi sûrement qu'une pilule bleue.

De la poche arrière de son jean, Draco sorti un carré d'aluminium et le coinça entre ses dents tandis qu'il faisait glisser le pantalon d'Harry sur ses hanches.

- Tu as remis ton médiator Hello Kitty autour du cou ? Tu n'as pas peur de te prendre dans un ventilateur ?

- La peur c'est pour les cons. Moi, je ne veux plus avoir peur. Je ne veux plus me battre contre l'irrationnel.

Ses paroles se ponctuaient de baisers sur le torse d'Harry qui soupirait d'aise en emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait même pas combien de minutes de film s'étaient jouées.

- Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être une lycéenne qui se fait prendre à l'arrière d'une voiture dans un cinéma en plein air, grommela Harry sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire qui se jouait sur ses lèvres.

- Attends, laisse-moi imaginer, décréta Draco en fermant les yeux un moment. Brune, pulpeuse, 95B, jambes de rêves, jupe de majorette, wonderbra rouge et un grain de beauté près des fesses... Mmh, j'imagine très bien oui... Tu peux continuer...

- Et tu t'appellerais Jeff. Tu serais un Quaterback macho qui ne jure que par KFC. Du genre, 1m5 d'envergure, 1m90 de hauteur et un beau 25cm de longueur. T'imagine là...

- Mmh, vas-y continue. La marque de la voiture.

- Une... Continue de me caresser là ; ça fait du bien. Alors, la marque de voiture, je voyais plutôt une... une... Mmh... une...

- Une ? répéta Draco en mordillant son téton. Si tu dis une mauvaise marque je te laisse planter là. Fais gaffe à ton choix.

- Tu es le Diable en personne, susurra Harry au creux de son oreille. Alors j'aurais les pieds déposés sur l'habitacle d'une Honda.

Sans attendre, Draco lui mis une droite magistrale.

- J'étais en plein fantasme américain et toi tu me fous une Honda ! cria-t-il. Une Honda ! Putain, une Honda... Tu me déçois, Potter. J'ai débandé sec.

- Et si tu arrêtais de me frapper, me caresser, me frapper et me re-caresser je pourrais peut-être me concentrer ? En plus, me demander un modèle de voiture dans un moment pareil, c'est vraiment fourbe de ta part.

- Ta gueule. Baisons.

Harry le tira par la chaîne en argent portant son médiator et l'embrassa violemment. Il lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et Draco soupira de béatitude. Au fond, il était peut-être sadomasochiste. Le carré d'aluminium contenant la capote était dans le poing serré de Draco. Quand son autre main parcouru le visage d'Harry, ce dernier fut presque heureux qu'il utilisa sa droite. Car à sa main gauche se trouvait un anneau. Son anneau en argent.

- Il n'y a pas d'échec. Juste des succès modérés, formula Harry.

- Quoi ? grogna Draco.

- C'est ce qu'il y a gravé dans la bague.

- Je ne savais pas.

Il enleva la bague et l'observa à la lumière de l'écran de cinéma. Les lettres creusées miroitaient dans la pénombre.

- Maintenant, c'est ma bague, déclara Draco en plaçant ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de son amant. Une objection ?

- Non, votre honneur.

Enhardi, le brun caressa la courbure de ses hanches passant et repassant sur quelques centimètres de sa peau où il le devinait plus sensible, provoquant en lui des tremblements. Il contourna son nombril en passant également la paume de sa main sur son abdomen. Les yeux gris du jeune homme épiaient le moindre de ses gestes.

Déjà, une file pellicule de sueur les recouvrait. Une goutte roula sur la tempe de l'écrivain et Harry la suivit des yeux. Il y vit des milliers de visages semblables aux siens. Et dans l'ilot cendré qu'était les pupilles de son amant, son reflet comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Beau dans le plaisir. Et c'était ça, leur secret d'alcôve… Ils faisaient l'amour comme au cinéma, dans un cinéma.

La main de Draco se balada jusqu'à son entrejambe et il le caressa à la surface de son boxer au rythme des répliques suaves des acteurs sur grand écran. Harry en voulait déjà plus : son corps parlait pour lui. Il s'arqua un instant et étira ses jambes tout en voulant imbriquer leur bassin l'un dans l'autre.

Les boutons du jean de Draco étaient défaits. Ils effleuraient parfois la surface du boxer de son amant comme un énorme piercing à la langue. C'était ce genre de détail qui menait droit à l'orgasme.

- Attends, murmura Harry en descendant de quelques centimètres le jean de Draco. Le frottement était horrible.

- Dis plutôt que tu vas jouir précocement rien qu'à l'idée de te taper un mec plus jeune.

- Si j'avais voulu me "_taper_" quelqu'un de plus jeune, j'en aurais pris un de vingt ans, pas plus, rétorqua-t-il.

- T'es qu'une belle salope. Et je te signalerai que niveau ardeur sexuelle, j'équivaux un jeune de vingt ans. Largement.

- Mmh, oui je vois ça, dit Harry d'un ton appréciateur en glissant sa paume le long de l'entrejambe de son amant.

- Alors, t'en penses quoi ? dit-il avec un sourire goguenard. En plus, je l'ai parfumé ce matin.

Harry fut saisit d'un éclat de rire et reposa sa tête au sol dans un bruit mat. Il tira Draco par la fente de sa braguette ouverte, forçant leur bassin à entamer un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Finalement, Draco ferma les yeux un instant en poussant un râle d'impatience.

- Je vais me faire dessus, dit-il d'une voix lointaine. Il faut arrêter ça.

Lentement, il fit rouler le tissus du boxer d'Harry sur ses hanches et l'envoya balader au loin. Il fit de même pour ses propres vêtements et leurs peaux nues se retrouvèrent en contact, brûlantes, moites, avides de caresses.

- Putain, j'ai tellement envie de toi, chuchota Draco au creux de son oreille en caressant le torse légèrement musclé de son amant, pinçant par moment ses boutons de chair.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure sensuel, froid et sucré comme la caresse d'une feuille. Il déposa alors ses lèvres dans son cou et se mit à mordiller sa fine parcelle de peau afin d'y apposer sa marque. Il était à lui. La trace de ses dents présentes sur son corps. L'empreinte de ses doigts sur ses flancs et celle de ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et caressa ses cheveux bruns. Son regard se perdit dans les méandres que formaient ses mèches noires jais. Puis il s'attaqua à un énième baiser. Un baiser, d'abord chaste, qui devint de plus en plus fougueux. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se repoussèrent comme une lutte sans merci. Lorsque leur respiration leur fit faux bond, leurs poumons comprimés par un vide d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent à regret se regardant étrangement dans la moiteur de la salle de cinéma.

Draco le regarda intensément puis déposa alors deux baisers sur les paupières de son amant, recouvrant deux magnifiques émeraudes. Harry gardait les yeux fermés et savourait la légèreté de ses lèvres se posant sur la peau fine. Il aurait pu devenir aveugle, là, dans ses bras, contre ses lèvres. Il aurait pu perdre la vue, l'ouïe et l'odorat, le toucher puis le goût. Il aurait pu tout perdre dans les bras de Draco. Il aurait pu tout lui donner car il y avait tellement à y gagner...

- Et après Malefoy, murmura Harry. Et après ?

- Profitons des moments présents qui nous sont offerts.

Draco fit glisser sa langue le long du torse de son amant tandis que celui-ci se soulevait au gré de ses gémissements. L'écrivain passa rapidement sa langue sur toute la surface du fièrement dressé et se mit à le mordiller légèrement, prenant bien garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Harry suffoquait de plaisir tant cela était intense. Finalement Draco le prit à pleine bouche, ayant au préalable suçoté le bout qui était resté coincé dans son palais et le faisait rouler tantôt sur sa langue, tantôt sur la paroi intérieur de ses joues. Il entama une petite série de va-et-vient sur la virilité d'Harry qui palpitait dans sa bouche. Avant que ce dernier n'atteigne le point de non-retour, Draco cessa de le torturer.

Harry semblait tétanisé et luisait de sueur. Ses épaules tressautaient et sa respiration se faisait plus bruyante encore qu'à l'ordinaire comme après une course éreintante. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées comme après un ou deux bons rails de cocaïne.

- Je suis sûr que même ton assistante ne peut pas faire ça, s'enorgueillit Draco en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Même après être passée sous le bureau pendant des années.

- Je te donne le poste si tu veux, gémit Harry tandis que ses hanches commençaient par onduler. Avec... tous les privilèges.

- Mmh, tentant... très tentant.

Sa main descendit sous ses testicules, jouant avec un instant puis effleurant son intimité. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser au gré de la bande sonore du film passant des notes joyeuses d'une fanfare à un air sinistre de violon. Harry gémit de concert lorsque le plaisir l'emporta sur la douleur causée par l'intrusion. Draco alla aussi profondément que ses longs doigts le pouvaient, atteignant parfois des recoins peu explorés. Il criait de plus en plus fort sous la pression du plaisir, le liquide amoureux s'écoulant avec davantage de volume au fil des minutes. Draco observait chacune de ses réactions avec une attention scrupuleuse, notant chaque détail dans un recoin de sa mémoire. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui plaisait et ce qu'il trouvait désagréable sans le dire, les endroits où il était plus sensible, les autres où presque rien ne se passait etc. Draco mima l'acte sexuel en un doigté lent et mesuré puis accéléra le rythme en se mordant les lèvres.

Derrière eux, l'écran vira au noir ne laissant apparaître que des paroles tracées en blanc dans ce film muet de la fin des années 20. L'obscurité les engloba et leur seul repère devint ses doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui. Harry se laissa aller et tenta de trouver un appui, un support moindre et ses doigts éraflèrent la surface duveteuse de la moquette. Des lueurs jouaient dans ses yeux. Même les lumières allumées, il était certain d'avoir pu devenir aveugle là, sous le coup de l'émotion et du plaisir.

Les doigts de Draco heurtaient un point, ce même point, ce putain de point depuis de longues minutes déjà. Enfin, pour Harry, avec la lumière éteinte, le plaisir semblait durer une éternité. Il ne lassait pas de la sensation grisante, de perdre pied.

Le dialogue retranscrit sur l'écran s'acheva alors que la langue de Draco en quémandait un d'une toute autre sorte. Harry se laissa embrasser. Il repassa sa main tremblante par le désir dans ses cheveux afin d'en demander plus. Draco l'interpréta à sa manière : son autre main se balada sur son sexe, calquant son rythme sur celui imposé par ses doigts. Harry se cambra violemment. Il mordit les lèvres de Draco sans même le vouloir. Ce dernier y passa et repassa sa langue, goûtant son sang et sa salive. Peu à peu, Draco ralentit la vitesse de ses gestes jusqu'à ce que cela ne devienne plus qu'un effleurement. Ses yeux gris étaient révélés à la lumière du jour factice de Sunrise. Harry déglutit tandis que les doigts de son amant quittaient son intimité. Draco les lécha devant les yeux ébahis de son partenaire. Doucement, il fit passer sa langue sur son index ainsi que son majeur sans le quitter des yeux.

- T'es glauque, laissa échapper Harry en le regardant étrangement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. L'endroit le plus sale du corps humain, c'est la bouche. Ta bouche, la mienne, celles de toutes les personnes que nous avons embrassées dans notre vie. Ma bouche contre la tienne. Ta langue autour de la mienne. C'est fini : nous sommes déjà crades, alors autant continuer encore un peu...

L'écrivain captura doucement ses lèvres. Malgré l'intensité de l'acte, Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à enlever de sa tête les quelques instants précédents : Draco léchant ses doigts…

Le sexe gonflé de Draco était appuyé contre son ventre. Inconsciemment - ou consciemment ? - Draco se frottait lentement en grognant. Il avait les yeux mi-clos par moment, emporté par la danse suave de leurs bassins.

Au bout de longues minutes de lente torture, Draco écarta doucement ses cuisses et s'allongea pleinement entre celles-ci. Le corps d'Harry parlait au sien. Il lui disait "_viens, maintenant, tout de suite_" et d'autres palabres muettes. Il suçotait la gorge offerte de Draco et ses doigts s'emmêlaient avec les maillons de sa chaîne en argent. Un gémissement profond franchi la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'Harry sentit son sexe appuyer contre son anneau de chair. Il entama une lente progression, attendant que la douleur se dissipe.

Harry avait déposé ses mains sur les avant-bras de son amant afin de l'attirer plus profondément. C'était une invitation au plaisir. Encore un peu plus, toujours plus, plus, pensa Harry sans le quitter des yeux. A ce moment-là, Draco eu un regard chargé d'étincelles et il préféra regarder ailleurs. Harry fronça des sourcils mais son visage se détendit quand une vague de plaisir déferla au creux de ses reins.

- Regarde-moi, gémit Harry. Je t'en prie, regarde-moi.

Draco consentit finalement à exécuter sa prière et se perdit dans ses deux lacs d'absinthe presque dissouts. Il le regretta quasiment aussitôt. Parce que les yeux et le corps d'Harry ne mentaient pas, ils ne pouvaient plus mentir... Harry faisait l'amour. Et peut-être Draco aussi. Peut-être, il ne savait pas ; il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il ne fallait surtout pas savoir. Aussi, Draco entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, retenant ses souffles de bien-être de justesse. Le bruit mat de leurs peaux s'heurtant l'une à l'autre agrémentait la mélodie s'échappant des haut-parleurs.

Frénésie des corps. Chaleur de son home. Intimité étroite. Cambrement et jeux de jambes. Langues impétueuses. Mains baladeuses. Confusion de l'esprit. Mouvements lestes du bassin. Amants laconiques. Lèvres ensanglantées. Ses lèvres brûlent. Son cœur explose. Orgasme démoniaque. Jardin d'Eden souillé. Satan a pêché.

Rockritic en Terre de Feu – un brasier amoureux.

**A suivre**


	20. ROCKRITIC

**Posté le :** 25 Janvier 2011. _Le continuum espace-temps : ne plus savoir où est le début de la fin._

~ Dernier chapitre de la fanfiction !

**Note : **MERCI à toutes les personnes ayant suivit cette fanfiction. C'était une histoire qui m'a vraiment plus lors du processus d'écriture et j'espère que - malgré des passages où j'en ai perdu certains en route - vous en garderez un bon souvenir. C'était pour moi une occasion d'exploiter les personnages différemment, de leur donner un nouveau visage et des profondeurs parfois inconnues. Je me les suis approprié quitte à les rendre parfois OCC. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aurait préféré que cela ne s'arrête jamais - et j'en suis très flattée - mais humainement parlant, je ne suis pas le type qui écrit _les Feux de L'Amour_ sur 35 ans ou l_'Odyssée _et que sais-je encore... Il valait mieux que je vous fasse jouir avant que l'excitation ne retombe. Et, personnellement, je vais être sincère avec vous : cette histoire me servait juste à tuer le temps avant d'attaquer le tome 2 de mon roman. J'avais besoin d'une pause et je l'ai faite avec vous. J'ignorai si cela allait plaire ou non : j'ai pris le risque et aujourd'hui j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. Je ne me suis pas forcée pour certains passages, je n'ai pas... eu du mal. Non, tout est venu se placer comme une évidence. Et c'est donc une fin évidente - et imminente aussi - que je vous propose.

_Dairy's Scribenpenne._

**Post-it - the last one : **Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews pour le chapitre précédent. J'ai eu la tête ailleurs avec la reprise des cours à la fac. Je me contenterai de mettre vos pseudonymes ici MAIS, promis, je répondrai aux prochaines reviews. Je n'y manquerai pas._ L'existence d'une vie, Lula's Lullaby, Miruru-Sensei, Daelys, Fallen Angel of the Dark, MlleGanou, Coralie-chan, KillieX, Sebarrya, Yuya777, Sati-San, Aleks, Serdra, Livioute_ & à tous les autres lisant.

* * *

_La musique est l'héroïne des danseurs, l'extasy des âmes-neuves et la cocaïne des vieux au seuil de la mort._

**Clef de Sol : - SPARKS de Coldplay - WATCH ME BLEED de Scary Kids Scaring Kids - ****THE WOLF de Eddie Vedder - DUST IN THE WIND de Kansas - ****FOREVER de Ben Harper -**

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 20 : « ROCKRITIC »**

* * *

Sous-titre : _Le Maine, Terre des Eaux_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leurs respirations haletantes se mêlaient l'une à l'autre. Les doigts d'Harry étaient toujours perdus dans la chevelure blonde de son amant. Il sentait son souffle contre sa peau nue. Draco déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule barrée d'une trace de morsure. Sa tête était posée contre son épaule en une caresse apaisante. Harry lui embrassa le front et ferma les yeux. _Sunrise_ tournait encore sur l'immense toile de cinéma. Il entendait la musique, sentait les couleurs jouer sur ses paupières closes. Soudain, un léger rire s'éleva dans la salle de cinéma.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je t'ai foutu une sacrée trempe quand même, murmura Draco en continuant de rire. En plus, tu n'as rien dit... Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, on m'aurait rendus la pareille.

- Je commence à te connaître : les coups de poing c'est une marque d'affection pour toi, non ?

Draco ne répondit rien et regarda une minute ou deux du film. Ses yeux gris s'adaptant à la faible lumière que dégageait l'écran. Les personnages semblaient danser au milieu d'une foule compacte. Le bruit gagnait du terrain et le coeur d'Harry battait un peu plus fort. Finalement, Draco se redressa et glissa sur le côté. Il enleva le préservatif et alla le jeter dans la poubelle au fond de la salle. Harry resta là, allongé sur la moquette bordeaux, puis consentit à le suivre lorsque son amant franchi la porte de la salle de cinéma privée. Harry entendit Draco entrer dans la salle de bain du premier et refermer la porte derrière lui. Le cinéaste se figea dans l'escalier.

Alors c'était ça ? On baise et c'est fini ? On baise, on se salit et on va vite se laver ?

Tu t'imaginais quoi, pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Qu'il allait rester blotti dans tes bras jusqu'à la fin du film, qu'il s'émeut de la scène finale, qu'il te serre la main comme dans un vrai couple, qu'il t'embrasse amoureusement et te dise que tu es le plus beau ? Qu'il te dise que...

Harry préféra arrêter de penser et s'allongea sous la couverture de son lit. Il ferma les yeux afin de s'empêcher de verser des larmes inutiles. Il entendait le rideau de douche couler et Draco... Draco qui devait se frotter vigoureusement afin d'enlever chaque trace de lui, son odeur, sa semence.

Quand le clapotis de l'eau cessa enfin, Harry se retourna, offrant son dos à la penderie. Draco viendrait certainement chercher des vêtements propres et il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas voir son dédain, sa froideur et son indifférence. Il garda les yeux clos quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Draco sentait l'eucalyptus. Il passa près du faux endormi et ouvrit la penderie. Il s'habilla. Harry entendait les froissements de tissus. Puis quelque chose sembla être déposée sur la seconde table de chevet. Harry se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa bague en argent. Draco avait déjà ouvert la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Elle ne me va pas, répondit calmement Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux après s'être retourné. Je vais te rendre tes affaires dans la semaine. C'est vrai... je m'installe un peu trop dans ta vie ; ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Harry se redressa, l'air affolé.

- Tu... Tu vas me faire _ça_ ? Tu me baises, tu prends ta douche et mes fringues et tu te tires ? J'ai déjà vu plus original comme sortie.

- Arrêtes, s'énerva Draco. Tu m'avais promis que j'aurais le droit de partir quand je le voudrais, que tu ne chercherais pas à me retenir. C'était des jolis mots vides de sens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu disais ça juste pour flamber ?

Harry se passa une main sur le visage, l'air perdu.

- Je pensais que tu ne partirais pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite... Pourquoi tu dois toujours partir quand cela vient à peine de commencer ? Pourquoi tu me repousses constamment comme ça ? J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une roue de secours, la solution de facilité, la bonne poire qui encaisse tout et paie les pots cassés. J'en ai marre d'être gentil, de... de... devoir tout supporter et fermer ma gueule. C'est tellement facile pour toi. Tu fais ce que tu veux quand tu en as envie. La vie doit être tellement belle vue de ton côté.

Draco referma la porte et s'appuya dessus en soupirant.

- Non, la vie n'est pas simple - même de mon côté. Si je pars c'est parce que j'en ai besoin. Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec toi. C'est tout.

Harry joua avec son bracelet du bout des doigts, essayant d'encaisser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait l'air si... sincère. Et c'est ça qui faisait mal plus que tout : entendre la vérité dans sa voix. Draco ne rigolait pas. Il ne jouait plus.

- C'est comme ça que tu as dit au revoir à Pharell, demanda soudainement Harry avec défi. C'est comme ça que tu as failli dire au revoir à Matheus ? C'est comme ça que tu t'y prends avec moi ? Et qui sera le prochain, hein ? Tu coucheras avec en sachant pertinemment qu'il t'aime et que toi tu t'apprêtes à le jeter après avoir pris ton pied. Tu te formaliseras à ça, tant que toi...(Il sa voix se brisa) tant que tu es à l'abri. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un salopard... un grand handicapé du coeur aussi. Mais ça, tu dois certainement déjà le savoir.

- Je ne te permets pas de dire ça. Tu ne me connais pas.

Harry eu un rire presque mauvais et s'exclama :

- Comment pourrais-je connaître l'homme qui se ferme à tout, même à moi ? Tu veux que je te dise ce que je sais de toi après tout ce temps ? Tu veux...

- Je veux que tu la fermes, trancha Draco. C'est tout. Je veux que tu te taises, que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour un homme meilleur que moi sous prétexte que tu acceptes les responsabilités, que tu arrêtes de faire ta victime alors que tu savais à quoi t'attendre en te lançant dans une histoire _avec moi_... Je ne veux plus entendre un mot. Je veux _vraiment _que tu te taises.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la chambre. Draco avait désormais le menton levé vers le plafond, les deux mains jointes dans le dos. Harry avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse et réfléchissait à toute allure. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était sur le point de perdre Draco. De toute manière, qu'aurait-il de plus à lui dire ? Draco savait déjà tout, ou presque.

- J'ai quitté Pharell parce que... parce que ça a toujours été moi avant les autres, finit par dire Draco. Et aujourd'hui je te quitte parce que ça sera toujours moi avant toi. Tu m'en voudras toujours. Tu me traiteras d'égoïste, de salopard et cela deviendra une sorte de refrain. Ce petit refrain aura un accent de vérité. C'est vrai, je suis comme ça. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Est-ce que j'arriverai à changer un jour ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à évoluer ? Tu dois croire aux trucs bidons comme "_si on veut, on peut_" ou... ou que le temps finira par agir sur moi, que tout est possible, qu'on n'a encore rien essayé. Mais moi, j'ai le mérite de me connaître un peu et... et toi aussi je te connais un peu. Si je reste avec toi, je vais vraiment te faire souffrir. Je vais draguer ouvertement sous ton nez, je vais te crier dessus, je vais t'ordonner de faire des choses dont tu n'as pas envie, je vais être immonde... Tu vas me détester mais tu resteras avec moi parce que tu entretiendras l'espoir d'un jour nouveau. Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Toi, tu vas sombrer dans la dépression et moi, je ne verrai pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. (Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure) Si je reste avec toi, dans un mois ça sera beau. Dans deux mois, ça sera parfait. Dans trois mois, ça sera intense. Dans six mois, ça sera tranquille et dans un an ça sera la routine. Peut-être qu'on passera le cap des un an, peut-être pas... J'en sais rien. Mais si on atteint les deux ans, on commencera par se disputer régulièrement. Dans deux ans... dans deux ans, je commencerai à te frapper. Dans trois ans, tu apprendras la loi du silence. Dans quatre ans, tu partiras parfois te réfugier ailleurs parce que je ne suis pas tenable. Dans cinq ans, on commencera par te résonner. Dans six ans, tu me quitteras. Et au bout de la septième année... Je me tuerai parce que tu me manqueras trop.

Draco tremblait. Peut-être même avait-il envie de pleurer. Mais il restait là, à fixer le plafond de peur que ses barrières ne s'écroulent en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de... de se battre contre sa propre nature. Je me sens si... limité, déterminé. Je suis un objet fini auquel il manquerait une case. Je ne peux rien faire sans cette pièce et je me retrouve bloqué. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais terminé à dix-huit ans. Je ne veux pas... déteindre sur toi, que tu vois de quoi je suis capable quand je vais mal, que... que tu comprennes qui je suis réellement.

- Et tu crois que j'ai le choix, murmura Harry. Tu crois que moi, je peux partir ? Tu crois que j'arriverai à te quitter aussi facilement ? Toi... Toi, si tu en as envie ou besoin, tu es libre de me quitter. Mais moi, je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai pas.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pourras pas ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas. Ça va t'effrayer et tu vas partir pour de bon, répondit-il. Je sais que... que ça arrivera - bientôt même. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher de rêver du jour où tu reviendras.

Il se tu avant de reprendre d'une voix plus faible :

- Tu reviendras quand tu m'aimeras plus, c'est ça ? Tu reviendras quand tu éprouveras des choses moindres et qu'il n'y aura plus de risque pour toi ?

Draco quitta l'entrée de la chambre et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Il effleura la main d'Harry et prononça :

- Je reviendrais si un jour je suis prêt, mais ne fonde pas trop d'espoir en moi.

* * *

**« **_Je trouve que votre rêve d'océan est très beau. Je connais un très bel endroit sur Terre où l'on peut se jeter à la mer. Le Maine. J'ai découvert cet endroit après avoir quitté le film Woodstock, Terre de Feu. Et là, devant mes yeux c'était Le Maine, Terre des Eaux. C'était... exactement comme dans vos rêves. Alors si un jour vous devriez vous jeter à l'eau : allez là-bas. En plus, ils y font d'excellents homards. Et il y a la maison de Stephen King ! Pour la personne exceptionnelle, en tout cas, j'espère que vous trouverez quelqu'un au Maine. Je pense qu'il y aura plein de belles femmes prêtes pour une romance au bord de l'eau. Faites juste attention à ne pas vous noyer. Vous noyer de passion._

_Aimer, c'est un peu ça, non ? _**»**

**[Mail de ROCKRITIC reçu le 4 Avril à 04 : 27]**

L'odeur salée de la mer pénétrait dans ses poumons. Les vagues s'abattaient avec fracas avec un rythme régulier, un peu comme une respiration grave et lente. C'était de l'eau à l'infini... Le calme, le désert aquatique, peu de voiliers à l'horizon. Les oiseaux s'entrecroisaient dans l'immensité du ciel. C'était bleu partout.

Harry voyait la mer la toute première fois, comme dans son rêve. Sa paume se balada sur le phare blanc et il regarda l'océan s'écraser contre les pierres se trouvant en contre-bas. Des mouettes fondaient en piquer afin d'avaler des poissons qui se baladaient près des récifs. Des amas d'algues flottaient à la surface de l'eau et s'emmêlaient aux rochers. C'était exactement comme Draco l'avait promis. Parfait.

- Tout le monde est prêt. Nous n'attendons plus que vous.

Harry acquiesça sans même regarder Samantha. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina que la caresse du vent était les bras de Draco qui l'enlaçaient. Mais ce n'était que du vent. Il était au Maine, tout seul alors qu'il était entouré d'une multitude de gens. L'équipe du film venait de terminer de tourner l'adaptation de _Fuck You_. On défaisait les tentes, on rangeait le matériel dans d'immenses caisses et tout le monde riait - heureux et grandis de l'expérience qui venait de s'achever. Le cinéaste prit une longue bouffée d'oxygène.

Draco n'était même pas là. On racontait qu'il s'offrait une vie princière à Dubaï. Sans même fermer les yeux, Harry le voyait très bien tout vêtu de blanc, entouré d'un harem d'hommes et de femmes à la peau mat.

Là-bas, il doit être heureux. Il doit certainement profiter de sa récente fortune, pouvoir écrire sur des paysages saisissants, trouver du personnel dévoué pour Scorpius et lui, avoir des boutiques de luxe à porter de main, aller dans de grands hôtels, fréquenter des gens immensément riches et voir chaque soir le soleil tomber dans la mer.

Une mer chaude, dorée, contraire à celle qu'Harry regardait en ce moment. Il déglutit péniblement en pensant à la distance qui les séparait. Pas les kilomètres ni même le temps. La distance de... de ce petit truc trop fort qui les avait unis il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cette petite chose qui commençait à prendre forme. Ce petit tout qui n'a finalement abouti à rien.

Des semaines, des mois et toujours rien. Silence radio. Draco n'existait plus. Il ne restait que sa signature sur les contrats, son odeur sur ses vêtements, ses papiers échoués au fond de son sac qu'Harry gardait précieusement.

Cela serait peut-être un motif pour se revoir, pensa Harry tandis que son coeur se serrait.

Il se détourna du visage bleu de la mer et rejoignit l'équipe près du rivage. Caleb avait ramené son chien durant le tournage. Un magnifique labrador noir qui répondait au nom d'Eight. Le chien profitait de la plage un dernier instant, trempant ses pattes dans l'eau glacée avant de faire demi-tour en courant. Caleb prenait des photos en riant. Il prenait des photos du Maine, Terre des Eaux et cela donna le mal de mer à Harry. Pour les besoins du film, l'acteur s'était teint les cheveux en blond pâle et il avait eu l'illusion de voir Draco là, juste là, sur la plage. Mais ce n'était pas lui, juste un leurre.

Harry s'arrêta et sourit tristement. De dos, Caleb pouvait être prit pour Draco. Et même de près, quand il avait ses lentilles grises... Ils se ressemblaient tellement que le tournage avait été difficile, émotionnellement parlant, pour Harry. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Caleb jouer, chaque fois qu'il le voyait rire sur le plateau ou s'entraîner dans les loges, il croyait être propulsé onze ans plus tôt quand Draco tentait sa chance.

Caleb se retourna et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Un sourire que jamais Draco ne lui avait lancé.

Heureusement que le film se termine, pensa Harry, sinon j'allais devenir fou à lier.

- C'est magnifique ici ! cria Caleb pour que sa voix soit plus forte que celle portée par les vagues. La mer me fait du bien : ça me rappelle l'Australie.

- Tu vas être content de retourner chez toi, hein ? répondit Harry.

- Ma famille me manque, oui. Mes amis et ma copine aussi. Pas vous ?

- Mes enfants me manquent, c'est sûr... Heureusement qu'il y a _Skype_.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Caleb en grimpant les nombreux rochers. Vous avez l'air ailleurs.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, un danger sourd grondait aux oreilles d'Harry. Caleb lui rappelait trop Draco. Ça lui faisait mal, si mal...

- Je... J'ai fait quelque chose ? demanda doucement l'acteur en se plaçant debout face à lui.

Harry lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et recommença à marcher vers la plage.

- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Vous êtes peut-être fatigué mais vous ne vous défilerez pas ce soir ! s'écria Caleb en le rattrapant. Willis a prévu une super fête surprise. Bon, OK, ce n'est plus une surprise mais… si vous ne veniez pas, il serait très fâché et il dira – encore une fois – que c'est de ma faute.

- Très bien, je viendrai si Willis a déjà tout prévu.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé. Il aurait pu me castrer. Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable…

Caleb se retourna et regarda Willis fumer avec Samantha en riant. Willis n'avait pas obtenu le premier rôle. Le jour de l'audition finale, ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur Caleb – même Draco. Mais ils auraient été fous et aveugles de ne pas accorder une chance au talent naissant du new-yorkais. Alors ils lui avaient proposés un second rôle : Pharell. Willis avait tourné avec Caleb la scène où il le prenait en stop – le fameux trajet entre Toledo et Cleveland. Ils avaient dû feindre la proximité, l'alchimie, jusqu'au bord d'un lit.

Cette partie-là avait été délicate. Caleb se bloquait toujours, pensant à sa petite-amie. On les avait autorisés à garder leurs sous-vêtements. Harry avait stipulé qu'il s'arrangerait pour les plans. Les scènes nues faisaient parti de leur travail d'acteur mais Harry n'estimait pas judicieux de leur forcer la main. C'étaient déjà des rôles pas simples à endosser au cinéma. Willis, lui, n'avait fait aucun blocage. Il avait déjà posé nu pour des magazines de mode. Pour lui, son corps n'était qu'un support, rien de plus. Caleb, pour sa part, venait d'une famille très croyante et il se rebutait parfois au début. Mais tout était vite entrer dans l'ordre. Ils ne faisaient pas de la pornographie gratuite. Ils faisaient du cinéma. Toujours une affaire de cinéma.

- Dites, reprit Caleb en marchant à ses côtés tandis que son chien trottinait devant, vous allez faire quoi après, maintenant que le film est fini ? Vous avez déjà des projets en tête ? Une idée de film ?

- Eh bien, je pensais d'abord rentrer chez moi et me reposer. C'était un tournage très chargé niveau horaire et intense. Nous avons beaucoup voyagé et j'ai besoin de retrouver ma maison, mes amis, ma famille. Je vais arrêter de penser au cinéma un moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de faire une pause… de me laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'aime vraiment là-dedans. Si raconter des histoires sur grand écran m'apporte encore quelque chose. Si tout cela n'est plus vide de sens. Si un jour j'arriverai à réaliser un chef d'œuvre. Enfin, je ne parle pas de récompense ici. Mais un chef d'œuvre qui se distingue juste par les sensations qu'il diffuse au spectateur – même s'ils ne sont qu'une poignée. Quelque chose qui me rendrait heureux et fier.

- Moi je suis fier du film que vous venez de réaliser. Peu importe ce qu'on dira là-dessus, il est réussi à mon sens. On a l'impression que vous comprenez vraiment le personnage principal. C'est ça qui m'a plu aussi : vous savez où vous allez.

Harry lui sourit en guise de remerciement et s'éloigna pour serrer la main de l'ingénieur du son qui allait partir pour la Sillicon Valley afin de faire quelques derniers arrangements. Maintenant que le tournage était terminé, tout se passerait très vite : les arrangements de dernière minute, la promotion, les interviews, les concours, les salons. Et la très redoutée sortie du film. Harry se demandait si Draco – où qu'il soit – prendrait la peine d'aller le voir. Il y pensait constamment. Toujours. A chaque minute, à chaque seconde, à chaque jour le séparant de la fatidique date.

L'angoisse montait crescendo.

* * *

**«** _Le cinéma, c'est l'écriture moderne dont l'encre est la lumière_. **»** (Jean Cocteau) Sous la caméra de Potter, le best-seller _Fuck You_ prend une autre dimension. Celle de mots peints sur l'écran jouant avec les couleurs du spectre. Bercée dans une aurore éblouissante dès les premières minutes du film, la palette s'éteint peu à peu pour atteindre un bleu glacé. Nous ne pouvons compter que très peu de bonnes adaptations de livres au cinéma. Mais celle-ci, étrangement, nous donne envie de lire le livre pour retrouver un petit bout du film. Fluide, le film ne marque pas de cassure dans les séquences correspondants aux différents chapitres. Le cinéaste a simplement opté par un léger changement de couleurs.

Parfois, nous retrouvons quelques extraits du roman placés ci et là comme un léger rappel. Il y a un certain respect de l'écriture. D'ailleurs, les derniers mots du livre sont également ceux du film : « _Fils de pute, tu ne m'écraseras plus jamais. Maintenant, je suis immunisé contre les insultes, le venin des autres, la syphilis de tes actes et le VIH de tes mots. Je me suis pris des claques, des revers, des poings, des coups. Et je suis toujours debout à cracher sur les autres jusqu'à l'étouffement. Alors, je dirai simplement : nul avenir mais de la volonté à l'infini. __Fuck You for good._ »

Contrairement à d'autres adaptations, le cinéaste n'a pas fait le choix de mettre l'accent sur certains épisodes et n'en a pas détourné certains pour les rendre « mieux » à l'écran. C'est une modeste retranscription que nous fait Potter. Les plans qu'il nous offre sont beaucoup plus lisibles que son précédent film _Guerre sous amphétamine_ ou le très célèbre _Woodstock, Terre de Feu_. Cette fois, Harry Potter a opté pour un film jugé moins long que les précédents. Une heure quarante-cinq, ce qui est tout à fait honorable. Toutefois, ce film représente un pari risqué : on aime ou on n'aime pas. Il sera difficile d'être dans la demi-mesure après être sorti de la salle de cinéma. Mais il mérite au moins d'être vu. Le film va de pair avec le livre comme un petit rythme binaire :

« _Ce que le feu est à l'eau. Ce que Roméo est à Juliette. Ce que Salomé est à Jean-Baptiste. Ce que Babylone est à la Bible. Ce que la sodomie est aux homosexuels. Ce que l'argent est aux capitalistes. Ce que la drogue est aux politiques. Ce que la gloire est au général. Ce que César est à Rome. Ce que la maladie est au lépreux. Ce que la langue est à la bouche. Ce que le rock est la critique. Ce que l'obscurité est à la lumière. Ce que le livre est à l'analphabète. Ce que les œuvres sont au temps. Ce que la poésie est à Apollon. Ce que l'encre est à la page. Ce que la plume est au papier._ », écrivait Draco Malefoy dans son chapitre 8. Mais surtout, ce que le cinéma est aux âmes.

* * *

Harry lisait la critique qu'on avait fait de son film en avant-première. Dans la rue, des affiches avaient été placardées et chacune arborait un adjectif différent pour le qualifier. Ce n'était pas bien original, et il s'en serait bien passé mais… c'était vendeur, alors. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait du marketing. Lui, il vendait du rêve. Il commercialisait le rêve de Draco Malefoy. Il prostituait la liberté et l'insouciance de ses dix-huit ans.

Las, Harry enfila la veste noire de son smoking et ajusta les manches sans se regarder dans le miroir. Il alla directement dehors, devant l'entrée secondaire où se trouvait sa voiture. Il allait sur le tapis rouge seul, sans nœud papillon et dans une Mustang. Mon Dieu, il cassait les codes ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en foutait des codes, de l'ordre, des on dit, des rumeurs, des apparences. Ce film devait être vrai. Point.

Harry gara sa voiture dans les souterrains de l'hôtel particulier qui accueillait la représentation. Il arriva au moment où Caleb souriait timidement aux paparazzis. Willis se prenait très bien au jeu et signait déjà des autographes. La clameur des fans agglutinés aux barrières lui donna le vertige. Un vertige assassin. Il n'avait jamais aimé les effusions d'affections malsaines d'inconnus pour d'autres inconnus. C'était déplacé d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait que quelques minutes à la télévision. C'était un exutoire particulier. Un amour vicieux et non-réciproque. Une célébrité aime ses fans, elle aime une masse de personnes mais jamais des visages particuliers. Elle ne peut savoir qui se cache derrière chaque individu. Elle salut à la foule. Elle sourit. Elle s'émeut du bruit et de l'agitation mais jamais de ces battements de cœur à l'unisson qu'elle provoque. Mais Harry devait se prêter au jeu, sachant pertinemment qu'au moindre faux pas, au moindre flop, au moindre mot de travers, on le reprendra de suite.

- Quelques mots sur votre nouveau film ! s'écria une journaliste en tendant un micro.

- Eh bien, je n'écris pas alors je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour en parler – surtout que je ne serai pas objectif.

- On raconte que Kellan Davis est celui qui a dû jouer votre rôle de cinéaste il y a onze ans. Est-ce vrai toutes ses rumeurs à propos du fait qu'il y aurait eu une romance avec Willis Mur-…

- Ecoutez, nous sommes là pour le cinéma. Les tabloïds, vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas mon truc, répliqua Harry en s'éloignant.

Il ignora superbement les questions qui fusaient dans son dos. Il ne resta pas longtemps sur le tapis rouge. C'était trop de pression pour lui.

L'angoisse montait toujours crescendo.

Il prit des photos avec Kellan, Willis et Caleb. Ron et Hermione étaient venus pour la grande première. Cette année était passée en flash éclair. Comment avaient-ils pu passer autant de temps sans même se voir ? Trop de choses. Trop d'imprévus. Les trois amis discutèrent un long moment une fois entrés dans le hall de l'hôtel particulier. Puis une sorte de majordome les appela pour se diriger vers la salle de cinéma. Tout le gratin cosmopolite était là. Il y avait également quelques personnes ayant réservé leur place des siècles à l'avance dont les yeux brillaient comme ceux d'enfants. Harry était le seul dans la salle à l'avoir déjà vu en entier.

L'angoisse montait crescendo.

Le noir puis la lumière fut. Les premières notes du film : _Michelle In a Gadda da Vida_. Puis une lumière orangée berça la salle. C'était l'aube sur Chicago. On voyait Draco – ou plutôt Caleb dans la peau de Draco – héler des taxis à la sortie de l'aéroport. Puis une centaine de minutes après, c'était la fin. La toute fin. Une fin bleutée près du Maine. Tout le travail qu'ils avaient fourni prenait enfin du sens sur grand écran. C'était vraiment comment Harry l'avait imaginé. Il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux même avec des délais supplémentaires. C'était donc ça un chef d'œuvre ? Etre au bout de ses capacités ? Ne plus pouvoir rien améliorer ? Le cinéaste resta cloué dans son siège. Ça ne pouvait pas être fini. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite alors qu'on l'applaudissait. L'applaudir pourquoi ?

Hermione le força à se lever et fit claquer deux bises sonores sur ses joues. Elle l'applaudissait avec un sourire resplendissant. Ron lui fit une légère tape sur le dos avant de lui faire une brève accolade.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison de te forcer la main pour ce film, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, balbutia Harry en saluant les spectateurs.

L'effervescence retomba peu après. Ils sortirent de la salle de cinéma lentement dans un tohu-bohu incroyable. Tout le monde allait de son petit avis sur telle ou telle scène. On leur proposa ensuite une sorte de vin d'honneur dans une salle de réception du premier étage. Un homme jouait au piano des sonates oubliées. Harry bu son verre en le regardant de loin et souriait à des personnes dont il ignorait le nom. Caleb était excité comme une puce et venait toutes les vingt minutes lui faire un compte-rendu détaillé des compliments qu'on lui avait fait.

- Ce type a dit que j'avais de l'avenir, s'écria le jeune acteur. Il a dit qu'il allait réaliser un film avec Scarlett Johansson et qu'il penserait à me contacter ! J'ai trop mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire comme un idiot. Je reviens ! Willis et moi on veut prendre quelques photos ensemble…

Caleb disparu en un tourbillon et Harry se demanda comment il parvenait à s'éclipser aussi vite avec autant de monde tout autour. La jeunesse, certainement. Harry se détourna et alla présenter son verre au bar afin qu'on le remplisse de Margarita.

- Je peux vous offrir un verre ? demanda une voix tombant des limbes du brouhaha de la salle.

- Je n'accepte que le cristal, grommela Harry.

L'homme s'assit sur le tabouret juste à côté et commanda également une Margarita.

- J'ai adoré le film, murmura l'homme. Je l'ai vraiment adoré, Harry.

Ce dernier releva son visage et son regard tomba dans les orbes gris de Draco. Draco. Draco qui était là, sur ce tabouret. Draco qui avait légèrement bronzé. Draco qui portait son costume Versace. Draco qui lui souriait doucement en lui tendant son verre pour trinquer.

Harry prit son verre. Sa main trembla. Il reversa de l'alcool un peu partout, y compris sur sa main. Draco la pris et embrassa le creux de sa paume, se couvrant les lèvres de Margarita.

- Dubaï était sans saveur sans toi, à mes côtés, dit-il finalement comme s'il s'était répété cette phrase dans l'avion. Je suis revenu dans le Londres maussade que j'ai toujours connu pour te revoir. Scorpius te passe le bonjour.

- C'est vrai ? Il parle ?

- Ouais. Il dit des petites choses comme Allah, tartempion, pipi, mother fucker et plein d'autres choses. Il ne dit pas encore Papa, par contre.

- C'est bizarre qu'il se souvienne de moi… Il était tout petit. Tu me mens pour me faire plaisir, c'est ça ?

- Suis-je donc si transparent ? geignit Draco avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Harry ne résista pas à la tentation de l'embrasser. Il survola ses lèvres des siennes un moment avant de se détacher de lui. Draco continuait de sourire et n'avait pas lâché sa main.

- Ce qui est bien quand on est un salopard, c'est que quoi qu'on fasse, on est toujours pardonné, béni et encensé, formula Draco en léchant le pourtour de ses lèvres. Rockritic a bien de la chance.

- Rockritic se sent-il enfin prêt ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une vieille dame vint serrer Draco dans ses bras.

- Oh, mon petit Caleb adoré, roucoula-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Comme ta grand-mère est fière de toi !

- Je ne suis pas Caleb : je suis l'original, gronda Draco. Votre petit-fils est là-bas et dites-lui de ma part de se reteindre les cheveux en noir. Ça va faire la cinquième fois dans la soirée qu'on m'appelle Cal'.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant la moue déconfite de Draco tandis qu'il essayait de se recoiffer. La vieille dame se répandit en excuses et s'en alla, vers le cœur de la foule. Draco souffla d'exaspération et bu une gorgée de Margarita.

- Tu as… changé d'avis sur nous deux ? demanda Harry en lui serrant la main afin de capturer son attention.

- Je ne sais toujours pas mais… mais j'ai réfléchi. Beaucoup réfléchi. Si je ne risque pas le tout pour le tout, je ne saurai jamais si j'ai raté le bonheur de peu. Je pourrai vivre dans le mensonge, mais pas avec des regrets. J'ai compris qu'en me mettant des freins, je ne pourrai plus avancer. Je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher d'aimer toute ma vie. Les humains ont un cœur pour s'en servir, non ?

Harry sourit en posant sa main sur sa joue.

- Je ferai des efforts même si je ne te promets rien sur du long terme, continua Draco, sincère. Enfin, si tu veux encore de moi et que Caleb n'est pas plus à ton goût…

- Tu te fous de moi ! se scandalisa Harry. Je t'ai attendu…

- Des lunes entières, je sais, termina Draco. Et tu m'auras pour des jours et des jours et des jours…

**FIN**

* * *

~ Aurais-je le droit à un mot de fin de votre part ? ~


	21. Epilogue : Le Matin d'Après

**Posté le : **27 Janvier 2011. Un épilogue juste pour vous, lecteurs (oui, il y a des Messieurs), lectrices pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Pour tous vos mots d'encouragement qui m'ont vraiment touché. Que dire encore si ce n'est un dernier merci ?

~ _Parce que le lecteur en veut plus, toujours plus, encore plus. Jusqu'à ce que l'auteur vomisse sa bile sur le clavier ou crève plume à la main. Et on se saigne pour trouver le mot juste. Mais on adore cette putain de sensation. La sensation que ce n'est que le début de la fin._

_~ Si quelqu'un souhaite traduire cette histoire, faites-moi signe. _

**Note de la dealeuse :** Dans vos reviews, je retrouve les mots "_dépendance_", "_accro_", "_addiction_", "_drogue_", "_dose_" etc. Est-ce normal que vous aimez autant cette histoire au point de vous shooter à la moindre ligne écrite par ma main ? (Si vous saviez toutes les vilaines choses qu'elle a faite cette main, vous ne la bénirez plus). Cet épilogue fait près de dix milles mots : sachez que je l'ai raccourci car il devait être plus long. Je me suis focalisée sur certains éléments plutôt que de me disperser. C'était des choses que j'avais envie de mettre en forme et j'ai dans l'espoir que cela vous plaira également.

_Votre Dairy's Scribenpenne _- même si je ne prône pas l'exclusivité dans un couple.

**Post-it pour tous les anonymes aux visages si différents : **Merci aux reviews anonyme du dernier chapitre : _yAyA_ (Ton voeu est exaucé. Lis-tu dans mes pensées ? En tout cas, bien deviné !), _Aleks_ (Tes questions trouveront des réponses dans cet épilogue. Ne sois pas aussi frustré, voyons ! En ce qui concerne mes expériences foireuses de romancière... eh bien, j'écris toujours mes petits bouquins. Je ne sais pas où cela me mènera mais j'essaierai d'en faire quelque chose même si ce n'est pas dans l'immédiat), _Ali_ (Une fanfiction "addictive" ? Mon Dieu, quel compliment !), _Vicky_ (Une fanfiction "orgasmique" ? Mmh, j'aime. Je vais te donner un laissé-passer pour mon lit), _TheV_ (Par le gode de la Vierge ! Mais tu veux m'achever par tes compliments... Je ne sais plus où me mettre maintenant... Je vais certainement aller m'empaler sur quelque chose d'inutile. Ma plume par exemple), _Jenna Potter_ (A très bientôt ? A qui le dis-tu !), _Sen No Suika_ (Toujours présente à ce que je vois x)'), _Lilas_ (Harry et Draco sont fait pour être ensemble ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est nous qui nous nous arrangeons pour qu'ils finissent toujours emboîter l'un dans l'autre), _NiniS_ (Merci, du fond du coeur de m'avoir suivi), _Stella_ (Woaw, tu fais une exception pour moi ? Petite larme. Je suis très flattée que tu considères cette histoire comme beaucoup plus qu'une simple fanfiction. Je me suis vraiment donnée là-dedans), _Minh_ (Merci beaucoup. Prochaine fic solo ? Mmh, pas dans mes projets. Mais j'ai des coé de prévues !),_ JusteUnMot_ (Parfait ? Eh bien, moi juste un mot : merci), _Mixiwelch_ (Moui, je suis l'auteure de Papiers Froissés... * flambe dans le miroir * En tout cas, j'ai remarqué que mes personnages de fics avaient de lourds points commun. Faut que j'arrête la drogue).

Putain, vous vous dupliquez pour être si nombreux ou quoi ?

* * *

**Dialogue entre Harry et Draco à propos des lecteurs de ROCKRITIC :**

**Harry **: Il y a autant de paparazzis que ça ?

**Draco** : Qu'ils aillent bouffer ma merde.

**Harry **: Ce que Draco veut dire, c'est que...

**Draco** : Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler à ma place. Je pense donc je suis ROCKRITIC.

**Harry** : Te la péter fait parti du contrat ?

**Draco** : Absolument.

* * *

**Clef de Fa : SUNDAY MORING de The Velvet Underground & Nico - SOME SUN de Micky Green - IN THE MORNING de Razorlight - SUNRISE de Norah Jones - EVERYDAY de Puggy - FROM THE MORNING de Nick Drake - ALWAYS de Jon Bon Jovi **

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Chapitre 21 - Epilogue : « Le matin d'après »**

* * *

Scorpius mettait l'uniforme de son lycée. Il fit le nœud de sa cravate avec soin en vérifiant dans le miroir qu'il était bien droit. Il rangea son livre de mathématiques dans son sac à dos après avoir relu en diagonale le chapitre ouvert à la page 96. Au vu du sourire sadique de l'enseignant au dernier cours, la menace de l'interrogation planait au-dessus de sa tête. Il récita quelques formules en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. Quand Scorpius connut enfin le jargon d'usage par A+B, il enfila sa veste et ferma le zip de son sac.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment manger le matin mais son père le forçait à ouvrir son appétit en le regardant grignoter avec une lenteur mesurée ses céréales. Scorpius n'aimait pas le matin. Il arrivait toujours au lycée avec la marque de son oreiller sur la joue ou les cheveux en bataille. L'adolescent s'arrêta dans le couloir du premier et vérifia s'il avait bien ses clefs. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers et passa par le garage où il récupéra son projet de physique-chimie. Une simulation d'ouragan dans un cube de verre avec des petites maisons faites en bâtonnets d'esquimau.

Une fois la lumière du garage éteinte, Scorpius traversa la maison et se rendit dans la cuisine afin d'envelopper deux toasts dans un essuie-tout qu'il mangera dans le bus scolaire. Il déposa son projet sur la table où Harry tournait la page du journal en buvant son café.

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! s'écria Scorpius en tartinant ses toasts. Aujourd'hui, je suis certain que j'ai contrôle de math. J'ai révisé hier soir mais j'ai eu du mal à refaire les applications qu'on avait faites en cours. Mais après un combat mortel contre ma calculatrice, j'ai réussi à retrouver les chiffres exacts. Le salopard de Rogue avait fait en sorte que le résultat soit 0. Oh, et ce soir, je rentrerai un peu tard : je vais passer à la bibliothèque prendre les livres qu'on doit étudier en littérature pour le mois prochain. Je demanderai à Papa de me faire les résumés détaillés. Il doit bien les avoir lu… D'ailleurs, où est Papa ?

Sa question resta en suspend, dans le vide. Harry ne répondit rien, et s'arrêta sur un article parlant du trafic d'armes à la frontière italienne. Scorpius l'entendit renifler faiblement. L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur une chaise, un toast beurré à la main.

- Il est encore parti ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

- Tu devrais vite y aller. Tu vas rater ton bus et ta journée ne commencera pas du bon pied, répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

- Mais je veux rester avec toi ! s'écria Scorpius. Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul. Si ce connard t'a laissé tomber…

- Il s'agit de ton père ! tonna Harry. Ne parle pas comme ça de lui. Il… Il va revenir. Il revient toujours.

- Je trouve ça dégueulasse qu'il s'en aille toujours du jour au lendemain sans dire pourquoi ni donner la moindre adresse ni signe de vie. Et pendant tout ce temps, on doit se faire un sang d'encre. Depuis que je suis tout petit, il ne se passe pas deux ans sans qu'il ne s'en aille et… et à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est pour de bon. J'en ai marre de me lever le matin avec la trouille au ventre qu'il ait disparu. J'en ai marre de ne pas avoir un père comme les autres.

- Je sais, murmura Harry. Mais c'est comme ça. On ne peut pas le changer. Je l'ai connu comme ça et… ça restera ainsi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute : il fait des efforts pour s'intégrer et nous rendre heureux.

- Non, il ne pense qu'à sa gueule à lui, rien que lui, toujours lui. Il s'en fout du reste. Quand il reviendra – enfin, s'il revient – je lui dirai que c'en est assez. Je lui dirai que je n'en peux plus si tu n'as pas la force de lui dire. Je lui dirai que j'en ai marre de lui. Comment veut-il que je grandisse si lui a toujours quinze ans d'âge mental ? Comment veut-il que je me stabilise avec un père aussi changeant ? Moi aussi j'ai besoin de repère et ça, il ne semble pas le comprendre.

Scorpius fourra ses deux toasts dans la poche latérale de son sac à dos et reprit son projet de physique-chimie dans les bras. Il se retrouva planter devant la porte de la cuisine, ne pouvant l'ouvrir. Scorpius entendit une chaise racler au sol et Harry se retrouva à ses côtés et l'ouvrit pour lui.

- Merci, dit-il finalement.

- De rien. Scorpius… Sache que ton père peut partir aussi loin qu'il le souhaite mais sa place est avec toi. Dès que tu as commencé à grandir, il a arrêté de chercher ta mère pour... pour t'abandonner. Il ne pouvait plus te laisser. Il tenait trop à toi. Le reste n'a pas d'importance à ses yeux même s'il est incapable de le dire à haute voix. Il reviendra toujours vers toi. Tu es son fils.

Harry lui sourit timidement et le poussa légèrement vers la sortie. Au loin, on entendit un bruit de klaxon qui pétarda dans leur impasse résidentielle huppée.

- Tu sais Harry, parfois je doute que je sois réellement son fils.

Scorpius baissa les yeux et disparu avec son projet dans les bras. Il tituba légèrement et fini par franchir le portail et disparaître. Harry s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie. Il n'avait qu'une question sans réponse au bout des lèvres : quand est-ce que son amour allait lui revenir.

* * *

Six semaines. Six semaines sans nouvelle. Six semaines d'attente et d'angoisse. Six semaines à rester accroché au téléphone dans l'unique but d'entendre la voix de Draco. Six semaines à prier pour un signe. Six semaines à être fébrile et à l'affût de tout. Six semaines à pleurer de peur, parfois le soir. Six semaines à se lever avec un sourire faux collé au visage. Six semaines à garder la tête hors de l'eau et de faire comme si de rien était. Six semaines à rire aux vaines tentatives de remise en forme de Scorpius. Six semaines à sursauter dès que l'on franchi la porte de la maison. Six semaines à dormir seul et à rêver d'un lendemain meilleur.

- Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ? demanda Scorpius d'un ton impatient.

- Oh euh, oui. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

- Je me disais que cela serait bien si on partait tous les deux en vacances au lieu de passer deux semaines cloîtré ici, comme des coupables. On pourra s'amuser et respirer un nouvel air. Ça sera toujours mieux que de tourner en rond ici… Lui, il doit certainement s'amuser comme un fou là où il est.

Depuis le départ de Draco, Scorpius ne le désignait que par « lui » ou « il » avec un ton empli de dédain. Harry ne comprenait que trop sa réaction. Draco l'avait littéralement abandonné sans laisser d'explication. Scorpius en souffrait. Draco était son unique parent même si Harry l'avait pratiquement élevé.

- J'ai pensé à des endroits sympas. J'ai fait une liste dans ma chambre. Tu n'auras qu'à choisir l'endroit qui te convient, continua Scorpius d'une voix plus douce. Rien que tous les deux.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? demanda Harry avec un immense sourire. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup et je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées alors…

- Je m'en fiche de l'endroit, du moins que tu ne me laisses pas.

- Je ne te laisserai pas, Scorpius. Promis. Je t'aime autant que Lily, James ou Al. Tu es mon fils à moi aussi même si ce n'est écrit nulle part et que, officiellement, tu vis avec l'ami de ton père mais… Tu es mon enfant. Je l'ai tout de suite su. Je t'ai considéré comme mon fils bien avant que ton père apprenne à se faire à l'idée.

- Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si j'avais été ton fils à toi, pour de vrai. On ne serait pas là, à attendre comme des idiots.

Un silence suivit les dernières paroles de l'adolescent qui s'enfonça dans le canapé du salon. Harry survola sa chevelure blonde du bout des doigts afin de l'apaiser. Ça avait toujours été lui quand Scorpius allait mal. Toujours lui pour les petits bobos, les râteaux, les bagarres, disputes et autres. Draco était loin d'être un pro lorsqu'il devait remonter le moral. En général, il accentuait le mal-être en relevant point par point tous les défauts de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Harry, lui, c'était l'écoute, la patience, la tendresse aussi – chose dont manquait cruellement Scorpius avec un père aussi particulier.

- Il me manque, finit par dire Scorpius. Ça me manque de ne plus l'entendre crier dans toute la maison, de me critiquer ouvertement, de rire de mon sérieux, de se renseigner sur les plus belles filles du lycée pour moi, de… de voir sa place vide à chaque repas. (Scorpius se laissa aller dans ses bras) Quand j'étais petit, je regardais les autres pères et… j'en voulais un comme ça – exactement comme ça. Un père qui jouerait avec moi au parc, qui me porterait sur ses épaules, qui m'emmènerait parfois dans les endroits qu'il préfère juste pour les partager avec moi, son fils. Mais on s'est foutu de ma gueule sur la distribution des rôles. C'est moi le père de Draco. C'est moi qui lui donnait ses médicaments quand il était malade, c'est moi qui appelait le médecin quand il vomissait trop, c'est moi qui lui préparait à manger, c'est moi qui m'assurait qu'il respirait bien le soir quand il dormait. Moi je voulais juste qu'il… qu'il soit un père comme on en voit partout, qu'il me dise « Scorpius, tu viens on va s'amuser dehors ! ». Non, il s'amusait tout seul. Il me déposait chez toi et partait s'éclater en boîte de nuit. Et quand il avait des sursauts de culpabilité il me racontait des histoires à dormir debout à moitié ivre.

- Ton père… t'aime énormément. Il est décalé, fou, alcoolique sur les bords, dérangé et accro à tout un nombre de choses mais, jamais rien ne pourra te remplacer à ses yeux. Il ne sait juste pas comment se débrouiller. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider et c'est tombé sur toi. J'ai essayé de le prévenir que ce n'était pas bon pour ton développement. Mais tu connais Draco… il n'écoute que son double diabolique.

Scorpius commença à pleurer doucement.

- Comment tu as fait pour le supporter tout ce temps ? Moi, je n'en peux plus. Je n'aurais plus la force de suivre ses délires, de le voir disparaître et réapparaître, de tout faire pour que le monde soit beau pour lui… Je voudrai qu'il grandisse un peu... _juste un peu_.

- Reste là. Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et disparu dans son bureau avant de revenir avec quelques papiers gardés dans une pochette. Il s'assit en face de Scorpius et prononça avec un sourire :

- Ce sont les premiers mails que ton père et moi nous nous sommes envoyés. Je me souviens qu'on avait passé la nuit à s'envoyer des messages et… et c'est cette nuit-là que je suis tombé sous le charme. Et, il y a quelques passages qui parlent des enfants. Ça peut toujours t'intéresser.

Harry lui tendit quelques feuilles et Scorpius lut :

**«** _Je crois que... que si je ne veux pas d'enfant, c'est parce qu'il me rappellerait trop mon âge. A partir de sept ans, je me considérerai déjà comme un vieux père. Un vieux. Un mec qui a déjà fait son bonhomme de chemin. Un père qui doit apprendre la vie à un petit. Et merde ! Je ne suis pas suffisamment grand pour apprendre la vie à autrui : je ne l'ai pas encore apprise moi-même. Cela ne vous fait pas bizarre de lire des histoires à vos enfants alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était à vous qu'on les lisait_ ? **»**

**«** _On ne m'avait jamais fait voir la chose sous cet angle concernant la paternité. J'y réfléchirai à deux fois la prochaine fois que je croiserai un utérus. Ce qui m'effraie... c'est surtout d'être un père absent, de reproduire le schéma que j'ai vécu étant tout petit. Enfin bon, la question ne se pose pas étant donné que j'ai un compagnon et non une compagne. Mon ex petite-amie m'a quitté quand elle a su que j'avais des maîtresses. Je ne serai pas un père stable vous savez ? Je me vois mal jouer aux legos avec mon fils alors que j'aurais les yeux injectés de sang, le nez encore dans la coke et l'érection matinale. Et je me vois mal chercher ma fille à l'école avec une pouffiasse accrochée au bras, des capotes dans les poches et en guise de goûter un mojito citron conservé dans un thermos sur la plage arrière. Je ne vais pas évoluer. Je le sais. Et... et mon enfant sera différent de moi. Lui il va grandir, il va mûrir, et il va me mépriser. Me mépriser parce que moi... je serai inchangé. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ça. Ça me ferait trop mal. Mais, en ce moment, je fais des efforts : l'être associable que je suis se cherche des amis, se retient de cracher son venin, essaye de bâtir une relation durable, se cherche de nouveaux centres d'intérêts, viens de se lancer dans "100 livres à lire avant de mourir"... alors pourquoi pas penser aux enfants_ ? **»**

La gorge nouée, Scorpius regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et dit, incrédule :

- Tu as gardé toutes ces vieilleries ?

Contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire, ses yeux vert brillants d'un éclat nouveau.

- Là tu parles comme ton père ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux hoquets. Oh mon Dieu, tu as eu exactement la même tête. On aurait juré Draco Malefoy.

Scorpius le frappa avec la liasse de papier tandis qu'un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Ça lui faisait tellement du bien de rire, de ne plus penser à cette absence si pesante.

- Tu arrêtes tout de suite de me chatouiller Scorpius ou je… je…

- Cherche pas. Mon père a toujours été le plus doué pour les menaces.

- A qui le dis-tu.

La voix claqua l'air et Scorpius s'arrêta dans son geste. Son père était là, sa valise bleu marine à la main, avec ses lunettes de soleil pour flamber et une cigarette au bec.

- Si ce n'est pas une entrée réussie ça, je veux bien avaler mes doigts de pieds.

Scorpius se leva d'un bond, lâcha les feuilles qu'il tenait en main et se posta à moins d'un mètre de son père. Il le jaugea d'un regard furieux et lui mis une droite magistrale qui lui fit heurter le mur. Draco essuya le léger filet de sang dégoulinant de son nez et regarda son fils, ébahi :

- Scott, tu as mangé des barres de testostérone durant toutes ces semaines ou…

- Ta gueule ! TA GUEULE ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu n'es qu'un salopard de nous avoir laissé tomber et de revenir comme une fleur. Je m'en fous si tu me mets la raclée de ma vie dans les cinq minutes à venir. Et je m'en fous aussi que tu m'enfermes dans ma chambre jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans ou que tu me prives de féculent jusqu'à ce que je fasse de l'anémie. Et je m'en fous que… que tu te fasses passer pour mon frère jumeau au bal de promo. J'en ai STRICTEMENT rien à foutre des représailles. Parce que pour une fois dans ta putain de vie tu vas m'écouter ! De une, tu n'es qu'un salopard égoïste. De deux, tu n'as plus intérêt à m'adresser la parole parce que je n'hésiterai pas à frapper un vieillard. De trois, arrête de te prendre pour un gars de vingt ans alors que tu en as… Putain, et t'as quel âge d'abord ? Une seule chose à te dire en bref, va te faire FOUTRE ! Et maintenant, frappe-moi.

Scorpius respirait bruyamment. Jamais il ne s'était mis aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Draco ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et Harry non plus. Draco essuya le sang avec sa manche et déclara en reniflant :

- Je t'ai acheté un… un coffret sur les plus belles inventions de l'homme avec des expériences à reproduire à la maison et j'ai été déçu qu'ils ne proposent pas le bonbon à la gélatine enfin, je…

Scorpius eu un regard dédaigneux et monta les escaliers. Harry, pendant ce temps, ramassait les papiers qui n'étaient rien d'autres que leurs mails imprimés. Il les rangea avec précipitation dans sa pochette en tournant le dos à Draco. Ce dernier vint l'enlacer et picora son cou de baisers brûlants. Harry se défit de son étreinte et fila vers son bureau sans même lui adresser la parole. Quand il entendit une porte claquer, Draco cria :

- Tu as le droit de me foutre une trempe si ça peut t'aider !

* * *

- Tu dois me signer une autorisation de sortie du territoire, lança Scorpius en ouvrant son sac à dos le matin suivant.

Draco lui lança un regard torve par-dessus son bol de lait chaud. Il prit la feuille que lui tendait son fils, la balaya du regard et la lui rendit.

- Tu n'iras pas, déclara-t-il, intraitable.

- Tu rigoles ! Je… J'ai toujours rêvé de faire cette sortie. Tu le sais bien !

- Ça m'a l'air suspect que le lycée t'emmène en Egypte juste pour faire de la plongée sous-marine. Ils doivent se servir de vous pour un trafic de coquillages rares ou… promouvoir le capitalisme et l'autorité de la Couronne d'Angleterre.

Scorpius eut un air scandalisé et reporta son attention sur Harry :

- Tu peux signer, s'il te plaît ?

- Mon ange, ton père vient de…

- Je m'en fous de ce qu'il vient de dire, trancha l'adolescent.

- Je ne peux pas signer même si je le voudrai. Je ne suis pas ton tuteur légal…

Draco déposa violemment son verre de jus d'orange et s'humecta les lèvres.

- Non c'est non. C'est moi qui décide ici. Harry est le gentil flic et moi le méchant flic. Faudra s'y faire. Maintenant, va te suicider dans ta chambre en silence en maudissant tes ancêtres de s'être rencontrés.

- Si je pouvais, je pisserai dans ton jus le matin, menaça Scorpius en se levant brutalement de table.

Harry voulut lui dire quelques mots réconfortants mais ce n'était pas à lui de consoler Scorpius dès que quelque chose allait mal. Draco avait une énorme part de responsabilité dans son attitude et cela n'irait qu'en s'empirant s'il ne faisait rien…

- Tu devrais aller lui parler sérieusement, prononça le cinéaste sèchement. Tu le persécutes trop et le pire, c'est que tu n'as aucun motif valable. C'est un gentil garçon. Ça va faire des mois qu'il rêve d'aller en Egypte. Tu pourrais au moins le laisser y aller.

Draco tournoya son lait avec sa cuillère d'une mine sombre et répondit :

- Je voulais qu'il reste ici pour l'emmener voir son groupe de rock préféré. Ils passent dans quelques semaines à Londres.

Harry allait l'embrasser doucement, trouvant cela touchant puis il se ravisa à la dernière minute :

- Mais quel salopard tu es ! Scorpius n'a pas de groupe de rock préféré ! Il n'écoute même pas de rock. C'est toi qui allais te faire plaisir. Et tu vas aller lui signer cette fichue feuille avant que je ne te prive de ta douceur favorite pour les trois semaines à venir.

Résigné, Draco se leva d'un pas traînant et maugréa :

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu me faisais des pipes tous les jours.

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec une étrange sensation dans le cou. Quelque chose le chatouillait, provoquant un sourire chez lui. Il soupira d'aise, se laissant aller à cette caresse aérienne.

- Mmh, Draco, ronronna-t-il.

Il prit sa main et la plaça sur son ventre afin d'avoir un peu plus chaud. Draco était un véritable radiateur. Le cinéaste se cala contre lui et respira profondément. C'était des matins comme ça qu'il voulait tous les jours et… Ses pensées prirent cours. Le bras qui l'enlaçait était beaucoup plus musclé que celui de Draco et la peau était légèrement plus halée. Harry regarda la main et constata qu'il n'y avait nulle trace d'un anneau en argent. Il se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un superbe inconnu blond, torse nu et… Mon Dieu ! Nu tout court !

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes, brailla Harry.

- C'est votre conjoint qui m'a employé. Il a dit que vous pouviez faire exactement ce que vous voulez de moi durant les sept heures à venir. Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Harry eut un léger couinement tandis que ses yeux verts tombèrent sur la naissance de son torse musclé. Il rabattit la couverture sur l'inconnu et s'extirpa hors du lit. Le cinéaste fila dans la salle de bain de la chambre et prit une bonne douche froide, certain d'avoir une furieuse migraine. Il se rhabilla et se sécha les cheveux. Avec appréhension, il traversa la chambre à une vitesse éclaire et constata que l'homme était toujours là, à sourire tendrement.

- Scorpius, brailla Harry. Viens ici pour voir.

L'adolescent arriva peu après, nouant ses baskets pour un jogging matinal.

- Je voudrai que tu me confirmes la présence de cet homme nu dans mon lit.

- Ouais, y'a un homme nu dans ton lit. Ça doit encore être une excentricité de Papa pour se faire pardonner son absence ces dernières semaines.

Harry grinça des dents et le congédia d'un sourire forcé. Il prit son téléphone portable et appuya sur la touche une afin d'avoir Draco au bout du fil. Au bout de quatre sonneries, celui-ci répondit doucereusement :

- Allô, mon petit Cerbère. As-tu trouvé le cadeau que je t'ai laissé sur l'oreiller ?

- Vas te faire foutre, Draco ! De quel droit invites-tu des inconnus dans notre lit sans mon consentement ?

- Ça veut dire que si je t'avais demandé l'autorisation tu serais prêt pour un plan à trois ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu m'envoies un gogo danseur pour…

- Un escort boy, rectifia Draco.

- PEU IMPORTE. TU VIENS PRENDRE TON KEN GONFLABLE ET TU LE RAMENES D'OU IL VIENT ! ET SI DANS TRENTE MINUTES TU N'ES PAS LA, JE… Oh, euh, s'il vous plaît arrêtez de me lécher l'oreille comme ça, je suis en pleine conversation téléphonique et… plus haut les mains… non, ne touchez pas… DRACO TU NE VAS PAS TE DEBROUILLER COMME ÇA ET… Mmh, ne pas gémir… ne pas gémir…

- Je vois qu'il est passé en action. Bon, sur ce, je te laisse profiter de mon cadeau.

- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TA BENEDICTION POUR TE TROMPER ! hurla Harry au téléphone tandis qu'un bip sonore retentit plusieurs fois.

Harry eut une moue offusquée tandis que deux bras puissants lui encerclaient la taille.

- Oh, euh… Musculor, je voudrai juste prendre mon petit-déjeuner et après nous… verrons ce que nous ferons de votre cas.

- Vous pouvez me dévorer, répondit l'escort boy, et mon nom est Draco.

- Non, vous ne vous appelez pas Draco parce que si cela avait été le cas, vous seriez par terre avec un énorme cocard. Le vrai Draco doit rappliquer dans la demi-heure s'il tient un tant soit peu à notre couple et…

- Le facteur a déposé ça, prononça la voix de Scorpius sortant d'outre-tombe. C'est un kit super-luxure. Il y a un carton « _Fais-en bon usage_ »…

L'adolescent leva les yeux du carton couvert de l'écriture de son père et trouva Harry plaqué contre le corps musclé de l'escort boy. Les yeux bleus de Scorpius s'agrandirent à la vue de la nudité de l'inconnu et fit lentement demi-tour.

- Je vais déposer la boîte par terre, devant la porte, et me passer les yeux sous de l'eau de javel, s'étrangla-t-il en refermant doucement la porte.

- NON ! Scorpius, attends ! Aide-moi !

Trop tard. Il l'entendait déjà dévaler les escaliers. Harry soupira tandis qu'il se sentait soulever dans les airs. L'escort-boy le portait en se dirigeant vers le lit.

- Si vous me touchez, je porterai plainte pour viol, menaça Harry en un glapissement.

- Qui vous croira, susurra-t-il. J'ai un contrat signé qui prouve le contraire…

La bouche tentatrice de l'homme survola son cou pour descendre lentement jusqu'à sa clavicule.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes plus raisonnable que l'ersatz d'homme qui me sert de compagnon alors… je vous en prie, laissez-moi respirer et allez voir ailleurs. Si c'est un problème d'argent, je vous fais le chèque sur le champ. Je suis tout à fait épanoui sexuellement parlant. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'artifice et des cadeaux sortis tout droit de l'esprit le plus tordu de cette planète.

L'escort-boy cessa de l'embrasser et le regarda étrangement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, semblant en proie à un dilemme et dit finalement :

- Je fais ça pour me payer mon école des Beaux-Arts.

- Les Beaux-Arts, vraiment ? s'écria Harry. Ma fille, Lily, est une passionnée d'art. Elle est en première année de prépa à Londres. Elle et vous ce n'est peut-être pas les mêmes moyens… mais la même passion. Si vous voulez, en guise de bonne foi, je vous achète une de vos toiles !

- Vraiment ?

Harry acquiesça et trouva son portefeuille sur la table de chevet.

* * *

Draco beurra ses tartines de coups rageurs. Il n'avait plus de voix et des cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Dès que son regard croisait celui d'Harry, une aura de malveillance déferlait sur la table de la cuisine. Scorpius écoutait Lily parler de ses cours de nu – discussion à laquelle son père adorait participer si ce dernier n'était pas préoccupé à trouver une idée originale pour tuer son compagnon. Furieux, Draco lâcha son couteau et jaugea Harry.

- Je peux savoir POURQUOI tu ne l'as pas sauté ? s'écria-t-il.

Harry eu l'air scandalisé et répondit du tac au tac :

- Tu m'envoies un escort-boy sans mon consentement et tu veux que je lui saute dessus sans me poser la moindre question ? Tu dois certainement être un grand malade, mais ton cadeau était de très mauvais goût…

- Tu sais COMBIEN il m'a coûté ce cadeau ? Alors en plus de l'avoir congédié, tu as acheté une de ses croutes ! Mais je rêve ! Scorpius dis-moi que je rêve !

- Tu es un peu plus que réveillé, vieux, clama l'adolescent en versant une généreuse dose de sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes.

- Putain mais Harry je vais t'emmener à l'asile. Je t'offre sur un plateau d'argent un… un Apollon avec une bite en marbre et t'es même pas foutu d'en profiter ! Tu as le cerveau LOBOTOMISE ou quoi ? Un peu de bon sens, bordel !

- Draco, baisse d'un ton parce que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné et que tu es à deux doigts de dormir à l'hôtel pour le restant de la semaine, dit Harry avec froideur. J'en ai marre de tes idées loufoques et de tes réactions dignes d'un enfant capricieux. Même le chien est plus mature que toi…

- On n'a même pas de chien, grogna Draco.

- Eh bien on risque d'en avoir un si tu ne la fermes pas ! menaça Harry en brandissant sa fourchette.

Automatiquement, Draco adopta une position de repli et son nez toucha presque la surface de son lait. Scorpius et Lily pouffèrent devant ce spectacle. Harry se mettait rarement en colère, mais lorsque cela était le cas, il valait bien mieux se mettre à couvert. Draco se concentrait à lire l'énigme sur la boîte de céréales afin de ne pas croiser ses yeux verts qui le foudroieraient sur place.

- Sinon, Lily, tu restes ici ce week-end ? demanda Harry en essayant de récupérer son calme habituel.

- Avec Scorpius, on va préparer ses valises pour son voyage en Egypte. Puis demain, Al viendra pour qu'on voit une sublime exposition et…

- C'est pas tout mais j'ai une maquette de porte-avion à finir dans le garage, coupa Draco en se levant.

Harry l'attrapa par son tee-shirt afin de le retenir :

- Tu n'as_ jamais_ eu de maquette et tu as la patience d'un singe en chaleur alors tu vas tout de suite me dire ce que tu fabriques dans le garage. Tu vas te venger en rétrécissant mes vêtements ? Tu vas lire mon courrier et celui de Scorpius ? Tu vas préparer une mini-bombe ? Tu vas faire fondre du fromage dans mes chaussures ? Tu vas remplacer tous mes sous-vêtements par…

- J'ALLAIS APPELER JAMES POUR QU'IL ME CONFIRME QUE LA SALLE ETAIT BIEN RESERVEE POUR TON ANNIVERSAIRE, hurla Draco. Bon, maintenant que ce n'est plus une surprise tu peux me lâcher ?

- Oh, euh oui… murmura Harry. Je ne savais pas que vous me prépariez quelque chose…

- J'ai le droit à un bisou ? tenta Draco.

- Alors là, tu rêves !

Harry se leva brusquement et alla dans le salon afin de consulter la météo. Lily et Albus le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et prononcèrent en un chuchotement :

- Mais on n'a PAS prévu d'anniversaire surprise !

- Eh bien, on a deux jours pour en faire un, grommela Draco. Si vous pouviez annuler ce que vous aviez prévu ce week-end, ça serait sympa.

* * *

- C'était l'anniversaire le plus ahurissant de ma vie ! s'emporta Harry en dévorant un biscuit. L'orchestre, la salle, les cadeaux… Al, la chanson que tu as chanté était magnifique !

Son fils cadet lui répondit avec un sourire. Il ressemblait énormément à son père hormis quelques détails de son visage qui semblaient plus venir de sa mère. Il arborait une légère barbe naissante et jouait des coudes avec James pour avoir les derniers morceaux de bacon. Vu l'alcool ingurgité, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord, de tous rentrer ici. Draco avait bu comme un trou et avait dansé la salsa avec une serveuse séduisante après lui avoir montré son caleçon au milieu de la piste de danse. L'écrivain avait légèrement dessoulé et renversait les céréales sur la table comme des centaines de petites billes au miel soufflé.

- Tu cherches quoi ? demanda James.

- Mon cadeau surprise ! grogna Draco.

- Il est collé à la boîte, maugréa Harry, lassé par son attitude.

Draco trouva un petit sachet plastique contenant une poignée de cartes. Il poussa un cri de joie et sauta sur ses jambes.

- J'ai gagné une carte collector des Chocogrenouilles ! Il faut absolument que je montre ça à Scorpius !

Il fila vers les escaliers et les monta quatre à quatre. L'écrivain se dirigea vers la tanière de son fils qui devait certainement faire la grasse-matinée en ce dimanche matin. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et s'exclama :

- J'AI GAGNE…

Il se tu soudainement. Une jeune fille, d'environ l'âge de Scorpius, se trouvait dans son lit, entièrement nue.

- Merde, le vieux ! jura Scorpius.

Draco avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction tandis que la jeune fille ramenait le drap sur sa poitrine généreuse. Harry arriva peu après, essoufflé, et tira Draco hors de la chambre. Il avait complètement oublié que Scorpius avait ramené une amie avec lui et qu'ils voulaient restés tranquille. Draco affichait un sourire benêt et soupira :

- J'ai gagné une carte collector de Chocogrenouilles et mon fils n'est plus puceau : je peux mourir en paix.

Il retourna dans la cuisine en chantant un ou deux Avé Maria. Draco mis deux couverts supplémentaires et attendait de pied ferme les retardataires avec un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres. Scorpius avait les oreilles rouges et semblait furieux. Il ramena ses cheveux encore trempés en arrière et tira une chaise pour sa petite-amie. Cette dernière semblait vouloir se trouver partout ailleurs sur Terre sauf ici. James était assis sur sa chaise comme un vieux crapaud qui fixait avec délice une mouche venant se poser sur un nénuphar. Harry souffla un « _désolé pour le dérangement_ » à l'oreille de Scorpius et ce dernier piqua avec sa fourchette dans le monticule de toasts.

- Alors, dit Draco avec un bonheur non-feint, comment c'était ?

- Tu pourrais au moins demander comment elle s'appelle, se révolta Harry.

- Ah ? Ce n'était pas qu'un coup d'un soir ? Donc, toi tu es…

- Kimberley, répondit-elle doucement.

- Enchanté Kimberley. Ton prénom sonne… comme la cloche autour du cou d'une pétasse mais c'est un compliment venant de ma part. Je peux t'appeler Kim… ou Kimmy ? On devient intime maintenant que tu as dépucelé ma progéniture.

- Vas te faire foutre ! gronda Scorpius.

- Il n'a pas été trop gauche j'espère, poursuivit Draco comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Oh, non c'était très bien Monsieur, répondit Kimberley.

- Passe-moi le beurre, grogna Scorpius.

- Oh ! Ça me fait penser ! s'écria Draco. Demain je vais à la pharmacie acheter le meilleur lubrifiant pour mon fils adoré.

- Tu en prendras aussi pour nous ? chuchota Harry.

- Papa, tu traînes trop avec Draco pour ta propre santé mentale, fit remarquer Al sarcastiquement.

- Je sais mon fils.

- Bon changeons de sujet, reprit Draco d'une voix sérieuse. Vous l'avez fait dans quelles positions ? Vous ne vous êtes pas contenté du missionnaire j'espère !

- Papa, arrête, souffla Scorpius, blasé.

- Je t'ai acheté un livre de 800 pages illustrées sur le Kama-Sutra le mois dernier ! rappella-t-il. Tu pourrais au moins appliquer certaines leçons.

- 800 pages ? Autant que ça ? interrogea Harry soudainement intéressé.

- Les images étaient dingues, colporta son compagnon. Je l'ai feuilleté un peu. Tu te souviens du truc acrobatique qu'on a fait mardi dernier... Eh bah, c'est pas sorti de nulle part.

- Vous êtes répugnants quand vous vous y mettez, grimaça James.

- La danse du tigre... grogna Draco à l'oreille d'Harry en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Draco faisait semblant de sangloter devant la télévision avec un paquet de bonbons sur le ventre. Harry revenait lessivé d'un tournage qui s'était déroulé en pleine nuit. Draco pleura plus fort afin d'attirer son attention, allongé sur le canapé avec une jambe en l'air. Harry enleva sa veste et finit par souffler, exaspéré :

- Que se passe-t-il cette fois-ci ?

- Scorpius a dit que je pouvais me suicider comme ça il baiserait tranquille, sanglota faussement Draco.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui, sur le canapé, et passa sa main sur son ventre après avoir pioché dans le paquet de friandises :

- Tu as mis quoi dans tes yeux cette fois pour faire semblant de pleurer ? De l'eau ? Du Schewps ?

- Non, c'est ma bave : je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, avoua Draco tandis qu'Harry roulait des yeux.

- Et pourquoi tous ces bonbons, reprit le cinéaste.

- Je vais me suicider avec de la gélatine.

- Super, après je vais me retrouver avec un obèse sur les bras alors que j'avais pris soin d'en prendre un mince. Tu fais chier Malefoy.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier et la bête blonde de Scorpius apparue. Il avait un casque audio sur les oreilles et fredonnait un air de techno dans une série d'onomatopée :

- Je ne fais que de passer attendez au moins une minute que je prenne un verre d'eau avant de vous jeter dessus comme des affamés.

On l'entendit faire couler l'eau du robinet et prendre un verre.

- Tu vois ! Tu vois ! cria Draco en le pointant du doigt. Il me fait de l'harcèlement moral.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! s'écria son fils depuis la cuisine. Qui est venu dans mon cours d'Anglais draguer mon prof la dernière fois ?

- Tu as dragué son prof ? s'étonna Harry. Tu es allé dans son école ? Mais... mais je croyais qu'on t'avait mis un bracelet pour ne plus approcher le lycée d'au moins dix bornes !

- Il s'est cassé par hasard du haut du balcon, dit Draco d'une toute petite voix.

Scorpius s'éclipsa avec son verre et Harry ferma les yeux un long moment avant de prononcer :

- Si tu savais toutes les fois où j'ai dû fermer les yeux et imaginer que tu brûlais sur un bûcher pour atténuer ma colère…

* * *

Scorpius regardait le fond de sa tasse de café d'un œil morne, ne semblant vouloir bouger d'un iota. Harry mis ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit avec entrain :

- Tu devrais y aller avant d'être en retard au lycée.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite et eu une moue triste.

- Aucune fille ne veut plus sortir avec moi, lâcha-t-il.

Harry tira une chaise à ses côtés et pris son visage entre ses mains et le regarda sévèrement.

- Mais non tu n'es pas moche, voyons...

- J'AI PAS DIS QUE J'ETAIS MOCHE ! cria Scorpius. J'AI DIS QU'AUCUNE FILLE NE VOULAIT DE MOI.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Le bruit court que mon père est fou et qu'il s'immisce dans ma vie privée.

Harry eu un air sincèrement navré avant de déclarer :

- Non, ce n'est pas une rumeur. Ceci est la triste réalité.

Peu après, Draco arriva comme une fleur en s'étirant. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda-t-il, soudainement soucieux.

- C'est toi qui ne va pas bien et à cause de ça, on me fuit comme la peste au lycée, grommela Scorpius en finissant d'un trait le contenu de sa tasse. Kimberley et moi c'est fini. Tu lui as fait peur.

Scorpius enfila sa veste et s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine.

- Non ! s'exclama Draco en le retenant. Ce matin, c'est moi qui t'accompagne au lycée. Laisse-moi le temps de trouver mon peignoir et…

- Tu vas aller devant mon lycée en pantoufles ? Mais t'es malade ! Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour ma vie sociale ou quoi ? Et… Et… hors de question que tu m'accompagnes ! Même habillé en costard je ne veux pas que tu viennes.

- Mais si, ça va être drôle, je te jure !

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'entraîna au-dehors, ses clefs de voiture serrées entre ses dents.

* * *

- Ça va être drôle, hein ? demanda Scorpius le lendemain matin avec un œil au beurre noir. A cause de toi, j'ai une exclusion temporaire du lycée.

- Tiens bien la glace mon ange, rappela Harry.

- Kimberley m'a carrément mis une baigne devant tout le monde et toi tu t'esclaffais ! Et puis, quelle idée de demander à des filles de coucher avec moi contre six cents livres ! Le proviseur était furieux. Il m'a exclu du club de chimie et a dit que je devrais nettoyer la cafétéria pendant un mois et… tout ça à cause de TOI !

- J'irai voir ton proviseur pour tout lui expliquer, reprit Harry en vérifiant l'état du visage de Scorpius. Je suis certain qu'il comprendra qu'avoir un père comme le tien n'est pas de tout repos. Maintenant, Draco, pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de te mêler de la vie privée de ton fils parce que ça risque de le tuer. Et je parle très sérieusement.

- Mais j'ai juste essayé de bousculer les habitudes du petit ! plaida-t-il. Une fille a dit oui en plus. Tu ne pourras plus te plaindre d'être célibataire.

- Papa, à CHAQUE fois que tu essaies de faire quelque chose de bien cela se retourne contre nous. Alors, considère-moi comme inexistant et je m'en porterai pas plus mal.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse et s'écria :

- Et qui va s'occuper de moi ?

- Oh, toi la ferme ! grogna Harry en appliquant de la crème sur le visage de Scorpius. Je suis à deux doigts de te passer le visage dans le moule à gaufres.

- Mais… il est brûlant le moule à gaufres, constata Draco.

- C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai envie de mettre ta gueule de prétentieux dessus.

* * *

L'aube profilait à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'Harry et Draco. Le cinéaste ne rentrerait pas avant une heure de son tournage nocturne et Scorpius en profita pour se glisser doucement dans la pièce. Il s'agenouilla près du lit et murmura :

- Papa, je sais que tu es bourré alors j'en profite pour te dire quelques petites choses. (Il marqua une pause) D'abord que je t'aime et ensuite... ensuite que je ne veux pas aller à l'université.

Soudain, une poigne de fer le saisit par son tee-shirt. Draco regardait son fils avec un regard fou et murmura d'un air menaçant :

- J'ai dessoulé en fin de soirée, sale morveux ! Et je te ferai dire que tu IRAS à l'université même si je dois aller répondre présent à ton nom le jour de la rentrée.

- Papa, tu me sers..., s'étouffa l'adolescent en posant ses mains sur le bras puissant de son père.

- Qu'importe si tu es vivant ou mort puisque tu ne veux pas aller à l'université !

- Mais je t'aime moi ! glapit Scorpius.

- Eh bien c'est trop tard... gronda Draco en resserrant sa prise.

- Papa, tu m'étouffes ! Je n'arrive plus à… respirer… je… je… oxygène… pitié…

Draco le tenait si fort que Scorpius s'accrochait à la table de chevet pour ne pas sombrer.

- Je ne suis pas allé à l'université à cause de mes idées utopistes à deux balles mais TOI, tu iras, c'est clair ? gronda Draco en le relâchant.

Scorpius plaqua sa main autour de sa gorge et le regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

- C'EST CLAIR ? répéta Draco en un hurlement.

Son fils acquiesça vivement et décampa à quatre pattes, se réfugiant dans sa chambre jusqu'au retour d'Harry.

* * *

Harry déposa violemment le bol de lait chaud de Draco sur la table et en reversa un peu sur ses mains.

- Je n'ai fait pas exprès, dit-il doucereusement tandis que Draco suçait ses doigts.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? J'ai… J'ai couché avec la personne qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je t'ai écrasé en dormant ? Tu as regardé nos relevés de banque ?

- Je… Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Il paraît qu'hier matin tu as violenté Scorpius pendant mon absence, reporta le cinéaste.

- Il a la langue bien pendue le morveux. Ça, il l'a pris de ton côté.

- Je ne relèverai pas l'allusion que tu viens de faire et si tu pouvais arrêter de lui faire du mal physiquement ou psychologiquement, peut-être qu'il arriverait sain et sauf jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Pour son anniversaire, je pensais lui acheter une plaque en or avec marqué dessus "_Celui-Qui-A-Survécu_". T'en penses quoi ?

Draco balaya ses propos d'un geste de la main.

- Le Graal : les dix-huit bougies. La libération ! chanta Draco en levant les bras au ciel. Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir une vie comme je l'ai toujours souhaité. Je chevaucherai une moto avec mes Ray Ban et je côtoierai les Bikers. Je m'imagine déjà…

- Avant les dix-huit ans de Scorpius, il reste quelques semaines, rappela Harry en s'asseyant. Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux parce que s'il lui arrive le moindre malheur, si on le retrouve avec un membre en moins, ou inerte dans sa chambre, tu seras le premier accusé. Je te préviens, Draco. Tu n'es pas clean et tout le monde le sait.

Draco se ratatina sur sa chaise et maugréa quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas.

- Au fait, une de tes tantes t'envoie un cadeau pour Scorpius et toi.

Draco tendit les mains afin de saisir un énorme paquet.

- Ce qui est bien quand tu es juif, c'est que tu as plein de cadeaux pour des fêtes dont tu ignores royalement l'existence.

- Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais juif ! se scandalisa Harry. Tu pensais me le dire quand ? Et puis tu n'es pas circoncit !

- Mon père n'est pas juif, rectifia Draco. Alors, il n'a pas voulu. Mais étant donné que la religion se transmet par la mère… Tu fais le calcul. (Une lueur sadique traversa les yeux de Draco) Tu crois que Scorpius serait d'accord si je le faisais circoncire ?

- T'es un grand malade, décréta Harry en prenant son journal. Mais essaie toujours.

Draco ne le se fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa au premier étage et trouva la chambre de son fils vide. Il haussa des épaules et entra dans la salle de bain. Il trouva Scorpius nu comme un ver. Draco eu des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes et bégaya :

- Je… Je… Je t'attends en… en bas.

Sous le choc, il retourna dans la cuisine.

- Alors ? demanda Harry, curieux. Il a dit quoi ?

- Rien. Je suis entré dans la salle de bain et je l'ai vu nu.

- Que… QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête ! On n'entre pas dans une salle de bain alors qu'on sait qu'un adolescent s'y trouve ! C'est l'article 1 du code international de tout parent qui se respecte !

- Je ne peux pas le circoncire, dit Draco d'un ton résolu.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Ce serait un crime : il en a une énorme, plus énorme que la mienne.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en un parfait O.

- Notre Scorpius ? Notre_ petit _Scorpius ? Celui à qui on changeait les couches ? Mais… énorme comment ?

Draco releva sa manche et montra la longueur de son avant-bras d'un air consterné.

- Ma parole ! s'écria Harry. Mais ce n'est pas un outil d'homme mais de poney !

- C'est le Messie qui lui envoie une bite pareille, continua Draco. Putain, je me sens tellement…

- Diminué ? devina Harry en un ricanement. En tout cas, ça ne doit pas être de ton côté qu'il y a des gènes pareils.

- Mais je t'enm-… Oh, tiens Scorpius !

Rouge de honte, l'adolescent ne s'arrêta même pas dans la cuisine et fila directement dehors pour se rendre au lycée. Quand la porte se referma, Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et déclara :

- Pour la première fois de ma vie j'aurais aimé m'appeler Kimberley.

* * *

Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux et se blotti un peu plus contre Draco. Il lui caressa doucement le ventre et regarda le jour pénétrer au travers les rideaux de leur chambre.

- Draco…

Tout à coup, ce dernier se mis à ronfler bruyamment. Harry était contrarié que son compagnon feintait toujours ses tentatives de discussion. Il lui envoya un brutal coup de coude dans les hanches. Draco se plia en deux en étouffant un cri de douleur.

- Oh, tu es réveillé mon amour ? demanda innocemment Harry.

Draco lui envoya un regard noir empli de reproche et se rallongea confortablement dans le lit. Harry traça des arabesques sur son ventre puis remonta légèrement vers son torse. Il repensait à tout ce temps qui s'était écoulé à une vitesse éclair. Albus qui avait choisi de se lancer dans la chanson. Draco qui s'installait ici avec Scorpius. James qui déménageait en Ecosse pour devenir concepteur de jeux vidéo. Ginny qui s'était remariée avec un industriel du pétrole. L'entrée au collège de Scorpius. Draco qui finissait son quatrième livre et qui arrêtait la coke et l'héroïne. Lily qui faisait des portraits de toute la famille. Draco qui donnait son médiator Hello Kitty à une vente aux enchères après la mort de la strip-teaseuse qui le lui avait offert pour une œuvre caritative. Albus et son premier album l'année des quinze ans de Scorpius. Et les photos… les photos qui s'empilaient un peu partout dans la maison.

Harry murmura :

- Draco, est-ce que tu nous vois vraiment vieillir ensemble ?

L'écrivain se retourna et arbora un sourire resplendissant avant de répondre.

- Tu peux répéter ta question. Je fais déjà de l'Alzheimer.

Ils rirent un moment et entendirent Scorpius taper contre le mur de sa chambre se trouvant juste à côté. Cette discussion, ils l'avaient eu aujourd'hui… ou peut-être le matin d'après.

**FIN DE L'EPILOGUE**


	22. Séquelle : Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

**Posté le** : 2 Mars 2011.

~ Un morceau de cette fanfiction supplémentaire pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews de l'épilogue et du dernier chapitre – si mes souvenirs sont bons. J'ai pourtant pour habitude de le faire mais là, je suis passé à côté. Cependant je les ai toutes lues avec plaisir et délectation. Soyez-en sûrs ! J'essaierai – je dis bien essayer – d'y répondre un de ces jours. Mais je n'ai de vacances jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Trouver un moment devient difficile. Il y avait des questions intéressantes dans le lot. Elles ne resteront pas sans réponse.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

D.

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Séquelle : Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Draco, je ne sais plus pourquoi je t'aime.

L'écrivain regarda étrangement son compagnon comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était porteur d'un virus particulièrement contagieux. Draco s'apprêta à lui lancer une réponse sarcastique quand Harry lui coupa la parole :

- Je ne sais plus du tout pourquoi je suis ici, avec toi. Chaque matin, je me lève à tes côtés – quand tu n'es pas en train de cavaler je ne sais où. Au début, je soupirai de soulagement en me disant que tu n'étais pas parti. Puis après j'ai commencé à paniquer à l'idée que tu partes un jour, et maintenant…

- Tu veux que je me casse ? demanda Draco, abrupt. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour. Putain, tu me demandes pourquoi tu devrais m'aimer. Tu te rends compte du ridicule de la situation ? On n'a pas besoin de pourquoi dans ce genre de relation.

- J'ai juste besoin d'être rassuré, plaida Harry. Mets-toi un peu à ma place : tu crois que c'est facile de vivre avec toi ? Je ne sais jamais quand tu vas rentrer le soir si tu prends la peine de revenir à la maison. Je ne sais pas où tu es ni même avec qui. Je ne sais pas si tu me trompes ou si tu continues de te droguer. Je ne sais pas sur quoi tu travailles et à quoi tu rêves. Je vis avec toi tout en sachant le strict minimum. Je me sens con de répondre à mes amis « Oui, il va bien » sans en être sûr à cent pourcents. Je… Je ne te demande pas de te souvenir de mon anniversaire ou des choses que j'aime manger. Je ne te supplie pas pour qu'on sorte ensemble à un concert ou voir un film au cinéma incognito. Je veux juste que… que tu sois un peu à moi.

- Je n'appartiens à personne. Je ne m'appartiens pas moi-même. Je suis juste un bout de matière créé par mes parents un soir d'automne. Et puis, si je t'appartenais, je ne serai plus ton Draco, ton ROCKRITIC. Si j'étais à ta botte, je ne serai qu'une larve…

- Tu serais moi, finit Harry. La larve dans notre couple c'est moi. Tu dis m'aimer comme je suis mais… est-ce que tu savais à quel point j'avais honte ?

- Honte de quoi ? De moi ?

- Non, de moi ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que depuis que nous nous sommes lancés dans cette aventure à deux je suis obligé d'être effacé, discret, sans personnalité ? J'ai dû sacrifier plein de choses pour toi, me taire quand tu allais trop loin, détourner les yeux parfois. Tout cela pour te garder, pour éviter qu'on se dispute. Je n'aurais pas supporté les cris. Il n'y a eu que ça durant mon enfance. J'ai fuis.

- Tu me reproches d'avoir trop de personnalité ? demanda Draco en essayant de déchiffrer son expression. Tu veux que je sois moins salaud, moins grande-gueule, moins… moi ?

- Je sais que tu essaierais juste pour moi mais ce n'est pas ça que je te demande. Je te demande de m'écouter… Pas de me prêter une oreille de temps à autre, mais de… d'admettre mon existence. Tu es le centre de ton monde et parfois tu alunis sur ma planète. Dans ces moments-là, tu as quelque chose à te reprocher. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu me trompes avec des petits jeunes ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ? Mais pendant tout ce temps je me répétais « je l'aime quand même ». Et tu sais quoi ? Maintenant, je n'arrive plus à me dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais plus te pardonner.

Draco caressa son visage tandis qu'Harry fixait obstinément ses mains.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi moi je t'aime ? finit par murmurer l'écrivain.

- Non, je ne veux pas savoir parce que tu ne m'as jamais dit ces quelques mots (Harry se passa une main devant les yeux). Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais alors ne t'étonne pas que je sois… si inquiet. Je n'ai jamais su l'essentiel. Et… et tu vois Draco, je suis arrivé à saturation : j'ai trop intériorisé.

- Tu crois que notre couple est en train de mourir ? Parce que ça me ferait un peu de la peine pour lui.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Draco. Je n'ai plus envie de te sourire.

- Alors tu penses que si je te disais ces trois petits mots tu te mettrais à sauter partout ? fit-il remarquer. Non, ça ne te rendra pas plus heureux. C'est trop facile pour un écrivain nihiliste comme moi de dire des conneries mielleuses de ce style-là. Le jour où je te dirai je t'aime, ça aura de la gueule. Et dans lequel cas où je ne t'aimerai pas, tu feras quoi ? Tu serais prêt à me quitter ? Me quitter pour quoi ? Pour te retrouver seul ?

- Je t'en veux tellement Draco, de ne pas savoir me protéger de toi-même, souffla Harry. Je t'en veux d'être aussi lâche, de ne pas accepter totalement notre relation alors que cela fait des années qu'on se bat pour ça. Je t'en veux de te mentir constamment. Je t'en veux de vouloir conserver tes dix-sept ans. Tu ne parviens toujours pas à réfléchir comme un couple ! On doit arriver à se rassurer l'un l'autre ou… trouver une solution. Mais quand il y a un problème, tu prends ta veste et va réfléchir dans ton coin et reviens avec cinq jours de retard parce que j'ai déjà tout réglé à la maison. Au-delà même d'être un couple, nous sommes aussi une famille…

- Arrête de me rabâcher ça, gronda-t-il. Scorpius est grand maintenant, il peut comprendre.

Harry se leva du canapé du salon, les larmes aux yeux :

- Bordel que non qu'il ne comprend pas le gamin. Comment veux-tu qu'il te comprenne ? Tu ne nous en laisses même pas le temps ! Un jour tu es joyeux, un autre groggy, un autre intolérant… On ne sait pas sur quel pied danser et… et ce n'est pas parce que vous avez les mêmes gènes et qu'il l'âge où tu as traversé les Etats-Unis en stop qu'il te comprend mieux. Scorpius te comprend d'ailleurs moins bien que moi, pour tout t'avouer. Il a du mal à te cerner, à t'admirer, à se référer à toi. Il a un père invisible. C'est ce que tu craignais le plus ? Eh bien on est en plein dedans.

Draco baissa les yeux et eut l'impression de prendre une gifle magistrale.

- Tu as raté sur bien des tableaux avec lui, continua Harry. Tu essaies d'en faire un dur sans comprendre qu'il n'a jamais eu de mère alors… alors il a besoin aussi d'un autre côté de toi qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il a besoin que tu lui montres que tu l'aimes aussi. (Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit les lèvres un instant) Il continue de penser que si tu l'as élevé, c'est uniquement par dépit et que tu veux t'en débarrasser. Scorpius croit à dix-sept ans et demi qu'il est la plus grande erreur de toute ta vie. Tu lui as fait croire des conneries. Il a subit tes délires. Et toi…

Harry se tut brusquement, voyant que Draco était trop affligé. Il avait mis ses mains devant son visage et ses épaules tremblaient. Draco pleurait.

- Putain, j'ai… j'ai foiré avec mon fils et avec toi. Je voulais trop bien faire. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je vous faisais du mal. Je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, murmura-t-il. J'ai… J'ai déjà dit je t'aime à quelqu'un dans ma vie. J'ai dit à mon père que je l'aimais et il ne m'a jamais rien répondu. Enfin si, il m'a dit que… que c'était impossible de m'aimer, que lui, il ne pouvait pas. J'étais exactement l'enfant dont il n'avait jamais voulu, même dans ces pires cauchemars. Plus il me brimait pour que je devienne normal, plus je devenais dingue et je fuguais. Alors quand Scorpius a grandi, j'ai essayé de lui laisser toute la liberté pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer. Dès qu'il a su marcher, je l'ai laissé découvrir tout par lui-même. Je voulais qu'il soit fier d'être quelqu'un d'indépendant. Mais j'ai compris – très tard, certes – que mon fils ce n'était pas moi. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

- Non, appuya Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il avait juste besoin de toi. Je sais que tu as essayé à ta manière d'en faire quelqu'un de bien. Tu lui as appris tout ce que tu savais sur le rock et la littérature. Tu lui as transmis ton goût pour la chimie. Tu lui as donné ta première guitare et quelques conseils de drague. Et puis tu as essayé de te donner bonne conscience en le forçant à aller à la fac.

- Ce n'est pas pour me donner bonne conscience, putain ! C'est pour que mon fils sache que la vie ce n'est pas simple : je veux qu'il soit méritant. Scorpius devra faire deux fois plus d'effort qu'un autre parce qu'il vient d'une famille aisé et que son père est célèbre. Tout le monde pensera qu'il a été pistonné. J'ai envie qu'il soit…

- Le fils que ton père n'a jamais eu – le fils prodigue. Ecoute…

- Non, toi, écoute-moi. Quand je suis parti de chez moi, mon père était sûr que j'allais finir par revenir la queue entre les jambes. Au moment où il a compris que je ne reviendrai pas, il s'est dit que je ne tiendrai pas plus de deux mois sans le moindre diplôme. Je m'en suis sorti ! Mais il est du genre à penser que les chiens font des chiens et les chats font des chats. Je me sentirai mal qu'il croit que Scorpius est une mauvaise graine par ma faute. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'envers et contre tout, j'ai réussi à bien l'éduquer.

- Ton fils n'est pas une vitrine, raisonna Harry. Tu n'as strictement rien à prouver à tes parents. Pense d'abord à Scorpius, ensuite on verra. Mais… tu sais, je trouve que tu t'en es pas mal sorti avec lui. Ça sera un mec bien plus tard.

- Je vis dans l'angoisse que mon fils devienne comme moi. Je ne lui souhaite pas ça. Je ne veux pas que trente ans plus tard, la personne avec qui il vit lui demande s'il l'aime alors que c'est l'évidence. Tu comprends ?

Draco lui embrassa le cou et respira son odeur un moment avant de chuchoter :

- Je t'aime parce que tu es le seul sur cette planète à pouvoir me supporter aussi longtemps. Je t'aime parce que tu essaies toujours de calmer tes nerfs sur autre chose que sur moi. Je t'aime parce que… tu as cette mimique quand tu veux me frapper qui te décrédibilise en une seconde à peine. Je t'aime parce que tu prépares les meilleurs petits-déjeuners du monde. Je t'aime parce que tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse faire l'amour. Je t'aime parce que.

- Parce que ?

- Parce que, c'est tout.

**Fin du séquelle**


	23. Bonus : Tu as cinq jours, Dieu

**Posté le : **3 Juin 2011. _Love is a prayer. _

* * *

Si je poste aujourd'hui, c'est pour remercier toutes les personnes ayant pris le temps de lire cette histoire qui a – sans aucun doute – changé ma manière de m'exprimer et d'interagir avec le monde. En réalité, je voulais depuis longtemps déjà écrire quelque chose s'en approchant. Cette histoire est loin d'être parfaite ou quoi que ce soit. Mais je trouve cela bien de l'avoir fait, et je me sens réellement touchée de voir que des personnes se reconnaissent dans ce personnage principal. Il est certainement détestable, mais qui n'a jamais eu envie un jour d'avoir les tripes pour tout claquer du jour au lendemain et de ne jamais plus regarder en arrière – de juste penser à soi et en son avenir. Je crois que c'est ce qui plaît le plus là-dedans. Cette folie et surtout, ce courage effronté. Je voulais juste dire que c'était possible de prendre sa vie en main et de ne pas suivre le chemin qui nous a été tracé. Une vie. Une. On n'en a qu'une seule. Alors, s'il faut être ROCKRITIC sur les bords, parfois, pour son propre bien : faites. Aussi, je voulais remercier chaleureusement les personnes ayant mis une review pour la séquelle. Je me souviens avoir longtemps hésité avant de poster. Et avoir vu tous vos commentaires si détaillés pour la plupart, fouillés, sincères, beaux, eh bien, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien un cadeau. Rien de plus qu'un cadeau. Alors, je vous propose un passage de l'histoire qui avait été placé sous clef. Un passage qui pourrait élucider des éléments de l'intrigue mais qui n'est pas essentiel – le principe même du bonus.

**Merci à :** _Cleptomaniac, Lula's Lullaby, MissHaru, Jenna Potter, Serdra, Chocho-Chan-Yaoi-Love, Miruru-Sensei, Sebarrya, Me, Crabounette, EveJHoang, Fleur de Lisse, Sushi-Chan, Fallen Angel of the Dark, Nyonoshii2, KillieX, Sati-San, Cricket32, Lyciangel, MlleGanou, Bloody Dawn, Neska, Crazykaori, Emeline, Livioute, Samaire, Wizzette, Antolala, Wow, Atch0um, Caence, Tetsuyaoi, BellaDream, Lubilule-Malefoy, Sangdelicorne_ et _Akana-San_.

Et également un merci aux blogs annuaires spécialisés du fandom ayant mis mon histoire dans celles vivement recommandées.

* * *

**Chapitre bonus se trouvant précisément entre les numéros 12 « **_**Behind The Scene**_** » et 13 « **_**Pile ou Face**_** ». Pour ceux et celles n'ayant pas le temps de relire les chapitres en question, je vous fait un résumé éclair afin de remettre en place le contexte :**

**Draco – à l'époque – vient d'accepter de faire adapter son film. Il travaille en studio avec Harry qui tient très à cœur ce nouveau projet. Sauf qu'ils se disputent et Draco ne remet plus les pieds là-bas. A la suite de ça, Harry tente une approche en lui envoyant un mail. De là résulte un long échange de courriers électroniques perdurant jusqu'au petit matin. Cela révolutionne leur relation puisqu'ils se confient sans détour, sans masque. Draco retourne au studio et s'amuse de travailler avec le cinéaste. Ils se quittent sur une note plutôt malicieuse, plus proches qu'à l'accoutumée. 126 heures plus tard, ils couchent ensemble contre un mur du studio. Personne ne comprend alors pourquoi. Ce sont ces 126 heures de passage à vide que je m'apprête à vous compter.**

**D. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ROCKRITIC**

**Titre : « Tu as cinq jours, Dieu. Pas sept. Juste cinq, puis le miracle. »**

* * *

**Jour 1 – Le soleil se lève sur Londres. Puis le jour chute entre deux immeubles et la lune, mijaurée, hésite encore à se montrer. On est dans ce moment, partagé entre l'indécision et l'attente. A Soho, rien à signaler. Juste un homme à son bureau qui écrit avec frénésie des mots, toujours des mots… **

_Et la lumière fut_, Bible, Genèse.

Tu vois, Dieu, c'est la seule phrase que je retiens de la Bible. Mais qu'est-ce donc la lumière et qui y'a-t-il au travers – non pas derrière, mais oui, dedans. De quoi la lumière est-elle réellement faite ? Si ce n'est que du gaz, de l'air, des particules en tout genre… Pourquoi est-ce si beau ? Si nous ne sommes qu'atomes, molécules, eau… Pourquoi sommes-nous aptes à penser, contrairement à un autre être ? Et si nous sommes différents dans notre composition, quelqu'un pourrait-il me donner la formule de l'amour ?

Je me souviendrai toujours de cette réponse stupide, fantasque, pseudo-scientifique et enfantine : « E = MCoeur² ». C'était une fille de mon cours de physique au lycée qui l'avait griffonnée sur la paillasse que j'occupais le plus souvent. J'ai trouvé cela too-much. Pourtant, je m'en souviens encore au jour d'aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre comme les choses les plus stupides trouvent une empreinte dans les pas tracés par nos souvenirs. J'ignore si dans vingt ans encore je me souviendrai de ça, si je me souviendrai de ce que je vis en ce moment-même.

J'ai l'impression que mon monde change et s'apprête à s'écrouler sous mes pieds. Je ne maîtrise plus rien : ni mon corps, ni ma tête, encore moins mon cœur et surtout pas mes textes. Vois-tu, l'homme est le seul être connu – de nos jours – à pouvoir créer. N'est-ce pas dangereux, Dieu, d'avoir donné ce pouvoir à une seule espèce ? Et si elle te trahissait ? Oh, oui, c'est déjà fait. Tu le sais mieux que moi. Moi, je t'ai volé la plume de l'Ange Gabriel, les guitares des Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse, la voix de ton fils, Jésus – tant qu'à faire, et les harangues et la sournoiserie de Judas. Et me voilà, le premier homme – ROCKRITIC.

Quelle belle création, Dieu ! Dommage qu'il lui manque une case. Un peu comme toutes ses œuvres inachevées, auxquelles ils manquent un bras, une jambe, un cœur… Un bel ithyphallique. Un brouillon de marbre dur. Des traits fins mais gâchés par les toxines. Mais, toi, Dieu, tu savais ce que tu faisais : tu m'as tout donné pour mieux me reprendre. Tu savais que j'avais presque tout pour être heureux sauf… sauf quoi ?

Je pensais être heureux en devenant indépendant. Je le suis aujourd'hui mais je ne suis pas encore heureux – je veux plus. Je pensais être heureux en devenant un fuyard professionnel. Je le suis aujourd'hui mais je ne suis pas encore heureux – je veux plus. Je pensais être heureux en devenant acteur. Je le suis aujourd'hui mais je ne suis pas encore heureux – je veux plus. Je pensais être heureux en devenant un voyageur. Je le suis aujourd'hui mais je ne suis pas encore heureux – je veux plus. Je pensais être heureux en entrant dans le moule. Je le suis aujourd'hui mais je ne suis pas encore heureux – je veux plus. Je pensais être heureux en devenant écrivain. Je le suis aujourd'hui mais je ne suis pas encore heureux – je veux plus. Toujours plus.

Je ne suis pas réellement talentueux dans ce domaine. J'ai juste vomis des je t'aime en ribambelle. J'ai juste craché ma honte, ma déperdition, mon égocentrisme et ça a fonctionné. J'ai juste brûlé les cigarettes de papier, attendant qu'en jaillisse le feu de Prométhée. Moi, je suis l'homme qui t'a volé le feu impunément pour se tirer la première clope de l'humanité et non pas pour le partager avec qui que ce soit. Alors, pour me punir, tu as décidé de créer en moi une forme saugrenue d'altruisme : écrire ; puis le summum : tomber amoureux. Je veux bien tomber amoureux, Dieu. Mais à une seule condition : je veux la formule scientifique de l'amour.

Je veux savoir comment ça se fabrique. J'exige que tu m'invites – oui, je suis poli vois-tu – prendre un café et que tu m'expliques de manière posée et rationnelle comment l'amour subsiste. Parce que, mine de rien, c'est un des plus grands mystères de l'humanité. Je me suis renseigné. Ils disent que c'est une sécrétion de substance partant du cerveau, et que ces substances ont une durée de trois ans – d'où le fameux credo « _L'amour dure trois ans_ ». Alors c'est ça ? C'est une affaire de substance et après on mène notre propre voile. Notre cerveau guide notre cœur ? Ça ne suffisait pas qu'il ait la queue ?

Non, Dieu, depuis quelque temps, je ne te comprends vraiment plus. Je pense que t'es un peu fatigué, comme tout le monde ici - au bout du rouleau. Je dois dire que tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti jusqu'ici – voyons ensemble : Je ne compte pas les meurtres, les génocides, les accidents et les cœurs brisés que tu as fait. Tu t'en sors toujours indemne. Moi, ROCKRITIC, j'aimerai bien que tu descendes de ton nuage et que tu toques à ma porte un jour et qu'on se règle nos comptes autour d'une table de Poker. On fumerait un cigare et je te dirais :

« _Tu sais, Dieu, on aurait pu être bon pote si seulement tu ne m'avais pas fait aussi mauvais_. » Et tu répondrais : « _C'est dans le contrat : je dois faire des gens mauvais pour que les autres se sentent meilleurs. Ça entretient le respect des autres et l'ordre. Les gens s'imaginent qu'ils valent plus alors ça fait tourner la boutique. Dans les gens biens, il n'y a pas que mes chouchous. Regarde, j'adorais Cellini – c'était un assassin et un voleur ! j'adorais le petit Cobain – il s'est suicidé ! j'adorais aussi_…» Puis j'aurais rétorqué : « _Ah, mais Dieu, je ne t'en veux absolument pas d'aimer tes belles créations. C'est normal. Moi aussi je jouis devant mes pages écrites. Mais s'il te plaît, ne m'aime jamais. Parce que – sans offense – les gens que tu aimes ont toutes tendances à mourir prématurément_. »

Tu te serais mis à pleurer et je t'aurais remplis le verre de gin. Nous aurions bu en chantant une chanson paillarde. J'aurais pleuré avec toi parce que je sais que je ne suis pas digne de ton amour. Au fond de mes putains de tripes, Dieu, je crois que c'est ce à quoi j'aspire le plus : être aimé. Je veux être aimé pour moi, mon âme déjà déchirée, mon attitude de salaud, mes délires atypiques, mon goût prononcé pour les substances illicites et la luxure. Je veux que quelqu'un m'aime. Est-ce trop demandé, Dieu ?

Aimer sans condition, c'est beau. Je n'ai vu ça que dans les livres et dans les films. Ipso facto, je voulais devenir acteur et je suis devenu écrivain. Je cherche l'amour. Pas le truc tombé du ciel dans un nuage crémeux. Moi, je veux l'amour qui te heurte sur l'autoroute de plein fouet. Je veux le carambolage, que la personne me rentre dedans à 124 km/h et me dise : « _Je t'aime. Baise-moi_. » C'est ça l'amour. La spontanéité. La violence des sentiments. La voix qui tremble. Les mots parfois plus hauts qu'on ne le voudrait.

Le vertige aussi. Pas l'évanouissement des vierges. Le vertige comme au-dessus des falaises que tu as dessinées au Nevada. Tu sais, Dieu, les crevasses datant d'il y a des millénaires de cela… Tu les aimes, non ? Moi, je les aime beaucoup. J'ai le vertige par nature. J'ai trop les pieds sur terre. Mais là, Dieu, mon ami, je lève les yeux au ciel et je te demande une faveur – une dernière : envoie-moi quelqu'un pour m'aimer. M'aimer comme je suis et pas comme la personne voudrait que je sois. M'aimer plus que nécessaire. M'aimer… pour de vrai, pas comme dans les livres ni comme dans les films. M'aimer, tu vois ?

Tu dis que tout ce qu'on fait doit être amour. Je te crois. Mais comment veux-tu que je suive tes préceptes si tu ne me donnes même pas la chance d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer ? Non, Dieu, ne souris pas trop vite : ce n'est pas une rédemption que je te demande – et encore moins le pardon car je ne le mérite pas. Tu vois, je crois que j'ai prêché à la bonne école : je sais que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. Jésus en a eu le droit, pourquoi pas moi ? Tu dis ne pas faire de favoritisme. Ne gâche pas le sacrifice de ton fils. Car, oui, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais mais… une chose est certaine, je ne vais pas le regretter.

Vois-tu, Dieu, j'ai projeté de me suicider. Matheus ne m'aime pas (Oui, je sais que c'est toi qui me l'envoie et je t'en remercie profondément mais ce n'est pas la personne qui me convient. Je le sens). En fait, Matheus aime l'image de l'homme qu'il voudrait que je sois. Et ça change tout. J'essaie de l'aimer mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors je me dis que si lui ne m'aime pas pour ce que je suis réellement, personne ne le pourra alors je dois mourir. Non, ne me contredis pas ! Mon raisonnement tient la route. Du moins, ça sonnait pas mal quand j'étais sobre, hier. Parfois, comme ça, on a des idées fugaces dans notre tête et une fois dites, elles ont l'air drôlement stupides. Dis-moi, Dieu, est-ce que tu dis à haute voix ce que tu prévois de créer ? Non, enfin, je dis ça parce que ça nous aurait épargné bien des horreurs – les poils, les mitraillettes, le sida, les voitures à une place et un auteur détestable dont je tairai ici le nom etc.

Alors, je ne sais pas, Dieu. Ouvre ton gigantesque livre, regarde dans ton registre s'il n'y a pas une âme perdue et disponible pour moi, ROCKRITIC, à moins de cinquante kilomètres à la ronde. Ah, au fait, ne n'envoie pas un blond, de préférence. J'ai un conflit intérieur à régler avec eux (Oui, tu m'as fait schizophrène aussi). Je ne sais pas si tu prends ma requête en compte. Tu dois recevoir des milliers de courriers à la seconde, mais voilà, si un jour tu prends le temps de me répondre : il ne sera jamais trop tard. Enfin, si, dans cinq jours ça sera trop tard. Je reçois de la pharmacie les médicaments qui m'aideront à me tuer. Donc, cinq jours, Dieu, ça serait pas mal. Passé ce délai, Matheus prendra le message, à moins qu'il y ait des sites de rencontres au Paradis.

Mon âme-sœur idoine ? Je la vois. Je la vois presque devant mes yeux tant c'est intense. Je la vois sortir de la lumière, auréolée de chaleur et de bienveillance, descendre vers moi avec ses cheveux sombres encadrant son visage et nos doigts se frôleraient… Je me suis endormi dans ma baignoire et voilà ce que j'ai vu. D'accord, il n'y avait pas que de la fatigue derrière tout ça, un peu de drogue aussi. Mais… j'ai bon espoir de trouver quelqu'un pour m'aimer. Aimer comme ce n'est pas permis.

En retour ? Oh, je pensais que tu ne faisais plus dans le marchandage depuis cette scandaleuse affaire avec Job ? Tu m'épateras toujours, Dieu. Je sais d'où Judas et moi nous tenons notre côté filou de bas étage. Alors, en échange, je te promets de te donner mon premier fils… Je suis sérieux. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas original comme présent – et franchement très facile, suffit de trouver l'Eve en question. Alors, je te jure que je t'offrirai ma reconnaissance éternelle. Si ce n'est pas suffisant ? Tu me charries, Dieu ! Arrête ! Bon, d'accord, et aussi ma meilleure bouteille de whisky que je verserai dans l'eau bénite de la cathédrale d'à côté. Promis, juré.

Religieusement tien,

ROCKRITIC.

Post-scriptum : Si tu pouvais m'envoyer un signe de l'élu en question, ça serait sympa. Non, parce que tu vois, je n'ai pas souvent les yeux en face des trous.

* * *

Draco rangea les diverses feuilles dans une enveloppe en papier kraft et ouvrit son stylo-feutre noir afin d'y noter l'adresse.

« _Bureau de Monsieur Dieu,_

_Le nuage le plus haut et le plus beau, Cedex PARADIS_ »

Il ferma l'enveloppe et y apposa un timbre quelconque. En sortant de son bureau, Draco entendit Matheus parler en portugais au téléphone avec une amie. Il sortit sans lui dire au revoir. Dehors, il faisait beau. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur, comme sur les photos retouchées par tous ces prétendus photographes. Draco avait son enveloppe sous le bras et se demandait si, quelque part, une force mystique guettait ses pas.

La boîte aux lettres était là, et Draco la fixa longtemps – hésitant entre les envois à l'étranger ou non. Dieu n'était-il pas censé être partout ? Il se mordit un instant les lèvres avant d'opter pour envoi à l'étranger.

Draco tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Il tira sur une cigarette en marchant vers le pub le plus proche et, une fois entré dans le bar puant la sueur, le tabac, l'alcool et la bonne humeur, commanda un bon scotch. Il se noya dans l'ambre du liquide et fit tournoyer la robe de son verre.

En fait, c'était assez étrange. Il n'y a pas quelques semaines, il était juste considéré comme un petit merdeux sans scrupule qui avait quelques éclairs de lucidité, et là… là, on lui donnait le pouvoir de dire oui ou non sur un film. On lui donnait des responsabilités, à lui, l'enfant. On lui laissait le libre-arbitre. Ça lui fichait la trouille.

Draco dégusta une gorgée alcoolisée et repensa à ce long échange de mails entre Potter et lui. Ils avaient aussi parlé des peurs. Il avait écrit :

**«** _Les peurs : les irrationnelles. Les peurs qui nous maintiennent en vie. Les peurs qui nous révèlent en un sursaut. Les peurs qui définissent ce que nous sommes. Les peurs... Les petites trouilles qui nous donnent envie de nous pisser dessus. Les pétoches. Les frousses. Les petites couillonneries qui nous font hurler. La peur. Tu pues la peur. Mais ça sent bon, au fond, parce que... avoir peur signifie être humain. Et être humain signifie avoir un cœur. Un cœur qui bat ; qui bat de peur ou de bonheur. Peu importe. Il bat. C'est l'essentiel. Et vous allez me dire encore "__que signifie tout ce bazar__". Ce bazar ne signifie rien. C'est un petit tout. Une pensée du jour. Et une pensée par jour, c'est pas mal, hein ?_ **»**

Puis Potter avait répondu, sincère :

**«** _J'ai peur de la peur. J'ai peur d'être paralysé par quelque chose qui me dépasse. J'ai peur de la peur. De toutes les peurs parce qu'elles sont toutes aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres - aucune ne prévaut une autre. Je ne rirai jamais à la figure de la mort, je ne moquerai pas de ceux utilisant de l'antiride, je ne pointerai pas du doigt quelqu'un qui tremble depuis le haut d'une chaise... tout simplement parce que je suis tout ça à la fois. Dingue, non ? J'ai peur de la peur. Peur de l'oubli, de la mort, de la vie, de l'amour... Peur de l'avenir et des souvenirs. Peur de tout, alors, peur de rien._ **»**

Alors voilà, pensa Draco avec délice, Potter avait peur de la peur. Il avait peur de tout, donc de rien comme il le disait si bien. Au fond, c'était compréhensible mais ça faisait un peu malade mental sur les bords.

Draco cacha un sourire et noya son euphorie dans son verre. Potter était réellement quelqu'un de surprenant : il pouvait alimenter cette image d'homme détestable en toute une vie, et en une seule nuit, bouleverser vos aprioris.

* * *

**Jour 2 – Le Jour se lève encore, sans surprise, avec une minute d'avance cette fois. Le temps le presse ; le temps le gagne. Alors, le jour court de toit en toit, s'invite de ruelle en ruelle, s'engouffre entre les rideaux et s'installent, là, juste ici, dans vos bras. A Soho, il fait près de dix degrés ce matin. Un homme se lève pour aller au travail. **

_Dieu appela l'étendue le ciel. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin : ce fut le second jour_, Bible, Genèse.

En ce second jour, Draco fixait Londres depuis la lucarne de sa mezzanine. Il avait les bras croisés et semble impassible. Automatiquement, il s'était entièrement vêtu pour aller au studio du film. Mais là, dans l'immédiat, il ne voyait plus ce qui le forçait à y aller. Après tout, rien ne l'y obligeait, non ? Pourquoi travailler quand on pouvait passer son temps à écrire ? Et pourquoi passer son temps à écrire alors qu'on pourrait tout simplement vivre ?

8 H 24.

Déjà en retard, oui, et alors ? Draco s'apprêtait à retourner tout habillé dans son lit quand il se souvint : Potter aurait besoin de lui pour choisir l'acteur qui incarnerait son rôle. L'avenir d'un p'tit était en jeu, pensa ROCKRITIC, dans un élan insoupçonné d'altruisme. Il descendit silencieusement les marches menant au palier inférieur et mis ses chaussures, prit ses affaires et sortit.

Il détestait travailler le matin : il avait l'impression d'être Monsieur Tout Le Monde. Sauf, que Monsieur Tout le Monde n'écoutait pas du Warren Zevon dans sa voiture. Il rock. Il fredonne. Il claque des doigts en conduisant parfois avec ses genoux. Il boit son café brûlant encore sous l'enveloppe thermique en aluminium. Il s'observe à la dérobée dans le rétroviseur.

ROCKRITIC se trouve beau.

Alors, il descendit de son véhicule et entra dans les studios.

Dans une minute et vingt-quatre secondes, un ange va tomber du ciel et il en sera raide dingue amoureux. Mais ça, ni lui, ni vous, ni moi, ne devions le savoir. Dieu l'a laissé échapper. Alors laissons ce très cher Dieu faire les choses.

Draco entrait dans les studios et continua de savourer son café qui cajole ses papilles. Il faillit avaler de travers face à cette vision.

Potter peignait cette porte. D'un bleu azur, virant au camaïeu. C'était beau, simple, vrai. Il avait les mains constellées de bleu et en avait un peu dans les cheveux. Et il riait.

Non, on n'avait pas le droit d'être si beau dans un état pareil. Ce n'était pas permis.

_Boum _

_Boum_

_Boum_

_Boum_

_Boum_

Dieu ne s'est pas foutu de ta gueule, hein, ROCKRITIC ?

Rien n'arrive à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres si ce n'est ce café qui s'écoule sinueusement dans sa gorge, parce qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire de ses mains. Potter était – à ce moment précis – l'exacte portrait du fameux ange tombé du ciel, comme quelqu'un sorti du plafond de la Chapelle Sixtine, avec du bleu plein les cheveux, comme s'il était né dans les cieux et nulle part ailleurs. Potter est là, et aucun coup de pinceau ne semble pouvoir l'effacer. Draco veut s'approcher mais rester cloué, juste là, sous l'émotion, sous la panique de ce que cette vision risque d'impliquer dans sa vie.

Première pensée de l'homme amoureux : Il me faut un joint pour faire passer le coup de foudre.

Il tâtonne dans son jean et y trouve un Zippo. Un joint déjà roulé traîne dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il le sort et en allume l'embout. Potter le voit, enfin.

Il s'approche et lui enlève son Sum de ses lèvres. Il lui sourit, doucement et jette un regard par-dessus son épaule. Potter tire sur le joint et le rend discrètement à Draco.

- Je crois que c'est le signe, mon Dieu, admit l'écrivain, encore baba devant cette vision.

- Tu as quoi, comme ça ? demanda Potter, à mi-voix. Tu as fait comme la dernière fois ? Tu arrives au travail camé ? Attends, regarde… C'est le décor de la chambre d'hôtel de Cleveland. Tu reconnais un peu l'endroit ? Tu avais dit dans ton roman que la porte était bleu alors…

Potter se tait. Il attend une réaction de sa part. Au fond, il est clair que le cinéaste s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour que le film soit une retranscription fidèle du livre. Et le plus incroyable : Potter prenait son avis en compte.

- C'est très bien comme ça, prononça ROCKRITIC en souriant.

- On peut déjeuner ensemble si tu en as envie. Je connais un excellent traiteur italien. Ils assurent aussi les livraisons. Leurs lasagnes sont les meilleures de la terre entière. Alors, t'es partant ?

Draco pouvait lire l'impatience dans ses yeux, alors il sourit et acquiesça. Allons donc pour les lasagnes.

Sa nuque le brûle et Potter sent un regard se posé sur eux. Un ingénieur du son les observe depuis un moment. Ils se séparent, à regret.

Mais ça ne fait rien : ROCKRITIC a déjà le coup de foudre.

Potter retourne près du décor et peint cette porte bleue. Samantha – la directrice du studio – approche avec des papiers à signer et Potter prend le stylo et met son pinceau imbibé de peinture dans sa poche arrière, comme un vieux mécanisme. Il le regrette peu après.

Son jean est bleu.

Bleu comme les cieux.

Le temps passe… passe… passe sans s'arrêter. Finalement, Caleb et Willis – deux jeunes acteurs postulant pour le rôle de ROCKRITIC – arrivent en fin de matinée. Des personnes importantes – dont Draco ignore strictement l'identité – se réunissent avec Potter et lui, dans la salle de répétition. Willis commence le premier :

Il choisit d'interpréter un passage du roman _Fuck You_, le chapitre 8, « _Ce que la plume est au papier_ ». Willis a choisi une scène délicate et ambitieuse. Il le sait. Il le sent dans les yeux du jury. Draco fait un sourire en coin : le petit a capté ce qu'il voulait dire. Willis ricane et use cynisme à la chaîne. Même s'il a commencé sous les projecteurs d'une série pour midinettes, il est bon. Trop bon pour pourrir à Hollywood. Il lui faut du vrai cinéma.

Raisonnablement doué, Willis se retire à la fin de sa performance et Caleb le remplace. Potter note des choses sur un calepin pendant leur échange de place. Samantha, elle, chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille d'un des membres de l'équipe qui acquiesce vivement.

Et malgré son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience, c'est Caleb qui les bluffa. Il avait cette chose, ce truc en plus. Il était animé par ce qu'il faisait – pensant chaque mot, connaissant chaque geste…

Il était stupéfiant, admit volontiers Draco.

Caleb était tout le contraire de Draco, à son âge. Caleb possédait déjà ce truc : c'était inné. Draco, lui, le cherchait encore.

- Ah ouais ?, avait hurlé Potter au tournage _Woodstock : Terre de Feu_. Et bien je vais t'apprendre un truc : la vie ce n'est pas un film. Enlève-toi ça de la tête. La vie ce n'est pas tout rose. La vie ce n'est pas « _Tu rates et tu recommences_ », c'est plutôt « _Tu rates, tant pis pour toi_ ». Je… Quelqu'un ici peut trouver ça dur ce que je dis. Mais c'est profondément vrai. On n'y arrive pas en claquant des doigts et en posant sa gueule d'ange dans l'angle de la caméra. Il faut du travail et de la pugnacité… Peins. Chante. Ecris. Je ne sais pas moi… Deviens artiste si ça te chante, mais pas dans ce domaine. Je te le dis pour ton propre bien. Ça se sent un vrai acteur. Un vrai acteur, il arrive et on le sent habité. Toi… toi tu es vide.

Oui, ça prenait pleinement son sens en voyant Caleb joué. Potter ne l'avait pas jugé excessivement mais dans la pleine réalité du métier :

Draco n'était pas encore prêt, pas assez humble, beaucoup trop léger. Alors la pointe de rancune qui subsistait dans son cœur s'évapora comme un nuage : il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à un homme qui avait raison. Potter lui avait épargné la plus belle connerie de sa vie en devenant acteur. Par exemple, il ne serait jamais devenu ROCKRITIC, et ROCKRITIC c'était lui.

* * *

**Jour 3 – Une blanche lueur tremble dans le ciel. Les toits sont encore humides des récentes pluies de la veille au soir. Un homme dans son salon sirote un café en écoutant de la musique. La musique qui transcende. Du rock, rien d'autre. **

_La terre produisit de la verdure, de l'herbe portant de la semence selon son espèce, et des arbres donnant du fruit en portant en eux leur semence selon leur espèce. Dieu vit que cela était bon. Il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin : ce fut le troisième jour_, Bible, Genèse.

Voilà, on arrive au milieu de ce deal lancé à Dieu, pensa Draco avec amertume. Dans deux jours, je reçois les médicaments me permettant d'abandonner Vie et de rejoindre Mort.

Doucement, s'élèvent les prières de _You Can't Always Get What You Want_ des Rolling Stones. Ça colle tellement bien avec son histoire, que Draco en est bluffé. Le matin s'étire au travers les rideaux du loft londonien, comme s'il demandait la permission d'entrer.

Matheus dort encore là-haut, dans la mezzanine.

Inconsciemment, Draco se met à penser à ce qu'il pourrait bien ressentir en dormant pour la première fois avec Potter, la première fois qu'il le toucherait, qu'il l'embrasserait vraiment… Il fantasmait les yeux grands ouverts. Il se créait des souvenirs factices et ça lui faisait du bien. Au moins, personne ne pouvait entrer dans sa tête.

Seul Dieu était omniscient, et s'il fouillait dans ses pensées, il saurait que Draco Malefoy était complètement paumé :

D'un côté, il y avait cet homme là-haut qui semblait l'apprécier plus qu'à l'accoutumée et il serait con de ne pas en profiter. D'un autre côté, il y avait ce truc qui dévorait tout sur son passage – ce truc qui se réveille quand Potter est dans les parages. Ce truc un peu trop sauvage pour être dompté. Ce truc qui semblait être un brasier doué de sens particuliers, lui permettant de se mouvoir à son gré.

Les boutiques de Soho s'ouvraient en un appel explicite à la consommation. Pour oublier ce truc qui le rongeait, Draco prit sa veste et sa carte bleue et alla faire du shopping. Et, sur un coup de tête, il se fit un tatouage à la nuque – l'élève de l'école d'Athènes représenté sur la jaquette de _Use Illusion I_ et _II _du groupe Guns N Roses. Il adorait le résultat. Prochaine étape ? Se faire dessiner un revolver sur la cuisse. Enfin, s'il s'en souvenait.

En rentrant, Matheus lui sort le credo habituel : « _Les tatouages, c'est de l'automutilation_ ». Draco ricane. Il se vautre à ses genoux en lui ordonnant de le scarifier. A la vue de l'air dédaigneux de son actuel compagnon, ROCKRITIC éclate de rire et ramasse ses paquets contenant nouveaux jeans, paire de Dock, tee-shirt et veste.

Et après, ROCKRITIC ?

Trouver de l'occupation pour reculer l'échéance. Ne pas penser à ce truc trop grand qui te rend losing-control. Ecouter de la musique pour meubler le silence. Coucher avec son homme pour éviter de penser à un autre.

Si tu étais honnête, ROCKRITIC, tu dirais une phrase du style : « _L'homme redoute l'ennui car l'ennui le fait penser_. »

Mais aujourd'hui, en ce troisième jour de deal avec Dieu, tu as décidé d'être fichtrement de mauvaise foi. Tu te voiles la face comme tu peux. Tu mets tes belles fringues. Tu te regardes dans le miroir. Tu te trouves beau et jeune. Tu as envie que cela soit toujours comme ça. Tu n'oses même pas t'imaginer dans vingt ans.

Dans vingt ans… penses-tu soudainement. Dans vingt ans j'aurais… Merde ! Je serai vieux ! Dans vingt ans, mon tatouage ne ressemblera plus à rien. Dans vingt ans j'aurais un cancer du foie. Dans vingt ans… Dans vingt ans est-ce que je verrai toujours Potter ?

Encore une fois, seul Dieu connaît la réponse. Tu prends ton téléphone pour appeler le type avec qui tu as fait un deal mais tu le reposes.

Tu es sûr et certain de tomber sur le répondeur.

* * *

**Jour 4 – Un matin supplémentaire dans cette vie nulle à chier. Londres est d'humeur maussade comme cet homme de Soho qui vient de se disputer avec son compagnon. **_**Yesterdays **_**de Guns N Roses en fond sonore et un thé brûlant pour chasser les idées noires. **

_Il fit aussi les étoiles. Dieu les plaça dans l'étendue du ciel, pour éclairer la terre, pour présider au jour et à la nuit, et pour séparer la lumière d'avec les ténèbres. Dieu vit que cela était bon._ _Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin : ce fut le quatrième jour_, Bible, Genèse.

Dans le ciel, les étoiles sont à des années lumières de nous. Aussi, nous pouvons les trouver belles au moment où levons le nez vers elle sans se douter – qu'à cause du décalage spatio-temporel – elles sont déjà mortes depuis des années et des années… Alors, pensa ROCKRITIC, que peut-être un jour le soleil disparaîtra et ce n'est qu'après, que nous nous rendrons compte. Ah, oui, l'homme à également violé le ciel : les foutus satellites. Les satellites qui servent plus à savoir ce qu'on fait chez soi plutôt que de nous donner la météo.

Son comportement exécrable provient essentiellement du fait que Potter lui manque. Mais par fierté, ROCKRITIC ne l'admettra pas. Il préfère divaguer.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Il finit par craquer. Il rejoint les studios.

Lui, ROCKRITIC, qui trouve quelque chose à répondre à tout, ignore comment justifier sa présence ici. Il avait juste besoin d'être là, près de Potter.

Dieu merci, Potter n'avait pas signalé ce fait. Il lui avait juste demandé d'approcher pour lui montrer les premières prises du film. Il semblait fier de son travail. Draco voyait ses yeux briller et il voulait déjà s'y noyer. Il voulait lui dire tout ça, mais une partie de lui, son côté ROCKRITIC, le lui en empêchait.

Au fond, il savait que c'était déjà foutu pour lui :

Il était amoureux.

* * *

**Jour 5 – Le jour se lève probablement pour la dernière fois pour ROCKRITIC. Dernière échéance de son deal avec Dieu. **

_Dieu créa les grands poissons et tous les animaux vivants qui se meuvent, et que les eaux produisirent en abondance selon leur espèce__; il créa aussi tout oiseau ailé selon son espèce. Dieu vit que cela était bon. Dieu les bénit, en disant : Soyez féconds, multipliez, et remplissez les eaux des mers ; et que les oiseaux multiplient sur la terre. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin : ce fut le cinquième jour_, Bible, Genèse.

Matheus sort prendre le courrier et revient cinq minutes après. Il trie les factures et lit avec amusement une carte postale. Draco, lui, a le droit à une enveloppe portant le sigle The Royal Mail et un paquet du laboratoire pharmaceutique.

Il lit :

_La poste britannique a le sincère regret de vous informer que Monsieur Dieu – censé domicilier à Paradis, le nuage le plus haut et le plus beau, est inconnu à cette adresse._

_Cordialement, _

_The Royal Mail_

_Post-scriptum : Si vous ne vous jugez pas satisfait de nos services, veuillez contacter le service client dont le numéro est disponible au recto, et commencer votre numéro par dièse. _

ROCKRITIC relit la missive et - tenant dans son autre main le paquet contenant plusieurs types de médicaments - pèse le pour et le contre. Il jette la boîte avec un sourire. Il avait donné cinq jours à Dieu pour lui envoyer l'amour. Force était de constatée que sa prière était exaucée.

* * *

**~ Fin du chapitre Bonus. **

**J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop mauvais. Je tenais à signaler que l'aternance entre passé et présent était volontaire. Il n'y a pas d'erreur là-dedans. Peut-être que ça en gênera certain d'entre vous dans leur lecture mais, je ne voyais pas ça autrement. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire.**

**D.**


	24. ROCKRITIC II

**ROCKRITIC II**

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Voilà près de neuf mois déjà que cette fanfiction est terminée, et quatre que les derniers bonus ont été posté.

Je me souviens que cette histoire - comme la plupart de mon cru - provient d'un délire, d'un petit rien qui m'a mené à ça. J'avais pu y exprimer nombre de mes pensées, de mes raisonnements, de mon vécu - surtout.

ROCKRITIC est indéniablement une partie de moi, que cela soit ses bons ou ses mauvais côtés. Je n'écris que sur les choses que je connais, des endroits, des sensations que je peux "toucher". Et je suis plutôt fière de ce que j'ai réalisé ici.

Non pas que cela soit la meilleure fanfiction ou le meilleur texte amateur qui soit - loin de là. Mais je suis allée au bout de mon idée, sans jamais me faire influencer par les on dit ou les avis réfractaires. Je ne me suis pas dégonflée et cela prouve une chose : que je crois en ce que je fais.

Tous vos petits mots m'ont encouragé, aidé, soutenu. J'ai découvert des personnes merveilleuses grâce à cette histoire. J'ai également eu la chance d'ouvrir les yeux sur un certain nombre d'autres éléments...

J'espère que cette fanfiction a été enrichissante pour vous et que vous en garderez un petit souvenir quelque part, dans votre mémoire. Je tenais à vous remercier du fond du coeur - tous. Mais ce message n'a pas que pour but de vous dire merci, je voulais également vous annoncer que depuis deux semaines un projet germe dans mon esprit :

J'ai eu envie d'écrire la suite directe de ROCKRITIC. Une suite où l'on continuerai de voir Harry et Draco, ainsi que l'évolution de leur couple, de leur art respectif - le cinéma et la littérautre. Une suite avec des réponses quant aux passages flottants de cette histoire. Une suite avec une nouvelle intrigue. Une suite avec les enfants ayant grandi - peu après l'épiloque "_Le Matin d'Après_". Une suite avec James, Albus et Lily. Une suite avec Scorpius, surtout...

J'ai utilisé Scorpius comme narrateur pour cette suite. Vous verrez à travers son regard comment la famille s'est établie, comme elle s'est soudée etc. Et il y aura une romance compliquée - tant qu'à faire. Entre qui et qui ? Eh bien, Albus et Scorpius, pardi ! Première fois que je m'essaierai à ce couple et surtout dans ce contexte...

J'ignore si l'idée vous plaît ou non. Mais, cette suite apparaîtra probablement dans quelques jours sous le nom de ROCKRITIC II. Donc il faut aller faire un tour sur mon profil régulièrement si vous ne m'avez pas en author alert.

Autre chose, pour cette nouvelle aventure, j'aurais besoin d'une bêta. Quelqu'un qui pourrait suivre le rythme, plutôt bonne orthographe et qui saurait me donner un avis critique sur toutes choses pour que je puisse améliorer le texte. J'espère trouver cette personne avant la publication du chapitre 1. Si vous êtes intéressés, déposez une review à ce chapitre et je vous répondrai dès que faire ce peu.

Pour ceux et celles n'ayant pas lu l'histoire dans son intégralité, il ne sera pas nécessaire d'avoir lu ROCKRITIC pour comprendre. Je ferai en sorte de tout rendre compréhensible et lisible pour tout le monde.

Je vous souhaite une excellente journée et - peut-être - à bientôt,

**D.**

**Post-Scriptum : **Pour ceux et celles suivant _Baba O'Riley _(quatre chapitres restants) et _Etre un Autre _(huit chapitres restants), sachez que ça ne perturbera en rien mes publications !


	25. Forever young

**Posté le : **12 Mai 2012. _Yes, I know... Surprise !_

* * *

**Note : **Alors, alors, du temps s'est écoulé sous les ponts depuis la publication du premier chapitre de cette histoire. Une suite a été écrite (cf. ROCKRITIC II), j'ai rédigé des bonus ci et là. Mais, il me manquait quelque chose... J'ai toujours été attirée par les jeunes années de ROCKRITIC et plus particulièrement son enfance. Comment est-il devenu lui ? Quelles ont été ses influences ? Ses amis ? Tout. Dernièrement, j'ai effectué un sondage sur ma page Facebook (« The Baba O'Riley » que vous pouvez rejoindre) et les lecteurs ont massivement choisis comme histoire préférée ROCKRITIC – même si Baba O'Riley n'était pas loin. En 24H j'ai eu plus de 18 votants. De fait, je leur ai promis 18 000 mots pour ce bonus. Ils ont également choisis de diviser ce bonus en deux parties. Je vous présente donc la première en espérant que cela vous plaise plus que tout. Vous aurez aussi remarqué que j'ai changé de pseudo, passant de Dairy's Scribenpenne pour D. Would. Vous pouvez m'appeler D, Would, ou continuer à dire Dairy. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je voulais aussi dire que j'avais un autre UA en route « La Perfidie des Petites Choses » et une fic post-T7 du nom de « Gaslight » (ouais, je fais ma promo, and so what?). Autre bidule à dire : Prochainemment, j'effectuerais un envoie PDF (gratuit, of course) de cette fanfiction dans son intégralité. Vous pourrez me la demander sur ma page Facebook, où bientôt le partage de fichier en groupe sera autorisé. Donc, autre raison valable pour rejoindre la secte addictive. Je tenais à remercier les lecteur ayant lu, ajouté en favoris ou commenté cette histoire depuis son achèvement. C'est aussi une opportunité pour vous de la faire revivre quelques minutes et, peut-être, séduire de nouveaux lecteurs. Je vous bombarde de pages écrites pour ce week-end ensoleillé. N'oubliez pas de rendre le mien merveilleux en déposant un petit commentaire pour m'encourager à écrire cette suite. Je tenais à remercier la correctrice de ce chapitre, SamaireLabiche. Merci ma belle et j'espère qu'on vivra assez vieilles pour connaître des livreurs de sushis en moto volante.

_D. Would._

post-scriptum : Vous avez intérêt à vous régaler.

* * *

**Playlist : 01. **_Forever Young_ – Bob Dylan. **02. **_Undenied _– Portishead.** 03.** _For Today I'm a Boy_ – Anthony and The Johnsons.** 04. **_Birds In Strom_ – AaRON.**05. **_Little Girls_ – Lana Del Rey.** 06. **_Spring_ – Tracy Chapman.** 07. **_Summertime_ – Selah Sue.

* * *

**Mot de la bêta :**Cette première partie du bonus était plus qu'attendue, et on n'est pas déçu une seconde. Déjà enfant, on retrouve le futur ROCKRITIC qu'on aime tant. Merci D., encore une fois, d'avoir créé ce personnage.

* * *

o

o o

**''****E**nfin bref, j'ai eu le droit à tout. J'étais fils unique, pourri gâté. Quand je faisais une bêtise c'était parce que j'étais trop gesticulant. Quand je cassais un objet c'était à cause de ma maladresse. Quand je foutais le feu à un meuble c'était ma curiosité maladive. Quand je criais c'était parce que j'avais un caractère bien trempé. Quand je m'amusais à avaler des cachets c'était à cause de mon goût du risque. Quand on me surprenait en plein plan cul c'était parce que j'aimais les expériences nouvelles. Quand on trouvait de la cocaïne dans mon oreiller c'était à cause de mes mauvaises fréquentations. Quand on me retrouvait à l'hôpital après une bagarre qui avait mal tournée c'était à cause de ces stupides voyous du centre-ville. Quand je ratais mes examens c'était à cause de Pansy Parkinson. Tu vois Albus, on m'a toujours tout pardonné, à tort et à travers. J'avais toujours le dernier mot sans même ouvrir la bouche. On ne m'a jamais foutu de raclé, on ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'était le bien ou le mal, on ne m'a jamais dit que je n'avais pas le droit de. On ne m'a pas inculqué le respect. J'ai dû apprendre ça tout seul.**'' (Draco Malfoy, in. ****ROCKRITIC****, Chapitre 18 « **_**Faide et Freud **_**»)**

* * *

**''**Ton... père - faute d'un autre terme - a cumulé les mauvais choix dans sa vie, poursuit Lucius. Il n'est pas gérable. Parfois, le soir, j'avais envie d'aller dans sa chambre et de l'étouffer avec un oreiller juste pour qu'il se taise. Oui, ne sois pas choqué. J'ai plusieurs fois envisagé le meurtre. Et puis, la prison est moins pénible que ton père. Crois-moi. Mais c'était ma chair, mon sang... Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. Je lui laissais encore plus de marge pour qu'il aille s'amuser de son propre chef. On trouvait des médicaments sous son matelas, des herbes étranges. Il revenait dans un état déplorable de soirée. Parfois même sans ses vêtements... Il nous a mené la vie dure, sa mère et moi. Il nous faisait perdre des cheveux. On voulait l'emmener chez un psy. Mais rien à faire. Monsieur se vengeait. Il nous crachait à la figure. Un vrai cadeau tombé du ciel.**'' ****(Lucius Malfoy à propos de Draco, in. ****ROCKRITIC II****, Chapitre 3 « **_**Cinderella is Hooking**_** »)**

* * *

o

o o

Préquelle de ROCKRITIC

(y. _7 __–__ 18_)

∞ **young**

**« Ce jour où l'on découvre que l'on n'est pas aimé de tout le monde. Qu'on ne le sera jamais, quelques efforts que l'on déploie, et même qu'on répugnera à certaines personnes. Qu'elles nous vomiront. »**

**Gilles Leroy, in. ****Grandir**

o o

o

**D**es pas pressés et des murmures se firent entendre dans le vaste couloir menant au majestueux living-room.

Sur les murs de celui-ci se trouvaient d'innombrables photographies d'un petit garçon aux traits parfaits – le cheveu blond et le regard gris vif, rempli d'intelligence. Les portraits semblaient si vivants que le docteur Hans, spécialiste en pédopsychiatrie, eu l'impression qu'ils le suivaient du regard. C'était plus que déstabilisant, comme des dizaines de Joconde tournant les yeux au moindre mouvement.

Devant lui, la maîtresse de maison relevait les longs pans de sa robe prune et montait les escaliers en courbe avec délicatesse mais d'un air toutefois décidé. Le docteur Hans posa sa main sur la rambarde et leva le nez en l'air.

Au plafond était peinte une toile spectaculaire bordée de dorures. Une scène de la mythologie y était représentée : Zeus métamorphosé en taureau blanc et enlevant la belle Europe. La qualité de réalisation était extraordinaire.

Subjugué, le docteur eut un air béat et appréciateur. Le plafond en coupole était soutenu par douze colonnes dont les bases avaient été sculptées avec des motifs différents selon l'Olympien qui l'occupait. Un puits de lumière tombait exactement au centre d'un cadran solaire réalisé avec du marbre et de la mosaïque topaze, bleu-vert et cyan.

– C'est un petit garçon très spécial.

Sortant de sa contemplation muette, le docteur Hans répondit à la jeune femme :

– Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Votre mari m'en a longuement parlé au téléphone hier soir.

– Une conversation au téléphone ne suffirait pas pour tout dire en ce qui concerne le cas Draco, répondit-elle en prenant l'aile gauche après les escaliers. Ma sœur croit qu'il est dérangé. Il... Il est fort probable que durant l'accouchement il ait manqué d'oxygène.

Elle sembla tout à coup inquiète et fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux. Mr Hans déambula à ses côtés et Narcissa Malfoy évoqua pudiquement les complications lors de la naissance de son fils unique et des décisions radicales qu'avait prises le médecin pour le sauver.

– Ne vous en faites pas, Madame Malfoy. Votre fils est en bonne santé. Il traverse juste une petite crise infantile et je suis là pour tout remettre en ordre. J'ai connu beaucoup d'enfants dans son genre. Il est dans cette phase de transition où il se pose de vrais questions sur le monde et... et abuse peut-être – de temps à autre – de sa clairvoyance.

Narcissa Malfoy eut un petit rire franc.

– Draco n'est pas clairvoyant. Il est un peu perfide. Enfin, vous verrez.

Elle ouvrit une grande porte ornée de boiseries anciennes.

À l'intérieur, une chambre d'enfant dans un désordre monstrueux. Le grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce et un de ses voiles bleu-ciel avait été arraché, puis enroulé autour d'une gigantesque peluche éventrée.

Des soldats de plomb étaient répandus au sol par millier et le docteur Hans dû plusieurs fois prendre garde où il mettait les pieds. Il fut toutefois étonné de voir que zigzaguait dans la pièce un parcours de dominos, alignés d'une précision de géomètre.

Sur le lit était posé un grand camion rouge de pompier calciné... Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de détailler les lieux que Mrs Malfoy dit :

– Je vous laisse ici. Il vaudrait mieux.

Le pédopsychiatre acquiesça et elle ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Subitement, les dominos se mirent à tomber un à un et un petit garçon apparut d'un coin sombre de la pièce. Le docteur ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter mais reprit bien vite contenance.

Le petit garçon – celui des portraits – s'assit à même le sol, parmi ses jouets, sans le quitter des yeux.

– Alors c'est vous le nouveau médecin pour ma tête ?

– Euh, oui. Tu es Draco, c'est bien ça ?

– Draco c'est comment _eux_ m'appellent. Mais mon vrai nom, c'est Tom.

Le pédopsychiatre arqua un sourcil mais ne s'en étonna pas. Il n'était pas rare dans sa profession d'avoir à faire à des dédoublements de la personnalité surtout quand les enfants avaient dû mal à s'inscrire dans un cadre.

– D'accord, Tom. Je peux m'assoir ?

– Oui.

Le docteur Hans prit une chaise et s'apprêta à y poser son postérieur :

– J'ai dit que vous aviez le droit de vous assoir. Je n'ai pas précisé où. Et je ne pensais pas à ce fauteuil, ajouta sournoisement Draco. Là, ça sera parfait.

Il désignait une petite chaise inconfortable dont le siège en velours avait disparu. Le thérapeute remarqua alors que Draco était assis dessus, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

– Pourrais-je avoir le siège ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que mes parents vous payent suffisamment pour rester debout. Mais si vous tenez à vous assoir, je ne suis pas contre.

– Je resterai debout, alors.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit sur moi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– C'est moi qui poserai les questions à partir de maintenant, d'accord ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est comme ça.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il faut que je te soigne.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour que tu grandisses un peu.

– Pourquoi ?

Lassé, le docteur Hans poussa un soupir. Draco mit son doigt dans son nez et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air complètement fasciné.

– Tu as l'habitude de répondre aux questions par des questions, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et c'est un problème ?

Draco prit un ourson en peluche dans ses bras puis le posa à ses côtés, le trempant dans un liquide visqueux que le docteur Hans ne voulut identifier.

– Présente-moi un peu ton univers.

– Oh, bah ça c'est ma chambre mais le soir, j'ai plus l'impression que c'est une prison. Mes jouets préférés sont ici, dit-il en indiquant ceux se trouvant à ses pieds. Même si je les aime beaucoup, je préfère être dehors. Par contre, Maman me l'interdit depuis que Pansy a failli avoir un accident.

– Un accident ?

– On jouait aux pirates. C'était la perdante. Je l'avais capturée. Donc je lui avais attaché les mains avec une corde. Ensuite, je lui ai dit que les perdants devaient prononcer leurs derniers remords avant d'être livrés aux requins. Mais elle a dit n'avoir rien fait de mal.

Draco pris le ton de la confidence, murmurant juste :

– C'était une menteuse. Alors, reprit-il d'un ton plus joyeux, je l'ai jetée à l'eau.

– Tu as jeté... Pansy... dans l'eau ?

– Oui. Il y a un petit lac dans le jardin.

Abasourdi, le pédopsychiatre regardait Draco avec de grands yeux.

– Tu l'as jetée à l'eau et elle avait les mains attachées ?

– On jouait, dit-il en un haussement d'épaules. Et puis, je suis un sorcier alors si elle avait été en difficulté, je l'aurais sorti de là d'un coup de baguette magique. Vous voulez voir ma baguette ? Je sais faire des trucs très cool. Rien de bien poussé, c'est sûr, mais je m'impose doucement dans le milieu. Hier soir, j'ai réussi à crever l'oeil d'un dragon.

– Et Pansy s'en est sortie ?

Draco ne semblait pas très heureux que le médecin ne s'attarde pas trop sur ses capacités paranormales et arbora un air boudeur.

– Plus ou moins, grogna-t-il. Maman a sauté dans l'eau toute habillée pour la sortir de là. C'était très drôle. Puis quand elle m'a vu rire, elle m'a giflé.

– Et toi, tu en as pensé quoi ?

– Que si c'était moi qui étais tombé dans l'eau, Maman aussi aurait certainement rigolé.

Mr Hans s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

– Tu es toujours ami avec Pansy ?

– Elle veut se marier avec moi, plus tard, ajouta Draco comme si cela éludait le mystère.

– Pansy venait souvent chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père m'a dit au téléphone que depuis, plus aucun parent ne voulait emmener son enfant ici.

– Ils pensent tous que je suis un fou dangereux ! se révolta le petit garçon.

– Tu te sens incompris ?

Il hocha de la tête.

– Dites docteur, vous pensez réellement que j'ai une maladie ? prononça-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Je veux dire... je suis né comme ça, alors je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être... normal. Papa dit que quand je serai guéri, on pourra faire plus de choses ensemble. Il a peur de me présenter à ses amis et que je dise des bêtises... ou que je fasse des choses bizarres.

– Quel genre de choses ?

Draco haussa des épaules.

– Des choses. Elles sont toujours très différentes. C'est... C'est comme si tout à coup vous aviez envie de le faire et que rien ne peut vous arrêter.

– Et tu sais que c'est mal ?

– Parfois oui, mais la plupart du temps, je ne sais pas.

– Tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre le bien et le mal ?

Le jeune patient le regarda longuement et formula :

– Est-ce que c'est mal de forcer un enfant à raconter ses pires secrets à un inconnu ?

– Pas si c'est pour le guérir.

– Et si c'est juste pour les raconter ensuite à ses parents ?

Le pédopsychiatre sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il s'assit en tailleur face à lui et dit :

– Je ne raconterai rien de ce que tu me diras, Draco.

– Tom.

– Oui, Tom.

– Promettez-le. Crachez dans votre main.

Le docteur Hans arqua un sourcil.

– Et en quoi cracher dans ma main prouvera que...

– Faites-le.

Le pédopsychiatre s'exécuta.

– Il n'y en a pas assez, jugea Draco d'un air déçu. Encore.

Il cracha à nouveau.

– Satisfait ?

– Pansy avait fait terriblement mieux. Et c'est une fille, articula Draco d'un ton dédaigneux.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– C'est vous le médecin ici, pas moi.

– On peut parler de ta relation avec Pansy un peu plus longuement ?

– Si vous trouvez ça amusant, je veux bien jouer à ce jeu.

– Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Pansy ?

– Depuis tout bébé.

– Tu l'aimes bien ?

– Mmh, ça va. Elle est un peu chiante parfois, quand elle veut faire ses trucs de filles. Mais elle aime bien être sous mes ordres. Elle fait tout ce que je lui dis.

– Tout ?

– Oui, tout. Je lui dis : «_ Pansy, je vais essayer de sauter par la fenêtre. Quand je serai en bas, tu diras que c'est toi qui m'as poussé_ » et elle le fait. Sa mère lui a donné de magnifiques fessées pendant que la mienne se précipitait vers moi pour voir si je n'avais pas trop de bobos.

– Tu aimes faire punir Pansy à ta place ?

– Bah oui, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Sinon ça sert à quoi d'avoir des amis ?

Le thérapeute marqua un court silence et nota que Draco nageait dans le même liquide poisseux que tout à l'heure.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Une potion magique. Une onction pour mes jouets et moi.

Draco s'en mis tout de suite sur les jambes et sur son pull.

– Vous ne faites pas d'onction, vous ?

– Non.

– Il paraît que c'est bon pour la santé.

Des coups discrets furent toqués à la porte. Narcissa Malfoy arriva avec un plateau de thé et de gâteaux qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de déposer sur la table à dessins de Draco, recouverte de pots de peinture. Le docteur Hans sauta sur ses jambes pour l'aider et débarrassa le meuble.

– Alors, ça va pour l'instant ? murmura la jeune maman.

– Eh bien, c'est vraiment un curieux petit garçon. Il...

Le pédopsychiatre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une espèce de ronflement survint dans la pièce. Les deux adultes firent volte-face.

Draco tenait un paquet d'allumettes dans la main, la silhouette nimbée de flammes.

Sa mère poussa un cri strident tandis que le médecin prenait la couverture du lit afin d'étouffer le feu qui montait par salve. Narcissa éteignit les dernières flammèches à l'aide de son jupon. Les cheveux de Draco, en partie brûlés, sentaient le roussi. Des larmes parcourraient les joues de sa mère, prise de hoquets incontrôlables. Un tendre sourire s'étira sur le visage angélique de Draco, étendu, les bras en croix, parmi ses jouets calcinés.

– Tu as vu maman, je suis un vrai magicien. Je sais faire apparaître le feu de nulle part.

– Appelez une ambulance, s'il vous plaît, dit celle-ci au médecin d'une voix étrangement distante.

Il se leva et en s'éloignant il l'entendit pleurer à l'oreille de son petit garçon :

– Tout va bien mon chéri, on va te soigner... on va te soigner...

o

o o

Draco était sorti de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard, des bandages aux bras et aux jambes. Plus de peur que de mal. Ses diverses couches de vêtements et la rapidité d'intervention de sa mère et du docteur Hans l'avaient sauvé.

Toutefois, cet épisode mettait en lumière le problème préoccupant qu'il était devenu.

Son père était dans le grand salon, faisant les cent pas alors que Mr Hans et un autre spécialiste de la pédopsychiatrie lui déballaient leur verdict sans appel. Sa femme les écoutait, distante et à la fois terriblement préoccupée.

– Lucius, dit-elle, tu... tu crois qu'on devrait l'interner ?

– Il est encore un peu trop petit pour ça. Et si en l'internant, ça devenait encore pire qu'avant ?

– On ne serait pas à l'abri, répondit calmement le docteur Hans. Mais il faudrait essayer de l'entourer de spécialistes. Est-ce qu'il... qu'il y aurait des tares dans vos familles ? Des pathologies survenues chez vos aïeux qui pourraient ressortir...

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard éloquent.

– Pas à nos souvenirs. Et nous sommes parfaitement normaux ma femme et moi.

– Loin de là mon envie de vous rendre mal à l'aise, mais c'est important dans ces cas là de... de revoir ensemble votre arbre généalogique. On pourrait y comprendre de nombreuses choses et mieux cibler les problèmes concernant votre enfant.

– Draco est juste un enfant original, banalisa tout à coup son père. Je suis certain que ça ira mieux avec le temps. Il finira par s'adoucir.

– Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? émit le second pédopsychiatre. Et s'il développait d'autres problèmes en grandissant ? Votre fils n'a que sept ans pour l'instant. Mais quand il en aura le double, il sera en pleine crise d'adolescence. S'il n'est pas guéri ou contrôlé d'ici là, il sera beaucoup plus difficile d'intervenir. Il pourra être violent et beaucoup plus imprévisible. Certains patients font aussi des fugues et ont une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis. Si vous ne mettez pas du votre dans l'affaire, on n'avancera pas. Alors si vous savez qu'il y a des pathologies qui traînent dans votre famille, il serait temps de nous le dire.

Lucius Malfoy regarda le bois se consumer dans la cheminée, le coude appuyé sur le manteau en marbre.

– Mon oncle était alcoolique. Mon père Abraxas aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux très violents.

– Ma mère, souffla Narcissa, Drusilla, était devenue... dépressive... et... enfin, elle était accro aux médicaments. On ne savait pas si ses hallucinations étaient dues aux effets secondaires ou à quelque chose de plus inquiétant. À la fin de sa vie, elle était devenue légèrement schizophrène. Et son frère Alfard – dont on ne parlait jamais à la maison – était un fugueur professionnel. Il parlait d'un syndrome de Peter Pan, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, finit-elle avec moquerie.

– Narcissa et moi nous avons aussi un grand-oncle commun. Mais, rien de très proche, hein, ajouta précipitamment Lucius. Il était un peu fêlé, je dois dire. Il croyait être invisible. À part ça, il était incroyablement riche.

– J-Je vois, balbutia le docteur Hans en griffonnant quelque chose sur un bloc-notes. Je pense que pour l'instant, nous allons mettre votre fils sous calmants avant d'élaborer un plan de sauvetage, dirons-nous. Je vais en discuter avec mes confrères et nous vous convoquerons prochainement à la clinique.

Il rédigea rapidement une ordonnance.

– Demandez ça à la pharmacie et écrasez les comprimés dans les aliments qu'il préfère. Un tous les jours. Il devrait se calmer.

– C'est... sans danger ? demanda Narcissa en prenant rapidement le feuillet. Vous en êtes sûr ?

– Il dormira juste un peu plus longtemps.

Lucius Malfoy s'étira.

– Eh bien, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait la grasse matinée, ici. Ce sera tout ?

– Oui, je pense, ajouta le second médecin. N'oubliez pas de lui administrer ses doses. Si un jour vous en venez à oublier, la rechute pourrait être difficile. Dans ce cas-là, amenez-le tout de suite au centre.

– Vous pensez que Draco ne se doutera de rien ? interrogea la jeune mère. Draco est très malin pour son âge, vous savez.

– Mais pas malin au point de berner des médecins.

Les deux hommes finirent par s'en aller, et Lucius Malfoy les accompagna.

– Je vais de suite à la pharmacie, lança-t-il avec entrain.

Il embrassa sa femme et disparut.

o

o o

Les jours suivants l'achat du traitement, Narcissa eut beaucoup de scrupules à l'utiliser pour – contre ? - son fils. En milieu de semaine, cédant à la pression de son mari, elle finit par écraser la gélule dans une généreuse part de gâteau au chocolat et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils, plus en désordre que jamais.

Draco était enseveli sous ses jouets, un slip de bain sur la tête, des touffes de cheveux blonds s'échappant de part et autre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, il l'observa depuis une longue-vue qu'il tenait à l'envers. Elle posa l'assiette à même le sol, lui souhaita un bon goûter et referma la porte derrière elle, la main sur le cœur et la respiration lourde.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son fils unique, elle descendit bruyamment les escaliers sur ses petits talons et attendit. Devait-il forcément se passer quelque chose ? La notice avait-elle été bien claire quant aux effets secondaires ? Serait-il soudainement pris de somnolence ?

– Alors ? argua Lucius en jetant un coup d'oeil en haut des escaliers. Il l'a mangé ?

– Je l'ai déposé et je suis partie.

– On n'a plus qu'à attendre, alors.

– Lucius, et si c'était dangereux ? Et si les médecins ne nous disaient pas tout ?

Le père de famille haussa vaguement des épaules et repartit sans un mot dans son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était allongé, les bras en croix, dans sa chambre, le visage barbouillé de chocolat. Il dormait paisiblement et semblait faire un rêve particulièrement agréable.

Sa mère le porta jusque dans son lit et rabattit la couverture au niveau de son nombril. Il semblait si calme, que s'il n'avait pas eu un sous-vêtement en guise de couvre-chef, les cheveux désordonné, et le visage sale, il aurait pu ressembler au fils idéal. Elle le regarda longuement alors que son mari arrivait à ses côtés.

– Il dort ?

– Comme un ange. Je crois que les médicaments sont plutôt forts. Ou peut-être que c'est lui qui réagit comme ça puisque c'est la première fois. Tu te rends compte que nous sommes en train de le droguer ?

Lucius s'assit au bord du lit, l'air épuisé.

– Moi aussi je regrette d'en arriver là pour le calmer. Je veux dire... s'il ne faisait de mal ni à lui, ni aux autres, je l'aurais laissé avec ses... excentricités. Mais on _devait_ faire quelque chose. On devait le... canaliser. Tu as entendu les médecins ? Il vaut mieux s'y prendre trop tôt plutôt que trop tard.

Narcissa acquiesça sombrement.

– En attendant, dit-elle, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas d'autre enfant.

– On a déjà bien assez de mal avec celui-là. Et puis, on en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois. On ne sait pas comment réagirait Draco s'il avait un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Et s'il s'en prenait à son cadet ? Et s'il se livrait une nouvelle fois à un de ses jeux dangereux comme avec Pansy ? On ne pourra pas toujours tout surveiller.

– Mais moi, renifla Narcissa, je le veux ce deuxième enfant. On s'était dit, depuis le début, qu'on en voulait deux. Alors...

Lucius passa sa main en bas de son dos.

– Peut-être quand il ira mieux. En attendant, focalisons-nous d'abord sur lui.

Narcissa essuya ses quelques larmes et s'excusa inutilement. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, sous le bras de son époux.

o

o o

Les quatre mois suivants furent d'un calme sans précédent.

Draco se réveillait aux alentours de onze heures, puis prenait ses médicaments dissouts dans son brunch, essayait de jouer avec de maigres forces, puis s'endormait aussitôt pour une longue sieste. Groggy, il était rare qu'il parvienne à formuler des propos cohérents.

Il était si calme que ses parents furent d'accord pour l'emmener dans un parc au contact d'autres enfants, ou encore dans des réceptions mondaines.

Draco passait le plus clair de son temps à balbutier des inepties attendrissantes, suspendu au bras de son père, ou somnolant contre la cuisse de sa mère. Les Malfoy étaient fiers d'avoir trouvé un remède imparable et disaient à qui voulaient l'entendre que leur fils avait été diagnostiqué hyperactif quelques temps auparavant et pris en charge par une armada de médecins plus que compétents.

– Maman, j'ai sommeil, grogna Draco en tirant sur la manche de son pull en cachemire.

Narcissa tapota gentiment sur le sommet de son crâne et continua sa conversation avec ses amies tout en buvant son thé au ginseng. Son fils s'éloigna en traînant des pieds. Ils se trouvaient en ce moment dans le domaine d'une autre famille fortunée, à quelques miles plus au nord de leur Manoir.

Draco descendit lentement les escaliers en pierre de la terrasse où un serveur était posté au garde-à-vous afin de servir ces dames. Une brise d'été parcourut rapidement l'ensemble du petit verger avoisinant et ses pas l'amenèrent sous un cerisier en fleurs.

Un craquement survint et Draco tourna la tête. Un petit garçon malingre, le cheveu brun, et les yeux d'un bleu très clair – presque translucide, tenait dans ses mains une branche de cerisier. Draco poussa un cri impressionné, subitement libéré de l'engourdissement provoqué par ses médicaments.

– Toi aussi tu crées des baguettes magiques dans ton jardin ?

L'autre petit garçon fronça des sourcils.

– Non, c'était la fleur préférée de ma mère. Elle est morte l'année dernière.

– Tu t'appelles comment ?

– Théodore Nott. J'habite ici.

– Ton père est mort avec ta mère ?

– Non, il est là. C'était son idée la réception. C'est la première depuis que maman est partie au ciel.

Théodore tourna la branche entre ses doigts pâles et fins d'un air absent.

– Ton père c'est Monsieur Nott ? réalisa Draco. Ce vieil homme tout rabougri et ami avec mon père ?

Théodore fronça des sourcils et Draco su immédiatement qu'il venait de dire une énorme bêtise. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, murmura un léger « _oops_ » et s'assit dans l'herbe tendre. Il en saisit une poignée, l'arracha, la montra à Théodore et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

– C'est pour laver le mensonge, dit-il en mâchouillant les brins d'herbe. Comme ça, tu ne peux plus m'en vouloir.

L'autre garçon jeta un regard autour de lui, se demandant si cet énergumène n'était pas envoyé par un autre groupe d'enfants présents pour le ridiculiser. Mais tout compte fait, le seul à être ridicule ici c'était bel et bien l'autre.

– Toi, tu es Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je crois... Tu veux des FizzWizzBizz ? dit-il en sortant de sa poche un paquet de bonbons.

Théodore fit non de la tête.

– Alors, c'est vrai ce que tout le monde raconte. Tu es hyperactif ?

– Hyper-quoi ? Non, moi je suis juste fou. Ça me suffit bien assez comme ça.

Il mordit dans une confiserie et poussa un soupir de contentement.

– Comment ta mère est morte ?

Théodore tourna la tête vers lui.

– Elle était malade, comme moi. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas bien résisté à la maladie ces dernières années. L'hiver l'avait beaucoup affaiblie.

– Tu es malade ?

– Oui, depuis ma naissance.

– C'est pas vrai ! baragouina Draco. Moi aussi ! Les médecins disent que je peux guérir mais je ne pense pas trop. Et puis c'est cool d'être malade.

– Ah bon ? Tu trouves ?

– Tout le monde est plus gentil avec toi quand on sait que tu as des problèmes. Tu peux raconter des mensonges.

– Je n'aime pas mentir. Ma mère disait que c'était mal.

– Les adultes mentent quand ils disent que c'est mal de mentir. Mais ne le répète surtout à personne.

Draco appuya sa petite déclaration d'un clin d'oeil et piocha à nouveau dans son paquet de bonbons – bleus cette fois, le nez levé en l'air. Une main étrangère, timide, se glissa près de la sienne.

– Je te conseille de prendre les noirs ou les roses, ce sont les meilleurs, dit Draco d'un ton très sérieux.

Théodore prit un noir et le fourra dans sa bouche.

– C'est la première fois de ma vie que je mange des bonbons.

– Non, c'est pas vrai... murmura l'autre garçon comme si on venait de lui annoncer que les hommes pouvaient pondre des œufs. T'es quoi au juste ? Une espèce d'alien intergalactique ? Tous les enfants ont déjà mangé des bonbons ! Tiens, prends-les tous. J'en ai plein à la maison des comme ça.

– Merci, murmura Théodore en rangeant le paquet dans sa poche. Je devrais faire attention à ce que mon père ne les voit pas. Il dit que ce n'est pas très bon pour les dents.

– Tu sais, si on écoutait les médecins et les parents, on ne vivrait plus. Allez, viens ! Montre-moi les alentours !

Théodore sauta sur ses jambes d'une énergie qu'on ne lui avait jamais vue. Ils cavalèrent dans le jardin et regardèrent tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, évitant soigneusement le groupe d'autres enfants menés par un petit garçon noir bien fanfaron et autoritaire.

En le voyant passer, caché derrière un buisson, Draco murmura silencieusement le mot « _dingue_ » en apposant son index contre sa tempe.

Théodore alla cueillir des radis dans le potager et en grignota quelques-uns en route. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les hautes herbes devenant de plus en plus nombreuses alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la demeure des Nott.

– Tu sais c'était qui le garçon de tout à l'heure, avec toutes les filles aux trousses ?

– B'aise Z'bini, marmonna Théodore.

Draco se stoppa net, regardant son nouvel ami avec des yeux incrédules. Il le désigna d'un doigt tremblant.

– Tu viens de dire un gros mot.

– Lequel ?

– Je n'ose même pas le dire ou l'épeler.

– Tiens, prends cette branche et écrit-le dans la terre.

– Je ne sais pas l'écrire. Tu as dit...

Draco prononça silencieusement le mot « _baise_ » et Thédore fut emporté par un immense fou rire.

– Mais non ! Il s'appelle Blaise ! J'avais juste les joues pleines de Fizz-machin-chose.

– Oh, d'accord. Ça me semblait étrange d'appeler son fils comme ça. Encore plus étrange que de l'appeller Draco en tout cas.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, n'apercevant déjà plus les contours de la gigantesque maison. Théodore ralentit la cadence, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Draco, essoufflé par son traitement, se demanda ce qu'il attendait.

– Alors ?

– Ici, en faisant un pas de plus, tu seras au bout du monde, mentit Théodore avec délice face à son ami si crédule. Personne ne s'y est aventuré, et encore moins seul. Tu es courageux, Draco ?

– Mmh, je ne sais pas trop. Et toi ?

– Je suis courageux quand il y a quelqu'un à côté de moi.

– Bon, bah, et si nous allions rejoindre Blaise et les autres ? Ça serait peut-être sympa de jouer tous ensemble. Chat-perché, t'en dis quoi ?

Draco fit volte-face, le pas incertain parmi les épais branchages abandonnés.

– J'en dis que ça pue ! cria Théodore.

– Et si on ne revient pas du bout du monde ? Tu y as pensé, toi ?

– Je rigolais, Draco. Il n'y a pas de bout du monde. À chaque fois que tu avances, il y a – là-haut – quelqu'un qui est chargé de dessiner une nouvelle route et un nouveau décor juste pour toi.

Abasourdi, il leva le nez vers le ciel, se protégeant les yeux avec sa main. Stupidement, Draco fit quelques pas à reculons puis en avant et approuva sombrement.

– C'est vrai ce que tu dis. Donc... Il n'y a pas de fin ?

– Non, jamais, rassura Théodore.

– Et si on se fracasse la tête au bout de cette pente, on fait quoi ?

– Je dirai que c'est toi qui m'as poussé.

– Eh ! C'est mon excuse, ça ! Pas la tienne !

Théodore rit et prit sa main. Ils dévalèrent la descente en poussant des petits cris euphoriques et s'étalèrent dans un fourré. Théodore riait tellement, que son corps semblait être pris de soubresauts. Draco fit quelques grimaces et l'aida à se relever.

Ils gambadèrent l'air de rien en donnant des noms imaginaires à des arbres tous plus différents les uns que les autres.

– Je suis le Roi Draco, finit par claironner Draco en pointant une branche qui était censée représenter une épée. Et toi tu es le Prince Théodore.

– Pourquoi je suis _juste_ le Prince ? Je veux être le Roi, moi aussi.

– Mmh, on le sera à tour de rôle alors. C'est d'accord ?

Théodore haussa des épaules et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre moisie.

– Ca ne m'amuse plus ce genre de jeux.

– J'essayais... d'être normal, s'excusa Draco.

– C'est nul quand t'es normal. L'année dernière, sans tes médicaments, tu étais plus drôle. Je t'ai vu de loin, même si on ne s'était encore jamais présenté.

– De quels médicaments tu parles ?

– J'ai... J'ai entendu ton père le dire au mien après le déjeuner. Ils disaient qu'ils te donnaient un traitement qui te faisaient récupérer du sommeil, que c'était ton médecin qu'il le leur avait prescrit, qu'ils mettaient ça dans ta nourriture pour que ça soit moins traumatisant.

Draco fit non de la tête et boucha ses oreilles. Il commença à pleurer silencieusement. Théodore saisit ses poignets avec force.

– Ils font ça parce que ce sont tes parents et qu'ils t'aiment.

– I-Ils m'ont menti et forcé à prendre des médicaments, sanglota Draco. Pourquoi ils me donnent des médicaments sans que je ne le sache ?

Trahi, Draco commença à pleurer.

– Tu crois que c'est g-grave Théo ? Tu crois que je vais partir à l'hôpital ?

– Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Mais il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle tes parents ne t'ont rien dit.

– Je veux me faire un trou dans le ventre, continua-t-il en pleurant. J'en ai marre de me sentir si bizarre. Je ne sav-savais pas ce qu'il se passait. J'étais si fatig-gué. Tout le temps. Maman disait que c'était normal. Elle m'a menti, répéta-t-il. C-Ce n'était pas normal et elle était au courant de tout.

Théodore passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le laissa pleurer. Progressivement, l'autre garçon reprit son calme. Il fixait un point, au loin, le visage dur.

– Je veux plus être fatigué, répéta-t-il en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche.

o

o o

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Draco fit semblant d'ingérer la nourriture que lui donnaient ses parents et s'alimentait en cachette.

Alors que ses parents le pensaient atomisé par son traitement, il reprenait des forces de son côté et se préparait à leur faire payer cette ultime trahison. Secrètement, Draco avait réussi à dénicher un des flacons du traitement dans le placard de la salle de bain de ses parents, l'avait vidé dans son paquet de bonbons et l'avait remplacé par des pastilles contre la toux sensiblement semblables.

Il avait alors écrasé les cachets grâce à un de ses jouets et en avait gardé la substance dans un sachet. Draco faisait semblant de jouer tranquillement dans sa chambre lorsque ses parents l'invitèrent à prendre le thé avec eux dans le petit salon.

Son père lisait un magazine concernant la finance alors que sa mère était assise derrière le grand piano noir.

– Comment tu vas mon chéri ? lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

– Un peu fatigué, comme d'habitude, geignit Draco en baillant.

– Après ça tu vas faire une petite sieste ?

Draco acquiesça.

– Est-ce que je peux aller chercher en cuisine le service à thé qu'on préparé les domestiques ?

La jeune mère s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand son mari prononça d'une voix posée sans lever le nez de sa lecture :

– Laisse-le. Il a deux jambes pour marcher.

Draco se leva doucement, feignant la fatigue, et quitta la pièce. Il courut jusque dans la cuisine, récupéra le service à thé et revint sur ses pas.

Il s'arrêta devant un vase en porcelaine et y dénicha le sachet de médicaments écrasés qu'il déroula. Il versa le tout dans la théière et dilua en remuant une cuillère à l'intérieur qu'il essuya ensuite sur un pan de son pull. Draco prit bien garde à tout remettre en place et apporta le plateau dans le petit salon où attendaient ses parents.

Son père tira vers lui la première tasse, servit sa femme, son fils puis lui-même. Lucius reprit la lecture de son magazine et avala plusieurs gorgées tandis que Draco faisait semblant de boire, regardant sa mère au-dessus de sa tasse. Celle-ci semblait absorbée par les remarques que faisait son époux sur la politique économique que menait depuis peu le pays.

Elle finit sa tasse cinq minutes plus tard et s'apprêtait à s'en resservir une seconde lorsque ses mains furent prises de violents tremblements. Alarmé, Lucius déposa sa tasse presque vide.

– Que ce passe-t-il, Cissa ?

– Je n'en sais rien... J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je vois flou... Je... C'est... Je me sens pas bien, Lucius... Vraiment pas...

C'est alors que ce dernier trembla à son tour. Il posa sa main sur son front et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son fils, assit sur le sofa d'en face.

– Tu vas bien Draco ? Tu n'as rien ?

– Non, je n'ai rien. Je vais même _très_ bien. Mieux que quand vous me donniez des médicaments en tout cas.

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard éloquent.

– Vous savez, j'ai réfléchi à pas mal de choses. J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour quelqu'un de stupide.

– Q-Quoi ? balbutia son père. Comment tu sais qu'on a... ?

– Moi aussi je n'arrivais plus à parler correctement quand je prenais ça.

– Draco, souffla posément Narcissa, tu nous as mis des médicaments dans le thé ? Combien ?

– Assez pour que vous dormiez longtemps sans m'embêter. Moi aussi je voudrais être libre, ne plus vous traîner partout et dire à tout le monde que c'est de votre faute.

Lucius tenta de se lever, mais sa tête vacillante était trop lourde. Son épouse ferma les yeux pour un très long sommeil.

– Faites de beaux rêves.

Draco ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta, atterrissant dans un des petits buissons du jardin. Il traversa l'allée centrale sans regarder derrière lui, donna une tape à un des paons albinos qui lui courrait après – en quête de gestes affectueux – et se faufila entre les barreaux du portail. Il courut sans se retourner, pressentant avoir fait quelque chose de grave. Il disparut parmi les arbres et le vent, sans savoir où aller.

Tout se ressemblait terriblement dans le coin. Il finit par s'arrêter dans une clairière et se laissa tomber par terre. Combien de bêtises devra-t-il encore faire pour que tout s'arrête enfin ?

– Je veux grandir, se murmura Draco. Je veux grandir et leur prouver que je vaux quelque chose.

Il frissonna un moment, se rendant compte que la nuit commençait à tomber. Ce soir-là marqua sa première fugue sur une longue série à venir. Mais Draco, à sept ans, bientôt huit, ne le savait pas. Il se sentait juste profondément trahi par ses parents et le monde et avait besoin de se réfugier quelque part. Ailleurs.

Il enleva son gilet vert émeraude et s'en servit comme couverture pour s'endormir. Curieusement, Draco trouva rapidement le sommeil alors qu'au loin, on entendait des hululements de hiboux.

o

o o

Pendant deux jours entiers il coupa la forêt, un bâton en main afin d'écarter les fourrées particulièrement denses. Il ne rencontra personne, excepté des animaux sauvages. Draco en suivit quelques-uns afin de se nourrir, comme il l'avait lu dans un manuel de chasse que son Papa lui avait offert Noël dernier.

Il trouva non sans mal quelques fruits et en grignota sur la route alors que le talus devenait de moins en moins épais. L'environnement lui fut tout à coup familier. Draco s'arrêta, circonspect, grignotant quelques framboises. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même et découvrit une butte.

Sans attendre son reste, il l'escalada, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de celle qu'il avait dévalée plusieurs jours plus tôt avec Théodore. Draco s'écorcha les mains à de nombreux endroits. Il finit par vaincre sa peur du vide en ne regardant pas en bas.

Il se le répéta plusieurs fois avant de finalement arriver sur la petite prairie verdoyante, le souffle court. Il s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre noueux puis trottina droit devant lui, apercevant bientôt le domaine Nott. Il devait être une heure quelconque de l'après-midi.

Une fois à l'orée du parc, Draco s'arrêta net, ne sachant que faire. Il ne savait même pas quelle était la fenêtre de la chambre de Théodore... Il resta donc là des heures durant à attendre. Sa patience finit par payer puisqu'une petite silhouette frêle à la démarche chaloupée s'avança droit vers le cerisier, un livre sous le bras.

Draco se redressa en titubant et emprunta un chemin discret afin de rejoindre son ami. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à s'assoir sous le cerisier en fleurs lorsque Draco essaya de siffler, mais ne réussit à produire qu'un bruit étrange avec sa bouche – ressemblant de loin à l'étouffement d'un animal.

Théodore regarda autour de lui et vit une tête blonde émerger d'un haut buisson. Il se leva rapidement, le rejoignit, le fit se taire et se baisser.

– Tu es fou de venir ici ! On t'a cherché partout !

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui, même la police. Ils ont toqué à toutes les portes des alentours avec des photos de toi. Tu étais où ?

– Dans la forêt.

Théodore sembla réfléchir un court instant avant de le serrer maladroitement dans ses bras.

– Tu as vraiment empoisonné tes parents ?

– Je voulais les punir, qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils m'avaient fait.

– Ta mère dort toujours à l'hôpital. Les médecins disent qu'elle va s'en remettre. Papa et moi nous sommes partis rendre visite à ton père chez vous. Il était... dévasté. Il attend que tu reviennes.

– J'en suis sûr qu'il joue à la comédie, qu'il ne veut pas me revoir.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ne gâche pas tout.

– Gâcher quoi ?

– Nos chances de nous revoir bientôt.

Draco fronça des sourcils.

– Quand nous aurons onze ans, nous rejoindrons probablement le pensionnat. Et nous serons ensemble. Rien que tous les deux. Sans nos parents. Tu imagines ?

– Ils ne m'ont jamais parlé du pensionnat. Ils disaient que j'irai me faire interner dans un institut spécialisé si je ne changeais pas bientôt.

– Et toi, tu as envie que les choses changent ?

– Pourquoi le changement viendrait forcément de moi ? Je veux aussi que mes parents arrêtent de parler de moi comme un problème.

– Tu n'es pas un problème, Draco. Ce sont les autres qui t'en créent. Tu vas faire comme je te dis. Tu vas demander pardon à tes parents, leur expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça, et être le plus sage possible. Ensuite, peut-être, nous nous reverrons.

– Et si je ne pars pas avec toi ?

– On aura au moins essayé. On se verra l'été.

– Tu connais déjà des gens là-bas ?

Théodore s'apprêtait à faire non de la tête avant de répondre :

– Pansy et Blaise y vont aussi, il paraît.

Draco tritura ses doigts incrustés de poussière.

– Si je ne pars pas, je serai tout seul dans le coin, alors ?

– Je t'écrirais, promis.

– Je ne sais pas lire, avoua Draco d'une toute petite voix. J'ai du mal à me concentrer quand ma mère essaie de m'apprendre.

– Tu fais l'école à la maison ?

Il fit oui de la tête.

– Papa dit que je suis en échec scolaire pour l'instant. Ils m'ont viré à l'école primaire un peu avant Noël dernier. Je ne vois plus beaucoup d'enfants.

– Tu as fait quoi pour être viré ?

– Plein de choses. Mais la dernière s'était d'avoir renversé un pot de glue sur la tête de la maîtresse. Elle n'a pas trop aimé, je crois. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça très drôle.

Théodore prit sa main.

– Il faut promettre de ne plus faire de bêtises si tu arrives à entrer au pensionnat.

– Pourquoi ? Les bêtises c'est la vie.

– Oui, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui savent les apprécier.

L'autre petit garçon maugréa quelques mots indéchiffrables avant de promettre.

– C'est vrai, renchérit Théodore, ça serait bête que tu t'en ailles avant qu'on ai eu le temps de s'amuser.

– Est-ce que tu m'adresseras toujours la parole quand je serai moins drôle ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Bon, lève-toi. Tu as besoin de te laver. Tu ne sens pas très bon, tu sais...

Draco se renifla et suivit Théodore vers sa grande maison.

o

o o

A son retour chez lui, Draco ne fut pas sermonné et encore moins puni. On le laissa rejoindre sa chambre rangée pour l'occasion. Il fit comme Théodore lui dit : rester calme et sage.

Le lendemain matin, il fut conduit à la clinique du docteur Hans où il passa une batterie de tests comportementaux et s'entretint longuement avec le pédopsychiatre. Malgré ses nombreux efforts pour paraître normal, le verdict tomba. Il fallait placer Draco dans un institut spécialisé où il serait encadré par des professionnels.

Ayant besoin de répit, ses parents acceptèrent et le conduisirent à la gare routière où un mini-car d'une dizaine de places l'attendait. Draco avait été soigneusement coiffé et portait un ensemble irréprochable. Sa mère, résignée, s'agenouilla devant lui puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Ils vont t'apprendre à être un peu plus calme, d'accord mon chéri ? Tu arriveras ensuite à mieux te concentrer pour tes études. C'est un établissement un peu dur et... et c'est pour ça que ton père l'a choisi. Nous viendrons te voir de temps en temps. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le docteur Hans ? Rien n'est perdu.

Draco regarda obstinément ailleurs, révolté. Il tendit à sa mère une feuille pliée en quatre où figurait un dessin.

– Tu le donneras à Théodore quand tu le reverras.

Son père plaça ses affaires dans le coffre et lui souhaita bon courage. Sans un mot, Draco monta dans le mini-car et ne répondit pas à leurs au revoir. Un animateur du centre vérifia qu'il était bien attaché ainsi qu'un autre enfant au fond du véhicule et ils démarrèrent.

Lorsqu'ils empruntèrent l'autoroute, Draco se laissa pleurer. L'animateur le prit dans ses bras et lui dit que tout irait bien. Petit, Draco ne pu dire quel âge exactement il avait. Mais il semblait encore très jeune. Il était brun et avait les yeux de la même couleur.

Ils finirent par faire une halte à une station-service afin de faire le plein et un troisième enfant grimpa à bord, quittant ses parents avec joie. Il s'installa au premier rang et fit semblant de conduire le mini-car durant tout le trajet. Draco ne su combien de temps ils voyagèrent dedans, mais ça lui sembla infiniment long.

Ils arrivèrent à Londres, devant un immeuble étroit semblable à tous les autres de la rue. Draco sortit le premier et l'animateur serra la main d'une dame à l'air austère tandis que le chauffeur allait garer le véhicule. Les trois petits garçons, d'abord impressionnés, ne soufflèrent mot.

– Alors voilà les trois garnements, dit-elle en les jaugeant. Bienvenue. J'espère que vous comprendrez rapidement qu'il est dans votre intérêt d'être sage et respectueux envers le personnel et les autres résidents. Qui est Peter ?

Le petit garçon du fond du car leva la main.

– Je t'ai à l'oeil. Tes parents m'ont écrit dans la semaine pour me dire que j'aurais le droit d'employer sur toi le châtiment corporel !

– Euh, ça veut dire quoi ?

– Que tu auras le droit à de belles fessées si je te vois à faire des bêtises.

Il baissa tout à coup les yeux tandis que Draco, effronté, les ancrait à ceux de la directrice.

– Bien, suivez-moi.

Ils entrèrent et l'animateur resta sur le trottoir, allumant ce qui semblait être une cigarette. Draco le regarda rapidement faire et trouva ça particulièrement intéressant. L'animateur disparut de son champ de vision.

À l'intérieur, rien ne semblait être de trop. Il y avait juste le strict minimum et les murs étaient d'un beige irréprochable. Des enfants marchaient en ordre, portant un pantalon et une chemise grise pour les garçons, et une robe de la même couleur pour les filles. Ils avaient tous les cheveux coupés très courts.

– Installez-vous sur ce tabouret... On va d'abord vous couper les cheveux pour éviter les épidémies en tout genre. Toi en premier, dit-elle en s'adressant à Peter.

Ce dernier s'assit sur le haut tabouret et un homme en blouse blanche vint le tondre comme un mouton, sans faire attention s'il ne le tenait pas trop fort. La directrice inspecta rapidement le crâne du garçon grassouillet et estima qu'il les avait suffisamment courts pour y échapper.

– Mais on te les coupera dès qu'ils repousseront, dit-elle alors que Peter se massait douloureusement les tempes. À toi, maintenant.

Draco resta à sa place.

– Eh bien alors, viens.

– Non.

– Ah ? C'est comme ça ? Tes parents m'avaient averti que tu étais un coriace mais j'en ai maté plus d'un des comme ça.

Elle lui saisit vivement le bras alors qu'il s'époumonait en cris. Peter fit un spectaculaire bond en arrière, écrasant les pieds de leur troisième congénère. Draco se débattit comme un diable et le coiffeur improvisé du centre lui tient l'autre bras.

Après de vives protestations, Draco reçu le même sort que les autres, ses boucles blondes tombant au sol. Essoufflée, la directrice lui tendit un balai.

– Tu vas les ramasser. Ça sera ta punition.

Draco jeta le balai au sol.

– Ne joue pas au téméraire. Tu le regretteras bien vite.

Brutalement, elle le déposa sur le tabouret et lui ordonna de rester là pendant qu'elle faisait visiter le centre aux deux autres. Draco ne protesta pas, et resta la tête basse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

– Alors, prononça la voix douce de l'animateur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

– Je suis puni, prononça l'enfant d'une voix étranglée. Je voulais pas me faire couper les cheveux, alors la dame m'a demandé de balayer.

– Fais-le maintenant, ça vaudra mieux.

– Je n'ai jamais fait ça, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

– Je vais te montrer.

Draco descendit de son tabouret et écouta avec attention l'animateur. Il tint la pelle avec des gestes maladroits.

– Tiens, la poubelle est juste là.

– Merci, murmura Draco.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Au début, c'est toujours très dur. Mais tu finiras par t'y faire. Sois courageux.

– Mon ami Théodore dit qu'il n'arrive à être courageux que quand il n'est pas tout seul. Et moi...

Draco commença à pleurer silencieusement.

– Je t'assure que ça ira mieux. Et si tu as trop de chagrin, je serai là pour t'écouter. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Moi, c'est Robin.

Le petit garçon acquiesça et l'animateur l'emmena dans sa chambre où deux autres petits lits avaient été alignés contre le mur d'un gris triste et sans nuance.

Draco s'assit sur celui le plus proche de la fenêtre, plus proche de l'issue de secours, plus proche de ses rêves. Peter et l'autre garçon finirent par arriver avec la directrice quelques minutes plus tard.

– Bon, Draco, tu feras le tour du centre demain avec un responsable. Asseyez-vous, vous autres. Voilà quelques règles à suivre : Le matin, on se lève à sept heures pour faire sa toilette. On met ses vêtements puis on range son lit. Vous laissez vos chaussons sous le lit et vous mettez vos souliers. Si vous êtes prêts avant les autres, vous avez le droit de discuter entre vous, de faire un jeu calme ou de lire un livre. Pas de bruit dans la maison, ni de bagarre sinon vous serez punis en conséquence. Ensuite, Giselle, une des animatrices du centre, viendra voir si vous vous êtes bien habillés et inspectera la chambre. Vous ne pourrez sortir prendre votre petit déjeuner que si celle-ci est parfaitement en ordre. Et au cas où vous vous le demandez, si seulement un seul d'entre vous est désordonné ou désobéissant, c'est tout le monde qui sera puni.

Draco prit la dernière phrase pour un avertissement personnel mais ne cilla pas. La directrice reprit :

– Si tout est bien fait, vous pourrez sortir dans le couloir et vous placer en rang avec vos petits camarades dans le silence. Bien sûr, vous pourrez échanger quelques salutations. Mais rien de très bruyant...

Le bruit et encore le bruit. Draco s'en donnerait à cœur joie.

– Vous descendrez au réfectoire prendre votre petit déjeuner où une place vous est attribuée jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Après le petit déjeuner, une chambrée est désignée pour aider le personnel à débarrasser pendant que les autres suivront leur premier cours. Ici, on enseigne la lecture, l'écriture, le calcul, l'Histoire et la Géographie. Pour ma part, j'enseigne le calcul.

Peter fit une grimace peu discrète. La directrice le toisa superbement.

– L'après-midi, les thérapeuthes viendront pour vous examiner et voir vos progrès. Pendant que certains seront en consultation, les autres pourront s'amuser dans le jardin ou dans la salle de jeu. Lorsque tout le monde sera passé en consultation, ce sera l'heure du catéchisme que donne prêtre O'Donan, puis le dîner. Vous remonterez vous coucher en ordre après avoir formulé vos bénédicités.

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il ignorait tout de ce qu'était le catéchisme ou les bénédicités ou ce qu'était un prêtre. Mais ça ne semblait pas très amusant vu la tête déconfite de ses deux camarades de fortune.

Une jeune femme apporta des vêtements propres mais Draco douta qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà été portés auparavant. Répugné, il les enfila sous le regard de la directrice. Elle plia leurs vêtements et les rangea dans des cartons.

– Bien, je laisse Giselle vous préparer pour le dîner et vous expliquer les bonnes manières à table.

Draco n'eut pas à écouter la suite car il les connaissait déjà toutes par cœur. Son pantalon gris le démangeait au niveau des genoux. Une petite cloche tinta et des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Draco, Peter et l'autre garçon rejoignirent les pensionnaires déjà en rang. Ils les regardèrent en partageant quelques murmures.

Draco se rangea avec une fillette aux sourcils si épais qu'ils se rejoignaient. Il la trouva franchement laide et ricana. Alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier, la petite fille lui envoya un coup de poing à l'épaule et Draco se cogna contre le mur, ratant deux marches avant de se rattraper de justesse.

– On ne rigole pas sur mon dos, murmura la petite fille en tirant un bout de sa chemise.

Il se massait encore l'épaule lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire. Giselle le fit s'assoir à une table bien en vue de celle de la directrice. Les enfants restèrent debout devant leur chaise, formulèrent en chœur quelque chose qui échappa à Draco puis ils s'assirent. On leur servit les plats et ils mangèrent sans échanger le moindre mot.

o

o o

La nouvelle pédopsychiatre de Draco était très jeune et très belle. Elle lui faisait faire des dessins et lui demandait ensuite de les commenter. Dans son bureau, Draco se sentait bien et pas oppressé.

– Et là, c'est qui ? demanda la thérapeute en montrant un gribouillis marron au coin de la page avec d'énormes sourcils noirs en forme d'accents circonflexes.

– Blaise Zabini. Il était là quand Théodore et moi on s'amusait dans le parc.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il tient dans sa main ?

– Le cœur de Pansy. Regarde, c'est elle, ici, avec sa robe violette.

– Oh, je pensais que c'était une fleur de pensée. Ce chapiteau gris c'est ta maison ?

– Non, c'est celle qu'on aura plus tard Théodore et moi quand on deviendra amis pour toujours. Mais d'abord, on doit se rendre ensemble au pensionnat.

– C'est loin le pensionnat ?

– Je crois. Alors j'ai fait un petit point dans le ciel.

La thérapeute acquiesça et accrocha le dessin sur le mur.

– On en fera un autre la prochaine fois si t'es d'accord.

Draco déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, la remercia et quitta la pièce. Un autre petit garçon, assis sur la chaise dans le couloir entra à sa suite. Draco alla rejoindre les autres résidents dans la salle de catéchisme. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait.

Il toqua faiblement contre le battant de la porte et ouvrit. Tous les enfants étaient à genoux, les mains jointes. Le prêtre O'Donan devait être cet homme ventripotent, assis, tenant un gros livre à images.

– Tu dois être Draco, le petit nouveau. Entre.

Tout le monde le suivit du regard et il se trouva une place entre Peter et une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

– Dis-moi, Draco, tu veux bien choisir l'histoire que je raconterai aujourd'hui. Fais-toi plaisir.

– J'aime beaucoup l'histoire de Peter Pan.

Les enfants rirent doucement.

– Une histoire de la Bible.

– De la quoi ?

– Une histoire du livre saint. C'est laquelle ta préférée ?

– Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un livre saint. Il ressemble à quoi ?

Peter émit un sifflement indigné et le prêtre traça une croix sur son buste.

– Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'arche de Noé ? Du Prince du Nil ? De Samson ? David et les Lions ? De Joseph le roi des rêves ?

Draco fit non de la tête et trois fillettes échangèrent des regards alarmés et passablement déçus.

– Le truc avec les lions doit être sympa, tenta-t-il.

– Tu as été baptisé dans quelle église ?

– Papa, Maman et moi nous ne sommes jamais allés à l'église.

– Mais tes parents savent que nous sommes ici dans un établissement catholique, non ?

– Ils voulaient juste le meilleur, j'imagine.

– Bon, souffla prêtre O'Donan, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Il ouvrit le livre imagé et un petit garçon ne semblait se lasser d'apercevoir les illustrations. Tout à coup, Draco se rendit compte qu'ici, il n'y avait pas de télé.

– David était un jeune berger, commença alors le prêtre d'une voix qui se voulait captivante.

Draco regarda autour de lui et tout le monde semblait écouter l'histoire. Pourtant, il s'ennuya si ferme au bout de quelques minutes qu'il dit tout fort :

– Et blablabla ! On s'en fout ! On veut du sang !

Le prêtre cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Il n'y a pas de sang dans la Bible... ou du moins, si, il y en a, mais ce ne sont pas des histoires pour les enfants. Tu devrais écouter cette histoire, Draco. Elle est très instructive.

– Non, j'ai pas envie.

– Eh bien si tu ne vas pas l'écouter, tu vas la lire à tout le monde. Le temps passera moins lentement. Viens ici... Allez...

– Vous pouvez le garder votre satané bouquin.

– Draco, je t'ai demandé quelque chose.

Finalement, le petit garçon se leva et prit le livre. Devant lui, les mots étaient indéchiffrables. Il contempla les images et se racla la gorge.

– Alors, David prit un mouton au-dessus de sa tête et le balança dans la sale gueule du lion. Ensuite, il lui arracha ses crocs à mains nues ! Et là, le mouton fit un salto-arrière et donna un magistrale coup de sabot dans l'arrière-train du...

– Mmh, ça ira comme ça, formula le prêtre O'Donan en récupérant le livre. Draco, approche. Est-ce que tu sais lire ?

Les enfants hurlèrent de rire et se moquèrent en le pointant du doigt. Rouge de honte, Draco baissa les yeux et fit non de la tête.

– Comment ça se fait ?

– J'ai été viré de mon école avant d'apprendre. Et Maman perd patience avec moi. Mes parents pensaient que j'allais apprendre ici.

– J'en parlerais à la directrice demain matin. En attendant, assieds-toi. Bien, où en étions nous ?

o

o o

Draco était le dernier de sa classe et la directrice n'hésitait pas à le punir dès qu'il manquait de rigueur dans ses leçons.

Les parents de Draco vinrent quelques fois lui rendre visite mais ils repartaient aussitôt afin de ne pas troubler le maigre équilibre qu'il avait trouvé ailleurs. Pourtant, il arrivait au petit garçon de pleurer de longues heures la nuit tant le manque qu'il éprouvait était terrible.

Il passa pratiquement deux ans et demi au centre, ne revenant au Manoir que pour les vacances. Il apprit à se modérer – même si ses crises survenaient de temps à autre -, à lire, écrire, compter, à placer des choses sur une carte du monde et quelques figures emblématiques de l'Histoire britannique.

Lors de sa dernière année, il fit une rencontre insolite tandis qu'il nettoyait le réfectoire avec une vieille éponge.

– Draco, je te présente Luna, lança Robin une matinée pluvieuse de novembre. Elle vient juste d'arriver. Luna a neuf ans.

Il tenait par la main une fillette anormalement petite pour son âge, les cheveux grossièrement coupés et blonds. Ses yeux gris cendrés étaient fixes, comme si elle les clignait rarement. Elle portait une de ces robes affreuses du centre.

– Luna, je vais te laisser avec Draco continuer à nettoyer la salle. Il t'expliquera comment faire.

Luna acquiesça et regarda Robin s'en aller.

– Je m'appelle Luna, dit-elle en s'avançant.

– Je sais, coupa Draco. Pourquoi t'es là ? Toi aussi t'es fêlée ? Tu dois guérir ?

– Je ne suis pas fêlée, prononça-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Je suis juste Luna.

Draco arqua un sourcil.

– Si tu veux sortir d'ici rapidement, fais semblant d'être normale et de dire ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre. Crois-moi, c'est beaucoup plus simple et efficace que de faire la tête dure. J'ai essayé.

Elle approcha sa main de son crâne et le caressa.

– C'est vrai que tu as la tête dure.

– Depuis quand on sait que tu es folle ?

– Je ne suis pas...

– Peu importe. Y'a bien une raison pour laquelle tu es ici.

Luna prit des mains l'éponge que tenait Draco et s'attaqua à une table, bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus grande qu'elle. Elle fit des gestes en demi-cercle à l'aveuglette.

– Ma Maman est morte dans un accident il y a quelques mois. Depuis, plus rien n'est pareil. Surtout dans ma tête. Mon Papa a entendu parler de ce centre et pense que ça me fera du bien d'être au contact d'enfants comme moi et de parler à quelqu'un.

– Ton père est stupide, comme le mien. Je ne suis pas plus différent de quand je suis arrivé, tu sais.

Luna ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Alors ça ne marche pas ?

– Peut-être pour certains si, mais pas sur moi.

Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de se lancer :

– Tu crois que c'est mieux d'être normal ?

– J'ai croisé plein de gens normaux, mais ils n'ont pas l'air heureux. Je préfère garder mes bêtises... Et si tu rinçais ton éponge avant de continuer à saloper toutes les autres tables ?

o

o o

Luna avait déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre l'étage des filles. C'était l'heure du coucher et les deux camarades de chambrée de Draco étaient déjà allongés. Le nettoyage du réfectoire s'était éternisé.

Il enfila son pyjama et s'apprêtait à fermer les rideaux lorsqu'il vit Robin descendre les marches du perron à toute vitesse, grimper dans une voiture et embrasser sur la bouche sa jeune et belle conductrice.

o

o o

Le lendemain après-midi, Draco fut d'humeur exécrable.

o

o o

Robin avait emmené une vingtaine d'enfants à la piscine du district. Ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes selon les sexes et, faute de place, Robin s'était rapidement changé dans le couloir. Draco avait volontairement laissé la porte de sa cabine entrouverte.

En le voyant torse-nu, le petit garçon s'était senti tout bizarre, le feu aux joues. Robin toqua à plusieurs reprises sur le vestiaire commun des filles qui poussaient – à chaque fois – des cris stridents.

– Bon, les filles, on va y aller quand même...

Luna sortit la première, un maillot de bain pièce unique rouge et rose fuchsia qui agressait les yeux. Elle tendit deux petits bouts de plastiques orange à Robin qui commença à les gonfler. Il les lui glissa au bras et Luna se retrouva avec deux brassières, trois fois plus grosses que ses bras fins. Draco se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se moquer.

Luna n'y fit pas attention et glissa sa petite main dans la sienne, comme si ça avait été son grand frère. Peter les charrièrent en chantonnant qu'ils étaient amoureux, ce qui énerva au possible Draco.

Pris d'un accès de colère, ce dernier donna un violent coup de pied dans les parties de son camarade de chambrée ce qui fit sursauter la petite Luna.

Peter tomba à genoux, les mains au niveau de l'entrejambe, à hurler de douleur. Luna suçota son doigt d'un air distrait et compta les Nargoles au plafond alors qu'une autre fillette, prise d'une crise d'hystérie, commença à tirer sur ses couettes.

– Qui a fait ça ? vociféra Robin alors que les deux maîtres nageurs arrivaient d'un air nonchalant.

Les cris provoquèrent une sorte de crise d'asthme chez un garçonnet qui se laissa glisser le long du mur. Robin prit sur lui, conscient qu'il n'aggraverait que la situation en haussant la voix.

– Je peux savoir qui a fait ça, s'il vous plaît, dit-il d'un ton plutôt calme.

Draco regarda ailleurs et ce simplement mouvement le trahit.

– Bon, on y va. On règlera ça une fois de retour au centre. Allez-y, je vais m'occuper de Peter.

Les enfants suivirent les deux maîtres nageurs tandis que Robin et Peter restaient dans les vestiaires. Draco regarda plusieurs fois par-dessus son épaule, une bête grondant dans son ventre. Une fois dans le complexe nautique, les enfants furent répartis en plusieurs activités.

Pourtant, Draco resta avec le groupe le plus faible. Luna ne savait pas nager et avait du mal à se détacher de lui. Ce fut toute une épreuve pour qu'elle ose s'aventurer dans l'eau légèrement froide. Au bout d'une vingtaine de brasses, Luna était si fatiguée que Draco la prit sur son dos.

– Tu sais, finit par formuler Luna, je t'ai trouvé très ordinaire dans les vestiaires.

– Ordinaire ? répéta Draco en continuant de nager.

Ordinaire n'était pas un compliment dans la bouche de la fillette.

– Oui, il y avait bien plus original à faire pour qu'il se taise.

– 'Pas envie de réfléchir, maugréa Draco.

– Je suis lourde ?

– Non.

– Et là, je suis lourde?

– Non.

– Dana m'a dit que j'étais lourde dans les vestiaires.

Draco s'approcha du rebord de la piscine pour faire une pause.

– Tu crois que ça veut dire que je suis trop grosse ?

Il fit non de la tête.

– C'est quelque chose de pas gentil. Mais ne l'écoute pas. Dana est stupide, comme Robin.

– Je croyais que tu aimais bien Robin...

– Avant. Maintenant, je le déteste.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal ?

Draco réfléchit un moment avant de souffler :

– Il est comme tous les autres adultes.

o

o o

Draco ferma sa valise. Luna était assise sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plancher. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

– Tu crois qu'on se reverra quand on sera grand ? sanglota-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr de faire tout ce que je veux, plus tard. Mais pleure pas. T'en rencontreras d'autre des Draco fêlés.

– Moi, j'adorais quand on jouait à Peter Pan.

– Tu étais une très belle Wendy.

Luna sourit.

– Quand tu seras grand, tu te vois comment ?

– Et toi ? rétorqua le petit garçon.

– Moi, je me vois... très jolie, avec... une girafe dans mon jardin et une magnifique robe jaune. Oh, et je vivrais dans une fusée pour toujours être proche des étoiles et de maman. Quand je reviendrais sur terre, je viendrais te voir. Tu t'occuperas de ma girafe pendant ce temps, dis ?

– Bien sûr. Elle sera la bienvenue. Moi, plus tard, je vois rien.

– Rien ? Comment ça rien ?

Il haussa des épaules.

– Je ne sais pas... Je serai déjà heureux si je survivais au collège.

– Il paraît que le plus cool c'est le lycée.

– Et après, il se passe quoi ? Je veux dire, pour de vrai. Je sais que je serai content de conduire ma propre voiture, de rentrer tard le soir quand je le veux, mais après, il se passe quoi... pour de vrai, répéta Draco.

Les deux enfants restèrent là, en silence.

– Il ne t'arrive jamais, reprit Draco, de te dire que tout ça c'est... c'est peut-être pas toi, que le vrai toi t'attend quelque part ?

Luna fit non de la tête.

– La vraie moi est ici a dit ma maman, répondit-elle en pointant du doigt son cœur.

Le petit garçon ne semblait pas se contenter de cette réponse. Il tira sa valise vers lui en se levant.

– Je te dirai dans quelques années si elle avait raison.

Il quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers. En bas, ses parents l'attendaient. Ils avaient fait le chemin jusqu'à Londres pour le récupérer. C'était son dernier jour au centre. La directrice partagea avec eux les dernières recommandations.

– N'hésitez pas à nous recontacter en cas de besoin. Ce fut un véritable plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous.

Elle sourit hypocritement en ouvrant grand la porte. Ce jour-là, il faisait très gris et Draco avait juste envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de courir et mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce lieu et lui.

En montant dans la voiture, il vit Luna le visage collé contre la fenêtre du second étage. Ils démarrèrent et la figure de la fillette ne devint qu'un point parmi tant d'autres.

o

o o

À la maison, rien n'avait changé. Toutefois, le luxe insolent du Manoir Malfoy frappa les yeux de Draco après avoir vécu aussi longtemps dans un cadre sommaire.

Ce qui n'avait été autrefois qu'un détail architectural lui semblait aujourd'hui être une profonde injustice. Quelque chose ne tournait plus rond.

o

o o

Lucius et Narcissa annoncèrent à leur fils qu'il rejoindrait le pensionnat en septembre prochain avec Pansy et Théodore. Draco se mit en tête d'être irréprochable jusqu'à la rentrée.

o

o o

L'été s'écoulait lentement, comme un ruisseau dans une plaine à l'abri des vents. Théodore lui manquait. Deux ans et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Aura-t-il changé ?

À quoi ressemblera-t-il ?

Seront-ils encore amis ?

o

o o

Draco fut happé par les images brumeuses d'élèves disant au revoir à leurs parents tandis que d'autres étaient déjà installés dans les différents wagons. Une mère serrait fort contre sa poitrine des jumeaux qui devaient sans doute avoir le même âge que lui.

Parmi la foule, quelques-uns chuchotèrent sur le passage de Draco. Apparemment, sa réputation n'était déjà plus à faire. Un panache de fumée s'éleva de la locomotive rouge rutilante, impatiente de sillonner les prairies verdoyantes du nord de l'Angleterre.

Draco suivait docilement son père qui poussait le chariot contenant ses bagages. Un nouvel au revoir en préparation. Draco en était vacciné. Sa mère, à court de mot, déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant qu'il ne monte à bord. Pour conserver les apparences, il leur fit un rapide signe de la main jusqu'à ce que le train s'en aille.

Lorsque les silhouettes de ses parents furent enveloppées de brume, Draco se décida à bouger. Il jeta des coups d'oeil à tous les compartiments sur sa route, impressionné de voir qu'autant d'enfants se connaissaient déjà.

– Draco, c'est bien toi ? s'écria une voix suraiguë derrière son dos.

Il fit volte-face. C'était Pansy. Elle n'avait plus cette affreuse coupe et deux petites choses semblaient avoir poussées sous son pull. Gênée, elle reprit :

– Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir.

– M-Moi aussi, balbutia-t-il.

– Viens ! Je suis dans un compartiment avec Blaise.

– Mmh, je ne pense pas venir. Je cherche Théodore.

– Oh, ça tombe bien ! Il y est aussi !

Draco dissimula mal son soupir contrarié et la suivit. Elle fit coulisser une porte et entra. Théodore était bel et bien là, jouant une partie de cartes sur la banquette avec Blaise.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Draco et dit :

– Je ne veux pas du fou avec nous.

– Il n'est pas fou, certifia Pansy.

– Comme t'as changé Draco ! s'émerveilla Théodore.

– Toi aussi.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Blaise accapara à nouveau l'attention de son ami. Durant tout le trajet, Théodore ne lui adressa plus la parole. Pansy s'endormit à mi-chemin.

Le chariot de confiserie passa et Draco acheta des FizzWizzBizz mais se rendit compte que cela ne serait plus suffisant pour obtenir l'amitié de Théodore. Blaise avait acheté un seau entier de barbe à papa et une boîte de chocolats fourrés à la crème.

Piteusement, Draco rangea son sachet et trouva un magazine sous son siège. Il le feuilleta discrètement. Il s'agissait de guitares électriques et de chroniques musicales.

– À votre avis c'est quoi un rock-critique ? demanda Draco aux deux autres garçons.

– Aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Théodore.

– En tout cas, ça doit pas gagner beaucoup, ajouta Blaise.


	26. Les Princes des Villes

**Posté le** : 24 Juillet 2012. _Le jour n'est pas encore arrivé où je cueillerais des fleurs de guimauve. _

**« The Baba O'Riley »** mon groupe Facebook où vous pouvez suivre l'avancée de mes écrits et les délires que je partage avec déjà plus de deux cents membres. Là-bas, vous y trouverez le PDF de ROCKRITIC qui sera remis à jour afin d'y ajouter ce chapitre.

* * *

« Aime-toi parce qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de personnes pour le faire à ta place. Au fond, nous sommes pareils. C'est juste qu'il y en a un qui a eu les couilles de réaliser les rêves des deux. _We were born to die. _

Éternellement tien,

ROCKRITIC »

ㄨㄨㄨ

**Ce que D. Would a fait ces derniers mois : **

Deux naissances dans ma famille. Je suis admise en troisième année d'Histoire. Je suis toujours aussi motivée pour écrire et, peut-être un jour, devenir écrivain. ROCKRITIC m'obsède toujours autant et je l'aime ce con. Je l'aime terriblement.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et de bonnes vacances ! Merci d'avoir suivi ce travail titanesque étalé sur des mois, des années. Le chapitre a été corrigé grossièrement par mes soins. Veuillez être indulgents. Une version plus clean verra prochainement le jour.

**Merci aux revieweurs anonymes** : _Geraldine_ et _Laura_, dans l'espoir que cette suite et fin du bonus-préquelle vous plaise.

* * *

**Note** :

_Important_/ Chapitre écrit exceptionnellement à la première personne. Lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'indication à la fin d'une réplique, c'est qu'il s'agit de Draco. Je fais ça afin d'éviter au maximum le « blabla, ai-je répliqué ». Tout autre personnage est indiqué. J'ai dû abréger certaines scènes, car ce bonus devenait infiniment long.

(*) Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce titre de Michel Berger m'a toujours interpellé même si ce n'est pas ma came, musicalement parlant.

(°) Passage inédit figurant dans le chapitre 9 de ROCKRITIC (version PDF, disponible sur mon groupe Facebook)

(1) Avatar Aaang, in. Legend of Korra

(2) Ce sont de véritables coupures de presse que j'ai effectuées moi-même. Je tiens un petit carnet avec quelques perles.

(3) Échantillon de musique (note, accord) que l'on récupère dans un morceau afin de le placer dans un autre.

(4) Description du Baba O'Riley (cf. voir mon profile). Je trouvais ça sympa de réutiliser le lieu et le placer dans un autre endroit, même si c'est juste pour le décor plus qu'autre chose.

(5) Une description de Pansy figurant dans le drabble « Anthétiquement vôtre » que GrumpyApple m'a autorisé à exploiter. Je la trouvais si merveilleuse que bon, j'ai craqué. Je la remercie du fond du cœur parce que bon, ce n'est pas évident de prêter son texte à quelqu'un.

(6) Chroniques, chapitre 2 « _La terre perdue_ » p-53,54, Bob Dylan. Un roman que je vous conseille si vous aimez le chanteur folk. Il retrace son parcours, ses choix, ses doutes et même si on ne connaît pas, je trouve qu'il donne de merveilleux conseils et une philosophie de vie.

(7) Ce passage provient de ma fanfiction « La Perfidie des Petites Choses » que j'avais adoré écrire et que je voulais faire partager ici. J'ai enlevé des morceaux, bien évidemment, et j'en ai ajouté d'autres.

(8) Description figurant dans la fanfiction de SamaireLaBiche, Street Hurt, Chapitre 3. Sam me l'a prêtée parce cette histoire roxx et que c'est mon Kinder Surprise.

(9) Extrait du film « Jeu d'enfant »

* * *

**Pistes musicales, **_**ce qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre**_** : **_Don't cry_ – Guns N'Roses. _Oh, me_ – Nirvana. _Lontani dal Mondo_ – Negrita. _Leave the light on_ – Beth Hart._ Blueprint_ – Björk. _Rise_ – Eddie Vedder._ Crazy_ – Gnarls Barckley. _Born to Die_ – Lana del Rey. _Black Jesus_ – Everlast. _Wolf & I _– Oh Land. _Aeon _– Anthony and The Johnsons. _I truly loved ya_ – Selah Sue. _Fireflies_ – Patti Smith. _Heaven's on Fire_ – KiSS. _Jack in the Box _– Elysian Fields. _Bitch Ain't Shit_ – Ben Folds. _Just Becaude I do_ – Selah Sue._ Wanted Dead or Alive_ – Warren Zevon._ Wordless Chorus_ – My Morning Jacket. _Voodoo Child_ – Jimi Hendrix. _The Lame Soul_ – AaRON. _La Chute_ – Yann Tiersen.

o o

o

**Les Princes des Villes **(*)

(le Préquelle, part. II)

suite de « ∞ **young »**

**«** _When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change_** » **(1)

o

o o

******Angleterre. Comté de Northumberland. Ville de Newcastle upon Tyne. 280 543 habitants. Le 7 Avril 1999. 16 H 28. 9° degré à l'ombre. Une mouche égarée fonce vers un ventilateur. Elle se fait broyer par les hélices en rotation. Près de celui-ci se trouve un jeune homme, ou plutôt un garçon. Il n'avait pas le moindre poil au menton. Le ventilateur est allumé par caprice plus que par nécessité. Le mécanisme l'avait toujours fasciné. **

La chambre que j'occupe avec Blaise et Théodore a un décor hétéroclite, à l'image de nos personnalités. Le lit de Théodore se trouve près de la salle de bain. Il a posé sur une étagère de gros tubes à essai remplis de sables en tous genre et des livres parlant de Physique et phénomènes paranormaux.

Étrangement, Théodore est très superstitieux. Lors de notre arrivée, il avait insisté pour décimer un peu de sel aux quatre coins de la pièce ce qui avait fait rire Blaise. Celui-ci avait ramené une minitélé avec lui et la laissait allumer tard le soir, mattant des séries au caractère pornographique, la main sous la couverture. Au-dessus de sa tête de lit, il y avait un gigantesque poster d'une fille dans une position aguicheuse, les genoux repliés vers son secret de polichinelle. Blaise a également une collection impressionnante de minéraux rares que lui envoie son père. Il travaille dans l'extraction de bijoux, et lui en envoie par colis.

J'ai les bras croisés derrière la nuque, le regard levé vers le plafond tandis que les prismes argentés des pierres dansent avec les lueurs du soleil. J'entends Blaise chercher une station de radio de soul qu'il adore, en grognant sans arrêt lorsqu'il repasse sur la même fréquence par accident.

Théodore lit une bande dessinée écrite en russe avec un sourire en coin. Je le regarde un bref instant puis mon regard se perd par la fenêtre ouverte sur le parc du pensionnat. Dans mon dos, je sens le papier des coupures de journaux se froisser.

Je les collectionne et en fais des petites œuvres d'art. C'est mon mur, celui de mes lamentations et observations. Je récupère mes magazines que les étudiants jettent et les troue avec ma paire de ciseaux. Je finis par m'allonger sur mon lit et je redécouvre quelques maximes de mon cru.

« Le poil à gratter : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma réputation ? » (2)

« Bacchus célébré : Je ne me sentais pas concerné »

« Dieu est un homme parfait »

« Les quatre fillettes incubes »

« L'hémoglobine de sa plume »

« Ruth à bagages »

« Bombe attack : Hausse de la croissance »

« Marchands de sommeil : Méfiez-vous des clowns »

« Les jeunes chinois avides de réussite : ces ministres déjà sur le départ »

« Premier cheveu blanc pour Peter Pan »

« Paris, la fin d'une tour symbole »

Au pied du mur se trouvent des piles entières de livres, formant une sorte de banc sur lequel on peut s'assoir. Je n'ai pas investi dans une étagère. Je n'aime pas ça. Je préfère me convaincre que les livres poussent dans le sol. J'y suis presque arrivé...

J'y dépose mes clefs, mes vêtements repassés, de vieux dessins... En face il y a mon grand bureau en verre qui est surchargé de babioles (rubik cube, aspirines, bilboquet, post-it, briquets, chewing-gum, préservatifs, clefs...).

Blaise a commencé à s'impatienter et a laissé tomber la radio avec fracas. Je la ramasse, d'un air totalement blasé et tourne le bouton de fréquence. Je monte le volume et _Carry on my wayward son_ résonne dans notre chambre.

Théodore, comme d'habitude, semble indifférent au vacarme. Je murmure les paroles. C'est bon. Le son rift dans mon crâne. _Black Jesus_ entre en place et je me mets à fredonner pour de bon. Malgré lui, Blaise est imprégné du rythme et tapote sa table de chevet de ses longs doigts.

C'était un de ses débuts de week-end ennuyant où on avait strictement rien à branler. Les cours reprenaient lundi, comme d'habitude, et – au lieu de sortir, faire la fête – nous avons pris la décision d'un commun accord de rester enfermer à l'intérieur. Nous avons reçu un blâme de la part du directeur pour avoir fait une orgie dans notre piaule la semaine dernière.

Cons comme nous le sommes, nous pensions que les filles nues, l'alcool et la musique anarchique passeraient inaperçus. Il faut croire que nous nous trompions lourdement. Théodore en porte encore les stigmates. Il a été griffé plusieurs fois au visage par une gonzesse complètement déjantée ramassée dans la gare du centre-ville.

Pour sa part, Blaise est devenu incroyablement peu bavard : on a appelé sa mère pour lui avertir de ses frasques. Nous étions dans le bureau du directeur lorsqu'elle a hurlé des mots incompréhensibles. Je ne la connais pas, mais elle a l'air d'avoir un grain. Un gros grain.

Hier soir, j'ai entendu Blaise dire à Théo qu'il avait peur qu'elle vienne pour le frapper en public. Je pense que de nous trois, Blaise est celui qui a le plus à craindre des représailles. Le père de Théodore est maintenant trop vieux pour se préoccuper de ce genre de choses et mes parents sont vaccinés à mes conneries. Ils s'en foutent pas mal.

– A votre avis, on pourra sortir pour le dîner ? demande Blaise. J'ai pas envie de crever la dalle comme un rat mort.

– J'ai demandé à Pansy de nous ramener un morceau, je réponds après avoir laissé un long silence planer.

Je n'aime pas répondre tout de suite à mes interlocuteurs. J'ai l'impression de leur donner une importance qu'ils ne méritent pas. À cause de ça, la plupart des professeurs m'imaginent lent d'esprit. Tant pis. Au moins je suis tranquille. Ils ne prennent pas le risque de m'interroger et, ainsi, retarder le cours...

Blaise hausse des épaules et commence à faire la conversation avec Théodore. Tout à coup, je me lève et pars me doucher. Il doit bientôt être quinze heures et je n'avais toujours pas quitté mon lit. Je prends des habitudes de clodo. C'est pas bon pour ma classe. Je me déshabille et me glisse sous l'eau glaciale. Les deux autres ont utilisé toute l'eau chaude. Bordel, mon Manoir me manque... Je me lave rapidement et finis par sortir de là, nu.

Je m'en fous que Blaise et Théo me voient à poils. On s'est déjà vu des milliers de fois (quoi que l'on peut complexer par rapport au sexe de Blaise qui est l'illustration même du mot « grand »). Mais ça, j'en ai rien à carrer. Je suis pas mal membré. Théodore, par contre, est un peu modeste de ce point de vue là.

D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de sa bite qu'on s'est disputé la dernière fois. J'avais fait une plaisanterie vaseuse à ce propos alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Blaise a aboyé de rire comme le parfait crétin qu'il est. J'ai enchaîné. Théodore n'a pas apprécié. Nous nous sommes battus. Lui, à poils, moi en pyjama. Blaise, ce sale con, n'a pas essayé de nous séparer, mais nous a filmés en rigolant. Théo est une vraie furie quand il est en colère. Il a essayé de m'étrangler. Il devait avoir ses chaleurs. Maintenant qu'il a baisé, il est plus détendu. Il a plaidé le losing-control. Je lui ai pardonné. C'est ce qu'on fait entre potes. Enfin, ce qu'on est censé faire...

Quelques coups sont frappés à la porte. Blaise entre sans demander son reste et fouille la pharmacie. Il prend une capote et se tire aussitôt. J'attrape un caleçon. Dans notre chambre, une fille que j'ai croisé quelques fois dans les couloirs de l'école contemple le tableau de Bob Marley suspendu près de la fenêtre. Elle porte une robe très courte et Théodore affiche un sourire goguenard et lève son pouce dans ma direction. Je me racle la gorge et m'avance. Elle se tourne et me regarde, se mordant les lèvres. Dans mon dos, j'entends Blaise fermer le zip de son blouson.

– On se casse, lance-t-il. On va se balader un peu.

Je ne l'écoute pas et serre la main de la fille.

– Draco.

– Astoria, répond-elle avec une légère rougeur aux joues. Elle est cool votre piaule.

– On le sait. On a beaucoup de style, tous les trois.

Je me gratte l'entrejambe, la contourne, mattant son postérieur, et attrape un jean que j'enfile. Blaise saisit l'épaule d'Astoria et s'en va en me lançant un regard revolver. Théodore explose de rire et lâche sa revue.

– Tu crois qu'il va réussir à la sauter ? demande-t-il.

– Si j'étais elle, j'accepterais. C'est un bon coup.

– Il paraît qu'elle est particulièrement difficile. Blaise lui tourne autour depuis des lustres.

– Pour une fois qu'on lui fait un peu de résistance, je marmonne en attrapant un tee-shirt à la gloire de Led Zep. En tout cas, s'il sort c'est son problème.

Théodore ne dit rien et ramasse les quelques paires de chaussettes qui jonchent le sol et les balancent sur la pile de linge sale. Il nous arrive de passer un mois entier avec un tas de vêtements crades dans la pièce et personne pour qui le descendre à la laverie.

La dernière fois, un caleçon non identifié est devenu beige foncé au fil des semaines. La déchéance. Lorsque l'odeur devient trop insupportable (surtout lorsqu'on revient du sport), on tire ça à la courte paille. L'autre jour, c'était moi. J'ai cru mourir.

– Et toi, avec Luna ? lance innocemment Théodore.

Je m'arrête dans mon geste et tombe lentement sur mon lit. J'éteins la radio et dis :

– Je crois avoir fait une connerie.

Je lui raconte alors la vérité. Toute la vérité. Théo ne connaît Luna que de nom. Il ne l'a jamais vu. Mais, je crois que c'est amplement suffisant. Je parle trop d'elle, de toute façon. Blaise croit même que j'en suis amoureux. C'est des conneries, bien sûr. Alors pourquoi ça me fait un peu de mal d'y repenser ? Luna, je pensais l'avoir perdu de vue. Je l'ai retrouvé y'a pas si longtemps que ça. Un an, tout au plus.

Ce n'était ni le fruit du hasard, ni prédestiné. Ça c'est fait comme ça, parce que la conne du centre de pédopsychiatrie a fait un dernier rappel des patients pris en charge il y a quelques années. Luna était dans le lot. Elle est arrivée, complètement ailleurs et je me suis dit que c'était râpé pour elle. Luna avait tout d'une folle. Elle se ferait enfermer, c'est sûr.

Au début, elle ne m'a pas vu. Moi, je ne voyais qu'elle. Maman lisait un magazine sur les progrès neurologiques et mon père fixait sa montre. Moi, je contemplais Luna. Mon regard lui criait de me regarder, enfin. Et elle a tourné la tête. Ses yeux se sont illuminés. La suite, je ne m'y attendais pas. On a beau se mettre des putains de barrière, se croire irréductible et prêt au changement, en réalité c'est une toute autre affaire.

Luna a débarqué sur Terre, et sa folie douce a tout détruit sur son passage. Luna était devenue ma came. Elle n'était ni splendide, ni sexy. Pourtant, c'était elle que je désirais si fort. Retrouver une amie d'enfance a toujours quelque chose de sensuel. Parce que... Parce qu'en plus d'avoir des souvenirs communs, on s'observe d'un tout nouvel œil.

Ce qu'on s'interdisait de faire étant gamin devient un risque à prendre. Tout le monde sait que l'amitié est imbaisable, sauf moi. I crossed the line. Luna, je la trimballe là – dans mon cœur – depuis des années. Impossible de s'en détacher et ça nuit à ma salaud-attitude.

– J'ai couché avec Luna.

Théodore ne dit rien et ça ajoute une petite note tragique à ma déclaration.

– Luna est ce genre de nana quasi intouchable. Et pourtant, j'ai touché à son corps. Ça doit être du blasphème, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Je raconte la manière dont j'ai interprété ses mots comme des avances et de comment la machine s'est mise en route. Elle m'avait longuement parlé de Peter Pan cet après-midi-là. Je l'écoutais à moitié. Ces derniers mois, la magie c'était envolée de mon côté. Je n'y croyais plus trop.

Luna a tout ravivé sur son passage et de simplement blasé je suis passé à captivé. Elle me parlait de sa petite voix adorable alors que j'étais allongé sur son lit. Elle caressait mes cheveux (Luna est la seule personne vivante que j'autorise à y faire des nœuds).

– J'avais une nouvelle fois fugué de chez moi. J'avais pris le train et débarqué chez elle le lendemain matin, je raconte. On a passé une semaine démente, tu vois. Vraiment démente. J'en avais même presque oublié les cours et tout le reste...

Je me tais. Les détails, je les garde à l'intérieur de ma tête, ensevelis. J'ai tout à coup une certaine pudeur à l'idée de les aborder. Je clos un court instant mes paupières et je me souviens. Je me souviens que ses yeux étaient pratiquement collés aux miens. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. En fait, je n'ai jamais su quoi dire quand il s'agissait de contes de fée : je les ai toujours détestés. Et je ne pensais pas que c'était le moment approprié pour critiquer ouvertement le Monde Imaginaire.

Avec du recul, j'aurais peut-être dû ouvrir la bouche, car quelques instants plus tard, une autre se posa sur la mienne. C'était Luna. Je dis ça parce que je n'ai aucun mot pouvant qualifier ce baiser. Ce n'était pas doux ou humide. Ce n'était pas langoureux ou passionné. C'était juste Luna. Mais il fallut que Draco s'en mêle alors...

J'ai lu sur sa peau des frissons par milliers. Et dans son cou, un appétit insatiable de baisers. Ses cheveux couleur beurre et sa bouche confiture. Le Grand Méchant Loup l'a croqué, la petite Luna. De grandes oreilles pour mieux entendre ses gémissements. De grands yeux pour dévorer ses formes du regard. De grandes mains pour mieux la caresser... La Belle au Bois Dormant était désormais dans l'univers des songes. Rapunzel avait sa chevelure d'or qui dégoulinait sur les couvertures. Les chaussures de Cendrillon étaient au pied du lit. Et tel un fruit défendu, Blanche Neige arborait des lèvres rouge sang.

Mais à ses côtés il n'y avait pas de Prince Charmant. Juste un homme ordinaire dans cet univers si extraordinaire. Je me suis enfin détaché des couvertures et pris un panier à sous-vêtements dans l'armoire où sommeillait en son fond une bouteille d'alcool. La fée verte s'appelle Clochette et son nom de famille est Absinthe.

J'ai bu à même la bouteille même si je savais que c'était un acte digne d'un mal autrui. Chaque mauvais souvenir m'a brûlé la gorge. Beaucoup boivent autant que Pansy fume. Trop pour savoir ce que l'on apprécie le plus là-dedans. Tous les sens se bousculent :

La robe d'une Pina Colada, le tintement des bouteilles signées JB, la fragrance irrésistible du Manzana, la saveur fruitée d'un Limoncello, la liqueur sirupeuse englobant l'index lorsqu'on le trempe dans l'ambre nébuleuse. Le tout d'un Hemingway's cocktail. C'est ça, l'addiction. Ne plus savoir comment ça a commencé ni comment cela va finir... Au fond, j'ai eu peur de devenir accro à Luna.

– Et après ça je suis parti. Comme ça, comme un voleur. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis. J'imagine que je l'ai encore fait beaucoup pleurer.

À la fin de mon histoire, Théodore semble songeur puis rétorque :

– De toute façon, tout le monde sait que tu les préfères blondes. Tu aurais craqué un jour ou l'autre.

– Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'étais pas amoureux.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

– Parce que être amoureux, ça donne le mal de mer à chaque étreinte. T'as envie de vomir par-dessus bord, mais tu te retiens tout le trajet, par politesse. Et finalement, tu te dis qu'il est préférable de quitter le pont et d'admettre que... tu ne peux plus faire semblant. Avec Luna, je n'avais pas envie de vomir ou de la quitter. Je voulais rester parce que c'était bien. Juste bien. Si j'avais été amoureux, j'imagine que ça m'aurait rendu mal à l'aise et que je serai parti.

– Tu ne l'as pas quitté ?

– Pas... vraiment. J'ai fuis pour la préserver. Si elle revient, je la prendrais – dans tous les sens du terme.

– J'men doute.

Théodore me tape l'épaule et se lève. Il continue à ranger notre chambre qui ressemble plutôt à un capharnaüm. Sur nos bureaux, il y a un amoncellement de bouteilles de bières vides. Notre nouvel abat-jour est un carton Heineken. Je regarde mon téléphone portable. D'habitude, Luna m'envoie toujours un message délirant. Là, ça va faire un peu plus d'une semaine que je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Peut-être que je devrais l'appeler... Je m'enroule dans ma couette et décide de faire le mort.

– On regarde un film, ce soir ? lance Théodore d'une voix enjouée. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait un vrai truc tous les trois.

– Longtemps ? Tu veux dire hier ?

Mon petit air cynique semble l'amuser, car il me propose quelques titres alors que je compose plusieurs essais de messages, sans me décider si je dois vraiment en envoyer un à Luna ou non. Voyant mon manque d'attention, Théo lâche l'affaire et part dans la chambre voisine occupée par Vincent, Grégory et Marcus.

Depuis mon arrivée au pensionnat, j'ai l'impression que ma vie prend un cours différent, presque inattendu. Je sors de sous mon oreiller mon exemplaire de _Le Diable au corps_ que j'ai volé à la bibliothèque. La gonzesse qui s'en occupe m'a regardé avec un sourire entendu, de ceux qu'on a envie de faire ravaler avec la force d'un poing.

Je tourne une page et je lis (ou plutôt, je relis). Ça doit être la troisième fois que je viens à bout de ce putain de volume. Ce roman et son auteur m'ont secoué, dès la première lecture. C'était une histoire splendide, pleine de pudeur et de retenue, de celle peinte avec maîtrise et maturité. L'écrivain ? Il venait juste d'avoir dix-huit ans. Malade à dix-neuf ans. Mort à vingt. Derrière lui, sa tombe, son livre et son talent.

Et je me suis demandé, si moi aussi je viendrais à mourir prématurément. L'idée de quitter ce monde avant de l'avoir découvert m'avait ébranlé. Que laisserais-je derrière moi si je mourais demain (à part un tas de vêtements sales, des souvenirs douloureux pour mes parents, une amitié brisée et pas mal d'emmerdes) ? J'ai fait des recherches sur ce Radiguet. Curiosité oblige. Ce qui me tue, c'est de savoir qu'il a écrit des classiques si jeunes et n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en faire de plus spectaculaires encore. Qu'aurait-il valu à trente ou quarante ans ? Cet écrivain d'un autre siècle me parle, bien plus encore que ceux qu'on étudie en classe et sont ennuyant à mourir.

J'adore la littérature, réellement. Je crois que si on me laissait le choix, j'étudierais ça. Mes parents ne seraient pas contre. Ils apprécient plus que tout au monde l'idée que je puisse aller à l'université. Mais voilà, la vie je ne la vois pas derrière un bureau, à me toucher pendant des heures et décrépir en silence. Je suis donc obligé de partir. Dès que j'approche les dix-huit ans, je me considère à la retraite.

« _L'homme très jeune est un animal rebelle à la douleur _». Je suis un peu farouche et personne – pas même Dieu – n'arrive à me faire flancher. J'ai une idée fixe. Je suis impatient et sur le départ. Je pense que Théodore se doute de quelque chose : cela fait un moment déjà qu'il ne me parle plus des examens de fin d'année. Il a remarqué que je ne prenais pas la peine de réviser.

Blaise et lui se rendent donc seuls en salle d'étude et ne reviennent que deux heures après, environ. Blaise prend cette affaire de diplôme avec grand sérieux. Au fond, c'est un trouillard : il a peur de rater. Il détermine sa vie par rapport à la session de juin. Ce que je trouve génial, c'est que les gars ne me reprochent pas mon manque de détermination. À croire que c'était écrit que je ne me foulerais pas pour mon diplôme. Je sens que de plus grandes choses m'attendent, ailleurs.

Dehors, par la fenêtre, le ciel est uniformément bleu, plongeant le monde en inertie. Je me dis que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. J'ai envie de m'enfuir rien qu'en le regardant. C'est une cage qui essaie de rattraper un oiseau, des inhibitions qui s'envolent à tire d'ailes. Attendre jusqu'à juin me semble infiniment long, que c'est la date accolée à celle de la fin du monde. « _Je rigolais, Draco. Il n'y a pas de bout du monde. À chaque fois que tu avances, il y a – là-haut – quelqu'un qui est chargé de dessiner une nouvelle route et un nouveau décor juste pour toi_. » Théodore – déjà gamin – avait un drôle d'humour.

Je m'arrête de lire un instant pour repenser à notre parcours à tous les deux : Lui, Théodore, l'élève taciturne toujours installé au fond de la salle contre le radiateur parce qu'il préfère largement dormir en cours. Moi, le jeune prodigue excentrique, ayant un abonnement à perpétuité au premier rang parce qu'on m'a à l'oeil. Nous, cherchant le regard de l'autre entre deux silences du professeur. Lui, le gars solitaire qui adore la nature et la respecte. Moi, le mec entouré d'une myriade d'électrons libres et de michtoneuses, qui n'est à l'aise qu'avec de l'asphalte et du bitume. Nous, les Princes de Villes.

Et au milieu, il y a Blaise, celui qui s'est encastré dans notre merveilleux tableau d'amitié. Celui que j'ai adoré détester puis appris à apprécier. Au début, ce n'était pas évident, je lui envoyais toujours des répliques bien acides et ses défauts dans la gueule. Blaise, malgré sa carrure, n'ose pas renvoyer la pareille. Il est sur la défensive et se vexe sur un rien. Il prend des paroles en l'air pour pure vérité et se renferme aussitôt sur lui-même, telle une sensitive.

Je l'ai insulté un nombre incalculable de fois et il ne m'a jamais frappé. Je le méritais pourtant. Je me bats seulement avec Théodore. Mais Blaise, quoique très musclé pour son âge, n'ose pas en faire usage (ou ne sait-il pas comment s'y prendre?). Il encaisse les coups comme un débile mental et ne souffle mot. Ça le blesse et il part courir pour oublier.

Un soir, Théo m'a fait comprendre qu'il était seulement comme ça avec ses amis, que s'il ne me faisait pas de mal c'est uniquement parce qu'il m'estimait. « _En temps normal, tu serais déjà un homme mort. Mais faut croire qu'il t'aime bien_ », avait simplement dit Théo. À l'époque, cette révélation m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe : Blaise m'aimait bien. Dans quel monde vit-on si on n'a plus d'ennemi potable ?

Blaise et moi, on ne se parle pas trop à vrai dire. Pas besoin. Truc de gonzesses. On vit dans la même piaule, on rigole de temps à autre, on joue aux jeux vidéos, on est dans le même groupe. Ouais, parce qu'on a un groupe Blaise (qui se débrouille en tant que batteur), Théo (qui joue du cello), Pansy (qui se dit bassiste) et moi (qui est guitariste, compositeur et le leader charismatique).

D'ailleurs, on doit faire un concert pour le bal de fin d'année. Tout le monde réclame Les Charmeurs de Serpents. Je dois dire que je nous trouve bandant. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de morceaux de notre composition. Cinq pour être exact : _Nice to meet ya_, _Become rock-critique_, _The sexiest woman I'd ever met_, _Bi-revolution_ et _Pansy, my girl, my lady_.

Pour tout dire, on fait du rock prétentieux, pour tout avouer. On (Je?) pense être en haut de l'affiche. Alors que dans la salle il n'y a que vingt péquenauds, dans ma tête c'est un citadium bondé où les salves maniaques des fans me font jouir sur place. Faut croire que j'ai un problème : Y'a toujours un énorme décalage entre ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête et la réalité.

Théo allume la télé et zappe un moment. Il est assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre son lit. Je range mon livre sous mon oreiller et suis avec lui l'émission débile. Ils passent les mêmes clips en bouclent depuis une semaine. C'est à en avoir la nausée.

– On devrait peut-être piquer ce sample (3), propose Théo alors qu'un refrain entraînant s'élève dans la pièce. Je veux dire, notre sixième morceau a encore besoin d'un peu plus de punch et... sans vouloir être méchant, t'es à court d'idées depuis quelque temps.

– Je n'aime pas prendre les sample des autres. C'est du plagiat.

– Toi et tes airs chevaleresques. Tout le monde utilise les samples d'autres personnes. Et puis, nous ne sommes que des branleurs de lycée. Rien de bien dangereux.

Je grogne un juron. Je respecte trop le son pour le blasphémer. La musique est un artifice essentiel. Consensus omimum d'oublier les dieux du Rock en faveur des majors de l'industrie du disque, prônant les tubes de l'été, fauchant les vrais artistes sur le passage clouté du do-ré-mi-la-si-do. Les rock-critiques sont unanimes, nous oublions souvent les secrets et l'historique des symphonies.

On utilise du Chopin ou du Beethoven pour vendre des pâtes. On détourne du Aerosmith pour brader une bagnole. Le naïf par excellence est celui qui écoute Led Zep en cernant les notes plus que les mots. Dans notre société de consommation, tout ce vend, tout s'achète. On avale tranquillement ce que la télévision nous déverse sans en vérifier les sources...

Et Dieu créa les imbéciles adeptes du Top 50.

– Tu t'infliges du mal à regarder ça...

Théodore hausse des épaules et trouve un paquet de chewing-gum. Il en prend un et me le balance. Je trouve ça sympa qu'il me jette pas à la gueule une réplique assassine type : « _Et toi, t'es bien accro au télé-achat _». Je n'aurais pas supporté. J'aurais même pas trouvé ça drôle. Le télé-achat, c'est ma secret-came. La porte s'ouvre sur Blaise qui a les sourcils froncés. Je le détaille un court instant : Il a la trique. Je mâche bruyamment, et me redresse, aux aguets.

– Astoria n'est qu'une pute, grogne Blaise en jetant sa veste sur son lit. Elle m'a chauffé pendant une heure, sans rien me montrer en échange. J'ai essayé d'être gentleman. Je l'ai emmené boire un verre, on s'est baladé dans le parc... Je pensais conclure. Tu parles.

Il enlève de la poche arrière de son jean le carré d'aluminium.

– Pauvre gourde, cingle Théo. Ça doit être trop bien d'être pénétré par toi.

– Pire, j'ajoute en retenant un rire. En même temps, t'es peut-être pas son style...

Blaise fait volte-face et me dévisage comme si je venais de prononcer une hérésie. Je regarde ailleurs, histoire de me donner un air innocent.

– J'aime pas les allumeuses..., déclare Théodore.

– Amen.

– Astoria a un beau cul, mais t'en trouveras d'autres..., ajoute-t-il à Blaise qui défait ses tennis.

– Gloire à Jésus ! je m'exclame en levant mes mains.

– Et puis, si ça se trouve, elle ne sait même pas sucer, continue Théo d'un ton indifférent.

– Loué soit le Seigneur.

Blaise sourit pour de bon et s'étale dans son lit comme une larve.

– Merci les mecs, grogne-t-il. J'avais juste besoin de me sentir mentalement soutenu.

Je prends ma guitare de sous mon lit et gratte quelques accords alors que Théodore semble perdu dans un documentaire animalier. Déprimé, Blaise s'enroule dans sa couette. Voilà de quoi sont composées nos journées. On s'ennuie comme un rat mort, puis le soir venu, on essaie de s'éclater un peu.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******Angleterre. Comté de Northumberland. Toujours la ville de Newcastle upon Tyne. 280 543 habitants. Le 7 Avril 1999. 22 H 51. 7° degré à l'ombre. Quatre silhouettes progressent dans un semi-brouillard, après avoir sauté un haut portail. Des bruits de talons et de pas précipités se répercutent dans le silence de la nuit. Ils vagabondent puis disparaissent sous un pont. **

Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et moi nous avions l'habitude d'emprunter ce raccourci. Il nous menait tout droit à un petit village très animé la nuit, à moins d'un mile du pensionnat. Dès que Pansy nous a amené de la nourriture dans notre chambre, nous avons rapidement mangé, puis nous sommes partis en sautant par la fenêtre du premier dortoir des filles.

Nous savions tous qu'il y avait bien plus intéressant au Slide, un pub assez réputé pour ses soirées délirantes. Ce soir, il n'y a personne dans les rues. Blaise ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il avait peur qu'on nous suive. Après tout, ça se voyait que nous étions mineurs et ils ont mis un couvre-feu dans le secteur. J'espère pour lui que personne n'ira vérifier nos chambres.

Habile, Pansy se met du crayon en marchant. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour ne pas se crever l'oeil. Je suis même tenté de lui donner un coup de coude. Théo la tient par la taille. Elle est haut perchée sur des Louboutins que lui a fait parvenir sa mère il y a quelques jours par colis express. Pansy est devenue bonne, sans conteste. Elle est sacrément bien roulée, a des hanches à faire pâlir un diable, de longues jambes, une poitrine généreuse – mais pas trop, son carré plongeant met en évidence les traits de son visage et son petit nez est franchement attendrissant. Je l'aurais presque levée si ce n'était pas mon amie d'enfance (Je ne suis pas con au point de réitérer un attentat-Luna).

Pansy remonte d'un centimètre ou deux sa mini-jupe bleu-marine et me lance un sourire entendu. Ce soir, elle veut se faire sauter. Je n'y mets aucune opposition. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'on visite mon vagin de temps à autre. C'est certainement quelque chose de distrayant. En tout cas, Pansy m'envoie du rêve. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine afin de se protéger du glas.

– Tu portes quoi en dessous ? interroge Blaise en jetant un coup d'oeil à la veste en cuir noir de Pansy.

Elle ouvre sa veste, laissant apparaître un haut échancré blanc avec des motifs triangulaires argentés. Blaise émet un sifflement appréciateur et prend sa main.

– Tu es trop bien entourée, affirme-t-il.

– C'est plutôt vous qui devriez être heureux que je vous adresse la parole ! fait remarquer Pansy.

Nous tournons deux fois à droite et arrivons devant le Slide où quelques mecs grillent des clopes, bière en main. De l'extérieur, le Slide ressemble à une vieille chaumière à l'abandon. Le toit est encore fait de chaume et des poutres bleues s'y entrecroisent. Des plantes poussent dans tous les sens sur une bande de pelouse abandonnée. Seule une pancarte indiquant l'enseigne a été fixée sur la pierre blanche de la maison. C'était le trou du cul du monde : façade étroite, mais locaux profonds. (4) Nous entrons.

Au plafond sont fixés des imitations de vinyles de toutes tailles et de tout genre. Nous nous approchons du bar et Théodore lance un « _Comme d'habitude_ ! » au gérant, qui sort une bouteille de Whisky. Pansy a attendu d'avoir son verre pour s'aventurer d'une démarche indécemment chaude vers le billard. Quelques hommes, queues en main, l'ont regardé passer.

Blaise sirote tranquillement sa boisson, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les nouvelles que donne une serveuse. Depuis un moment déjà, elle semble le flairer. Dès qu'on entre, cette gonzesse sort de nulle part, obus en évidence, pour lui roucouler des mièvreries. Je crois que les noirs, c'est son vieux fantasme à assouvir. Je roule des yeux. Blaise est littéralement blasé. Il s'éloigne et part s'installer près du juke-box.

Théodore a déjà repéré une fille plutôt mignonne et m'abandonne. Pansy rit bruyamment, de ce rire de hyène qui lui va à merveille. Elle pourrait se moquer de la mort que je trouverais ça drôle de l'entendre. Pansy replace une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Autour de son index, une longue bague en argent représentant un serpent aux yeux émeraude est entortillée. Ses anneaux luisent sous le réverbère planté au milieu du dancing.

Lorsque j'aperçois Pansy flirter avec ce Skin, j'ai l'impression que Cendrillon fait le trottoir. Elle me fait penser à un passage du Journal d'Anne Franck, cette personne qui est en réalité deux : «_ Je t'ai déjà raconté plusieurs fois que mon âme est pour ainsi dire divisée en deux. D'un côté se logent ma gaieté exubérante, mon regard moqueur sur tout, ma joie de vivre et surtout ma façon de prendre tout à la légère. _[...] _Ce côté est plus souvent à l'affût et refoule l'autre côté qui est bien plus beau, bien plus pur et plus profond. C'est vrai finalement, le beau côté d'Anne, personne ne le connaît et c'est pourquoi si peu de gens peuvent me supporter_. »

Idem pour Pansy. Pan avait toujours pris le dessus. Pan, comme la flûte qui fait se remuer doucement les cobras. Pan, comme le coup de pistolet qui achève une vie. Pan qui tourbillonne, se montre et démontre, qui arrache des cris de souffrance et des sifflements d'admiration. Pan, pan, pan, une éternelle litanie spectaculaire qui l'oblige à garder la vedette, un sourire aux lèvres et les hanches ondulantes.

Et derrière, il y a Sy. Sy, la douceur sous-jacente et sournoise au ton mielleux et à l'association de lettres suaves. Sy qui se cache derrière Pan, de peur de changer l'ordre des choses, de bousculer l'entourage et les idées préconçues. Sy, si calme et sympathique, qui restera toujours en arrière-plan pour faire plaisir à Pan et à ses désirs superficiels.

Mais sans Pan, Sy ne pourrait exister, car il lui faut se cacher derrière une façade de paillettes et de sourires crispés pour vivre. Et sans Sy, Pan ne serait rien, rien d'autre qu'un masque vide sans espoir d'un jour exister sous une autre forme. Pan et Sy ne forment qu'un. Ils font de Pansy ce qu'elle est. (5)

Je finis mon Whisky d'un trait et pars aux chiottes. Je préfère avoir la vessie libre pour le restant de la soirée. Je m'approche d'un urinoir et défais ma braguette. Dans mon dos, j'entends la porte battante être poussée. Un gars entre et s'installe dans l'urinoir d'à côté, ne respectant pas le code international d'intimité masculine. Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Il regarde ma queue. Je le re-regarde. Il sourit. Je regarde son sexe.

– C'est pas la première fois que tu viens, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, classe oblige. Je finis d'uriner (avec moins de prestance cette fois-ci) et le mec poursuit :

– C'est une coloration ?

– De quoi ?

– Tes cheveux. Tu te les teins ?

– Cesse de blasphémer, s'il te plaît. Y'a que du vrai.

Ça le fait doucement sourire. Il s'approche du lavabo et se lave les mains. Je le rejoins.

– Tu t'appelles comment ?

– Personne.

– O.K. Personne... Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

– Rien.

– Et où est-ce tu vis ?

– Nulle part. C'est pas que tu m'ennuies, mais tu me fais chier.

Je me casse en beauté. Blaise est installé à une des tables, riant bruyamment avec un groupe de filles toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. Pansy débarque. Elle me prend par la nuque et m'embrasse avec toute l'énergie du monde. Elle glisse ma main entre ses jambes et gémit. Cette fille est tarée. J'adore.

– Pourquoi ce revirement incestueux ? je demande à mi-voix.

– Ces pétasses me piquent mon gibier. J'avais juste envie de montrer que je pouvais moi aussi chasser. Au début, je voulais taxer la bouche de Théo, mais il a l'air de pas mal s'éclater de son côté.

Je ne le vois pas. Il doit sans doute se trouver dans une des pièces adjacentes. Je picore les lèvres de Pansy de quelques baisers supplémentaires et la laisse là. Déçue, elle se rabat sur un serveur. Je descends quelques marches où est assis un couple. Je les dépasse et pousse la porte. Elle n'était pas vitrée, et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre à l'intérieur – c'était une caverne sombre, garnie de livres du sol au plafond.

J'ai allumé la lumière. On ressentait tellement la puissance de la littérature, ici, qu'il fallait répudier son ignorance chérie. L'éventail culturel dans lequel j'ai grandi m'avait laissé un esprit noir de suie. (6) Même si je connaissais le lieu pour y avoir déjà mis les pieds, je ne me lassais pas de l'admirer un peu plus. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur et une scène crue jailli du néant.

Une jeune fille atteint de callypigie fait le tauromachie sur Théo. Ce dernier se mord les joues pour ne pas être trop bruyant. Le sofa qu'ils occupent grince légèrement, mais cela reste très discret. La fille se tourne et me fait un signe de main. Je fais demi-tour, le sourire aux lèvres. La suite de la fête n'est qu'un souvenir brumeux, étiré dans le temps et l'espace, haché par moment. Je n'entraperçois que des bribes d'évènements, jamais le fil continu.

À cause de la weed, je ne discerne plus bien les vinyles accrochés au plafond, ce n'est plus qu'un train d'illuminations. Pris de démence, je babille des incongruités, tel un singe savant. Je flotte au-dessus du sol alors que d'adorables guenons en chaleur dansent dans la salle, tout autour de moi.

C'est ça, la perfidie des petites choses : quelques shoots de vodka plus tard, on se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air à propos de rien. On entend des rires, des bruits de conversations comme si on avait la tête au fond d'une grande bassine remplie d'eau. C'est le monde de l'incertitude et de l'approximation. On s'en fout du détail. On danse. On crie. On chante. Tout est beau et merveilleux. Parce qu'on va bientôt avoir dix-huit ans.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******Angleterre. Comté de Northumberland. Ville de Slyth, quelques miles au nord de Newcastle upon Tyne. Le 8 Avril 1999. 03 H 44. 6° degré à l'ombre. Deux corps s'agitent sous les couvertures. On ne ressent presque plus le froid. **

Le ciel, qui était blanc ce matin, est trempé de bleu nuit. (7) Dehors, quelqu'un essaie de redémarrer sa voiture. J'entends le bruit du moteur s'élever puis s'évanouir aussi brusquement, m'évoquant le ronflement d'un géant. Mes sens sont aux aguets pendant que des mains se baladent sur mon corps abandonné. Afin de ne pas me laisser entièrement submerger par le plaisir – et aussi me donner un style indifférent – je décide de compter les lambris du plafond. Pas de multiplication, ça serait trop facile et trop rapide. Une par une seulement. J'en suis déjà à 11.

Le mec de l'urinoir (dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom) m'a proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui. C'est assez loin, mais j'en avais rien à carrer. J'ai dit à Blaise qu'il était inutile de me couvrir en rentrant au pensionnat. Je m'en foutais. Je voulais juste niquer et me faire niquer un bon coup. Nous avons quitté le pub aux alentours de deux heures du matin. J'ai observé le mec du trajet jusqu'à la voiture. Finalement, il est pas mal. Entre potable et sortable.

23. J'entends un _ploc ploc _régulier. L'eau qui fuite dans l'évier. Je suis irrésistiblement tenté de tout arrêter, de le repousser, de me lever pour fermer le robinet, et couper court à ce moment de dérive. Mais la dérive, c'est si plaisant. On se laisse faire et on ne pense plus à rien.

Plus aux problèmes. On ne rêve plus. On vit en faisant le mort. Je suis trop ivre pour avoir des gestes cohérents. Je reste tout de même conscient de ce qu'il m'arrive et c'est bon. 27. Sa peau glisse sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Je les laisse courir le long de son dos, sur ses épaules et les contours de sa mâchoire. Il capture mes lèvres.

Je n'essaie pas de calmer ses ardeurs, ni même de ralentir ses gestes précipités et profite pleinement de sa fébrilité et de son désir. Ça donne une autre dimension à l'acte ; un côté plus fragile, sans doute. 38. Sa main caresse mes cuisses et les écarte avec lenteur.

Je soupire contre sa bouche tandis que son sexe fait une légère pression contre le mien. Je vais à la rencontre de son bassin et me frotte lascivement. Il grogne et me mord la peau du cou. Mes doigts se cramponnent à sa nuque, puis à ses cheveux, alors qu'il joue délicatement avec mes bourses. 44.

Les sirènes chantent l'ultime alarme, alanguies sur les rivages innocents du plaisir. Mais l'odeur piquante, capiteuse et évocatrice du sexe dissipe mes inquiétudes. C'est un voile de brume qui se lève et gomme les contours du port. 52.

Ses dents viennent mordre ma bouche à plusieurs reprises, comme des coups qu'on assène, comme une vague qui heurte un récif. 54, il ne faut pas que je perde fil. En prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, il enfile le préservatif. Je l'aide, trahissant mon impatience (finalement, je ne suis pas si de marbre que ça). Il arbore un sourire en coin et arque un sourcil.

Trahi et embarrassé, je me remets à compter les lambris là où je m'étais arrêté. 58. Ses lèvres baisent ma gorge, ma clavicule, la naissance de mon torse et remontent vers ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Nos bouches se déchirent, animales. Il me mord. Je le lui rends. Nos dents s'entrechoquent comme des glaçons tintant au fond d'un verre.

J'ouvre les yeux lorsque je réalise que je saigne. 63… je crois, je ne sais plus, je m'en fous. Je lèche le filament qui déborde et y presse mes doigts. Ce n'est pas grave. Impétueux, il passe sa main derrière mon dos afin de m'installer exactement où il le souhaite sans cesser de m'embrasser. Je consomme sans modération la musique de ses gémissements. Ses mains remontent le long de mes jambes, mes cuisses, mes hanches.

Sensation. Abandon. Illumination. Mes entrailles me brûlent. Nos corps se confondent et nos bassins se conjuguent. Ma bouche cherche fébrilement la sienne, animée par un désir si longtemps éteint. Derrière mes paupières closes, je n'aperçois qu'une rivière de flamme, des sentiers qui s'embrasent. Ça sent le roussi et le sexe.

Le sexe… Le sexe que je partage. Le sexe qui s'imprègne sur ma peau, sur les draps, tout autour, comme un raz-de-marée. L'odeur du sexe s'envole par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il fait froid. Qui a ouvert cette putain de fenêtre ? Je soulève difficilement les paupières. Je le vois. Lui. Une vision fragmentée, altérée, un panoramique flou, mais suggestif.

Ces images se découpent à la façon d'un story-board. Des gros plans successifs en fonction de où se pose mon regard : ses yeux couleur mazout, dilatée, et brillants, son léger plissement du front alors qu'il halète suffoque… Mes yeux se ferment à nouveau. Je suis subitement transporté ailleurs. Groggy. J'entends au loin le froufrou des draps qui se froissent. Le nid… le nid de mes dérives. Des sursauts me prennent. Je sens arriver la vague depuis ses profondeurs. Je me prépare, tant bien que mal, à en être entièrement submergé.

Tout à coup, le plafond chancelle et moi avec. Je me tords sous l'émotion. J'aimerais que ça dure toujours… Et si le ciel était finalement en bas ?

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******Angleterre. Comté de Northumberland. Ville de Slyth, quelques miles au nord de Newcastle upon Tyne. Le 8 Avril 1999. 12 H 04. 6° degré à l'ombre. Le réveil est douloureux, les rêves semblent d'outre-tombe. La réalité – dure et implacable – s'impose en même temps que ce soleil chéri. **

Incandescence. Migraine. Grognement. Clapotis. Froid. Frisson. Étirement. Odeur de tabac, de sueur et de baise. J'ouvre les yeux. Je passe ma main sur ma figure. J'ignore où je suis. Ah, si, chez le mec de l'urinoir. Je m'étire.

L'autre a été un vrai radiateur. Sous les draps, c'est la canicule, pourtant mes bras ont la chair de poule. Il dort profondément. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux et de le rejoindre dans cet ailleurs se cachant sous ses paupières closes. Ça serait tellement confortable de dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps... Je me lève, nu et retrouve mes vêtements disséminés un peu partout chez lui. J'ai l'impression d'être le Petit Poucet dans le coltar. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et prends une douche rapide. Je lui pique un tee-shirt propre et ne sentant pas la clope.

Le mec ne se rend compte de rien, abruti par l'alcool. Je me dirige vers son porte-feuille et lui prends un billet. Pas de liquide sur moi pour rentrer. Je vais dans sa cuisine et bois à même la bouteille de lait et vole quelques biscuits. Je me casse. Je ne connais pas l'endroit. J'arrive à la sortie d'un petit village paumé au milieu de nulle part. Il n'y a que des champs mouillés de betteraves. La déprime totale.

Je ferme le zip de mon blouson et enfouis mon menton à l'intérieur. Je marche sur la route, tête basse. D'après mes souvenirs brumeux, je crois que nous sommes venus par là. Tout à coup, derrière moi j'entends un vrombissement. Le bus. Alléluia, que l'Éternel soit loué. Je commence à sautiller comme un demeuré, histoire de me faire remarquer.

Je fais plusieurs signes de main pour qu'il s'arrête, mon billet en main. Le chauffeur ralenti, ouvre les portes et je lui souris. Je place le billet dans la poche de sa veste et pars m'assoir sans réclamer la monnaie. J'ignore où ce bus va, si j'avance à contresens, mais le simple fait de ne pas utiliser mes jambes une seconde de plus me soulage. J'ai envie de dormir, encore. Pour rester éveillé, je contemple le panneau d'indication des stations.

C'est parfait : Il rejoint Newcastle. Je dois sûrement avoir les planètes alignées aujourd'hui. Moins d'une heure plus tard, c'est le terminus. Je bondis hors du véhicule et je me retrouve propulsé dans une des rues menant au pensionnat.

La cloche sonnant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi résonne dans tout le quartier. Tranquille, je marche et croise même un professeur d'Allemand complètement fou qui se parle sans arrêt. Il est si pris par ses pensées qu'il ne me voit pas arrivé juste derrière lui. Je profite du fait qu'il ouvre le portail pour passer. Sentant ma présence, il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et commence à me parler en Allemand. Je réponds en Russe.

Je monte les marches du perron, passe devant le secrétariat. Une des responsables me crie de revenir immédiatement sur mes pas, de lui dire où j'étais la nuit dernière, qu'elle va appeler mon père. Je la snobe en beauté. Je pousse la première porte-battante, et emprunte le couloir des Premières Années. C'est le chemin le plus court pour se rendre aux dortoirs.

Je descends un escalier en colimaçon et j'arrive dans un autre couloir, beaucoup plus sombre. Je finis par arriver dans notre Salle Commune où plusieurs gamins parlent bruyamment. En m'apercevant, Astoria saute sur ses jambes.

– Draco ! Attends-moi !

Elle entre dans ma piaule et referme la porte. Physiquement, elle me rappelle Luna. C'est bizarre. J'enlève ma veste et me laisse tomber sur mon lit, les bras en croix.

– Blaise et les autres se sont fait prendre en rentrant, ce matin.

– Mmh, je suppose que ça va être la merde pour eux.

– La merde pour toi, aussi, dit-elle. On parle de t'expulser.

– Ils y gagneraient quoi à m'expulser seulement maintenant ? Je me casse en Juin. Et puis, ils m'ont bien supporté sept longues années. Pourquoi ça changerait ?

– J'en sais rien... Peut-être que...

– Ils ne vont jamais me virer. C'est mon père le président du Conseil des parents d'élèves, et en plus ils payent plein de trucs ici. Ils seraient dingues de me virer, pour le financement et leur réputation.

– Le monde est injuste et tu en profites, résume Astoria.

– Exactement. Pour Pansy, Théo et Blaise ça risque d'être plus compliqué en revanche. Où sont-ils ?

– Ils ne vont pas en cours aujourd'hui : Ils sont en train de nettoyer le Parc. Tu devrais sans doute les rejoindre.

– C'est moi qui décide quand je suis puni. Je vais pas m'amuser à ramasser leurs foutues feuilles mortes. On paye des gens pour ça...

– Je parlais plutôt de solidarité vis-à-vis de ses potes.

Je souffle, résigné. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de potes, autant prendre soin de ceux-là. Et puis, dans quelques mois, tout sera fini. Je me lève en traînant des pieds. J'ouvre la porte et dis :

– Dommage que tu sois avec Blaise. T'es pas mal comme fille. Et pas conne en plus.

Astoria souris doucement et je m'en vais. On peut directement accéder au Parc par la Salle Commune grâce à une grande fenêtre coulissante. Le soleil me brûle les yeux. Au loin, j'aperçois trois silhouettes traînant d'énormes sacs derrières elles. Je m'avance et l'une d'entre elle s'arrête. Pansy dit quelque chose aux deux autres qui s'immobilisent puis se tournent vers moi.

– Regardez qui viens là, roucoule Pansy tandis que les deux autres commencent à jouter avec leurs pinces à déchet. J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas trop manqué.

– Pas le moins du monde. J'étais en bonne compagnie.

– On a cru voir ça, rétorque Théodore en cessant de frapper Blaise avec son outil. Nous ça été l'enfer. Ils ont bloqué la fenêtre de la Salle Commune et celle du premier dortoir des filles. Impossible de rentrer. Et le Préfet nous a dénoncé.

– Quel petit con, jure Pansy.

– Du coup, ils ont appelé nos parents, reprend Blaise en jouant avec une canette avec le bout de sa tennis. Ma mère hurlait pratiquement au téléphone. Les parents de Pansy vont faire exceptionnellement le déplacement et Théodore va sans doute recevoir un blâme dans son dossier.

– Un blâme ? je répète. Carrément. C'est la Gestapo. Vous savez si mes parents vont venir ?

– Je ne pense pas, répond Théo d'un air très détaché. À mon avis, ton père a d'autres trucs à biter. Le mien aussi, 'doivent jouer au golf tous les deux, truc du genre.

Pansy me met sa pince à déchets dans les mains et s'assoit sur une souche d'arbre.

– J'en ai assez fait comme ça. Tu penseras à faire ce côté-là.

– Qui t'a dit qu'on était là ? demande Blaise en ramassant une canette de soda.

– Ta dulcinée, Astoria. On sort ce soir ? J'ai envie de retourner au Slide pour jouer au poker.

Théodore émet un sifflement dédaigneux. Ça a l'air mal parti, pourtant, j'ai besoin d'argent. Mon père continue de me donner de l'argent de poche (beaucoup même), mais je continue à tout jeter par les fenêtres en fringues, substances, soirées, putes et autres joyeusetés. Et puis, il faut que j'économise (ce mot m'écorche la bouche) pour la fin de l'année.

J'ai décidé de me tirer à l'étranger en catimini. Peut-être que je pourrais voler un des bijoux inutiles de Blaise. Il est tellement pété de thunes qu'il se rendrait pas compte si on lui piquait un rubis. Théodore s'éloigne en de grandes enjambées et râtisse le parc quelques mètres plus loin tandis que Pansy papote au téléphone, toujours assise sur la souche. Je me rapproche de Blaise en faisant semblant de nettoyer.

– Blaise, t'as de la thunes à me prêter ?

– Encore ?

– Quoi, encore ? Fais pas comme si ça te gavait. T'as les poches trop lourdes pour ton propre bien.

– Tu me dois un paquet de blé, Draco. C'est pas une vie de commencer comme ça, à gratter chez les autres. T'es un parasite.

– Mais avant d'être un parasite, je suis ton pote. Et, regarde-moi ! Je suis beau, jeune et plein de talents ! Qui te dit pas que dans quelques années je serais aussi riche que toi ?

– Permets-moi d'en douter.

Sur ce point-là, il marquait un point. Je ne connais personne de plus riche que Blaise. Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches et avoue :

– Blaise, j'ai besoin d'argent, vraiment. Ma vie... prend un tournant inattendu et ça ne peut pas se faire comme ça. Avec les surveillants qui m'ont à l'oeil, je peux de moins en moins jouer au poker.

– C'est quoi ton projet après le lycée ? Tout le monde sait, sauf tes parents, que tu ne comptes pas aller à la fac. Moi, j'te comprends pas. Tu es un des mecs les plus intelligents du bahut. Toute fac censée voudrait de toi ! Je croyais que t'aimais la Littérature ? Pourquoi tu ne te pointes pas avec un dossier à South Ashland ?

Je balaie ces propos d'un geste de la main.

– Les études, ça sert à que dalle. Soyons honnête, que j'en fasse ou non, je serai toujours riche et mon père arrivera à me dégoter un job bien placé. Les études, c'est pour les pauvres.

– Alors pourquoi tu mendies ?

Je m'apprête à répondre quelque chose lorsque j'entends le directeur nous interpeller depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Pansy cache son téléphone portable dans son soutien-gorge et Théodore fait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

– Tous les quatre, venez me voir immédiatement, s'écrit-il.

Blaise me lance un regard assassin avant de laisser tomber sa pince à déchets. Pansy, Théo et moi nous le suivons. Les couloirs du pensionnat sont déserts. Tout le monde est en cours. Nous grimpons les grands escaliers et le concierge nous hue pratiquement sur notre passage. Sale chacal. Théo pousse la porte du bureau du directeur et se fige un instant. Tous nos parents sont là. Tous. Sans exception. C'est à foutre la trouille. Pansy qui s'était teint le bout des cheveux en vert émeraude retient un glapissement quand sa mère serre les dents. Théodore essaie de reprendre contenance, mais son immobilité le trahi.

– Asseyez-vous donc, prie le directeur.

Il est au bout d'une grande table en bois brute, la mère de Blaise à sa droite. Mrs Zabini est grande, mince, belle et hautaine. Elle ressemble à son fils, avec en plus cette cruauté dans le regard parfois, qui lui octroie le respect de la plupart des personnes, et la crainte des autres. Elle est assise, les jambes croisées, et m'observe visiblement depuis un moment.

La tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main gauche, elle offre une moue boudeuse et un regard désabusé en jouant machinalement avec ses cheveux. Elle a l'air jeune, bien plus que ce qu'elle ne l'est en réalité, et nul ne sait réellement s'il fallait remercier la chirurgie pour ce miracle. Si c'est le cas, le travail a bien été fait : sa beauté insolente semble naturelle.

Dans une robe bustier rouge en soie, elle est séduisante, ses formes féminines exacerbées. Le vêtement dévoile ses longues jambes brunes au bout desquelles deux escarpins vernis noirs viennent compléter son accoutrement, savamment étudié et légèrement cliché, de femme fatale. À côté d'elle sur la table trônait une tasse de thé vide, où l'on pouvait encore deviner la marque de son rouge à lèvres.

Près de Mrs Zabini, la mère de Pansy fait un peu tache avec son monosourcil. Je crois que Pansy a eu de la chatte d'attraper son charme du côté de son père. C'était pas gagné d'avance vue son code génétique. Le père de Pansy a le front dégarni et une cravate old-school ayant survécu aux années 80. Papa fixe le bout de tissus avec beaucoup de mépris dans les yeux. Il m'observe un court instant, et il a l'air irrité au possible. Blaise s'assoit en face de lui, évitant soigneusement son propre paternel ayant fait un long chemin jusqu'ici.

Je n'ai vu le père de Blaise que deux fois depuis que je le connais. J'ai la curieuse impression qu'il vieillit au ralenti, alors qu'il a quelques années de plus que Mr Parkinson. Si je pouvais avoir sa gueule à quarante balais, j'en bénirais le Seigneur Dieu. Blaise a des gènes en or massif. Mr et Mrs Zabini sont divorcés depuis ses plus jeunes années. Il n'a pas de souvenir de cette époque. Il n'a pas connu la joie d'avoir un double combo de représailles. Le pauvre. Théodore s'installe à ses côtés et le proviseur reprend :

– Ca faisait déjà un moment que je voulais m'entretenir avec vos parents, à tous les quatre. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous jouions quatre sur table.

Mr Zabini arbore un rictus, l'air de se dire « Quel petit joueur ». Je l'adore. Je souris trop pour paraître crédible. La rédemption ? Très peu pour moi. Curieusement, le père de Théo aussi a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. J'imagine qu'il est venu ici plus par obligation qu'autre chose. Il est devenu très rare depuis la mort de sa femme qu'il sorte de son Manoir.

– Nous allons commencer par les bulletins.

– Mmh, ça va saigner, murmure Mrs Zabini.

Son ex ne se prive pas pour rire légèrement. Je pensais que les couples divorcés se faisaient tous la gueule ? S'il vous plaît, essayez d'entretenir un peu les clichés que je me suis fait. Le directeur commence par celui de Théodore.

– Ce sont les moyennes des derniers trimestres. Vous avez eu un A+ en Mathématique, Un A en Sciences, un B- en Géographie, un B en Allemand et un G en Sports.

– Un G en Sports, ricane Mr Zabini. Quelle tôlée...

Le père de Théo est soit sourd, soit tolérant. En tout cas, je ne manque pas de le souligner au premier concerné en lui infligeant un petit coup de coude.

– Mr Nott Junior, vous avez quelques problèmes de santé, je crois bien ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir été plus régulier dans vos séances à la clinique au lieu de faire les quatre cents coups avec vos amis ici présents ?

Théodore ne parle jamais de sa santé, même les soirs où on l'entend beaucoup tousser. C'est comme marqué d'un tabou. Je crois qu'il lutte avec lui-même pour ne pas envoyer le directeur sur les roses... Sa bouche se tord un moment, avant de répondre :

– Je préfère vivre plutôt que de rester à l'intérieur d'un hôpital ou d'un pensionnat austère.

– Bien, nous en reparlerons en privé, tout à l'heure, prononce le directeur. Passons au résultat de Miss Parkinson (Il met le bulletin de Théo de côté et en saisit un autre) : C en Français, D en Science, B- en Economie, A en Arts Plastique et un B+ en Sports. Vos enseignants sont très mitigés vous concernant, Miss Parkinson. Et votre comportement déplorable en cours ne les encourage pas à avoir un meilleur opinion de vous. Quant à vous Mr Zabini, vous avez des B- partout... Vous peinez à exceller dans une matière. C'est médiocre. Au contraire, Mr Malfoy a des A partout, dont un A-star en Littérature. Votre enseignant dit même que vous avez un petit quelque chose à exploiter.

Je roule des yeux. Ce prof a carrément vendu son cul à mon père pour bien se faire voir. La réunion, ennuyante au possible s'éternise. Ils veulent qu'on entre dans le moule. Mais ont-ils déjà oublié qu'à une époque eux aussi étaient jeunes et fous ?

o

o o

– Allô ?

– Luna ? C'est moi, Draco.

– Oh, comment tu vas ? Toujours pourchassé par les Nargoles.

– Non, les Nargoles m'ont laissé tranquille ces derniers temps. Ils me laissent faire n'importe quoi en paix. Et toi ? Tout va bien dans ton lycée ?

– Je crois oui. Le monde se fait sans moi. Tu sais, je suis très prise par les préparatifs de la chasse aux Ronflacks Cornus. Si tu veux, on pourra te faire une place mon père et moi.

– Cet été, j'ai d'autres projets.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, je vais sur la Lune, dans mes rêves. Je... Je voulais t'avertir que je m'en allais, que ça ne servirait plus à rien de garder ce numéro de téléphone. Je vais m'en séparer, comme de tout le reste d'ailleurs. Je vais vivre ma vie.

– Je suis heureuse pour toi, Draco, dit-elle avec une pointe de mélancolie. Tu penseras à moi, une fois là-bas ?

– Bien sûr. Je voulais... Je voulais m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Tu es une des personnes qui m'est le plus chère et... je sais que j'ai été salaud et que je risque de redevenir salaud. Alors, m'en veux pas.

– Draco... Tu ne feras pas de bêtises, hein ?

– Rien qui ne puisse m'attirer des ennuis, promis. Au revoir Luna. Je t'aime aussi, tu sais.

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et jette mon téléphone portable dans l'eau lisse du lac du pensionnat. Je finis ma clope et rejoins ma Salle Commune. Il est temps de se séparer du monde et d'être un égoïste assumé. Les sentiments, c'est pour les faibles.

o

o o

Théodore s'est évanoui en plein cours aujourd'hui. Il a beaucoup saigné du nez. Sa santé vacille, comme une flamme qui s'apprête à s'éteindre. J'ai entendu les pompiers l'emmener à l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui, je comprends tout doucement que sa maladie n'était pas une connerie. Il va mal. Si mal que je le sens. Et ça me fait doucement flipper.

Peter Pan, emmène-le avec toi au Pays Imaginaire. Je suis prêt à sacrifier ma place. Théo la mérite plus que quiconque.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******Angleterre. Comté du Wiltshire. Ville de Warmister. Le 4 Juin 1999. 13 H 04. 12° degré à l'ombre. Dans sa chambre, un adolescent regarde par la fenêtre ouverte et se pose les premières questions à propos de Vie et de Mort. **

Je suis parti voir Théo à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Il est si pâle et maigre qu'on ne le reconnaîtrait presque plus. Il m'a demandé comment se passait la dernière semaine de cours avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix. Je crois que son rêve, c'était d'arriver jusqu'à son dîplome et ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il n'y arrivera sans doute pas...

J'y connais pas grand-chose en médecine, c'est clair. Mais quand quelqu'un maigri à une vitesse aussi fulgurante, a un visage tout émacié et tousse en plein mois de Juin, ça n'augure pas un bon présage.

Une des premières choses que Théodore m'a dite c'est d'être malade depuis sa naissance. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave et qu'il nous le cachait. À nous, alors que nous vivions dans la même piaule depuis nos onze ans. Blaise est encore en état de choc.

Dix-sept ans, c'est trop jeune pour mourir. Théodore est trop jeune pour ce genre de choses. C'est mon premier véritable ami... S'il part, c'est une partie de moi qui s'en va. Pour de bon.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******Angleterre. Comté de Northumberland. Toujours la ville de Newcastle upon Tyne. 280 543 habitants. Le 8 Juin 1999. 00 H 02. 4° degré à l'ombre. Il fait noir dans la piaule. Deux garçons regardent la télé en silence. Le troisième lit est vide et cette absence leur fait mal. **

Depuis que l'état de Théodore va en s'empirant, Blaise et moi nous nous adressons pratiquement plus la parole. L'ambiance est pesante et tous les jours j'ai envie de me casser. Je reste plus parce que... au fond... je commence à mesurer la chance que j'ai. Je crois que finalement, je me pointerais à la session de juin. Pour Théo. Pas pour moi.

Et ensuite j'irai vivre ma vie. Intensément. Il y a tellement d'endroits qu'il n'a jamais vu. Je suis certain qu'il aurait adoré ça. Pansy dit que j'en parle comme s'il était déjà mort. Mais c'est tout comme. Il n'y a plus de chemin retour. Maman m'a dit qu'on l'avait débranché de la machine, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Papa est resté avec Mr Nott à l'hôpital toute la semaine. Je me demande ce que ça doit faire de voir un des membres de sa famille malade, de constater – impuissant – que son fils va s'en aller pour un ailleurs sans doute meilleur. Si j'avais un fils un jour (quelle folie improbable), je pense que ça m'aurait atomisé. Je n'aurais sans doute pas supporté. Je me serai arraché le cœur à mains nues. Blaise éteint sa lampe de chevet et s'enroule dans sa couverture.

– Tu éteindras la télé.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******Angleterre. Comté de Northumberland. Toujours la ville de Newcastle upon Tyne. 280 543 habitants. Le 11 Juin 1999. 11 H 00. 13° degré à l'ombre. Dans une vaste salle, des tables sont alignées. À celles-ci sont installées des dizaines d'élèves qui retournent ensemble leur copie d'examen.**

Ça y'est. Ça commence. Première épreuve : Littérature. C'est la discipline où je brille. Je vais leur prouver à tous, à Papa, Maman, Théo, Pansy, Blaise, Monsieur le Proviseur, les surveillants, le concierge, tout le monde. Je ne savais pas que ce soir-là, Pansy viendrait dans notre chambre et nous annoncerait que Théodore était parti rejoindre le Paradis.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******Angleterre. Comté du Wiltshire. Ville de Warmister. Le 30 Juin 1999. 9 H 18. 11° degré à l'ombre. Dans un vaste cimetière, un attroupement se fait autour du caveau familial Nott. Un père vieux, usé par Vie, commence à pleurer silencieusement. **

Blaise a le bras autour des épaules de Pansy qui ne peut plus s'empêcher de sangloter. Moi aussi je pleure. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois en public. Je me mords les lèvres et tente d'être brave. Je m'avance parmi les autres, et me mets face à eux, ma petite feuille blanche trempée de larmes.

Je crois que je me suis saigné à l'écrire tant ça m'a fait mal. Ça m'a brûlé, à l'intérieur. Ma voix est plus rauque que l'ordinaire. Maman, qui est tout de noir vêtu, me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus translucides. Elle m'encourage.

– Théodore voulait que cela soit moi qui prononce les derniers mots. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne idée. J'aurais pu dire n'importe quoi. Il... Il a pris le risque et je l'en remercie parce que aujourd'hui j'aurais l'occasion de lui dire les choses que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire. Théo avait raison : On est plus courageux lorsque nous ne sommes pas seuls. Et je crois que je ne serai plus jamais seul à présent. Chaque chose que je verrais, que je vivrais, me rapportera à lui. Je n'en parlerais pas parce que... ça fait du mal de raviver ce genre de souvenirs. Mais je pense que je n'aurais pas besoin d'en parler pour qu'il sache combien je tiens à lui. Il a su me guider et est venu vers moi alors que rien ne l'obligeait à le faire. C'est mon premier ami. Quand j'étais gamin, je pensais qu'on se suivrait l'un l'autre, où qu'on aille, que je viendrais lui rendre visite de temps à autre. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça serait ici, dans un cimetière. Je sais que ce qui va suivre risque d'être une période difficile et pleine d'incertitude (Je me mords les lèvres un instant et lève les yeux de mon papier. Blaise a les yeux rivés au sol et des larmes dégoulinent sur ses joues). La mort n'est rien d'autre qu'un nouveau départ pour ceux qui partent, mais une fin pour ceux qui restent. Ce chemin nul ne l'a décidé, mais on se doit de l'accepter. Théodore a rejoint sa mère qui était si chère à son cœur et... elle doit prendre soin de lui. J'en suis sûr. Une dernière chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas voulu nous voir si accablés de sa perte. Alors je vais emprunter quelques mots à Julie Burchill, que Théo adorait lire : Les larmes, dit-elle, sont parfois une réponse inappropriée à la mort. Quand une vie a été vécue vraiment honnêtement, vraiment avec succès, ou simplement vraiment, la meilleure réponse à la ponctuation finale de la mort est un sourire.

Alors, je replie mon papier et tente de sourire malgré tout. Je contemple une dernière fois le tombeau, gravant ce souvenir douloureux sur ma rétine.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******Angleterre. Aéroport de Londres (Heathrow). Le 2 Juillet 1999. 04 H 49. 8° degré à l'ombre. Un jeune homme sort du sas d'enregistrement des bagages et s'approche de la baie vitrée. **

Je regarde les employés de l'aéroport charger les nombreuses valises et je crois remarquer la mienne. Je me plonge dans la lecture de mon journal.

Finalement, je m'emmitoufle dans ma veste et tombe dans une sorte de somnolence. Je me réveille en sursaut à chaque fois qu'on indique l'embarquement d'un appareil. Lorsque mon tour arrive, je m'étire et me dirige lentement vers la porte d'embarcation.

Une file indienne se forme et j'ai juste envie que les voyageurs se pressent, d'atteindre mon siège et me laisser dormir jusqu'à destination. Je laisse une jeune femme passer avant moi et elle me fait un large sourire. Je finis par arriver à l'intérieur de l'avion où déjà du monde s'installe. Je trouve ma place sans difficulté et m'assieds.

Mon voisin est un quadragénaire très occupé qui ne cesse de faire et défaire sa mallette. Je mets ma ceinture et regarde sans voir le steward nous faire l'habituelle démonstration de sécurité.

L'avion fait un bref tour du tarmac.

Un sifflement, puis une sensation étrange soulève brièvement mon estomac.

Nous sommes déjà partis.

Lorsque mes parents se rendront compte de mon absence, je serai déjà loin, à l'autre bout du monde. Plus rien ne me retient ici, maintenant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Un an plus tard**

******.**

******.**

******.**

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******États-Unis. État de l'Ohio. Sur la route 80, rejoignant Toledo à Cleveland. Le 11 Avril 200*. 12 H 17. 19° degré à l'ombre. Personne en vue, sauf des voitures filant sur l'autoroute. Sur le bas côté, un jeune homme blond lève son pouce afin d'attirer l'attention. Puis une Ford Torino rouge – réplique exacte de celle de Starsky et Hutch – ralentit puis s'arrête. Le gars ouvre la portière et là, c'est le carambolage. **

Je grimpe à l'avant, mon sac sur les genoux. Je n'ai même pas encore attaché ma ceinture qu'on démarre déjà. Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, j'en ai rien à carrer, du moins qu'il m'emmène le plus loin possible.

Il tourne le bouton de l'autoradio et une folksong de Bob Dylan s'empare de l'habitacle et créé une petite ambiance. Le marquage au sol se glisse sous le capot et le moteur fume un peu. Un voile de chaleur s'en échappe. Il a sans doute déjà de nombreuses bornes au compteur.

Je risque un coup d'oeil et je suis interpellé par ses mains. J'ai toujours trouvé les mains particulièrement érotiques. Ses doigts étaient cramponnés au volant. Ils étaient légèrement plus épais que la moyenne et j'ai souri. De ce sourire perfide qui n'annonce rien de bon chez moi. Sa paume court sur le levier de vitesse et je suis déjà ailleurs, transporté.

Je ne sais pas s'il est moche, je m'en fous, il sent bon de toute manière. Toutes les personnes qui sentent bon méritent mon estime. Il ne me demande pas encore où je vais. Il continue de rouler sans souffler le moindre mot. J'apprécie ce silence (bien que Warren Zevon ai remplacé Bobby chéri à la radio). Le siège en cuir que j'occupe est brûlant, mais ce n'est pas désagréable.

J'ai l'impression d'être enveloppé d'une chaleur bienfaitrice. Les pneus soulèvent des nuages de poussière provenant du désert bordant la grand-route. Je plie une jambe, essayant de trouver une position confortable. Finalement, je le regarde pour de bon.

Il est beau. De cette beauté américaine qu'on voit à la télé. Les fossettes en moins. Je l'ai regardé. Il m'a regardé. On a failli finir dans un ravin. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier et il fait une nouvelle embardée. J'ai les yeux écarquillés. J'avoue, j'ai eu les j'tons. Qui ne les aurait pas ? Un accident de voiture est si vite arrivé. Bizarrement, j'éclate de rire.

– D'habitude, je suis plutôt bon conducteur, prononce-t-il.

Cela n'a pour effet que d'élargir mon sourire. C'était surréaliste d'entendre enfin sa voix après tous ces kilomètres avalés ensemble. Je m'étais habitué au silence, mais je me suis surpris à apprécier sa voix. Une voix de crooner.

– Je m'appelle Pharell.

– Draco.

– Original.

– Lourd, surtout.

Je lui arrache un sourire en coin. Le silence retombe. La voix de Warren comble l'absence des nôtres. Les maisons sont de plus en plus nombreuses et, bientôt, un panneau vert m'indique l'entrée dans la ville de Sandusky. Le ciel est fait d'or en fusion, altérant entre le orangée et le fleur de soufre. En abaissant la fenêtre, je me rends compte que l'atmosphère est lourde, comme si on avait mis un film plastifié dessus pour empêcher les mouches de s'en aller. Je sors mon paquet de Dunhill et lui en tends une.

– Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

– J'essaie d'y trouver un sens, et toi ?

– J'étudie à l'Université de Toledo. Je profite des vacances pour aider dans un projet associatif pour les sans-abris à Cleveland.

Il a l'air d'un type bien. Un type avec la maison au carré, le parquet lustré, le pommier au fond du jardin et la haie repeinte. Il était à des kilomètres de moi. Et moi, je suis juste à côté de lui. Je suis un fruit pourri, de ceux qui moisissent en solitude au fond de la coupe et dont personne ne veut, pas même le chien Je ne pourrais jamais tenir la comparaison avec quelqu'un comme Pharell. Tout parent qui se respecte voudrait d'un gosse comme lui. Surtout ma mère. Elle adorerait que je sois de ce genre-là.

– Dis-toi que tu as fait une B.A. en chemin. Je suis un sans-abri !

Je rejette un nuage de fumée qui s'envole à toute vitesse par la fenêtre.

– Mmh, ça fait longtemps qu'on roule. Tu veux avaler un morceau ?

– Ouais, ça serait cool.

On s'arrête au prochain driving et commande quelques hamburgers, des frittes et du soda. Pharell jette sa clope par la fenêtre de sa Ford Torino rouge, réplique exacte de celle de Starsky et Hutch. Alors que Pharell mord dans son sandwich, je fais attention à ne pas en mettre partout. Salir cette voiture reviendrait à souiller le mausolée du Sauveur. Nous continuons d'écouter la radio, tout en commentant des choses ci et là. On a jeté les emballages, puis on a redémarré.

On a roulé. Et pendant qu'on roulait, on parlait. Je lui ai raconté l'Écosse, tout ça. Il n'a jamais quitté les pieds des USA. Il connaît uniquement les régions des Grands Lacs. Jamais vu la Californie ou la Floride, jamais. Mais ça le rend plus adorable. Parce qu'il est comme moi : ignorant. Ignorant de la vie et du monde tout autour tout en étant dans la fleur de l'âge. Si c'est pas beau, ça.

Rapidement, ça a été le décompte des miles avant l'arrivée à Cleveland. J'ai trouvé ça désagréable. Les sentiments sont improbables et irréversibles. Ce ne sont que vice et tumeur. Ma carapace se fendille. J'ai un gros crush pour ce mec. C'est sûrement le début d'une romance en road-movie. Je voudrais ne jamais descendre de cette bagnole et rouler avec lui pour toujours.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******États-Unis. État de l'Ohio. Ville de Cleveland. Le 11 Avril 200*. 18 H 32. 14° degré à l'ombre. Dans le centre-ville, une Ford Torino s'arrête en vrombissement sourd. C'est l'heure des ********adieux et le monde n'a qu'à s'arrêter. **

Pharell descend de la voiture après avoir retiré le contact. Je l'imite, un peu sonné. Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter et ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mon fétichisme pour l'eau m'appelle à contempler le Lac Erié que l'on aperçoit depuis la baie. L'eau est incroyablement lisse et me donne envie de la rider de mon corps jeune et vigoureux.

J'entends Pharell ouvrir le coffre d'où il sort son propre sac et je l'écoute à peine quand il m'explique que son association lui a payé l'hôtel.

– Bonne chance, finit-il par dire.

Je me retourne lentement. Il a l'air embarrassé. A-t-il lui aussi senti ce truc ?

– Peut-être que je pourrais aider... Je veux dire, pour ton association.

Il ne répond rien, soufflé. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de rendre service ou même d'être altruiste. J'avais envie de hurler des « Baise-moi » en rafale, mais j'ai été pudique. Pharell a fermé les portes de sa bagnole et m'a demandé de le suivre jusqu'au bâtiment le plus proche. Nous sommes arrivés dans un hôtel sans plus. Il s'est présenté. On lui a donné les clefs et nous sommes montés à l'étage. Ça a été aussi simple que ça. Le reste a été une totale impro.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******États-Unis. État de l'Ohio. Ville de Cleveland. Le 23 Avril 200*. 23 H 08. 16° degré à l'ombre. Un éclat de rire survient en plein milieu de la nuit. C'est l'état postorgasmique, faut croire. **

Je suis allongé et Pharell me regarde, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est la première fois qu'on baise et c'était génial. Du bonheur à l'état pur, brut, natif, volcanique, quel pied ! C'était mieux que tout, mieux que la drogue, mieux que l'héro, mieux que la dope, coke, crack, fitj, joint, shit, shoot, snif, pét', ganja, marie-jeanne, cannabis, beuh, péyotl, buvard, acide, LSD, extasy. Mieux que la face B d'Abbey Road, les CD d'Hendrix, qu'le p'tit pas de Neil Armstrong sur la lune. Mieux que Woodstock et les rave-party les plus orgasmiques. Mieux que la défonce de Sade, Rimbaud, Morisson et Castaneda. Mieux que la liberté. Mieux que la vie... (9)

Bottom ne signifie pas passif ne signifie pas soumis. J'étais pleinement actif et conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Pharell, lui,a été bien plus résistant que je ne l'imaginais. J'ai réussi à le faire coucher qu'après plusieurs semaines intensives de chauffage. Pour lui, niquer avec un mec, c'était tout neuf. Il m'a touché comme une petite chose qu'on pouvait abîmer.

Alors… Alors j'ai pris sa main, je l'ai posé sur mon cul et je lui ai dit – d'un ton animal qui ne me ressemble pas -, _Baise-moi_. Et il m'a baisé, mettant toutes ses inhibitions au placard. Mes sensations étaient prisonnières dans un cocon de chair. Je n'avais jamais autant pris mon pied de toute ma foutue existence. Pharell m'embrasse et finit par dire :

– Problématique du jour : 1 + 1 = 2

– Et si l'axiome était faux ?

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******États-Unis. État de l'Ohio. Ville de Cleveland. 400 000 habitants environ. Le 8 Mai 20**. 21h16. 16° degré à l'ombre d'une couverture chaude. Deux hommes sous les draps rient à propos de rien. **

Je ris dans ses bras. Je suis allongé contre ce corps bouillant dans une chambre d'hôtel de Cleveland, dans le centre-ville. Enfin, ce n'était pas une chambre d'hôtel, mais la nôtre. C'est ici qu'on s'est apprivoisé durant des semaines, désiré, puis aim-... Non, on n'a pas le droit de s'aimer.

– Alors, dit Pharell. Tu prétends toujours que je suis si nul que ça comme amant ?

Je me retiens de l'embrasser. C'est vraiment le Paradis, ici, avec lui tout près. On a passé une journée extraordinaire. Enfin, une journée ordinaire plutôt. Mais pour moi, chaque geste qu'effectue Pharell est source de fascination. Si Blaise, Théodore ou Pansy me voyaient dans cet état, ils ne me reconnaîtraient sans doute pas.

– Je ne le prétendais pas : j'en étais certain, je rétorque avec un sourire amusé.

– Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de mentir ?

– Elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion.

– Oh, je... je suis sincèrement désolé, s'excuse Pharell.

– Non, elle n'est pas morte : elle était juste... absente. Je n'ai pas eu le droit à des parents qui me donnaient des conseils. Ils ordonnaient juste, tu vois ? Le mensonge : j'ai été baigné dedans depuis tout petit. On ne m'a jamais dit que c'était mal tant qu'on pouvait en tirer profit.

– Tu peux me mentir autant que tu veux, mais ton corps, lui, ne peut pas faire ça. Il a aimé. _Tu _as aimé. Tu... tu as aimé que je te fasse l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et réponds :

– On a juste baisé, Pharell. Juste de la baise, rien de plus. Je ne peux pas te mentir en te disant le contraire... Il...

– Tu me mens encore, s'énerva Pharell. Je sais que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'...

– Non ! Non, dis pas n'importe quoi. Ce qu'on a vécu c'était beau et si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Mais de là à dire qu'on... qu'on s'aime. Ça je ne te le permet pas. Parce que c'est faux. Je ne veux pas de ça. Et on en a déjà parlé.

Pharell m'observe de loin et eu un sourire ironique, le coeur exsangue :

– Alors c'était du vent ?

Je passe ma main sur son torse, comme une tentative qu'il perçoive au travers cette caresse toute ma sincérité. Pharell fuit son regard. Draco lui embrassa l'épaule et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

– C'est ma liberté. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout en disant des conneries.

– Ce ne sont pas des conneries : ce sont des vérités. Après, si c'est trop dur pour toi de les entendre, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir : tu es jeune, tu n'as que dix-huit ans. C'est vrai, qui voudrait se caser à dix-huit ans pour le restant de ses jours ?

Je ne réponds pas et commence par se rhabiller. Je rassemble mes vêtements échoués au pied du lit et finis par prendre ma veste.

– Je vais nous chercher du café en bas.

Pharell acquiesce. Je l'observe longuement : ses cheveux châtains décoiffés, ses yeux bleus qui fixaient obstinément la fenêtre, son torse d'un blanc presque nacré, sa bague à son majeur droit. Tout. Je regarde tout de lui. Parce que je sais au fond de moi que c'estla dernière fois qu'il le voit. Discrètement, je saisi son sac déposé dans l'entrée de la chambre.

Je suis parti sans lui apporter ce fameux café. Et jamais je ne su ce qui est advenu de Pharell. Mon Pharell. Le quitter a sans doute été le choix le plus douloureux que je n'ai jamais dû faire.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******États-Unis. État de New-York. Ville de Woodstock. 7000 habitants. Le 14 juin 20**. 15h19. 33° degré à l'ombre. Un gars pousse les portes d'un grand stuio, résolu à devenir artiste et de prendre sa vie en main. **

Théodore regardait beaucoup la télé. Il serait devenu dingue à l'idée que je sois sélectionné à un casting de film. Et quel film ! Je vais rencontrer le cinéaste qui a su me remuer les entrailles. Je sautille comme un gamin. Je crois l'apercevoir, là, de dos. Il a l'air bien foutu, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus.

On m'emmène dans les loges et j'y croise Alicia. Je l'aime bien celle-là. Elle est cool. On va bientôt tourner les premières scènes et je brûle d'impatience de faire mes preuves. À moi le monde. Alicia et moi nous discutons de nombreuses choses, dont mon passé et ma rencontre avec Pharell. Je sais que j'ai des étoiles plein les yeux rien qu'en évoquant son prénom.

Mais voilà, faut croire qu'il m'a heurté de plein fouet. Je crois qu'un morceau de mon âme est attaché à la sienne. On finit par nous appeler sur le plateau et j'en tremble d'impatience. Mais voilà, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Impossible de sortir la moindre parole. Blocage. Putain de blocage. Et Potter, lui, m'impressionne.

Il a l'air exigeant de savoir où il va et ce qu'il fait. Moi aussi j'aimerais en savoir autant. La panique. J'ai envie de chialer comme un bébé. Mon corps le fait pour moi. Je pleure comme une raclure de fond de capote. Et j'ai honte que je creuserai bien le béton à mains nues pour m'y enterrer. Draco, t'es qu'une pucelle sans couille. Sans préavis, Potter fonce vers moi et prononce :

– Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu fous-là exactement, ni même comment t'as réussi à dégoter le second rôle. Mais crois-moi, je ne ferai plus ce genre d'erreur de casting. Dehors, il y'en a des cent fois plus bons que toi qui n'attendent que ça. Ne me fais pas perdre du temps. J'ai bossé pratiquement un an sur ce film et ce n'est pas pour qu'un petit merdeux de campagne vienne tout saboter. Aujourd'hui, je suis assez remonté, OK ? Et il s'avère que ce n'est pas ton jour non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ici ? la célébrité ? la fortune ? la reconnaissance ? les jolies filles ? Eh bah, tu t'es trompé de panneau d'indication. Ici, on ne fait pas ça. Ici on fait des films, des vrais. On fait du cinéma. Je veux que tu débarrasses le plateau dans l'heure qui suit. Et tant qu'à faire, trouve toi un autre métier que comédien. Parce que ça ne te va définitivement pas… C'est un conseil : perds pas ton temps là-dedans.

Potter retournait déjà vers sa caméra, m'offrant son dos. Je sais que la bienséance voudrait que je me casse maintenant. Mais je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, pour du flan.

– Je… Je veux être un artiste, je bégaie, sorti de son mutisme.

Il se retourne avec un sourire narquois. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me bouffer tout cru. Alicia nous observe alternativement et je sens la menace gronder.

– Paul, y'en a eu combien qui sont venus en disant qu'ils voulaient devenir artiste ? demande-t-il à l'adresse du metteur en scène.

– J'ai arrêté de compter à partir de 156. Et ça, c'était au premier film.

– T'as compris ? Les mômes, ils veulent tous faire la même chose. Tu n'es pas exceptionnel. Je sors, j'en trouve dix des comme toi. Artiste… Tu sais ce que c'est au moins ? Tu sais ce que ça implique comme responsabilité ? Artiste ce n'est pas sauter de fleur en fleur et butiner du miel. Artiste c'est se dévorer la chaire. Des artistes, y'en a une poignée tous les siècles – et je ne prétends pas en faire parti. Artiste, c'est un mot bien trop grand pour toi. Tu veux devenir artiste ? Très bien, fait. Mais choisis au moins bien ton domaine. Tu as quoi pour toi, hein, à part ta belle gueule ?

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt. La panique, encore... Pourquoi je perds tous mes moyens quand il est là ? Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de toute ma putain de vie. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ici ?

– Apprends d'abord à te connaître un peu mieux. Décrottes-toi les yeux…

– C'est vous qui êtes aveugle. Le cinéma ce n'est pas traiter les gens comme des détritus. Le cinéma c'est du partage.

– Ah ouais ? Et bien je vais t'apprendre un truc : la vie ce n'est pas un film. Enlève-toi ça de la tête. La vie ce n'est pas tout rose. La vie ce n'est pas « Tu rates et tu recommences », c'est plutôt « Tu rates, tant pis pour toi ». Je… (Potter s'avança vers lui, puis recula) Quelqu'un ici peut trouver ça dur ce que je dis. Mais c'est profondément vrai. On n'y arrive pas en claquant des doigts et en posant sa gueule d'ange dans l'angle de la caméra. Il faut du travail et de la pugnacité… Peins. Chante. Écris. Je ne sais pas moi… Deviens artiste si ça te chante, mais pas dans ce domaine. Je te le dis pour ton propre bien. Ça se sent un vrai acteur. Un vrai acteur, il arrive et on le sent habité. Toi… toi tu es vide.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et jette un regard en biais à Alicia. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Alors, le plus dignement possible, je fais volte-face et retourna dans les loges. Je tiens fermement le dossier du siège ou quelques instants auparavant on s'était fait maquiller.

Et j'ai pleuré. Vraiment. De ses pleurs qui n'arrivent qu'une fois dans sa vie. J'ai mordu mon poing pour qu'on ne l'entende pas trop. J'avais déjà assez honte. Ses mots m'ont fendu le crâne, comme avec un tomahawk. Douloureux. Sanguinolent.

J'ai fait mon sac et je suis sorti du studio par la grande porte. Dehors, il faisait un temps clair magnifique.

Quel beau délire de s'être cru artiste…

Mon cœur se serre quand j'aperçois en sortant, qu'en effet, il y'en avait bien dix des comme moi. Et pourtant, on était à Woodstock. 7000 habitants l'année – hors-saison des festivals. On était le 14 juin 20** à 17h01 et un jeune homme avait vu ses rêves s'envoler dans l'état de New York, États-Unis. C'était onze ans plus tôt et il faisait toujours 33° degré à l'ombre.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******États-Unis. État de l'Ohio. Ville de Lorain, moins de cinquante miles à l'ouest de Cleveland. Le 24 Juin 20**. 14h58. 12° degré à l'ombre. Sur une jetée près du lac, un gars écrit, le nez baissé. ****« ****__****Les bons écrivains touchent souvent la vie du doigt. Les médiocres ne font que l'effleurer. Les mauvais la violent et l'abandonnent aux mouches. » ********Fahrenheit 451**

Potter a sans doute raison sur un point. L'écriture m'a manqué. Il faut que j'écrive. Je ne sais pas ce que je vaux. Il y a tout un tas de gens qui écrivent bien. Puis il y a Rimbaud. Je ne dois pas me casser la tête et aller droit au but.

De toute façon, pour être publié il faut de l'argent et pour être lu il faut un nom. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'ai ni l'un ni l'autre, juste cette fougue qui sommeille en moi. Je commence à écrire une lettre à Dieu. Il n'y a rien de plus intime qu'une lettre écrite à son idole.

Oui, je suis fan de Dieu, mais pas dans le bon sens. Avant je voulais être à sa place jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il doit prendre des décisions difficiles chaque jour. Alors, je préfère être artiste – ou tenté de l'être. Les artistes sont forcément des prophètes, car ils transmettent un message que des fidèles vont répandre autour d'eux. Alors je laisse la pointe mon stylo courir sur le papier :

« _Est-ce que Jésus est un salopard de nous laisser seuls, ici, tout en bas, à nous entredéchirer la gueule ?_ »

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ ㄨ**

******États-Unis. État de l'Illinois. Ville de Chicago. Plus de deux millions d'habitants. Le 22 Juillet 200*. 11 H 02. 24° degré à l'ombre. **

Mes poils s'hérissent. J'atteins le sommet du face-falaise. En haut, c'est un réfrigérateur. Le rebord du toit est ouvert sur le ciel, un étage supplémentaire vers le Paradis. Celui-ci est entassé, moucheté de nuage puis se brise au-dessus de la foule en contrebas. J'ai envie de m'envoler et de vivre mon fantasme, quelques secondes, pour de vrai. Mais la réalité implacable me rattraperait.

Ce serait débile de sauter, surtout maintenant. Je veux dire, je suis jeune. Je ne le serai sans doute pas toujours. Je lève le nez vers là-haut, vers ces étoiles qu'on ne peut voir en plein jour. Gamin, je me demandais si les étoiles – comme nous – avaient les yeux rivés vers d'autres constellations. De celles qu'on ne verrait pas, nous, les humains. Je me demande si une étoile tout en haut, me tourne volontairement le dos et préfère rêvasser, tranquille, plutôt que de me regarder comme moi je la regarde.

Là-haut, ils doivent tous êtres mégalos. Ils doivent se sentir beaux à force qu'on vienne branler leur ego sans arrêt. Les étoiles, je pense qu'elles nous voient en tout petit, insignifiants. Au fond, on le sait qu'on n'est pas grand-chose. Mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aller foutre notre nez dans les nuages et de s'y perdre... de se perdre dans cette satanée contemplation. Derrière les fenêtre-miroirs des buldings, se trouvent le ciel et la terre. Je crois que y'a pas un coin de verdure dans les parages. Curieusement, le Wiltshire me manque. Pas à tout le monde, mais à moi si.

Mes souvenirs se cassent la figure au bout de mes yeux blasés. Ils viennent les embuer légèrement et force le dernier barrage. Ils dégringolent sous forme de larmes et je m'assieds au bord de ce toit perdu, la tête entre les mains, secouer par des sanglots trop terribles pour être révélés.

C'est ça la vie : on croit connaître l'autre parce qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps avec. Mais en réalité, on n'en sait vraiment rien. Les retournements de veste, les désagréables surprises et les trahisons arrivent tous les jours, quoiqu'il en coûte. Je crois que le pire, c'est sans doute de chialer sa mère en se rendant compte qu'en fait, ce n'est pas tant autrui qui nous consume, mais bel et bien « je ». Je est un terrible ingrat. Je guide ma vie et me marche dans sans ses pas. Moi, le suiveur, l'abominable, le petit con de service qui est paumé au bord du précipice. Pas les couilles de sauter.

C'est un rêve mort-né, celui du vice, de la déperdition, de la liberté. Je m'étais dit que ma vie devait être une apothéose tous les jours. Sauf que je me suis trompé. C'est plutôt la merde au quotidien. C'est comme se voir dans un miroir déformant et de suivre le balaie de nos pensées en pleine distorsion. Je me file la gerbe et je vomis mes larmes, ma honte, et mes rêves. Peut-être renaîtront-ils de leur cendre et seront encore plus beaux qu'auparavant ? J'en sais rien. J'aimerai.

Au loin, j'entends le chant des sirènes. La cavalerie arrive pour me sauver. Le monde s'agite sous les pieds, une marée humaine le nez levé vers le bulding où je suis perché. Tout est sombre sous mes paupières closes. Noir, cette couleur non-couleur qui me saisit tout entier. Je chavire lorsque je rouvre les yeux, enfin. Le gris entre en place, puis le blanc du ciel opaque. En bas, les gens sont de plus en plus nombreux. Je les entends pousser des exclamations à chacun de mes gestes.

Pourquoi crient-ils ? Ils ne me connaissent même pas. Ils ont sans doute peur que j'éclabousse la rue et leur voiture garée juste en bas. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne sauterai pas. Je veux juste m'approcher un peu plus de l'irréel. Je crois comprendre enfin ce que voulaient dire les autres lorsqu'ils me qualifiaient d'instable.

Un jour je ris, un jour je pleure et l'autre je me meurs. Morale de l'histoire : Personne n'essaie de me détruire, j'y arrive assez bien tout seul. Et puis, il y a tellement de choses plus intéressantes à faire dans sa vie que de mourir ! Je tourne ma tête vers l'ouest, l'horizon n'inspire guère confiance. Il y aura sans doute un gros orage au cours de la soirée. Je me lève et l'assistance en contrebas retient sa respiration.

Non, je ne sauterai pas mesdames et messieurs. Ce serait trop facile d'en finir ainsi. Et qui sait encore ce que j'ai à offrir au monde ? Peut-être qu'un jour j'accomplirai un putain de chef d'oeuvre. Je suis parti depuis longtemps, maintenant. Je n'ai laissé ni de numéro ni d'adresse où me joindre. C'est le début mon voyage initiatique. J'ignore combien de temps encore cela va durer, mais j'apprends beaucoup et tous les jours. C'est bon.

Je sens qu'une révolution s'opère en moi et mets mes nerfs à vif. Je repense à mon parcours des derniers mois. Je vais avoir les genoux écorchés à force de me retrouver plus bas que terre. Mais je me relève, question de fierté et d'honneur. J'ai peut-être pas les couilles de sauter, mais j'ai la fureur de vivre.

J'essuie mes larmes et je prends l'ascenseur qui me ramène à la case départ, parmi tous ces gens qui se ressemblent. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans et j'ai ma vie devant moi. Pourquoi autant de doute alors que je suis dans la fleur de l'âge ? Que se passera-t-il après, pour de vrai ? Que se produira-t-il si je cessais de rêver un instant pour m'intéresser au monde réel ?

Une vie sans rêve, c'est de la survie (°). C'est exister les yeux fermer, tâtonner dans l'obscurité et attendre que la lumière nous rejaillisse dessus par hasard. Une vie sans rêve c'est sombrer dans la facilité, ne plus rien affronter si ce n'est les réalités, c'est oublier d'être vivant et non pas en vie. Vivant.

Une vie sans rêve c'est se mettre des barrières, des limites, et ne pas en voir le bout. C'est oublier... tout ce qui fait de nous quelqu'un de si particulier. Et doucement, lancinement, on se confond avec celui d'à côté pour ne devenir qu'un, une masse compacte d'individus malléables pour qui on peut dire oui ou non à leur place.

Ces gens-là n'ont plus cette flamme, cette vigueur qui définissent les Hommes. Ils se laissent traîner comme des bêtes. Ces hommes-là sont aveugles. Aveugles du monde et d'eux-mêmes. Rêver c'est être incroyablement voyant. Chacun possède un rêve en lui. Le paradoxe du rêveur éternel, c'est qu'il ne se manifeste jamais et garde ça enfoui.

C'est vrai, un rêve est une chose précieuse et intime. Mais ils ne deviennent réels qu'une fois partagés. Rêveur : C'est avoir les couilles de l'être du lever au coucher du soleil. De le fxer jusqu'à s'en brûler les yeux, les voir s'imprimer sur sa rétine et atteindre ses idéaux. Ne jamais flancher ou courber l'échine ; quitte à attendre des années.

Les rêves avortés, ça provoque l'amertume, l'aigreur, l'envie et la dépression. Définitivement rien de bon. Autant les vivre pleinement que d'avoir peur de se planter. Je ne veux pas crever sans avoir réalisé son putain de rêve, celui qui me chamboule depuis tout gamin.

À présent, je peux mettre un mot sur ce que je pensais être autrefois de la magie : Artiste. Je veux devenir artiste et construis ma vie autour de cette certitude. Ce que Potter m'a fait ce 14 juin à Woodstock, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

_**fin du préquelle**_


	27. Séquelle : Rebirth

**Posté le : **22 Juillet 2013. _Pour vous, parce que je vous aime si fort._

**Note : **J'ai retrouvé ce texte dans mes documents au hasard. J'ai longuement hésité à le poster avant de le faire. Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire ou non mais ce fut une agréable surprise que de retrouver ce ''chapitre bonus''. Disons que c'est plutôt un passage coupé au montage... Je ne comprends pas trop ma logique d'ailleurs parce que j'aime bien ce que j'ai pu écrire. Le truc c'est que je retrouve pleeeeeein de docs de mes fics jamais publiés. Bref. Merci pour les lectrices et lecteurs qui m'ont envoyé des reviews depuis l'année déjà écoulée. Je ne vous ai pas répondu et pourtant j'ai lu tous vos messages avec délice. Désormais je vais en Master, je déménage dans mon propre studio (hourrah!). J'imagine que votre vie a bien évolué depuis... Je remercie _Rosie Bluewell Potter_ pour sa correction et je dédie, bien sûr, ce morceau à _Sam_, la prophétesse de la secte ROCKRITIC. En parlant de notre héros favoris, j'ai mis disponible sur **mon groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley »** le PDF complet de cette fic avec des bonus et notes explicatives. Je pense faire de même avec le second volet, mais peut-être pour l'automne car j'ai trop trop trop de choses à gérer cet été, gnuf. En tout cas je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances d'été et une bonne lecture (such pressure), **D Would**.

**Musiques : 01. **_Together _– The xx. **02.** _I Don't Wanna Go_ – Lana Del Rey.

.

.

.

**ROCKRITIC : Rebirth**

À cette jeunesse désenchantée, aigrie et au dos depuis longtemps déjà voûtée,

À ce culte viral de la beauté éternelle et de la futilité,

À ce jeune homme qui n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg de ce monde partant à la dérive,

Au fracas du chaos et des crânes brisés, et à cet univers qui tente maladroitement de survivre,

À ces filles atteintes par la fureur de vivre, qui dédaignent les fleurs de guimauve,

À ces enfants qui disent n'avoir peur de rien,

À ces pères majestueux et incestueux tels les dauphins,

À ces mères dociles et conformistes se donnant des allures de fauves,

À ce système qui s'effrite, se prenant pour le ventre du monde et des espérances,

À cette flamme qui vacille dévoilant l'âme dans sa plus cruelle essence,

À cette société superprédatrice se prenant pour Dieu,

Je dis _**fuck you**_. Fuck you, anyway.

.

**« I'm fucking crazy but I'm free. » – Lana Del Rey**

**« Je me prostituerai pour la postérité (…) Je ****veux mourir malheureux pour ne rien regretter » ****– Daniel Balavoine**

* * *

_**Je suis nocif. **_De cette nocivité qui dévore tout sur son passage, sans distinction. Gamin, ma mère disait que j'étais comme ces substances jolies à voir, qui semblent inoffensives au premier coup d'œil. Que j'étais blanc, lisse et lumineux comme la chaux, mais que je brûlais comme elle. Je restais beau et c'est tout ce qui importait. Il n'y a rien de pire que les gens beaux : ils se parent de fausse modestie, ont un orgueil mal placé et gâchent leurs fins traits naturels par des boursoufflures de botox. Ils sont nocifs pour les autres mais aussi pour eux-mêmes. J'en ai très lentement pris conscience, refusant d'admettre la vérité. Pour moi, je ne me faisais pas du mal. Je me bousculais un peu, je me faisais sortir de mes limites pour l'amour du progrès. Je ne comprenais pas (et je refuse toujours de comprendre) que ça revenait à de la pure automutilation. Je ne suis pas à plaindre, non. C'est un choix pesé, douloureusement acquis. Pourtant, je suis heureux comme ça. Je ne me vois pas autrement, à me poser des ''et si ?'', à ne rien oser, à m'enfermer dans la conformité.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Pas le temps pour les préliminaires avant d'enculer qui que ce soit. Pas le temps pour la politesse. Pas le temps. J'entre dans la vie des gens pour ne jamais en ressortir après avoir tout détruit de l'intérieur. Je ne repars jamais. Je reste enseveli sous des tonnes d'heures de thérapie, prêt à refaire surface à la moindre occasion. Maman avait raison : je suis nocif et seule la bêtise fait qu'on m'approche. La bêtise et ce fétichisme exacerbé pour le danger. Il faut être dérangé pour vouloir de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on cherche en m'approchant sans doute que je les tire de leurs vies bien tranquilles, que je leur fasse ouvrir les yeux sur ce kaléidoscope de possibilités... Un peu comme ces enfants qui pensent que boire du détergent ne peut pas faire de mal, en fin de compte ; que l'azote peut avoir une drôle de couleur ; que les acides, c'est plutôt joli à regarder.

_**Je suis une drogue. **_La robe immaculée de Cocaïne qu'on se plaît à humer. Crystal et sa douceur candide qui embrase. Opium, mon amour, et la dureté de son supplice. L'acidité d'Ecstasy qui roule sous la langue tel un bonbon. La saveur piquante de Mary-Jeanne qui se laisse baiser, étalée en étoile. Je suis un peu de tout ça, le sex-appeal en plus. Quand Harry m'observe (oui, je viens de prononcer son nom. Crois-tu que ça l'invoquerait directement à mes côtés, parmi les couvertures puant la cigarette, la peur et le foutre ?), j'ai l'impression de l'avoir mis en état de dépendance vis-à-vis de moi. Au début, j'en étais très fier. J'adore les exploits. J'aime briser les certitudes des gens, les faire devenir d'autres personnes, les modeler selon mes exigences. Je ne devrai pas : c'est mal (Qu'est-ce qui est mal, Little Love ? D'avoir baisé un type qui ne peut pas se retenir de te pisser à la figure son affection ?).

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir victorieux quand je vois un homme comme lui devenir différent à mon simple contact. Harry ferait tout pour me plaire afin qu'en retour, je le regarde, je lui donne ce qu'il attend. Ses yeux hurlent « _Now, you're gonna love me_ ». Et moi je ris. Je me moque de tout ça. Je contrôle la danse. C'est mon jeu. Je lance les dés et lui titube à chaque pas. Il prend la direction que je souhaite sans se retourner, sans comprendre qu'il a atteint depuis trop longtemps le point de non-retour. Non, Harry tu n'arrêteras pas quand tu voudras. Et quand bien même un jour tu aurais la force d'arrêter, de couper les ponts avec moi et ma rockritic-attitude, tu en souffrirais si fort que tu reviendrais aussitôt en me réclamant à grands cris. C'est foutu pour toi. L'astuce, c'était de prendre la juste dose. De partir du principe que tu n'attends – et n'attendras jamais – rien de moi. Sauf que secrètement tu espères que les choses changent, que je sois moins agité, plus dévoué. Mais ça ne changera pas. Ça ne changera jamais et peut-être que tu le sais, Harry. Tu le sais et ça te ronge : on ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un de devenir meilleur alors que la première chose qu'on a aimée chez lui, c'est sa méchanceté. _No fucking sens_. Donc je resterai l'homme dont tu es tombé amoureux.

_**Je suis un virus. **_Je suis la fièvre Ebola qui te fait suer jusqu'au dessèchement. Je suis la frénésie du Typhus. Je suis les spasmes du Tétanos qui rend fébrile et désordonné. C'est dingue, la perfidie des petites choses. Un petit amas de molécules qui te fait virer losing-control. Ce n'est que vers mes dix-sept ans que j'ai compris que nous n'étions que des sacs d'os, de chair et de sang. Rien de plus. Je suis la maladie de Harry. Parfois, je le vois qui tente de me repousser. Je reviens aussitôt à la charge avec un sourire désarmant, l'air de dire « _Laisse-toi faire, bébé. Tu vas adorer me sentir _». Bien sûr, il déteste ça. Il ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute car cela équivaudrait à me repousser. Et il ne veut pas que je m'en aille.

Alors, Harry me sort un de ses sourires crispés qu'ont les malades en phase terminale ; exactement ceux qu'ils ont lorsqu'ils prononcent « _Tout ira bien_ ». Rien n'ira jamais bien désormais. Les choses ne sont pas faites pour prendre cette voie. Il faut toujours que ça soit compliqué sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Harry sera le patient, et moi le clown triste qui tordrait sa vie dans tous les sens pour en faire une jolie sculpture difforme. Je sais que je le condamne en me fréquentant. Pourtant, à ses côtés, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. C'est con à dire mais je m'amuse comme un fou avec ses gosses et lui. D'accord, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sain et j'entraîne Harry dans une relation nocive – voire abusive – mais c'est terriblement bon. Je dis sûrement ça parce que je suis du ''bon'' côté. Et si j'avais été la victime ? Et si c'est moi qu'on larguait, qu'adviendrait-il ? Peut-être que je suis vraiment une maladie, une sorte de fièvre qu'il faut déclencher pour que tout aille ensuite pour le mieux. Mais telle la morsure du serpent, j'ai un effet réversible : à la fois poison et sérum.

_**Je suis futile. **_J'attache une importance sans fin à l'esthétique. Je peux passer des heures dans un magasin à lire les notices d'utilisations et composants d'un produit pour la peau avant de choisir le bon. Je suis capable de mettre plusieurs milliers de dollars dans une veste. Je couche pour entrer à la Fashion Week sans invitation. Je m'invente des vies luxueuses avec des créateurs pour combler ce vide (Non, mais sérieusement, comment ça je ne suis ''personne'' ?). Je peux passer des heures à marmonner des « _I love him_ » telle une groupie. Je me conduis comme une princesse. Tout ceci paraît superficiel, mais en réalité c'est quelque chose de très sérieux : porter une trop grande attention à ce genre de détails est handicapant.

Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je manque de confiance en moi, au contraire. C'est juste que... que voilà, on reste hésitant sur nos perspectives d'avenir. Vieillir ? Très peu pour moi. Je me ferai sauter le crâne avec un gun – _bang! bang!_ Tirons le rideau. C'est réellement inquiétant, en fin de compte. Parfois, quand je suis seul avec Harry, j'ai envie de lui susurrer : _« Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful ? ». _Je sais que – idiot comme il est – il me dirait oui. Tout de suite. Sans préavis. Mais ça serait terriblement faux. J'essaie donc de supporter cette idée et de la mettre de côté. J'essaie de changer. Contrairement à ce que l'on imagine, les métamorphoses ne sont pas des événements brusques. Mais plutôt des processus laborieux pouvant même s'accomplir sur des années.

_**Je suis essentiel. **_J'imagine que bientôt, nous ne pourrons pas passer de moments sans penser l'un à l'autre. J'ai déjà vécu une relation similaire, autrefois. Ça m'avait carrément foutu en l'air, aussi bien que si j'avais sauté du haut d'un immeuble. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer. Je connais la fin inéluctable. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est la repousser en fuyant. Mais je reviendrai – Oh, ça oui que je reviendrai – parce que je tiens à lui. Quand je pars, il me faut seulement une poignée de jours pour décompresser, accroché à ma cigarette comme si la survie du monde en dépendait. Le temps que je mets à revenir, c'est parce qu'il me faut une bonne excuse. C'est déjà impoli de partir sans explication après une baise fabuleuse, davantage encore de revenir la bouche en cœur sans le moindre mot pour se vautrer sur le sofa, d'un air ennuyé. Harry ne me demande pas de motif pour mes va-et-vients dans sa vie (du moins, pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'un jour en aura-t-il assez, qu'il me barrera la route et m'insultera de lâche... j'espère que ce jour n'arrivera jamais). Si je revenais, Harry dirait : _« I like you. You like me. What's the big fucking deal ? » _et moi je répondrais : _« The big deal is that I can't do more__ than ''like'' somebody ». _Puis je lui sortirai des mois plus tard, alors que tout semble aller bien :_ « Baby, it's not you, it's me »_.

Je prendrai mes clics et mes clacs, comme si tout ça, tous nos efforts, toute notre affection et nos afflictions, n'avaient été qu'une histoire sans lendemain. « _J'ai quitté Pharell parce que... parce que ça a toujours été moi avant les autres. Et aujourd'hui je te quitte parce que ça sera toujours moi avant toi. Tu m'en voudras toujours. Tu me traiter__as d'égoïste, de salopard et cela deviendra une sorte de refrain. Ce petit refrain aura un accent de vérité. C'est vrai, je suis comme ça. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Est-ce que j'arriverai à changer un jour ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à évoluer ? Tu dois croi__re aux trucs bidons comme "__si on veut, on peut__" ou... ou que le temps finira par agir sur moi, que tout est possible, qu'on n'a encore rien essayé. Mais moi, j'ai le mérite de me connaître un peu et... et toi aussi je te connais un peu. Si je reste avec to__i, je vais vraiment te faire souffrir. Je vais draguer ouvertement sous ton nez, je vais te crier dessus, je vais t'ordonner de faire des choses dont tu n'as pas envie, je vais être immonde... Tu vas me détester mais tu resteras avec moi parce que tu entre__tiendras l'espoir d'un jour nouveau. Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Toi, tu vas sombrer dans la dépression et moi, je ne verrai pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Si je reste avec toi, dans un mois ça sera beau. Dans deux mois, ça sera __parfait. Dans trois mois, ça sera intense. Dans six mois, ça sera tranquille et dans un an ça sera la routine. Peut-être qu'on passera __le cap des un an, peut-être pas... J'en sais rien. Mais si on atteint les deux ans, on commencera par se disputer réguliè__rement. Dans deux ans... dans deux ans, je commencerai à te frapper. Dans trois ans, tu apprendras la loi du silence. Dans quatre ans, tu partiras parfois te réfugier ailleurs parce que je ne suis pas tenable. Dans cinq ans, on commencera par te raisonner. __Dans six ans, tu me quitteras. Et au bout de la septième année... Je me tuerai parce que tu me manqueras trop_. » Ce petit speech – taillé sur-mesure pour Harry – est sincère. Ces mots, en y repensant, n'ont jamais été aussi vrais et actuels. Ils sont violents de vérité. Du coup, j'ai peur.

_**Je suis effrayé. **_Effrayé par ce que je suis, sans doute. Mais surtout effrayé par ce que je ressens. Mon amour inavoué pour Harry avait le goût du pétrole. C'était un hydrocarbure que j'avais longtemps cherché, puisant au fin fond de mon être, forant mes inhibitions les plus compactes. Il a fallut du temps et du travail sur soi afin que je comprenne qui était réellement Harry pour moi. Et lorsque je m'aperçus que l'or noir envahissait mon cœur, il était déjà trop tard. Tout était déjà pollué. Je sais que beaucoup seraient prêts à n'importe quoi pour ressentir ce que je ressens et avoir ce que j'ai.

Parce que même si Harry était con, moche, parfait, il éprouvait de l'affection à mon égard… Il suivait les cours du prix du baril et en échange, j'achetais sa tendresse. Très tôt, je compris que cela ne fonctionnerai pas. Ça ne fonctionnera sans doute jamais entre nous, de toute manière. Harry n'avait pas besoin de carburant car il fonctionnait déjà à l'énergie solaire. Il illuminait tout sur son passage et moi qui adorait être sous les feux de la rampe, je devais me contenter du second-rôle. J'ai détesté ça. Harry avait juste besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui sans aucun intérêt ou but lucratif. Harry avait besoin d'un homme. D'un vrai. Et je n'étais rien de tout cela.

_**Je suis Peter Pan. **_L'âme détraquée de mon enfance résonne à chaque pas que je fais. Paradoxe : j'ai tendance à renier cette partie de ma vie tandis que tout ce que je fais tend à la retrouver. Je me souviens que tout gamin je peinais à trouver ma place. Je peine toujours. C'était un moment où rien ne m'était autorisé. J'essayais de repousser les barrières parce que je me sentais tout bêtement à l'étroit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours senti cette chose remuer au fond de moi. C'était comme si j'avais été irrémédiablement conscient de ne pas appartenir à ce monde qu'on dessinait pour moi. Je ne voulais pas être malléable. Je ne voulais pas être ce garçon sage et tranquille. Je ne voulais pas être. Je voulais exister. Et ça, _ça_... on me le refusait. C'est fou l'hypocrisie des parents. Ils peuvent faire de nombreux sacrifices pour leurs enfants, hormis accepter ce qu'ils étaient réellement.

J'ai dans l'espoir que je ne serai pas ainsi avec mon fils. Il a été une révolution dans ma vie. Je ne perçois plus les choses du même angle maintenant qu'il est là. Dès que je le regarde intensément, dès qu'il s'aventure de ses pas encore maladroit à travers le loft, dès qu'il hurle de rire... je comprends que finalement, de très belles choses m'attendaient encore. Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir eu un coup de cœur pour lui, de ne plus avoir la force de m'en débarrasser. En quelques instants seulement, Scorpius a chamboulé toutes mes certitudes. J'aimerai qu'il reste auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tel un talisman, il me protège. De moi, surtout. Est-ce mal de se reposer sur un bébé ? Ouais, un psychologue dirait qu'il me manque six cases. Pourtant, je suis heureux qu'il soit là. L'ancien ROCKRITIC en vomirait. Il dirait « _T'as perdu le nord, tes principes avec_ ». Mais le nouveau – celui qui est père – se permet de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau pour le noyer à tout jamais. J'aime mon fils. Il m'apporte un semblant de stabilité que j'ai longtemps cherché. Hier soir, j'ai fait un autodafé : brûler un exemplaire illustré de ''Peter Pan''. Peut-être que ça le fera partir.

.

.

.

Le diamant du tourne-disque effleure lentement mon vinyle, alors qu'un peu plus loin gît Opium, mon journal intime.

– J'adore l'authenticité de cette machine. C'est un peu comme si... comme si tu deviens une gonzesse à qui on chanterait une chanson à toi, et rien que pour toi. Il y a quelque chose d'intime là-dedans que je ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs.

Harry me caresse doucement les cheveux alors que je suis allongé sur lui, légèrement en travers. Je regarde ma cigarette former des courbes de fumées dans la semi-pénombre, striée de rais de lumière à cause du velux. Mon loft est inondé de soleil. On crève de chaud, cet été, à Soho. Scorpius est au jardin d'enfants. Je dois aller le chercher vers quinze heures, ou un truc comme ça... J'ai déjà oublié. J'ai mis le trente-trois tours de _The White Album_ des Beatles sur lequel est représenté une pomme coupée en deux pendant que la télévision crachotent ses habituels messages subliminaux.

Je la regardais encore quand Harry a déboulé ne me laissant aucune autre alternative que de le baiser. Il m'a attrapé puis embrassé sans dire bonjour. J'en étais plutôt satisfait. Je me voyais mal admettre que je m'ennuyais depuis notre dernier rendez-vous. Je continue de fumer, l'oreille tendue afin de capter des bribes du journal télévisé. Je réfléchis à ce que j'entends, le regard perdu. Et entre deux news transpirant le trash, le Dalaï Lama fait une profonde allocution sur la quête du bonheur. La voix nasillarde de MacCartney le nargue en fredonnant : « _Happiness is a warm gun, mama – bang! bang! shoot! Shoot! _». J'ai un petit rire ironique.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demande Harry de sa voix éraillée à force de crier de jouissance (En réalité, ce n'est pas vrai. Il a la voix brisée à cause de ces gamins tout simplement infernaux depuis quelques mois, mais ça me fait bander de me dire que c'est uniquement de ma faute. Je m'en suis presque entièrement persuadé).

– J'en sais foutrement rien de ce que j'ai. C'est juste que ça me fait sourire...

Au fil des années, Harry a appris à ne plus me poser trop de questions car ça ne mènerait nulle part. Je tombe dans des délires la moitié du temps et peu de personnes arrivent à m'y suivre. Je voudrais colmater mes idées avec du chewing-gum pour ne jamais perdre le fil. Ses doigts s'égarent un moment dans mon cou, remontent sur ma joue en suivant l'angle râpeux de ma mâchoire, s'arrêtent sur mon arcade sourcilière pour enfin reprendre leur travail dans mes cheveux.

– Je suis dans une impasse pour mon prochain film, marmonne-t-il. Je pensais mon idée bonne mais en fin de compte, je crois que c'est nul, que c'est même prévisible d'un bout à l'autre de l'intrigue.

– Fais un autre long-métrage sur moi.

Il me sourit avec indulgence, comme lorsqu'on regarde un enfant amusant de par sa stupidité. Harry dodeline de la tête entreprend de chatouiller mon lobe et je remue. Je déteste ça (En fait, j'adore mais vu que ça me fait glousser comme une adolescente, je préfère qu'il évite).

– Un biopic c'est bien, prononce Harry. Deux sur la même personne, c'est mauvais signe.

– Ah ?

– Ouais... (Il se tait un moment avant de soupirer) Faire deux biopic sur une personne signifie qu'elle ne va plus jamais revenir.

– Mais je vais revenir. Je te hanterai jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Je me cache sous le drap blanc en imitant pitoyablement le fantôme de l'Opéra (James le fait mille fois mieux que moi).

– Arrête, c'est pas drôle.

Je continue de faire le revenant en le caressant sous la couverture. J'embrasse son pubis, son nombril, la naissance de son torse, ses pectoraux.

– Arrête, répète Harry, agacé, alors que j'immerge d'entre les draps blancs.

Il saisit mon visage au creux de ses mains et dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

– Arrête ça, d'accord ? Ça serait triste à en crever de réaliser un film pareil avec toi... ailleurs.

– Moi je trouverai ça cool. Tu veux que je te donne une idée de film démente ? Bien sûr tu me cèderas des royalties. (Harry soupire et je continue) Un film avec des dinosaures modifiés génétiquement à partir de l'ADN de grenouille qui sont dans des enclos gigantesques sur une île pour en faire le plus grand parc...

– Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ?

– Sinon on peut baiser.

La seconde option semble lui convenir parfaitement et nous reprenons nos affaires là où nous les avions laissées. Je suis en chien. J'ai le feu au cul et mes yeux sont teintés d'un désir bestial. Harry s'en amuse et me fait languir comme une prostituée mal élevée. Je continue de l'embrasser, ignorant son téléphone portable qui sonne. Sûrement un scénariste trop stupide pour savoir que Harry me consacre toutes ces pauses déjeuner. Il se cramponne à moi comme si le décor tout autour allait s'effondrer tels ces souvenirs vagues qui glissent entre nos doigts, ou ces images fondues sous le pinceau de Dali. J'essaie de ne pas précipiter les choses, de ne pas venir comme un puceau refoulé et pourtant... Pourtant, j'en ai diablement envie. Mais mon honneur dans tout ça ? Non, je dois me retenir et faire les choses correctement.

Le vinyle s'est arrêté depuis longtemps, tout ce que j'entends, ce sont nos râles de plaisir. Hier encore nous étions beaux, jeunes et invincibles. Aujourd'hui nous sommes adultes, cartésiens et terriblement vulnérables. J'aimerai pouvoir remonter le temps, au moment de Woodstock, Terre de Feu. Ne pas lui dire qui je suis, simplement me jeter sur lui et arracher ses vêtements. Quelle perte de temps ! Je mords légèrement ses lèvres, continue de le caresser tandis que mon bassin mime de lui-même l'acte sexuel. Son téléphone sonne encore et je m'impatiente. Harry me l'arrache des mains et je riposte en le collant contre le matelas.

– Oh, non, tu ne vas pas me faire cet affront.

Pour lui détourner les idées, je commence à le caresser langoureusement, faisant d'amples mouvements du poignet. Ça ne l'arrête pas. Il répond tout de même. Dégoûté, j'essaie de le faire venir en pleine conversation téléphonique. Harry raccroche, le sourire aux lèvres :

– Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

– Quoi ?

– Ca !

Il lance un regard insolent à son entrejambe que je n'ai toujours pas abandonné. Tout ceci m'appartient de droit et je ne veux pas qu'il parte, pas alors que je sors tout juste de l'ennui nombriliste dans lequel j'étais plongé.

– Pars pas.

– Toi tu pars tout le temps. Où est la différence ?

– Je te déteste profondément.

Harry enfile son jean en me lançant un regard torve. OK, je n'ai pas gagné la partie mais je reviendrai en force bientôt.

– Tu vas encore passer le reste de ta journée avec des gens médiocres alors que je suis purement génial et intéressant ?

– Exactement. Un peu de médiocrité ça ne fait pas de mal.

– C'est le choix le plus stupide de l'humanité. Tu devrais me prendre moi.

– Je t'ai déjà pris, fait-il remarquer en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Je l'observe froidement comme si je m'apprêtais à l'assassiner puis le regarde descendre les escaliers de ma mezzanine. Je le suis, encore nu, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

– Je t'assure que je te le ferai payer.

– Non, tu ne le feras pas, assure-t-il avec aplomb, une main sur la poignée.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que t'es accro et qu'un drogué, ça ne jette pas sa came par la fenêtre.


End file.
